La prometida de Hyuga Neji
by Midory
Summary: Hiashi Hyuga, ha decidido: Su sobrino ya se encuentra en edad casadera, más cuando es miembro de una familia de un gran linaje, hay que encontrarle una novia que cumpla con las normas de la familia Hyuga. 26. Capitulo Arriba: El Final
1. Chapter 1

**La prometida de Hyuga Neji**

Hiashi Hyuga seguía observando, al heredero del Bouke… preguntándose por enésima vez, haciéndose y repitiéndose, mentalmente:

_-¿Cómo explicarle¿Cómo darle la noticia¿Cómo tomaría Hyuga Neji la noticia?_

Hiashi, apretó los puños, tras preguntarse eso, ni siquiera era necesario que formulara una pregunta de la cual ya sabía la respuesta:

-_MAL_ –repitió su conciente… -_por supuesto que lo va a tomar a mal… en que estaba pensando… estaba hablando de Hyuga Neji…_ el cual era conocido principalmente por su mal carácter.

_Hyuga Neji…_ -suspiro- _que podría decir de el… como podría describirlo… ese joven… ese sobrino suyo era algo más que solo mal carácter era: serio… persistente… arrogante… y rencoroso._

Características dignas de un buen ninja, atractivas a guerreros persistentes de tan alto linaje como ellos, pero no atractivas al ojo femenino… tal vez por eso, fue que el Bouke y el, decidieron tomar esa decisión tan extrema… tal vez solo necesitaba un pequeño empujon... solo uno pequeñito... para que no estuviese siempre: _**solo**_

Hiashi entorno sus ojos, mientras veía al heredero del Bouke entrenar bajo el ardiente sol, de un verano caluroso…_**solo**_, casi siempre lo estaba, alguna veces en compañía de Hanabi o el mismo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, este genio prefería la soledad, cosa que si era sincero le perturbaba un poco:

-Soledad y rencor… vaya combinación -mascullo el sintiendo un poco de culpa por ello, tal vez, y solo tal vez, si su hermano no hubiese muerto de aquella manera tan trágica, si no hubiese sido marcado con el sello del Bouke… si no hubiese sido el heredero del Bouke… tal vez…

-¿_Otou sama_? –escucho que le llamaron…

-¿Hinata? –pregunto este, volteando a su lado, donde pudo ver a su primogénita, sorprendido de el mismo y de ella, de haber sido capaz de llegar a su lado sin siquiera sentir su presencia

-Lo siento… -se disculpo esta encogiéndose en hombros y poniendo un poco más en alto, una pequeña charola, llena de pastelillos y dos tazas de te -te llame un par de veces, pero te vi tan concentrado –dijo esta como siempre en voz queda, apenas audible.

-Hai… hai..

-Te traje un poco de te

-Arigato…

-Neji-niisan llamo la joven alzando un poco la voz –traje un poco de te

Neji Hyuga volteo a ver a su prima, mientras con un brazo secaba el sudor de su cara…

-Arigato Hinata-sama… pero quisiera seguir entrenando un poco más

-Neji –llamo entonces el patriarca de la familia, con voz potente

-¿Si Hiashi-sama?

-Es suficiente por hoy

-Pero…

-Ven a tomar un poco de te… hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo

-Hai - dijo este inclinándose un poco, resignándose a tomar el te junto a su familia

-¿Necesitan algo más? –pregunto la joven poniendo la charola en el piso de madera

-No gracias Hinata –dijo su padre, viendo a su hija la cual se inclinaba como respuesta

-Hinata-sama ¿no nos acompañaras? –dijo este una vez que se sentó al lado de Hiashi con una mirada de hastió.

-Ahh… esto… es que… yo… yo… he quedado con Naruto-kun… -dijo esta mientras una vaga sonrisa recorría sus labios y un ligero tono color rosado surcaba sus mejillas

-Ya veo –dijo su padre al tiempo que Neji se sentaba pesadamente al lado de su tío, por lo visto no era de su total agrado sentarse a tomar una taza de te mientras su entrenamiento quedaba en segundo plano.-puedes ir

-A... arigato –dijo ella con una inclinación saliendo a toda prisa Hiashi siguió con la miraba puesta en su hija, hasta que desapareció tras la puerta… para ella poder salir con su:

-Novio –mascullo Hiashi en voz tan apenas perceptible que Neji tuvo que confirmar si había escuchado su voz o solo había sido el ruido de las hojas en el jardín

-¿Dijo algo Hiashi-sama?

-Nada –contesto gélidamente este, Neji lo miro por una fracción de segundos, sabía que había hablado sin embargo no sería el, el que preguntara, entre más pronto terminara su charla más pronto se iria... sin embargo Hiashi Hyuga no pensaba de la misma manera... este continuaba mirando a su sobrino, el cual llevo la taza de te a sus labios fingiendo que no lo notaba, tomo un poco y luego tras unos segundos de sentirse incómodamente observado pregunto:

-¿Pasa algo Hiashi sama?

Hiashi Hyuga suspiro resignado

-De hecho si Neji –dijo este entendiendo que por más que quisiera no podría darle más vueltas al asunto –en esta semana ha habido una importante reunión

-¿Reunión… importante…? –pregunto Neji intrigado, por la cara de Hiashi-sama el asunto parecía muy serio… sin embargo Neji era integrante del grupo Anbu así que sabía que nada de vital importancia estaba ocurriendo, o ocurriría en los próximos días… sin embargo la cara del Hyuga le hacia dudar.

-Si… del Bouke y el Souke…-contesto el

-Vaya –dijo Neji tranquilizándose un poco, tomando una bola de arroz, procurando no darle demasiada importancia, siempre que el Bouke se reunía por y para algún evento que implicaba a algunos de los integrantes de la familia principal, raras veces lo implicaba a el, y aún si lo involucraban era cualquier formalidad, nada serio – ¿alguna situación de vital importancia? –pregunto este sin mostrar el mínimo interés en ello

-Si… nos reunimos para determinar el futuro de la familia Hyuga…

_-Familia Hyuga... Souke –_pensó este sintiendose un poco más relajado

-Creo que Hinata-sama, como heredera del Souke es quien debe ser informada sobre…

-Esta vez es el Bouke el que esta implicado

Neji frunció el ceño

-¿El Bouke?... eso es nuevo para mi…

-Neji… como único heredero del Bouke… se ha tomado una decisión sobre tu actual situación

-¿Qué situación? -pregunto este dejando la taza de te a un lado

-Tu… actual situación… personal

-¿Personal? –repitió el sintiendo el enojo crecer dentro de el, esa palabra era tabú para el y el Souke y toda aquel que quisiera entrometerse en su vida, el cumplía con las normas de la familia, con absolutamente todas, por muy absurdas que parecieran… ese era el acuerdo, entonces porque ahora tenían que entrometerse en su vida

-Por así llamarlo…

-Hiashi-sama sigo sin comprender que es a lo que se refiere

Hiashi vio a su sobrino a los ojos y sin poder seguir mirándolo suspiro mientras veía el pasto bajo sus pies.

-En la reunión se determino que tanto el Bouke como el Souke… han de buscar y aceptar una prometida para el heredero de la familia secundaria

Neji escucho todo y lo entendió a la perfección… no en vano había sido conocido como un genio, sin embargo había algo en la frase que no le terminaba de cuadrar:

-¿Prometida?

-Hai

-¿Prometida? –repitió el mirando con un poco de desesperación al patriarca de la familia, como esperando que de un momento a otro que negara sus palabras y le dijera que era una mala broma, cosa que nunca ocurrió…

-Si… prometida –dijo el accediendo con la cabeza, mientras la mirada de desesperación de el joven Hyuga se hacía cada vez más evidente…

-Debe estar bromeando

-Neji… esta decisión no es mía… o del Souke…es una decisión tomada y analizada por los representantes de ambas familias… las dos familias llegamos a la conclusión que un joven como tu, de un linaje y alto rango… se encuentra en la edad ideal para el matrimonio

-Tengo 20 años

-Muchos miembros se han casado mucho más jóvenes que tu

Neji no negó eso, según sabía había anteriores miembros, que se habían casado de 18, 17 y hasta 15 años… si lo miraba desde esa perspectiva, el estaba más que listo para el matrimonio.

-Nunca antes había escuchado esta norma ¿porque ahora?

-Es una norma anticuada –accedió Hiashi

-Claro que lo es

-Pero dado que a esta edad la mayoría de los miembros Hyuga, ya estaban casados ha pasado algo de tiempo antes de que se vuelva a utilizar...

-Hiashi-sama -el patriarca detuvo lo que iba a decir solo con un levantamiento de su mano

-Sin embargo... el que no se utilice no significa que no siga en vigor... de hecho tus padres se casaron bajo este precepto

Neji frunció el ceño, nunca conoció a su madre, murió cuando esta dio a luz, pero siempre había tenido una idea totalmente distinta… una mujer hermosa, ferviente guerrera, la cual se caso con su padre por un amor sincero y no por compromiso, escucho rugir su estomago.

Demasiada información por un día.

-Sigo sin comprender… yo no pertenezco a la familia principal… porque… esta norma no es implicada a Hinata sama

-Hinata lo sabe… y dada esta nueva regla… hará formalmente su compromiso con aquel joven Uzumaki

-¿Con Naruto?... ¿y el souke lo ha aceptado?

-Es discípulo de un Sanin… se rumora incluso que podrá ser uno de los 3 nuevos Sanis… además ha tenido una gran aceptación en la aldea después de que vencieron a Orochimaru –Neji sonrió levemente como olvidarlo, después de todo el había ayudado en un par de ocasiones contra ese criminal de clase S, sin embargo el Hyuga, ahora podría preocuparse por aquel viejo sanin despues:

-¿Y Hanabi-sama?

-Hanabi no es heredera del Souke, pero aún si lo fuera ella cuenta con la aprobación de ambas familias sobre su relación con el heredero de los Aburame…

-¿Shino? –pregunto este sintiendo que las tripas se le retorcían como era posible que una chiquilla menor que el tuviera y estuviera al paso del matrimonio… y no con cualquier persona, sino con el compañero de equipo de la hermana de esta…ahora entendía el motivo de los largos entrenamientos y la constante visita de Shino en la mansion.

Neji vio a Hiashi con un aire de preocupación un golpe a su orgullo sin duda... repaso mentalmente lo cantidad de mujeres con las que hubiera salido... no tardo mucho... nunca había estado cerca de una mujer con algún fin amoroso, claro que no faltaba alguna que otra mujer descarada que se le insinuara, (la lista era larga) pero este demasiado absorto en su trabajo y entrenamiento había pasado olímpicamente por ellas…

-Esto es denigrante-dijo este levantándose con el firme propósito de irse a golpear al o lo primero que se le pusiera enfrente

-Neji… espera

-¿Hay algo más?

-Dentro de 15 días… se celebrara una fiesta para festejar el compromiso de Hinata

-Mis felicitaciones a Hinata-sama

-Pero en esa reunión

-¿Si?

-También se llevara a cabo la selección de tu prometida

Neji volteo su cara para ver a Hiashi, pero prefirió no alegar demasiado, era una norma, el mismo lo había pensado hacia apenas unos pocos segundos... Hyuga Neji siempre había de seguir las reglas... ese era el acuerdo además oponerse a las tradiciones del clan Hyuga, no estaba en sus planes…

-Bien…

-Se dará a conocer el nombre de la heredera del Bouke antes de la siguiente luna nueva eso es en…

-Un mes

-Hai

-¿Existe alguna manera de evitarlo? –dijo Neji dándole la espalda, mirando con algo de frustración el cielo, vio pasar 7 pájaros encima de su cabeza, que envidia le daban…

-No

-Eso me temía…

Neji siguió caminando lentamente, el sol se había ocultado desde hace rato y ahora unas cuantas nubes daban el aspecto de que acercaba una tremenda lluvia, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba…

-Que estupidez –repetía una y otra vez fastidiado, mientras caminaba sin rumbo, quería alejarse un momento de todos, el clan Hyuga, Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama… el Bouke, sintió un odio tremendo cuando pensó siquiera esas palabras…

Pero no solo de ellos se quería alejar, también quería estar lejos de cualquier ente del sexo femenino que le recordara cuan desdichado sería dentro de 15 días…

Sin embargo no llego demasiado lejos en su cometido dado que en la primera esquina que doblo se encontró frente a frente, a una ninja conocida, que dada su posición y el saludo… supuso le estaba siguiendo:

-¿Qué hay? –grito la ninja, alzando su mano como saludo, Neji cerro los ojos con un dejo de desesperación

-Tenten –mascullo con voz cansina, esta en vez de sentirse intimidada o molesta profundiso aún más su sonrisa y accediendo con la cabeza dijo

-Hai…. te he seguido desde hace como 5 cuadras, pero realmente vienes muy distraído pocas veces te he...

-Ahora no tengo tiempo Tenten –le corto sin muchos miramientos el Hyuga haciéndose a un lado para seguir caminando, sin embargo no contó con que era compañero y amigo de la ninja más testaruda que hubiese conocido. Puesto que la joven salto bien alto para poder quedar nuevamente frente el…

La cual se veía cada vez más divertida, y este cada vez más molesto…

-Pareces molesto –dijo Tenten llevándose las manos a las caderas con una mirada de desafío

-Lo estoy –gruño este mientras la observaba fijamente, no se había percatado de que ella había cambiado un poco su ropa… ahora vestía un bonito traje occidental pero en lugar de pantalones llevaba unas mallas justas, y una blusa japonesa larga con unas abiertas profundas a los lados, le quedaba bien si tenía que ser sincero, se veía bastante bien… -¿cambiaste tu ropa? –pregunto este frunciendo el ceño intrigado.

-Ahhh… si –dijo esta volteando a ver su ropa y tomando una cinta que colgaba a su cintura… –pero no te acostumbres mucho, fue solo por hoy… me lo regalo Sakura lo compro para ella, pero no le quedo… Lee y Gai sensei dijeron que me veía bien… aunque la verdad no me terminan de convencer...

Neji veía los labios de la joven kunoichi moverse sin parar, no podría decir con exactitud que era de lo que estaba hablando… puesto que no le prestaba demasiada atención, solo de vez en cuando escuchaba entre líneas:

-Lee… tonto y Gai-sensei –Cualquiera de esas palabras resultaban no gratas y menos en un momento como ese… por alguna extraña razón prefería prestar atención en el profundo escote de la blusa, nunca había visto a su compañera de equipo con una ropa que enseñara más de su cuello, siempre vestía demasiado conservadora, para su gusto...

Un bonito broche plateado atrajo su atención… era el que servía para cerrar la blusa, o por lo menos una parte… la parte superior del escote... Neji sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina… por una extraño momento… sintió el profundo deseo de quitarlo…

-Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii –llamo la joven con su voz chillona –¡¡¡no me estas escuchando!!!

-No… ¿Decías?-dijo este sin mucho interés en mantener una conversación con la joven

-¡Uyyyyyyyyyyy que genio… Hyuga! Y yo que amablemente te iba a invitar a comer

-No estoy de humor –dijo este con una mirada gelida que hubiera hecho correr a cualquiera, pero Tenten, no era cualquier chica, siguió ahí de pie frente a el con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas, ya veras. Hago un sushi riquísimo –dijo esta jalándole levemente del brazo -tambien tengo un poco de te y...

-Tenten… realmente no…

-Anda Neji tengo tanto tiempo que no te veo... por favor

-Ten..

-VAMOS HYUGA NEJI NO VOY A ACEPTAR UN NO POR RESPUESTA –dijo Tenten con una sonrisa, Neji sabía a lo que se refería, nunca había podido ganarle a Tenten cuando se ponia así que testaruda así que cansado de estar discutiendo con todo el mundo decidió acompañarla

-Bien… si esta bien

Mi primer capitulo de un fic largo de Naruto ojala les haya gustado, ya tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo un poco más largo de esta parejita, ojala dejen reviews si les gusto y si no tmb, estoy abierta a toda clase de criticas. )


	2. ¿Matrimonio?

**Perdon pero lo olvide en el primer capitulo ninguno de estos personjes me pertenece, brincos diera... ahora si, el segundo capitulo esta arriba. **

**¿Matrimonio?**

-¿Matrimonio? –dijo la kunoichi, incredula, deteniendose por unos segundos de su labor de cortar los pequeños rollitos de sushi –¿estas bromeando?-pregunto esta sacando la cabeza por la barra de la cocina, solo para poder ver al genio Hyuga sentado en la un sillón de su sala, con una mirada de fastidio

-¿Bromearía? -replico este enfadado de contestar por enesima vez que no era una broma

-Ahora que lo pienso tu nunca lo has hecho… -dijo Tenten con una media sonrisa –y menos con eso –termino de decir la ninja, con una mirada triste, que apenas fue perceptible por el Hyuga –¿y bien?

-¿Bien que?

-¿Que piensas hacer?

-Nada

-¿Nada?

-Eso dije

-Pero… -Tenten llego a la mesa con una charola, en medio de esta se encontraba un plato lleno de rollitos de sushi, cercado de varios pequeños platos, que eran las múltiples salsas para acompañar… la joven kunoichi hizo una seña con la mano libre, indicándole que podía acercase dado que la comida estaba lista –lo vas a tomar así sin más –gruño Tenten -¿acaso no puedes negarte?

-No es tan sencillo –dijo Neji ayudándole a servir -mi padre murió por el Bouke… y ahora su único heredero, no quiere contraer nupcias, eso sería deshonroso

-Pero no pueden obligarte a casarte con alguien que no amas… -replico ella viendo al genio frente a el, el cual ya tomaba asiento

-Tal parece que si…

-Pero Neji…eso simplemente no es justo... ni ilogico... es una actitud retrograda, eso de el matrimonio a la fuerza... algo se tiene que hacer... algo...

-No hay nada que hacer… Tenten... soy un Hyuga, el único heredero del Bouke... no puedo decir simplemente no gracias... hay tradiciones y normas que cumplir... que aunque no quiera tengo que acatar...

-Pero...

-No hay nada que hacer – volvio a decir este mirandole fieramente…haciendole entender que la conversación estaba terminada, la chica de los chongitos abrió los labios, para poder decir algo, sin embargo sus usuales gritos, se negaban a dejar sus garganta… así que tras unos breves segundos de silencio dijo:

-_Créeme que me gustaría hacer algo…_

-¿Dijiste algo? –dijo este como tratando de no dale importancia, sirviendo despreocupadamente el sushi, seguro de haber escuchado cada una de sus palabras

Tenten sonrió ampliamente ocultando su mirada triste y luego con un movimiento de cabeza añadió

-Si… dije que ¿que prefieres, te verde o jugo?

-Te verde gracias –dijo este con una media sonrisa.

-Perfecto, porque se me termino el jugo –dijo esta sirviendo una taza de te verde bien frío, para luego servirse y tras dar las gracias empezar a comer.

El insistente ruido de las manecillas de un reloj de pared nunca fue tan molesto, el silencio que reinaba en el apartamento de la ninja estaba empezando a irritarle…

Neji volteaba a ver a kunoichi la cual comia en silencio, mirando con mucho interes el plato lleno de salsa para acompañar... Neji, estaba intrigado, nunca, y eso realmente era nunca… había comido con algún integrante de su equipo en forma silenciosa, menos aún con la que tenía enfrente… de alguna manera, Tenten siempre se las ingeniaba para hablar, y ser una parlanchina sin remedio, al principio resultaba molesto dado que en el clan Hyuga, si decía dos palabras en la hora de la comida era mucho, sin embargo, despues de casi 10 años de la insistente alharaca , de la joven, la hora de la comida, ya era extraña si no escuchaba su voz.

El ruido de las manecillas, le parecio que era cada vez más fuerte... nuevamente volteo a ver a Tenten pero esta comia tan tranquilamente como si nada.

Neji vio el reloj, tal vez si le arrojara un par de shurikens... sin embargo, Tenten se enfurecería... romper el molesto reloj, no era la mejor opción... sabía cual era lo mejor... pero era tan extraño para el...

-¿Decías que viste hoy a Lee?

_Ser quien iniciara la conversación._

Tenten levanto su vista, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, su muda protesta, habia resultado había hecho hablar al Hyuga... cosa que no cualquiera podría decir, una sonrisa de Tenten hizo al Hyuga sonrojarse levemente.

La joven apoyo el codo en la mesa y con una actitud desenfadada, contesto:

-Ahhh si, unos minutos antes de toparme contigo... –dijo ella accediendo con la cabeza y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo comento alegremente –Sabes, me pidió salir con el otra vez

-¿En serio? –dijo alzando una ceja…

_¿Salir con el… otra vez?_-repitió su cerebro, mientras procuraba darle un poco de coherencia a la oración… definitivamente, algo no cuadraba, ahí…¿_Tenten estaba saliendo con Lee?... ¿Desde cuando?... ¿Y porque nadie se había dignado a decirle nada?_

-_Tal vez, porque matarías al imbecil que hiciera eso_ -dijo rapidamente su conciente, Neji fijo su vista en la joven, la cual sonreía... y accedía con la cabeza.

_Eso sin duda debía ser una broma de mal gusto._

-Sip –dijo esta con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa –creo que nuevamente quiere darle celos a una chica que lo trae loco

-¿Una chica nueva? –dijo este dejando atrás su instinto asesino por unos segundos, las cosas nuevamente empezaban a ir por buen camino

-Bueno eso dijo el…ahora que es un ninja tan reconocido tiene un monton de misiones y conoce a muchas chicas lindas...

-¿Ya olvido tan pronto a tu amiga rosita?

-¿Sakura?… creo que si…-dijo esta negando con la mano con la que sostenia los palillos -al parecer se dio por vencido, después de que Sakura se comprometió con Sasuke Uchiha

-Pobre –dijo Neji conteniendo una leve risita que convirtió rápidamente en una tos forzada

-Si, creo que le rompió el corazón a Lee, pero se recupera rápido es lo que me gusta de el –dijo Tenten alzando los ojos, como si estuviese recordando algo agradable. Neji, frunció el ceño

_-¿Gustar?... pensó_ viendo a la kunoichi, la cual parecía nuevamente la alegre y jovial joven que había conocido desde siempre

-¿Tenten?

-¿Si?

-¿Te gusta Lee? –dijo sin miramientos, mirando a la joven , la cual no pudo hacer más que parpadear un par de veces levemente confundida

-¿Qué si me gusta Lee?

-Si...

Tenten soltó una sonora carcajada

-¡Por favor claro que no!

-Acabas de decir…

-Ahhh eso…-dijo la joven moviendo la mano en forma negativa - si me gusta su forma de ser, siempre tan optimista, y alegre… pero de ahí que sienta algo por el más grande que amistad. eso esta muy lejos de la realidad... pense que lo sabías

Neji se tranquilizo un poco y siguió comiendo su sushi como si nada pasara

-Solo somos buenos amigos…-aseguro la joven

-Sin embargo sales con el –dijo Neji sin pensar realmente sus palabras, la joven le miro fijamente, sin embargo este siguió mirando su plato de sushi como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo. Tenten rió levemente

-Si no te conociera tan bien… juraría que estas celoso

Neji bufo y como si fuera la cosa más ilógica del mundo contesto

-Claro que no –sin embargo Tenten siguió mirándole como si estuviera viendo algo muy gracioso

-Solo salgo con el… para ayudarle, cuando trata de darle celos a alguna chica…-comento esta con una risita ahogada - aunque ahora que lo pienso … solo salí con el, esa vez…que trato de darle celos a Sakura te acuerdas en aquel festival -comento ella señalandole con los palillos del sushi

-Si…y si mal no recuerdo en ese festival Sakura y Uchiha dieron a conocer su noviazgo

-Hai… Lee estuvo llorando casi toda la noche… pero cuando se calmo, me hizo prometer que saldría con el, cuando necesitara... (como llamarlo) una ayuda de ese tipo -dijo esta bebiendo todo su te frió de un solo sorbo y tras un segundo de silencio, poso las manos en el vaso jugando con el –aunque… creo que tendré que faltar a mi palabra, esta vez…

Neji levanto la vista para verla, seguía rara, nuevamente demasiado sería, como si no fuera ella le intrigaba.

-¿Puedo saber el porque?

-Porque si esta chica acepta salir con el…-Tenten se mordió el labio inferior - voy a ser la única solterona del grupo

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Tenten sonrió de forma melancólica, y tras jugar con las gotitas de te que quedaban al fondo de su bebida contesto

-Bien… se que es una razón un poco tonta… pero… antes… Lee tu y yo éramos los únicos sin pareja, y siempre pensé que íbamos a seguir así por un rato… pero ahora….. … Lee esta teniendo un poco más de éxito con las chicas, y tu… tu…bueno… tu pronto contraerás nupcias, por eso digo que solo quedare yo –dijo Tenten con una sonrisa grande, pero Neji pudo ver en sus ojos toda la tristeza reflejada que escondía tras su sonrisas.

-Claro que no… puedes encontrar a alguien que te…

Tenten rió un poquito mientras tragaba el último trozo de sushi de la manera menos femenina posible

-¿Realmente crees que alguien se interesaría en mi?…

-Tenten..

-Soy gritona, mandona y nunca tengo tiempo para nada, apenas puedo entre las clases en la academia y las misiones… nunca le dedicaría el suficiente tiempo a un chico… tengo todas las características que les gustan a ustedes los hombres –dijo sarcástica -¿no crees?

-A algunos sí –dijo Neji con la mirada puesta en ella, que era lo que le estaba pasando, se pregunto, por ya tercera vez en esa noche hablaba sin siquiera pensarlo, eso no era cosa que le pasara a el, siempre razonaba las cosas antes de decir algo, siempre en guardía, así fuera en cualquier simpleza como una cena, los ojos oscuros de la joven se posaron en los plateados de el, Neji trago saliva, por alguna razón la kunochi frente a el, le hacía bajar las armas.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto Tenten dejando a un lado el sushi, mientras un pequeño grano de arroz colgaba de sus labios, Neji sabía que tenía que decir algo, sin embargo su atención esta puesta en otra cosa, en un pequeño grano de arroz, que en ese momento colgaba en sus labios, rosados y pequeños en esos delicados y seguramente… suaves labios…

Neji se abofeteo mentalmente¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?... no estaba pensado así de cualquier mujer, estaba pensando en Tenten, su compañera de equipo desde los 11 años, Neji apretó un puño, tal vez el hecho de tener que casarse tan rápidamente le hacía pensar de manera tan irracional.

-Neji ¿Qué dijiste? –volvió a preguntar Tenten

-Es tarde… debo irme a dar una ronda con las Anbus

-…. Hai… -dijo Tenten con la misma mirada de desconcierto, Neji tomo los platos y los llevo a la lavaplatos mientras la joven le seguía con la mirada, como esperando que empezara a hablar, cosa que hizo después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio

-Por cierto… casi lo olvido, dentro de 15 días habrá una fiesta en la mansión Hyuga… estas invitada

-Vaya que amable... gracias…

Tenten pudo ver como el Hyuga, comenzaba a ponerse las mancuernas que utilizaban los Anbus, y sacaba de dentro de su porta shuriken su mascara Anbu…

La mirada de la joven se entorno, sabía lo que había escuchado, sin embargo Neji volvía a tomar esa maldita actitud hermética.

Sintió que las tripas se le retorcían, la molestía se estaba incrementando... sabía que se iría, dentro de unos minutos o quizás menos, pero no podía dejarlo ir, sin saber, que era lo que pasaría dentro de quince días, si tenía solo quince días, para el…

-¿Neji?

-¿Si?

-El motivo de la fiesta es sobre… -La joven ninja pudo ver claramente como el genio Hyuga le miraba con un semblante más serio de lo normal, esa mirada era la respuesta que el quería sin embargo quería escucharlo con palabras –bien… es con… motivo de…

-¿De mi futuro prometedor? … Si…

Tenten bajo la vista, y luego con una sonrisa dijo

-No faltare…

-También anunciaran el compromiso de Hinata-sama

-¿Compromiso?

-Si… ella tuvo más suerte que yo… al menos eligio con quien va a casarse… ese estupido de Naruto tiene mucha suerte…

Tenten procuro reír sin embargo la sonrisa no se hacía presente, la mirada de ella era cada vez más triste, Neji sintio un nudo en la obca del estomago, no le gustaba verla triste, y menos aún cuando el era el causante de aquella tristeza... tal vez podría hacer... o tal vez decir algo:

-Por cierto-dijo Neji viendo el molesto y ruidoso reloj... el cual volvia a interrumpir con su constante ruido de manecillas.

-¿Vas a decirme algo más?

-Si .mascullo el... -odio ese reloj

Tenten vio el reloj y luego a el

-Si yo tambien...

-Y

-¿Y?

-Ese nuevo traje ninja te queda bastante bien… creo que no sería conveniente que lo cambiaras –las pálidas mejillas del Hyuga se colorearon levemente

-¿Que?

-Gracias por la comida

-Neji –llamo la joven, pero era muy tarde, el Hyuga había desaparecido en una nube de humo…

---------------------

Gracias por todos sus comentarios que lindooooooooo... gracias, gracias, gracias...  
**Evelyn816121537:** Que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que tmb este capitulo, mis 4 parejas favoritas reunidas en un solo fic…**Alexa Hiwatari** Es un gusto enorme ver siempre tus reviews, y si como vez, ya actualice, no me tarde tanto como creí, espero que te haya gustado  
**Chica-anime 4ever:** Claro que lo voy a continuar, esta pareja es una de mis favoritas, por no decir mi favorita de Naruto, gracias por tus comentarios.  
**june-li** De hecho la idea, me la inspiro un fic que no esta terminado, y es horrible encontrar un fic que te gusta no acabado, así que aqui me tienes, haciendo el mio, y no te apures, no me ofendo por lo de loca, para que negar la cruz de mi parroquia…**LaxKlaUdiTThaxAzUl:** Que bueno que te guste, y si yo tmb necesito amigos que vean Naruto y les guste, porque a mis migas lo ven pero no les gusta, hay diversidad en todo y hay que respetar. Lastima sigo pensando que no saben lo que se pierden.  
**layla kyoyama:** Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, claro que lo actualizare.  
**nairelena:** Entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes, pero no te preocupes este no es uno de esos.  
**Ki Uzumaki** Pues no se cuan interesante se te hizo este capitulo, pero a mi me guto… , prometo conforme vaya pasando la historia, más romance, más… Tenten Neji… más…Lemon, no se…soy medio mala en eso  
**AgataBlack **Si Tenten siempre la he visto como un personaje fuerte con carácter, no se va a dejar vencer por las miraditas de Neji…**NaRU-GiRl** Si este fic si es de los que continúan de eso no te apures, si va a seguir, no se cuan constante sea, pero si va a seguir.  
**eXa-anime** Gracias… esos 4 tmb son de mis parejas favoritas, tmb Shik/Tem, tal vez algún día haga un fic de ellos dos. Pero por lo pronto primero este.  
**Almita **Pues aquí estuvo el siguiente cap, no se que tan bueno se te hizo ojala sigas leyendo mis capítulos  
**L.I.T** Yep, tiene 15 días para escoger, pero si en ese tiempo no escoge a nadie, ni mocho, se casa con quien la que el clan Hyuga acepte¿que mala soy vd?  
**Iria** Tenten siempre ha sido madura, y puede estar lista para lo que sea… y siiiiiiiii soy cruel con Neji, es que me gusta hacerlo sufrir (jajaja) no te creas… de hecho, me gusta el drama que acaba siempre bien.  
**Tenji18:** Me da gusto que se te haya hecho "gonito", espero te haya gustado este cap.


	3. Bruja

**BRUJA**

_-Han oído_

_-Si que gran noticia_

_-Se dice que se comprometerán al heredero del Bouke, de los Hyuga_

_-Hyuga Neji_

_-Tan guapo_

_-Yo iré a presentarme –_dijo una kunoichi particularmente fea

_-Yo también quizás podríamos pertenecer a los Hyuga_

_-La familia más antigua y poderosa de toda Konoha_

Esa y toda clase de comentarios rondaban por toda Konaha, muchas de las mujeres se encontraban emocionadas de que ese evento, fuera a ocurrir, el primero en mucho tiempo según tenían entendido. Al parecer habían pasado cerca de 21 años desde que el ultimo Hyuga fue comprometido de esa manera…

Pero eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención de las kunoichis de la Hoja, lo mejor del caso, era que habían escuchado que cualquiera podría ser la heredera del Bouke, claro si convencía a los Hyuga, (especialmente a Hiashi Hyuga), de que la candidata escogida sería una buena esposa y futura madre.

-_JAJAJAJA, NEJI HYUGA SERA MIO_

_-Pobreeeeeeeeeeeeee Neji_ –decía Tenten a si misma, al ver, que camino a sus clases en la academia, dos chicas estaban peleando por ver cual sería más del agrado del joven Hyuga

-_debe estar furioso… seguramente no se va a quitar la mascara Anbu en todo el día_

Llevo una paleta de caramelo a sus labios, procurando no reir con la cara que seguramente el Anbu tendría en ese momento.

_-Va a tener una gran selección de donde escoger…una gran selección de tontas_ –dijo esta a si misma después de ver a dos Kunoichis entrar a una tienda de kimonos, con el firme propósito de escoger una ropa adecuada para el evento del siglo.

Tenten ahogo una risita

_-Evento del siglo -_bufo la Kunoichi -_tratare de recordarlo cuando vea a Neji… lo va a encontrar muy divertido _

La joven siguió con la vista a las chicas, la cuales se perdieron tras la puerta de la tienda. Tenten observo por unos segundos el aparador, en ese momento un bonito kimono, azul claro estaba en exhibición.

Tenten se acerco para ver los detalles mejor, realmente era precioso, quedo ensimismada viendo el exquisito obi de seda, las mangas, los detalles del bordado, dio dos pasos adelante, y se detuvo, solo hasta que se dio cuenta que el reflejo del cristal le permitía admirar por unos segundos, como se vería con el kimono puesto…

Las mejillas se tiñeron de un pálido rosado… se veía preciosa.

-_Tal vez deba entrar a preguntar cuanto cuesta_ –pensó ella, ensimismada viendo el bonito kimono, y su encantador reflejo –_tal vez si no es tan caro... pueda comprarlo... aunque es la misma tienda a la que acaban de entrar esas bobas... bien no importa... eso no me hace igual que ellas _

_Después de todo yo también estoy invitada al a la fiesta de los Hyuga, (invitada por el mismisimo Neji Hyuga, mucho más que cualquiera de esas kunoichis podrían presumir) supongo que debo ponerme algo… presentable…_

Tenten miro nuevamente su reflejo, no sabía porque dudaba tanto, solo se trataba de un simple kimono, si bien era cierto que tenía tiempo que no compraba uno, pero eso no era motivo para frenarla.

Sabía que se vería bien, era guapa y con buen gusto, cualquier cosa le quedaba bien, pero en ese momento no solo quería verse bien, quería ser como una princesa... una princesa encantada que opacara a todas las demás y tambien... quería… que Neji se sonrojara con solo verla, que le dijera que se veía hermosa, como una reina... y tal vez, si corría con algo de suerte y su amigo estaba de buenas, tal vez, algo más…

Toda duda se esfumo en ese momento, la joven hincho su pecho acercándose a la tienda con el firme propósito de comprarlo, lo cual habría hecho sino hubiese atendido una llamada:

-**¡TENTEN!**

Escucho, esta respondiendo al nombre, dio vuelta solo para poder ver a la hermosa Ino Yamanaka, correr tras ella

-Tenten espera

-Ahh Ino buenos días –dijo Tenten mirando a su amiga, la cual se veía agitada de tanto correr, Tenten volvió su cara hacia la tienda, el kimono en exhibición, se lo llevaban en ese mismo instante, al parecer alguna de las mujeres que entro antes también se había dado cuenta de lo bonito que era.

_**Suspiro **_

_-Supongo que no estaba destinada a comprarlo –_pensó esta, al tiempo que recibía a su amiga con una sonrisa, que ocultaba perfectamente cualquier tristeza que pudiera haber sentido o estar sintiendo.

-Te he estado hablando desde que saliste de tu casa…-dijo esta casi gritando de la desesperación

-¿En serio?... no te escuche disculpa, hay algunos días en que vengo realmente distraída –admitió ella terminando de comer su paleta, con aire desenfadado.

-Olvida eso… ¿es cierto eso que están diciendo?

-¿Qué?

-Eso que todo el mundo comenta –decía ella con una mirada de notable exasperación

-Ino si no me dices que es eso de lo que esta hablando todo el mundo no puedo contestarte

-Eso… eso…. dijo ella bajando la voz como si estuviera hablando de un secreto de estado -eso de comprometer a Neji

-Ah, eso, si es cierto...las noticias realmente vuelan –dijo ella procurando no darle demasiada importancia, sonriendo como si estuvieran hablando de cualquier cosa

-Cuando se es perteneciente a una importante familia como los Hyuga si -dijo para pronto Ino

Tenten accedio con la cabeza

-Si tienes razón... toda la razón...

-Olvida eso, Tenten

-¿Eh?

-¿Como es que posible que estes asi?

-¿Ehh?... ¿Asi como?

-Así de tranquila… ¡¡¡¡TENTEN COMPROMETERAN A NEJI!!!! –grito ella haciendo que varias de las personas que estaban en la calle voltearan a verla como si estuviera loca, sin embargo Tenten seguía tan tranquila como hacia rato

-Si eso ya lo se

-Pero no entiendo… porque

-¿Qué no entiendes?

-El que estés así de tranquila…

-¿Es malo estarlo?

-No… es decir si… es decir… es que Tenten…

-¿Si?

-...Yo siempre pensé que tu y el… es decir… todos decíamos que…

-Ah eso –dijo Tenten sin perder la sonrisa –no te preocupes por eso… solo…

-… estas demasiado tranquila…

-No tengo porque alterarme

-Tenten

-Dime

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro...

-... ¿Amas a Neji?

-_Amor_ –repitió ella mentalmente, perdiendo su sonrisa, enfocando sus ojos en los ojos azules de su amiga la cual se encontraba expectante por la respuesta

-Amor es una palabra muy grande… -fue lo único que respondió la joven esquivando por unos segundos su mirada…

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta…

-Ino…

-¿Tenten… amas a Neji?

Tenten movio su boca para poder decia algo, pero antes incluso que pudiera abrir los labios para decir nada:

-_A UN LADO _–interrumpió su platica pasando entre ellas dos una joven y prepotente mujer seguida de un sequito de al menos 10 sirvientes -_ESTORBAN_

Por un momento Tenten se sintio aliviada de no tener porque contestar, pero tampoco le gustaba que una persona fuera tan grosera con ella y con su amiga

-OIGA TENGA CUIDADO –gruño Tenten hacia la altiva mujer la cual volteo su cara indignada

-¿Te diriges a mi?

-¡Si lo estoy haciendo! –dijo Tenten encarando a la mujer la cual se vio indignada, sorprendida de que alguien le contestara de tal modo.

La rubia sacudió su cabellera platinada, caminando hacia la ninja de los chongos, al tiempo que esta ultima la examinaba.

Era una mujer preciosa, de una cabellera platinada aún más rubio que el de su amiga Ino, ojos verdes, piel blanca como leche, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, la joven tenía un cuerpo de envidia, vestida elegantamente con una moda muy distinta a la que estaba en ese momento en la hoja, Tenten frunció el ceño, una mujer como esa no pasaría desapercibida en la aldea.

-Usted no es de Konoha –fue lo único que dijo Tenten mirándole indagadora

-¿Yo? Ser de este pequeño pueblo, jamás –dijo esta sacudiendo su cabello, al tiempo que arrastraba las palabras petulante.

-Entonces que hace aquí –gruño Ino, molesta de la actitud de la joven –miembros de aldeas extrañas no pueden estar aquí sin un permiso

-No tengo porque dar explicación alguna a unas _campesinas_ –dijo esta mirando su perfecta manicura, irritando de sobre manera a las jóvenes las cuales replicaron al instante.

-¡¡¡¡CAMPESINAS!!!! –gruñeron las dos al tiempo

Sin embargo la joven se negaba a verlas como si eso fuese un acto denigrante contesto de la misma manera:

-Así es: _campesinas_

-Nosotras no somos campesinas

-Pues si no lo son parecen

Tenten apretó los labios, nadie le llamaba de esa manera, se lo sostenía en su cara y se iba así de tranquila como si nada, saco un par de kunais, hábilmente, y sin prestar atención a Ino le apunto con ellas

-¡Tenten no hagas eso!

-Calla Ino… te doy una oportunidad más quien eres

-No tengo porque decir nada… tu no eres nadie para pedir información alguna sobre mi…

-Bien tu lo has decido, tal vez no sea nadie… pero si miembros de aldeas extrañas se niegan a dar información… a cualquier persona de la hoja, nosotros los oriundos de la Hoja pueden sacarles a patadas… -una sonrisa grande quedo en sus labios - y créeme que voy a disfrutar hacerlo

-Tenten… -escucho la joven a los lejos, mientras la joven afinaba su puntería, hacia la rubia, la cual sin inmutarse volteo la cara, Tenten entorno sus ojos.

El blanco era demasiado sencillo.

-BASTA –dijo entonces una voz masculina, Tenten parpadeo un par de veces, al ver como un hombre joven se ponía en medio de ellas dos.- ¡BASTA YA AORI!

Solo entonces la rubia platinada dejo su actitud arrogante, e ignorando a Tenten le llamo, por lo visto lo conocía bien:

-¡¡¡¡ANJI!!!! –grito la rubia a el joven que estaba enfrente de ella

-Por favor señorita –dijo el joven, ignorando los chillidos de la joven, y dirigiéndose cortésmente hacía Tenten dijo –no es necesario pelear

Tenten parpadeo al verlo, era guapísimo, alto, de piel morena, cabello corto y castaño claro, pero eso no era lo más sobresaliente de el, sino también sus hermosos ojos, verdes, aún más claros que los de la joven rubia…

El joven le sonrió de manera encantadora, tanto que casi hace olvidar a la joven de las kunais lo molesta que estaba, el muchacho dio dos pasos hacia Tenten la cual no podía evitar disimular su verguenza.

Este sin embargo seguía hablando de forma educada, demasiado formal, demasiado elegante, demasiado…como... como Neji… Tenten se sintió culpable de mirar a ese tipo y compararlo con Neji, pero tenía un estilo de hablar muy similar, sin embargo el muchacho que tenía un tono de voz mucho más gentil del cual el Hyuga carecía.

-Por favor les ruego disculpen a mi hermana a veces suele tener mal carácter

-¿Hermana? –balbuceo Tenten procurando no parecer tan tonta como el montón de chicas con las que se había topado toda la mañana

-Si… mi hermana

-No se parecen en nada –mascullo Ino por la bajo, hacia el muchacho el cual no parecía enfadado nada por ese comentario

-Si, ya antes me lo habían dicho –contesto este sonriendo a su amiga rubia la cual, para pronto quedo encantada con la sonrisa del millón que el joven tenía –¿señorita? -pregunto este haciendole contestar con su nombre

-Ino... Ino Yamanaka –dijo esta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al parecer no solo Tenten se había dado cuenta de la belleza del joven.

-Hola, Ino-san –sonrisa

-Hooooooooooollllllll aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –volvió a decir la joven con una sonrisa boba, al tiempo que quitaba a Tenten de en medio y se ponía enfrente del muchacho, el cual parecía divertido, Ino en cambio mantenía una mirada de ensoñación, que pudo haber tenido por más tiempo de no ser por su amiga al lado que jalo su larga cabellera y así le ayudaba a poner los pies sobre la tierra

-Ino, tu novio Chouji, no encontrara esto muy divertido sabes –mascullo esta con una mirada de reproche, la mirada de ensoñación de la rubia se esfumo con la rapidez con la que llego.

Y sin mucho interés se puso al lado de Tenten mientras la tentadora sonrisa de el joven se hacía cada vez más encantadora, la joven lleno sus pulmones de aire pensado bien lo que iba a decir antes de hablar nada:

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Somos los hermanos Kara… Yo soy Anji y ella es Aori, somos originarios del país de la hierba, aquí esta nuestro permiso –dijo este enseñándoselo a Tenten mientras Ino lo examinaba esperando que fuese alguna falsificación

-¿Qué hacen en Konoha?

-Si quieres también te digo de que color es mi ropa interior

-¡Aori! –reprendió su hermano, la joven le miro furibunda sin embargo no dijo nada, solo cruzo sus brazos –hemos sido invitado para conocer al descendiente del Bouke

Tenten se sorprendio por esa respuesta y sin pensarlo mucho dijo:

-¿Por los Hyuga?

-¿Ahhh los conoce señorita?... disculpe mi atrevimiento pero no he escuchado su nombre… -contesto este tendiendo la mano a la joven como señal de un saludo cortes

-Tenten –dijo esta tomando la mano del joven que tan galantemente le ofrecía, el como buen caballero beso delicadamente su mano, escucho que Ino chillo, indignada de ella haber recibido solo una cortes sonrisa, Tenten, se puso toda colorada, mientras quitaba su mano al instante

-Un hermoso nombre

-Arigato –dijo Tenten mientras veía que la rubia, Aori le miraba con superioridad, descaradamente la veía de arriba abajo, Tenten inflo sus mejillas, lista para pelear… nuevamente

-¿Tenten-san?

-¿Si? –respondió ella sin dejar de ver a la rubia

-Me decía… ¿usted conoce a los Hyuga?

-Ah, si –Tenten poso su vista en el muchacho que fue presentado como Anji -soy amiga de uno de ellos… Neji Hyuga –respondió ella con una sonrisa, mientras en su mente recordaba por unos segundos a su joven amigo.

-¿¡¡¡NEJI HYUGA!!!? –dijo entonces la rubia sorprendida –debe ser mentira.

-Nunca digo mentiras –replico Tenten, sintiendo cada vez más antipatia por la joven

-Pues… yo no lo creo… una mujer como tu, no puede conocer a un Hyuga

Tenten frunció la nariz:

_¿Quién era ella para decir nada?_

-¿Qué, has dicho?

-Lo que has oído… tu no puedes ser… ni siquiera conocida del Hyuga… no te habrás equivocado y serás la sirviente de la familia Hyuga

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-Aori, eso ha sido muy descortés -decía el joven con las mejillas coloradas mientras intentaba inútilmente hacer que Tenten soltara las armas.

-Solo digo la verdad… ella solo…

-¿Dime Aori de la hierba quieres que tus restos sean enterrados en Konoha o quieres que los regresemos a la Hierba? -empezo a alzar la voz viendo a la rubia, la cual para pronto se encendio y mirando a la chunnin frente a ella empezo a lanzar golpes al aire.

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes campe...!

Una risita ahogada proveniente de la rubia ninja de la hoja hizo irritar aún más a la Kara de la hierba.

-¿Perdón… te estas riendo de mi? –dijo la rubia encarando a la otra rubia…

-Si, lo estoy haciendo –dijo Ino poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, encarando con la mirada a la joven

-¿Acaso dije algo que te parezca divertido? –dijo la joven enfatizando cada palabra, con un constante desprecio.

-Si.. de hecho si… -atino a decir Ino la cual tenía la sonrisa en sus labios –me parece muy gracioso, ver que una boba mujer de la hierba confunda a la _**novia** _de Hyuga Neji con una sirvienta

--_**SILENCIO**--_

Por unos segundos ninguno de los presentes dijo absolutamente nada, cada quien analizando la información recibida de diferente manera.

-_ESA MUGROSA SU NOVIA_... _COMO NO… DEBE SER UNA MALA BROMA _–pensaba la rubia viendo a la castaña

-_ASI QUE SON NOVIOS… LASTIMA… PERO SI ES SU NOVIA, PORQUE EL SOUKE MANDO LA INVITACIÓN A AORI_ –pensaba el muchacho viendo a la chica de los chongitos

-_NEJI SE VA A ENFURECER, CUANDO SE ENTERE…O TAL VEZ NO _–pensaba la aludida, mientras una sonrisa en su rostro se había cada vez más intensa

-Así es… mi amiga a la que le acabas de decir sirviente, es en realidad la novia de Hyuga Neji –repetía malvadamente, la rubia, que al parecer estaba disfrutando de sobremanera hacer rabiar a los dos extraños de la hierba.

-¡INOOOOOOOOO! –grito Tenten toda roja, fingiendo enfado, claro que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo aquel comentario, pero tampoco le gustaba que las personas dejaran mentiras.

Sabía que Ino no lo había hecho por irritarla, pero aquella aclaración fue soltada sin pensarlo, y podría causarle problemas, a los dos aludidos.

Finalmente la joven de la hierba una vez habiendo analizado las mordaces palabras, compenso su minuto de silencio con un comentario mal intencionado.

-Que buen chiste –dijo la joven Aori, riendo de forma fingida, apartando de un golpe a su hermano, caminando hacia las 2 ninjas de la hoja, con una actitud altiva –Hyuga Neji jamás podría salir con una mujer como esta –dijo esta señalando a Tenten de forma despreciativa, al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos, dándole una expresión mucho más adusta.

Ahora fue turno de Tenten de alzar la voz, esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso:

-¿Qué¿Y porque no? –respingo, a punto de decirle dos que tres verdades.

La rubia la miro de arriba abajo antes de empezar a hablar nuevamente

-Solo mírate… estamos hablando del heredero de los Hyuga, uno de los hombres más atractivos, de toda Konoha, que haría fijándose en una vulgar campesina como tu… una común ninja de la hoja…

Tenten abrió los labios, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban y sus manos empezaban a temblar, ya antes algunas mismas ninjas mal intencionadas habían hecho comentarios semejantes:

¿Que hacia ella... una común ninja de la hoja en un grupo de elite, en el que se encontraba?.

Primero Hyuga Neji, el heredero del Bouke, fuerte, inteligente, rico y por supuesto lo que más llamaba la atención de las ninjas de la hoja increíblemente atractivo.

Pero eso no era lo único con lo que tenía que lidiar, también se encontraba su otro compañero de equipo: Rock Lee, el mejor ninja en todo Konoha en lo que representaba combates cuerpo a cuerpo, con una determinación de hierro, una fuerza incomparable y velocidad que ni siquiera los más experimentados, Chunnis, podrían con ella.

Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ello, dado que había demostrado con sus habilidades ser una de las mejores kunoichis de toda la aldea, y esos comentarios mal intencionados habían quedado en el olvido.

Sin embargo… esa mujer puso el dedo en la llaga.

-**_Voy a matarte_** –gruño Tenten poniendo en alto su kunai nuevamente, y tal vez lo hubiese hecho de no ser por Ino que luchaba por detenerla

-Tenten basta, no vale la pena

-Suéltame INOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Un Hyuga jamás estaría contigo

-Es su compañera de equipo desde los 11 años…

-Una compañera de equipo… solo a eso puedes llegar con un Hyuga

Tenten finalmente pudo soltarse de el agarre de su amiga y sin importarle que varias personas en la calle se repegaran a la pared asustados, por la cara de psicopata que proyectaba le encaro:

-Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeen y a ti que más te da… a ti que te importa con quien salga o no Neji, ni siquiera lo conoces

-Lo conocere… y eso de importarme –la joven rio cruelmente y miro a la ninja -Importarme realmente no me importa, es más creo… que estoy siendo demasiado buena y te estoy ayudando

-Aori basta –dijo su hermano con una mirada severa

-No Anji… que esta mujer lo sepa ahora…

-¡¡¡¿SABER QUE?!!!… ¡ANDA DILO QUE PARECES MUY ANSIOSA DE HACERLO!

-Bien… yo Aori Kara de la hierba… seré la esposa de Hyuga Neji, de la Hoja

Tenten le miro fijamente, que era eso de esposa… seguramente esa tipa estaba más loca de lo que pensó

-¿Esposa?...

-Así es… su esposa

-¡¡¡Estas chiflada!!!

-Eso quisieras –dijo la rubia y volteando a ver a su hermano termino de decir –Anji podrías decirle el porque estamos aquí en este pequeño pueblo

Tenten dejo de ver a la joven y ahora su vista se poso en el muchacho que estaba unos pocos centímetros atrás de su hermana el cual se veía algo apenado de tener que dar la siguiente información:

-Tenten-san Aori fue llamada por los Hyuga, para presentarse como_ **prometida y futura esposa**_ de Hyuga Neji

Tenten abrió los ojos como platos, era cierto, algo así le había dicho Neji, miro a Aori... así que esa mujer, era una de las prometidas que Neji tenía que elegir, ya lo sabia y aún así lo tomo por sorpresa, la joven se mordió un labio, mientras la cruel sonrisa de Aori, era más intensa.

-Tenten –llamo Ino preocupada

-Esa es la realidad –dijo la rubia sin ningún tipo de consideración -Neji va a casarse conmigo

Tenten le fulmino con la mirada, sus ojos se mostraban cristalizados, las lagrimas amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas

-Vamos Anji –dijo Aori tomando de su brazo a su hermano, el cual camino a su lado viendo preocupado a Tenten pero sin saber que decir siguió junto con su hermana.

-¿Tenten estas bien? –le llamo Ino, al ver que Tenten no decía nada, solo agacho la cabeza, apretando con fuerza sus puños hasta hacerse daño con las uñas

-Tente…

-Esa… tipa -murmuro Tenten

-Si es un bruja… pero vamos no te…

-Esa tipa…

-Tenten, venga vamonos…

-ESA TIPA –gruño Tenten con una mirada desafiante

-¿Tenten?

-ESA TIPA NO SE VA A QUEDAR CON NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII –grito esta a todo pulmón, mientras Ino se quedaba a su lado mirándole sorprendida, juraría que ella se pondría a llorar, pero no que se pondría a gritar en medio de la calle.

Sin embargo Tenten toda fuera de si le grito a la rubia, señalándole con un dedo y luego haciendo una seña grosera…

-ESCUCHAME BIEN RUBIA OXIGENADA, NEJI NUNCA SE VA A CASAR CONTIGO NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Mujer igualada –dijo la rubia sacudiendo su cabellera platinada, mientras su hermano veía a la ninja de las armas con una sonrisa en el rostro –vamos Anji… -dijo esta dando dos pasos, sin embargo el joven no se movió, viéndose su hermana obligada a volver a llamarle _-_

_-¿Anji?_

-Si ya voy…Aori

-Rapido Anji... que has hecho quedandote viendo como un idiota a esa tipa

El joven rio ligeramente y sin prestar atención al comentario dijo:

-No negaras que tiene carácter

-ASI SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA… NEJI NO VA A CASARSE CONTIGO… BRUJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Vulgar si me lo preguntas a mí

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo... **

**Que emoción que emoción, primera vez que un fic mío tiene tantos reviews, ayy, ayyy creo k voy a llorar k emoción, mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, gracias, gracias, los tomo en cuenta para los siguientes capitulos, mil gracias )**

**Kamy-chan** –Neji es uno de los personajes más sexys de toda la serie. Tiene un no se que k k se yo... gracias por tus comentarios...  
**Misado-uchiha:** Gracias, desconozco cuando entras a clases, pero voy a procurar terminarlo pronto. Y si lo hago flaquear, nadie es inmune al amor, ni siquiera el genio Hyuga.  
**Tenji18.-**Gracias solo espero no pasarme un poco del drama porque de hecho este fic lo quería hacer comico, pero al final salio esto  
**Nairelena.-** Nop, procurare no tardame en actualizar y sip, Neji ya tiene que ponerse vivo, sino lo casan con quien quieran.  
**NejiLoveTenten.-** Si, se a cual te refieres, el fic es muy bueno, pero el final no me gusto, habrá drama, pero no a ese extremo.  
**Charlotte-87.-** hay tan pocos fics de estos 2, k quise poner mi granito de arena, espero k te haya gustado este capitulo.  
**Hibi-san.-** Gracias, gracias lo haré  
**Evelyn816121537.-** Yep, Neji no es de piedra, pero primero tiene k aclarar su cabeza, antes de decir algo, si voy a poner parejas, no mucho, por k este fic, es mayormente N/T pero si voy a poner algunas parejitas por ahí...en momentos especificos...  
**SBM-Angie.-** Je, je, je… sip tendre k poner un poco de drama para que el fic sea más interesante )  
**Saku Fanel.-** Lo hare, no te apures, creeme que lo hare  
**Exa-anime.-** Mejor k se lo diga Neji a k se entere por otro lado, y ya hice un poco más largos, los capitulos... ojala te haya gustado.  
**L.I.T..-** Hombres… k te puedo decir… así son de cabezones… jaja, me paso con Neji, pero me acuerdo tanto de un amigo con el... procurare no ser tan mala con Neji.  
**DarkLady-Iria.-** Nunca se va a dar por vencida, y si en algun momento llega a dudar, siempre tiene a sus migas, para ayudarla… espero volver a sacar al reloj, pero temo decir k su vida no será muy larga u.u  
**Hina-uzumaki.-**ahhhh la chica k le gusta a Lee, aki entre nos, no pense en nadie, pero bueno ahora k lo dices habré de analizarlo...  
**Alexa Hiwatari.-** Gracias Alexa, me salio de corazon…-aja-  
**Tenshi of Light.-** Quizas si haga una continuación de hecho había pensado en algun pequeño Neji o Tenten… estudiando con los futuros vástagos de sus compañeros…o a lo mejor y uno de su vida de casados o… nunca lo había pensado… buena idea Tenshi… veamos si tiene segunda parte.  
**Kisame Hoshigaki.-** Tmb son de mis parejas favoritas, y me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, gracias Kisame.


	4. Noche de copas

**NOCHE DE COPAS **

-Maldita bruja oxigenada… ¿quien se esta creyendo para venir a decirme algo así a mi?… es una maldita y maldita y… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDITA BRUJA OXIGENADA!!!!!!!! –repitió por enésima vez la kunoichi, mientras jugaba peligrosamente con una kunai dándole un aspecto de una fiera.

-Tenten tienes que hacer eso… -dijo una voz suave y femenina a su lado, la kunoichi vio a la ninja medico a su lado.

Sakura Haruno, le veía con una expresión de que su paciencia estaba a punto de agotarse, la joven medico, separo uno de sus mechones rosados de frente de sus ojos, para ponerlo detrás de un bonito prendedor dorado el cual le ayudaba a controlar un poco su flequillo.

-Estamos aquí para celebrar, el compromiso de Hinata y Naruto y no para lucir como unas criminales -termino de decir esta, señalando a la chica Hyuga al lado de esta, la cual se sonrojo levemente y accedio con la cabeza.

Tenten inflo sus mejillas, jamás podrían lucir como unas criminales, y menos ella, que ahora lucía un encantador traje de ninja con estampado de flores y unos flequillos colgando en los bordes. En vez de una criminal parecía una princesa.

Bostezo forzadamente sabía que tenía razón se estaba comportando de una forma muy infantil, había estado maldiciendo a la chica de la hierba todo el día, y en su clase en la academia utilizo un madero como enemigo, curiosamente el tronco era demasiado parecido a la chica rubia, Tenten accedio con la cabeza, dio un par de vueltas a la kunai antes de guardarlo en su porta shuriken.

-Lo siento Sakura, es que vengo un poco irritable esa noche –admitió ella, tomando de un solo sorbo una bebida enfrente de ella.

-¿Podemos saber el porque Tenten-san? –dijo la apenas audible voz de Hinata a su lado, Tenten le miro por unos segundos, el largo cabello de la Hyuga, le llamo la atención, no se había percatado lo largo y bonito que lo tenía, a comparación de cómo lo tenía cuando más joven, ahora su cabello le llegaba hasta la cadera dándole un aspecto mucho más femenino y encantador de lo que ya de por si era.

El brillo del cabello de Hinata la distrajo por unos segundos, por unos momentos le recordó a alguien más, el parecido se había hecho más evidente ahora que su cabellera era tan larga como la de su primo, del Bouke sintió una opresión en el pecho.

Y antes incluso de contestarle se llevo nuevamente un vaso lleno de sake a los labios terminándolo de un solo sorbo.

-No tiene caso Hinata –dijo la joven recargando su cabeza en su mano con un semblante aburrido, dándole un aspecto misterioso del cual, estuvo bastante orgullosa. –solo digamos que se trata de una tontería…

-Si una tontería que proviene de la Hierba

-¡INO!-grito la joven hacía la chica rubia que estaba enfrente de ella, la cual en ese momento se encontraba bebiendo un poco de sake…-¡prometiste no decir nada!

-Mou, pensé que ya les habías dicho –mintió la rubia con una sonrisa boba en el rostro y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, Ino sabía beber, así que no creeía que lo habia hecho por el alcohol.

Tenten fulmino con la mirada a la kunoichi que en ese momento, retocaba un poco su poco visible maquillaje, Tenten frunció el ceño nunca entendía porque su amiga hacía eso, ella era una de las ninjas más bonitas de toda Konoha, no necesitaba maquillaje, con su hermosa cabellera rubia, (sujetada en ese momento en un chongo demasiado elaborado), su cuerpo escultural y su ropa seductora tenía más que suficiente.

Nuevamente el recuerdo se hizo presente por unos segundos Ino le recordó a aquella odiosa mujer de la hierba.

Solo por el físico claro estaba, porque el carácter petulante del cual Ino fue portadora por mucho tiempo, no le llegaba ni a los talones a la tal Aori de la hierba.

-¿De la hierba? –escucho que le llamaba una cuarta voz, Tenten fijo su vista hacia de donde la escucho provenir, ahí una joven y hermosa ninja castaña clara le miraba interrogante, Tenten le vio antes de dignarse a contestar, de todas era tal vez la que menos había cambiado, solo había cambiado un poco su cabello llevándolo en una cola alta con unos coquetos mechones de sus flequillos cayéndole en la frente, dándole un aspecto más maduro.

-Si Temari de la hierba –dijo Tenten –una mujer rubia de la hierba –finalizo Tenten con una mirada de desafortuno -una odiosa mujer de la hierba

-¿Qué hace una mujer de la hierba en Konoha? –dijo entonces la voz de Sakura, tratando de detener inútilmente a una Tenten la cual volvía a tomar un vaso de sake.

-Vino por Neji –contesto ella como quien no quiere darle importancia, 3 de las cinco ninjas, se vieron entre si, confundidas.

-¿Por Neji? –repitió entonces Sakura, viendo a Tenten viendo como sus mejillas se estaban empezando a tornar un poco rojas.

-Hai –dijo Tenten mirando su reflejo en el vaso –por Neji

-Al fin llegamos –dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellas, Tenten ni siquiera se molesto en levantar la mirada, pero escucho como Ino se levantaba de su silla como si fuera un resorte, y se colgaba del cuello de su novio

-CHOUJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII -llamo ella, besando en los labios, Tenten alzo la vista, había llegado el equipo masculino, primero Chouji, como ya había escuchado el cual ya se encontraba sentado al lado de su rubia y flameante novia: Ino Yamanaka

Nara Shikamaru, venia detrás de el, el cual, al ver a la efusiva parejita, había decidido rodear casi media mesa, para poder sentarse al lado de la kunoichi de la arena, la cual le recibió con una silenciosa sonrisa, al tiempo que este se sentaba a su lado mascullando algo que sonaba como:

_Mendokusai_

Tenten pudo ver claramente, como la ninja de la arena, y el ninja dominador de la sombras empezaban a hablar en voz queda, mientras la sonrisa de la hermana del kazekage, se hacía más grande, la del joven Shikamaru Nara disminuía…

Tenten sabía que escuchar conversaciones de los demás era una gran falta de educación, así que opto por mirar hacía otro lado… viendo como el 3ro de los hombres y el único heredero del clan Uchiha ya había llegado.

Sasuke Uchiha, fue recibido por Sakura, con una sonrisa y un ligero y apenas perceptible beso en los labios, al tiempo que este se sentaba al lado de su prometida, la cual para pronto se recargo en el, con una mirada de tranquilidad y una sonrisa radiante.

Por ultimo el ninja que sería imposible pasar desapercibido llego sentándose al lado de su futura esposa, gritando de forma efusiva a la joven, atrayendo la atención de varios de los presentes en la mesa y algunos otros de mesas más lejanas

-HINAAAAAAAAAATTTTTAAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN

-Ohayo Naruto-kun –dijo esta con una ligera sonrisilla en los labios, y un sonrojo poco perceptible, el cual se hizo más evidente, cuando este le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Hinata… lamentamos la tardanza –contesto este rascando la cabeza

-No… no… te preocupes…

El joven entrecerró sus ojos soltando una carcajada

-La verdad no dábamos con el lugar –dijo este sentándose al lado de su futura esposa.

-Todo por seguir tus estupidas anotaciones Naruto –dijo para pronto el heredero Uchiha, mientras pasaba un brazo por detrás del hombro de su novia.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?... repite eso Sasuke… -gruño Naruto sacando un papel pequeño arrugado, tirándolo al centro de la mesa…- Gracias a estas estupidas anotaciones…-dijo este señalando el papel con el dedo índice.

-Terminamos al otro extremo de la ciudad –le interrumpió Shikamaru con una expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro.

Hinata tomo el pequeño papel, tratando de descifrar, la letra, donde detrás de unos tachones podría decir que decía:

_-Bar Airon de Konoha 10 de la noche…_

-etto… Naruto-kun

-SI PERO AL FINAL LLEGAMOS EHHH BAKA SHIKAMARU

-Naruto…

-Un segundo Hinata… MI ANOTACION ES POR LA QUE LLEGAMOS A…

-Naruto-kun –interrumpió Hinata señalándole el papel - escribiste mal el nombre del bar.

-¿Qué? –Naruto dejo su ruidosa alegaba volteando a ver a Hinata la cual accedía con la cabeza un poco avergonzada

-El nombre del bar es _Aino_, no _Airon_ –dijo ella señalando lo escrito en el papel

-¿Qué? –dijo este tomando el papel entre sus manos viendo claramente las letras _AIRON_, Naruto con un poco de desesperación, miro a todos lados viendo un vaso, un cenicero y las mismas servilletas con el logotipo de el bar, _AINO. _

-Baka –gruño Sasuke propiciándole un buen coscorrón, al joven el cual no paraba de reírse como tonto…

-Heeeeee… un error lo tiene cualquiera

-Ya decía yo, que no podían haber elegido un bar como aquel al que paramos –dijo Shikamaru, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, Temari sonrió y no sin antes recargarse en su hombro le pregunto

-¿A dónde fueron a parar? –las mejillas del joven se iluminaron un poco más

-Un bar gay…

-Eso les pasa por no preguntar bien –replico Sakura, bebiendo un poco

-Al que le tocaba preguntar era a Naruto –dijo para pronto Sasuke viendo con malos ojos al rubio, el cual seguía riéndose como un bobo, mientras Hinata reía disimuladamente.

-Aún así –respondió Sakura llevando una pequeña botana a sus labios –deberían saberlo… todas las chicas nos reunimos en mismo bar, cada semana desde hace 5 años

-Pero Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaan

-Callado te defiendes mejor baka –dijo Shikamaru, llamando a un mesero para poder ellos ordenar.

Naruto tomo un vaso de forma amenazante, pero antes incluso de hablar, volteo a ver a la única joven en la mesa sin pareja, el joven ladeo su cabeza, viendo a la ninja de los chongitos, mirar disimuladamente la puerta, como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

-¿Eh?... Y Neji –dijo este

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente.

Sakura llevo un buen de botanas a su boca evitando así la necesidad de hablar, Sasuke miro al rubio con una mirada criminal, pero dado que el, no hablaba mucho no hubo necesidad de que dijera algo, Ino miro a Tenten con preocupación y luego a Chouji el cual parecía igual de confundido que Naruto.

Ya había pasado cierto tiempo y el Hyuga no aparecía, además Neji no había quedado de verse con ellos así que era poco probable que se perdiera por las malas indicaciones de Naruto, así que la única opción posible era:

-¿Qué acaso no va a venir?

Temari le miro con el ceño fruncido viéndolo de una forma que recordaba su lazo sanguíneo con el Kazekage de la Arena, sin embargo Shikamaru lo único que hizo fue mover la cabeza de forma negativa

-Baka

-¿Qué?...¿Pero que dije?... ¿Hinata?

Naruto movió la cabeza intrigado, volteando a ver a Hinata la cual se veía algo triste

-Seguramente Neji-niisan, no tardara en llegar –respondió ella con una sonrisa, sin contestarle a el, más bien respondiéndole a una pregunta silenciosa que formuló la maestra de las armas…

-Como sea, a mi me da igual –dijo Tenten sin ver a ninguno de los presentes a los ojos, obviamente ninguno de los presentes le creía ni media palabra.

-Tenten-san –dijo Hinata, viendo a Tenten servirse un poco más de sake

-Si no se preocupen por eso, seguramente tiene mucho trabajo en el cuartel ya saben como es todo eso… de los Anbus

-Pe…

-Ahora vengo… -dijo Tenten levantándose de la mesa

-¡Pero Tenten… Gomen, gomen… no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal! Gomen no te vayas!-empezó a gritar Naruto sintiendo la culpa carcomerle el alma

-Pero…-dijo ella parpadeando un par de veces -si yo solo voy a baño –dijo Tenten señalando por encima de su hombro, en dirección a los baños de mujeres.

-Ahhhh etto… ahhh, esta bien supongo –dijo el poniéndose rojo y empezando a reír, Tenten le vio con desesperación, de no ser porque los acababa de ver llegar juraría que había estada bebiendo toda la noche.

Aunque si se ponía a analizarlo Naruto Uzumaki siempre había sido así

Tenten se alejo de la mesa con la esperanza de que en el baño hubiera un poco más de silencio del que ya había en la mesa.

Apenas dando un par de pasos, pudo escuchar varias voces de los más variadas…

-ERES UN TONTO –esa es Sakura pensó Tenten al oír los chillidos agudos de la joven.

-NO PUEDES QUEDARTE DOS SEGUNDOS CALLADO ¿VERDAD? –ese es Sasuke

-QUE TORPE ERES –dijo Ino

-YA VEZ LO QUE HAS HECHO –Chouji

-BRUTO –Temari

-Naruto-kun –Hinata

-Mendokusai –fue lo ultimo que escucho, que tenía algo de sentido porque después escuchar unos claros golpes resonar en una cabeza medianamente hueca.

Tenten rió por lo bajo, entrando a los baños, echando un vistazo atrás, Sakura ya estaba gritando como demente a algo que se encontraba a la altura del piso.

_Pobre Naruto_ –suspiro esta traspasando la puerta de los baños, por fortuna estaban vacíos, realmente no necesitaba mucho utilizarlos, solo quería un poco de paz y silencio, y tal vez, salir de ahí para dejar de sentirse la solterona en aquel bonito grupo de parejitas…

Lamento que Lee no hubiera podido asistir, (así no sería la única sin pareja en el grupo) pero tenía una misión en la aldea de la Arena, en donde ayudaría a Gaara y su hermano con algún asunto de vital importancia, según palabras de el.

Así que tras disculparse repetidamente con Hinata y darle toda serie de consejos y felicitaciones el joven guerrero se fue con el firme propósito de terminar su misión lo más pronto posible, para estar presente en la fiesta de compromiso del futuro matrimonio.

-Que deprimente –mascullo inclinándose un poco para poder mojarse la cara, la joven se levanto justo al tiempo que un segundo reflejo en el espejo del baño.

-Hinata –dijo esta volteándose al instante

-… es… espero no haberte molestado…

-No, no para nada –dijo esta tomando una toallitas de papel para poder secarse un poco la cara, Hinata, trato de acercase un poco más a ella, pero esta evitaba verla directamente, fingiendo mojarse el pelo, luego ir por un poco de papel, en pocas palabras dar vueltas por todo el baño, con excusas muy pobres

-¿Tenten-san? –se atrevió a preguntar Hinata desde su lugar, poniendo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, una costumbre, que a pesar de haberla dejado un poco, a veces se hacía presente.

-¿Si dime Hinata? –dijo esta extrañamente eufórica, deteniéndose fingiendo prestar toda su atención un mechón de su cabello.

-¿Tenten-san? –volvió a decir alzando un poco la voz como si estuviera muy apenada de hacerlo, se encogió en hombros por unos segundos

-¿Si?

-Has estado un poco… -Hinata pudo sentir el aliento alcohólico de Tenten a pesar de estar bastante retiradas… -¿te sientes bien?

-Si… perfectamente… muy bien –dijo ella alzando la voz

-Tenten-san

-¿Si?

-¿…. Ya… ya… hablaste con Neji-niisan?

-Si lo he hecho –contesto ella sin siquiera prestar atención en lo dicho, Hinata la veía moverse, por todo el baño, estaba molesta y se notaba, parecía un gato enjaulado, sin embargo la actitud infantil que estaba tomando no era correcta para nadie, ni para ella misma, lo sabía, Tenten siempre había sido madura para su edad, y actuar como una puberta que se emborrachaba, no era común en ella… pero podía entender el porque lo estaba haciendo…

-Entonces… ya te dijo…

-Si… me dijo de tu compromiso, Hinata… felicidades, muchas felicidades, me alegro realmente por ti –dijo Tenten tan rápido que la joven heredera del Souke apenas si entendió sus palabras.

-Ehhh, gracias, Tenten-san… sin embargo… quería…

-¿Saber si Neji ya me invito a tu fiesta de compromiso? … si lo ha hecho, gracias a ti y a el, muchas gracias –dijo esta saliendo del baño con rapidez.

Seguida de la su amiga, la cual se veía levemente apenada por ser tan insistente.

-Nooo… Tenten-san… a eso no me refiero… -Tenten se detuvo poco antes de llegar a su mesa, y contestando con voz queda dijo, no sin antes darse la vuelta, para encarar a su amiga:

-Si… también me comento sobre lo de** SU** compromiso… también me lo dijo –contesto ella, Hinata pudo ver a la ninja, como perdía su usual carácter, amable y ahora se mostraba mucho más dura, más seca, Hinata, se sintió apenada de haberlo dicho.

Pero realmente no se esperaba que su primo ya hubiese hablado con Tenten sobre eso… después de todo, el compromiso se le había dado a conocer al Bouke hacia menos de 72 horas, lo que significaba que en ese tiempo, Neji ya había hablado con Tenten sobre el asunto, no quizo imaginarse lo bochornoso que fue para el hablarlo, ni lo mal que se debio haber sentido ella, cuando se entero, Hinata sintió un calor agolparse en sus mejillas.

-Gomen… Tenten-san

-No te preocupes –dijo ella con una mirada triste, llamando a un mesero al cual le pidió la botella más grande y más fuerte de sake que tuviera.

Hinata no dijo más, se sentía demasiado culpable como para inmiscuirse, más de lo que ya había hecho:

-Ah Neji ya llegaste –dijo entonces una voz fuerte en su mesa, Hinata la reconoció como la de su futuro esposo, volteo su cara para ver a Tenten y su expresión, sin embargo esta ya estaba en la barra pidiendo a gritos su botella de sake, dado que el mesero para su gusto era muy lento.

Hinata suspiro, mejor era ya no decir nada, y girando su rostro hacia la mesa, pudo ver al Hyuga de pie junto a la mesa, en medio de las sillas de Sakura y Shikamaru…

-Neji-niisan

-Lamento la tardanza –dijo este con un tono de voz, que no parecía ni lo más remotamente apenado por llegar tarde.

-No tienes de que…

-¿Nehhhhh, también te perdiste? –dijo torpemente Naruto, el cual parecía estar un poco más alegre de lo que había llegado al principio, Neji, alzó una ceja intrigado

-¿Perderme?...-vio interrogante a Sasuke, el cual murmuro algo parecido a:

_-Culpa de Naruto_

No hubo necesidad de decir más, Naruto nunca fue bueno para las indicaciones y con eso confirmaba lo que ya sabía, vio a Hinata la cual seguía expectante por su respuesta.

-No… tuve algo de trabajo –admitió el, siguiendo con la vista a su prima la cual ya se sentaba al lado de Naruto, mientras este le pasaba un brazo por los hombros… -pero no podía perderme… este evento… después de todo hoy celebraremos, su compromiso… Hinata-sama… Naruto… –dijo este mirando a Naruto, el cual motivado por esas palabras, casi tuvo que contenerse para no abrazarlo, sin embargo con una sonrisa muy grande y un par de golpes de emoción que fueron dados a la mesa contesto

-Gracias… gracias hermano –Neji miro de forma gélida a Naruto, y con la misma actitud que siempre lo había caracterizado contesto:

-No vuelvas a llamarme hermano

Neji recorrió la mesa con la vista, había 4 bonitas parejas encabezadas por amigos shinobis, pero faltaba alguien, de Lee, sabía que tenía una misión así que era imposible que estuviera en la reunión pero… de Tenten

-Ahhh hola Neji –escucho la voz de justo quien estaba pensado, la cual llegaba a la mesa, con una sonrisa en el rostro y una botella de sake en una mano

-Tenten –llamo Neji intrigando viendo a la shinobi de las armas un poco sonrojada

–Ohayooooo –dijo esta con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, el tufo que le dio en plena cara, le hizo cerrar los ojos por una fracción de segundos, ya ni para que se molestaba en preguntar nada, era obvio, las mejillas coloradas, el comportamiento, su aliento.

-Estas borracha –confirmo Neji a recibir de lleno el aliento alcohólico de la joven, la cual para pronto negó con la cabeza

-¿Borracha?... ¿Yo…? -respondió mientras arrastraba la lengua y miraba a Neji con un aire de ingenuidad que no le molesto en lo más mínimo

-Ha tomado mucho en toda la noche-mascullo Hinata

-Ya -fue la única contestación del Hyuga, sentándose al lado de Tenten, el único lugar vació en toda la mesa.

-Nosotros ya hemos ordenado Neji –dijo Sakura oportunamente –pero el mesero…

-Gracias… no tengo mucho apetito –dijo el guardando silencio, sintiéndose levemente incomodo por estar en un circulo… demasiado romántico para su gusto.

Chouji, e Ino hablaban entre ellos, quedamente… podía ver como la rubia se sonrojaba cuando su novio se acercaba para hablarle suavemente al oído…

¿Qué le estaba diciendo?... ni se quería enterar… Neji siguió con su vista indagadora, viendo a la pareja al lado de estos…

Su prima… y su futuro…ehhh… Naruto… Hinata hablaba de forma queda como siempre lo hacía y Naruto le escuchaba atentamente, con una expresión en la cara de fascinación que hacía sonrojar a su prima, Neji sonrió para si mismo, quisiera o no aceptarlo… eran una bonita pareja, que necesitaba privacidad dijo rápidamente su conciente, viendo a la 3ra. pareja en lugar del futuro matrimonio.

Uchiha y Haruno, a simple vista podría decir no tenían nada en común, pero no se acercaban ni remotamente a la realidad, ese par era más parecido de lo que cualquier creería… hermosos, elegantes, perseverantes, fuertes… futuros sanins de la aldea de la hoja, y probablemente la siguiente pareja en contraer nupcias. A pesar de que ambos ponían mil trabas cuando de matrimonio se trataba no podían negar lo que era demasiado visible entre ellos, el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro.

Neji poso su vista en la ultima pareja ahí presente, de la arena y la hoja, el primer noviazgo formalizado en el grupo, y tambien el más obvio, ya ese par prácticamente vivían en la hoja y la arena respectivamente. Además siempre que tenían misiones en grupales, ellos terminaban perdiéndose de la vista de los demás… Hyuga imaginándose donde podían estar, nunca se atrevió a utilizar su visión pura, sus mejillas se colorearon en el momento en que Temari beso sonoramente al Nara en los labios, siendo ese el incentivo para que el Hyuga volteara a otro lado.

El joven de ojos plateados volteo su cara solo para ver a Tenten la cual volvía a servirse un vaso lleno de sake. El cual, igual que había hecho con todos en la noche, lo vació de un solo sorbo, solo para poder servirse uno igual de lleno.

_-Tenten no toma… o por lo menos no así -_-dijo su conciente –bien sabía que ella acostumbraba tomar uno u otro vaso de sake en las fiestas, pero generalmente estaba con el mismo vaso toda la noche, bebiendo pequeños sorbos en esporádicas ocasiones. Pero no de esa manera…

-Tu amiga ha estado así desde que llegamos –dijo para pronto una voz a su lado…

-¿Shikamaru? –dijo Neji volteando a ver al ninja de las sombras el cual fingía no darle demasiada importancia fumando un cigarro y aventando el humo por encima de sus cabezas

-Con ese ya van 8 vasos llenos… es bastante aguantadora –dijo este con una sonrisa medio cínica

-¿Te han dejado solo? –dijo este viendo al joven de las sombras sin la compañía de la joven de la arena, Shikamaru sonrió sarcástico

- … Temari esta en los baños -dijo este señalando por encima de su hombro –no lamento decirte… que lo únicos solos son ustedes

Neji me mordió la lengua para no contestar algo que resultara demasiado ofensivo

-Heeeeeeeeyyyy camarero, -grito entonces la joven de los chongitos a su lado –otra botella de sakeeeeeeeeeeeee

-Si… si voy señorita –dijo un joven todo apresurado hacia la barra con el firme propósito de llevar su pedido a la joven

Shikamaru rió levemente

-Es como una esponja

-Es una tonta –mascullo Neji viendo a la ninja agradecer al camarero el cual ya le traía una botella de sake.

-Bueno tal vez… -dijo Shikamaru, recorriéndose para dejarle lugar a su novia la cual ya regresaba de los baños –pero… si yo fuera tu, le pararía un poco la bebida…

-¿Por qué yo? –replico este con un tono que parecía demasiado egoísta.

-Porque, a las chicas no les hace caso –dijo este aplastando la colilla del cigarro contra un cenicero. -y creo que a ti, si te hara

Y señalando con la cabeza confirmo lo que ya había dicho antes :

-¿Tenten-san no crees que ya has bebido mucho?

-Ieeeeeee Hinata –contesto esta moviendo la cabeza con mucha energía

-¿Cómo pidió otra botella? –dijo Temari viendo con aire culpable a Shikamaru, el cual solo se encogió en hombros, procurando hacerse el desentendido.

Temari chasqueo su lengua y miro a sus otras 3 compañeras sobrias, las cuales se miraban igual de preocupada que ella.

Tenten nunca se comportaba de esa manera tan irresponsable, desde siempre había sido la conciente, inteligente, fuerte, pero ahora, se comportaba como una tonta como bien había dicho Neji hacia unos pocos segundos

-¿No crees que ya fue mucho? –dijo Temari viendo como el contenido de vaso se iba incrementando.

-No –dijo Tenten con una sonrisa

-Pero…Tenten…

-Neeeeeeeeeehhhh

-Tenten, vamos… ya has bebido mucho –dijo Sakura tratando de tomar el vaso y la botella y alejarlas lo más posible, de ella, sin embargo esta estaba con el firme propósito de seguir tomando un poco más.

-Ieeeeeeeeeee, Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ino, en cambio se mantenía expectante, le veía con ojos tristes, no se había comportado de esa manera cuando vio a la chica de la hierba.

Solo había gritado como una demente. Sin decir nada acerca de sus sentimientos. Entendio perfectamente que aunque no lo dijera no significaba que no sintiera nada. Los ojos de la rubia se posaron entonces en el genio del Bouke, el cual le miro por una fracción de segundos, accediendo con la cabeza. A una petición no formulada.

-Solo un poco más Sakurita -decía entonces Tenten con una sonrisa tonta, y una mirada de niña traviesa.

-Mañana no va a poder con la resaca

-CALLATE NARUTO

-Es la verdad Sakura-chaaaan

Una nueva batalla campal se había desatado en la mesa, Tenten ignoro todos los cometarios, miró su vaso lo por una fracción de segundos…

_-Es una idiotez, lo se…pero... pero... _-pensó torpemente Tenten… tomando el vaso con el firme propósito de terminar con el, tal como lo había hecho con los anteriores, sin embargo.

-Creo que ya bebiste demasiado –dijo Neji deteniendo el vaso con un dedo sin hacer demasiada presión en el vaso, la shinobi chasqueo la lengua…

-Uno más no será la diferencia –replico ella arrastrando la lengua, Tenten separando su mano de un manotazo, el joven negando su derrotada volvió a detener el vaso el cual se encontraba ahora a unos centímetros de los labios de ella.

-Yo creo que si

-Pues yo creo que no –dijo ella tratando de quitarle el vaso, el cual este se negaba a soltar

-Tenten, ya estas suficientemente borracha…

-No estoy borracha

-Como no

-Suelta el vaso… -dijo ella empezando a forcejear con el llamando la atención de sus compañeros de mesa

-No lo haré

-Nejiiiiiiiii

-Tenten… no voy a darte…

-Bien quédatelo… yo tomare otro –dijo esta soltando el vaso, haciendo que el joven Anbu se llenara de el sake el cual le cayo de lleno en la camisa.

Tenten rió cruelmente, mientras tomaba otro vaso haciendo nuevamente el mismo ritual llenarlo hasta el tope con la bebida.

Neji le fulmino con la mirada, suficiente era estar en una reunión absurda después un una larga jornada laboral, como para estar haciéndole el tonto enfrente de todos.

-Suficiente -mascullo el con un tono de voz que daba miedo

-Neji-niisan, Tenten… no esta…en sus cabales -trato de decir Hinata, pero este no le escucho, de mala manera el joven fastidiado tomo el vaso y sin prestar atención a las replicas de la kunoichi lo vació encima de una planta cercana a la mesa

-¡NEJI!

-Mañana cuando estés sobria me lo vas a agradecer –dijo este tomando entonces la botella y vaciándola de la misma manera que hizo con el vaso, esta vez el chillido de la joven fue más evidente que nunca.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII porque…haces eso…!!!!!! -dijo esta parándose en el acto poniendo sus manos en la cadera, mirándole como si quisiera asesinarlo

-Porque estas totalmente ebria –dijo este lógicamente como siempre

-Que no.. estoy…ebr... KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BÁJAME –empezó a gritar la joven al sentir que el heredero de Bouke le tomaba de la cintura y la cargaba depositando todo su peso sobre su hombro…

-Neji-niisan –trato de llamar Hinata nuevamente, pero este no le presto atención y mirándole de mala manera contesto

-Creo que eso no era necesario –decía Shikamaru viendo a la pobre kunoichi ser cargada como un saco de papas

-Por lo menos así dejara de beber –dijo atinadamente Temari, la cual se mordía un labio procurando no reírse de la bochornosa situación

-Si –se inmiscuyo Chouji –además… no creo que haya sido posible sacarla de otra manera…

-En eso tienes razón Chouji –dijo Ino moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente

-Voy a llevarla a su casa…-fue lo único que dijo el –disfruten lo que queda de la noche… Hinata-sama… Naruto

-Ehhh…. hai, Neji-niisan O////O

-¿Eh?

-¿De veras vas a hacer eso?-pregunto Sakura ignorando el hecho de que su amiga pataleaba inútilmente tratando de librarse.

-Claro… que esperas que haga con ella

-Pues… te direeeeeeee -dijo Naruto con una mirada de pervesión que apenas podía con ella

-CALLATE NARUTO –gruño el Uchiha antes de que dijera algo, pero no era necesario que hablara, Sasuke le conocía demasiado bien para saber que era lo que estaba pensado.

-Cuídala…mucho -dijo Ino hablando en voz baja, Neji miro detenidamente los ojos de la rubia, la cual en ese momento se veía realmente preocupada.

Ino bajo los ojos, por unos segundos, al tiempo que el Hyuga, contestaba

-Tu sabes porque esta así verdad

-¿Cómo?

-Tus ojos… -respondió el, Ino sonrió débilmente y llevando una mano a su rubio mechón, para ponerlo detrás de su oreja (el cual volvió a su lugar original en menos de un segundo), contesto:

-…. Si… pero creo que es mejor que ella te lo diga…

Neji movió la cabeza como aprobación, mientras veía a los demás haciéndoles entender que no había absolutamente nada de que preocuparse.

Mientras esta ya salía por la puerta principal, dado que los otros clientes de bar estaban volteando a verlos, con miradas interrogantes…

_-Neji, bájame… Neji…. Bájame_ –decía la joven hablando cada vez más quedo, hasta que sus palabras parecían un suave murmullo 

-Neji… tengo frío -mascullo esta… pudo sentir como el Hyuga reducía su velocidad y la bajaba al piso sin muchos miramientos, casi tumbándola en el acto… no habían ni dado 100 metros, estaban todavía muy cerca del bar y muy lejos de su casa…

Neji le encaro mirándole fieramente

-Pues tendrás que aguantarte… te podría prestar mi chamarra, pero te recuerdo que ha sido toda mojada por tu estupida bebida...

-Gomen… -mascullo esta recargándose en la pared, llevándose una mano al cuello masajeándolo suavemente.

El Hyuga, resoplo enfadado, no le gustaba hacerle de niñera para nadie, miro a la joven enfrente de ella, estaba toda sonrojada por el exceso de alcohol, el cabello lo tenía todo desaliñado y su maquillaje hacia rato que había desaparecido. Sin embargo eso no le había hecho verla menos atractiva de hecho le parecía que se veía más guapa que nunca…

Un incomodo silencio, inundo el lugar.

-Tenten… porqu…

-Neji… -le interrumpió Tenten sin muchos miramientos, Neji puso los ojos en blanco, le estaba empezado a fastidiar todo este asunto

-¿Dime?

-¿Conociste ya a Aori? –los músculos del Hyuga se tensionaron al instante, que si la había conocido claro que si, había tratado, no con una persona, sino con un hígado en potencia, una de las tipas más detestables que jamás hubiese tratado

-¿Cómo sabes de ella?

-Me la encontré en la mañana -dijo esta un poco apenada bajando la mirada, cerrando los ojos, por unos segundos, Neji entendio todo perfectamente, el comportamiento, el sake, su actitud aniñada, se había comportado de esa manera solo por... Aori, y tal vez, por el.

-Me siento mal –mascullo ella, Neji volteo a verla, no iba a caer en un engaño, sin embargo, al verla directamente pudo entender que era de verdad, Tenten realmente tenía cara de enferma, estaba pálida tenía los labios resecos, y los ojos cristalizados.

Neji le vio fijamente si ese era otro de sus engaños, tenía que ser una gran actriz. Suspiro de forma cansina, al tiempo que decía mordazmente.

-Cualquiera se sentiría mal con la cantidad de sake que te has tomado

-Nehhh –contesto ella, cerrando los ojos y recargándose en la pared, estaba fría, su piel se erizo.

Escucho claramente como Neji bufo enfadado, sin embargo esta ni aún así quiso abrir los ojos. No quería encontrar los ojos plateados del Hyuga llenos de odio menos enfocándose en ella.

Sin embargo lo que paso no fue ni remotamente lo que pensaba, sintió como el Hyuga, agachándose un poco la colocaba a su espalda, incitándola a que pasara sus brazos por sus hombros.

-Neji… -murmullo ella como un susurro sin siquiera todavía abrir sus ojos, sentía los parpados tan pesados que aunque quisiera abrirlos para verle, eso resultaría imposible. Lo único que escucho fue al genio hablando quedamente:

-Sujétate fuerte –mientras se echaba a correr por encima de las tejas de los techos. Tenten no se molesto en contestarle, suficiente era con acatar su orden.

El aire le dio en la cara, refrescándole un poco, mientras un suave olor le invadió, lo reconoció al instante, cuanto tiempo habiendo soñado con el, el suave olor del cabello del Hyuga, le invadía los sentidos.

Que bien se sentía aquello, abrazarlo, olerlo, tocarlo… y pensar que todo aquello pasaba cuando el estaba a un paso del matrimonio, y ella…

Probablemente la próxima vez que lo viera, no podrían estar así de cerca, probablemente la próxima vez, el ya estaría casado con una linda chica, una chica… como Aori.

-Neji –mascullo ella apretujándose contra su espalda, después de eso no recordó absolutamente nada.

* * *

Gracias por su reviews, gracias, miiiiiiiiil, son un amor, los leo todos y diario que los estoy leyendo me la vivo riendome sola, yo creo que ya me han de considerar medio loca por estos lares, pero de vd, me encanta leer todos y cada uno de ellos, nuevamente gracias por su tiempo... 

_**Chica-anime 4ever .-** Respondo tu duda, Neji no esta obligado a casarse con ella, ella es solo una opción que fue llamada por los Hyuga, dado su linaje, familia, fortuna, belleza, etc.  
__**Maytelu.-** jaja, descubriste mi talón de Aquiles, soy malísima para poner comas y tmb acentos, creo que eso de los acentos no se notan tanto gracias, "Word". Es cierto hay muy pocos fics sobre ellos, hay unos muy buenos, pero muy cortitos coincido contigo __**Grayse.-** Por motivos personales, puedo adelantar los fics, aunque no creas, si es cansado. pero tratare d ponerme las pilas. __**Tenshi of Light.-** Yep, una rival, no solo quiero todo el mundo sufra(je, me paso), si de vd, k me tarde en actualizar, pero esa semana tenía trabajo pa aventar pa arriba, por suerte, ahora ya esta más desahogado.  
__**eXa-anime.-** Anji viene a ser el amarra navajas de la historia, voy a poner un poco de celos, solo para hacer enojar a Neji (jiji)  
_**aomi-chan.-** _No se, si la va a agarrar a golpes, ganas no me faltan, pero aun no defino en que momento...  
__**Evelyn816121537.-** Nop Aori no es la prometida, es solo una de tantas chicas que habrán de presentarse para la selección solo que ella es lo suficientemente arrogante, como para autoproclamarse la futura esposa del Hyuga.  
__**Black rouse1.-** Gracias, me alegra que te hayas molestaste en escribir un review, de veras se aprecia, (que emoción, k bonito)  
__**Kisame Hoshigaki.-** Yep también esa pareja me gusta, aunk no es de mis favoritas, gracias por tu comentario  
__**DarkLady-Iria.-** Lo se, me contuve, en usar mi lenguaje d carretonero, por k dándome cuerda, uyyyyy, ya no hay quien me pare  
__**L.I.T.-** Si son 15 días, pero de todos modos, dado el gelido caracter de Neji, consideraron k encontrar una novia en 15 días era casi imposible y mejor ir invitando a las mejores mujeres de otras aldeas, para que esten listas, para la gran fiesta...  
__**Kamy-chan** jajajajaja ¿que?  
__**Hina-uzumaki.-** Anji, no es ninja, es un hijo de buena familia heredero de la fortuna de su papi en la hierba, no lo van a exponer, y Aori, pues como lo explico… ella entra en el ramo de hago de todo, mientras consigo un marido rico  
__**Nairelena.-** sip, por k esta tipa.. sigue el precepto de…en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, asi que nuestra Tenten no se va a dejar de nadie.  
__**Alexa Hiwatari.-** Siiiiiip pensamos igual Alexa de veras… Tenten es guapa y arreglada mucho más, y k mejor oportunidad que esta para demostrar que además de fuerte, es guapa…y eso de habilidades... ya lo habia pensado hacer 3 pruebas pero no se y no te apures en eso de reviews, largos entre más largos mejor jajaja. _


	5. Al día siguiente

**Al día siguiente**

El brillo colandose por una ventana le dio en la cara, una sensación muy placentera pero incomoda si de dormir se trataba, Tenten se apretujo contra su almohada, inútilmente, era hora de levantarse, aunque no quisiera la joven se irguió sobre la cama, pareciendo toda una especie en peligro de extinción, tenía el cabello revuelto sus chongitos amenazaban con deshacerse de un momento a otro, unas marcadas ojeras, y una cara de desconcierto que incitaban a tomarle una foto y burlarse de ella un cierto tiempo.

La joven se desperezo, estirando sus brazos hacia el cielo, solo entonces dándose cuenta de la actual situación en la cual se encontraba, parpadeo un par de veces extrañada al notar, que estaba en una habitación que no era la suya, (demasiado minimalista para su gusto), en una cama que no era la suya, con una ropa que no era la suya…

-¿Qué… demonios…

Tenten se llevo las manos a la cabeza

-Me duele la cabeza –mascullo –¿en donde estoy… en donde diablos estoy?

-En mi departamento –dijo entonces la voz de su compañero de equipo, Tenten dirigió su vista hacia la puerta de la habitación, Neji estaba de pie frente a ella, con una taza humeante de lo por su olor parecia ser café.

-¿Qué? –mascullo Tenten desconcertada

Neji, no se molesto en contestarle demasiado rápido entro a la habitación el hasta que pudo dejar la humeante taza en una mesita al lado de la cama

Se sentó en el borde de la cama a una distacia considerable de la joven y no sin antes mirarla seriamente volvio a decir

-Si, en mi departamento

-Tu… tu… departamento –trastabillo Tenten poniéndose colorada

-Hai… el tuyo estaba cerrado y no pude encontrar tus llaves…

-Las traía Hinata, creo ¿Cafe?–dijo esta mirando la taza de cafe, Neji miro la taza y luego a ella:

-Hai... tómatelo ahora que esta caliente

-Hai, hai gracias –dijo esta tratando de levantarse de la cama deteniéndose al instante al darse cuenta de que además de su ropa interior solo estaba vestida con una camisa que le quedaba bastante grande, no tenía que preguntar de quien era, el olor lo describía era de Neji ¿pero que hacía ella con una camisa de Neji puesta¿y donde había quedado su ropa?.

-Ehhhh… ¿y mi ropa?

Miro inquisitiva al joven Hyuga, el cual respondió con parsimonia

-Te vomitaste encima tuyo, no podía dejarte así

-…. A… arigato –dijo esta toda colorada, pudo ver como el mismísimo Neji también se ponía rojo y tras carraspear un poco la garganta dijo

-No te preocupes procure no mirarte más que lo necesario –mintió, sintió un fuerte alivio al saber que Tenten no era tan analítica como el, puesto que cuando lo cambio de ropa no se había esperado no encontrar a su compañera de equipo flacucha y fibrosa, sino a una mujer hermosa, de curvas pronunciadas y cuerpo torneado y bien formado, se sonrojo solo de recordar

-¿Neji?

-Si

Esta antes incluso de decirle algo tomo un sorbo del café haciendo una mueca de disgusto

-No tiene azúcar

-Café bien caliente sin azúcar… lo mejor para la resaca –Tenten frunció el ceño, y bebió otro trago más grande

-No me acuerdo de nada –dijo ella procurando poner a trabajar su cerebro, para obligarlo a recordar aunque fuera un poco de lo que había hecho la noche anterior, sin embargo su masa encefálica no le ayudo mucho en ese instante, un espacio en blanco inundo su mente.

-No te preocupes no tienes nada de que avergonzarte –dijo el poniendo sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, viendo la pared blanca enfrente de el

-Me alegro –dijo ella con una sonrisa –por un momento temí haber terminado bailando en una mesa -contesto ella al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada

-No…-dijo este carraspeando su garganta, procurando no reírse - solo te comportaste como una tonta mocosa de 15 años, me tiraste encima sake, y por ultimo terminaste vomitando apenas pusimos un pie en mi departamento

La joven se llevo una mano a la boca avergonzada, vio a todos lados de la habitación, estaba impecable, y estropear aquel bonito departamento era más que bochornoso, ya había sido demasiado

-Creo que eso es suficiente como para no volver a tomar un vaso de sake en toda mi vidaaaaaaaa –dijo esta alargando las "a", procurándole así darle más énfasis a su aclaración.

-Cualquier se sentiría mal si se toma lo que tu tomaste

Dijo este mirándolo reprochante, Tenten bajo la mirada apenada, para satisfacción del Hyuga, aquella cara de niña pequeña regañada, bien había valido todas las peripecias por las que había pasado.

Una sonrisa apenas perceptible se dibujo en los labios del Hyuga.

-No deberías haber bebido tanto –dijo el, disfrutando su superioridad del momento

-Si papa –dijo Tenten irónica, la sonrisa del Hyuga se desvaneció en ese momento, sin embargo Tenten siguió bebiendo su café, frunciendo la nariz

-No me gustan las cosas amargas -Neji siguió mirándole, sin decir ninguno de los dos absolutamente nada, Neji dio gracias de no tener en su casa un reloj tan ruidoso, como el que tenía Tenten en la suya, sin embargo a pesar de no tener un constante "tic, tac", que lo molestara, este nuevamente fue el primero que tomo la iniciativa de hablar

-Tenten

-¿Si?

Y aclarar lo que lo había dejado media noche en vela

-Anoche mencionaste a Aori –dijo sin miramientos, Tenten vació su café de su solo sorbo atragantándose por poco cuando este menciono tal nombre, tal pequeño, pero tan odioso a la vez

-¿Qué? –pregunto esta tamborileando sus dedos contra la cerámica de la taza, Neji miro el piso alfombrado de su habitación antes siquiera de hablar, Tenten seguía expectante a la respuesta:

-Dijiste que le conociste… que era una bruja estupida

Tenten, coloco una media sonrisa en sus labios, sin embargo como no se acordaba absolutamente de nada tenía que comprobar…

-¿De… de verdad dije eso?

-No, pero acaso no lo es

Los ojos castaños de la joven se posaron por unos segundos en los de el, Neji sonreía cual cómplice, Tenten dejo la taza ahora vacía de café, junto a la mesita

-Tu también le conociste

Neji accedió con la cabeza antes de contestar:

-Si… fue a la mansión Hyuga poco después de verte supongo, puesto que llego encolerizada diciendo haber encontrado a mi novia en el camino

_**Flash-back** _

-¡Exijo hablar con Neji Hyuga en este momento! –escucho claramente Neji mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la mansión Hyuga, no reconoció la voz, ni el tono, ni la arrogancia con la que hablabla.

Le intrigo, lo único que reconocio fue que provenia de una mujer que unos minutos más y podría encontrarse el borde la histeria, Neji siguio escuchando reconociendo la voz de una de las sirvientas la cual contestaba apenada:

-Pero, señorita, no puede pasar, Neji-san, no…

-No me vengas a decir lo que puedo o no hacer –dijo esta mirando con superioridad a la joven sirvienta –¿acaso no sabes quien soy yo?

-No… no realmente –admitió la joven viéndose irritada por semejante comportamiento

-Claro, una sirvienta que va a saber

-Mizuno –dijo entonces el aludido, intrigado caminando hacia la puerta, dirigiéndose hacia la joven

-Neji-san… -la joven se inclino un poco al ver al joven y luego señalando cortésmente a la rubia contesto –esta... -la sirviente vio a la rubia y tras pensar una contestación que no fuera demasiado grosera opto por decir: -joven… decía que quería hablar con usted… pero…

-Neji-san –dijo la joven rubia olvidando a la sirviente y todo lo que le rodeaba para poder sonreír como una modelo hacia el Hyuga, el cual le miro por una fracción de segundos, sintiendo una punzada en el estomago, odiaba a las mujeres como esas

-Gracias Mizuno –contesto el –puedes retirarte…yo me encargo

-Hai Neji-san –dijo esta inclinándose un poco y sin siquiera voltear a ver a la joven rubia se retiro.

Neji volteo a ver a la joven con una ceja en alto

-Decía que me buscaba

-Hai Neji-san –dijo esta tratando de entrar, sin embargo el Hyuga dio un paso adelante prohibiéndole el paso, Neji pudo ver claramente como la joven se irritaba y quitaba su sonrisa por una breve fracción de segundos. Sin embargo la joven volvió a sonreir torpemente, Neji encaro a la joven con él caracter más cortante que pudo ofrecer.

-¿En que puedo servirle?

-Soy Aori Kara de la hierba –dijo esta sacudiendo su hermosa cabellera al tiempo que terminaba esta de hablar, Neji frunció el ceño, esperando que la joven hablara. Sin embargo ella no dijo nada más, intrigando al Hyuga.

-¿Acaso esa era una contestación a su pregunta?

¿Qué tenía que hacer?

¿Sorprenderse acaso?

¿O tal vez recibirla de una manera fastuosa?.

Eso no iba con el, además ese nombre y lugar de origen no le decían absolutamente nada.Así que lo único obvio que se le ocurrió decir fue:

-¿Y?

-¿Y? –chillo la joven poniendo una cara de espanto -¿Acaso no sabes quien soy?

-¿Debería? –dijo este mirando a la joven con desinterés

-Ahhh, pero acaso no sabes nada… soy Aori Kara de la hierba

-Si… eso ya lo dijiste –dijo el sintiéndose cada vez más molesto.

La joven quedo de pie como una tonta viendo al Hyuga el cual no podía mostrar menos interés en la joven, ganas no le faltaban con sacarla a la calle y poner cerrojo a la puerta. Cosa que hubiera hecho de no ser por su tío que llego oportunamente (o inoportunamente según se mire).

-Aori-san –dijo entonces Hiashi intrigado

-¿Hiashi-sama?-pregunto Neji viendo a su tío el cual salía a recibir a la joven, la cual volvía a tener su sonrisa de súper modelo en el rostro.

-Hiashi-san –dijo Aori con su sonrisa tonta y una risita que superaba su sonrisa en estupidez –un placer conocerle

-Igualmente Aori-san –dijo este cortésmente sin mostrar ninguna emoción de ningun tipo

-¿Hiashi-sama?-dijo Neji viendo a la joven la cual se había movido un poco para mostrar su comitiva de sirvientes, cualquier otra persona no lo hubiese tomado en serio, pero para Neji ese comportamiento era una señal de superioridad que no le agradaba en lo más minimo, Neji opto por no opinar nada acerca de ese comportamiento, solo se volvio hacia su tío.

-¿Le molestaría explicarme lo que pasa aquí?

-Neji… esta es la jovencita Aori Kara de la hierba

-Si… lo se… -dijo este con fastidio si lo único que le iban a decir era el nombre de esa perfecta extraña bien podía haberse ido desde hacia rato

-Y Aori-san fue invitada para estar en la celebración del compromiso de Hinata…

-Bien –dijo este dándose la vuelta para dejar atrás a la joven y todo su sequito de sirvientes

-Y también, es una candidata para ser tu prometida Neji

-¿Qué? –dijo este dándose vuelta, viendo a la joven la cual seguía sonriendo como tonta

-Así es… espero que no tengas inconvenientes -dijo su tio peligrosamente, Neji miro a la joven y luego a su tío

-Me retiro -fue lo único que dijo

-Tampoco espero que los tenga Tu NOVIA -dijo la joven demasiado infantilmente, Neji pudo ver como un joven al lado de la chica le golpeaba levemente en el brazo indicandole que no era lo más cortes del mundo.

-¿Mi novia?-dijo el curioso

-Hai… esa vulgar campesina de los chongitos –dijo gritando como histérica mientras hacia un ademán con las manos haciendo dos bolitas encima de su cabeza

_-Tenten_

-Créame Neji-san esa campesina fue sumamente grosera

-Y no la culparía... -dijo este desapareciendo escuchando los berridos de la joven antes de saltar hacia cualquier otro lado en donde no estuviera esa tipa.

_**Fin de flash back**_

Tenten abrió los ojos como platos, era obvio, que esa bruja iba a decirlo, pero hablarlo enfrente de Neji, por muy amigo que fuera de ella, resultaba algo incomodo, Tenten se encogió en hombros, mirando a otro lado antes de contestar, hincho su pecho, preparada para hablar de ese incomodo tema, fijando sus ojos en los de el.

-Ahh… lo siento Ino… iba conmigo… cuando nos la topamos… y… pues… se irrito con ella y lo dijo sin pensar… no lo dije _YO_… gomen

Tenten ya no supo que más decir, como explicarle que le había gritado a una perfecta extraña sin saber quien era, y para colmo de males, esta había resultado ser una de las prometidas del amigo de toda su vida, Tenten se mordió un labio, una costumbre que se le estaba haciendo demasiado constante últimamente.

Neji vio sus ojos con atención, en ningún momento desvió la mirada, a pesar de haber trastabillado, un poco, para pronto su carácter analítico se hizo presente:

_-Se siente nerviosa, esta apenada, pero no es una mentira _–dijo su conciente, viendo como Tenten se veía más incomoda con cada segundo que pasaba, no le gustaba estar expectante a una respuesta y menos a una que resultaba tan bochornosa como aquella, Neji suspiro

-Lo entiendo… -fue la única respuesta que dio pudo mirar como la joven relajaba sus músculos y le veía sorprendida, era obvio que no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, sin embargo al Hyuga le importo muy poco.

-Neji

-Tengo que salir un momento… tu ropa ya esta limpia en el cuarto de lavado…-dijo este señalando para afuera de la habitación, y haciendo un ademán de donde se encontraba dicho cuarto

-Arigato Neji…

-Puedes quedarte el rato que gustes

-Neji

-Adiós

Y sin decir más el joven se fue, cerrando la puerta después de haber salido. No le importo ser cortante, seco y tal vez un poco grosero, lo único que sabía, era que el calor de su habitación nunca había sido tan agobiante, necesitaba aire fresco, por lo menos para calmar su cabeza abrió el ventanal de la sala… el día estaba bonito, estaba fresco, a pesar de ser pleno verano.

Suspiro viendo, el cielo… volteo su vista por un momento a la puerta detrás de la cual sabía que se encontraba Tenten la cual estaría confundida, igual o tal vez o más en ese instante.

_-Tenten- _

El mismo calor, que sintió en su habitación se extendió hasta la sala, Neji, bufo arremangadose la camisa, para después recargar todo su peso en el barandal… viendo sin ver, a un punto en ninguna parte.

-"_No lo dije YO" –_repitió cruelmente su inconciente

Apretó los puñoscuatro simples y pequeñas palabritas le estaban volviendo loco… apretó los labios, con frustración mientras esas cuatro palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente

- "_No lo dije YO"_

_-Kuso –_mascullo este golpeando el barandal, el cual cimbro por unos segundos, seguido de un ruido en la puerta el cual lo puso en alerta.

Tenten saldría de la habitación en cualquier momento… no era que le molestara el que ella estuviera, le había ofrecido quedarse en su casa el tiempo que quisiera, y había extendido aquella invitación de corazón, sin embargo, en ese momento no se sentía con el mejor humor para atenderle…

_-No puedo verla _-dijo este en voz queda, saltando hacia la calle, donde la temperatura volvía a tan ser fresca, como la de su sala, antes de pensar en la joven maestra de las armas, …

-Tenten-

El calor agobiante nuevamente lo invadió…

_-Kuso _

_-_Que curioso juraría que escuche algo –dijo entonces Tenten, saliendo de la habitación solo para ver como las cortinas blancas del enorme balcón se ondeaban suavemente al viento.

Había pasado apenas una hora… una mugrienta hora

-Quizas este reloj esta mal -dijo Neji viendo su reloj de pulsera desviando su mirada hacia un reloj de pared que estaba en una tienda, el cual indicaba la misma hora que el acababa de ver en su propio reloj

_-Los relojes realmente están en mi contra últimamente –_pensó Neji viendo el reloj digital el cual caminaba tan lento que supuso que estaría mal.

Neji volteo a otro lado, procurando perder más tiempo del que ya había perdido, fijo su vista en una tienda de armas, bonitas y de las más variadas armas que podía encontrar, puso su vista, en unas armas seccionadas, recordando a alguien que seguramente las encontraría muy lindas

Neji sintió un rugir de su estomago, mientras se preguntaba por enésima vez desde que había salido de su departamento:

_-¿Porque demonios me puse así?_

_¿Porque me afecto tanto?_

_¿Acaso esperaba que Tenten se hubiese autoproclamado mi novia?_

_-Bien… si tal… vez… quiero decir… no me hubiese molestado si lo hacía _

_Pero claro que no haría eso… Tenten no es de las que hace semejantes idioteces. _

_Eso tiene toda la huella de su amiga… la rubia, ahora entiendo porque ella se veía preocupada, lo sabía… Ino Yamanaka. _

Pensó este recordando en ese momento a la rubia Ino que había sido la causante de que en ese momento se sintiera todo confundido y molesto.

_No entiendo porque sigue insistiendo en salir con ellas_

La imagen de Ino fue rápidamente remplazada por la de maestra la cual de una forma muy sonriente contestaba a esa misma pregunta que ya había sido formulada hacía tiempo.

_-Todas las chicas necesitamos de vez en cuando compañía femenina, además son geniales_

_-Bien si ella lo dice_ –pensó, este frustrado por entrar a su departamento tras una escasa hora, pero realmente no había encontrado nada más interesante, y eso de vagar sin rumbo no era su estilo.

Tal vez con un poco de suerte, Tenten ya estuviese ahora en su casa, o en la de alguna de sus amigas contándoles el incidente de la noche anterior.

_**Error**_

-Ah hola Neji, ya llegaste, no tardaste nada –dijo una voz femenina recibiendo en la puerta con una sonrisa, nuevamente vestida con el traje ninja que había sido centro de su atención, el traje se le veía encantador de eso no había duda, pero consideraba que se veía mejor con la camiseta, que le había prestado el…

_-Kuso_

-¿Tenten que haces?

-Bueno dijiste que podía quedarme el rato que quisiera y pensé que podría hacerte la comida ya sabes, es una forma de agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho…

-No tienes por que haberlo hecho… esto no era necesario –dijo este de forma gélida

-Pero quise hacerlo –dijo ella –después de todo tienes que alimentarte bien

Neji, accedió con la cabeza, era un razonamiento lógico y la verdad no había desayunado nada, así que un poco de comida no le caería mal en ese momento.

Paso el umbral de la puerta, pasando entre Tenten hacia la cocina, donde varias ollas emitían deliciosos aromas con sus hervores.

Hacía tanto que no comía una buena comida casera en su propia casa, no desde que había decidido dejar de vivir en la mansión Hyuga, y empezar a vivir solo.

Tenten paso a su lado con una expresión de diversión en la cara

-Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh, no entres… todavía no termino

-Per…

-Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh para afuera, shuuuu, shuuuu

-¿Segura que no sigues borracha?

-Fuera

-Bien, bien –dijo este caminado para la mesa, mientras la joven le empujaba suavemente, para poder sacarlo de la cocina.

Neji sonrió para si mismo, mientras se sentaba en la silla, por unos instantes al ver a Tenten sintió una extracción sensación, una extraña urgencia de verle… pero no solo en ese momento o por ese día o el siguiente.

Cuando se refería a verle… era verle siempre… de verdad siempre… quería que estuviera ahí cuando el regresara de sus misiones, que le recibiera como lo había hecho hacia unos instantes, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y ese carácter amable que ella siempre proyectaba

Y tal vez no solo ella.. y… tal vez, se sonrió aún más de solo pensarlo – tal vez también un pequeño niño(a), un nuevo heredero del Bouke

Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas:

Y si ella fuera la madre del futuro hijo del Bouke… y si ella fuera su mujer

-Neji, Neji Reacciona –decía esta a su lado chasqueando sus dedos

-¿Decías? –dijo este, sorprendido de ver al lado a la mujer, realmente se había hundido mucho en sus pensamientos, lo suficiente como para no haberla sentido acercarse, Tenten puso la mesa, mientras le veía inquisitivamente

-Andas distraído

-Un poco –dijo este ayudándole a servir

-¿En que estabas pensado?

-Nada… nada importante –mintió este, levantándose de la mesa, fingiendo ir por unas bebidas, Tenten movió la cabeza, intrigada

-Arigato -dijo Tenten en el instante en que el Hyuga ponía una bebida enfrente del plato de ella, y luego ponía otra igual enfrente de su lugar -pero vamos come, come que va a enfriarse

-Hai

-Espero te guste, pero la verdad no pude hacer mucho con los ingredientes que tenias la mayoría eran cominos y productos enlatados

-No tengo mucho tiempo para salir a hacer las compras

-Si me imagino –contesto ella –pero por lo pronto ahora a comer

-Gracias por la comida –dijeron los dos a la vez, juntando sus manos y agachando un poco sus cabezas como señal de respeto, apenas Tenten separo sus manos empezó a devorar la comida, pues según palabras de ella, no había comido nada en el día de ayer y emborracharse y actual como una tonta también daba mucha hambre.

Neji prefirió guardar silencio ante aquel comentario. Y mejor hablar hasta que tuvo algo favorable que decir.

-Esta bueno –contesto el herméticamente, tan herméticamente que probablemente cualquier otra persona lo encontraría insultante, pero para Tenten aquel comentario era sincero y bien había valido el tiempo que había pasado en la cocina

-Gracias –dijo ella, recorriendo la mesa con la mirada como buscando algo

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Neji viendo a la joven que veia y volvia a ver la mesa

-Siento que olvide algo… ahhh claro…. la salsa de soya –dijo esta empuñando su mano derecha y golpeándola suavemente contra su mano izquierda, Neji recorrió la silla para levantarse

-Voy por ella

-No te molestes ya voy yo ¿Dónde esta? –dijo esta saliendo a toda prisa hacia la cocina

-En la alacena de arriba –dijo el viendo por encima de la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor como Tenten se ponía de puntillas tratando de alcanzar la salsa inútilmente, Neji le observo divertido, sin embargo considero que como buen caballero no era correcto hacerla trabajar de más, y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido se acerco a la alacena, con el firme propósito de darle la salsa, no es que fuera muy alto, pero si lo era bastante más que Tenten y alcanzarle la salsa no representaba ninguna molestia para el.

-Aquí tienes –dijo el extendiéndosela Tenten se sorprendió de verle a su lado, no en vano era un Anbu, se había colocado a su lado sin sentirlo siquiera, la piel se le erizo, al darse cuenta de que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de el, pero sin ser capaz de poder tocarlo… el aliento de Neji le soplo quedamente contra los vellos de su nuca, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna, Tenten se volteo al instante, un segundo más y bien podría haberse abalanzado sobre el

-Arigato Neji –contesto ella tomándola con rapidez, con los ojos puestos en el

-De nada –dijo el sin soltar la botella sintiendo por unos segundos los suaves dedos de la joven… eran tibios…

-_Los dedos de Neji son tibios_ –dijo mentalmente apretando la botella, dejando así rozar sus dedos, los dedos de Neji siguieron su camino hasta el dorso de su mano, Tenten bajo su vista hasta su mano y luego hasta sus ojos platinados.

Tenten de forma casi inconciente, se acerco un poco más al Hyuga, tanto que ya podía sentir su aliento en la cara, era calido y se mezclaba con el de ella… tan naturalmente que bien podría quedarse todo el día en esa posición…

Neji no podría decirse que estuviese incomodo, realmente le gustaba estar a su lado, para que negarlo más, esa joven a pesar de no ser tan intuitiva como lo era el, lo podía leer como un libro, y viceversa, sabía bien lo que estaba sintiendo, porque también lo sentía el, en ese instante…

Tenten se inclino aún más, posando sus ojos castaños en sus labios, suaves y pálidos como todo el resto de su rostro… estaba tan cerca… tanto… que ya casi los podía estar saboreando.

La joven entrecerró sus ojos, para poder saborear sus labios, esperaba que Neji se separara, le dijera que iba muy rápido que las cosas no iban a funcionar, o cualquiera de todas esas tonterías que se dicen en situaciones como esa.

Cosa que nunca paso, dado que apenas cerro los ojos, las palabras, de la odiosa de Aori resonaron en sus oídos:

_-Un Hyuga jamás saldría contigo _–Tenten detuvo su acercamiento cuando estaba a una distancia absurda de el…

La joven se llevo una mano al cuello volteando a ver a otro lado avergonzada

-¿Y dime Neji? –dijo esta tomando la salsa al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para poder irse a sentar a su lugar - ¿ya pensaste que hacer con todo ese asunto de la prometida?

Neji se quedo de pie junto a la alacena sin entender bien que era lo que había pasado, tras un prolongado suspiro camino hacia la mesa.

-La verdad no, he procurado no pensar demasiado en eso

-Tienes que hacerlo tarde que temprano te harán tomar a una como esposa –dijo esta llenando de salsa de soya su plato de comida

-Supongo que cualquiera estaría bien –dijo este, ligeramente molesto, procurando hacerle rabiar un poco

-¿En serio?-dijo peligrosamente Tenten, viéndole amenazante -¿hasta con Aori de la hierba?

-Porque no… dijo este… -de la misma forma peligrosa que Tenten había hablado hacia rato -es bastante guapa y con un buen trasero… ¿porque no?

-¿Buen trasero? –dijo esta levantando una ceja –si claro… supongo que… eso le da puntos

-Si algo…

Tenten frunció la boca, mordiéndose la lengua procurando no contestarle de la peor manera que le fue posible, no ella no le iba a dar ese gusto… sin embargo el Hyuga siguió hablando

-Pero conmigo eso no es suficiente –admitió el, tras después de unos segundos de silencio, Tenten no dijo nada, pero su visible cara de satisfacción fue demasiado grande como para esconderla.

Así que sin analizarlo mucho contesto:

-Lo se… solo quería asegurarme…

-¿Asegurarte de que?-dijo este levantando una ceja, intrigante

-De que no eres un idiota pervertido como la mayoría de los de esta aldea –dijo esta, con una sonrisilla que hizo sonrojarle

-¿Alguna ves tuviste esa duda?

-Nunca si te soy sincera… solo me hiciste dudar con eso de buen trasero

Neji rió entre dientes

-Solo dije la verdad

Tenten inflo sus mejillas fingiendo irritarse

-Creo que todos los chicos son unos cerdos

-Algunos más que otros –aseguro el

-Cada día me sorprendes más… un día de estos voy a descubrir que eres adicto a las novelas eróticas de "Come come paradaise"

-Para nada -dijo este casi atragantandose con la comida, haciendo reir un poco a la ninja con ese comportamiento, olvidando por unos segundos la molestía que sentía hacia el.

-Vamos no te pongas así… es solo una broma

-Si ya lo se… lo se –dijo este levantándose de la mesa queriendo poner fin a la platica.

-Bien… ya es algo tarde… creo que ya tengo que irme –dijo esta levantándose de la mesa, ayudándole a recoger

-¿Tan pronto?

-Si… no he estado en el departamento en todo el día… tengo el cabello hecho una maraña, me hace falta un buen baño

-Bien…

-Solo déjame ayudarte a recoger un poco y…

-No es necesar…

-Claro que si…

-Déjalo así… de verdad… -dijo este con la misma actitud hermética que le molestaba tanto, Tenten parpadeo un par de segundo procurando entender que era lo que había dicho para generar semejante comportamiento.

Sin duda Neji estaba bastante raro.

-Ok, esta bien –dijo ella accediendo con la cabeza, dejando en la mesa el plato que pensaba llevar a la lavaplatos como el había hecho esa vez en que habían comido en su casa

-Entonces ya me voy

-Hai –dijo este volviendose a sentar en la mesa con un aire meditabundo

-Nos vemos luego Neji –dijo esta sin sonreír pero con su voz chillona que parecia indicarle que todo estaba bien

Neji vio a la joven dirigirse hacia la puerta, tuvo una extraño presentimiento que si la dejaba salir por aquella puerta, estaría cometiendo el error más grande del mundo.

-Tenten –llamo este sin saber bien que hacer o decir

-¿Si? –la chica se giro un poco para verlo, pero ahora, Neji seguía ahí en la mesa, con las manos entrelazadas y viendo hacia abajo

-Mañana temprano tengo asignada una simple misión… la terminare pronto… me preguntaba… si

-¿eh?-el corazón de la shinobi empezó a latir con violencia, que era lo que le iba a decir¿la estaba invitando a ella… a una cita?, apenas podía creerlo… Neji Hyuga, nunca haría eso

-¿Podemos entrenar juntos?

Reafirmo, Neji Hyuga nunca haría eso

-¿Entrenar? –balbuceo Tenten mirando al Anbu enfrente de ella, el cual no se dignaba a verle a la cara

-Hai

Tenten sintió como los latidos de su corazón disminuían y su respiración volvía a la normalidad, Neji no la veía, nunca había sido un hombre tímido, claro que no, peleaba y consideraba inferior a media aldea, claro que un hombre así no podría clasificarse como timido sin embargo su actitud parecía cambiada en vez de ser el siempre y arrogante cretino que había conocido ahora era... no pudo definirlo bien, lo único que pudo decir era que se veía diferente. Tenten sonrió quedamente y antes de siquiera acercarse a la puerta dijo:

-Claro, nos vemos donde siempre

-Si… en el lugar donde ibamos a entrenar con Gai-sensei

-Hai… en nuestros 3 postes –dijo ella remembrando con cariño su lugar de entrenamiento

-Hai…

-A las nueve

-Hai

-Estare esperando ansiosa

**_Gracias por sus comentarios, nunca creí que este fic, tuviera buenas criticas, y tantas, siempre pense que esta pareja no era tan querida, veran casi todos mis fics, no son de parejas principales, siempre me inclino por las parejas menos conocidas o casi imposibles, (de hecho tengo por ahí un fic de Kakashi y Anko ¿pueden creerlo?), en fin dejo mis locuras para otra ocasión, les agradesco a todos y cada uno sus reviews son super importantes para uno, un beso y nos leemos en el proximo._**

**Potters-light**- jeje, no quise hacerla sufrir más de lo necesario… con k estuviera borracha me basta de momento  
**Evelyn816121537.-** jejeje, gracias por tus comentarios, me acorde mucho de ti cuando estaba poniendo todas estas parejitas, y perdi a naruto porque quería k las chicas tuvieran sus platica femenina antes que ellos llegaran.  
**Paola li.-** Gracias, gracias, espero te haya gustado este capitulo  
**Misado-uchiha.-** De nada, creeme k si le estoy tratando de hacerlo lo más posible, la mayoria ya casi esta trasncrito por eso no me estoy tardando tanto.  
**The shade ghost.-** Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, creeme yo tmb me he topado con chicas tal cual como Aori, de hecho ella esta basada en una persona real k por desgracia tengo k tratar casi a diario  
**Aomi-chan.-** Arigato, y claro que contesto los reviews, si uds, se estan tomando la molestia en leer mis locuras y dejar sus comentarios lo minimo k puedo hacer es contestar. Mil gracias  
**Hibi-san.-** Yep hay muchas chicas k somos fans de esa pareja, por desgracia no es una pareja que sea tan obvia en la serie, pero para eso esta este fic.  
**Haruno.-** jejeje, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, mi queridisimo Anji va a hacer… enca… bueno molestar a nuestro Neji, solo un poquito  
**L.I.T.-** Jajaja, es k cuando andas depre te da por hacer idioteces, o por lo menos a mi me pasa, por eso quise ponerla un pokito happy  
**Alexa Hiwatari-.** Me gusto mucho tu idea, de vd, hasta estuve a punto de cambiarle algunas partes, pero, ya tenía escrita esta parte, mucho antes de subir el capitulo anterior jajaja, sino creeme aki hubieras visto tu comentario.  
**Exa-anime.-** Sip, después de un momento bochornoso en la vida de Tenten hay que compensarla un poco, hubo un poquitin más de romance, pero sin llegar a demasiado, lo estoy dejando para el momento cumbre.  
**Kamy-chan.-** jijiji, no te apures de tu anterior comentario, se me hizo muy chistoso, espero no se te haya hecho muy fuera de lugar la actitud de Neji, pero realmente creo k el si haría eso. No puede ser siempre tan frío.Y menos con Tenten ¡no señor!  
**Tenshi of Light.-** jijiji, graaaaaaaaaacias, un punto más al lemon ya lo había pensado, todavía esta en veremos eso de lemon, pero creo k casi al final si voy a poner un pokito.  
**Chica-anime 4ever.-** Claro que no… ta bien k Neji ha sido medio gacho en su vida, pero tampoco se merece de castigo semejante cosa como esposa…  
**Ligabiss Aninnis Arakiri.-** Concuerdo contigo, Neji es propiedad de Tenten, jajaja solo le falta entenderlo a la bruja de la hierba.  
**Sherrice Adjani.-** (otra vez la lagrimita de emoción) mil gracias,y en cuanto a eso de la trama, de hecho me base en uno k anda por ahí, pero no esta acabado, como me choca k no acaben los fics, asi k hice mi propia versión.  
**R.-.Little Reh Riding Hood.-** Actualizo tan rapido como puedo, eso de leer y reeleer y releer el fic para procurar no hayarle errores no deja nada bueno. Pero sabes k es lo peor, k al final me doy cuenta d k tengo mil errores, siempre ya k esta arriba  
**Winry-chan.-** GRAAACIAAAAAAAAAS, que wueno k te paresca el mejor k hayas leido, eso aunk suene tonto, motiva siempre a subir cap. Más rapido.  
**Maytelu.-** Unete al club de odio a la bruja de la hierba, y si eso si, una mujer no debe sufrir nunca por un hombre, pero hay veces en k eso es inevitable, por muy fuerte o inteligente k seas. K te dire de Neji… un genio, si es pero creo k en el amor, anda medio verde, gracias por tus sugerencias de las comas, cuando estudiaba este problema no era tan serio, pero ahora k no leo tanto como antes, se ha ido agravando aun k no creas esto de escribir fics me ha ayudado bastante


	6. Entrenamiento

**Entrenamiento**

-Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusooooooooooooooooo tarde, el nunca llega tarde –dijo por enésima vez Tenten mirando su reloj –¿que diablos le pasa¿que no piensa venir? –mascullo ella, lanzando una kunai hacia un ciempiés en un árbol lejano.

-Odio los ciempiés –mascullo viendo al animal, el cual antes se retorcia bajo su arma, había quedado finalmente inerte, Tenten suspiro mirando nuevamente su reloj

-Odio esperar… ya debería estar aquí no es propio de el llegar tarde…-comento la joven dando vueltas por todo el lugar dejando el pasto marcado bajo sus pies, el cual parecía ya estar más que pisado.

-Maldito Neji… -dijo esta. mirando al cielo, al tiempo que se sentaba pesadamente en el pasto, para después extenderse forma perezosa, pasando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, observando las nubes, las cuales se movian lentamente haciendo multiples figuras.

Tomando la forma de lo que conciente o inconcientemente la joven estuviera pensado.

-Que curioso…-dijo ella viendo a una nube en particular -esa nube se parece a Neji –dijo esta imaginando la cara de su compañero de equipo, recordando por unos segundos, el día de ayer, el momento en el que la salsa de soya los unió. Su mente empezó a divagar mientras pensaba en aquel bonito momento y en lo cruel que había sido el destino, de haber tenido que recordar las palabras de la rubia aquella.

Sin embargo, había algo que la animaba un poco, Hyuga Neji había estado a punto de besarla a ella, a la vulgar campesina de la aldea de la hoja, Tenten rió cruelmente que ganas tenía de ir a decírselo a la tal Aori. Ya se imaginaba su cara. La risa malevola se extendio por unos segundos más.

Su reloj de pulsera timbro un par de veces, la joven parpadeo un par de veces al ver su reloj, eran ya las 10 de la mañana, y el Hyuga ya tenía una hora de tardanza, Tenten se levanto del pasto con el ceño fruncido.

-Tarde, ya es muy tarde –dijo para si la joven, poniendo sus manos a la altura de sus riñones mientras miraba para todos lados esperando que de un momento a otro, la indispensable figura de Neji se hiciera presente –tal vez y ya no venga, o a lo mejor… la joven dibujo una sonrisa tonta en sus labios –¿que tal si esto del entrenamiento es solo una fachada?

-Que tal si… -sonrió mientras las mejillas reflejaban su vergüenza, imaginando entonces a ella y al mismo Neji en una cena romántica, en donde solo sería iluminados por las velas y una traviesa luz de luna que se colara por su ventana.

-Por favor en que estoy pensando –se reprendió a ella misma –estoy hablando de Neji… el jamás haría algo como eso… ni remotamente parecido… Nehhhh mejor me pongo a entrenar en vez de estar pensando en tantas tonterias

Y esta sacando sus kunais, miro el inerte trozo de madera, el que estaba en medio de los 3… recordó con satisfacción como en la primera clase que tuvo con Gai-sensei este les puso como misión tomar uno de los 2 cascabeles que traía sujetos en la cintura, inclusive Neji tuvo algo de trabajo, pero pasados 10 minutos el genio consiguió su objetivo.

Dejando solo uno para la joven kunoichi, que lo tomo casi cuando el tiempo llegaba a su limite.

Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en sus labios. Recordando como Lee fue atado sin compasión en un poste, y después de un bonita y emotiva platica sobre el trabajo de equipo fue soltado.

Tenten afilo su puntería hacia el poste de en medio, recordando felizmente que después de ese día el trabajo en equipo mejoro considerablemente, Neji ya no entrenaba solo, como siempre lo hacía, Lee, hablaba más, sobre sus sueños y la forma en la que habría de conseguirlos y ella, ella estaba más que feliz por tener en su equipo a dos de los jóvenes más perseverantes de toda la hoja. Los cuales le motivaban a seguir y mejorar siempre.

Tenten volvió a mirar el tronco, desafiante, un brillo ilumino sus ojos, y no sin antes de ver la madera como si fuera su peor enemigo, afino su puntería.

Una lluvia de kunais, cayeron sobre el poste, haciéndole parecer un alfiletero…

Mientras que con un jutsu de invocación y una bonita postura, hizo aparecer 2 bonitas kodachis, las cuales tomo, blandiéndolas con maestría contra un oponente imaginario.

10 izquierda, 10 derecha y así hasta llegar a su meta de doscientos sablazos, su velocidad aumentaba con cada segundo, escuchaba el aire cortarse en cada movimiento, su técnica era buena, pero buena no era suficiente para una ninja de su categoría…

-20 golpes más, solo 20 y voy a…

-Vaya asombroso –escucho ella claramente, que había hablado un hombre, deteniendose al instante dejando truncado su entrenamiento

-¿Eh? –Tenten se volteo intrigada, una voz masculina, que no era de la persona a la que esperaba le hizo ponerse en guardia, bajando las armas al segundo en que vio a un muchacho al que ya conocía, el cual se veía realmente maravillado en el entrenamiento y tal vez más en la ninja.

-Ahhh, tu eres… -Tenten vio al muchacho reconociéndole como el oriundo de la hierba acompañante de la petulante Aori –el hermano de…

-Aori –interrumpió el muchacho -te recuerdo mi nombre soy Anji

-Disculpa soy mala con los nombres –dijo esta desapareciendo sus armas detrás de una cortina de humo

-Por favor no te detengas… estaba disfrutando mucho ver tu entrenamiento

-Gracias, pero no me siento cómoda si alguien me observa -contesto ella sencillamente, el joven accedio con la cabeza comprendiendo al instante.

-Entiendo… entonces si ya no vas a entrenar, serías tan amable, en acompañarme en mi almuerzo –dijo este señalando un bonito paquete en donde se veía que cargaba un almuerzo bastante rendidor

-….… -la joven vio el almuerzo y luego a el… tenía mucha hambre, puesto que había salido tan a la carrera que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de comer nada, sin embargo comer con un perfecto extraño no le agradaba mucho

-Disculpa pero espero a alguien… no creo que…

-Un ruidoso rugir de su estomago le hizo quedar mal, el joven vio el estomago de la chica y luego su cara, la cual estaba toda roja, sin embargo ella opto por reír bobamente

-No es bueno entrenar con el estomago vacío –dijo el joven acertadamente, mientras Tenten miraba disimuladamente entre los arboles, esperando que Neji apareciera de un momento a otro.

-Pero… Neji…

La cara del joven se ensombrecio con el simple nombrar de el, para pronto el chico siguió hablando como si nada.

-Ahhh… te has citado con tu novio… entonces disculpa… -Tenten le miro sería antes de decir, la verdad¿que caso tenía seguir mintiendo?, ninguno, esa no era ella, además tarde o temprano se tendría que saber.

-Neji no es mi novio…

-Pero… tu amiga dijo que el otro día…

-Ino... es un poco... impulsiva a veces... lo dijo sin pensar... Neji y yo somos buenos amigos… solamente…

El joven sonrio encantadoramente, y levantando un poco el almuerzo contesto:

-Entonces… señorita Tenten de la hoja, por favor acepte mi invitación, no perderá más de 10 minutos y le garantizo que el momento en que llegue su no novio Hyuga me retirare para dejarles hacer su entrenamiento…

La chica miro por encima de la cabeza del joven solo por una fracción de segundo, sintiendo que la esperanza de verlo llegar de un momento al otro se esfumaba, miro al joven y luego al almuerzo antes de contestar...

-Bien… tal vez solo un poquito

**0000000**

-Asi que eres maestra de armas en la escuela de Konoha -dijo el joven antes de llevarse a la boca una bola de arroz, viendo a la joven la cual ya empezaba a hablar,

-Hai… también hago misiones, ya sabes…. entregar documentos… escoltar algún tipo importante… o algo así… pero mi trabajo en la escuela no lo cambio por nada… realmente me gusta mucho enseñar

-Una ninja que ama su vocación es realmente algo digno de admirar

-Si… me gusta de verdad –dijo esta poniéndose colorada, era raro que alguien admirara a un ninja, ya que todos o si no la gran mayoría, lo hacia por el amor que le tenían al arte ninja. –¿y dime… tu vida en la hierba es interesante?

-No, no realmente

-¿No?

-Veras soy solo un hijo de un importante empresario en la hierba, y así que al contrario de ti… de entrenar y enseñar, yo soy el estudiante… pero estudio otras cosas… finanzas, valores, acciones, cosas por el estilo

-Vaya debe ser muy aburrido –dijo esta sin pensarlo llevandose una mano a la boca para luego reír, el joven sin embargo no parecía molesto por el atrevimiento de la ninja, de hecho por su cara lo encontraba bastante divertido, y no sin antes acceder con la cabeza contesto:

-Si, si lo es… pero dado que soy el mayor heredare la fortuna de mi padre algún día y por lo tanto también sus responsabilidades

-Entiendo… por eso querías ver mi entrenamiento

-Hai… en la hierba pocas veces he tenido la oportunidad de ver el entrenamiento de una Jounnin

-Vaya

-Y menos de una Jounnin tan hermosa

Las mejillas de Tenten se colorearon, mientras que parpadeando un par de veces, volteo a ver al joven el cual se veía bastate más serio que hace rato, al parecer no había sido una clase de broma, que era lo que esperaba la jounnin.

Tenten jugueteo con sus dedos como lo hacía Hinata en repetidas ocasiones, estaba nerviosa, de eso no había duda, nunca ningún muchacho le había hablado de esa manera, y menos siendo uno tan atractivo

-Tenten-san...

-Yo…

Un golpe seco les llamo la atención, el ninja que había estado esperando finalmente había llegado.

-Gomen… se me hizo tarde

-Neji –llamo la joven poniéndose de pie, con la cara cual tomate, el joven alzo la ceja mirando a los dos intercalando la mirada, entre ellos, quedando su vista en la del joven examinándolo, ese chico no era perteneciente a la Hoja, era claro, nunca lo había visto, ni tampoco su ropa, que era bastante más ostentosa que la que usualmente vestían en la aldea.

El joven se acerco con una sonrisa al Hyuga y una ligera reverencia

-Hyuga-san… -dijo este cortésmente –un placer volver a verlo

-¿Te conozco? –dijo este olvidando toda regla de etiqueta en aquella ocasión.

-Ah, seguramente no me recuerdas…

-No, no me acuerdo –dijo este cortando su conversación, fijando sus ojos plateados en los del joven, el cual sonrió, y llevándose una mano a la cabeza

-Veo que no eres muy observador como tu amiga Tenten

Neji volteo a ver a Tenten y luego a el con solo un parpadeo, sintiendo ahora, como si tuviese una bestia interior que bramara por la sangre del perfecto idiota que tenía en frente, tal vez si lo agarraba a golpes le quitaría esa sonrisa estupida del rostro.

-Soy Anji Kara…. De la hierba

-¿Hierba?... eres…

-Hermano de Aori-san…

Neji miro al joven, cuan frío y cortante como siempre era, el cual no parecía molestarse en lo más mínimo por aquella actitud

-Tenten-san como lo prometi… me retiro…

-ehhhh…. –Neji fulmino con la mirada a Tenten –hai, hai

-Permiso… Hyuga-san… Tenten-san, gracias por su agradable compañía

El joven sonrió y se retiro lentamente, Neji le siguió viendo hasta que se perdió tras un arbol, fruncio el ceño mientras volteaba a ver a Tenten con una mirada de desconcierto, Tenten en cambio parecia no querer explicar nada puesto que para pronto dijo

-A entrenar

**0000000**

_-¿Quien…? _

_¿Quien era ese idiota...? _

_¿Que demonios hacia con Tenten en medio del bosque?_

Aunque realmente era exagerar con eso de en medio del bosque, estaban en una de las entradas del pueblo, pero no en medio del bosque, sin embargo, aquel lugar, no era un sitio turistico, realmente no era común para los aldeanos ir para allá, por algo lo habían hecho lugar de entrenamiento, menos aún los visitantes.

Así que lo único que le rondaba en ese momento por su cabeza, era:

_¿Que demonios era lo que estaba haciendo allá…? _

_La respuesta era clara, dijo para pronto la vocesita burlona de su inconciente: _

_-Tenten- _

Neji bajo su mano hacia su brazo izquierdo, el cual estaba vendado y no por alguna moda ni nada por el estilo, Hyuga Neji acababa de ser herido y lo peor del caso… por una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, por Tenten…

**_Flashback_**

Una Tenten al borde de las lagrimas permanecía al lado de su compañero de equipo, el cual se encontraba sentando en el piso mirando sin ninguna emoción una profunda y fea herida en su antebrazo izquierdo. Salpicando de sangre su blanco traje y su blanca piel, dándole una aspecto de un herido de guerra.

-Gomeeeeeen Neji… Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen –decía Tenten toda preocupada viendo como un hilillo de sangre rodaba hasta la punta de sus dedos y finalmente caía hasta el piso, donde el pasto estaba empezando a tornarse un poco rojizo

-No es grave –dijo este igual de imperturbable

-Gomen. Realmente no creí que te fuera a dar

Esta vez Neji ya no se digno en contestar nada, solamente resoplo y con un movimiento torpe se levanto del pasto obligando a Tenten a hacer lo mismo, la cual se veía realmente preocupada.

-Vamos… -dijo esta tomándole del brazo sano- es el turno de Sakura en el hospital… ella podrá

-Yo puedo ir solo gracias –dijo este quitando su brazo del agarre de la maestra, la cual quedo consternada por esas palabras

-Pero Neji estas herido… -afirmo ella señalando su brazo, el cual seguía goteando sangre

-Nada de importancia –dijo este petulantemente, Tenten le vio exasperada

_¿Porque diablos se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño?_

-Neji…

-De verdad no es nada de importancia –volvió a decir este sacudiendo el brazo con fuerza para poder quitarse los residuos de sangre, hizo una mueca de dolor al instante, la herida estaba más grave de lo que había pensado.

Tenten vio la parte exacta donde cayeron las gotitas de sangre, conteniendo su deseo gritarle y decirle lo impotente que se sentía al verlo actuar de esa manera, encaro al joven y de la misma forma en que el Hyuga escondía sus sentimientos, lo hizo ella mascullando un poco perceptible:

-Bien

Pudo ver como Neji saltaba y desaparecía gracias a su gran velocidad, Tenten miro el sitio donde Neji había estado hacía unos pocos segundos, la mancha de sangre en el pasto era más evidente.

-Baka

**_Fin Flashback_**

Neji miro el vendaje con furia ¿que era lo que le había pasado?, podía contar con la mano las veces que Tenten le había herido de gravedad, sin embargo esta vez no solo había sido cualquier golpe, había sido un gran golpe de una técnica que estaba perfeccionando Tenten.

Una GRAN Técnica si tenía que ser sincero.

Neji apretó los labios, esa no era suficientemente buena excusa, bien pudo haber alguna de sus multiples tecnicas para poder escudarse y no haber sido alcanzado pero estaba vez no pudo… realmente no pudo… no estaba concentrado, estaba distraído, esa era la verdad, pensado en porque, semejante idiota de la hierba estaba en medio del bosque junto con Tenten.

Escucho rugir a su bestía interior, la cual ahora, no clamaba solo por sangre, clamaba la cabeza, del tal Anji, y ya que estaba en eso, tambien la de su petulante hermana.

Una enorme sonrisa malvada, suplio, por unos segundos su cara de molestia.

-Neji-niisan –escuchó que le llamaron, apartando sus pensamientos de la kunoichi y el joven de la hierba, Neji puso sus ojos en blanco a reconocer la voz, como si no fuera poco todo lo que le había pasado en ese día Sakura le mando a casa de su tío y primas, a tomar descanso mientras le herida estaba reciente, un par de días no harían daño, tal vez no, pero al joven Hyuga, no le parecía oportuno hacerlo, sin embargo Sakura le amenazo con no curarle el brazo sino seguía con sus indicaciones así que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que acceder.

-¿Si Hinata-sama? –dijo este levantando un poco su cuerpo viendo la puerta cerrada de la que era su antigua habitación.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Si… esta abierto…

-¿Cómo sigues de tu brazo?-dijo esta entrando con una charola de comida, junto con una jarra llena de te, y un par de deliciosos platillos, poniéndolos a un lado de el, en el piso a la altura del futon. Neji agradeció haciendo una seña con la cabeza mientras contestaba a la pregunta que le acaba de hacer

-Bien, Hinata-sama, no te preocupes… fue un golpe limpio –dijo este moviéndolo un poco

-Me alegro… te traje algo para comer

-Arigato…pero no tengo hambre -dijo este mirando la charola como si ella tambien fuera la culpable, de que se sintiera así, Hinata accedio levemente con la cabeza.

-Por… cierto… -dijo ella sin ser capaz de encararlo -Tenten-san… esta aquí

-¿Aquí?

-Hai –dijo ella tomando la charola para poder retirarse con ella

-Pensé que tenía una misión

-No…. Se cancelo… -dijo ella ya levantándose, al tiempo que podía ver que Neji ya no la miraba a ella, miraba hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido, en donde ya se encontraba una Tenten muy apenada, la cual se veía realmente acongojada

-Buenas… ¿se puede?

-Pasa Tenten –dijo Neji secamente, mientras la joven ya dada algunos pasos dentro de la habitación.

-Me retiro, Neji-niisan… Tenten-san

-Arigato Hinata-sama

-Arigato Hinata –dijeron ambos a la vez, mientras Tenten sacaba de dentro de su mochila una cajita pequeña de madera, y con una cara de niña pequeña le comentaba

-Te traje unos dulces…

-Gracias… Dijo este, fulminando con la mirada a la caja, sin embargo tomo la caja que tan amablemente la joven le extendía y la puso a un lado del futon, con obvio desinterés en los dulces y en la chica frente a el.

Tenten vio con algo de impotencia la caja al lado de el, frunció la nariz, y poniendo una sonrisa falsa en el rostro pregunto:

-¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?

-Bien… no fue muy profundo –contesto el arrogantemente sin verla, Tenten sintió que un calor se le subía hasta la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que se estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota.

-¿En serio?

-Hai

-Que raro porque Sakura, me dijo que casi te perfora el hueso

-Pense que los expedientes de los pacientes, eran privados

-Lo son, pero en este caso... hizo una excepción, dado que no sabía, ni quien te había lastimado

-Y veo que tu muy amablemente le comentaste

-No comente nada... solo quería... saber como estabas...

Neji miro a la joven y luego a su brazo, antes de decir algo:

-No es nada que el chakra curativo no pueda curar

Tenten se sentó en el borde del futon lista para hablar, sin embargo en el momento en que sus rodillas tocaron el piso, el Hyuga se levanto irritandola más de lo de por si ya estaba

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? -gruño esta, olvidando toda cortesía

-¿De que?

-De esto… ¿porque me estas evitando?

-No te estoy evitando -dijo este dandole la espalda, Tenten se levanto del piso como un resorte y poniendo una de sus manos en alto empezo a enumerar

-Ahhh no… primero en el entrenamiento… luego no quisiste que te acompañara al hospital… y ahora esto…

-Ideas tuyas Tenten

-No digas semejantes idioteces… ¿Acaso… hice algo…. Algo malo?

-Tenten

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-No me pasa nada

-Pues a mi no me lo pareces… desde ayer estas molesto…

-Solo…

-Desde ayer… que… me viste hablando… con Anji…

Neji bufo y mirando a Tenten molesto contesto

-Estas... molesto... porque... me viste con Anji -dijo esta repitiendo cada palabra, como si estuviera entendiendo el porque de muchas cosas. Miro a Neji como esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

Cosa que jamás paso...claro esta...

-¿Yo?... molesto por semejante simpleza –dijo arrogantemente, dándole la espalda Tenten le tomo del hombro y hecha una furia le dijo

-Neji no me evites…

-No lo hago…

-Si… lo haces… con toda esta actitud estupida… sin decir… nada…

-Bien Tenten... ¿qué es lo que quieres escuchar?...

-No se... solo...algo... solo

-¿Quieres escuchar que esto?... ¿Que estoy molesto porque te vi con semejante idiota?... -dijo este ignorando sus palabras, y alzando su brazo sano en direccion hacia donde los vio -¿Qué estoy celoso…?-Neji le fulmino con la mirada, bufo unos segundos despues y para finalizar dijo con una sonrisa cruel:

-Si es eso… mejor espera sentada

Tenten abrió los ojos para poder decir algo… sin embargo las palabras se negaban a salir, y el quemazón de sus ojos le hacia entender, que las que amenazaban con salir eran las lagrimas.

Miro a Neji decepcionada, se acerco a el y con la misma mirada de decepción mezclada con confusión le dio una terrible bofetada con todas las fuerzas que le fueron posibles

-Eres un completo idiota -culmino de decir la joven, mientras Neji tocaba su mejilla la cual empezaba a tornarse algo rojiza, y veía extrañado a la kunoichi la cual salia por la puerta.

**0000000**

El sol brillaba alto en el cielo, a pesar de que unas nubes lejanas indicaban que habría una fuerte tormenta en el atardecer o tal vez en la noche.

Haciendo esto que el calor fuera más intenso. Sin embargo esto no molestaba en lo más mínimo a la maestra de las armas, la cual apuntaba en una tabla llena de papeles unos datos, mientras caminaba en círculos frente a un grupo de infantes.

-Me sorprende lo que veo aquí, todos han mejorado –mucho decía esta pasando las hojas de papel viendo en ellas los nombres de sus alumnos, y anotando algunos datos que le podrían ser de relevancia, al momento de evaluar.

-Garo, la fuerza de tus golpes ha aumentado considerablemente, veo que has estado siguiendo el entrenamiento al que te sometí

-Hai Tenten-sensei –dijo un niño de 10 años, con una pinta de ser demasiado hiperactivo. El cual sonrió encantado, cuando la joven maestra de armas le dedico una bonita sonrisa.

-Y tu Tamashi –dijo esta dirigiéndose hacia una pequeña niña de aspecto tímido –reprobaste en tu examen de Taijutsu, -Tenten vio como la pequeña niña se miraba ligeramente apenada, su maestra siguió hablando -pero tu velocidad en peleas ha sido muy buena, además eres la mejor en arte e historia de las armas, supongo que puedo pasar por alto el pequeño incidente de la fuerza, si prometes entrenar más

-Hai… hai Tenten-sensei –dijo la niña con las mejillas coloreadas

Tenten vio la lista por una tercera vez y volteando a ver a los niños dijo

-Bien, si no hay nada más que decir, vamos a continuar –dijo una Tenten muy enérgica a el grupo de niños, el cual en lugar de verse motivados se veía agotados, debido a tanto esfuerzo

-¿Qué¿entrenar más Tenten-sensei?

-Así es… todavía nos falta la practica con las shurikens

El pequeño que hizo la pregunta cayo al piso totalmente agotado, Tenten alzo una ceja

-Pero Tenten-sensei –dijo una niña adorable de unas coletas, la cual estaba toda roja

-Si dime

-Podríamos tomar un descanso

-¿Un descanso Kiroi?

-Hai –dijo entonces una adorable niña de coletas, la cual se veía agotada

-Hai… Tenten-sensei necesitamos un descanso –empezaron a decir todos, cosa que le sorprendió sus alumnos siempre habían sido bien aguantadores, y ellos nunca se quejaban dado que siempre decía que Tenten-sensei era justa y no los obligaba a más de lo que podían pero ese día había llegado con demasiada energía.

Tenten coloco sus manos en las caderas mientras decía severamente

-No, no… lo siento

-Pero Tenten-sensei

-En las misiones no podrán decirle a el enemigo: "lo siento estoy cansada regresa más tarde", además solo falta media hora para terminar

-Ahhhh –dijeron varios, mientras unos pocos se desplomaban hasta el piso. Ante la mirada atónita de la joven la cual mascullo

-Se han cansado demasiado pronto

-Es que usted nos ha exigido mucho el día de hoy –dijo otro pequeño tirándose en el pasto, poniendo sus manos en el piso tomando aire a grandes bocanadas –incluso da la impresión de que venía de malas

Tenten se sonrojo ligeramente ante aquel comentario, así que era cierto eso de que los niños siempre decían siempre la verdad, así que había tomado a sus alumnos como ruta de escape para descargar su coraje. Se apeno de haber dejado que su discusión con Neji le hubiese obligado a dejar a un lado su profesionalidad.

Tenten iba a decir algo, pero guardo silencio, al ver a una joven mujer acercarse a su lugar de entrenamiento, reconociendole Tenten en seguida, el rosa de su cabello, no era muy común en la aldea, la joven levanto una mano como saludo.

-Ohayo Tenten –dijo Sakura desde unos metros atrás. Tenten sonrio grandemente al ver a una de sus amigas ahí en una de sus clases, no es que se sorprendiera demasiado, pero la verdad era raro que alguna de ellas interrumpiera sus clases

-Ohayo Sakura –dijo esta con una sonrisa encantadora sonriéndole a la ninja medico

-Espero no interrumpir –dijo ella para pronto

-No–dijo esta negando con la cabeza –ya iba a terminar la clase -y tras dirigirse hacia los niños comento en voz bien alta –bien esta vez ganaron... -los niños gritaron emocionados mientras Tenten seguía hablando -es todo por hoy, no se les olvide estudiar, ni practicar las tecnicas que les he enseñado, además si pueden también practiquen con sus shurikens en casa

-HAI TENTEN-SENSEI –dijeron a coro los pequeños, los cuales ya tomaban sus cosas y empezaban a retirarse tomando distintos caminos.

-Y vayan directamente hacia su casa

-Hai Tenten-sensei –dijeron los niños nuevamente a coro, Tenten tomo la tabla con los papeles y tras meterla en una mochila que se colgó al hombro se volvió hacia Sakura

-Sakura… me sorprende verte aquí

-Venía pasando por la aquí, y pensé que tal vez podría pasar a saludarte

-Ya -contesto ella

-¿Que tal te fue con la resaca?

-Bien –admitió, ella apenada – Neji me sirvió un poco de café caliente, creo que me ayudo bastante

-¿Neji? –pregunto esta caminando al lado de la joven, la cual ya había empezado a andar rumbo hacia su casa

-Hai… verás… pase, la noche en el departamento de Neji –dijo esta volteando a ver al cielo, esperando que con eso la respuesta resultara menos bochornosa

-¿En el departamento de Neji? –repitió Sakura, viendo a la joven la cual se sonrojaba más con cada segundo que pasaba

-Hai… deje mis llaves en…

-Ah muy cierto –dijo ella –ahora que recuerdo Hinata dijo que las había encontrado

-Hai… me las mando con Naruto, el cual no paraba de preguntarme que había hecho con Neji

-Ese Baka Hentai –mascullo Sakura

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, no nada –dijo ella –pero así que pasaste la noche en el departamento de Neji

-Hai… la verdad nunca había entrado solo sabía que se había mudado, pero nunca me invito a conocer su nueva casa

-.Supongo que así es Neji –dijo Sakura encogiéndose en hombros ligeramente

-Si así es –dijo ella con voz queda

-¿Tenten?

-…..

-TENTEN

-Perdón, perdón, estoy realmente distraída

-Si, ya lo he notado, solo espero que no te pongas borracha otra vez –Tenten soltó una carcajada

-No, ya pase por esa etapa es horrible y no quiero repetirlo… es solo que… estoy molesta

-¿Con Neji?

-Como lo sabes…

-Intuicion femenina

-Sakura –le llamo Tenten con una mirada de incredulidad, Sakura rio levemente y comenzo a explicar

-Cuando le trate el brazo, parecía más frío de lo normal, y también me dio la impresión de que estaba igual de distraído… igual que tu

Tenten se llevo una mano a su mechón de cabello mientras suspiraba y comenzaba a relatarle la historia

-No estoy segura de que paso, el día de la emborrache, Neji fue tan atento, tan… -la joven recordó el instante en que estuvo a punto de besarlo, sin embargo decidio guardar silencio y dejarlo dentro de su corazón por un rato más –y luego se comporta como un animal… bruto... sin sesos –empezó a decir Tenten, sintiéndose levemente más aliviada al poder al menos contar su pena.

-¿Animal? –dijo Sakura parpadeando un poco, viendo a la joven –¿tu le hiciste el corte en el brazo?

-¡Si! –dijo esta un poco apenada, cambiado su actitud al instante -¡pero si hubiera sabido lo que me dijo, te juro que le secciono el brazo entero!-dijo ella casi al borde de la histeria.

-¿Puedo preguntar que hizo?

-Se porto como un idiota, y eso es todo

-Entiendo –dijo Sakura comprendiendo que la joven no deseaba hablar más sobre el asunto –sabes… creo que es la primera vez que atiendo a Neji por una herida grave… bueno no desde que era un genin

-Neh –contesto Tenten con la mirada puesta en el horizonte

-Y dado la profundidad del corte y el ángulo con el que fue dado, temo decir que ese golpe no fue más que un descuido de su parte

-¿Descuido?

-Exactamente, un descuido, raro viniendo de parte del "genio", Hyuga ¿no crees?

Tenten bajo la vista

-Neji nunca es descuidado –dijo ella con voz queda

-No –confirmo Sakura –no se que paso entre ustedes –Tenten le vio por unos instantes, tal vez tenía que decirlo, pero en ese momento no se encontraba en el mejor momento para decir, nada, Sakura siguió hablando –y no quiero saberlo, pero creo, que si eres capaz de herir a uno de los mayores genios de esta aldea, y no me refiero solo a sus heridas fisicas. Creo que deberías reconsiderar tu postura hacia el.

-Sakura

-Ya llegamos a tu departamento –dijo la kunoichi viendo el edificio alto enfrente de ellas. –aquí me despido, después de todo ya voy retrasada a una cita con Sasuke.

-Hai, hai, gracias por el tiempo

-Para eso estamos las amigas… y piénsalo ¿quieres?

-Lo haré –la joven vio como Sakura desaparecía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**0000000**

Neji entro a su departamento, descalzandose en la entrada, mientras veía que todo estaba exactamente igual que como lo había dejado, pulcro y perfecto, como todo en el, Neji se paseo por su departamento buscando cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar, pero todo estaba bien, finalmente cansado de buscar cosas en desorden sin exito, se retiro a su alcoba, mientras pensaba si estaba bien haberse ido de la mansión Hyuga.

Neji se acosto en la cama, mientra recordaba perfectamente cual había sido la desición que lo había hecho retirarse, ver a la Kara pasearse por toda la casa como si fuera la dueña, acompañada del imbecil que tenía como hermano.

Escucho como su estomago gruñía.

Tal vez había sido muy descortés de su parte irse sin siquiera despedirse de su tío o de alguna de sus hijas, pero el hecho de hacerlo implicaba también despedirse de la rubia y su hermanito, algo que no tenía ganas de hacer ni ahora, ni nunca.

Pensaba en ese momento Neji viendo hacia el techo donde estaba contando las pocas y apenas perceptibles grietas de la alcoba de su departamento.

Neji bajo uno de sus brazos hacia la cama levantándolo al instante al sentir que algo le pincho el brazo, Neji llevo su brazo sano hacía donde lo sintió, encontrando un pequeño alambrito de metal, el solo necesito un segundo para saber lo que era eso.

-Una de las horquillas de Tenten –dijo sosteniéndolo con el pulgar y el índice poniéndolo enfrente de su cara. Neji cerro los ojos aspirando fuerte, todavía quedaba en la cama el aroma de Tenten.

Un olor tan fresco y jovial que le era imposible definirlo en alguna clase de esencia. Sonrió de forma involuntaria, mientras comenzaba a analizar todo aquello que le estaba dando vueltas por la cabeza desde hace un par de dias.

_-Tenten_

Debía estar hecha una furia, dijo rápidamente su conciente, haciéndole sentir estupido al recordar sus palabras, ni siquiera analizo lo que dijo, como siempre lo había hecho, lo soltó así sin pensar, cerrando sus ojos para poder recordar su mirada…. esa mirada de decepción era lo que más le había dolido… una bofetada… ¿que era eso? había recibido golpes más fuertes, a pesar de ser ella sumamente fuerte, no era el dolor físico, lo que más lo estaba jodiendo en ese momento.

El recuerdo…

Sus ojos…

Los ojos de Tenten, se decepciono de el, y no era para menos se había comportado como un perfecto idiota, poniéndose celoso sin razón alguna, después de todo había sido su culpa llegar tarde. Pero en ese momento no era el caso analizar quien estaba en lo correcto, aunque su conciente le decía que el que estaba mal y se había comportado como un idiota era el…

El abrió sus ojos, mirando de forma desafiante a la pequeña horquilla había tomado su decisión.

Tendría que hablar con ella. No podía dejar eso así, no por más tiempo, dijo este encaminandose hacia la puerta… si tenía que tragarse su orgullo, por primera vez en su vida...

-Bien valdría la pena –mascullo este abriendo la puerta, deteniendose al instante al darse cuenta de que si daba un paso más, bien pudo haber chocado contra una kunoichi que estaba tras su puerta... Tenten estaba ahí frente a el, con una mano levantada con el firme proposito de tocar, Neji parpadeo un par de veces extrañado.

-Tenten –dijo este en voz queda

-Ohayo Neji –dijo ella encarándolo, viendose levemente nerviosa, Tenten se llevo una mano a su cabello quitando de enfrente de sus ojos un flequillo que le estaba empezando a molestar -¿puedo pasar?

-Claro –dijo este haciéndose a un lado, entrando al departamento al tiempo en que Neji cerraba la puerta.

Guardando los dos silencio por un largo rato.

-Vine a hablar –dijo esta en voz queda, tanto que al Hyuga casi le costo entender lo que había dicho, era obvio a que había ido así que no hubo necesidad de preguntar

-Sientate por favor –dijo este señalando una silla, sin embargo la joven nego con la cabeza

-No, me iré rápido –dijo ella permaneciendo de pie, con una mirada de resentimiento que no era común en ella,

-Entiendo…

-Si, si tengo que ser sincera –empezo a decir Tenten con voz queda, caminando por todo el comedor de Neji, fijando su vista en pequeñas cosas sin importancia. –yo… no pensaba hablar contigo…

-…..

-Pero, terminando mi clase en la academia, Sakura me visito, y creo que me hizo entrar un poco en razón…

-Bien….

-No me disculpo por lo que te hice… te comportaste como un idiota, y créeme que lamente (y aún lamento un poco) no haberte cortado el brazo –dijo esta con una sonrisa malvada, el joven rió entre dientes, que clase de respuesta estaba esperando… esa precisamente. – y debes dar gracias… que no me hayas hecho enojar durante el entrenamiento… porque –volvió a reafirmar ella. – te comportaste como un verdadero idiota

El silencio se hizo presente, Tenten había terminado de hablar, eso era lo que tenía que decirle, nada más, era un idiota, y si el Hyuga, se enojaba le importaba muy poco.

Tenten pudo ver como el caminaba tranquilamente hacia ella, mientras la joven, miraba hacia otro lado, esperando una respuesta. Sintiéndose incomoda por la insistente mirada del Hyuga sobre ella. Tenten paso una mano hacía su cuello, masajeándolo suavemente. Expectante.

-Lo se –contesto este, Tenten parpadeo sorprendida volteando a ver al Hyuga, el cual ya se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros de ella. Mirandole de una forma que nunca había visto, tan tranquilo, tan lleno de… ¿ternura?.

La joven le miro con la boca ligeramente abierta. Incrédula de lo que estaba viendo, tan incredula y pasmada que no se dio cuenta en que momento el Hyuga, le tomo del brazo y la jalo hacía el, mientras este le abrazaba calidamente. La joven se quedo de piedra sintiendo, el corazón de Hyuga ligeramente acelerado. La respiración de Neji le dio en el oído, haciéndole sonreír involuntariamente.

-Gomen –dijo este a su oído, de forma tan queda, que le pareció casi como un susurro. La joven, no se opuso más, rodeo con sus brazos su cintura. Mientras apoyaba su mandíbula en su hombro.

-Te comportaste como un idiota –fue la respuesta de la joven la cual sentía los ojos húmedos. Recitando mentalmente el precepto de que un ninja siempre tiene que mantenerse frío y sereno en cualquier situación.

Bien, pues el que haya señalado semejante regla, jamás se había encontrado en una situación como la de ella.

La joven se aferro más a su cuerpo, sin necesidad de decir algo más. Podía sentir como Neji bajaba un poco su cara para recargar su mejilla con la de ella, la joven entrecerró sus ojos, creyéndose en un sueño. Mientras podía sentir las enormes manos del Hyuga, recorriendo su espalda.

-Neji –dijo ella como un susurro. –yo… -trato de decir ella, pero esta vez el Hyuga no se lo permitió, dado que silencio, cualquier objeción o comentario, con un suave y dulce beso en los labios.

Un silencio inundo la habitación, todo se veía lejano, objetos, personas, Aori, el Bouke y el Souke, un par de grillos se escuchaban a lo lejos, siendos ellos los unicos testigos, de aquel acto que de no ser poque Tenten estaba involucrada, jamás lo hubiese creído.

Hyuga Neji, la estaba besando. Cuantas veces no había deseado ese momento en secreto, cuantas veces no lo había soñado, y ni el mejor de sus sueños se podía comparar a aquella suave caricia, a aquella boca ansiosa, aquellos labios que tanto había deseado.

Sintió claramente como El Hyuga, le besaba con desesperación, como temiendo que en cualquier momento se fuera a ir. Pero al igual que la distancia entre sus rostro disminuyo, así tambien lo hizo, su cuerpo, paso sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Neji mientras este, comenzaba a besar su cuello.

Las manos de Tenten se perdieron en el cabello del Hyuga sintiéndose embriagada por su olor, la suavidad de su piel, y la suavidad de sus manos, la cuales en ese momento se encontraban rozando su espina dorsal, con una lentitud que la llevaba a su limite.

La joven enterró su cabeza en su cabellera, aspirándolo, saboreándolo, tocándolo, una sonrisa de Tenten le cubrió, mientras accedía mentalmente, cuando Neji tomaba su mano izquierda y la entrelazaba, con la suya.

Solo hecho apenas por unos breves segundos, puesto que apenas se soltaron, el Hyuga movió una de sus manos bajo su camiseta china, Tenten sintió como se le erizo la piel, ante aquel delicado contacto, sintiéndose levemente apenada de permitir que aquel simple beso se convirtiera en un contacto tan intimo.

Y aunque su cabeza buscaba mil razones para detenerle, su corazón le indicaba, que no podía hacerlo e internamente, sabía muy bien, que no quería que se detuviera.

-Ieee, Neji –mascullo esta, sin entender bien, el porque de sus palabras, sabiendo que lo había más por inercia, que por el deseo de querer detenerlo.

El Hyuga ignoro sus palabras y deslizando sus labios por su cuello, dedicándole a su piel, besos húmedos que le hacían estremecer. La joven seguía mascullando una poco perceptible negativa.

Maldiciendo mentalmente a su cuerpo, el cual no actuaba igual que su conciente dado que esta movía su cabeza quedamente, permitiéndole al Hyuga, profundizar esa caricia.

Neji sonrió orgulloso, profundizando sus besos, tal como ella quería, escuchando con satisfacción, como la maestra de las armas suspiraba quedamente contra su oído, haciendo que al Hyuga le hirviera la sangre.

Mientras que la kunoichi respiraba cada vez más rápida e intensamente, empañando con su aliento, la placa que el Anbu llevaba en la frente.

Las manos de Tenten se perdieron bajo su camisa, mientras con una de ellas deslizaba su cinto, el cual cayo hasta el piso con lentitud deslizándose entre las piernas de ambos antes de caer hasta el piso quedando inerte.

Haciendo que la camisa de el se abriera un poco permitiendo ver su blanca piel, por unos instantes…

El ensordecedor ruido del telefono, los hizo detenerse por unos segundos, la kunoichi vio al Hyuga por unos segundos con una mirada interrogante

-No vas… a contestar mientras, este demasiado ocupado para contestar murmuro contra su oído.

-No

-Puede ser importante –dijo esta incrédula de sus mismas palabras, cualquier cosa que pasara en el mundo no podía ser tan importante como aquella

-Deja… a la contestadora –dijo el, con una media sonrisa mientras clavaba su cabeza, en su cabellera, haciendo que la kunoichi entrecerrara los ojos, mientras el molesto aparato, timbraba un par de veces antes de que la contestadota automática, hiciera su labor.

-Neji-niisan –dijo la tímida voz de una mujer, que ambos reconocieron al instante:

-Hinata

-Solo... tenía que avisarte... otou-sama… ofrecerá... una cena... e... esta... noche... y ha insistido en que... asistas, y estuvieras un rato, con Aori-sama y su hermano... Anji…

-Anji –mascullo Neji contra la piel de la joven abriendo sus ojos peligrosamente

-Aori –termino de decir la joven, quedando inmóvil al oír aquellas palabras…

-Espero que puedas asistir… -Neji golpeo la contestadota con furia haciendo que un par de botones cayeran hasta el piso. Volvio su cara hacía la maestra, la cual, ya estaba arreglando un poco su ropa, y su cabello, el cual había quedado levemente desordenado, solo un poco nada demasiado perceptible.

-Una cena –fue lo único que dijo la kunoichi, viendo el cinto de Neji en el piso, mientras se inclinaba a recogerlo

-Una estupidez –dijo el, acomodando su ropa, para luego proceder a pasarse una mano por el cabello, quedando un poco maltrecho. Tenten miro el cinto, apretándolo entre sus dedos, antes de contestar.

-Si, una estupidez a la que estas obligado –dijo ella cediéndole el cinto, con una mano extendida, el cual tomo deslizándolo entre sus dedos, mientras mascullaba un poco perceptible.

-Arigato -contesto el mientras veía que la joven, cerraba su traje con el broche aquel que tanto le gustaba.

Neji miro el piso, y luego a ella, mientras terminaba de acomodar su ropa perfectamente. Tenten se veía apenada, no lo veía seguía mirando el piso.

-Me tengo que...

-Ven conmigo -dijo Neji el con la voz un poco más fuerte de lo normal, la joven parpadeo extrañada

-¿Que?

-Ven conmigo a la cena

-Pero... yo ni siquiera... yo no estoy invitada...además...

-Yo te estoy invitando... -dijo este con esa misma mirada justo antes de que la besara, la joven no pudo oponerse un segundo más...

-Hai... hai...

* * *

**Bien ¿que les parecio?, espero no haberme pasado me melosa, porque luego hago las cosas demasiado empalagosas y ya no le gustan a nadie, je, ni a mi la verdad, pero despues de leer, y reeler, digo, ahhh, pues no estamos tan mal. Pero quien tiene la ultima palabra, son ustedes, iba a poner, un poco más de tragedia, en esta parte, pero dado que esta semana estoy feliz, es poco, MAS QUE FELIZ, no pude hacerlo... gracias por sus comentarios, un besote a cada una y/o uno. **

**Aomi-chan.-** Gracias, a veces no se de donde saco tanta locura, es la que tengo almacenada y luego "puf", sale en mis fics, espero k si te haya gustado este cap k si tiene beso y de hecho un poquito más, veo k no soy la unica a la le gusta Kak/Anko, prometo subirlo. **Hitomimiri:** Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa "Hitomi", me sorprende, realmente me sorprende, más por que se k Naruto no es tu favorita, je, ni tampoco los fics, jajaja, me alegra haberte podido jalar por el mal camino, jeje, nos vemos un besoteeeeeeeeeeeee.   
**Alexa:** Gracias, yo entiendo k no hayas podido leer el capitulo a mi a veces me pasa así tmb, creo k ese deseo de Neji, sobre Tenten es un poquitin más evidente en este fic, jajaja, y en el siguiente cap. Vas a ver un poquito de la comparación, solo un poquitin.  
**eXa-anime.-** Estas en lo cierto, iba a pasar algo y muy pronto y pudo haber pasado algo más de no ser interrumpidos, y s, los hombres con sesos como Neji, no se dejan impresionar, solo por caras bonitas ).  
**L.I.T.-** Gracias, me estuve quebrando la cabeza, para k no pareciera demasiado cursi, o fuera de la personalidad de los personajes, por eso me tarde un poquito. (o un muchito, pero dejemoslo poquito, para que no suene tan feo), jeje.  
**Cherry no Uchiha.-** Gracias por lo de realista, hay algunos momentos en k si me salgo de la personalidad, pero procuro encaminarme, y respecto a que Tenten mate a la chava de la hierba… lo siento… no puedo asegurar su muerte )  
**Hanako Uchiha Haruno.-** Finalmente, ya no lo retrase, el beso, ha ocurrido, y este cap. Pues no es el más largo, pero uno de ellos, si, entiendo a lo que te refieres, a mi tmb, me pesa terminar mis fics… pero aún asi lo voy a acabar, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.  
**Haruno.-** Gracias por decirme del problema, sino, yo ni encuenta, creeme, y como has pedido, anji, ya vino a amarrar navajas, solo k no fue demasiado, y mira, Neji ya esta haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero como dicen no hay mal que por bien no venga.  
**Kisame Hoshigaki.-** Je, nop, lo siento, todavía, voy a dejar el momento cumbre para otra ocasión, aún asi aunque Neji, no se haya declarado, ya paso algo un pokitin más interesante. Creo..  
**Tenshi of Light.-** ja ja, ja, intento que salga el lemmon, pero realmente soy mala, para ser, tan… explicita¿es acaso la palabra?, sin embargo, aki estoy poniendo un preludio a una ocasión k será muy bonita ), es un honor, k te guste tanto mi fic, y no creas procuro no tardarme tanto, pero ya vez, el monton de cosas k pasan.  
**Maytelu.-** Me encanta el "ya merito", lo siento, pero en este capitulo compenso un poquitin, lo que no paso en el anterior, gracias por unirte a mi club, pero creeme, como yo siempre digo, todo lo malo, se regresa, jejeje, que disfrute ahora, que puede.  
**Kamy-chan.-** Esa parte que te gusto me creeras k la iba a quitar, pero, luego de recapacitarlo, dijo, no estoy diciendo ninguna mentira, es cierto, lo del beso, esta saldado, y lo de la "manoceada"…. Este creo k tmb.  
**Haruno.-** La salvadora de mi fic, me desconecto el Internet en el momento en que lo subi, y gracias a ella, pude darme cuenta, mil gracias Haruno, nuevamente.


	7. La cena

**La cena**

La tensión que se respiraba en uno de los salones de la mansión Hyuga, era tremenda, además por si eso no fuera suficiente, el calor estaba insoportable y un aleteo molesto de un par de insectos, estaban resultando demasiado irritantes, que tal vez, en cualquier otra ocasión normal, hubieran pasado desapercibidos, pero ahora la tensión que silenciaba el salón de los Hyuga, hacía más evidente cualquier sonido, por pequeño que fuera.

La joven heredera del Souke poso su vista, en su novio, el cual sonrió al verla, correspondiéndole esta de igual manera, antes de voltear a ver frente a ella, a una joven rubia, la cual se notaba bastante molesta:

-No se porque Neji-san esta tardando tanto –decía Aori, sentada, al lado de su hermano Anji, el cual ya no sonreía tan afablemente, de hecho la sonrisa que tenía en ese momento, estaba empezando a resultar, falsa y demasiado practicada.

La rubia miro a Hiashi Hyuga, el cual accedió levemente con la cabeza, mientras, la heredera del Souke tomaba quedamente la mano del futuro sanin de la aldea, para darse un poco de valor, Naruto Uzumaki, el cual, al saberse como la columna que ayudaba a levantar el estado de animo de la Hyuga, fingía estar pasando un buen rato. Con malos resultados, dado que una venita palpitante de la sien se hacia evidente cada vez que la joven de la hierba comenzaba a hablar.

-Neji-oniisan, seguramente tuvo algún inconveniente –dijo Hinata en voz queda viendo como, Aori, movía un abanico, demasiado ostentoso para el gusto de la joven, lleno de plumas y unos paisajes pintados que le hacían juego a su precioso kimono, color esmeralda.

-Si seguro –dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa nada sincera

-Debe tener mucho trabajo –mintio, sabiendo perfectamente porque no había aparecido Neji, quería llegar lo más tarde posible, y así pasar el menor tiempo posible con Aori de la hierba.

-Van tres veces que le dices lo mismo –dijo Naruto por lo bajo, haciendo que la joven Hyuga se ruborizada un poco y empezará en la misma forma sigilosa que el lo hacia:

-Lo se, pero algo tengo que decirle…

-Seguramente Neji no va a venir y no lo culpo

-Tiene que… Otou-sama lo ordeno

Naruto vio a la cabeza del Souke, Hiashi, el cual tenía, como siempre la mirada puesta al frente, fingiendo que no escuchaba absolutamente nada.

Naruto trago saliva, al verlo, realmente era una figura imponente, entendió bien porque Neji y su novia no se atrevía a contrariarlo, mientras un carraspeo de garganta le obligo a voltear al frente, volviendo a sentir que la venita de la sien le empezaba a palpitar, la Kara, había empezado a hablar…

Nuevamente…

-Hinata-sama –dijo ella examinando a la joven, la cual se puso derecha, al verse observada.

-¿Si Aori-sama?

-¿Puedo hacerle un comentario?

-Hai –contesto ella con voz queda

-Desde hace rato me he sentido atraída por su kimono

-Mi kimono –dijo ella levantando un poco las mangas de su kimono, extrañada por el comentario.

-Hai…dígame… ¿el color naranja es muy usual entre los ninjas?

Hinata parpadeo un par de veces al darse cuenta de que tanto ella como Naruto-kun vestían de naranja, en distintas tonalidades, uno más claro que el otro, pero naranja al fin y al cabo, Aori seguía hablando.

-Siempre creí que los ninjas, tenían que ser un poco más discretos, con el color de su ropa…pero veo que he tenido una idea errada –dijo ella viendo, sarcástica viendo el bonito kimono color naranja claro, que ese momento la joven vestía, Hinata, se puso colorada, y accedió con la cabeza mascullando

-Es el color favorito de Naruto-kun

-Claro –dijo ella, viendo al rubio, al lado de la bonita joven de cabellos azabaches, y piel de porcelana, Aori siguió mirando insistentemente al rubio, el cual iba vestido de la misma manera que siempre lo hacía, sin verse lo más levemente apenado por ser el único que desentonara, en tal elegante cena…

-Veo que también –dijo la joven mordazmente, ocultando su comportamiento irritante, tras una mascara de amabilidad, poco convincente –tu eres un ninja muy llamativo

-¿Yo llamativo? –dijo el parpadeando repetidamente, viendo su ropa y la de su novia y luego con una sonrisa infantil señalo a la joven la cual se vio extrañada –y eso que eres tu, quien tiene media ave en tu abanico... a mi me parece mucho más llamativo eso.

Hinata, volteo a ver a la joven y al abanico, realmente tenía tantas plumas que si parecía que un ave había muerto por la moda.

La heredera de la visión pura, rió quedamente levantando un poco su mano para poder ocultar sin éxito, su risita, la joven de la hierba considero un grave insulto puesto que se veía notoriamente molesta

-Esto –dijo ella levantando el abanico –¡es la ultima moda, en la hierba!...

-Ahhhh –fue su única respuesta, mientras, veía como, la joven lo agitaba un poco. Y seguía hablando como si quisera que el joven se pusiera a admirar el abanico

-Y cuesta…lo que tu no ganarías de ninja en todo un año

Naruto esbozo una sonrisa, realmente se compadecía de Neji si tenía que casarse con una mujer como esa, que trataba de intimidar y humillar a una persona común y corriente.

Por suerte Naruto Uzumaki nunca fue considerado una persona común y corriente:

-Pues será moda y costara una fortuna… pero a mí me recuerda a un plumero

La joven emitió un chillido, mientras, apretaba los labios, procurando contener su mal humor, el cual hubiese explotado, de no ser por su hermano, el cual le llamo en voz queda.

-Aori…

La joven miro a su hermano, el cual permanecía perfectamente sereno en su lugar, mientras, la joven accedía mudamente con la cabeza y se sentaba a su lado.

-Reciba, una disculpa de mi parte, el prometido de mi hija… -empezó a decir, Hiashi, mientras veía al rubio, de soslayo, el cual aún reía por lo bajo, al igual que su hija –es un poco ocurrente –termino de decir Hiashi, mientras, la joven sacudía su cabellera, y de forma arrogante, decía

-Si… ya lo he notado, gracias

Y antes de que Naruto o alguien más dijera algo, la puerta se abrió, entrando por ella una sirvienta, la cual antes de hacer una reverencia dijo:

-Disculpen, Neji-san ya esta aquí

-Al fin –dijo la rubia

-Si al fin –dijo Anji volteando hacia la puerta, con esperanza de que el joven ya estuviera entre ellos.

-Pobre, yo que el, hubiera corrido lo más lejos de esta -dijo Naruto señalando con el pulgar, mientras Hinata movia levemente su cabeza como señal de desaprobación:

-Naruto-kun…

-Muchas gracias –dijo Hiashi –hazlo pasar por favor

-Si... –Dijo la joven –por favor pasen

-¿Pasen?...¿En Plural? –dijo para pronto Naruto inclinando la cabeza, Hinata volvió a verlo, mientras se encogía en hombros interrogante.

-Arigato –dijo una voz desde fuera de la habitación, que todos reconocieron como la de Neji, deteniéndose el Hyuga antes de entrar a la habitación. Recargando su mano en la puerta corrediza

-Buenas noches –dijo el mirando a todos, menos a los de la Hierba

-Buenas noches Neji, pasa, por favor

-Gracias… -dijo este dando un paso adelante solo para escuchar como Aori suspiraba como si hubiera visto a una estrella de cine. Neji curveo sus labios, viendo a Aori, mientras tomaba la puerta corrediza, y la recorría un poco empezando a abrirla

-Espero no les importe, que haya invitado a alguien –dijo el abriéndola totalmente, dejando ver a la maestra de las armas, la cual sonreía tímidamente.

-Buenas noches –dijo ella

-¡ELLA! –chillo Aori, viendo a la joven, la cual no se digno a verla. A pesar de que escucho como ella murmuraba cosas que no alcazaba a entender.

-TENTEN-SAN –dijo en voz queda Anji

-Tenten –dijeron los futuros esposos al ver a la joven la cual accedía con la cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Vienes acompañado… Neji?-dijo su tío severamente, viendo como el joven le encaraba ocultando su cara tras unas mascara de indiferencia

-Así es, Hiashi-sama… espero no haya ningún inconveniente

-……

-Dado que me encontraba con Tenten, antes de saber de esta repentina cena…

Tenten no pudo resistir la tentación de ver a Aori, ese había sido un golpe que le había dolido mucho, lo sabía, enterarse por boca de Neji, que el había llegado tarde, no por un asunto de trabajo, como suponian, ni por alguna situación de fuerza mayor, sino por estar con una mujer.

Y lo peor con ella.

La cara de satisfacción de Tenten no podía ser mayor, mientras que la de Aori, era toda una mascara de furia, esta mordía una servilleta de tela, con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a romperla, Tenten rió quedamente, lo suficientemente bajo como para que no fuera escuchada por Hiashi, el cual empezaba a hablar.

-Ningún inconveniente de mi parte… y espero que tampoco de nuestros invitados…

-Para nada –dijo Anji con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras Aori accedía con la cabeza, escondiendo con bastante destreza la servilleta, la cual se rompió en dos finalmente.

-De hecho… Tenten ya les conocía

-¿De verdad? –dijo Hiashi alzando la cejas mirando a la joven de los chongitos

-Si… los conoció, el primer día que estuvieron aquí ¿verdad Tenten? –dijo Neji, pasando junto con Tenten a la mesa, ayudándole a sentarse a su lado.

La Jounnin le miro extrañada, la forma en que Neji había empleado aquellas palabras, daba la impresión de que estaba hablando de antiguos amigos, y no de que realmente eran, enemigos naturales.

Sin embargo Neji parecía saber bien que era lo que estaba haciendo, así que ella le siguió la corriente.

-Hai… Hai… -contesto ella educadamente, con una sonrisa

-Pero… pero… -trato de decir la rubia, la cual se veía cada vez más enojada

-¿Si Aori-san?

-No tiene ningún inconveniente ¿verdad?-dijo Neji mirándole con ojos asesinos, la joven le miro temerosa, mientras negaba con la cabeza

-No… para nada –dijo ella antes de soltar una risita tonta

-Seguramente tendrán hambre… voy a ordenar que ya sirvan la cena –dijo Hinata alzando un poco la voz, olvidando su pena por unos segundos, evitando así una batalla verbal.

Naruto vio disimuladamente a la rubia, viendo con satisfacción, como su hermano, le tomaba de un brazo y le obligaba a tomar asiento al lado de el, mientras mascullaba, algo que sonaba como:

_-Conserva la calma-_

Tenten se sento sobre sus talones, mientras veía a Hiashi el cual había empezado a hablar con ella:

-Y dígame… Tenten-san –llamo educadamente Hiashi a Tenten

-¿Si?

-¿Donde conoció usted a Neji?

Tenten inclino la cabeza un poco extrañada, no esperaba ese tipo de pregunta le daba incluso la impresión de que la estaba examinando, sabiendo que Neji hacía lo mismo todo el tiempo, no lo dudo ni un segundo, así que contesto de la manera que consideraba más oportuna.

-En la academia ninja

-¿En la academia?

-Hai –Hiashi vio a su sobrino con una mirada interrogante, mientras este comenzaba a explicar

-Tenten ha sido compañera y amiga desde la academia… pertenecimos al mismo equipo cuando gennins, e hicimos misiones juntos… ella también estuvo en el equipo para vencer a un criminal de clase S, como lo era Orochimaru…

Hiashi vio a Tenten levemente sorprendido:

-Vaya… perteneces a los selectos 16, de Tsunade-sama

Tenten se sintió levemente apenada y ocultado su cara tras su flequillo contesto:

-Si… algo así…-Hiashi sonrio quedamente, mientras veía a Neji el cual sonreía orgulloso

-Entiendo… una buena amiga… -dijo Hiashi viendo a Tenten la cual miraba a Neji de forma nerviosa

-Si solo una BUENA AMIGA –dijo Aori puntualizando cada palabra, viendo a Tenten la cual, le miro de peor forma posible.

-Los mejores amigos –dijo Naruto alzando la voz, mientras la rubia, hacia un gesto de desagrado.

-¡¡¡La cena ya esta lista!!! –dijo Hinata abriendo la puerta, para dejar que los sirvientes entraran, sintiendo la mala energía, la cual literalmente estaba flotando en el aire.

-Arigato Hinata –dijo su padre viendola, Hinata, en cambio miro a Naruto con una mirada interrogante, al tiempo que este hacia una seña con su mano, que indicaba que la joven estaba medio loca.

-Naruto-kun –le reprendió quedamente Hinata, mientras veía a su padre esperando que no lo hubiese visto.

Neji vio de soslayo a Tenten la cual se veía levemente incomoda, por la actitud de Aori, y la insistente mirada de Hiashi y tambien alguien que no resultaba nada comodo para ninguno de los dos: Anji.

Tenten en cambio tenía la vista posada en Hinata la cual le miro con una sonrisa en el rostro, siendo esto lo que le devolvía la confianza a la Jounnin, Hinata, rodeo media mesa, solo para poder sentarse al lado de su prometido, el cual empezó a hablar en voz queda, seguramente de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

La maestra de armas suspiro, quedamente, mientras veía un poco el techo, tratando de encontrar un poco de serenidad.

-Y dime Tenten –empezó a hablar Aori, con la misma amabilidad falsa

-¿Si… Aori? –dijo Tenten fulminándole con la mirada, contestando de la forma más amable que pudo

-Me llama la atención tu kimono de gala –dijo esta sarcásticamente viendo el traje de uso diario que traia Tenten en ese instante, la joven miro su ropa, sonrojándose un poco -¿es una nueva moda de la que no estoy enterada?

Tenten movió su boca hacia un lado, buscando rápidamente alguna respuesta inteligente que la dejara callada, sin embargo no encontraba ninguna, así que esquivando sus ojos claros, opto que el silencio, era la mejor respuesta que podía ofrecer, aunque Neji no opino lo mismo.

-Ese no es un traje de gala Aori-san… es su ropa de diario, entenderás, que una Jounnin, maestras de armas no puede vestir siempre con elegantes kimonos

-¿Maestra de armas? –dijo Hiashi, viendo a Tenten la cual accedió con la cabeza

-Hai... soy la maestra de armas en la academia de Konoha

-Bien -dijo este analizando la información, en la academia esa asignatura, era una de las mejores clases habían, y los maestros tenían que ser una excelencia, puesto que tenían que tener un amplio conocimiento, como es obvio de armas y también toda clase de ninjutsus.

Por lo cual no podía ser una ninja común y corriente, además era una Jounnin, integrante de los 16 ninjas más respetados de la aldea, y siendo amiga de su sobrino, seguramente, tenía que ser muy buena.

Hiashi esbozo una sonrisa, mientras veía como Aori, apretaba los puños contra su kimono.

-Además Tenten ha sido nombrada por Tsunade-sama, para ser Anbu en tres ocasiones seguidas. –dijo Naruto con voz bien potente, mientras Hinata lo apoyaba moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente

-¿Miembro Anbu?... dijo Hiashi, viendo a la joven, la cual se veía ahora más que apenada. -Impresionante –termino de decir el, mientras veía a Neji el cual sonreía orgulloso.

-Ya llego la cena –dijo Aori, obligando así a Hiashi que dejara de ver a Tenten la cual ya se veía más que nerviosa.

Cuatro sirvientes todos uniformados llegaron con varias charolas, al tope de comida, yendo desde comunes fideos hasta suculentas langostas las cuales emitían un delicioso aroma.

La cena fue servida en la mesa principal como buffet, cediéndole a cada uno un plato para que tomaran lo que más le apeteciera, Tenten agradeció de buena manera a una de las sirvientas, mientras Aori, lo tomo sin agradecer, limpiando con una servilleta el plato, poniendo una cara de asco, mientras mascullaba algo sobre la servidumbre.

Hiashi, negó con la cabeza de forma apenas perceptible.

Naruto en cambio, no sabía ni por donde comenzar, veía todo con emoción mientras sentía que la saliva estaba a punto de resbalarse por sus labios.

-Se ve muy bueno Hinata-chan –decía Naruto con un brillillo en los ojos, al ver el montón de platillos, pero enfocando su vista en un buen plato de fideos, el cual le estaba llamando la atención desde hacía rato.

-Come, lo que gustes… Naruto-kun… hay de sobra…

-¿En serio puedo?... ¿Puedo?

-Hai

-No se ni por donde empezar –admitió el mirando para todos lados de la mesa

-Permíteme… –dijo Hinata empezando a servirle, Naruto vio con expectación la comida, nunca había estado en una cena donde la comida, se veía tan elegante, rendidora y lo mejor del caso, deliciosa.

La chica de los ojos plateados, le tendió un plato a tope, escogiendo la comida que le gustaba más, Naruto vio el plato y luego a su novia, definitivamente, era un tipo con mucha suerte, estaba prometido con una mujer hermosa, que conocía bien sus gustos por la comida, Naruto le miro con una sonrisa en el rostro, conteniendo su deseo de lanzarse sobre Hinata y besarla, solamente porque sentía la mirada insistente de su futuro suegro sobre el…

Tal vez Hiashi Hyuga no le parecería así que opto por agradecerle a la joven, mientras empezaba a comer lo más educadamente que podía.

Tenten veía que todo el mundo empezaba a servirse y esta miraba la comida sin saber bien que era con lo que iba a empezar.

Tomo lo que le parecía más sabroso; unos camarones empanizados aderezándolos con una salsa dulce, se le había agua la boca preguntándose lo bueno que seguramente sabría esa comida.

La odiosa voz de Aori cerca de ellos le hizo ponerse en alerta estando a un paso de sacar una kunai. Sin embargo fingió estar muy interesada en alcanzar una salsa que estaba muy cerca de ellos, para poder estar al tanto de lo que estaban hablando…

-Neji-san -dijo ella

-Aori-san –contesto el gélidamente

-¿Me acompañarías… con una copa de sake? –dijo esta sosteniendo entre sus manos, una botella. Tenten frunció su nariz, sintiendo un profundo deseo de asesinar a la joven.

-No bebo gracias

-Pero, es delicioso… es un sake, que ha sido traído desde la hierba solo para ti

-Aún así tendré que rechazar su invitación, no bebo, ni me gusta beber, gracias –contesto el, viendo que la joven en vez de molestarse sonreía cínicamente, Tenten miro a la rubia triunfal, cuando Neji decía que no… era no, nada podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión, bueno casi nada, porque ella bien lo había hecho cambiar de opinión en muchas cosas.

Tenten dejo de fingir tener interes en la salsa, solo para ver la cara de Aori, inclinandose de cierta forma en que el escote de su blusa fue bien profundo, pasando desapercibido por casi todos, menos por Anji, y Neji.

Neji pudo ver con desagrado como Anji se inclinaba un poco tomando como pretexto alcanzarte la salsa, solo para ver cuan profundo llegaba el escote, por suerte Tenten se levanto unos segundos antes.

-Aquí tiene la salsa Tenten-san –dijo Anji dándosela con una sonrisa en el rostro, Tenten agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza, mientras veía a Aori, la cual le estaba viendo de la misma forma asesina en la que Neji veía en ese instante a Anji.

Sin embargo Aori no iba a quedarse callada:

-Supongo que solo aceptarías la copa, si viniera de unas manos campesinas…

Tenten la miro, al tiempo que se mordía la lengua procurando no contestar nada ofensivo.

-La dueña de esas manos campesinas, (como le llamas), sabe cuales son mis gustos… y sabe cuando no insistir -dijo el Hyuga con media sonrisa en los labios.

Neji volteo a ver a Tenten, la cual, conmovida por sus palabras, movió sus labios sin emitir ningún sonido, algo que el entendió como un:

"_Arigato"_

-Neji… ya has hablado mucho –dijo Hiashi severamente, viendo a su sobrino, y luego a Tenten, la cual esquivo su mirada en ese instante. Hiashi poso sus ojos en Neji, el cual sostuvo su mirada, solo para luego poder acceder con la cabeza.

-Si Hiashi-sama

Nadie dijo más durante un transcurso de unos 15 minutos, disfrutando el silencio, que estaba reinando, pasando todo con relativa normalidad, ignorando las continuas miradas de odio que intercambiaban, Neji y Anji, y también las de Tenten contra Aori.

-¿Y dígame Neji-san?...

-¿Si Anji-san?

-Conozco de sobra la ocupación Tenten-san…-dijo Anji viendo a Tenten y tal vez un poquito su escote, Neji afilo su mirada, no era la segunda vez que se daba cuenta de lo que hacía - le molestaría… compartir con nosotros la suya

-Prefiero no hacerlo

-Neji –le reprendió Hiashi, al ver la actitud de su sobrino, el cual siguió en silencio, mientras con una mirada de aprobación que su padre dio a su hija, Hinata le contesto

-Neji es un Anbu

-¿Anbu?

-¿Qué es eso? –dijo Aori viendo al joven, el cual siguio guardando silencio, su hermano para pronto respondió

-Son los guardianes de Konoha…

-¿Guardianes?... Ahhhh como un policía –dijo la joven con una mirada de ensoñación, Tenten y Neji le vieron con algo de lastima, claro que no eran como policías, eso era denigrante, ellos, eran la elite de la aldea, no simples y comunes policías, sin embargo, Neji no estaba para explicaciones, así que sin mucho interés dijo:

-Si… policías

La joven soltó una risita tonta mientras decía algo como que sonaba como un:

_-Lo sabía_

-Un trabajo peligroso ¿no Neji-san? –dijo Aori la cual se veía emocionada de ser candidata para un hombre tan interesante

-Algo

-Siempre en peligro de muerte ¿no?-dijo este con un tono que no le gusto nada al Hyuga, el joven miro por una fracción de segundos a Tenten la cual en ese momento estaba viendo al Hyuga y no a el, por lo que no se percato del hecho, Neji sintió una punzada en estomago

_¿Porque diablos, estaba mirando tanto a Tenten?..._

Neji entorno sus ojos y contesto:

-No tanto como mis victimas –Anji sonrió al parecer disfruto mucho ese comportamiento, el cual paso desapercibido por varios en la mesa, excepto por Hiashi, y Aori.

-Voy al baño –dijo Tenten levantándose… Hinata… te molestaría decirme…

-Yo te indico donde es… vamos-dijo Neji poniendo se pie, al parecer encantando de tener un excusa para salir del salón.

-Arigato Neji-dijo ella con una reverancia, mientras el Hyuga abria la puerta, haciendose a un lado para que la joven pasara, hecho que hizo, nuevamente Aori rompiera una servilleta de tela en dos...

Ambos salieron del comedor, en completo silencio, caminando un par de metros y dando vuelta en una esquina mientras Neji señalaba con un movimiento de cabeza

-Aquí esta el baño… -dijo el parándose enfrente de la puerta de una habitación, Tenten negó con la cabeza, mientras decía.

-Gracias, pero… solo quería salir de ahí

-Entiendo

-Nunca me había sentido tan estresada –dijo Tenten moviendo su cabeza -El ambiente ahí esta realmente pesado

-Lo se

-¿Es lo único que vas a decir?

-¿Puedo decir algo más?

-Creo que no –dijo esta en voz queda, recargándose en la pared, viendo para enfrente, donde había otra pared blanca, el mismo estilo minimalista que tenía Neji en su departamento, ahora sabía de donde lo había sacado.

Neji le imito viendo, recargando su cabeza, el la pared, mientras cerraba sus ojos, con una señal de fastidio.

El Hyuga pronto pudo sentir, como la joven estiraba los dedos, para poder tomar los de el, y sostener su mano, en cualquier otra ocasión Neji, hubiese retirado su mano, pero esta vez, no quiso ni querría hacerlo nunca.

-Aunque sería lindo que dijeras, que podrías matar a Aori por mi –Neji rió entre dientes

-Lo haré si tú matas, a Anji…

Tenten soltó una carcajada:

-Aún no se porque te cae mal- dijo ella con una sonrisa sarcástica, sabiendo bien el porque de su molestia –es un muchacho muy dulce

-Claro… pero ese muchacho "dulce", puede pasar de ser a era, si sigue haciendo esos comentarios estupidos

-Eres muy celoso –dijo esta apretando un poco más su mano, Neji le miro escéptico mientras alzando una ceja dio:

-Lo dice la kunoichi, que le grito a una desconocida en media calle

-Tu también lo hubieras hecho…si hubieras visto lo que me dijo… -la joven vio a Neji, el cual le miraba serio, Tenten se llevo una mano a la mandíbula –o bueno tal vez no… -recapacito, al pensar que eran contadas las veces en que lo vio alzar la voz

Neji sonrió ante aquel comentario tan acertado, realmente, no sabía como ella siempre lograba hacerlo sonreír así fuera en una mala situación.Tomo un mechon de su cabello poniendolo detrás de su oreja, mirandole...

Neji volteo, su cara con rapidez viendo hacia el pasillo, donde se podía claramente que ya no estaban solos, la imponente figura de Hiashi Hyuga los estaba observando, sin ninguna emoción aparente.

Tenten soltó la mano de Neji al instante, pero parecía haber sido muy tarde dado que daba la impresión de que el Hyuga, ya se había dado cuenta. Hiashi vio a su sobrino, para luego decir a Tenten sin voltearla a ver.

-Tenten-san ¿nos permite?

-Ehh… -empezó a decir ella, mientras veía a Neji, el cual contesto un hermético

-Ve… ahora te alcanzo

-Hai –contesto ella para darle un último vistazo, mientras el mayor de los Hyuga veía a Neji, el cual no mostraba ninguna emoción de algún tipo.

-Neji

-¿Si Hiashi-sama?

-Te has tardado mucho en regresar a la cena

-Gomen... solo estabamos...

El mayor de los Hyuga le interrumpio

-He observado durante la cena… tu estrecha relación con Tenten-san

-Somos buenos amigos –dijo Neji bajando la vista, sintiéndose apenado, Hiashi pudo ver como las pálidas mejillas de su sobrino estaban empezando a tornarse un poco rojizas.

-Ya veo…

-¿Es todo lo que me tenía que decir? –dijo este tratando de caminar hacia el salón donde ya estaban, sin embargo una negativa por parte de su tío le hizo quedarse

-No

-Entonces prefiero que lo que tenga que decirme lo haga rápido –dijo este mirándolo desafiante, Hiashi sin embargo no permitió, que esa mirada se extendiera por más tiempo, mientras le encaraba

-¿Esa joven será una de las candidatas a ser la prometida del Bouke?

Neji parpadeo extrañado, realmente no estaba preparado para esa pregunta tan directa, pero eso era lo que había pedido y eso fue lo que obtuvo, Neji alzo por unos segundos su mirada, mientras le veía con una opresión que lo estaba atormentando desde que supo toda esa regla de su compromiso:

-¿Puede serlo?-dijo el finalmente, viendo como Hiashi curveaba un poco sus labios, al ver que sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

Neji le siguió mirando esperando la respuesta, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo un poco de miedo, sabía bien que podía suceder un caso contrario, en que Tenten no fuera aceptada, sabía que su destino y el de ella recaía una gran parte en sus hombros.

Sin embargo el no decía nada, no de momento, solo le veía de forma arrogante, Neji se mordió un labio, los segundos nunca antes se le habían hecho tan eternos…

No quería imaginarse si se le negaba esa petición, sabía que tendría que luchar con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, para no romperle la cara. Neji bajo su mirada incapaz de seguir viendole.

Hiashi hablo...

-Puede… si es aceptada por el Bouke y el Souke…

Neji sintió como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima y procurando no demostrar demasiado su alegría dijo:

-El Bouke… la ha aceptado… dado que soy yo…

-No Neji… -dijo este negando con la cabeza -aún no eres su cabeza principal todavía…

-Pero…

-Dado que tu padre y madre han muerto, la decisión, no es tuya... pasa al siguiente miembro más importante…

-Entiendo –dijo Neji recordando el escrito, que su padre le dejo antes de morir, en el cual mencionaba a un anciano, el cual dio la noticia, de que Hizashi, su padre ocuparía el lugar de Hiashi, su tío, así que supuso, que ese mismo anciano del cual desconocía el nombre, sería el que tomaría la decisión por parte del Bouke…

-¿Y del Souke? –se atrevió a preguntar Neji, sabiendo bien cual era la respuesta

-Yo… -dijo el, mirándolo extrañamente serio.

-Pensé… que si deba a conocer a la prometida del Bouke, antes del tiempo limite, no sería necesario, toda esa selección tan estupida

Hiashi sonrio mientras decía para si mismo al tiempo que veía a Neji:

_-Tienes el mismo caracter de tu padre_

-Me gustaría que fuera así de sencillo…

-Entonces… ¿Tenten que sería…?

-Tenten, es una de las candidatas, si es aceptada por el Bouke, podrá ser formalmente tu mujer

-¿Solo por el Bouke? -dijo este alzando una ceja, ahora si ya no entendía

_¿Que no le acababa de decir hace escasos minutos, que tenía que ser aceptada, por las dos familias, la principal y la secundaria... y no solo por el Bouke?._

_Ahora si no entendía absolutamente nada_

-Hai… por parte del Souke… ya ha sido aceptada….

000000

Tenten caminaba a paso lento, por el mismo pasillo donde le había guiado Neji, sintiendose preocupada de que el Souke le estuviera rependiendo por haberse alejado de la cena, para estar con ella:

_-Espero que Neji, no tenga problemas solo por mi culpa, no me imagino, que le puede estar diciendo Hiashi Hyuga en este momento... _

-Tenten –san –escucho para pronto la joven, la voz de sus pesadillas, Tenten se volvió un poco solo para ver a la dueña de esa voz: Aori la cual estaba recargada en una de las paredes mientras jugaba con el abanico que había estado luciendo toda la noche

-Aori –dijo Tenten sintiendo que se le erizaban los vellitos de la nuca, extrañada de verla ahí sin siquiera haber sentido su presencia, Tenten miro como la rubia, apretaba los labios, y las aletitas de la nariz le empezaba a temblar un poco mientras decía:

-¿Puedo preguntar que es lo que estas haciendo aquí?-termino esta golpeando el abanico contra su mano.

-Lo mismo puedo decirte… -dijo ella viendo a la joven rubia, la cual se cruzo en brazos

-Fui invitada

-Que curioso, yo también… -dijo sarcásticamente Tenten viendo como Aori, se veía cada vez más molesta.

-Yo fui invitada por el mismísimo Hiashi Hyuga –dijo ella de la misma forma petulante en la que siempre hablaba -la cabeza del Souke

-Creo que sobra decir por quien he sido invitada –dijo ella poniendo las manos en su cintura, imitando el aire petulante de la joven -Y la nueva cabeza del Souke, será Hinata... así que no te vengas con esas pretensiones...

Aori le miro con desprecio:

-Solo fuiste invitada por Neji, por lastima

-Bueno, esa es tu percepción, no la mía –dijo ella con una sonrisa cínica en los labios, Aori, en cambio volvió a sonreír de esa forma tan falsa, que la joven odiaba.

Cerró el ostentoso abanico contra una mano y mirando con furia a la joven contesto:

-Como es posible que no te des cuenta de la lastima que le das... eres solo una pobre ninja... la cual debería aprender cuando es momento para retirarse

-Lo mismo te digo a ti… deberías saber cuando retirarte… en vez de venir aquí y hacer un espectáculo de ti misma

La joven apretó tanto el abanico contra su mano, que sus nudillos estaban empezando a tornarse blancos.

-Una común ninja como tu, no me viene a decir eso a mi -dijo Aori, levantando el abanico de forma amenazante, Tenten miro el abanico y luego a ella, con una mirada de burla

-Por mi puedes ser la princesa de la hierba... pero no me vuelves a hablar de esa manera...-dijo Tenten sacando tres kunais, encarandole con ellas, Aori vio las filosas armas que la joven tenía en sus manos y bajo el abanico y no sin antes bufar molesta dijo:

-Aún no entiendo que es lo que el Hyuga le ve a una campesina ¿que te ve?

Tenten sintió que sus labios temblaban, estaba más que furiosa, esa mujerzuela la había insultado durante toda la noche, pero bien sabía porque... estaba dolida, porque esa campesina como la llamaba, había estado con Neji, y eso era algo, que ni con todo el dinero del mundo podía negar... Tenten sonrió de forma peligrosa, bajo sus kunais mientras decía:

-Eso, tienes que preguntárselo a Neji… no a mi –dijo Tenten, empezando a caminar dando a entender que esa discusión había quedado terminada.

La joven le miro apretando sus labios, mientras utilizaba la única carta que le quedaba al ver tan serena a Tenten, comportándose como lo que no era ella, una dama:

-Hyuga Neji va a casarse conmigo –dijo esta mirándole de forma asesina, Tenten se detuvo al instante, volteo su cara, Aori vio como una kunai era lanzada hacia ella, solto un gritito al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, y no los abrio, hasta que escucho un ruido seco tras ella, la kunai, había sido clavada en la pared a su espalda, la sonrisa de superioridad de Tenten se hizo mayor al ver como Aori se llevaba una mano a su cabello, donde ya había sido cortado, un mechón de su cabellera rubia...

Aori le miro con la boca abierta, Tenten se detuvo unos segundos jugando con las dos kunais que aún llevaba en su mano, Tenten sacudio su pequeño flequillo y puso una mano a la altura de su cadera antes de hablar:

-Tal vez… si yo no estuviera aquí…

**000000**

Neji caminaba por la mansión con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba más que contento, estaba casi eufórico, realmente le sorprendía mucho la respuesta de Hiashi, pero, eso ya era un paso más adelante, faltaba, menos de una semana para el compromiso, y seguramente Tenten sería la heredera del Bouke, la sonrisa en sus labios se hizo más grande, tal vez, todo eso no fuera una tontería como creía...

Y con la misma rapidez con la que llego su sonrisa esta se esfumo, puesto que enfrente de el, estaba Anji de la hierba, nada agradable para su visión. Neji acelero el paso para encarar al muchacho.

-Anji-san -dijo este con una voz que daba miedo.

-Neji-san -dijo este con una risa infantil

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-No…no gracias… solo estoy estirando las piernas…-un trueno surco el cielo, antes de que el Hyuga comenzara a hablar nuevamente, la lluvia que amenazaba la aldea, había finalmente llegado, primero un par de gotitas que pronto se convirtieron en una buena tormenta. Algo que no perturbo en lo más minimo al Hyuga, el cual seguía mirandole como si fuera el peor insecto rastrero sobre la tierra. Cosa que al parecer al Kara le importaba muy poco, dado que le miraba como si estuviera viendo algo muy gracioso. Neji entorno su mirada.

-Temo informarle que el área de invitados se limita al salón

-Disculpe no lo sabía -contesto el con la misma risita infantil.

-Ya lo sabe… ahora si puede retirarse al área de… -trato de decir Neji, sin embargo pudo ver con desagrado como Anji miraba por encima de su cabeza como buscando a alguien, empezando a irritar demasiado al joven

-¿Se le perdió algo Anji-san?

-No… no para nada… solo me preguntaba donde estaba Tenten-san

-¿Tenten? - el simple hecho de que el la nombrara le hervía la sangre.

-Hai… quería hablar con ella

-Tenten se encuentra en los baños… y ahí permanecerá un rato… así que lo que tenga que decirle a ella bien puede decírmelo a mi… yo me encargo de que le llegue el mensaje

-Gracias… pero no puedo decírselo… es algo personal… -contesto el utilizando un tono que al parecer del Hyuga resultaba demasiado lascivo.

_-Eso fue... es todo_ -dijo para pronto su conciente, Neji dio un paso adelante, dandole un aspecto de ser un demente tomo el cuello del traje de Anji mientras lo estrellaba con una pared, ante la mirada aterrorizada del joven Kara, el cual llevo sus manos hacia su cuello intentando inútilmente de que lo soltara…

-¡Neji-san!-mascullaba, Neji vio con satisfacción como la sonrisa estupida de su rostro había desaparecido.

El cielo crujio nuevamente, iluminando los ojos platinados del Hyuga, el cual tenía a un palmo de distancía su cara del de Anji.

-Eres un cretino… escondido tras una mascara de falsa educación… crees que no me di cuenta como la mirabas…

-Mirarla

-No te hagas el idiota conmigo... trato con perdedores como tu todo el tiempo... los reconozco... no te le acerques a Tenten…-dijo esto ultimo golpeando la espalda del Kara contra la pared la cual retumbo por unos segundos.

-Pero si Tenten no es nada… tuyo… es solo una amiga… acabas de decirlo en la cena…

Neji pudo sentir la vibración de la madera contra sus pies, unos pasos... alguien se acercaba.

Neji volvió a tomarlo del cuello con más fuerza, que ganas tenía de rompérle la cabeza en dos, pero suficiente tenía con el problema del matrimonio como para además andar cargando con un asesinato…

-Si te le vuelves a acercar a Tenten te arrepentirás…

* * *

**Nuevamente gracias a todas las personas que dejaron sus comentarios, y tambien a aquellas que leyeron este capitulo, uno de los más cortos de la historia, pero prometo, que el proximo será un poquitin más interesante:  
****NejiLoveTenten.-** Nop, de verdad, no voy a casar a Neji, con alguien más. Solo lo quiero hacer sufrir un poquito.  
**Alma.-** Quería hacer la cena un poco más "violenta", por así llamarlo, pero como al final tmb puse a Hiashi, los humos se contuvieron y no paso la Apocalipsis que había tenido en mente.  
**Hibi-san.-** Gracias, de verdad sude la gota gorda para sacarlo a pesar de que ya los tenia escritos, lo leia y leia… y borraba lo que no me convencía y sigue así hasta que finalmente quedo esto… la vd, es un honor, grandísimo, que alguien imprima un fic… jamás pensé que llegaría ese día… T.T..  
**Aomi-chan.-** Me chiveo…me chiveo… je, je, no soy la mejor escritora de fics, he leido unos buenos, mil veces mejores que los mios… solo que son muy cortitos, aún así me siento contenta de que alguien me considere tan buena. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo  
**L.I.T.-** Siiiiiiiiiii, como pidieron puse todo celoso a Neji, solo espero k no me haya pasado demasiado, a mi parecer, ese personaje no es de los hombres que grita y se sulfura… pero aunque no lo diga… no significa que no lo sienta… ahí esta de muestra, la herida del brazo.  
**Animelsy.-** Je, je, je es que si no sonaba el teléfono, no hubiera habido ese algo que deja picado por saber que es lo que va a continuar y si, como bien dices, por fin nuestro genio, se puso las pilas.  
**Potters-light.-** Pues tanto así como decirles a todos… y gritar que se quiere casar con ella, pues… este…no… no me lo imagino haciendo eso… pero con la invitación de Tenten a la mansión, da a entender realmente que es lo que quiere.  
**Maytelu.-** Nop, esta vez me redimí, ya no podía dejarles picadas nuevamente, eso sería muy cruel, (a pesar de que cruela, es mi segundo nombre) je je. Exactamente como tu lo dices fue como yo lo pensé… ¿Cuánto tiempo necesita un genio, para darse cuenta que esta enamorado?... Y respecto al lemmon, pues mis piensos son de que si… pero no se…pero lo más seguro es que si  
**Orenji Ryuuzaki.-**Me da gusto que te agrade mi fic, me esforcé mucho en que esos dos capítulos, para k no quedaran tan rosas porque luego he leidoalgunos, en donde los personajes no cuadran con la personalidad y no me gusta nada, aunk tmb he tenido mis deslices.  
**The Shade Ghost.-** Sip, como puedes ver, la responsabilidad, yo no recae más en el Souke, que ya la acepto, más bien en el Bouke, tomando su decisión final, el día del compromiso de Hinata, para el cual ya falta muy poco…  
**Kamy-chan.-** Ja, ja, ja, me alegra que te haya gustado el beso, tambien… la… "manoseada", jajaja, me pongo rojita, nomás de pensar lo que escribí, en fin, me alegra que te haya alcanzando antes de que te fueras, y gracias por tus comentarios.  
**Tenshi of Light.-** Ok, me debes un "buen review" je, je, no te creas, espero te haya gustado este capitulo  
**AkanedeDiethel.-** Gracias, k bonito es ver k a uno le guste lo que hace, se hace lo mejor que puedo, y de todo corazón te agradezco tu comentario, y nop, lo siento, no quiero matar a Aori, demasiada sangre, aunque ver la peli de los 300, abrió mi apetito, sanguinario…  
**eXa-anime.-** No creas, le costo, ser tierno, y a mi más ponerlo así… espero que te haya gustado la reacción con la que puse a Aori, no fue demasiado gracias a la presencia de Hiashi, sino créeme, que iban a volar cabezas… (no literalmente).  
**Haruno.-** Eres muy modesta, pero aún así te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de escribirme y comentarme lo que pasaba, y pues en lo que respecta a los celos… yo lo veo, así… el darse cuenta de que Tenten no estaría siempre ahí para el, lo puso un poquito más… iracundo, por así decirlo.  
**Alexa Hiwatari.-** Gracias por tus comentarios Alexa, siempre dejas reviews largos y muy bonitos, (tan bonitos que a veces digo… diablos… que buena idea… voy a cambiarle aquí…) pero al final digo… ya escribi medio fic, tengo que contenerme..


	8. Lluvia

**Lluvia**

El calor sofocante que los había estado molestando toda la cena finalmente se estaba retirando, ahora la temperatura del ambiente, estaba bajando, considerablemente, haciendo incluso que se empezara a sentir algo de frío a contraste de la tarde y noche,

Hinata Hyuga, levanto la vista para tratar de ver algo por las ventanas, inútilmente, dado que la lluvia era tan fuerte, que ya había empañado, los cristales del salón. La joven froto sus manos, al sentirlas frías casi de forma inconciente, mientras su novio a su lado, se inclino, para verla.

-¿Tienes frío, Hinata-chan?

-Etto.. hai… solo un poco –dijo ella accediendo con la cabeza mientras ocultaba sus manos bajo las largas mangas del kimono, el joven alargo una de sus manos, mientras la tomaba y le veía con preocupación al sentir su frialdad.

-Estas helada…

-Etto… -trato de decir ella, Naruto sin esperar ninguna otra respuesta, la jalo levemente hacia su cuerpo, mientras la rodeaba con un brazo, ante la mirada de vergüenza de la joven, la cual trato de decir sin éxito.

-Otou-sama…

-Neh… pero ahora no esta aquí –dijo el con una sonrisa de niño travieso –además así podemos estar los dos más calientitos

Hinata accedió con la cabeza, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del Uzumaki, el cual apretó su hombro, como un gesto cariñoso, mientras decía en voz queda:

-Te preocupas siempre demasiado… en lo que digan los demás… -la joven guardo silencio ante aquel comentario, no iba a negarlo, siempre estaba preocupada en lo que dijeran los demás sobre su comportamiento o su relación con Naruto, pero ningún comentario le preocupaba más que el de su padre, y sabía muy bien el porque…

Así que tomándole fuertemente de la mano, la joven desvió su platica cambiando totalmente de tema, al oír un trueno rugir en el cielo

-Parece que el cielo se esta cayendo –dijo Hinata, mientras un trueno, le hacía aferrarse a el pecho del Uzumaki, el cual agradecía mentalmente la lluvia que acababa de acontecer. El joven tomo el mentón de su novia, mientras lo levantaba y besaba con calidez sus suaves labios…

-Aishiteru –dijo ella una vez que termino de saborear sus labios, vio como Naruto sonreia, y nuevamente volvia a besarla mientras la mano de Hinata acariciaba uno de sus mechones de cabello.

-Vaya tal parece que esta lluvia no va a terminar nun… ahh gomen –dijo Tenten mientras veía ligeramente sonrojada, a la pareja la cual se veía además de apenados, algo temeros, puesto que su respiración era acelerada, y sus ojos denotaban algo de recelo.

-Tenten-san –dijo en voz queda Hinata, la cual empezaba a respirar tranquilamente nuevamente al ver que era una amiga la que había llegado, Naruto le vio, poniendo sus brazos tras de si, sentándose con una mirada de aprensión, como si hubiese corrido un maratón.

Tenten alzó una ceja, no era la primera vez que los había visto besarse, lo hacían todo el tiempo, si tenía que ser sincera, así que no entendía bien el porque de ese comportamiento.

-¿Por qué pusieron esa cara? –dijo Tenten inclinando su cabeza, al verlos pasar de preocupados a tranquilos en unos segundos -¿los asuste?

Las mejillas de Hinata reflejaron su vergüenza ahora más que nunca…

-Ah… esto… pensé que eras Otou-sama

-¿Tu padre? –dijo ella recordando donde seguramente se encontraba Hiashi, luego negó con la cabeza, mientras, una nueva pregunta estaba formulándose en su mente. -¿y que hay de problema si llega tu padre?... después de todo son novios…

Hinata negó mientras mascullaba de forma vergonzosa.

-Otou-sama es muy severo… no le agrada mucho… vernos..

-¿Actuar como una pareja enamorada? –interrumpió ella mientras se sentía ligeramente más molesta, por aquel comportamiento y forma de pensar.

-Es mal visto por el Souke, tanto como el Bouke, ver muestras de cariño como esas, antes del matrimonio –dijo entonces una voz masculina, cerca de ellos, Neji había llegado, y estaba al lado de Tenten, la cual al reconocer su voz, se cruzo en brazos al instante y mirando a Neji como si fuera el culpable, le encaró

-Pero esta mal… Hinata y Naruto van a dar a conocer su compromiso en menos de una semana

-Aún así…

-No entiendo el porque… ¿es mal visto que se den un beso en publico?

-Así es –dijo el sentándose, mientras la mirada de Tenten se afilaba. –por lo menos… frente al publico Hyuga…

-Por kami –dijo Tenten mirándole con una mirada de desesperación, Neji accedió con la cabeza mientras recitaba una frase que se había dicho a el mismo desde hace tiempo:

-Es una regla impuesta por la familia

-Si, claro y te recuerdo que por una tonta regla se te va a obligar, a casarte con una desconocida.

Neji vio a Tenten , la cual le seguía fulminando con la mirada, Neji sintió que una sonrisa involuntaria se estaba formando en sus labios, negó con la cabeza, mientras Tenten seguía hablando.

-Es absurdo… es retrograda… es arcaico… es… pretérito es...

-Absurdo en pocas palabras –dijo Neji curveando sus labios, mientras tomaba un vaso para su bebida… dejando que Tenten siguiera hablando

-No quiero ni imaginarme… como se pondrían si se llegaran a enteran que…

-TENTEN –le interrumpió Hinata con la cara toda roja de vergüenza, Neji, el cual estaba a punto de tomar una bebida, dejo su cometido…

-¿Enterar…?-dijo este con una voz peligrosa, Tenten se llevo una mano a su boca sabiendo que había hablado de más, Hinata no se atrevía a mirar a Neji, y Naruto estaba castañeando sus dientes, mientras buscaba alguna solución que los librara de aquella situación,

Neji miro a Tenten esperando, una respuesta, mientras ella todavía tenía una mano en la boca y una cara de preocupación por haber hablado de más.

La cara de Tenten lo delataba todo, Neji apretó los dientes, suponía que cuando ella, su prima y demás amigas se reunían cada noche en el bar aquel donde fueron la otra noche, no solo hablaban de técnicas nuevas… sino también de su vida, amistades y seguramente relaciones… Neji sintió un nudo en la boca del estomago, cuando repaso esa palabra mentalmente… relaciones… todo tipo de relaciones..

Neji, miro a Hinata y luego a Naruto, el cual movía sus piernas algo nervioso, la cara de Hinata asemejaba el color de una cereza, mientras, la joven se llevaba una mano a su boca, procurando buscar algo de serenidad.

Finalmente la cara de Neji se poso en la de Tenten…

-¿Enterar de que? Tenten –dijo el Hyuga, con el mismo brillo asesino con el que había visto a Anji, Tenten se mordió un labio, tenía tiempo en que no lo había visto tan molesto…

La joven levanto la vista por encima de su cabeza, viendo como la puerta de salón nuevamente se abría, la había salvado la campana, Tenten señalo con una mano indicándole que alguien iba a entrar, Neji le miro como si deseara matarla, pero tras hechas atrás uno de sus mechones de cabello, y luego tras sentarse en su lugar, fijo su vista en la puerta, cruzándola en ese momento, Hyuga Hiashi, y Aori de la hierba, la cual miro a Tenten de forma peligrosa detrás de ellos, venia el joven de la hierba, el cual se masajeaba disimuladamente el cuello, ante la mirada complaciente de Neji.

Aori regreso a su lugar sentándose mientras tocaba disimuladamente el mechón que había sido cortado hace poco por la maestra de armas, ante la mirada de satisfacción de Tenten.

Hiashi Hyuga observa por la ventana, las gotas de lluvia ya no eran las únicas que golpeaban el vidrio, sino a estas se le habían unido, el granizo, el cual estaba rebotando contra el cristal.

-Esta algo fuerte la lluvia –dijo Anji, a Hiashi el cual accedió moviendo la cabeza levemente

-Es un lastima que vayan a mojarse –dijo para pronto Naruto con una sonrisa malvada, y un tono de voz, que parecía que en vez de darle pena le daba mucho gusto. Aori, vio como un relámpago ilumino momentáneamente la habitación llevándose las manos a los oídos.

-Odio la lluvia –dijo tras unos segundos, ante la mirada del joven del Bouke,– ¿de verdad tenemos que irnos ahora, Anji?-dijo la joven suplicando a su hermano, el cual accedió, viendo con algo de recelo la lluvia.

-Si… ya es hora –dijo Anji mirando al mayor de los Hyuga, el cual en ese momento ya estaba negando con la cabeza

-No tienen que retirarse si no quieren -dijo Hiashi, tratando de ver por el empañado cristal

-¿De verdad? –dijo Aori con su sonrisa

-Hai Aori-san…pueden quedarse si así lo desean –dijo Hiashi amablemente, Hiashi movió un poco su cabeza dirigiéndose hacia la joven de los chongitos, y al rubio el cual se irguió como soldado al ver la mirada puesta del Hyuga en el –esa invitación también se extiende hacia ustedes, Tenten-san, Naruto-san

Para pronto Naruto sonrió y casi conteniendo para no saltar de alegría y no tener que mojarse contesto:

-¡ARIGATO!

-Ahhh… etto… -trato de decir en cambio Tenten, la verdad no tenía excusa, ella no era invitada de otra aldea y su casa no esta tan lejos, además ya antes había tenido misiones en climas parecidos a esos, mojarse bajo la lluvia para ir a su casa, era pan comido, sin embargo, supuso que desairar a el Hiashi, no sería lo más correcto ni educado del mundo.

-Hai… arigato –dijo ella inclinándose un poco, dándose cuenta de que el Neji le estaba viendo de soslayo, de una forma no muy agradable, lamento haber aceptado la invitación, pero no podía ya dar paso atrás…

Anji dio un paso adelante para dirigirse a Hiashi.

-Muchas gracias Hiashi-sama –dijo el, con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza, ante respuesta del hombre, el cual educadamente señalo las habitaciones

-Las habitaciones de huéspedes, se encuentran al final del pasillo, estoy seguro que Neji y Hinata podrán indicarles el camino

-Si…si… Claro… –dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en el rostro, mirando a su padre, el cual accedió con la cabeza

-Bien… si no hay más que decir… Aori-san, Anji-san, Tenten-san, Naruto-san, siéntanse como en su casa

-Arigato –dijeron los cuatro al tiempo, inclinándose permitiendo que la imponente presencia del Hyuga se marchara.

El color de Naruto le regreso cuando vio salir al padre de su novia por la puerta, Neji en cambio dejo toda formalidad para otro momento, y con una cara de molestia dijo:

-Síganme –dijo Neji con voz ronca, Tenten, sabía bien porque estaba molesto lo conocía de sobra, sabía incluso, que en poco tiempo tendrían una batalla campal… y seguramente Hinata tendría problemas, todo por su culpa, sintió que un peso demasiado grande caía sobre sus hombros, Tenten se agazapo junto a Hinata la cual iba jugando con sus dedos, mirando el suelo nerviosa

-Hinata… gomen… gomen… lo dije sin pensar… -dijo esta en voz queda mientras veía como Hinata negaba con la cabeza y sonreía de forma nerviosa:

-No te preocupes Tenten –dijo ella

-Pero… es que Neji…

-Neji-niisan, solo esta algo molesto –dijo ella sonrojándose levemente

-Pero…

-No te preocupes Tenten… ya se le pasara –dijo ella sin creer sus mismas palabras, Tenten vio a Neji sintiendo como si le hubiesen pateado el higado con todas sus fuerzas, al ver que Aori se acercaba

-¿Y dígame Neji-san? -empezo a decir la rubia con una mirada de interes

-Silencio por respuesta

-Las habitaciones de huéspedes están muy alejadas de los demás…

-¿Los demás?... –Neji volteo a ver a la joven con una mirada interrogante, la rubia tenia los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa sensual delineando sus labios, el Hyuga suspiro, entendiendo al instante el porque de la pregunta –si…las habitaciones de huéspedes están alejadas de las habitaciones familiares

-¿Tambien de la suya? –dijo ella con un tonito demasiado meloso, Neji contesto de forma cortante:

-Especialmente de la mía

-Por fortuna –dijo Naruto en voz queda, pero no lo suficiente dado que el Hyuga le escucho y comento de forma mordaz:

-Naruto, tu también dormirás en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes –dijo de forma gélida Neji

-¿Queeee?... pero…

-Pero Neji-niisan –trato de decir Hinata en voz queda callando al instante en que el Hyuga detuvo su andanza y encaro a su prima

-¿No esperaras que duerma contigo verdad Hinata-sama?

-…n…no –dijo ella negando con la cabeza, mirando el piso, Neji le extermino con la mirada, mientras procuraba darse la vuelta, cosa que no hizo dado que escucho una vocecilla chillona que le hizo detenerse

-¿Y porque no?

-Creo que se entiende de sobra el porque no… Tenten

-No yo, no lo entiendo…

-No es bien visto…

-¿Por quien? –siguió insistiendo la ninja

-Por nadie de esta familia ni cualquier persona razonable en este mundo

-Yo no le encontraría ningún inconveniente –dijo Tenten en voz alta

-Pero yo si…

-Claro…el Hyuga que no se opone a ninguna regla de la familia –Neji se detuvo de golpe, se acerco a Tenten con una mirada de amenaza, sin embargo no dijo nada recorrió una puerta corrediza que la joven no había visto.

-Este es tu cuarto

-Gracias –dijo ella con un tono cáustico, Neji se acerco a ella con un paso lento, pero antes de hacerse más, Neji volteo su cara hacia los de la hierba

-Espero que no tengan ningún inconveniente en que Hinata-sama les guíe hasta sus habitaciones desde aquí

Como era de esperarse la joven rubia se exalto

-¡Pero… Neji-san!

-Que pase buena noche Aori-san –dijo Neji mientras se volteaba a ver a Tenten, la cual de no ser porque se encontraba en una situación demasiado incomoda se hubiese puesto muy contenta –Hinata-sama… por favor… tengo que aclarar algo con Tenten dijo el pasando la habitación cerrándola tras su paso…

-¿Pero...-trato de decir ella, muy tarde el Hyuga ya había cerrado la puerta, Hinata escucho refunfuñar a la joven de la hierba, pero no le dio mucha importancia, su mirada estaba puesta en la puerta ahora cerrada mirándola sin dejar de sorprenderse, Neji a veces tendía a ser demasiado confuso.

Hinata suspiro quedamente.

-Síganme por favor

00000

-A veces creo… que te tomas toda esa actitud del guardián del Bouke al Souke demasiado en serio…

-Tú no entiendes

-No, realmente no te entiendo, es una actitud machista, y rancia, como muchas cosas en tu familia, pero pensé que el hecho de estar ante una situación que puede cambiar totalmente tu vida cambiaria un poco tu percepción

-No estas en mi situación, así que no vengas a juzgarme

-Puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana

-Ahh, y ahora vienes a comportarte como una niñata de 5 años con esa contestación

-Créeme no mereces otra contestación

-Merezco otra

-¿Ah si?... te importaría decirme cual

-Si… ¿el porque no estoy enterado de la relación de mi prima con Naruto?

-Creía que sabías que iban a comprometerse

-Sabes bien… que a esa relación no es a la que refiero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Decirte que?

-No estoy para juegos… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que… que… duermen juntos?- -dijo finalmente el, con una mirada de vergüenza por hacer siguiera ese comentario

Sin embargo esa vergüenza no lo hizo bajar su voz, de hecho estaba al Neji alzando un poco la voz, esa era más que una señal de alerta, Neji jamás levantaba la voz a menos que estuviera sumamente molesto, no podia darle más vueltas al asunto, después de todo, por culpa de ella y su gran boca, Hinata podría tener muchos problemas.

-No me considere la más indicada para hacerlo –dijo ella en voz queda, Tenten pudo ver claramente como la cara de Neji se ensombrecía y luego se daba la vuelta para retirarse seguramente, sin embargo Tenten no lo iba a dejar partir así de rápido, siguió hablando, con la esperanza de que el la siguiera escuchando -además no veo cual es el inconveniente… se van a casar

-Eso no le da derecho a… -dijo Neji sulfurándose volteando con rapidez hacia Tenten la cual permanecía serena y solo con dos pequeñas palabras replico:

-¿A amar?

El rostro de Neji se relajo, sus músculos también, y el ritmo de su corazón regreso a la normalidad, Tenten parpadeo un par de veces, mirándolo con cariño, Neji le dio la espalda, había empezado a flaquear…

-Tú no lo entiendes

-Si me lo explicaras lo entendería

-Las normas de la familia Hyuga…

-Ahhh si, gracias esas maravillosas normas –dijo esta en forma sarcástica.

-Esta prohibido…. Las… las… relaciones carnales… antes del matrimonio

-¿Relaciones carnales?

-Hai

-Neji, por kami actúas como si tuvieras 100 años… es tan normal… de hecho lo raro sería si no ocurriera

-Si Hiashi-sama se llegara a enterar de que -Tenten le detuvo tomandole de su antebrazo, aquella declaración ya era demasiado.

-Pero no se lo dirás

-…

-¿Neji?

-….

-Por favor Neji

-El sexo antes del matrimonio, no es bien visto por los Hyuga, Hinata podría ser repudiada solo por haber perdido su virtud

-Neji…

-Como heredero del Bouke, estoy obligado a infórmale a Hiashi Hyuga, y al Souke, lo antes posible,

Los ojos de Tenten nuevamente volvieron a llenarse de decepción, Neji, sintió, un malestar en la boca del estomago, y antes de que la joven lo abofeteara como la última vez en que le vio esa cara, el joven termino su oración:

-Pero como su primo, no lo haré… -la decepción en los ojos de la ninja, desapareció en ese instante, y en cambio de eso, sus ojos brillaron encantadoramente, Neji se hincho de orgullo al ver esa reacción -solo por esta vez lo dejare pasar…

Tenten salto de emoción, ahogo un grito de alegría

-Arigato… ARIGATO –dijo ella besándole nuevamente, en los labios, mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Perdiendo su cara en su larga cabellera azabache, Neji se quedo estático, si bien había sido el, el que la había besado hacia unas pocas horas en la comodidad de su apartamento, no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño tan sinceras. Y menos estando a una pequeña distancia, de su familia y conocidos.

Sin embargo se sentía tan bien estar entre los suaves brazos de la joven y embriagarse por su calido perfume… que se dejo llevar por el momento…permaneciendo juntos, por un largo momento, escuchando a la joven hablar, contra su piel.

-Neji

-mmm

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Hai

-Tu eres un Hyuga

-Así es…

-Eso significa que por el simple hecho de serlo… -Neji tensiono sus musculos, sabía bien hacia donde se dirigía –no podrás… tener una relación carnal… (Como tu le llamas), antes del matrimonio…

-….ie –la cara de Neji estaba toda roja ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-Aunque estés locamente enamorado de una chica linda…

-Ni aún así –dijo Neji, sintiendo que toda fuerza de voluntad que tan bien lo había ayudado a controlarse durante 20 años se estaba empezando a esfumar…

-Y si la linda chica, también estuviera locamente enamorada de ti… -dijo ella con una sonrisa débil sin ser capaz de verlo a los ojos directamente… Neji, dejo de abrazar a la kunoichi, miro su rostro por unos segundos, estaba adorable, con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando hacia otro lado… que ganas tenía Neji de decirle en ese momento que no le importaba nada más en el mundo, solo estar con ella, y olvidar todas esas reglas a las que había estado sometido por tantos años, 20 para ser exactos, dijo su parte analítica, regresándole cruelmente a la realidad, no podía, de verdad no podía simplemente echar a la basura 20 años de reglas y tradiciones, que le fueron impuestos a el, dado que si se remontaba al pasado, dichas reglas eran tan añejas, que seguramente ya nadie recordaba quien las había dictaminado… Neji miro nuevamente a la joven, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho al tiempo que decía…

-No… habría que esperar hasta el matrimonio para consumar

Tenten bajo su vista, unos segundos, mientras decía con voz queda…

-¿Y si la chica no se pudiera casar contigo?

Neji abrió los labios para poder decir algo, sin embargo Tenten negó con la cabeza y siguió hablando

-Pero aún así te quisiera… que harías seguirías a tu corazón, o elegirías nuevamente la norma de la familia…

El corazón de Neji latía con violencia, sentía como si se le fuera a salir del pecho, tenía ganas de decirle que eso no era necesario, que no se preocupara más, que ella ya había sido aceptada por el Souke, que su tío había tenido una buena opinión sobre ella, y que era posible, que su acto se consumara, con todas las de la ley.

No como un acto de desesperación y necesidad mutua…

Sin embargo, dijo la parte analítica de su cerebro, existía la posibilidad de que no fuera la candidata, lo sabía, sabía cruelmente que su Aori estaba en esa casa en ese momento era porque ella también ya había sido aceptada por el Souke, sino no estuviera ahí, no podría soportar los ojos de Tenten después de decirle eso, realmente no podría verla, se avergonzó de ser tan cobarde y no decirle la verdad, pero en ese momento, no podía hacer otra cosa más que decir:

-Buenas noches Tenten

00000

-Has visto como la ha mirado… dime Anji, lo has visto –decía en voz alta la joven de la aldea de la hierba sacudiendo su cabellera platinada en el instante en que se detenía para tomar aire.

-Si… lo he visto… y considero que deberías calmarte

-No puedo calmarme Anji –dijo ella mirándolo como si el fuera el culpable de todo lo que la había sucedido –simplemente no puedo

-Tendrás que –dijo el acostándose en el futon llevando sus manos detrás de la cabeza viendo el techo

-¡No entiendo como tomas esa estupida actitud!

-¿Cuál quieres que tome? –dijo el sonriendo inocentemente –no voy a ponerme a gritar como lo haces tu

-¡ANJI!

-Aori

-¡Es que no has visto Hiashi Hyuga, estaba prestando atención solo en esa campesina!... y aún así me dices que me calme…

-Si…lo he notado, y por eso te digo que conserves la calma, dado que por eso, Tenten-san, logro un punto extra a su favor –dijo su hermano levantándose dejando de sonreír por un momento

-¿Cómo que un punto extra?

-Mientras tú estabas destrozando servilletas, Tenten-san estaba hablando de sus habilidades ninja, con el patriarca del Souke, la rama principal, algo a mi parecer muy inteligente tomando en cuenta que la familia Hyuga, esta conformada por guerreros… debió haberlo impactado

-¡Quieres decir que esa campesina lo planeo todo!

-No, no lo creo, ella no es tan brillante como su amigo Neji… solo digamos que ha tenido suerte

-¿Suerte?

-Si, suerte, ha estado en un equipo de genios por años, por suerte, ha sido amiga de Neji Hyuga por pura suerte, y también es una suerte para ella, que el sea un antipático y no haya tratado con otra mujer en toda su maldita vida… todo en su vida ha sido suerte… –dijo el ligeramente resentido tocando su cuello, Aori, llevo su mutilado mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, mientras decía:

-Claro, eso explica todo, sino no estaría como una mujer tan simple como ella

-¿Te parece simple?

-Por supuesto ¿a ti no?

-No, de hecho la encuentro muy atractiva

-Entonces si la encuentras tan atractiva, por que no te quedas con ella y me quitas a esa campesina del camino

-No es tan fácil

-¿Y porque no?

-Porque Neji Hyuga esta enamorado de ella

La joven le miro incredula como si acabará de decir la peor blasfemia del mundo.

-Por favor… el no puede estar enamorado de esa mujer… Neji Hyuga solamente esta confundido, no puede estar enamorado de una ninja como esa

-Todo indica que si –dijo el mirando el techo

-Pues yo me encargare de eso –dijo esta mirando de forma altiva a su hermano.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Solamente pasar a saludarlo –dijo esta con una sonrisa en el rostro –y tu si no vas a hacer nada, también deberías pasar a saludar a tu atractiva campesina –dijo ella saliendo de la habitación, Anji miro el techo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios

-Lo siento… pero una amenaza del Hyuga me basta por un día…

00000

-Aquí es tu habitación Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata abriendo la puerta corrediza dejándolo pasar a una de las habitaciones más bonitas y acogedoras que había visto en toda su vida

-Esta muy grande, mi departamento, bien cabe aquí

-Es la mejor habitación de huéspedes –dijo ella en voz queda, no le gustaba mucho alardear de la inminente fortuna de la que gozaban, algunas personas lo consideraban algo ofensivo, sin embargo Naruto no entraba en ese ranking.

-¿Neh?... y tu padre

-Estoy… segura… que Otou-sama, no le encontraría inconveniente –dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba hacia el armario, donde le indicaría donde se encontraba todo para que pudiera descansar.

-Aquí esta el futon y un par de sabanas y…

La joven se detuvo su labor al sentir, a su prometido, tomarle por la cintura, y besarle suavemente en una mejilla.

-Estoy contento Hinata-chan

-Lo se… -dijo ella sintiéndose levemente temerosa de que alguien entrara por la puerta de un momento a otro, cruzara alguien por esa puerta

-Pronto podremos estar los dos juntos… sin tener que escondernos de nadie, del Neji o tu padre…

-Lo… lo se –dijo ella en voz queda recargando su peso en su cuerpo. Olvidando por unos segundos que toda su familia estaba en la misma casa y eso podría traerles problemas.

-Quédate esta noche aquí conmigo… -susurro el a su oido, ante una sonrojada Hinata la cual había quedado estática al oír su petición.

Los labios del joven bajaron hasta el comienzo de su cuello, al momento en que Hinata le detenía, sutilmente

-No… Naruto-kun, puede traernos problemas…

-Pero…

-No… gomen… no puedo… Neji ya sabe lo nuestro… y de momento no quiero más problemas…

-Hai, entiendo, entiendo –dijo el, mientras la joven se soltaba se su abrazo, Hinata no dijo más se veía apenada, pero Naruto entendió perfectamente el porque de su reacción, y con una risa que le hizo también sonreír, el joven le comento:

-Neh… no te preocupes, Hinata-chan, puedo esperar unos días más

-…arigato, Naruto-kun –dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna, besándole suavemente en los labios –buenas noches…

-Nehh buenas noches Hinata-chan… Oye

-¿hai?

-¿Dónde hay un baño?

-¿Un baño? –dijo esta extrañada

-Etto, hai… me hace falta una buena ducha…

-Es la puerta del fondo –dijo ella señalando con el dedo índice

-Arigato –la joven accedió y salio por la puerta, murmurando un quedo:

-Buenas noches -mientras Naruto empezaba a decirse a si mismo al tiempo en que se quitaba la chamarra y la arrojaba por la habitación sin mucho cuidado.

-Si… me hace falta una ducha, con agua bien fría

00000

Neji daba vueltas en su futón, decidiendo al final que la posición más cómoda era quedarse apoyado en su hombro derecho, mirando hacia la pared, por unos minutos, escucho el rugir de cielo, y el aire silbar furiosamente contra la madera de la casa. La lluvia no se había quitado y ni parecía quererse quitar.

Se acomodo perfectamente la cobija al sentir que el frío estaba ganando terreno, mientras recordaba las palabras de la joven:

_-Pero aún así te quisiera… que harías seguirías a tu corazón, o elegirías nuevamente la norma de la familia… _

Preguntándose nuevamente que haría si pasara esa desafortunada situación… realmente quería mucho a Tenten más que a cualquier amiga, o más que a cualquier miembro de su familia, recapacito sus pensamientos, era cruel pensar eso, pero era la verdad, realmente tenía mucho cariño y respeto hacia su prima y la pequeña hermana de esta… las quería y sabía que debía protegerlas, lo cual hacía no por una norma de la familia, sino porque se sentía bien consigo mismo por el hecho de hacerlo…

Sonrió cuando recordó a sus dos primas. Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció, cuando pensó en Hiashi Hyuga.

Hiashi Hyuga, mentiría si dijera que lo quería de igual modo que Tenten o alguna de sus primas, de Hiashi Hyuga, solamente podía decir que era un hombre de bien, tan de bien que su padre había muerto por protegerlo, y eso ya era algo. Sabía que tenia que respetarlo, si su padre lo respetaba a tal grado de morir por el, Neji podría hacer lo mismo, por ese Hyuga, sentía un profundo respeto.

Pero de ahí en más que sentir amor fraternal, o un cariño más profundo del que sentía por la maestra de armas, eso realmente estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Neji entrecerró sus ojos, estaba en una encrucijada.

El ruido de la puerta corrediza deslizarse lo hizo ponerse en alerta, el Hyuga se irguió casi en un segundo mientras veía en la oscuridad a la persona que estaba enfrente de el. No tuvo necesidad de utilizar el Byakugan, la reconoció solo por la silueta.

-¿Neji? –dijo una voz queda desde la puerta

-Tenten

-Hai –Neji soltó disimuladamente una kunai que estaba a punto de lanzarle. Relajándose al ver la silueta acercarse.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-No podía dormir y vine a verte… -dijo ella con una sonrisa como si hubiera olvidado todo lo que había pasado y había dicho en la tarde, Neji enarco una ceja…

-No es correcto venir a meterse a una alcoba ajena… menos de un hombre

-Tu te metiste a mi alcoba hace rato y no por eso armo un escándalo

-Eso es diferente

-¿En que sentido?

-Es mi casa…

-Y es mi alcoba (de huéspedes pero alcoba al fin)

-No tengo que discutir tonterias¿Qué quieres?

-Solo una cosita… pequeña… dado… que tú estuviste en mi alcoba, hoy quiero estar un rato en la tuya -dijo esta con una sonrisa seductora en el rostro.

-¿Perdón? –dijo Neji parpadeando un par de veces, viendo como Tenten se acercaba con paso firme, mientras se inclinaba un poco, y sonreía de la misma forma sensual de hace rato, Neji sintió que se le erizo la piel. Tenten, recargo su frente con la suya, y tomando la cara entre sus manos, le beso apasionadamente, ante la mirada de extrañaza de Neji.

El cual en vez de sentirse embriagado como la ultima vez que le beso, esta vez se sintió asqueado, aquel beso, no era dulce y calido, se sentía incomodo, sintió las manos de la joven perderse en su cabello, profundizando un poco más el beso, Neji entreabrió sus ojos, siendo ese el incentivo que le indico lo que debía hacer, separo a Tenten sin muchos miramientos. Dejándole caer hasta el piso, donde la joven le devolvió una mirada de absoluto desconcierto…

-¡Neji!-llamo ella, al borde de las lagrimas, Neji afilo su mirada, mientras se levantaba y limpiaba su boca con el dorso de un mano.

-No sabía que eras una ninja, debí haber tenido más precaución contigo

-Ne…

-Tú no eres Tenten –dijo este encarando a la replica exacta de Tenten - así que no sigas fingiendo

La joven negó con desesperación

-No esperaras que no te descubriera bajo tu patético disfraz… deja este juego tonto ya Aori

La joven le miro extrañada, y tras un columna de humo, desapareció, la joven la los chongitos apareciendo enfrente de el, la joven rubia la cual le miro desafiante

-Supiste que no era Tenten desde el principio

-Hai, tu caminar es torpe, (no como el de una Jounnin), y tu olor es muy diferente al de Tenten, no podrías engañar a nadie con eso, ni siquiera a Naruto…

-¿Entonces?

-Quería ver que es lo que estabas tramando… un plan muy mediocre, y sin mucho sentido… no entiendo¿esperabas que besándome de esa forma desagradable, iba a repudiar a Tenten?

La joven apretó los labios, y los puños hasta hacerse daño con las uñas, claro que ese no era su plan, su plan era besarlo apasionadamente para obligarle a dejar de pensar en Tenten pero a el, esa muestra de cariño le había resultado desagradable. Se sintió realmente molesta.

-Neji-san –trato de decir ella, sin embargo Neji, dijo en voz queda

-Regresa a tu alcoba, Aori-san… -dijo el mirándole como si deseara practicar una nueva técnica con ella, Aori dio vuelta para poder irse, pero antes de hacerlo, el Hyuga le hablo, haciendo que no caminara más

-Aori-san

-¿Si?

-Si vuelves a meterte a mi alcoba… me encargare personalmente de sacarte a patadas de Konoha.

-Yo solo… quería…

-Buenas noches –dijo el tratando de dar por finalizada la plática, pero Aori, no quería dejar de hablar, así que para cerrar con broche de oro dijo:

-Solo quería que te des cuenta… no es a Tenten-san a quien mereces ni necesitas

-Eso lo decido yo… no tú

00000

No me maten, se que a la gran mayoria, por no decir todas, me han de haber odiado cuando hice este beso, pero tiene razon de ser, lo prometo, gracias por sus reviews, y comentarios, mil gracias.

**himeno-Asukura.-** A mi lo que me hace muy feliz además de escribir claro, es leer reviews, mil gracias, por tus comentarios, me complace mucho que te gusten mis locuras de aficionada. Un saludo.  
**Busu.-** Tu seudonimo, me recordo a un personaje de otro fic mio¡ta lindo!, en fin, mil gracias por tus comentarios, claro que lo voy a terminar, pero no se cuanto me vaya a tardar, aún así ahogo mi mejor esfuezo, Salu2  
**R.-.Little Red Riding Hood…** No te preocupes, con eso de la actualizada, me estaba apurando por k quería terminar antes de la semana santa, pero ni pude je, me da gusto k te haya gustado mi fic, espero k tmb te haya gustado mas este cap., Nos estamos leyendo  
**NejiLoveTenten.-** Gracias, mil gracias espero que te haya gustado este capi.. Ya k es momento de k Aori, sufra un pokitin más. Salu2.  
**Kisame Hoshigaki.-** Todavía no voy a derramar sangre, -no ahora-, por lo pronto voy a hacer que Aori, derrame, litros y litros de bilis…. ok, gracias por tus comentarios.  
**Hibi-san.-** Sip, ahora Neji ya es más feliz, pero la felicidad en esa familia, tan maniaca dura muy poco, no salen de un problema cuando ya lo meti en otro, solo espero k no te enojes demasiado por la situación que puse en este capitulo de Neji y Aori. Salu2.  
**Hitomimiri.-** Hola miri, gracias por tus comentarios, me da gusto que te agrade mi fic, y más ver que lo siges leyendo, de vd, pernse que no lo ibas a leer, estaba equivocada, a ver k les parece mi final, sale nos vemos luego.  
**Aomi-chan.-** Gracias por tus comentarios, es una gran alegría siempre ver, como le gusta a uno lo que escribe, y de verdad siempre k subo un capitulo tengo la incertidumbre, pensando que a nadie le va a gustar y voy a recibir malas criticas, pero me da gusto ver que me he equivocado, 7 veces en este fic.  
**Misha.-** Hago lo más rápido que puedo mis capítulos, pero ahora ya no soy tan rápida, puesto que ya no tengo trascrito en la computadora nada, pero gracias a un bendito programa para mejorar y agilizar la velocidad, lo he actualizado más rápido, (JA Y QUIEN DICE AHORA QUE ES UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO EHHH) lo siento, manías que tengo por ahí, gracias  
**Paola li.-** gracias tus comentarios, me alegra que te haya gustado… mi primer intento de romance en la historia, creo que no me salio tan mal, como pensé que me había salido. ;) Un saludo.  
**Star.-** Graciaaaaaaas, de hecho cuando Hiashi los encontró, los quería poner en un apasionado beso, pero al final me contuve un poquito, por que ya tenía en mente este capitulo, y no me cuadraría entonces nada de nada. Gracias por tu reviews, nos leemos, pronto.  
**L.I.T.-** Nop, por lo pronto los percances que han ocurrido no han afectado a Tenten, a la que afectaran (como ya viste) es a Aori, la pobre esta perdiendo en su propio terreno. Gracias por tus ánimos.  
**Alexa Hiwatari.-** Como siempre un placer leer tus reviews, me encanta leer tus ideas, solo que tomo un poco de ellas, porque luego ya no se ni como terminarlo, estoy en veremos de una idea tuya, que lo más probable sea que si, solo que aún no la subo… es más ni la traspaso a la compu! Pero bueno que te digo… ya lo notaras cuando lo suba. Un saludo, mil gracias por tus comentarios.  
**The Shade Ghost.-** SIP, Tenten ya se gano la mitad, pero la otra mitad también ya se la gano Aori, sino no estaría en la mansión Hyuga, Gai, y Lee claro que estarán en la fiesta de compromiso, pobre Neji sin amigos, y los pocos que tiene que no vayan. Los pondre claro que lo hare.  
**Chica-anime 4ever.-** Con un problema a la vez tiene el pobre de Neji, primero que solucione lo del matrimonio y luego que lo mate, -ahhhh, prometi ya no sacar mi carácter asesino-, mmm, por lo menos le va a dar un buen susto, eso si lo prometo, y pronto habrá bodas, lo garantizo.  
**eXa-anime.-** SII, hay que hacer sufrir a tipas como esas, eso se merecen, por cierto, ahora que lo dices creo k si me pase con eso de los celos, pero ese personaje me daba la impresión de que cuando se enojaba, no le importaba nada más y se ponía algo violento, (ejemplo cuando se lanza a atacar a Hinata, en su pelea). Por eso me anime a hacerlo. Voy a darle su merecido a Aori, solo tengan paciencia.  
**AkanedeDiethel.-** Gracias, muchas gracias, comparto tu afición hermana lectora de fics, yo también soy adicta a muchos fics… mi mayor adicción y mi modelo a seguir de escritura el fic: Ojos de dragon de Harry Potter, un fic excelente, en fin me salgo del tema, gracias por tus comentarios y tu buena vibra, nos leemos luego.  
**Haruno.-** Hola, estoy tratando de actualizar rápido, pero por ciertos motivos personales estoy más atorada de lo que creía… jajaja, espero que te haya gustado mi capitulo, gracias por tus comentarios, bye.  
**Potters-light.-** Sip, claro que Tenten iba a pasar entre las candidatas, es perfecta para Neji, tenía que pasar, ahora solo falta que la elija el Bouke… Y claro, Aori se va a enterar, ohhhhh claro que se va a enterar… gracias por tus cometarios.  
**Tenshi of Light.-** Gracias se que me quedo corto, pero tmb a mi me estaba apurando una bruja tipo Aori, así que al final lo deje asi, XP, de vd, me sorprende tener tantisimos reviews, nunca había tenido tantos, lo máximo que llegue a tener fueron como 49 ma o menos, por eso cada que lo leo, ahí me tienes como loca riéndome de felicidad frente a la pantalla de la computadora. Nos leemos luego.


	9. Aguas Termales

**Aguas termales**

La tormenta del día anterior ya había pasado y también el tiempo el hecho de quedarse en la mansión Hyuga, la joven Jounnin maestra de las armas, despertó temprano, con el primer brillo del sol que se colaba por la ventana.

Arreglo su habitación de huéspedes dejándola tal y como se le habían dado, saliendo de la alcoba topándose casi de inmediato con una de las sirvientas de la familia Hyuga, la cual a su parecer se alegro mucho de verla.

-Tenten-san –le llamo

-¿Hai?

-Ha llegado esto para usted…

-¿Para mi? –dijo ella intrigada viendo un sobre pequeño, donde parecía que venía una carta, Tenten le dio vuelta, viendo como el símbolo de la hoja estaba impreso en el sobre, era de Tsunade la 5ta. Hokage, ya antes había recibido invitaciones de eso tipo, generalmente eran misiones, así que no le pareció muy extraño, lo que si llamo su atención, era el hecho de que supiera que estaba de visita en la casa de los Hyuga.

-Esa mujer esta realmente en todo –dijo ella abriendo el sobre, sin embargo la joven sirvienta negó con la cabeza

-No, no es así… no esta dirigida particularmente hacia usted, lo que pasa es que recibí órdenes de dárselo a alguno de los ninjas elite de Konoha

-Ninjas elites de Konoha, a veces creo que exageran demasiado la cosas –dijo Tenten recordando que ella, su equipo, el de Naruto, el de Shikamaru, el de Hinata, y sus respectivos profesores, (Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai), y la representante de la Arena, Temari, eran conocidos, como los 16 selectos de Tsunade-sama. Solo por su ayuda, en atrapar a Orochimaru.

Tenten suspiro, abriendo finalmente el sobre, donde pudo ver una clara invitación, o mejor dicho, una orden que ella y sus otros 15 ninjas favoritos, los cuales estuvieran libres, y sin otras misiones, asistieran, a su oficina, a las 8 de la mañana.

Tenten miro el reloj de pulsera, eso era en menos de media hora.

-Será mejor que les avise a Neji y los demás…

-¿Avisarnos que? –dijo Neji con una mirada en interrogante hacia Tenten la cual accedió con la cabeza al verlo acompañado de Hinata y Naruto.

-Tsunade-sama ha convocado una reunión en su oficina, nos quiere allá a las ocho –dijo esta cediendole a Neji la carta que este para pronto empezó a leer

-Eso es en… –trato de decir Naruto buscando sin éxito algún reloj de pared o algo que le indicara la hora, pero como era de esperar el Hyuga se le adelanto, mirando su reloj.

-En 18 minutos para ser exactos

-Vamos –dijo Naruto emocionado por una misión, siendo detenido por Hinata

-Pero… y los Kara –dijo ella ligeramente apenada, Neji carraspero su garganta

-Ellos podrán irse cuando lo consideren oportuno. –contesto el mientras sus pálidas mejillas se coloreaban ante la mirada de extrañeza de Tenten la cual le vio interrogante. Era raro que Neji se sonrojara, y más cuando estaba implicada una mujer que no era nada grata para ninguno de los presentes.

-Neji -trato de decir ella, sin embargo Neji como siempre siguió mirando hacia enfrente como si no le prestara demasiada atención a lo que iba a decir

-¿Hai?

-Es solo que… -trato de decir ella, sin embargo Neji negó con la cabeza sabiendo bien que era lo que iba a decir

-Tenemos que apurarnos si queremos llegar a nuestro destino

Tenten frunció el entreceño, conocía ese comportamiento sabía lo que estaba pasando... estas mintiendo

-Hai… hai…

00000

-¡Como que ya se fue!

-Se levantaron temprano y fueron a la oficina de su Hokage

-¿La Hokage?

-La encargada de esta aldea –dijo para pronto Hiashi, el cual veía a dos de los cuatro invitados de la noche anterior

-Pero… yo pensaba que podríamos pasar el día, juntos –dijo Aori con la boca torcida como un puchero

-Así suelen ser las misiones de los ninjas –dijo Hiashi, buscando como una buena excusa para que la joven ya no estuviera hablando más sobre ello.

-En eso tiene razón –dijo Anji procurando quedar bien con el hombre mayor frente a el –Neji-san, debe tener muchos encargos como estos, después de todo es un ninja de elite y un Anbu¿no crees Aori?

-….hai… entendemos –dijo ella sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras de su hermano

-Entendemos… Hiashi-san, el trabajo es antes que todo…

-Hai –dijo Hiashi escuchando complacientemente al joven el cual seguía hablando como todo buen empresario que era

-Le agradecemos, su hospitalidad y el tiempo que nos recibió aquí… ahora si no le molesta quisiéramos regresar a nuestro hotel, nuevamente le agradezco su amabilidad

-Claro –dijo el empezando a dudar de que el muchacho enfrente de el estuviera diciéndole la verdad, las palabras, parecían tan estudiadas, que realmente de lo que decía no le creía ni media palabra.

-Con su permiso –dijo el –Aori, despídete de Hiashi-san

-Hai… arigato Hiashi-san –dijo ella con una sonrisa

Y dicho esto, los dos jóvenes se dieron la vuelta para poder salir por la puerta principal. Hiashi ordeno a un sirviente que les acompañara, mientras podía ver claramente como la mirada de la joven rubia se volvía altiva, al ver a la sirviente acercársele, no era la primera vez que la veía hacer eso, Hiashi negó con la cabeza, tal vez esa mujer Aori, no era la más indicada para ser la heredera de Bouke.

00000

-¡Tsunade-sama!-llamo la joven de cabellos azabaches a la mujer mayor rubia escondida tras una apariencia de jovencita de cuerpo deseable. La rubia vio a su asistente sin dignarse a contestar nada, solo alzo una ceja entrelazo sus manos y la miro de forma inquisitiva.

-¿….?

-Los ninjas que ha mandado llamar ya están aquí –dijo la joven Shizune a su lado mientras abrazaba a un bonito cerdito. Tsunade alzó las cejas como señal de sorpresa.

-¿Llegaron los 16?

-Ie –dijo ella bajando al puerquito y tomando una carpeta llena de papeles –solamente llegaron 8

-¡¿Ocho?! La mitad

-Así es Tsunade-sama… Kakashi y Kurenai, están en una misión en la aldea de la niebla, llegaran dentro de 3 días.

-¿Y los demás?

-Lee y Gai, están en la aldea de la arena con el Kazekage, Gaara y el hermano de este Kankuro… Ino y Chouji, fueron a una misión a la aldea de la roca, estarán aquí mañana por la mañana

-Mañana ya es muy tarde… ¿quien más falta?

-Shino y Kiba… salieron junto con Hanabi Hyuga, a una aldea cercana, no tenemos reportes sobre alguna misión

-Motivos personales… ya veo… ¿entonces quienes vinieron?

-Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Temari de la Arena, Nara Shikamaru, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten y Neji Hyuga

-Bien supongo que con ellos será suficiente, hazlos pasar por favor Shizune

-¡Hai Tsunade-sama!-dijo Shizune en voz alta mientras salía por las ocho personas que esperaban fuera de la oficina.

Tsunade al verlos pasar se recargo en su silla, la mitad de su selecto equipo había acudido a su llamado

-¿Quería vernos Tsunade-sama? –dijo Shikamaru para pronto, era obvio, que el era uno de los lideres, a pesar de su carácter apático había sido aceptado y respetado por lo demás miembros de su equipo, al ser uno de los primeros en convertirse en Chunnins, y luego en Jounnin.

-Así es Shikamaru –dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa arrogante reflejada en sus labios –tengo una misión para ustedes

-Esperamos ordenes Tsunade-sama –dijo Neji como si fuera un soldado, era obvio que se comportara de esa manera, después de todo era un Anbu, seguramente en el cuartel debían de contestar de la misma manera.

-Eso espero Neji… realmente, esta misión es muy sencilla, tanto que creo que no hay necesidad de que yo les explique nada –dijo ella dándole a Shizune una carpeta, la cual se la entrego al que estaba al centro del grupo, Nara Shikamaru.

El cual la abrió y no sin dejar de sorprenderse dijo:

-¿Pases de cortesía?... –dijo Shikamaru viendo 4 pases dobles de cortesía para unas aguas termales en una aldea cercana, Shikamaru miro a la vieja Tsunade con una mirada de interrogación

-¿Pases de cortesía, dijiste? –dijo Sakura tomando los cuatro pases, mirándolos con ensoñación, Temari se apretujo detrás de Sakura para poder verlos, donde también Hinata y Tenten luchaban por verlos bien.

-No lo creo…

-¡¡¡Son de verdad!!!

-¡¡¡No puedo creerlo!!! –dijo una vez Temari al reconocer al logotipo del lugar… -estos pases son para las aguas termales de el _kin'iro…_ conocido por ser unas de las mejores aguas termales de todas

-Vaya… -los ojos de Hinata brillaron viendo los pases

-GENIAL-Sakura tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y veía con ensoñación el pase, Neji miro el trozo de papel que la joven de cabellos rosados tenía en las manos, y luego levanto su mirada hacia la joven kunoichi de las armas la cual le devolvio la mirada, Neji a verse observado nego su vista y dirigió su cara hacia la jefa de la aldea.

-¿Tsunade-sama? –dijo Neji incrédulo, al ver los pases que habían dejado maravilladas al equipo femenino.

-¿Dime Neji?

-Disculpe que dude de estos pases, pero puedo preguntar porque… nos da semejante regalo…dado que...-trato de decir algo, sin embargo fue interrumpido por Naruto el cual le grito a la rubia señalandola con el dedo indice de forma acusadora.

-¡¡¡NUNCA NOS HABÍAS DADO NI UN VASO CON AGUA VIEJA TSUNADE AHORA NOS DAS CUATRO PASES DOBLES PARA UNAS DE LAS MEJORES AGUAS TERMALES DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS!!!...¡¡¡QUE DEMONIOS!!!

-CALLATE BAKA

-Lo que Naruto quiere decir –dijo para pronto el Nara carraspeando su garganta, mientra alzaba un poco la voz para que se escuchara entre los forcejeos de los otros ninjas contra el joven rubio el cual seguía mirado de forma incriminante a la Tsunade – ¿es porque… esto… y ahora?

-Que importa –dijo para pronto Sakura al leer al reverso que además de aguas termales había un bonito spa dentro, repartiendo los otros 3 pases restantes entre sus tres compañeras.

Tsunade sonrió al ver la reacción de sus jovenes ninjas y mirando al Nara contesto

-Si entiendo que les parezca algo extraño… pero esta vez… - la mujer mayor guardo silencio antes de contestar y desviando un poco la vista dijo - solo tómenlo como un regalo de parte de su Hokage, a sus mejores ninjas.

-¿Regalo? –dijo Naruto mirándole de forma sospechosa

-Hai un regalo –dijo ella mirando a los dos miembros del clan Hyuga, los cuales le veían sin creer ni media palabra de lo que estaba diciendo –un regalo, para los dos miembros de la familia Hyuga.

-¿Qué?-dijo Neji ahora creyendo un poco más que las palabras de Naruto eran más ciertas que nunca.

-¿Pa…para… nosotros? –trato de decir Hinata poniéndose colorada.

-Hai… tómenlo como un regalo por su bonito compromiso, Naruto, Hinata Neji y… -la Hokage vio a Neji el cual tenía una expresión de temer en el rostro -y... alguna chica afortunada... he oido que ha llegado una joven hermosa de la hierba

Los ojos de Neji se entornaron mientras se cruzaba de brazos dando a entender que no estaba nada de acuerdo con ello.

-Tsunade-sama -llamo entonces el único miembro del clan Uchiha.

-¿Dime Sasuke?

-¿Podría explicarme el porque los pases, tienen una fecha limite y vienen dirigidos hacia usted?

Tsunade para pronto perdío su sonrisa su cara se torno blanca y llamo a su ayudante de forma baja

-Venían dirigidos hacia mí –dijo ella en voz queda

-Si, Tsunade-sama trate de decírselo -dijo ella con el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡¡¡¡LO SABIA LO SABIA!!!! –dijo Naruto gritando a todo pulmón, mientras la Hokage, volteo a ver a todos sus preciados ninjas ahí presentes, la mentira había durado muy poco, al verse descubierta no tuvo más remedio que decir la verdad, la Hokage bajo la vista levemente avergonzada.

-Esos pases fueron mandados hacia mí…

-Eso es obvio

-Pero…

-¿Pero?

La Hokage volteo hacia su asistente, y con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro dijo:

-Shizune serías tan amable de explicarles

-¿Yo?

-Hay alguien más que responda a ese nombre

-...hai… Tsunade-sama… la verdad... es que esos pases han sido enviados a Tsuande-sama por el dueño de las aguas termales

-¿Por el dueño de las aguas termales?

-Hai... y tambien es dueño de la posada en donde se quedaran durante su estadía ahí

-¿Pero?

-¿Pero?

-¿Porque... le han mandado esos pases a Tsunade-sama?

-Tsunade-sama, es un miembro muy importante de la comunidad, es muy normal que le den regalos de ese tipo... algunas veces como agradecimiento y otras como pago

-Eso suponemos

-Ahora bien, como pueden ver los 4 pases, tienen una fecha límite

-Si… dentro de dos días –dijo Sakura dándole vuelta a uno de los pases para poder ver la fecha

-Así es la fecha en que esos pases vencen… es dentro de dos días –dijo Tsunade moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente

-¿Y?

-Y si no los utilizo antes de esa fecha limite…

-Aquí hay gato encerrado

-¡¡¡¡Lo sabía!!!!

-No podía ser tan amable

-Los cobrarán a la aldea de la hoja…

-¡¡¡¡Lo sabía!!!!

-De hecho se los cobrará a Tsunade-sama –dijo Shizune en voz bajita

-¡¡¡Mis deudas también incumben a la hoja!!!

-¿Qué no se suponen que son un regalo?

-Lo son… o lo eran… pero… hace un par de días Tsunade-sama hablo con el dueño de las aguas termales… y como consideró una descortesía de parte de Tsunade-sama que no los utilizara

-¡UTILIZO ESE MALDITO TRUCO DE CHANTAJEARME!

-Pidió que utilizará los pases antes de la fecha límite o tendría que pagar por ellos

-¿Y porque simplemente no paga los pases?

-¿Tienes idea cuanto es el costo de esos pases?

-No

-Por lo menos el salario de medio año de cada uno de ustedes

-Nehh… ni que fuera la gran cosa

-¡NARUTO!

-¿Eh?

-¡Como Ninjas de la aldea que son, tienen como obligación ir en mi representación y utilizar esos pases, la duración de esta misión es por dos días!

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI –grito Sakura con emoción dando saltitos de alegría mientras los otros miembros se veían igual de contentos que ella.

-Pero… -trato de decir Sasuke –esto no es una misión

-Claro que lo es…tómenlo… como… como… que son representantes de la aldea de la hoja

-¿Y necesita ocho representantes?

-Necesito utilizar estos pases… aún quedaron unos cuantos más… pero siempre los podemos hacer perdidizos no Shizune

-Ha…hai Tsunade-sama

-¿A que hora partimos?

-En media hora… señores, señoritas, tomen sus cosas y diríjanse a su próxima misión

00000

-Mendosukai…

-Cada vez tenemos misiones más estupidas

-No digas eso nos hacia falta un buen descanso

-La aldea de la hoja va a mal en peor

-No se porque son tan negativos… porque no lo toman como unas vacaciones todo pagado a cuenta de Tsunade

-Pero no están pagadas por ella, por eso nos manda para no tener que pagar

-Siempre ese tipo de contestaciones Neji

-¡Ahhh miren… ya se ve el pueblo! –dijo Sakura señalando con un dedo en alto el pueblo que se veía bien desde la colina -es hermoso –termino de decir tomando de su brazo a Sasuke el cual accedió mudamente con la cabeza viendo el hermoso pueblo que estaba frente a ellos, parecía un lugar como de cuento de hadas, todo lleno de vegetación cascadas, puentes, fuentes, arquitectura impresionante.

Era hermoso, como bien había dicho Sakura.

Temari dejo caer su pesado abanico al piso retumbándolo por unos segundos mientras ponía una mano en su cadera.

-He visto mejores lugares, ahora.. ¿donde esta la posada donde nos hospedaremos?

-Según las indicaciones de Tsunade-sama, dijo que estaba en la entrada del pueblo… cerca de la montaña…–dijo Shikamaru mirando un mapa.

-No debe de estar lejos de aquí

-Eyyy, muchachos creo que ya lo encontré –dijo Naruto con voz que temblaba de emoción, los otros siete miembros restantes, se dedicaron a voltear donde Naruto señalaba con el dedo índice.Quedándose maravillados, era el edificio de aguas termales más grande que jamás hubieran visto, fácil era 3 veces más grande que la oficina de la vieja Tsunade.

Sakura vio el edificio con los ojos brillantes

-Hermoso –dijo ella mientras Naruto ya se había echado a correr hacia la entrada, seguido de cerca por varios de ellos, los cuales trataban de detenerlo para evitar ponerlos en un ridículo publico.

Quedando rezagados tres de los 8 ninjas, Temari, Neji y Tenten, los cuales veían con algo de aprensión, como Sakura empezaba a gritarle a Naruto, mientras Sasuke corroboraba todo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Baka –dijo en voz queda Temari, caminando con un poco de lentitud, mirando a la pareja enfrente de ella, los cuales empezaban a hablar en voz queda, Temari agudizo el oído.

-Estas, muy serio –dijo Tenten a Neji el cual negaba con la cabeza

-Estoy algo cansado eso es todo –mintió

-Fue un viaje de poco más de medio día hemos hecho viajes de semanas enteras… mejor será que busques otra excusa –dijo ella procurando tomar su mano, al tiempo que este la esquivaba disimuladamente

-No tengo porque buscar nada, puesto que es la verdad

-Eres malo mintiendo

-No miento

-Lo haces… porque estas muy serio, no desde que empezó este viaje, sino desde la mañana.

-Desde la mañana…

-Hai –dijo ella – estas, algo distante desde la mañana, cuando Hinata menciono a Aori

-¿Aori? –dijo en voz queda Neji, al tiempo que la joven Temari, la cual estaba extrañada de oír ese nombre, no conocía a nadie con ese nombre.

_-¿Aori? _

-Incluso me da la impresión de que algo hubiese pasado entre ustedes

Las mejillas del Hyuga volvieron a reflejar su vergüenza, sorprendiendo a Tenten y aún más a Temari.

-¿Qué podría haber pasado?

-No lo se tu dime -dijo ella con una mirada filosa

-No hay necesidad... -trato de decir el, Tenten le tomo del brazo con fuerza

-Dimelo

Las mejillas del Hyuga mostraron su verguenza...

-Lo haré... en su momento –dijo el negando sus ojos a los de Tenten, la cual quedo de piedra al oír esa contestación, miro a Temari a su lado y fingiendo que no había pasado nada comento, con su voz chillona y su sonrisa en su cara dijo:

-Vamos Temari, no podemos quedarnos atrás… vamos, vamos –dijo esta tomándole de la mano, haciéndole que corriera a su lado, ante la mirada de extrañeza de la joven la cual volteo a ver al Hyuga solo para ver como bajaba la cara apenado.

-Tenten –dijo Temari, levantando el dedo izquierdo señalando detrás de el, viendo disimuladamente por encima de su hombro, a un lugar vacío puesto que el Hyuga, ya había desaparecido, Tenten en cambio no se molesto en voltear, mientras Temari seguía hablando

-¿Has visto la cara que puso Neji?

-… no lo siento no me fije –mintió ella caminando un poco más aprisa

-¡Se ha puesto serio!, no puede ser que no lo hayas notado

-No… no lo note –dijo ella insistiendo en seguir con la mentira.

Temari pudo ver como Tenten apretaba los puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos, no hubo necesidad de decir más

-Ya veo… han tenido algunos problemas ¿verdad?

-Problemas… no, para nada –dijo ella con una cara de fingido desconcierto –solo somos amigos ¿que problemas podríamos tener?

-No lo se... un problema... en el que este involucrada una tal Aori...

-...No -siguio negando ella -... solo somos amigos

-Hasta los mejores amigos tienen problemas –dijo ella atinadamente, mientras con una sonrisa recibía el pase de Shikamaru, el cual se acercaba, finalizando con su llegada el tema.

-Pudiste evitar el ridículo público –dijo ella

-Tsk… corrimos con suerte en que no nos hayan corrido del lugar

-Somos la mitad de los 16 ninjas de elite, deben de respetarnos

-No cuando traemos a Naruto y la futura sanin le quiere matar…

-Entiendo

-¿Por cierto donde fue Neji?

-Se debe haber adelantado –dijo Tenten con una mirada de indiferencia

-¿Se han peleado?-dijo Shikamaru por lo bajo

-Eso parece –dijo Temari susurrando a su oído, Tenten para pronto sintió como los vellitos se le erizaban

-¡Nosotros no nos hemos peleado! –gruño ella pasando entre ellos con una mirada de querer asesinar al primero que se le pusiera enfrente.

-Si tú lo dices –dijo Temari encogiéndose en hombros, Tenten ignoro el último comentario, poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos, para evitar que el brillo del sol le molestara demasiado.

-Falta como una hora para que anochezca –analizó viendo el cielo, volteo a ver a sus compañeros de equipo, se sintió tan sola en ese momento, parecía como una cruel burla del destino, otra vez era la única sin pareja… lamento mentalmente que no estuviera Neji, antes de gruñir furiosa, no era momento para añorarlo, no cuando la había hecho enfurecerse tanto.

-Mejor voy a caminar un poco –dijo ella procurando escabullirse del grupito de enamorados.

-¿A caminar?

-Hai tengo ganas de caminar

-Hemos caminado por un buen rato

-Aún así

-Pero Tenten… ya van a darnos nuestras habitaciones –trato de hacerla entrar en razón Sakura, mientras veía como la joven caminaba a paso rápido con el firme propósito de alejarse del lugar

-Neeehhh es lo de menos, acomódense ustedes y denme la que sea

-Pero…

-Voy a caminar un poco… regreso antes de que anochezca

-Pero…

Muy tarde la joven había saltado a un tejado con su tipica agilidad desapareciendo de la vista de las otros ninjas

-Ya se fue

-Igual que Neji

-Definitivamente…

-Es imposible hablar con ese par

00000

-_Pude haber mentido –_pensaba el genio Hyuga recostado en la base de un tronco de un gigantesco árbol, descansando, recapacitando, analizando.

_-Pude haberlo hecho_ –decía el nuevamente, mientras de forma inconciente tomaba una pequeña hoja caída del árbol, y jugaba con ella entre sus dedos.

El viento meció suavemente sus cabellos, quitándole la pequeña hoja de entre sus dedos cuando arreció lo suficiente.

_-Pude mentirle_ –recapacito este siguiendo con la vista la hoja hasta que se perdió se su alcance, siendo en incentivo que lo hizo dejar de pensar en evasiones…

¿Pero para que?... ¿Para evitar en ese momento, una pelea inevitable?... Tenten merecía la verdad, por muy molesta o incomoda que fuera.

Mordio sus labios

Todo por culpa de esa mujer de la hierba, le estaba ocasionando demasiados problemas, Neji entrecerro los ojos, sabía que tarde que temprano habría de enterarse, ya fuera por boca de el, o por la de Aori, esa tipa no era de las que se quedaba callada, bien que lo sabía.

Y a su parecer, lo mejor era hablar directamente, aunque todavía no lo había hecho, sabía que en el momento en que regresara a la posada, tendría que tocar ese tema, por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, tendría que hablar con Tenten, mordió sus labios al imaginarse la cara que la Jounnin pondría…

_Se podrá furiosa de eso no cabe duda. _

Probablemente le golpearía, o lo abofetearía… o tal vez… Neji vio con algo de resentimiento, una pequeña y ligera cicatriz que le había quedado tras el golpe de Tenten.

Tal vez pudiera finalizar el golpe que le había dado aquella vez que entrenaron juntos. Sonrió orgulloso, Tenten había mejorado demasiado en muy poco tiempo.

_-Quizás lo mejor antes de hablar con ella sería quitarle todo tipo de armas punzo cortantes. _

Una gota y una enorme nube negra casi arriba de su cabeza le indicaba que era momento de volver a la posada

-Lo mejor será que regrese...

00000

-Así que algo paso entre ellos dos –decía Tenten tras haber transcurrido apenas una media hora desde que se despidió de sus amigos, finalmente había decidido dejar el paseo tranquilo y descargar toda su ira en lo que siempre la tranquilizaba; un buen y agotador entrenamiento

_-Por eso estaba Neji tan serio… más de lo que siempre esta…_ –pensaba Tenten apretando los dientes, mirando el horizonte donde el cielo empezaba a tornarse un poco rojizo.

–_Seguramente estaba pensando en esa... arpía… bruja… rubia… teñida…zorra… –_gruño ella puntualizando cada palabra con un golpe seco de sus kunais contra un inerte árbol el cual temblaba levemente en cada golpe.

La joven llevo su mano a su porta shuriken con esperanza de encontrar alguna otra arma que le ayudara a desahogar un poco su ira.

Encontrándola vacía, quedándole solo un par de pergaminos…

Tenten apretó un pergamino contra sus manos, mientras miles de posibles imágenes pasaban por su mente, imaginando lo peor que pudo haber pasado entre ellos…

_¡Seguramente estuvo con el, y el nada tonto se dejo hacer lo que esa tipa quería!_

-Estupida de la hierba. –dijo ella abriendo el pergamino saliendo de el, una lluvia de las más variadas y peligrosas armas de las que era portadora, el árbol tembló por unos segundos soltando varias hojas, una vez que la ultima arma, se clavo con la madera.

Tenten jadeo mirando las armas sintiéndose profundamente agotada, pero no mejor en lo que respectaba a sus sentimientos, la Jounnin pasó una mano por su cara para evitar que el sudor le cayera a los ojos.

-Y estupido Neji…

Una pequeña gotita cayo en la punta de su nariz, el cielo rojizo de antes empezaba a teñirse de un oscuro negro, Tenten entorno su mirada, al parecer iba a volver a llover. Tenten suspiro, mientras sentía como la pequeña gotita ahora venía acompañada de muchas más.

-Será mejor que regrese a la posada…

00000

-Ya ha empezado a llover –decía Shikamaru mientras veía el cielo entre ocasiones al tiempo que jugaba ajedrez japonés contra la ninja de la arena, la cual movía las piezas magistralmente.

-Que raro que llueva –dijo Sasuke, mientras agradecía con un movimiento de cabeza a la shinobi de cabellera rosa la cual le tendía un vaso de te. –aún no es temporada

-Hay ocasiones en que las lluvias se adelanta un poco –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa señalando el cielo con un movimiento leve de su cabeza

-Hai –dijo Hinata imitándola viendo el cielo negro de la noche siendo surcado por relámpagos, mirando con aprensión el clima.

-¿Pasa algo Hinata-chan? –dijo Naruto abrazando más fuertemente a la joven entre sus brazos.

-Ie, ie... –contesto ella negando con la cabeza -solo estoy algo preocupada por Neji-niisan es todo –dijo ella recargando todo su peso en el pecho del Uzumaki.

-Tienes razón… aún no ha llegado –dijo Temari tras haber movido una pieza del ajedrez, ganándole al Nara, el cual ignoro los comentarios de los demás, pidiendo la revancha.

-Y si no llega pronto va a acabar empapado –dijo Sakura, tomando un gran bola de arroz, y llevándosela a la boca.

-Si eso creo –dijo Hinata sentada entre las piernas de Naruto, el cual permaneció en silencio a sabiendas de que si el querido primo de su novia aparecía tendría que alejarse de ella si quería evitar cualquier derramamiento de sangre innecesario.

Bien sabía que a Neji no le gustaba demasiado verlos actuar de forma demasiado cariñosa, sería ese instinto de hermano mayor que a veces le irritaba tanto, o aquella responsabilidad del Bouke.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, era molesto.

-Neeehhh se preocupan demasiado, es solo una lluvia, además Neji sabe cuidarse ¿no?

-¿Qué hay conmigo? –dijo entonces una voz masculina viniendo desde una puerta, donde además de la imponente presencia del Neji, estaba un pequeño charco de agua bajo sus pies.

-Estas empapado Neji-niisan

-Hai –fue su única contestación, típica de el, mientras examinaba, con la vista la habitación en un rincón se encontraban Haruno y Uchiha, comiendo lo que parecía bolas de arroz, y un poco de te verde, en la otra esquina cerca de la ventana cerrada, obviamente por la insistente lluvia, Temari y Shikamaru jugando ese juego que tanto le gustaba al ninja de las sombras, y por último… Naruto y su prima, abrazados, muy juntitos, demasiado juntos a su parecer, supuso que debía decir algo, pero en ese preciso momento no se sentía con ánimos para discutir.

-Estamos cenando algo¿quieres que llamemos a alguien?

-Gracias Hinata-sama… pero estoy cansado, pediré la llave de mi habitación en recepción y me iré a dormir

-Ehhh… Neji

-¿Pasa algo Naruto?

-Pues… veras…-trato de decir el con una sonrisa tonta el rostro incrementando más la molestia del Hyuga

-Si solo vas a balbucear cosas sin sentido me retiro

-Pero…

-¡Ahora que! –dijo este viendo a el grupo de felices parejitas en particular a Naruto el cual se irguió y comenzó a mover sus manos frenéticamente, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Neehhhh nada… nada… solo quería decirte "buenas noches"

-mmph

Y dicho eso el joven de cabellera azabache corrió la puerta, con demasiada fuerza, dando un golpe sordo.

-Creo que debimos haberle dicho –dijo en forma bajita, Hinata viendo la puerta cerrada

-Y aguantar a Neji con ese genio que trae… ni loco –dijo Naruto con una mirada de maldad en el rostro

-¿Creen que se moleste mucho? –dijo Temari viendo a la joven de ojos blanquecinos, la cual mordió su labio de forma apenas perceptible

-Lo más seguro –dijo Shikaramu levantándose, ante la mirada interrogante de la joven de la arena

-¡Ey… el juego aún no se termina!

-Pero… -esta vez dijo una voz masculina un poco más alejada de ellos, Uchiha Sasuke había comenzado a hablar, mientras tendía su mano para ayudar a levantar a Sakura –creo que debemos retirarnos si queremos evitar problemas

Nadie se atrevió a contrariar al Uchiha, sabían que tenía razón, si es que querían evitar cualquier problema o inconveniente, lo mejor era retirarse a dormir y dar órdenes específicas de que nadie podía disturbarlos, especialmente Neji Hyuga.

-Habitación numero **13**… -decía Neji viendo una pequeña llavecita con un pequeño llavero y el número grabado,** 13**, tal parecía que ese día, no iba a ser su día de buena suerte.

Neji metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, recorriéndose al instante, mostrándose ante a el, una enorme habitación decorada demasiado cursi para su gusto, flores y colores pastel por todos lados, recorrió la vista con la mirada, todo ya estaba acomodado, el futón, y un par de cobijas pulcramente dobladas en una esquina de este, le tentaban de sobremanera, pero realmente venía empapado y cansado, así que supuso que tras un rápido baño, podría tener la paz y la tranquilidad que tanta falta le hacían.

El Hyuga soltó el listón que sujetaba su cabellera azabache, cayendo libremente por sus hombros, deshaciéndose de su cinto y camisa doblándola en una esquina de la habitación.

Dirigiéndose hacia la única puerta que además del armario había, sabía que era el baño, escucho la pequeña llave del numero trece titilar en sus pantalones, sonrió para si mismo, mala suerte, puras supersticiones. Abrió la puerta con un movimiento fuerte, donde el calido vapor del baño le dio de lleno en la cara.

Y no solo eso sino también una visión que ni en sus más preciados sueños habría tenido… frente a el estaba la Jounnin maestra de las armas, y amiga de toda la vida, con una mirada de desconcierto, la cabellera castaña suelta, y un muy evidente sonrojo en las mejillas, de ahí en más la joven no tenía nada más que mostrar, salvo su perfecto y desnudo cuerpo.

-Ne… Neji –trastabillo esta cubriéndose con la toalla de baño a toda prisa.

-Tenten –fue la única contestación de este viendo como la toalla quedaba ceñida en las partes más delicadas. Un calor agobiante le dio de lleno en la cara, nunca había sentido tanto calor como en aquella ocasión, sabía que tenía que irse pero por alguna extraña razón sus piernas no respondía a la orden de su cerebro, bien pudo haberse quedado más tiempo ahí de no ser por que la joven de las armas empezó a irritarse más de lo que ya estaba.

-Fuera…

-¿Eh?

-¡FUERA!

-Tenten… esto… no

-¡F U E R AAAAAAAAAAAA! –gruño esta cerrando la puerta del baño dejando al Hyuga, detrás de ella. La joven no tardo ni dos minutos en salir como una fiera tras la puerta con el cabello mojado una bata de baño y una mirada acusante, lista para pelear contra la actitud hermética de Neji.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ!

-Lo mismo te digo –dijo el permaneciendo tranquilo en la medida que le fue posible

-¡Si serás cínico!... esta es mi habitación, la numero 13

-Da la casualidad de que también es la mía –dijo el mostrándole el llavero donde podía verse claramente el numero 13, ante una mirada de extrañeza de la joven la cual le enseño un llavero idéntico.

-Debe ser un mal entendido –dijo ella viendo al llavero y luego a Neji

-Es lo más seguro…

-No puede ser

-Iré a hablar a la recepción –dijo el viendo a la joven la cual miraba el llavero y sacaba el pase que la Hokage les había dado

-No… espera Neji

-¿Ahora que?

-El pase es doble…

-¿Y?

-¿No sabes lo que significa un pase doble?...-dijo ella ante la mirada de incredulidad de Neji el cual empezaba a decir al parecer entendiendo perfectamente

-Si el pase es doble…

-También lo son las habitaciones

00000

Lo siento muchisimo, pero me he tardado demasiado en subir este capitulo, por motivos personales

KAKAxPAMExNEJI.- vaya muchas gracias, una de mis parejas favoritas, si no es que mi favorita, mil gracias por tus comentarios  
Tenshi of Light.- Lo sientoooo  
Kalliope Kaitos Sorry no guta esa pareja, sorry para mi nomas Neji/Tenten no mas pero ya vez ideas que trae una, gracias por tus comentarios  
omtatelo.- Claro que lo continuare, gracias por tus comentarios.  
K. HeLeNa LAnkAsTeR.- Te entiendo perfectamente, para mi favorito era siempre Kakashi, pero conforme fui leyendo más fics de Neji y Tenten quede atrapada y mirame ahora.  
Kamy-chan.- Gracias por reportare, y ya vez yo tampoco pude actualizar tan rápido, así que no importa tanto que no lo leyeras en los dias siguientes  
Chica-anime 4ever.- Sabía que iban a odiar a Aori, lo sabía, más con el preciado beso robado que le dio a nuestro Neji, jejeje. ;)  
NejiLoveTenten.- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,(maldita Aori) me alegra que te haya gustado mi capitulo, y no te creas mi imaginación siempre tiene limites, por eso cuando me tardo en actualizar toy quebrandome la cabeza, por eso, si notan algún error fue un momento de baja inspiración aja  
Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki.- De verdad te aventaste todos los capitulos de un solo golpe, oraleeeee… me siento muy contenta, por k mira k si son algo, me alegra k te haya gustado mi fic, y tmb k odies a los chicos de la hierba tanto como yo.  
Potters-light.- neeehh de la reaccion de tenten ni te apures, ya conoce a Neji, pero en su momento van a aclarar todo, incluyendo besos robados y reglas de familia. Y respecto a Anji y Aori… digamos k su etapa de maldad y sus planes maquiavelicos aún no ha terminado. )  
Alexa Hiwatari.-Yo entiendo temporada vacacional, yo tmb me atraso mucho en las vacas… es que es tiempo de descansar entre comillas, claro k leere tus fics, beyblade, mi querida serie, y mis primeros fics, te voy a poner en mi lista de contactos en mi correo, ya casi no me meto a msn, pero prometere darte lata  
Haruno.- exactamente, Aori y Anji son igualitos, malos, pero más peligroso aún Anji hay k tenerles miedo a esos que parecen ser los más gentiles, espero no les moleste pero Aori y su hermano no dando lata, en este capitulo, y el proximo pero volveran…  
Tenshi of Light.- Gracias Tenshi, yo tmb ya kiero acabarla, pero aún así advierto k este será un fic largo creo k el más largo k he hecho momento… tengo uno por ahí algo largito tmb en fin, queda poco para k se acabe, y espero te guste mi final.  
egocentric-theorem.- Así que he sido recomendada… vaya… que genial se siente leer eso gracias por tus comentarios de los errores se k tengo a montones pero aún así sigo practicando con mis fics y espero k no sean tan notorios, jijiji.  
himeno-Asakura.- frigido e inteligente, buenas palabras para describirlo, a veces si me paso y su carácter se me sale de las manos, pero luego trato de amoldarlo más a como siempre parece, en cuanto a la indecisión de Neji este viaje le va a ayudar a poner fin a eso  
Steel maiden.- Ahora entienden lo que yo sufri con mi compañera de trabajo… era igualita a Aori… ayyy como la odio, neeeh en fin, gracias por tus comentarios…  
AkanedeDiethel.- Jejeje, son el simple comentario de Neji yo ya soy feliz… la odia, igual que todos, jeje, y sabes k es lo mejor k ella ya se dio cuenta, gracias por tus comentarios y por hacerme feliz para poder continuar con tu adicción…mmmm (eso sono muy feo vd).  
misato-uchiha.-Unavez me quede hasta las 3 de la mañana leyendo un fic buenisimo gracias por tus felicitaciones y la molestia de k estes hasta la madrugada leyendo mis locuras y más aún k tengas tiempo en dejarme un comentario.  
aomi-chan.- Gracias, de vd, estaba esperando tomatazos por el beso roabado, iba a poner un pokito más… pero luego a Neji se le pasaría la mano y mataría a Aori, y no la queremos muerta (o al menos no ahora), y claro que kiero a Neji pero por lo mismo k es medio bruto, tmb lo kiero hacer sufrir un poco. ;) nehh, no te creas falta muy poco pa k deje de sufrir.  
rika-soraGracias. Yo tmb a veces creo k si lo hago muy largo luego va a enfadar, pero ya vez me arriesge me siento contenta de k mi fic, te haya hecho odiar menos a Neji, pero conforme lei más fics, me enamore de el, y de tenten.  
Kisame Hoshigaki.- Sip, tu si me entiendes hay que matarla lentamente por dentro… no, no te creas… gracias por tus comentarios y claro k veras mas chorros de bilis, pero un pokito más adelante.  
Misha.- Tus comentarios son suficientes, me motivan a escribir más y MAS y no creo k seas malo pa escribir, uy me hubieras visto a mi cuando empece por ahí tengo mi primer cuaderno, y lo saco cuando kiero reirme un rato… todo en la vida es cuestion d practica. ;)  
The Shade Ghost.- Claro, cuando un beso no es dado por la persona indicada, aghh, que asco… vamos a hacer sufrir a Neji (si lo se, aun mas) pasando a segundo termino la vida sexual de su prima y yendo a primer lugar la de el y respecto a tu pregunta, si hay una forma de hacer entrar en razon al clan Hyuga, pero en su momento ya la veras.  
Busu.- K tonta… de verdad no te dije el personaje… de vd k soy despistada… me recordo a un personaje de un fic mio de dragon ball llamado Bishu, (un monito k salio en el gt), tienes un seudonimo muy lindo ¿por cierto k significa Busu?  
eXa-anime.- Lo sabía… pero no se apuren hay k agradecer ese beso por k va a ser el que desencadene, una serie de eventos afortunados o desafortunados, según el punto de vista de cada kien… respecto a tu pregunta yo creo k si  
Hitomimiri.- Hola miri… pos no se… aún me tienes con la boca abierta de que lo estés leyendo… pero si dices k ya te picaste,(noooo, en serio te ha gustado) me sorprende de vd, gracias por leerlo, y por tus reviews tmb.  
NaRU-GiRl.- je, Neji esta a un paso de sacarla, pero por lo pronto ahora tiene más cosas en que pensar, gracias por tus comentarios  
Hibitaru-sensei.- Ese es el meollo del asunto, nadie en su vida sigue todas la reglas absolutamente nadie, ni Neji… jejejeje, de Naruto y Hinata, no te preocupes… de hecho solo serán descubiertos por su primo, y Neji ya anda más relajadon así que pueden estar trankilos.  
R.-.Little Red Riding Hood...- Perfecto seguire con vida un poco más jeje Neji celoso, mmm sorry, creo k esa etapa ya le paso… gracias por tus comentarios, y espero t haya gustado este capitulo.  
L.I.T.- Jejeje, hay rubias muy tontas (no todas aclaro, no kiero ofender a nadie) pero esta tipa si entra en el concepto de rubia y estupida, tratar de engañar a un Anbu…ayy, ayy, en fin, ya veras k decisión tomara el bouke, gracias por tus comentarios.  
paola li.- Muchas gracias, el primer romance… hay k lindo suena eso… en fin… gracias por tus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo.


	10. Aguas Termales 2da parte

**2da. Parte Aguas termales  
****Una noche**

-Bien… perfecto… -decía el Hyuga dando vueltas por toda la habitación como si se tratara de un gato enjaulado, la joven solamente le veía sin querer darle mayor importancia al asunto.

-No ayudas en nada dando vueltas por toda la habitación

-Ni tu tampoco quedándote sentada –replicó el con rapidez, Tenten no sabía si reír o empezar a reñirlo, sabía que era molesto lo que estaba haciendo pero esa actitud de niñito encaprichado realmente le parecía graciosa.

Neji se acerco a la puerta diciendo con voz alta, para que no hubiese la menor duda de lo que había dicho:

-Iré a la recepción, pediré otra habitación

-¿En serio? -contesto ella con una sonrisa sarcatica en los labios

-Si

-¿Y puedo preguntar con que vas a pagarlo?... –dijo esta de forma mordaz disfrutando cada segundo de verlo rabiar -si mal no recuerdas Tsunade-sama nos comento que estas habitaciones son realmente caras… a pesar de que seas un Hyuga… dudo mucho que tengas en este momento el suficiente dinero

Neji permaneció un largo rato en silencio, en medio de la habitación viendo la puerta como una alternativa no posible, se alejo de la puerta principal.

-… tal vez… -dijo este volviendo a dar vueltas por la habitación, poniendo a trabajar a toda prisa su cerebro procurando encontrar una solución que dejara a todos conformes, dejando reinar por un momento el silencio, permitiendo escuchar por unos momentos el rugir de la lluvia, la cual parecía incrementarse, junto con la furia de Neji, Tenten en cambio había optado por una actitud más pasiva. Sentarse en el cómodo y mullido futon y dejar que Neji se pusiera como loco.

¿Cuál era el problema? Habían dormido en misiones juntos muchas veces, pero cierto era que nunca totalmente solos, siempre habían estado acompañados de: Gai-sensei o su siempre positivo compañero, Rock Lee, si tenía que ser sincera esa sería la primera vez que iban a dormir juntos como una pareja.

Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de esos pensamientos, miro a Neji moviendo la cabeza con fuerza, no debía tomar esa actitud, puesto que si hacia memoria hacia unos pocas horas había casi destrozado un árbol recordando lo furiosa que estaba con el.

Y con Aori... pero más aún con el.

Tenten apretó los puños mientras volvía su cara para encararlo, sin embargo la caminata del joven Hyuga lo había llevado hacia el otro extremo de la habitación en donde veía por una ventana hacia la nada.

La Kunoichi trató de decir algo, justo en el momento en que Neji recargaba todo su peso en la pared, como si estuviera demasiado cansado de buscar y rebuscar una solución que parecia no ser la adecuada. Tenten parpadeo un par de veces, tal vez lo más conveniente sería guardar silencio. Solo por ese momento. Tenten vio como Neji suspiro profundamente antes de empezar a hablar.

-Tal vez Hinata-sama pudiera compartir habitación contigo

-¿Qué?

-Hinata-sama… tal vez podría

-Te he escuchado la primera vez –contestó ella de forma gelida, Neji fijó su vista en ella por unos segundos

-Bien… me ahorras tiempo… iré a la habitación de Hinata-sama –dijo este con la firme decisión de ir a despertar a su prima para cambiar habitaciones con ella.

Tenten se miró levemente preocupada sabía bien que eso no era posible.

-No puedes hacer eso

-Claro que puedo

-No, no puedes ni debes…

-¿Por qué no? -dijo este mirandole inquisitivamente

Tenten se mordió un labio, claro que sabía porque… pero como decirselo, se pondría como un demente, Neji se estaba impacientando y las alternativas se acababan, la única forma de detenerlo, era solo con la verdad.

-Porque Hinata, ahora debe estar durmiendo

-Supongo...

-Junto a su prometido

La cara de Neji empalidecio, un poco más dandole un aspecto fiero, Tenten casi se arrepintio de haberlo hecho rabiar, "casi", la joven hizo una mueca considerando que enterarse de eso, era lo menos que se meracía al haberlo hecho rabiar tanto ese dia

-¿Cómo dices?

-… Hinata esta durmiendo en la habitación junto con su futuro prometido y no me parece muy cortes que tu vayas y les arruines la noche

La cara de Neji era toda una mascara de furia

_¿Había escuchado bien?_

Una cosa era que su prima durmiera junto con el bufón de la aldea cuando no estuviera enterado, pero hacerlo cuando estaban a unos pocos metros de distancia, eso más que un insulto resultaba a ser una burla, miro a Tenten como si fuera culpable de aquello y tras pensarlo unos breves segundos replico.

-¿Dices que no es lo más cortes?

-Lo digo

-¿Entonces te parece lo más cortes del mundo lo que esta haciendo mi prima?

-….Si… no esta haciendo otra cosa más que cualquier otra chica enamorada... –Tenten juraría que vio una vena palpitante aparecer en su frente y los músculos de su cuello tensionarse tras unos breves segundos, una batalla verbal se avecinaba y realmente en ese momento no estaba de humor para aguantar ningún tipo de comentario

-¡Y por favor no vayas a salirme otra vez con tus estupidas normas familiares!

Neji resopló con enfado, ahora tenía un problema más en que pensar.

-¡Maldita sea!

-Deja de armar todo este escándalo

-No se como tu te quedas tan tranquila

-¡Y no se porque tu te pones como un demente! Neji, ya antes hemos dormido juntos

-¡Nunca en una circunstancia como esta!

-¿En un futon?

-Matrimonial

-¿Matrimonial?

Tenten miró bajo sus piernas, realmente el Hyuga estaba en todo, ella no se había dado cuenta de que el futon en el que estaba sentada era matrimonial, pero si se ponía a analizarlo un poco era lo más obvio, después de todo, era una habitación compartida así que también tenía que serlo en todo inclusive en el lecho. Tenten miro a Neji nuevamente un venita en la frente le estaba palpitando, incrementando con ello su furia, Tenten le miro furiosa.

-Bien si tanto te molesta dormiré en el piso por mi no hay problema alguno –contesto ella levantándose de golpe con la vista bien puesta en los ojos de Neji, el cual se vio realmente sorprendido por aquella respuesta.

-No era lo que yo…

-¡Estoy cansada de ese comportamiento tuyo! –dijo esta sacando de dentro del armario un par de sabanas y cobijas extras -¡te comportas como si tuvieras 5 años! –dijo esta tendiendo las cobijas en el piso

-¡Tú comportamiento en este momento no es el más maduro del mundo sabes! –dijo este igualmente molesto… Tenten apretó sus dientes antes de voltear su cara toda molesta.

-Silencio-

Neji crujió sus nudillos, como odiaba cuando hacía eso, guardar silencio, siempre tenía que hacerlo, era su treta para obligarlo a hablar…era un truco muy bajo, (en el cual siempre caía) pero esta vez no lo iba a conseguir, si Tenten quería jugar ese juego dos también podrían hacerlo, con un andar peligroso y una mirada aún peor se dirigió al mismo armario de donde la joven había sacado un par de cobijas, y de la misma forma que lo había hecho ella, saco un par de cobijas que tendió al lado opuesto donde estaba ella, dejando en medio de ellos dos el enorme futon matrimonial.

Neji se sentía observado, su plan iba por buen camino, la joven le miraba entre extrañada e intrigada, confirmando la idea que tenía en ese momento de Neji, definitivamente se estaba comportando como si tuviese 5 años.

-Neji… ¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué parece?

-Prepararte para dormir en el piso

-Como respuesta el joven accedió mudamente con la cabeza, ante la terrible mirada de la Jounnin la cual se cubrió con las cobijas hasta las orejas para darle la espalda y tirarse en la cama mirando hacia el lado contrario

-Es una actitud tan…

-No estoy haciendo nada que no estés haciendo tú

-…yo lo he hecho por ti

-Y yo podría contestarte con la misma respuesta

-Como siempre solo me evades –dijo ella apretujándose contra la cobija queriendo poner fin a la conversación

-Evadirte sería lo que tú haces en este momento

-¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer entonces? –dijo ella procurando modular su voz a sabiendas de que no lo estaba haciendo en lo absoluto

-Dormir en el futon matrimonial –dijo el con la misma calma que trataba inútilmente de controlar, acostándose en su improvisada cama, erizándosele la piel al sentir como el frío piso traspasaba la delgada cobija que debía servirle esa noche de cama, miro a Tenten seguramente debía de tener frío. Pero si mal no recordaba ella ya había tomado un rico y calientito baño y el aún seguía estilando en agua, pero si debía ser sincero, había dormido ya antes empapado a causa de misiones, así que ese no era un gran incoveniente para el.

Miro a Tenten la cual le daba la espalda, suspiro de forma cansina, esperaba que el hecho de que el se acostara en el piso fuera el suficiente incentivo para que ella olvidara su ridículo comportamiento y tratara de dormir un poco en el futon.

-Tenten... duerme en el...

-No voy a hacerlo –contesto ella tercamente.

-Deberías reconsiderarlo

-¡Solo porque tu lo dices!... –dijo esta irguiéndose en al futon mirándole desde el otro extremo de la habitación con un profundo resentimiento - ¡no eres nadie para decir que o no hacer!

Neji se irrito, sabía que estaba molesta, pero realmente esa contestación si le había irritado¿Qué no era nadie?, era más que muchos, era su compañero de equipo de toda la vida, su entrenador, su mudo apoyo, su amigo, o tal vez algo más. Neji suspiro cansinamente antes de contestarle:

-… pensé que era tu amigo –dijo este en voz queda como si se avergonzara de sus propias palabras. Tenten se apretó sus músculos. Se acostó el futon volviendo a darle la espalda mirando hacia la pared. Apretó sus labios.

"_Amigo"_

Cuan bonita palabra, pero que cruel y poco acertada era en ese momento, eso había sido todo, era definitivo. Ya no podía aguantar más. Un par de gruesas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas hasta que cayeron hasta la tela donde se perdieron de vista, varias lagrimas más suplieron a las primeras sintiendo una gran desazón.

Un nudo en la garganta le siguió sintiéndose impotente por creer que con todo lo que habían pasado no había sido capaz de cambiar la percepción que tenía el Hyuga hacia ella, y también avergonzada por querer escuchar algo que sabía que Neji jamás pronunciaría, o al menos eso creía ella.

"_Amigo"_

Cuanto le hubiese gustado escuchar esa palabras un tiempo atrás, cualquier tiempo, pero no ahora, las lagrimas seguían cayendo libremente y no había nada que pudiera evitar, si seguía así Neji no tardaría en darse cuenta, respiro de forma profunda un par de veces. Llenando sus pulmones de oxigeno y procurando recuperar un poco su calma.

Recitando mentalmente el precepto de suprimir todo tipo de emociones para los ninjas era crucial, la kunoichi bien sabía que para una ninja llorar bajo una presión era de lo más denigrante, mostrar cualquier tipo de emoción no era propio de una de los 16, una Jounnin.

Pero eso era todo lo que podía soportar.

Volvió a respirar un par de veces, al tiempo que el Hyuga le llamaba de forma queda, con un tono de voz que denotaba preocupación

-¿Tenten?

-¿Qué?

-¿Estas lloran…

-No crees que ya hablaste demasiado Hyuga –dijo esta aclarando unos segundos antes su garganta para que su voz no pareciera demasiado quebrada.

-… estas llorando –confirmo el sus palabras.

-No seas absurdo

-Eres mala mintiendo

-Y tú eres un idiota

-…probablemente

-…..

-¿Tenten?

-...

-¿Todo esto es por Aori?

-No

-Pero si tiene mucho que ver ¿verdad?

-….si

Dijo ella pasando el dorso de su mano por sus mejillas procurando evitar inútilmente que salieran, cosa que en ese momento parecía imposible, un furioso trueno ilumino la habitación de forma tétrica, aclarando con el fuerte sonido sus pensamientos, solo había una cosa que hacer; hablar.

-Aori es una ninja de la hierba mediocre, (no creo que sea más que una vil gennin), la noche pasada se metió en mi alcoba transformada en ti y me beso

Tenten escucho todo sin apenas creérselo ni siquiera pidió una explicación, y el se la había dado, respiró ligeramente más tranquila. Un beso era lo menos que se había imaginado, pero un beso seguía siendo un beso.

-¿La confundiste conmigo?

-No, en ningún momento

-¿Entonces porque la dejaste entrar?

-Quería ver cuales eran sus intenciones

-Creo que eran muy claras

-….

-¿Te gusta Aori?

-¿Que?

-Te gusta…-dijo ella sin dejar que contestara - si no, no le hubieses dejado entrar en tu habitación –dijo ella olvidando por un su falsa sonrisa y su falso optimismo quebrándose la voz en la ultima palabra, Neji sintió una horrible presión en la boca del estomago, Tenten siempre había sido fuerte, realmente si tenía que ser sincero, el nunca la había visto derramar una sola lagrima. Pero ahora lo hacía por el, sintió como si una roca lo hubiese golpeado duramente, ahora se le podría calificar como el ser más despreciable y miserable del planeta.

Neji volteo su cara hacia el lecho de Tenten, la joven aún seguía mirando hacia el lado opuesto, la cual sollozaba de forma queda, tan queda que si no hubiera sido porque le conocía de toda la vida no se hubiese percatado de ello.

-Tenten

-No… digas nada…

-No me dejaste responderte

-No quiero oír

-Aún así lo diré

Tenten rió sarcásticamente, mientras unas últimas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, que caso entonces tenía seguir hablando con el, si iba a hacer lo que quisiera.

-Haz lo que quieras

-Aori, se metió en mi habitación sin mi permiso y se comporto como lo que es, pero te hablo con la verdad cuando digo que no me siento atraído hacia una mujer como ella.

Tenten miro la pared, preguntándose como era posible que el estuviera tan tranquilo, y ella estuviera al borde de una crisis de histeria. Neji permitió un breve silencio se interpusiera entre ambos, permitiendo que la joven escuchara y confiara en sus palabras, y lo más importante en el.

Miro la silueta de Tenten cubierta con una manta, no se movía, ni decía nada, incluso le daba la impresión de que no le había escuchado, miro hacía el techo, cerrando los ojos, según el comportamiento de Tenten parecía que no le importaba lo más mínimo escucharlo.

El Anbu, respiro profundamente preguntándose que más podría hacer, se estaba sincerando y había hablado con la verdad, pero tal vez eso no era suficiente, tal vez era el momento de hablar con toda la verdad.

Volvió su cara hacia el lecho de la joven respirando profundamente por segunda vez, antes de decir las siguientes palabras:

-No me siento atraído por Aori, ni por cualquier otra mujer… que no sea con la cual comparto habitación en este momento.

Tenten permaneció muda de impresión, realmente había escuchado lo que acababa de escuchar, se volvió para ver a Neji, estaba visiblemente tranquilo ignorando el hecho de que sus mejillas semejaban al color de una cereza y su mirada no estaba puesta sobre ella sino en el techo de la habitación.

-Neji –llamo ella, aún así el Hyuga no le volteo a ver, siguió con la vista clavada en el techo.

-¿Si?

-¿Es verdad lo que has dicho?

-Si… todo lo que te he dicho es verdad

-… buenas noches Neji

-…buenas noches Tenten

00000

-Maldición –dijo la rubia mirando por la ventana, por la cual chorreaba el agua cual si fuera una cascada, apoyo la palma de su mano en el helado cristal mientras escuchaba como detrás de ella, a una distancia considerable una voz masculina le llamaba.

-¿Pasa algo? –la joven se volvió para ver al Nara, recostado en el futon con la misma actitud apática que casi siempre mostraba. Los brazos tras la cabeza, un cigarrillo no encendido en los labios. La joven recargo su peso en una pierna, poniendo en alto una ceja. El Nara entendió perfectamente la indirecta, ella odiaba que fumara, así que con un movimiento lánguido aventó el cigarrillo bien lejos. Concluyendo su movimiento con una sonrisa encantadora en los labios.

-Sigue lloviendo

El Nara escucho como un fuerte trueno rugió en el cielo, con una sonrisa sarcástica le contesto.

-Lo he notado…

La kunoichi de la Arena se dio vuelta para volver a ver la oscuridad de la lluvia.

-¿Que no va a parar de llover? -gruño, mientras desataba su obi y tomaba una yukata de cortesía que les daban en las posadas tan finas como aquellas.

Se acerco al Jounnin, inclinándose un poco para quedar a su altura, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que le ayudara a desatar un amarrado que llevaba a su espalda. El joven se irguió mientras respondía la pregunta que la joven de la Arena acaba de formular.

-No creo… a pesar de que no es temporal, las lluvias en Konoha y los pueblos aledaños, son insistentes, aunque si corremos con algo de suerte mañana puede que ya no llueva

-Maldición –dijo ella una vez que sintió que Shikamaru había terminado su labor se irguió para deshacerse de su traje y vestirse con la tradicional yukata, Shikamaru seguía con su vista cada movimiento suyo, como si estuviera hipnotizado, finalmente una sonrisa curveo sus labios, al ver como la tela finalmente cedía ante la gravedad dejando ver por unos segundos el perfecto cuerpo de la princesa de la Arena.

-¿Cuál es el problema con la lluvia? –pregunto el viendo como la joven se ponía la yukata dejándola más abierta de lo que generalmente se usaba, mostrando más piel de la que usualmente se debía enseñar.

-Odio la lluvia… -dijo entonces la rubia mirando a la ventana con recelo –en la arena nunca llueve

-Te diré yo prefiero tormentas de agua y no de arena… menos aún cuando es tu hermano quien las ocasiona –dijo el recordando amargamente como en una ocasión pasada había cometido la estupidez de entrenar amistosamente con el Kazekage de la arena y su maniaco hermano amante de las marionetas.

- Te repito que Gaara solo estaba entrenando –dijo ella soltando su cabello al sentir como la cola de caballo que generalmente usaba se estaba aflojando.

-Claro… -dijo este con un tono de voz que parecía que no le creía en lo más mínimo

-Además –siguió hablando la joven paseando por la habitación hasta donde encontró un amplio espejo en cual poder verse - tú naciste en la Hoja siendo la mayor parte del tiempo un clima húmedo… estas acostumbrado, pero yo con este temporal, ni siquiera puedo arreglarme el cabello como es adecuado –dijo ella tratando de sujetarse el cabello en una coleta alta, terminando a los pocos segundos con malos resultados, pudo ver en la expresión del joven de las sombras su fracaso y sin muchos miramientos soltó su cabello dándose por vencida.

-Me rindo –dijo ella, caminando hacia el futon donde ya su novio le esperaba

-Se te ve bien el cabello suelto –dijo el con una sonrisa a sabiendas de que ella detestaba permanecer con el cabello suelto, realmente a excepción de cuando tomaba una ducha era raro verla así.

-Lo odio

-He notado que odias muchas cosas

La joven le miro de forma amenazante antes de sonreír seductoramente, se acerco con paso desafiante hasta el futon, mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en sus labios

-Y pueden aumentar a más si no cierras la boca –finalizo ella entrando al futon con la misma sonrisa, y un beso que deposito en los suaves labios del maestro de las sombras.

-Entiendo la indirecta

00000

El joven de cabellos oscuros, había aprisionado su boca contra la suya, la joven pelirrosa sintió como el espacio entre los dos disminuya y su apetito aumentaba, al igual que los latidos de su corazón.

El joven shinobi, hundió su cabeza en su cabello, deslizando con suavidad el broche con el cual, la joven ninja medico, siempre sujetaba su cabello.

Su cabellera cayo libremente llegando hasta poco más debajo de los hombros, lo tenía bastante corto, Sasuke recordó como después de el ataque que sufrió contra los ninjas del Sonido jamás se había vuelto a dejar el cabello largo, supuso que era una promesa personal, un reto, o tal vez, algo mucho más simple, llevarlo así, por la comodidad y practicidad que implicaba el cabello corto en un trabajo tan pesado como el de ella.

La medico, desato con rapidez varios de los adornos que aún quedaban en su cabello, respondiendo a una pregunta aún no realizada, al ver como su novio le miraba interrogante:

-Son algo incómodos algunas veces –la chica sonrió encantadoramente, antes de dedicarle una bonita mirada, que toco el corazón del Uchiha, desde que era niña ella le había mirado de esa forma encantadora, como lo hacía ahora, sin rencores o sin alguna clase de resentimiento por haberse ido años atrás y pelear contra ellos en varias ocasiones.

Sonrió al verla, realmente lo amaba, lo sabía, lo amaba desde que era niña, ella había sido lo bastante madura como para entender y llevar sus sentimientos a cabo, y al le había tomado casi 10 años darse cuenta de ello. Se mordió tanto tiempo desperdiciado, tantas decisiones erradas.

Errores que no volvería a cometer una segunda vez, y tiempo que no pasaría por alto nunca más, vio su hermosos ojos esmeralda entrecerrados tan anhelantes, sintió un vuelco en el estomago, si le hubiesen dicho 10 años antes que se enamoraría de la chica más gritona y con deficientes cualidades de ninja de su generación, le habría cortado la lengua.

El joven rió entre dientes, aceptando con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza lo inmaduro que era, beso sus mejillas antes de pasar a la base de su cuello, besándole de una manera lenta y con precaución, poniendo sus manos en su cintura y caderas, haciendo sentir a Haruno feliz y completa de estar con el hombre que siempre había amado, correspondiendo a los besos llenos de furia que le dejaban sin aliento.

Los ojos esmeraldas de la joven se posaron un momento en los oscuros de el, brillaban como nunca… Sakura sonrió con delicadeza, antes de abrir su yukata quedamente

-Aishiteru Sasuke –dijo ella como un suave murmullo antes de depositar un beso en sus palidos labios, Sasuke sonrió quedamente. Esa mujer, la cual había sido su pesadilla, por años, (una loca histérica obsesionada por el) luego compañera de equipo, amiga, doctora y ahora amante, había logrado lo impensable… era y sería la única mujer capaz de sacar todo lo bueno y tierno que Sasuke Uchiha podía ofrecer.

¿Pero porque hacía todo eso?... ¿Por qué le seguía queriendo?... después de todo media aldea lo odiaba, y ella tenía razones de sobra para hacerlo, pero lo amaba¿Por qué?, cada noche que dormía junto a ella se preguntaba lo mismo y nunca se lo decía… pues bien… ahora era el momento:

-¿Por qué me amas de esta manera? -Sakura le miro como si estuviera diciendo alguna incoherencia, por un momento Sasuke temió que se enfadara y saliera toda hecha una furia, pero no paso… la joven le miro como si estuviese viendo a un pequeño niño confundido, apoyo su mejilla contra la de el, rió quedamente contra su oído y mascullo su respuesta:

-Porque tu me correspondes de la misma manera… aishiteru…

Sus mejillas se colorearon, miro al piso y luego a ella¿Cómo era posible que conociera sus sentimientos mejor que el?, sonrió como un pequeño avergonzado aclaro suavemente su garganta y como si estuviera apenado por sus propias palabras dijo con voz ronca:

-Aishiteru…

00000

-Aishiteru

-Aishiteru Hinata-chan –contesto el besando calidamente los labios de la joven la cual le correspondía de la misma manera. Los brazos del joven recorrieron su espalda hasta perderse en la negrura de su cabellera. El joven Uzumaki sonrió complacido, por fin podían estar solos…

Por fin después un largo y ajetreado camino podrían estar completa y totalmente: solos, sin la molestia de ningún miembro de la familia Hyuga, que les estropeara en ese momento, llámese como se llame, ya sea suegro, cuñada, o… futuro primo, el rubio se estremeció al recordar momentáneamente como un miembro de la familia noble de Konoha, si estaba presente en esa posada, en ese piso, y lo peor según tenía entendido a unas pocas puertas.

Miro la puerta momentáneamente como esperando que el joven de los ojos plateados apareciera de un momento a otro, gritando como un demente por haberse atrevido a tocar a su prima.

-¿Pasa algo Naruto-kun?

-Iee. Ieee Hinata-chan –dijo el con una sonrisa dejando de ver la puerta, la joven miro de soslayo la puerta.

-Neji-niisan

-¡¡¡¿DONDE?!!!

-Debe de estar durmiendo –dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios, y un ligero sonrojo apenas evidente en sus mejillas

-Neeeeeh Hinata-chan no me asustes así -dijo el llevandose una mano al pecho respirando a grandes bocanadas

-Gomen… gomen –dijo ella con una mirada de niñita reprendida

-Neeeeh no te disculpes… neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh, solo estoy algo preocupado –dijo el rascando la punta de su nariz –eso es todo

Hinata sonrió en silencio, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa, era diferente, hasta cierto punto picara, el joven rubio se sintió obligado a examinarla concienzudamente, dándose cuenta de algo que ya sabía desde hacia tiempo, lo hermosa y encantadora que lucía con la yukata que les proporcionan en la posada, su precioso cuerpo, le llamaba más que nunca, la suavidad y blancura de su piel pedía a gritos que olvidara a cierto pariente no grato y se enfocara en lo que tenía en ese momento enfrente de el, ahí y ahora … sintió como un par de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago.

Beso a su hermosa novia, y futura esposa con calidez perdiéndose entre el calido y delicado olor de su suave cabellera y su suaves labios.

Bien tal vez no estaban tan solos como había esperado al principio tal vez su primo estuviera a unos 10 metros de distancia, y tal vez si los descubriera podría matarlos y torturarlos de la manera más cruel que pudiera ocurrírsele, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo, esa era una noche que ni el mismísimo Hyuga Neji podría evitar.

00000

A la mañana siguiente

-Al fin a dejado de llover

-Aja

-¿El día esta precioso no crees?

-Nehhh igual que cualquier otro –dijo Shikamaru con los codos apoyados en el piso y con una pose de holgazanería que podría irritar a cualquier persona en el mundo, menos por supuesto a la joven con la cual llevaba varios años de una bonita relación.

La joven rubia enarco una ceja, al tiempo que se hacía su cola de caballo alta y una vez con las manos libres abría de golpe la puerta corrediza para poder dejar pasar libremente los rayos del sol. El horrible clima del día anterior parecía ahora solo un recuerdo demasiado lejano.

-El sol esta alto –dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro volteando a ver a s novio con la falsa esperanza de que, mostrara alguna otra emoción. –parece que hoy si hará mucho calor

-Pues bien… para tu alegría parece que ya no va a llover –dijo el sin mostrar mucha atención en el cielo azul claro y en calido sol colándose por la ventana.

-Y también para la tuya –dijo ella poniéndose las manos en las caderas

-¿La mía? –dijo este al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño cigarrillo de su cajetilla

-Hai… podemos ir a las aguas termales

-¿Las aguas termales?

-Hai, después de todo es la principal atracción de aquí –dijo esta recargándose en el borde de la ventana con una sonrisa en el rostro, la joven espero alguna contestación de su parte cosa que nunca llego, intrigándole viéndose obligada a voltear y preguntar porque el silencio había sido su respuesta

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada

-No me digas que no te agrada la idea –dijo esta con una mirada de desafió

-Sinceramente, pasar un largo rato desnudo en unas aguas termales junto con Naruto, Neji y Sasuke no lo encuentro lo más divertido del mundo

La joven rubia rió quedamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y decía de forma natural y sincera

-Pasar un rato con los amigos siempre es divertido

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza mientras encendía el cigarrillo

-No cuando uno se comporta como si tuviera 5 años y los otros 2 no hablan

La joven bufó mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Bien…si tanto te disgusta la idea supongo que tendré que ir sola

-Siempre puedes ir con las chicas –dijo el mirando con desinterés el cielo azul, esperando que alguna nube apareciera de repente y pudiera pasar un largo rato observándola, pero el cielo estaba tan limpio y claro que casi tuvo ganas de maldecirlo, Temari movió su cara como señal de negación.

-Creo que ellas preferirán ir aparte

-¿Aparte?

-Hai… ¿no sabías? –dijo ella con un tonito de voz que resultaba molesto

-Nehhh si no me lo dices como voy a saberlo

-Las aguas termales… no están divididas –dijo esta cambiando su tonito de voz, por uno que resultaba un poco más sensual

-¿No hay sección masculina y femenina?

-Ie, están juntas –contesto ella viéndose las uñas de las manos - pero insisto en que es una lastima… que no quieras venir conmigo… supongo que puedo pedirle a alguien más que me talle la espalda…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…mendosukai… te acompaño

00000

El sol brillaba en el cielo ya alto, eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana, y dormir parecía imposible, la joven maestra de armas se movio entre las cobijas despertando al instante en que un ruido seco la desperto, sin saber bien que era con certeza abrio los ojos, dandose cuenta de que lo que la había despertado no había sido más que un sordo golpe de una puerta al cerrarse, Tenten se irguió para ver al causante de aquel ruido.

-¿Neji? -llamo ella desde su lecho, el Hyuga estaba en ese momento guardando las cobijas y sabanas que había usado la noche anterior, Tenten le miro por unos segundos viendole intrigada, algo faltaba, miro el rostro de Neji entendiendo al instante que era lo que faltaba en ese cuadro, su banda ninja, no la tenía... Neji había dejado al descubierto su frente, y el sello que en ella portaba, Tenten pocas veces había visto su sello tan de cerca, así que aprovechando la ocasión clavo sin pensar su mirada en su frente, viendose obligada a dejar de verle cuando para pronto el Anbu se amarraba su banda protectora en la frente, Tenten comprendio al instante, Neji odiaba que le vieran sin su banda la cual le servia para ocultar su sello.

Miro hacia otro lado dandole un poco de privacidad.

-¿Te desperte? -dijo este dandole la espalda

-No importa... ya era hora que me levantara... la joven estiro los brazos al cielo sintiendo un dolor recorrerle la espalda al haber dormido tan incomodamente en el piso helado hizo una mueca de dolor

-¿Que tal dormiste? -dijo el mirandole de frente una vez que había terminado de colocar su banda en su lugar.

-Bien, muy bien -mintió ella viendo unas marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos del Hyuga, al parecer no había sido la única que no habia podido conciliar el sueño.

-Me alegro... Naruto vino cuando estabas dormida

-¿Ah si? -dijo ella sin mucho interes

-Nos esperan en el comedor principal de la posada, para tomar el desayuno

-Ok -dijo ella empezando a sujetar su cabello para proceder a hacerse sus clasicos chongitos, dejando su labor empezada al verse observada, sintió que la verguenza se reflejaba en sus mejillas.

-¿Que pasa? -espeto ella de una forma no muy cortes

-... nada... nada... ire adelantandome

-Hai

Tenten pudo ver como el Hyuga salia, sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón aumentaban, como podían comportarse de esa manera, despues de lo que le había dicho en la noche, sintió un aleteo de mariposas en su estomago solo al recordarlo. Miro la puerta con las mejillas coloreadas, Neji Hyuga se sentía atraido por ella.

Miro el cielo era azul intenso y sin ninguna nube que nublara aquel día tan perfecto. Una sonrisa boba curveo sus labios.

_-Tal vez si fuera cierto que despues de la tormenta... tendría que llegar la calma. _

00000

-Konichiwa... Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Sakura... Neji

-Konichiwa

-Lamento la tardanza

-Esta bien Tenten aún no hemos ordenado

-Gomen me quede dormida

-No te preocupes... Tenten-san, Neji-niisan tambien acaba de llegar...

-Perfecto... -dijo ella con una sonrisa sentandose al lado de Neji, el cual en ese momento veía de forma no muy agradable a su prima y a la acompañante de esta.

-¿Qué tal durmieron Hinata-sama? -dijo este entornando peligrosamente, los ojos, la joven Hyuga se irguio ante esa pregunta

-ehh… muy bien Neji-niisan muy bien

-¿De verdad?

-jejeje... yo generalmente duermo como un tronco -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que no convencia a nadie, menos al primo de la joven Hyuga.

Sasuke miro divertido a Naruto y luego a Neji, unas marcadas ojeras se hacían notar en los rostros de ambos, una sonrisa sarcastica ilumino su rostro

-¿Y ustedes?

-Muy bien… también Sasuke-kun –dijo Tenten con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro mientras el Hyuga veía a otro lado con una expresión de aburrimiento.

-En serio... por las expresiones de sus rostros... parece que no hayan dormido en toda la noche

Neji encaro al joven Uchiha, el cual parecia bastante divertido, Sakura pudo ver claramente como el Hyuga apretaba los puños, se inclino un poco tomando sutilmente del brazo a su prometido y con una sonrisa que parecio contener el mal caracter de ambos contesto

-Bien… que les parece si ya pedimos el desayuno…

-¡Hai, SAKURA-CHAN MUERO DE HAMBRE!

-Tú siempre tienes hambre

-¿No… no creen que deberíamos esperar a Temari-san y a Shimamaru-kun?

-Neeeeh ni te molestes Hinata-chan, yo pase por su habitación, para despertarles y ya no estaban

-Siempre tan considerado ¬¬

-¿A donde habrán ido?

-Seguramente a dar un paseo por el pueblo –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de ensoñación, recordando por unos segundos la maravillosa arquitectura del pueblo –por cierto cuando terminemos el desayuno ¿Qué tal si seguimos su ejemplo y damos también un paseo por el pueblo?

-Me parece bien

-Si muy buena idea Sakura-san

-Excelente idea Sakura-chan

-Hai… además me dijeron en recepción que en este pueblo, hacen unos kimonos hermosos, creo que sería bueno elegir cada quien uno, para la siguiente semana, después de todo, no siempre se comprometen nuestros amigos

-Sakura –le llamo en voz bajita el único heredero del clan Uchiha, la joven se llevo una mano a la boca mientras sus mejillas se empezaban a colorear a ver a Neji y Tenten los cuales quedaron serios y con una expresión nada agradable en el rostro.

-Ahhh… Tenten… Neji yo… no…

-HAAAAAAAI –dijo entonces Tenten con una sonrisa en el rostro, que les hizo dudar por un segundo si estaba triste o solamente estaba fingiendo, sin embargo el tono chillón con el que estaba hablando le hizo entender a la única persona que la conocía lo suficiente, era que estaba sufriendo demasiado, tanto o incluso más que el, Neji suspiro –¡¡¡TIENES RAZÓN SAKURA, SERÍA UNA BUENA IDEA SALIR CONOCER EL PUEBLO Y COMPRAR ALGO PARA ESA BONITA FECHA¿NO NEJI?

Neji le miro de soslayo, sintió como la mirada de todos los presentes estaban puestas sobre ellos dos, Neji accedió moviendo la cabeza

-Si… es una buena idea

-¡¡¡¡Bien pues ya esta decidido esta mañana iremos de compras!!!! –dijo Naruto con voz alta, por unos segundos Naruto sintió que un escalofrió se apoderaba de el…

2 pares de ojos le miraban de forma no muy agradable.

00000

Ahora si... lamento muchisimo la tardanza otra vez, jejeje, según mis cuentas voy a actualizar cada semana, no tan seguido como lo hacía antes, gomeeeeeeeen, aún así muchas gracias a todo el mundo que ha dejado sus comentarios. Se les agradece de todo corazón, nos seguimos leyendo. :D

Maytelu Je, si lo se, ya tenía como continuarlo y que palabras exactas poner, pero… luego me iba a quedar super largo, y luego mi sale a relucir mi otro problema, no se donde cortarlos jajaja, Gracias por comprender, mi vida se ha vuelto toda una maraña de repente, una dura etapa k se voy a salir airosa, gracias por tus comentarios.  
Chica-anime 4everYep, creo que el resultado sería 100 de odio a Aori, la vd, no creo que a nadie le caiga bien, gracias por estar dispuesta a esperar pero como meta personal me obligo a terminarlo y hacerlo siempre de la mejor manera posible. Graxx  
Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki Aki tenes vuestra respuesta, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, saludos.  
The Shade Ghost Imaginate k cara pondría Neji cuando le dijeran, pero bueno ojala solo fuera la cara… enfrentar a uno de los ninjas más corajudos y fuertes de la aldea no es lo más sensato del mundo, mejor que se entere de la forma más dura que se me pudo ocurrir. Así ya no puede hacer nada para remediarlo jejejejeje.  
MirchuS.- Nooo, no lo quiero matar, solo quiero ocasionarle una crisis de histeria, jeje el titulo creeme fue lo primero k se me ocurrio, por k generalmente soy una plasta para los titulos, grax por tu review.  
misato-uchiha.- Te garantizo k si hacemos encuesta la mayoria somos criaturas de la noche, confieso k he hecho lo mismo, procurare no tardame, gracias por tus saludos y ru review.  
Maylu-Uchiha.- Jejeje, claro que lo voy a continuar, asi como algunas personas se han hecho adictas a mi fic, yo me he hecho adicta a escribir, y ver tantos bonitos reviews, me animan a escribir, gracias por tus comentarios.  
Lilith Hastelin.- Me siento muy contenta cuando dicen k les gusta mi fic, se k el primero no dice mucho, pero a partir del segundo ponemos un poco más emoción, gracias por tus comentarios.  
aomi-chan.- :D yep, los personajes k has mencionado, si son mis extras, me enfoque en mis parejas favoritas, por k si no luego no me sale. Pero no te preocupes ya andaran por ahí en la fiesta de compromiso, espero k te haya gustado mi fic, grax por tus comentarios.  
NejiLoveTenten.- Solo un pokito más de romance… pero no de nuestra pareja principal, lo siento te la debo pa el proximo. Va a haber romance palabra.  
Alexa Hiwatari.- Rarisimo de vd, nunca había escuchado eso… supongo que ya era el destino. O ve a saber tu que… pero me alegra bastante k saliera eso si somos sinceras :D  
Potters-light.- Alguien tiene k pagar los platos rotos, y para la mala suerte del arbol le toco a el, y si como leiste a Neji le costo algo de trabajo sincerarse, pero realmente si quería ganarse otra vez la confianza de Tenten de k otra mejor forma que con la vd.  
Kamy-chan.- Tmb una sorpresa para mi, nunca había tenido tantos reviews. :D, espero no te haya desagradado mi idea de los pases dobles… grax por tus comentarios.  
hitomimiri.- Ya vez, luego una no se hace el tiempo suficiente como para continuar, y luego me tardo muuuuuuuuucho, pero procurare tenerlas informadas, generalmente tu kerida hermana era la primera en enterarse de mis avances, pero ya ni tengo tiempo pa hechar una llamadita, gracias por tus comentarios nos estamos viendo.  
Misha.- Gracias, y como dices procuro tomarmelo con calma, tengo las ideas en mi cabeza, pero luego describirlas, tal y como las deseo me cuesta mas tiempo de lo que pense, gracias por tus comentarios.  
L.I.T.- Me alegra k te haya gustado el capitulo, la vd, me la pense mucho en como poner una situación de la cual nadie pudiera zafarse, creeme me imagino k si no hubiera sido por orden del Tsunade, Neji ni se hubiese parado por alla. Un accidente, para Aori, mmm volverse loca de coraje entra en accidente  
AkanedeDiethel.- Gomeeeeeeeeen, siento la tardanza me he tardando mucho en actualizar, pero con eso de que pasaron un sin fin de cosas nuevas en mi vida ya no puedo escribir tan rapido como me gustaria, mil gracias por tus comentarios y gracias, estoy muy bien.  
sabaku no pacris.- Nunca había oido esa palabra … en mexico no se usa :D, pero esta muy linda… muchas gracias por tus comentarios.  
nairelena.- Bien en este capitulo respondo la tu respuesta… tal vez fue un poco dramatico de mi parte, pero aguantar tanto sin siquiera derramar una sola lagrimita… nooooo tmpoco es de piedra graxxxx por tus comentarios.  
Haruno.- Thanks keria poner una situación en donde el hecho de k compartieran habitaciones no tuvieran opción de elegir. :P, y ahora para felicidad de todos, podremos libranos de los hermanos de la hierba en este par de capitulos.  
Tenshi of Light.- Ok :D k descanses  
Kisame Hoshigaki.- Veras bilis, pero en los siguientes capitulos, en este habrá un pokito más de amor y romanticismo. (ya era hora vd) Gracias por tus comentarios, aki esta mi nueva actualización. Espero te haya gustado.


	11. Un Kimono

**Un kimono**

-¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!... ¡¡¡¡Ya vieron!!!!!! Tenten... Hinata...

-Hai

-¡¡¡Sasuke... ya viste!!!

-... hai

-¡Que belleza!... es precioso... es lindisimo... es el kimono más encantador que haya visto–decía la joven pelirosa con la nariz a unos pocos centímetros del cristal del escaparate de una tienda, donde en el exhibidor podía apreciarse un kimono que dadas las características de la tela bien podría ser del gusto de la joven.

Un rosa intenso con unos bordados de flores blancas y un llamativo obi que contrastaba con la tela, terminaba la vestimenta... si bien, como la ninja había dicho; era bonito, pero tambien era cierto que el kimono, era bastante llamativo, y a su vez, esto le ayudaba a darle un bonito toque personal.

Tenten miro el kimono frunciendo la nariz, era demasiado llamativo para su gusto, pero Sakura siempre había tenido unos gustos demasiados peculiares, miro a su alrededor:

Sasuke fingía molestía, y parecía no prestarle demasiada atención a todo aquello, Naruto en cambio tenía una actitud más relajada con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y un mirada de aburrición, que solo cambiaba cuando su prometida se volvía para verlo, una actitud totalmente diferente a la que Neji profesaba en ese momento… el cual parecía hastiado de todo aquello.

_-Hombres_ –penso Tenten con decepción –_nunca disfrutaran las compras…_miro a su lado derecho a Hinata, la única otra mujer que iba como acompañante, 3 de cuatro de las mujeres que salieron de la hoja, dado que por mucho que buscaron, les fue imposible encontrar a la ninja de la arena, Temari, aunque curiosamente tampoco fue posible encontrar a Shikamaru.

Temari y Shikamaru, recapacito Tenten, no se tenía que ser un genio… Tenten negó con la cabeza imaginando donde podrían estar, miro a Hinata nuevamente la cual había empezado a hablar:

-Es una tienda muy grande –afirmo Hinata con voz queda –seguramente encontraras algo más dentro –finalizó ella mirando a la ninja medico la cual negó rotundamente con la cabeza…

-¡Ieee! ese kimono es perfecto para mi… –dijo Sakura con decisión mirando tras el aparador con los ojos brillantes de la emoción, Tenten frunció el ceño, Hinata por la expresión de su cara toda sonrojada le hacía entender que pensaba lo mismo que ella.

Ese kimono era demasiado… especial por asi llamarlo.

La decisión de Sakura pronto pudo verse en acción, puesto que apenas pasados unos segundos, la futura Sanin luchaba por hacer entrar a la tienda a su prometido el cual no parecía ni lo más remotamente interesado en ingresar, todos los presentes ahí pudieron ver, no sin sorprenderse como Sakura decía unas palabras a su oído y luego este como si fuera arte de magia entraba después de su novia, la cual se veía realmente encantada de haber sido capaz de haber podido convencerle.

Hinata sonrió a Tenten la cual le miro extrañada, la Hyuga se encogió en hombros levemente antes de contestar:

-Cosas de novios –dijo Hinata con la misma sonrisa encantadora que le había dado antes, Tenten miro de soslayo a Neji el cual veía en ese momento, no sin algo de repudio la tienda como si no estuviera nada de acuerdo con entrar, Tenten bajo la vista unos segundos, al tiempo que contestaba:

-Cosas de novios... ¿como saberlo? –su voz fue queda, muy parecida a las contestaciones que hacía Hinata hacia tiempo ofrecía.

-Neeeehhh Hinata-chaaaan -llamo entonces cierto joven rubio desde el otro extremo del aparador

-¿Hai Naruto-kun? –dijo esta volteando a ver a su prometido… el cual señalaba el escaparate con la punta del dedo indice.

-Mira este kimono –dijo Naruto con un pequeño interes en un kimono naranja, de un tono muy parecido al traje que traía el Uzumaki, en ese preciso momento. Hinata camino hacia el lado de su prometido llevando sus manos a su boca y con una sonrisa dijo:

-¡¡Un kimono amarillo!! –dijo entonces Hinata mirando hacia el aparador, donde al lado del llamativo kimono naranja estaba uno del color antes mencionado por la Hyuga, el amarillo, era realmente bonito, de tela fina y unos bordados delicados y suaves, que le quedaría bastante bien a la heredera Hyuga, además dicho color era uno de los favoritos de Hinata si mal no recordaba la kunoichi de las armas.

-¡Amarillo!... –chilló Naruto mirando con decepción el kimono –pero… pero… ¿y el naranja?

-Es hermoso –dijo Hinata viendo con ojos brillantes el kimono el cual le parecía encantador

-Sería más bonito naranja –dijo en voz queda Naruto viendo el kimono con un poco de decepción, Hinata paso por alto la contestación de su novio viendo de todos los ángulos que le fueron posibles, el kimono y después de pensarlo por un par de segundos dijo decidida

-Creo que entrare

-Hai… hai –fue la única contestación que dio Naruto al tiempo que ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza con un aire desenfadado, mientras Hinata contestaba algo que sonaba como que el también tenía que encontrar un kimono de gala.

Tenten tuvo que morderse un labio para no reirse, ante la reacción de Naruto, al parecer gastar toda el salario de esa quincena en un traje de gala que solo iba a utilizar una vez en su vida, no era lo que el consideraba lo más divertido del mundo.

Tenten miro la puerta de vidrio cerrarse tras la pareja una vez que entraron quedando solamente ellos dos… Neji y Tenten, una de las tres parejas.

El silencio entre ellos, fue igual de incomodo que veces pasadas, el viento moviendo las hojas de los arboles era más que molesto, haciendo que la kunoichi no pudiera soportar un segundo más estar en esa indeseable situación

-Creo que entrare a ver –dijo ella retorciendo sus manos tras su espalda

-Si… me imagino –dijo Neji mirando el escaparate

-¿Tu también?…-dijo ella señalando la tienda con el dedo indice, Neji le miro de soslayo

-¿Si?

-Tu también compraras algo… para…tu sabes… el gran día… -la joven guardo silencio, le resultaba demasiado molesto hablar incluso sobre eso, Neji entendió perfectamente sus palabras, miro el piso y luego miro su reflejo en el cristal del aparador, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza

-No… en Konoha se ha mandado hacer un traje ceremonial adecuado para la situación

-Ya veo…

-Si…

-Entonces… supongo que no quisieras entrar…después de todo… debe de ser aburrido para… ti…-dijo ella en voz aún más queda de lo que antes había hablando Neji miro la tienda, realmente si tenía que ser sincero, no le emocionaba para nada entrar a una tienda de kimonos, pero estar junto a ella…

Neji miro a Tenten y no sin antes aclararse la garganta de forma apenas perceptible dijo

-¿Te molestaría que entrara?

Tenten le miro incredula, y mirando dudosa a Neji balbuceo

-…no… no en lo absoluto

-Entonces vamos –dijo el, incrédulo de sus propias palabras, dio un par de pasos frente a ella abriendo la puerta de forma galante para dejarla pasar, Tenten parpadeo un par de veces, mientras sentía un par de mariposas revolotearle en el estomago.

Neji realmente se estaba comportando de una forma extraña, nunca se había comportado de esa manera:

_¿Querer entrar a una tienda de kimonos aun cuando el no fuera a comprar nada?_

_¿Adelantarse para abrirle la puerta?_

_¿Preguntarle si no le molestara que entrara?_

Tenten se sonrojo analizando el porque de su comportamiento llegando a la conclusión de que era solo podía ser por una razón: las palabras de Neji, de la noche pasada… tal vez realmente…

Tenten sonrió para si… el aleteo en la boca del estomago, fue más insistente que nunca y su sonrojo y el de el, más notorio, realmente… tal vez… no fuera la única que se había enamorado…

Miro a Neji por unos segundos, justo antes de que el le regresara la mirada… solo una fracción de segundos le hizo comprender que tan cierto era lo que había pensado.

-¡¡¡¡COMO QUE NO LO TIENE EN TALLA CHICA!!! -el griterío que había dentro de la tienda, fue intolerante, toda aquella bonita atmósfera romántica que habían creado, se había esfumado en una fracción de segundo, con un solo grito de histeria de la ninja medico la cual furiosa gritaba a un dependiente de la tienda, enfadada porque la única talla que tenían disponible de aquel kimono que le había gustado, era grande, la cual sería imposible que le quedara.

-Lo siento pero es la única talla que nos queda en este momento... señorita –contestaba de forma apenada el encargado, Tenten casi sintió lastima por el joven, el cual se veía cada vez más nervioso ante la venita palpitante en la amplia frente de la joven.

Sakura siguió hablando de esa forma ante la mirada de avergozada de Sasuke y todos los otros presentes, Tenten rió por lo bajo mientras escuchaba como Neji decía:

-Es un milagro que no nos hayan sacado de la tienda –viendo a la joven rosadita señalando al kimono y luego al joven mirándole como si fuese el culpable de que el kimono estuviera agotado.

Tenten accedió levemente con la cabeza, mientras sonreía y decía de forma picara.

-¡¡¡Entramos después de ellos, finjamos que no les conocemos!!! –una leve sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del Hyuga mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza. Tenten se volvió para ver la tienda era enorme, nada comparado con las tiendas de Konoha, esta realmente tenía una gran variedad de kimonos, en la cual sería imposible que no encontraran algo que les quedara.

Una buena selección de bonitos kimonos de sedas suaves y de los colores más variados, atrajeron su atención, en particular uno bonito de color azul claro.

Giro su rostro para ver la expresión que seguramente tendría en ese momento el Hyuga, pero pudo ver con desilusión como este miraba cada extremo de la tienda como si estuviera buscando algo, Tenten rasco su mejilla, mirandole de forma aburrida… era obvio lo que estaba buscando:

-Creo que Hinata entro a un probador

-¿Qué?...

-La vi con un par de kimonos… seguramente debe estar probandoselos…

-…es probable...

-¿Que?

-…que Naruto –trato de decir el, sin embargo Tenten se le adelanto:

-…Que Naruto este con ella... si es muy probable –dijo ella como quien no quiere darle importancia viendo un kimono y tocando la tela, haciendo así que el ambiente se tranquilizara un poco más. –además… -dijo esta con una mirada picara –no tiene caso que te preocupes… no creo que dejen entrar a un chico a los probadores de mujeres…

-… -Neji miro a Tenten no conforme con esa contestación, pero realmente era algo obvio, volvió su cara hacia la tienda esperando que las palabras de Tenten no fueran ciertas, pero finalmente viendo con desanimo que la kunoichi estaba en lo cierto se dirigió hacia Tenten, derrotado y cansado de estar haciendo el papel de espía en esos días.

Tenten en cambio había administrado mejor su tiempo, y ya había elegido un kimono, uno rosa, de un rosa menos intenso que el que le había gustado a Sakura, este tambien tenía unos bonitos bordados de varios colores y un obi que le había juego a los bordados y a la tela.

-Es bonito este –dijo ella mirando los detalles por una segunda vez. –y es de mi talla –dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción, escuchando a lo lejos las palabras furiosas de Sakura -¿Qué dices? –dijo ella extendiendolo enfrente de el, Neji alzo una ceja, apartando el kimono con una mano

-No soy un especialista en kimonos

-Aún así puedes darme tu opinión

-…creo que cualquier cosa que te pongas se te verá bien –contesto el fingiendo que tenía demasiado interés en una tela naranja, una sonrisa de niña pequeña se dibujo en los labios de Tenten, mientras se encogía en hombros y decía con la misma sonrisa encantadora

-… quiero ver que tal me luce –dijo ella saliendo a toda prisa hacia un probador dejando a Neji tras la puerta, expectante de lo que pasaría a continuación.

Sabía que las mujeres eran indecisas en lo que respectaba a compras, ahí estaba el ejemplo más claro, sus otras dos compañeras ninjas, habían entrado a la tienda en cuestión, antes que Tenten y todavía no se decidían sobre que kimono elegir.

Suspiro, después de todo Tenten también era un chica, seguramente saldría indecisa con una cara de enfado porque el kimono no le había sentado como esperaba, y la búsqueda por la ropa perfecta volvería a empezar, Neji se recargo contra una pared, permitiendo que el silencio lo invadiera, haciendo que cada pequeño sonido fuera más evidente que nunca siendo el principal, los sonidos provenientes del probador, donde el ruido de la tela cediendo ante la gravedad hacia que la boca se le secara.

Giro su cara hacía el probador, donde una molesta puerta de madera interrumpia su visión… casi estuvo tentado a usar su técnica de visión pura…

Que ganas tenía de verla… pero no con aquel montón de tela que había elegido, sino como la noche pasada… en la cual entro en el baño por error, una sonrisa estupida surgió casi de la nada, mientras sentía como la saliva se producía en la boca… Neji parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido de sus propios pensamientos… sacudió la cabeza con fuerza… realmente todos los hombres de Konoha eran unos pervertidos…

-¡¡¡Listo!!! –dijo la voz femenina proveniente desde el interior del probador, ayudandole con eso a dejar de pensar cosas sin sentido

-¿Listo?-masculló el, torpemente

-Hai… aunque… creo que no me queda bien…

-¿Por qué no sales?

-No… te vas a reír

Neji alzó una ceja, y diciendo de forma incredula concluyo:

-¿Realmente crees que lo haga?

-No…no realmente...

-...

-Bien… saldré... pero…

-¿Pero?

-... promete no mirarme de forma rara ¿si?

-Si, si -dijo el fastidiado, porque hacía tanto problema por un simple kimono, despues de todo no era más que un trozo de tela, un gigantesco y ...

Tenten abrio la puerta del probador, con la vista fija en Neji, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca

Un enorme trozo de tela, que le hacía ver como una princesa...

-¿Y bien? –dijo Tenten alzando las manos para que viera bien todo el kimono, Neji se quedo mudo de la impresión, estaba preciosa, el kimono le quedaba perfectamente parecía que había sido hecho para ella particularmente, la tela rosada le iluminaba el rostro y su buena estatura y fisico le hacía que se viera como una modelo, con una mujer como esa Aori solo podría ser catalogada como una rubia sin mucha gracia.

Tenten dio un par de pasos más adelante, con los ojos bien puesto en los suyos… sonrió antes de quitar una motita de polvo en el kimono.

-¿Neji?

-¿Si? –dijo este parpadeando mirando a Tenten como nunca lo había hecho antes.

-No me has dicho que tal me veo…

Neji contuvo una sonrisa ¿realmente era necesaria la pregunta?... ¿Qué no había sido suficiente la expresión de su cara?...

-… te ves…

-¡¡¡¡HERMOSA!!!! TENTEN ESTAS DIVINA

-Ah Sakura –dijo Tenten mirando detrás de Neji donde Sakura y Sasuke le miraban la primera maravillada el segundo ligeramente asombrado de que pudiera verse tan bien. –Arigato –dijo Tenten inclinandose como señal de respeto.

-¡¡¡¡ESTE KIMONO TE QUEDA!!! –dijo ella acercandose y tomando la tela de las mangas extendiendolas y con una hermosa sonrisa y un aire de niña pequeña contesto - ¡¡¡¡HERMOSO… PARECES UNA PRINCESA!!!

-Arigato –dijo ella mucho más sonrojada

-Te ves… tan linda… con este kimono Aori es solo basura fresca

Tenten rio de buena gana mientras Sasuke accedía levemente con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Exageras Sakura –dijo Tenten con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Para nada… ¿Neji verdad que se ve hermosa? –Tenten se irguió simplemente al escuchar esa pregunta, miro a Neji de forma tímida y luego sujeto sus manos para evitar que le temblaran miro los ojos plateados de Neji por unos segundos antes de que este contestara, el cual desvió la mirada sin ser capaz de verla directamente a los ojos

-Si…-fue la contestación monosilábica de Neji insuficiente para Sakura y tal vez Sasuke, pero suficiente para Tenten, la cual accedió con la cabeza mientras veía las mangas del kimono

-Bien… creo… que si comprare este kimono

-Genial… por cierto ¿Neji tu no compraras nada?

-No, se mando hacer un traje para mí en Konoha –dijo este sin atreverse a ver la kunoichi, directamente. Sakura le miro sorprendida puso sus manos a la altura de su cadera y con un movimiento de su cara hecho para atrás un mechon de cabello.

-Vaya que suerte tienes… una en cambio tienes que buscar por toda la tienda y cuando finalmente encuentras algo que te gusta¡no lo tienen en tu talla! Y todavía falta que encontremos uno para Sasuke.kun… y

-Sakura… -interrumpió Neji sin muchos miramientos

-¿Hai?

-¿Les importaría que nos retiremos?

-¿Nos?

-Hai… Tenten y yo –dijo el en voz queda como si se avergonzara de sus propias palabras, Sakura miro a Tenten la cual tenía una cara de asombro que no podía con ella, luego miro a Neji el cual parecía tan impasible como siempre

-No, no para nada –dijo Sakura mirando a Tenten la cual parecia igual de sorprendida que ellos

-Bien… Tenten…

-¿Hai?

-¿Me acompañarías?

-¿Que?... yo... si... si claro... hai… solo pago esto y… si claro

Neji miro a Tenten entrar a toda prisa al probador, cambiándose con una velocidad que no creería capaz de ver jamás, pago sus compras y tras despedirse de Sakura la cual sonreía como si estuviera viendo algo que deseara ver desde hace mucho. Salio de la tienda… muy bien acompañada.

-Salimos –dijo Tenten viendo la tienda que se quedaba cada vez más atrás

-Si… espero que no te molestara

-…no… solo que supongo que eras tu el que estaba molesto

-¿Yo?... ¿Molesto?

-Me equivoco…

-…

-Ya se... ¿También te incomoda ver todo el amor que nos rodeaba?

-…no… solo me incomodaba, ver a mi prima besuquearse en el probador con Naruto

-…ya veo… usaste tu…

-No necesito usar una técnica de sucesión de mi clan para darme cuenta

Tenten sonrió era claro que Neji jamás iba a dejar de comportarse como el hermano mayor y protector de Hinata, miro a Neji de soslayo, con una sonrisa en los labios, cualquiera que fuera la razón de porque se habían retirado era suficiente para ella, podía estar un tiempo a solas con Neji y eso era lo único que importaba.

Sin embargo que como todas las ocasiones en que se quedaban solos, el silencio se iba apoderando de ellos, y por primera vez a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo, se sentían cómodos estando juntos y las palabras en esta ocasión bien salían sobrando.

El camino de la ciudad y la tienda de kimonos había quedado desde hace rato bien lejos, el cemento de las calles pavimentadas y las luminosas tiendas no parecían ni remotamente cercanas, ahora el pasto y un camino lleno de árboles era lo único que tenían por delante el día estaba bonito y caminar en medio de un bosque, era más que relajante. Y pudieran haber disfrutado más aún de no haber sido por la estorbosa caja en donde cargaba el kimono para el gran día…

-No pudieron darme una caja más grande –dijo Tenten con desesperación, al sentir como la caja se resbalaba por sus dedos.

-Debe ser así para que la tela no se maltrate

-Si supongo… pero es tan… ¿ahhh Neji que haces? –dijo esta toda avergonzada de ver que el Hyuga tomaba la caja y la cargaba bajo su brazo

-Tus brazos son más cortos que los mios… a mi no me resulta difícil tomarla

-Pero…

-Si te molesta tanto podemos sentarnos a descansar

La cara de Tenten demostro más confusión que nunca, miro la caja bajo el brazo de Neji y luego a el, se encogió en hombros y como quien no quiere la cosa, señalo con un dedo indice un bonito lugar donde sentarse

-… ahí hay un bonito lugar –dijo ella, señalando donde el pasto arboles y flores eran más que atrayentes para el ojo humano.

Por primera vez Tenten no hablo de lo ocurrido en el día, de las calamidades que le había ocurrido y de todo cuanto se le viniera a la cabeza, por primera vez guardo silencio y entendió que algunas veces podía ser muy confortante pero en esta ocasión no era así, compartía un sentimiento con Neji... y en vez de sentirse contenta... se sentía desanimada... por primera vez comprendió el peso de las palabras Hyuga, y por primera vez, compartio el dolor con el.

Tenten miro el cielo por unos segundos, un par de pájaros lo cruzaron, miro a Neji el también se había dado cuenta, sabía lo mucho que simbolizaban esos animales para el, miro su frente unos pocos segundos.

Pocas veces lo había visto con tanta claridad como aquella mañana… su sello maldito, el sello del pájaro enjaulado, el cual le obligaba a obedecer al Souke, hasta la muerte, tal como su padre, pero eso sello significaba algo más… su falta de libertad en cualquier aspecto de su vida. Cualquier aspecto inclusive su matrimonio, Tenten se mordió un labio. Miro a Neji antes de atreverse a hablar.

-¿Neji?

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-¿Pedirme algo?

-Hai…

-…

-No te preocupes… no es nada malo… créeme.. –dijo Tenten con una sonrisa que hizo dudar al joven, el cual movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, lo cual le valió a Tenten una amplia sonrisa y contestando de una forma un poco temerosa dijo:

-…El símbolo en tu frente… el del pájaro enjaulado

Neji entorno sus ojos, realmente no esperaba que con eso comenzara Tenten, miro a la joven como si hubiese pronunciado alguna blasfemia, antes de contestar:

-¿Qué pasa con el?

Tenten se acerco un poco, mientras un rubor iluminaba sus mejillas

-¿Puedo…

-¿Si?

-Es decir... yo... puedo… tocarlo?

-¿Mi sello?

-Hai…

-¿Tocar mi sello?

-...hai-contesto Tenten con una mirada de clara vergüenza, la cara de Neji era toda una mascara de furia miro a Tenten gélidamente antes de contestar, como si estuviera masticando bien las palabras que fuera a emplear para su negativa

-Tenten

-¿Si?

-Mi sello… no es un adorno –contesto el, hablando con un total desprecio cuando dijo "sello"

-Lo se –contesto Tenten mirándolo fijamente

-¡¡¡Es una maldición!!! –contesto el de una forma más que gelida Neji se veía más que furioso Tenten tenía tiempo que no lo veía así de furioso, realmente nunca pensó que hacerle semejante propuesta lo fuera a irritar de esa manera… Tenten bajo la vista y dijo…

-Gomen…

-¡¡Es una jodida maldición del Souke!! –dijo este en voz bien alta, varios pájaros cercanos emprendieron la retirada cuando le escucharon, Tenten les miro volar antes de volver a verlo a el

-Neji… lo se…

-….maldita sea.. –murmuro el antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello con una expresión

-Lo se… no tienes que gritar… gomen –dijo ella con voz queda, Neji pudo ver como Tenten se ponía cada vez más nerviosa sus manos temblaban, Neji paso una mano por su cabello

-Kuso…

-….gomen

-…. –el viento arrecio, Neji miro a Tenten avergonzado se había irritado tanto cuando había hecho la mención de su sello, que se descargo toda su furia contra ella, pero era porque realmente nunca nadie le había hecho semejante comentario… apreto sus puños, miro el pasto antes de atreverse a hablar nuevamente

-¿Tenten?

-¿Hai? –dijo ella tocando el pasto con las puntas de los dedos

-¿Para que demonios querías tocarlo? –dijo el tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica a todo aquello, pudo ver como Tenten se ponía colorada, y sin verlo contestaba de esa forma natural y sencilla que siempre lo hacía:

-Solo quería… solo quería hacerlo

-¿Solo querías hacerlo? –dijo Neji alzando una ceja

-Si –contesto Tenten

-¿Porque? –pregunto Neji incredulo de que esa fuera respuesta válida

-¿Porque todo tiene que tener un porque para ti? –dijo Tenten finalmente encarandolo enarcando sus ojos con sus cejas fruncidas, Neji le miro sintiendose un tanto avergonzado, luego sin verla a los ojos contesto

-Porque todo tiene un porque

-Esto no… -dijo ella con una sonrisa timida, Neji miro a Tenten fijamente a los ojos, la joven toco sus dedos con la punta de los suyos. Neji suspiró de forma cansina miro a Tenten como si se tratara de una niña pequeña a la cual se le cumplía un capricho.

-Solo hazlo rápido –dijo este cerrando sus ojos, Tenten le miro incredula, Neji permanecia ahí frente a ella y había aceptado su petición después de una rabieta, pero finalmente la había aceptado, Neji realmente estaba cambiando.

Neji mordio su labio inferior, mientras llevaba sus manos a su banda ninja para desamarrarla, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, con la firme descicion de llegar al final de aquello lo más pronto posible, sin embargo pudo sentir como sus manos fueron detenidas, por otras más pequeñas y tibias, susurrando de forma calida.

-Permiteme –dijo Tenten deteniendolo y desamarrando con cuidado su banda, Neji no abrio los ojos de inmediato, solo estaba preparandose para sentir el tacto de la joven, aquellas manos tibias y delgadas. Tenten finalmente dejo que la banda se deslizara bajo su piel, miro como la vergüenza de Neji iluminaba sus mejillas, puso la banda de Konoha a su lado como si no valiera nada, y haciendo unos mechones de su cabello hacia atrás, toco su frente.

Viendolo y tocandolo... aquel sello maldito algo tan pequeño había sido causante de tanto sufrimiento en la vida de Neji, el odio hacia el Souke, su obligación de servir o morir, su falta de libertad, todo en aquel pequeño símbolo, que solo desaparecería hasta su muerte.

Neji sintió como la piel se le erizo, los dedos de Tenten se movieron ágilmente por su frente delineando cada línea de aquel sello maldito, cada borde, cada pequeño trozo de piel en donde literamente tenía grabado todo el dolor.

Pero pronto no solo su frente fue su único objetivo, la mano de Tenten bajo un poco hasta su rostro, delineando su blanca piel con la punta de sus dedos, sus mejillas, su nariz, su pomulos, sus labios. Tenten sonrió cuando paso sus dedos por sus labios, sus palidas mejillas tomaron color como nunca, las manos de Tenten sujetaron por unos segundos su cara, Neji abrio sus ojos, enfocando bien la cara de la joven de los chongitos, la cual sonreía dulcemente.

-Tenten…

-Neji-kun –contesto ella de forma sarcastica sabiendo perfectamente que Neji odiaba que le llamaran de esa manera, el Hyuga le devolvio la sonrisa viendo claramente como ella humedecia sus labios por unos segundos antes de posar sus suaves labios sobre los suyos, besandole tiernamente, siendo correspondida por el Hyuga.

El cual perdio sus manos en su cabellera castaña y en su suave perfume, embriagado nuevamente por aquella sensación tan extraña y adictiva que sentía cuando le besaba, se sentía tan real, tan feliz, tan normal, cuando ella le besaba no podía importar nada más que ellos, ni el adinerado Anji, ni la vulgar Aori, podrían arruinar aquel momento…

_Aori…_

Neji rió entre dientes, que grande era la diferencia, cuando había sido besado por una copia barata de su Tenten... jamás podría siquiera acercarsele a su bella kunoichi _¿Qué era tan tonta que no lo entendía?_

Solamente Tenten, tenía una forma de besar tan suya, que ella y nadie más que ella, podía volverlo loco.

Su perfume invadio todos sus sentidos, su suave piel, sus manos enredándose en su cabello, sus manos perdiendose tras su ropa, Dejando por primera vez que una mujer le tocara de aquella manera, tan excitante como nueva a la vez.

Un beso en la base de su cuello le hizo que la piel se le erizara, todo aquello era tan… perfecto… tan nuevo… y tan…

_-Prohibido_… - dijo para pronto su conciente, mientras la suave piel de Tenten rozaba con la suya… Neji abrio sus ojos como platos, mientras su conciente gritaba a todo pulmon lo incorrecto y malo que estaba haciendo, su cerebro mandaba ordenes a todo su cuerpo para obligar a detenerse, sin embargo solo sus labios, eran los únicos que lo obedecían

-Basta… Tenten -dijo este como un murmullo, que Tenten interpreto como cualquier otra cosa menos como un alto.

-Neji –susurro ella entre suspiros

-Basta Tenten –dijo este en voz un poco más clara y audible, la joven se detuvo unos segundos después de haberle escuchado incrédula de aquellas palabras.

-¿Neji?

-Esta mal… esto esta mal Tenten –dijo el poniendo en orden las palabras en su cerebro entendiendolas todas y cada una de ellas, sintiendo que en ese momento era el ser más estupido del planeta.

-Pero Neji… -llamo ella con los ojos desorbitados

-Lo siento… no podemos seguir con… -trato de decir el, sin embargo guardo silencio incapaz de continuar con la frase

-¿Por qué?-gruño ella mirandole como si fuera un idiota

-Porque… -Neji le miro sin saber que contestar, Tenten le miro llena de desesperación y sin importarle ser grosera, le interrumpio toda molesta

-Dame una razón… simple y sencillamente una razón…

-Te puedo dar mil –dijo Neji sin recapacitar bien sus palabras, Tenten rió sarcástica, y luego sin dejar de verlo de manera exasperante le contesto

-¡Dame una razón que no sea por el Bouke ni el Souke!

-…

-¡Lo sabía!

-... Gomen

-Neji… yo… yo… siento algo muy grande por ti… lo sabes… y yo… no quiero simple y sencillamente que solo por una…

-No podemos… no puedo… las reglas de la…

-Las reglas… Neji… las reglas… al diablo las reglas…

-Para ti es muy fácil

-Porque es fácil… ¿porque no las olvidas por una vez?, solo por una vez, por este día y por esta noche… por favor Neji… solo eres un hombre que ha llevado consigo un peso demasiado grande…

-Yo…

-Por favor… solo por este día… dejame estar contigo…

-Tenten

-Voy a perderte en menos de una semana… solo por no pertenecer a una buena familia… de haberlo sabido te hubiera dicho que estaba enamorada de ti desde hace años –dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos, miro a Neji el cual se veía realmente desconcertado, sabía que el sentía algo por Tenten desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero no sabía que ella tambien sintiera lo mismo que el, rió levemente, tanto tiempo que desperdiciaron… miro a Tenten la cual dejo rodar un par de lagrimas libremente por sus mejillas, Neji sintió como si le hubiesen golpeado el estomago, tomo el rostro de Tenten entre sus manos antes de contestar

-Tenten… has sido elegida por el Souke, el padre de Hinata-sama te ha aceptado, tienes tantas posibilidades de ser mi esposa como las tiene Aori

Tenten le miro desconcertada, sus ojos brillaban y sus labios empezaban a temblar levemente, mientras las lágrimas se negaban a dejar de salir. Miro a Neji como si estuviera mintiendo, nego con la cabeza como si estuviera a punto de retrartarse, Neji le miro de forma calida, mientras limpiaba sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

-¿No voy a perderte? –dijo Tenten en voz tan queda que casi no le escucho, Neji sonrió, antes incluso de contestarle.

-No porque no voy a permitirlo

000000000

Lamento muchisimo la tardanza, pero tengo motivos... de vd que los tengo... ¡¡¡me he dado una enfermada!!!, como pocas… esto de los cambios de clima no dejan absolutamente nada bueno, aún sigo algo ronquita, cuando escribo esto, pero prometo escribir más seguido. Gracias a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios… nos estamos leyendo en la proxima…  
**Franchesk.-** Graxx espero que lo que siga te deje con un buen sabor de boca. :D  
**Omtatelo.-** Respuesta Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, después de mucho meditar si va a haber lemon, en el proximo, va a empezar así de hecho… que wuewuenzaaaaaaaaaaa…  
**Asura Aoi.-** Casualidad bendita casualidad, me alegra k te guste la actitud de Tenten, mi personaje femenino favorito de Naruto, y si lo se… todo el mundo odia a Aoriiiiiii, (jejeje), gracias por tus animos, seguire adelante!  
**Andrea**.- Así pasa yo me puse a leer fics, por k mi favorito era Kakashi, y aki me tienes escribiendo un fic de una pareja k ahora es de mis favoritas... :D saz graxx por tus comentarios  
**AkanedeDiethel.-**jejejeje, me quebre la cabeza, de vd que si… me cuesta tanto el romance tan… romantico, gracias por tus animos, nos estamos leyendo.  
**Naoko Higurashi.-** Graciaas… siempre habia pensado k escribia muy mal… muchas gracias por tus comentarios… claro que me pasare por tus fics… y te dejare reviews palabra, sino me jalas las orejas… gracias por tus porras  
**Kamy chan.-** gracias no se me ocurria otra forma de obligar a todos para ir… por k luego Neji no iba a ir… jijiji graxx por tus comentarios espero te haya gustado este capitulo.  
**femmejp**- jajaja, claro que tienen… pero la familia Hyuga tiene que estar fuerte como el roble… y no ceder ante las tentaciones jajaja, no te creas, es k estoy guardando mi lemon para la siguiente:D gracias por tus comentarios:D  
**NejiLoveTenten.- **Aquí hay un poquito más de romance, espero te haya gustado gracias por el review.;D  
**Rika-sora.- **Graxxx, no te apures a mi tmb se me olvida dejar reviews muchas veces… gracias por tu comentario.  
**Winry-chan.-** Lo se mi antigua compu tenía el mismo problema es horrible, y creeme, yo aprecio todos y cada uno de mis reviews, no importa si tenga uno o un millon, jaja se vale soñar. Graxx por tus porras.  
**Kalliope Kaitos.-** Yo aún más feliz de ver que lo hayas leído, grax port us comentarios, y por mia version de nuestro Neji tierno, pues wueno, tanto así como k se tarde mucho para estar con Tenten…. Ehhhhh creo k no.  
**Kate.- **Van dos personas k me piden lujo de detalles, creeme k tratare k sea con muchos detalles graxx por tus comentarios  
**Saku Fanel.-** Graxxxxxxxxx, me alegra mucho k te guste, y tmb me alegra k odies tanto a los de la hierba como yo.  
**Angel-Tsubasa****.-**graaaaaaaaaaaaaacias, mil gracias, me alegra k te haya gustado la "declaración" de Neji... menos romantica imposible vd, me alegra k te haya gustado lo de Saku/Sasu, fue con los que más me tarde pa escribirles mil gracias por tus comentarios  
**KAKAxPAMExNEJI .-**gomen, gomen, pero esta vez no actualize por causas de fuerza mayor stuve malita... pero bueno me voy a redimir gracias por tus comentarios y espero te haya gustado este capitulo.  
**MirchuS **.-jejeje, tmb mi otro genio de la historia, no nuestro Naruto tiene que tener un angel de la guarda, aunque realmente parece más bien un hermano molesto, graxx por tus comentarios, nos vemos en el proxixmo."  
**Potters Light.-** Al fin salio la vd a la luz, tarde que temprano todo sale a relucir, y este capitulo mostro un pokito de verdad, espero k si hayas entendido mi capitulo, y si no estoy aki para dudas aunk suene mucho como maestra de escuela  
**Hyouka Kumori .-**No importa yo tambien odio a ciertas parejas… ahorita no se me viene ninguna a la mente, pero luego ya se me ocurrira, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por los animos, ahhh ya se odio la pareja Kakashi Iruka ( de hecho las yaoi)  
**Maylu-Uchiha.-** jejeje te ahorro tiempo generalmente actualizo los sabados o los domingos por k los demás días ta mi hermana metida en la compu y k me deja subir mi fic, los k tienen hermanos saben k es eso. Graxx port us comentarios  
**Busu.-** Gracias y claro k si subire más cap.  
**hitomimiri.- **YA NO TE KIERO!!!! K MALA EREEEEEEEEEES , nehhh ni te creas… ya sabes como soy yo tmb, gracias por tus comentarios y por tener la paciencia de leerlo, nos vemos un beso.  
**aomi-chan.- **Jejeje, me alegra k te hayas divertido, es un logro, cual es sino la funcion de los fics, no se si me paso con Shika, pero se me hace tan vago, k asi me lo imagino, graxx por tus comentarios.  
**Tenshi of Light.-** Lo se me estoy tardando mucho, pero el trabajo no me suelta, y ahi me tienes el sabado escribiendo todo el capitulo, por fortuna, escribo rapido sino, me tardaria un año entero en sacarlo, jejeje.  
**Nara Temari.-**Vaya k siempre esperen mucho de uno es una gran responsabilidad, No les voy a defraudar!!! (Espero), generalmente actualizo cada fin de semana, y ya teniendo la idea en claro, más rapido, gracias por aventarle a leer mi fic y por tus comentarios.  
**Haruno.- **Gomeeeeeeeen, pero tengo mucha chamba, procurare poner más celos pero no garantizo nada, aunk en el momento en k escribo esto se me ocurre algo… eso de la candidata primero keria k tenten lo perdonara y luego le dira cuanto tenga k decirle, mil gracias port us comentarios y  
**The Shade Ghost.- **Tenten va a lo suyo, a escoger su kimono y Neji como viste ni tiempo tendra de pensar en su primita y futuro esposo, concuerdo contigo, en lo k respecta a Aori, habra su venganza a su debido tiempo, y una buena pelea, si encuentro el momento ideal. Grxx por tus comentarios y buena vibra nos estamos leyendo  
**Maytelu.-** Lo dijo… lo seeeeeee, exacto un GRAN PASOTE, concuerdo contigo en el aire infantil en k se comportaron, pero asi somos todos en el amor, nos doblega.  
**L.I.T.- **Claro k lo continuo, amo mi fic, como pa dejarlo a medias, me alegra k te haya gustado mi capitulo y mis parejas creeme sudo de vd, cuando trato de escribir algo más candente te tomare en cuenta cuando meta a Aori a un psikiatrico (aunk aun seguira en veremos)  
**Grayse**-Graxxx y je, si los unicos k dormian eran Neji y Tenten  
**Alexa Hiwatari**-Gaara e Ino?????... ehhh no… lo siento ahora k lo dices creo k ni habia pensado invitar a Gaara a la fiesta jajaja, se me estaba olvidando :D pero si va a ir k bueno k me lo recordaste jejeje  
**eXa-anime.-**Graaacias, y todos… ehh U ////U si… jeje… todos disfrutaron muchhoo la noche,  
**Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki.-**Solo hay una forma de convencer a un perezoso como ese, jajaja gracias por tu review.


	12. Te amare y despues te amare

**Te amare y despues... te amare**

-Oigan

-¿mmm?

-Alguien ha visto a Neji-niisan y a Tenten-san –decía Hinata con una enorme caja bajo los brazos, mientras el Uzumaki cargaba un par de varias cajas de multiples colores bajo los brazos. Sasuke miro a Sakura la cual hacía honor a su nombre y había adquirido su cara el mismo color que dicha flor.

-ahh ellos…ellos -trastabillo levenmente apenada

-Salieron -completo Sasuke mientras sujetaba de forma más fuerte el par de cajas que llevaba bajo el brazo izquierdo

-¿Salieron? -dijo Hinata enfocando su mirada en el Uchiha el cual accedia con la cabeza

-¿Juntos? -completo Naruto mirando a Sasuke de forma incriminante como si el supiera algo más que ellos desconocian

-Hai, hai –contesto Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro -salieron juntos, mucho antes que ustedes

-Neji-niisan y Tenten-san -dijo Hinata en voz queda como si estuviera analizando la información que acaba de recibir.

-Neji y Tenten -repitió Naruto con una pose exagerada de estar meditando

-Ya dijimos que si... baka…

Sakura se encogió en hombros mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero de equipo rubio

-Bien... ¿que tiene de raro? despues de todo son compañeros de equipo desde hace años... es lo más normal

-Hai

-Si eso es cierto...pero

-¿Pero?

-Pero... ¿me pregunto donde podrán estar?

0000000

La puerta de la habitación número 13 se cerró con fuerza una vez que entro la pareja enamorada.

Las manos de Tenten recorrían la blanca espalda del heredero mientras sujetaba con su mano izquierda sujetaba su cabeza entrerrando sus manos y jugando con su larga cabellera azabache.

Neji le beso apasionadamente, como si el aire que le permitía vivir saliera de sus labios, el joven enterro sus manos en el cabello de Tenten desenredándolo, permitiendo que sus chongitos cayeran ante la fuerza de gravedad.

Cosa que no fue realmente difícil dado que su peinado, ya estaba a punto de deshacerse tras su estadía en el bosque. Su cabellera castaña cayó hasta debajo de sus hombros, Tenten hundió su mano en su cabello retirando una que otra horquilla que aún permanecía atrapada en este.

Neji mismo, paso sus manos en sus cabellos ayudándole a acomodarlo un poco. Tenten sonrió avergonzada, sin dejar de ver sus ojos blanquecinos, comenzó a hablar.

-Te ves hermosa –dijo el, con voz queda, sin saber bien, porque estaba diciendo esas palabras (muy poco propias de el), tan afectivas pero tan ciertas, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

-Odio traer el cabello suelto –dijo ella con las mejillas coloradas, acomodándolo con la punta de los dedos

-Lo se –contesto el abrazándola y aspirando fuertemente el delicado aroma proveniente de sus cabellos. –odias que el cabello suelto… puesto que te estorba durante las batallas, por eso siempre lo traes sujeto

Tenten rió quedamente, sabía cuando había dado esa contestación, hacia cerca de 8 años cuando Lee pregunto porque nunca traía el cabello suelto como su hermosa Sakura-chan, Tenten aún recordó su contestación:

_-¡Yo soy una kunoichi que realmente pelea… no como tú Sakura-chan! -farfulló ella con la mirada clavada en los ojos azabaches de el ninja. _

_-Pero Tenten… lucirías más hermosa… seguramente atraerías a muchos más_

_Una venita palpito en su sien_

_-¡TENGO 12 AÑOS NO ME INTERESA GUSTARLE A NADIE!... ¡ADEMÁS ODIO TENER EL CABELLO SUELTO, ME ESTORBA EN LAS BATALLAS, POR ESO SIEMPRE LO TRAIGO SUJETO!_

Una serie de molestas palabras groseras, dichas a todo pulmón fueron las que resonaron en su cabeza, reafirmando con esto la decisión de la kunoichi de siempre traer el cabello sujetado en un par de chongitos. Recordo como Neji tambien estaba presente en aquella ocasión, pero el, como siempre, se había mantenido al margen, incluso muchas veces pensó que Neji nunca le había prestado atención alguna.

-¿Lo recuerdas? –pregunto ella incredula, puesto que pocas personas era capaces de recordar despues de 8 años una simple pelea de niños. Neji accedió con la cabeza.

-Lo hago –dijo el besando quedamente su largo cuello. Mientras sus enormes manos recorrían su espalda, con suavidad, por encima de su bonito traje de kunoichi.

Tenten no podía disimular su sorpresa:

_¿Como habían llegado a eso?..._

Hacía solo poco tiempo que Neji había negado a continuar con sus caricias… y ahora… Tenten rió cuando el broche que cerraba el escote de su traje cayó contra el piso, tintineando por unos segundos… ahora estaban, compartiendo el mismo futón matrimonial por el cual la noche pasada Neji había armado un gran alboroto.

_Te amaré como al mundo_

Recordó con satisfacción las caricias de Neji en su apartamento... eran muy parecidas que aquella vez, (en la cual supuso que olvido por unos segundos las reglas Hyuga), pero tambien... había algo diferente.

Ahora el le besaba, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, entendía perfectamente el porque lo hacía, quedaba menos de una semana, en donde se tomaría una desición, la cual ya estaba fuera del alcance de sus manos, ya no dependía de el o ella, ahora sería definitivo, solo había dos posiblidades, o podrían quedar siempre juntos, o... Tenten se aferró a el solo por pensarlo, no podía imaginarse perder a Neji… simplemente no podía…

_Te amaré aunque tenga final_

-Aishiteru –masculló ella con una sonrisa triste, Neji le miro por unos segundos que sintió enternos, los ojos de la kunoichi brillaron, sintió una opresión en el pecho, y un dolor quemándole la garganta…

_Te amaré, te amaré en lo profundo_

El Hyuga trato de decir algo pero las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios.

Tenten detuvo su falta de palabras, poniendo uno de sus dedos, sobre sus labios.

-_Neeeh… no es necesario que digas nada, lo se_ –dijo ella susurrandole a su oído, Neji le agradeció con una sonrisa muda, había escogido bien a su mujer... lo conocía de una forma tan intima como nadie jamás, pensó el, antes de seguir perdido en el delicioso aroma de Tenten.

_Te amaré como tengo que amar._

Sus manos siguieron el recorrido de la base de su cuello hasta su columna recorriendola, besando suavemente, explorando el delicado cuerpo que tenía frente a el.

Por primera vez entendió a su prima… y tal vez… solo un poco al Uzumaki, no podía ocultarlo, ni evitarlo, la amaba, y no podía seguir negando a su mente y a su cuerpo, la quería como nunca había querido a nadie, o esperaba querer algun día. Y si aquel molesto y ruidoso ninja rubio llegaba a querer a su Hinata-sama como el quería a Tenten, estaba más que conforme con ello.

_Te amaré, te amaré como pueda_

El cuerpo suave de Tenten nunca fue tan sugerente, sus manos se recorrían ampliamente por su cintura, perdiendose entre sus ropas, en varias ocasiones. Neji escuchó como su conciente gritaba a todo pulmón lo incorrecto que estaba haciendo, que solo por eso podría perder el cargo del Bouke y ser repudiado por su familia, se detuvo un par de segundos, mirando los ojos castaños de su amiga. Y ahora amante… nuevamente la misma inseguridad en los ojos de Neji, pensó Tenten antes de aclararse la garganta... sabía exactamente que decir:

_Te amaré aunque no sea la paz_

-No te alejes… no lo hagas esta vez… yo ya puse mi corazón primero… hazlo tu tambien… por favor…

Neji respiró profundamente, acercó su cara a la de ella, con precaución y lentitud, silencio a su conciente por primera vez no le importo, el Bouke, no le importo el Souke, su familia su linaje, la activa vida sexual de su prima o de cualquier otra persona, por primera vez, no importaba nada más que ellos dos.

_Te amaré, te amaré lo que queda_

Y de forma un poco lenta, pero segura le besó, de una forma que no había hecho antes, suave y dulcemente, por primera vez, ya no había más barreras entre ellos.

El dulce beso de Neji se volvió un poco más intenso, quitó las manos del futon y las colocó en la espalda de la chica, sentía su respiración agitarse, mientras bajaba sus manos por sus caderas, sintiendo un calor agobiante, su piel estaba que ardía sus manos se aventuraron bajo su blusa japonesa, sintiendo la piel erizada de la joven bajo su piel.

_Te amaré cuando acabe de amar_

Sus manos se perdieron bajo su falta ninja, los besos suaves y delicados empezadon a ser un poco más atrevidos, los labios de Neji bajaron de su cara a su cuello y hasta sus hombros, haciendole sentir mariposas en el estomago, mientras la shinobi, se mordía un labio toda nerviosa, sintiendo como le empezaba a quitarle, la blusita japonesa, sintiendo como la ropa sobraba y el deseo era el que se incrementaba.

_Te amaré, te amaré si estoy muerto_

La blusita japonesa cayó contra el piso de madera con un sonido sordo, permitiendo abrazar la piel calida piel de Tenten.

Neji sintió que las manos le temblaban levemente estaba nervioso, 20 años y no haber estado cerca de una mujer en toda su vida y ahora… rió entredientes… lo único que le servía de consuelo era saber que no era el único en aquella habitación, había cierta kunoichi que estaba en la misma situación que el.

_Te amaré, te amaré como siento_

Tenten pasó un dedo por la camisa del Hyuga jugando con el botón de la camisa antes de desabrocharla y proceder a pasar sus manos por su piel… era cálida y suave, como si fuera de porcelana. Su piel era tan perfecta, como todo en el, bueno casi todo, miro el extraño simbolo en su frente cuando la banda shinobi caía al piso, Tenten beso su frente con algo de nostalgía la alegría la invadía de eso no había duda, pero sintió una opresión en la garganta, por mucho que tratara de no pensar, lo hacía inclusive en ese momento:

Tenían que haber llegado una situación tan extrema, solo para darse cuenta lo enamorados que estaban...

_Te amaré con adiós, con jamás._

Tenten rió entredientes sintiendo que el ultimo trozo de tela de su cuerpo era removido, siempre consideraron a el Uzumaki un idiota (especialmente Neji), pero ahora entendía que los idiotas eran y siempre habían sido otros.

Neji tomo un par de segundos para verla, estaba hermosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cuerpo perfecto sus ojos gentiles, esa sonrisa que siempre le ofrecía, aún cuando estuviera apenada o nerviosa como en ese instante. Trato inutilmente de no parecer demasiado satisfecho, pero esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro le delataba. Su pantalon shinobi cayo contra el piso, haciendo un frufru tras el. Alargaron los minutos lo más que pudieron, sus caricias inexpertas, sus besos, su nueva pasión, todo era nuevo y maravilloso.

_Te amaré, Te amaré junto al viento_

Tenten no podía dejar de ver sus ojos platinados, se sentía como hipnotizada, tanto que por un momento olvido todo lo nerviosa que se encontraba, paso sus brazos por sus hombros, tocando por unos segundos su piel, tenía el cuerpo perlado en sudor. Su piel se erizó con el más suave toque de sus dedos... Tenten sonrió satisfecha, lo que pocos había pensado imposible ella lo había realidad, había vencido al genio Hyuga.

_Te amaré como único sé._

Una sonrisa le ilumino el rostro. No pudo resistir el impulso de besarla, antes de introducirse dentro de ella, pudo sentir por unos segundos el cuerpo de la kunoichi tensionarse, y el suyo mismo, escuchaba en su oído la respiración entrecortada de la joven, mientras el apretaba la mandibula procurando contener las inmensa ola de nuevas sensaciones. Finalmente, transcurrido cierto tiempo, los cuerpos de ambos jovenes pudieron relajarse, no sin antes respirar profundamente.

_Te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos_

En el que el... tambien descanso todo su cuerpo en el suave futon. Tenten se sintió impregnada por el suave aroma masculino de su Hyuga, aspiro bien fuerte tratando de hasta impregnar su cerebro con el aroma que le rodeaba, antes de reir quedamente...

-¿Que es tan gracioso? -dijo Neji dandose vuelta agotado como si hubiese llegado de una situación especialmente cansada

-Bien Hyuga... acabas de perder tu inocencia -contesto ella de forma burlona, los ojos de Neji se enfocaron en ella fieramente, por unos segundos creyo que el se molestaría y se iría. Pero eso nunca paso. En lugar de eso se encogió en hombros antes de rodar sobre ella y mirarle de forma traviesa.

-Bien supongo que no estuvo tan mal

_Te amare y despues... te amare_

_00000_

Tenten miraba a Neji el cual dormia a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el brazo derecho, la shinobi, tomo uno de sus mechones de su largo cabello entre sus dedos y los respiro profundamente. Entrecerro sus ojos con una sonrisa, abriendolos una vez más, esta vez dandose cuenta de que era observada.

-…hola –dijo ella tímidamente, Neji acepto el saludo con moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa

-… me quede dormido

-Apenas fueron unos 20 minutos –dijo ella acariciando su brazo con lentitud

-Pense que sería más… no he dormido muy bien

-…

-…

-…Sabes…mencionaste algo…mientras estabas dormido –contestó ella recargando todo su peso en el brazo

-¿mmph?

-Mencionaste algo…sobre tu madre

-¿Mi madre? –dijo el tensionando sus musculos al instante, Tenten fingió no haberlo notado y siguió hablando…

-Hai

-….

-¿Has pensado mucho en ella?

-Tal vez…

-¿Tal vez?-Neji miro el techo que caso tenía seguir mintiendole, volvió su cara y la miro decidido.

-…cuando Hiashi-sama me dijo todo del compromiso… me dijo algo más

-¿Sobre que?

-Sobre mis padres y algunas otras tonterías

-¿Cómo?

-Mi padre tambien fue obligado a casarse por el Souke y el Bouke con… una mujer que…-empezó a decir el, con un tono de voz de desprecio total. Tenten miro a Neji severamente antes de contestar:

-Era tu madre

-Si –dijo el en voz queda

Tenten entendió su preocupación, si antes había pasado eso, era muy probable que volviera a suceder

-…¿Cómo era tu madre?

-No lo se –dijo el encogiendose en hombros y viendo el techo como si tratara inútilmente, de recordar algo

-¿No lo sabes? –repitió Tenten escéptica

-No… murio cuando nací y nunca pude saber como era, mi padre mando romper todos sus retratos, pero escuche que había sido una mujer muy hermosa

Tenten se acurrucó entre sus brazos, sintió una opresión en el pecho, sentía que volvía a pasar la misma historia, que tal si a Neji le pasaba lo mismo y lo obligaban a casarse con Aori ¿Qué pudiera decir de ella a los futuros herederos del Bouke?... solamente que era una mujer hermosa… pero no que la amará… tal vez el padre de Neji paso por lo mismo, y ahora le pasaría al hijo.

Tenten sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, Neji miro su piel erizandose, paso una mano por sus hombros.

-No debí haberte dicho eso –dijo el, ante esa respuesta Tenten sonrió al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, mientras decía

-Neeh… es la primera vez, que hablas sobre tu pasado de esa forma… me alegra haberlo sabido

Neji miro los ojos castaños de la joven, antes atreverse a besarla por unos segundos… sin duda su Tenten era algo especial.

Acarició su hombro con cierta parsimonia, mientras miraba el techo, lo sentía por su padre y madre, pero a el eso no lo iba a pasar, se lo había dicho a Tenten y ahora se lo decía a el mismo…

_-No iba a perderla… no lo permitiría _

000000

-¡Tengo hambreeeeeeee!-gritaba un Naruto al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con los puños bien apretados, mientras el encargado de la cocina mandaba a todos los cocineros y meseros que tenía disponibles a que atendieran al selecto grupo que venía de parte de la Hokage de la Hoja.

La comitiva desapareció tras las enormes puertas principales dejando la entrada libre para 2 ninjas de la arena y la hoja respectivamente.

-Ah Temari Shikamaru… llegaron a tiempo para comer junto con nosotros

-Y no son los únicos

-Neji-niisan… Tenten-san –llamo la joven Hyuga a la otra pareja la cual entraba por un extremo de la habitación, Tenten sonrió al ver como algunos sirvientes empezaban a entrar con varias bandejas de comida.

-¡Que bien! Ya tenía algo de hambre

-Hai –contesto Neji sentandose el lado de la joven tomando un plato y empezando a servirse lo que más les agradara.

-Por cierto

-¿mm?

-¿Dónde estuvieron toda la mañana?… Ya no los vimos

Tenten agradeció que todavía no daba un sorbo a su bebida… sino hubiese estado segura que se hubiera convertido en una fuente humana, una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujo en sus labios, mientras tamborileaba los dedos contra la ceramica del vaso.

-puesssssssss… nosotros… -levanto la vista, curiosamente habían dejado de pasar de inadvertidos a ser el centro de atención de todos.

-Fuimos a caminar y conocer el pueblo –completo Neji de forma gélida, todos le miraron excepticos, luego miraron a Tenten la cual por la expresión de su cara daba a entender a todos que Neji estaba mintiendo

-¿A caminar? –dijo Naruto hablando bien fuerte

-Hai… ¿hay algun problema con ello? –dijo Neji mirandole de forma amenazante. El futuro sanin sintió un que un escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral.

-Ieeeeeee, ieeeeeeeeee Neji... solamente era una pregunta... -comenzó a decir el Uzumaki soltado una risita nerviosa

Neji se limito a guardar silencio, mientras masticaba su comida con toda la calma que le era posible.

-Por cierto –dijo Sakura entonces levantando los palillos de la comida señalando de forma acusante a la otra pareja ahí presente Ustedes tambien desaparecieron toda la mañana... ¿dónde estaban ustedes dos… Shikamaru… Temari?

-¿Nosotros? –repitió la ninja como si no hubiese entendido bien la pregunta

-Hai… los buscamos toda la mañana y no les encontramos

-… ehhhh…-fue la respuesta de Shikamaru, sin evitar recordar donde habían pasado casi media mañana, sonrió de aquella forma vaga en que casi siempre lo hacía, cualquiera que haya sido el motivo de su busqueda no podría llegar a ser más importante que todo aquello.

-¿Y para que nos estaban buscando? –intervino Temari tratando de evadir el tema

-Para ir a comprar los kimonos de gala para el compromiso de Hinata y Naruto –dijo Sakura –y tambien… para… -Sakura miro por unos segundos a Neji y Tenten los cuales parecía más interesados en mirar cualquier otra cosa que verla directamente a los ojos –y tambien para…

-Conocer el pueblo –terminó Sasuke de hablar, apoyando de esa forma a su prometida la cual accedió con la cabeza al verse finalmente librada de aquel incomodo momento que les haría pasar…

-Ahhh –dijo Temari con una expresión de niña encaprichada –me habría gustado ir –admitió ella sinceramente –no tengo nada que ponerme

-Tienes un armario lleno de kimonos –dijo Shikamaru recordando como la joven cambiaba constantemente su atuendo y para ello utilizaba la más variada selección

-Pero ninguno adecuado para la ocasión… -dijo ella levantando los labios en señal de molestía - supongo que habré de pedir a Gaara y Kankuro que me traigan algo de la arena

-Es cierto ahora que lo dices… ellos tambien estan invitados –recordó Naruto con una sonrisa al recordar que pronto vería a dos de sus más lejanos amigos. Temari accedió con la cabeza mientras hablaba…

-Estoy segura que Kankuro tratara de evitarlo (odia todo este tipo de cosas), pero Gaara no puede faltar, un Kazekage evadiendo la ceremonia del clan más antiguo de Konoha… no sería lo más correcto… por eso aprovechare su visita para que me traigan algo

-No me imagino a tus hermanos escogiendo un kimono –dijo para pronto Hinata con una sonrisa timida

-Kankuro es un tonto-dijo Temari encogiendose en hombros - pero Gaara siempre ha tenido buen gusto

-Ya –dijo Sakura imaginandose como sería ver a ese par entrar a una tienda para comprar algún traje para su hermana mayor, algo sin duda que creía muy poco probable.

-Creo que lo más probable es que mande a alguna de sus alumnas por tu pedido –dijo Shikamaru sirviendo algo de té en el vaso de ceramica de su novia, la cual accedió levemente

-Si creo que tienes razón. –admitió ella finalmente mientras se llevaba a la boca los palillos llenos de arroz frito.

-Por cierto empezó a decir Hinata con voz queda –no creen que nos falta algo por hacer

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bien este lugar es conocido por tener unas confortantes aguas termales y no hemos puesto un pie en ellas

-Ustedes –dijo en voz queda Shikamaru

-¿Neeeh dijiste algo Shikamaru? –pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

-Nada –contesto el con su clásico tono aflojerado –Naruto Baka

-Tienes razón –dijo Tenten llevandose una mano a la boca con expresión meditabunda -no hemos ido ahí

-Deberíamos aprovechar lo que nos resta de tarde y pasar un rato en ellas-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, pasando una mano al hombro de su prometido, donde con la punta del dedo indice dibujo un corazón

-¿Juntos?-masculló Sasuke antes de tragar saliva, Sakura le miro coqueta…

-Ieee, solo las chicas –contesto ella antes de cerrarle un ojo.

-Una tarde de chicas… que aburrido –dijo Shikamaru con una expresión de pereza eterna.

-Una tarde entre amigas –corrigió para pronto Temari con una sonrisilla traviesa, recordando donde había pasado gran parte de la mañana.

-Igualmente aburrido –dijo Shikamaru apoyando su cabeza en una mano, como su usual forma de pereza.

-Me parece que es buena idea –dijo para pronto Sakura procurando ignorar aquella actitud tan poco activa -¿qué dices Tenten?

-Ahhh yo… este –empezó a tartamudear la joven, si bien estimaba a sus amigas lo suficiente tambien era cierto que en ese momento prefería pasar todo el tiempo que fuera posible con el joven que tenía a su lado el c ual comía en ese momento con una actitud algo despreocupada.

-No nos digas… ya tenían planes –dijo Temari con una sonrisilla traviesa, haciendo que la joven se pusiera roja hasta las orejas

-IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE; para nada… me encantaría ir a las aguas termales con ustedes chicas –dijo para luego ponerse a reir como una tonta.

Tenten desvió la mirada por unos segundos, solo para poder ver aun Neji que ya se marchaba de la habitación tras apenas haber probado bocado.

-¿Qué le pasa a Neji? –pregunto Naruto mirando por la puerta la cual se cerraba en ese preciso momento, Tenten se encogió en hombros, y con una sonrisa contesto.

-¿Quién entiende a ese Hyuga? –dijo ella con una risita nerviosa y tras beberse de un solo sorbo invento cualquier excusa para poder retirarse lo más pronto posible y salir en su busca.

00000

No fue difícil encontrarlo inclusive le dio la impresión de que le estaba esperando, estaba en el cuarto con la llave del número poco agraciado entre sus manos, jugando con ella. Tenten cerro la puerta tras su paso, permaneciendo en el otro extremo de la habitación con un semblante tranquilo

-Te retiraste muy pronto

-Fui a comer algo… termine, no tenía mayor motivo para permanecer ahí

Tenten rió entre dientes y con un paso seguro se acerco a el sentandose a su lado.

-Me alienta ver que al menos somos amigos tuyos

Neji le miro de soslayo

-Si no fueran amigos míos ni siquiera hubiese comido con ustedes

-Lo se –dijo ella con una sonrisa, procurando enfocar sus ojos en los de el, cosa que le fue imposible dado que apenas si volteo a verla.

-¿Te has molestado? –pregunto ella en voz fuerte para que la escuchara bien y no fingiera que no podía contestarle. Neji la miro por unos segundos antes de voltear su cara indiferente

-¿Por qué?

-Si lo supiera no te lo estaría preguntando –contesto ella como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-No estoy molesto –dijo el, tras unos breves segundos de silencio, Tenten le miro por unos segundos, tal vez no llegara a ser tan analitica como lo era el, pero si era capaz de ver si una persona mentía y más cuando esa persona había sido su compañero de equipo desde hacía ya varios años. Supo que no sería tan fácil sacar la información que requería así que opto por decir:

-Cuando te molestas arrugas la nariz –mintió ella, con una sonrisa infantil señalando la punta de su perfecta nariz la cual no mostraba ninguna impefección, menos aún una arruga… Neji le miro por unos segundos, sonrió avergonzado, Tenten le miró de la misma manera, era obvio no tenía necesidad de seguir martirizandolo con preguntas evidentes. Ya sabía su respuesta:

-¿Te has molestado por que ire con las chicas a las aguas…

-No–trato de decir el, pero esa palabra se negaba a salir de sus labios, no era que le molestara que Tenten pasara el día con ellas, eran sus mejores amigas según sabía, pero era solo que había ocurrido tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo, que consideraba que no pasar con ella el ultimo día en que podían estar juntos era algo más que estupido.

-Yo tambien quería pasar este ultimo día contigo… después de todo, cuando volveremos a estar en una situación parecida -empezó a decir ella con voz suave – pero… un rato con…

-Hai… hai –dijo el queriendo así terminar todo asunto relacionado, dio la vuelta para alejarse sin embargo le fue imposible dado que apenas dio un par de pasos, sintió que su camisa se enganchaba en algo... o más bien era tomada por alguien... Tenten le había sujetado, por la camisa, le miró de forma paciente, antes de soltar una risotada, paso sus brazos por encima de sus hombros antes de besarlo fugazmente en los labios.

-Esta tarde será tarde de chicas... pero esta noche será solo para nosotros dos

00000

El agua estaba tibia, demasiado tibia para el gusto de la joven de los chongitos, tomando en cuenta que en sus misiones era casi imposible encontrar un bonito manantial de agua templada tenían que tomar baños con agua prácticamente helada. Sintiendo entonces este cambio tan repentino de temperatura algo diferente y solo un poco molesto.

Tenten tomo un poco de agua para poder humedecerse el cabello dejando que el agua escurriera por sus dedos, era una sensación placentera, cerro los ojos con pesadez, se sentía como en un sueño. Parecía que todo lo malo empezaba a alejarse de su vida.

-Y bien... ahora vas a decirnos ¿en donde has estado toda la mañana? –dijo una voz fuerte y chilloncilla desde el extremo de las aguas termales, Tenten sintió como si le hubiesen sujetado de la garganta. Casi agradecio el haberse sentado antes por que estaba segura que de haber seguido de pie se hubiese ido hasta el fondo, abrio los ojos solo para ver aliviada que la pregunta no era hacia ella, sino a la joven rubia a su lado. La cual sonrió coqueta antes de contestar:

-Ustedes aprovecharon el tiempo… yo tambien

-¿Estuvieste con Shikamaru? -dijo Hinata con una sonrisa y una mejillas coloradas.

-Si… un buen y largo rato –contesto ella con una sonrisa picara, Sakura sonrió de igual manera mientras masculla algo que sonaba como:

-Ya lo sabía

-No habíamos pasado un tiempo de calidad desde… -la joven de la arena levanto sus dedos empezando a contarlos –cielos… tanto tiempo… 3 meses…

-Una eternidad –contesto sarcatica Tenten, viendo como la joven sumergía su cabeza para salir con toda la cabellera totalmente mojada.

-Soliamos ir a la Arena… cada cierto tiempo… -dijo ella recordando que cada mes más o menos iban de visita a la Arena Shikamaru y ella misma -pero no se que mosca les ha picado a aquellos dos –dijo ella con una cara de fastidio refiriendose a sus hermanos obviamente

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Les ha dado por hacerle de hermanos sobreprotectores… Kankuro en especial, Gaara apenas tiene tiempo entre las lecciones y todo eso de ser Kazekage… mira que ahora con los años que tengo es ridículo

-¿Ellos sabían que Shikamaru era tu novio?

-Nunca se los dije… pense que no sería necesario

-Creo que ahí tienes tu solución… -dijo entonces Tenten… mientras Temari sonreía con ternura y decía en voz queda con la misma sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-Odio tener hermanos

-No se porque… yo siempre quise tener aunque sea uno –dijo Tenten con una sonrisa melancolica

-Te regalo uno de los míos

-Hablo en serio… debe ser bonito tener hermanos… tu tienes a Gaara y Kankuro… Hinata tiene a Hanabi… y a….

-¿Neji? –completo Hinata con una sonrisa viendo como la joven de cabello castaño accedia con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Neji no es mi hermano –dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Pero como si lo fuera –completo Sakura, recordando que desde hace tiempo Neji se había autonombrado guardian de su prima. –te cuida celosamente… como Kankuro vigila a Temari

-Ieee, nadie es peor que Kankuro –dijo ella soltando una risotada

-Neji es muy sobreprotector

-Ahora, antes quería matarte…

Hinata rió nerviosa

-Solo estaba un poco confundido

-Y sigue estandolo… mira que seguir con esa actitud…

-Neji lo hace porque se preocupa mucho por ti, te quiere, y por eso quiere que estes bien –dijo entonces Tenten con cierto brillito en los ojos. Las otras tres mujeres ahí presentes le miraron como si hubiera perdido la razón.

_¿Acaso estaban hablando del mismo Neji?_

Hinata miro los ojos de su amiga, nunca la había visto así de contenta si bien era cierto que tampoco nunca la había visto que se interesara en otro chico que no fuera su primo, sin embargo Tenten tenía algo en sus ojos, un brillo, una alegría que había visto hace poco tambien en los ojos de: Neji. Tal vez su primo fuera un paranoico, obsesivo y un con ciertas tendecias homicidas, pero ni siquiera el se podía salvar del amor.

-Tienes razón Tenten… Neji es un gran chico

Tente sintió un calor recorrerle por todo el cuerpo. Miro a Hinata la cual sonreia cual complice, Tenten accedio con un movimiento de cabeza:

-De verdad que lo es

**Te amare**

000000

Nombre del capitulo... Te amare de gran maestro Silvio Rodriguez, iba a poner Te miedo de mi de Delgadillo, pero no iba para el momento, Bien… lo se... soy mala para el lemon... pueden verlo... no me acaba de salir... tenganme paciencia, me da un poco de chivio. Espero les haya gustado y lamento muchisisimo la tardanza pero aunque suene estupido estuve en una expo de uñas jajaja, graxx por todos los comentarios.

**SasuSaku-NejiTenten**.-Gracias, me alegra que alguien que va empezando en el mundo del fic piense eso de lo mio, a mi tmb me gustan medio disparejas en donde los chicos son generalmente malos aunque Neji no es malo, pero se le hacerca bastante. Un abrazo  
**Janet.-** Hola gracias x tus comentarios, espero te haya gustado este capitulo un beso.  
**tentenisadragon****.-** Graxxx, respecto a tu duda, solamente puse a mis 4 parejas favoritas, por k creeme que luego me hago bolas terriblemente, pondre a todas las felices parejas en la fiesta de compromiso, incluyendo a Lee, que pronto aparecera, lo prometo, solo cuando termine su misión y tenga que regresar a la aldea. No te disculpes por tu comentario me gustan todos y cada uno de mis reviews. Graxx por tus comentarios.  
**Kalliope Kaitos.- **Jejeje, eso del sello, lo tenía en la cabeza desde que empeze el primer capitulo solo que no sabía en que parte meterlo exactamente, que bueno que te haya gustado, por k si le pense mucho en como hacerlo para que no rayara en lo cursilon, graxx por las porras, un beso y saludos.  
**Kikey.- **es un gran gusto ver k a alguien le guste tanto mi fic como para pasar horas frente a la comp. Gracias por leerlo.  
**Hanako Uchiha****.- l**e doy un 10 a tu comentario, gracias por las porras, y la buena vibra, claro que lo voy a seguir, nos estamos leyendo, un beso.  
**Winry-chan.-** Pues tan rapido, no lo subi, pero bueno aki ta, y espero te guste, en cuanto a mi salud estoy mucho mejor. Una ligera molestia cuando estoy cerca de fumadores. Gracias por tu comentario un beso.  
**The Shade Ghost****.- **Me agrada mucho que te haya gustado, trate de poner un poquitin de amor y humorcillo para que no fuera tan deprimente leer la parte del final, demasiada tragedia en un solo capitulo como que no, y respecto a tu pregunta, claro que conozco las matracas, tapatía orgullosa de serlo, Me siento muy contenta k te haya gustado y leer un buen review, es mi mejor pago. graxx por tus comentarios  
**SBM-AnGiE****.- **Me tarde 10 capitulos para hacerselo saber, a veces creo que me paso de malvada, Aori, no lo va a tomar bien como suponen, pero lo divertido sera ver su cara, jaja es que Neji se me afigura un niño grandote demasiado ocupado en entrenarse que olvida lo más elemental de la vida, LAS MUJERES, graxx por tu review, un beso.**naoko higurashi****.-** Si, si te creo, por k yo tmb he sentido eso cuando he leido algunos fics, procuro actualizar rapido, pero por una o por otra ya vez me tienes aki super atrasada, mil gracias por los animos, ahora me tienes riendome frente a la pantalla de la compu, ahora soy yo quien te debo agradecer, hacia cerca de 2 meses que no hacia eso mil gracias.  
**Potters-light****.-** siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii lo dijo, jeje… gracias por tus comentarios, espero te haya gustado este capitulo que estuvo un pokitin más emotivo, nos estamos leyendo un besote y un abrazo.  
**Barasuishou.-** Graxxxx, concuerdo contigo a mi tampoco me gusta Shika Ino¿por k? ni se, pero se me hace k hace una excelente pareja con Temari, en fin me salgo de la platica… no te creo…de vd te lo has aventado 6 veces k chidirris, gracias… de salud estoy muy bien, salud mental (estoy planeando una conspiración para asesinar a mi jefe)… pero de ahí en mas perfectamente, gracias por todo nos estamos leyendo Un beso  
**Luna Elric Hyuuga****.-** Exacto te puedo contar con una mano los fics de Tenten y Neji k esten largos… muy pocos… Me alegra que lo hayas leido por esa cantidad de tiempo seo significa k no estoy tan mal y luego digas ¿qué estoy perdiendo el tiempo con este fic chafa?... gracias por tus comentarios y tu animo hacia el Neji Tenten, nos vemos Un abrazo  
**Haruno-samy****.-** Me da mucho gusto de veras, que bueno que ya entraste a la comunidad FF. Si note el cambio de tu nombre, pero de todos modos te reconoci, gracias por tu comentario y tu preocupación, supongo que ocasiones en que no pueda subirlo a la semana correspondiente, pero este fic no se va a quedar a medias, . Gracias por tus comentarios.  
**hitomimiri.-** GRACIAS… ya se k me tarde pero tu misma me viste, andaba medio agonica, el stress de la nueva chamba me tumbo, ahhh y respecto a tu pregunta, creo que ya te había contestado…  
**KAKAxPAMExNEJI****.-** Si después de tanto tiempo al fin, gracias de mi salud estoy mucho mejor, y a pesar de todo no he alcanzado a actualizar tan pronto como me gustaria, jeje, concuerdo con tu opinión sobre gaara, y si de hecho si lo iba a poner solito graxx por tus comentarios. Nos estamos leyendo  
**conchito****.-** Gracias por toda la buena vibra, k wueno que te guste esta parejita tmb es mi favorita, en cuanto a Gaara con Ino como que no me los imagino juntos… mejor a Gaara con alguna de sus alumnas, ahí si me lo imagino, y a Ino… jeje no me maten pero a mi se me hace que queda con Kiba, y de hecho la iba a dejar con el , pero al final no se ni k paso que le cambie de novio, jeje, bueno ya vez todas las locuras que iba a hacer, nos estamos leyendo.  
**NaRU-GiRl****.-** Hola, si después de todo comence con un poco mas de romance, y respecto a tu pregunta, de lemon, ahí ta tu respuesta, no soy muy buena para el lemon, lo acepto, pero le hecho ganås, gracias por tus comentarios y de mi salud estoy mucho mejor gracias, un beso.  
**aomi-chan **Snif, no pense que se les fuera a hacer tan conmovedor, a mi en lo particular me gusto bastante, claro me hecho porras yo si no quien más gracias por tus comentaros y ojala te guste este capitulo y no te haga llorar. :D un beso  
**rika-sora****.-** :D Gracias a ti por leer mi fic, y gracias por tus comentarios, y pues eso de que esten juntos para siempre pues si, creo que era un hecho desde que empece con la 1ra palabra de este fic, lo interesante es ver como va a llegar a pasar eso.  
**Busu.-** jajaja, la imaginación es una arma poderosa, lo se, me alegra que te guste mi fic y este capitulo en especial graxx por tus comentarios.  
**eXa-anime** Uno de los reviews mas divertidos k me ha tocado leer, me alegra k te haya gustado este capitulo creo k es la compensación a mi tardanza, y me esforcé, de veras, y tmb Gaara aparecera… lo garantizo  
**Azuna-chan.-** Hi, este lamento decir que si, hubo, ya ni como decir hay, no te voy a decir que soy la mejor escritora en ese genero, por k la vd, me considero medio malona, pero dare lo mejor gracias. Un beso  
**Chica-anime 4ever****.-** jejeje, creo que siempre es bonito que alguien te diga que es lindo lo k escribes, actualizo tan pronto como puedo, pero luego pasan mil cosas que me impiden seguir con ello. Pero prometo en las chancitas que tenga seguirle, va a haber de Neji nuestro cuero para rato:D Saludos  
**Alexa Hiwatari****.-** Gracias, me alegra, que te guste un besote Alexa, te cuidas.  
**nairelena****.-** Al fin, después de 10 capitulos lo dijo, es un poco lento en mi fic, gomen por eso, su pequeño paso como puedes ver, ya convirtió en un gran paso, la cara de la rubia la veras un poco más adelante, por lo pronto estos dias son pa ellos. Un saludo gracias por tus comentarios y reviews.  
**vmayli****.-** Me enorgullece ser la primera a quien le dejes un review, grax por tus comentarios son lindismos, espero que te guste mi capitulo y mi historia en general, mil graxx x tu review. Un beso y nos estamos leyendo.  
**Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki.-** Graxxx :D Neji ta dejando de pensar en las reglas pero después de casi 20 años es un poco difícil tratar de olvidar todo lo que te han enseñado, graxx por tus comentarios, un beso.  
**MirchuS.-** Yep, creo que este fic estuvo un poco lacrimoso, y mira k trate de que no fuera tan asi, jeje, te regresare a Neji al final del fic, si es k mi Tenten te lo quiere soltar, je, graxx x tu review, un abrazo.  
**AkanedeDiethel****.-** Romantice, finalmente espero te haya gustado este capitulo, estoy mucho mejor de salud gracias… y si malditos cambios… pero de hecho analizandolo bien fue un poco de stress, graxx por todo bye un abrazo  
**Tenshi of Light****.-** Y yo más feliz de ver que te ha tenido tan buena aceptación este capitulo, los siguientes capitulos seran asi de largos o tratare que un pokitin mas por k si sigo asi, van a estar muy cortos y un monton de capitulos, un beso.  
**Saku Fanel.-** Me alegra ver que no parecio tan meloso como temía, creo que si Neji dice una sola palabra es linda, jaja, toy enamorada de ese mono, gracias por tu review, nos leemos un beso  
**Neji-chica –NejiLoveTenten.**-Graxxx lo continuare, lo prometo que tan pronto no garantizo graxxx un besote  
**Hyouka Kumori****.-** Claro que no hay comparación, Tenten si es una dama, respecto a tu pregunta mi respuesta es nop, respeto las historias y sus escritores, pero de ahí en más creo k eso se remonta a mi pasado cuando encontre en un buscador una imagen yaoi, de mi dos personjes favoritos Saito y Shinomori, en una posición no muy elegante, me daba el petatus creo k de ahí no me gusto, pero wueno traumas k tiene una, graxx por tus animos, nos estamos leyendo un beso.  
**Kamy-chan****.-** K wueno k te haya gustado, me da mucho gusto, y pues creo que la noticia ya no podia quedar en silencio un instante mas, jejeje, trata de sacarle a un hombre serio un te amo, creo que es más facil hacer que vuelen los cerdos, pero en este caso Neji lo dira en su momento en un momento cumbre pero lo dira. Un beso  
**Grayse****.-** Tragedia fue lo k dije cuando vi la vida de Neji, pobrecito es para traumar a cualquiera, por eso siempre pense que Neji iba a tener una vida muy triste. En fin graxx por tus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo, un beso.  
**L.I.T.-** Je es un secreto tan secreto que ni siquiera yo se:D. No te creas la vd, es k no habia pensado en k iba a decirle y por eso lo dejo en secreto para ellos, espero te haya gustado este capitulo y graxx por tu review, nos estamos leyendo.  
**omtatelo.-** Un Neji muy lindo… sera que yo lo veo con ojos de amor jaja, siempre lo veo lindo, y si por fin Tenten ya sabe k es candidata, en fin graxx por tus comentarios y todo tu animo, nos estamos leyendo un beso


	13. Mameha

**Mameha**

El regreso a la aldea nunca fue tan largo como en aquellas ocasiones, la joven de los chongitos se limitaba a voltear a ver a el joven Hyuga muy de vez en cuando, pero este continuaba actuando como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos dos. Inclusive le hacía dudar un poco. Eso la desanimaba un poco más estando en ese momento rodeada de sus mejores amigas con sus parejas medianamente perfectas.

Miro a Neji y luego a la prima de este, ¿a quien trataba de engañar? Sabía muy dentro de ella, que nunca llegarían a ser la pareja perfecta cual Naruto y Hinata, no serían los novios enamorados los cuales estuvieran acaramelados el uno con el otro, eso no iba con la forma de ser de ninguno de los dos.

Tenten recapacito, ¿cómo sería ahora que empezaban esa nueva etapa de su vida? ¿se declararía Neji como su novio formal y le pediría su mano enfrente de una gran multitud?... Se rió, más fácil era ver un cerdo volar que a Neji con la rodilla apoyada en el piso y un reluciente diamante en la mano.

Negó con la cabeza, mientras veía a Neji caminar enfrente de ella, ese tipo de ideas románticas y cuadradas, no iban con ellos, ni con ella ni con Neji, eran y seguirían siendo los amigos que siempre, pero con el ligero cambio de que ambos habían aceptado por completo sus sentimientos.

La imponente entrada de Konoha se diviso varios metros antes, donde no solo los detuvo la vista sino también alguien que les hablaba de esa forma tan única y especial de el

-¡¡¡Tenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!!

No tuvieron que voltearse, solo una persona podía ser tan espontánea como el.

-Lee –llamo ella con una sonrisa mientras sentía como su compañero le abrazaba de forma cariñosa

-Tenten –llamo el de la misma manera afectiva mientras unas brillantes lagrimas relucían en sus ojos.

-¿Pero? –Llamo ella mientras luchaba por salir de su abrazo y de lo sofocada que se sentía -¿no llegaste antes de la Arena?

-Terminamos la misión pronto –dijo el mientras soltaba a la joven y miraba a sus compañeros, casi rompió en llanto al ver a Naruto y Hinata –le pedí a Gai-sensei que adelantáramos lo más que pudiéramos… de ningún modo podía perderme este evento… ver la llama de la juventud en los jóvenes corazones –terminó este pasando un brazo por el hombro de Hinata y Naruto respectivamente –¡¡¡imposible!!!

-¿Dónde están mis hermanos? –dijo en voz alta Temari, viendo como el Uzumaki gritaba enfadado y soltaba al joven ayudando a su novia a hacer lo mismo, poniendo fin a la muestra de afecto del joven

Lee al ver a la rubia se puso totalmente derecho, después de todo por muy amiga que fuera ella seguía siendo hermana del Kazekage, y representante de la arena, y como si fuera un soldado contesto:

-Temari-san… Kazekage-sama y Kankuro-san llegaran el día de mañana puesto que ellos salieron después que nosotros

-¿Después que ustedes?

-No imagino porque –dijo en voz queda Shikamaru, imaginándose lo poco probable que sería ver a dos de los hombres más funestos que conocían, viajar cerca de tres días, con dos de los más alegres y positivos.

-Por cierto Lee –llamo Sakura mirando a todos lados -¿Dónde esta Gai-sensei? ¿no venía contigo?

-¡Casi lo olvido se ha adelantado!–dijo el con una sonrisa –¡tengo que apresurarme si quiero alcanzarle antes de que llegue a la oficina de Tsunade-sama!

-Hai

-Les veré después –dijo este alzando la mano como seña de despedida echándose a correr hacía las puertas, no sin antes dedicarles una pose de chico "cool", con el dedo pulgar en alto y un brillito reluciente en sus dientes.

-Ese Lee no va a cambiar nunca –dijo en forma furibunda Sasuke mirando a su alrededor, viendo como incluido el, habían cambiado y maduro, todos inclusive Uzumaki, sin embargo Lee parecía el mismo de siempre, miro a su prometida al lado. Igual desde aquellos años de niño en que estaba enamorado de Sakura, sonrió, mientras la joven negaba con la cabeza:

-Más fácil sería que todos los ríos se secaran –dijo Sakura encogiéndose en hombros sin darle la mayor importancia, al tiempo que pasaban por las grandes puertas y al lado de los vigilantes en turno de custodiar la entrada a la hoja.

-Ah, ya han llegado –llamo uno de los guardias, mirando a todos, deteniendo su mirada en los dos jóvenes de ojos blancos y como si estuviera muy contento de verlos dijo: –justo a quien esperábamos a los herederos Hyuga

-¿A nosotros? –dijo Hinata escéptica

-Hai… o mejor dicho a Neji Hyuga –dijo el compañero de este el cual lo miro por unos segundo

-¿A mi?

-Hai, le están esperando en la mansión Hyuga… me encargaron comunicárselo cuando llegara

-¿Hiashi-sama?

-Y no solo el…–dijo este extendiéndole una larga lista, donde todos se apiñaron detrás de el, para leerla. Neji realmente sintió que la presión se le subía, en esa lista venían por lo menos el nombre de 30 mujeres las cuales, según la misma lista, habían llegado de diferentes aldeas, Neji ni siquiera tenía que preguntar era obvio para que era aún así dijo:

-¿Qué es esto?

-Eso es una lista con el nombre de mujeres en ellas

-Eso ya lo se –contesto el molesto –pero…

-Tengo entendido que son mujeres seleccionadas para ser posibles candidatas a ser su prometida –dijo uno de los guardias Neji le miro escéptico y luego volvió a ver el papel.

- … no todos los días se ve algo como esto –dijo Shikamaru al ver la lista

-Neeeh –llamo Naruto picando en una de las costillas a los guardias -¿y eran bonitas?

-¡Naruto!

El joven guardia se puso levemente colorado

-Si… he de admitir que eran muy hermosas…

-¡Menos mal! –dijo Temari poniendo sus manos a la altura de la cadera, mientras Neji parecía no escuchar nada de lo estaban diciendo parecía más concentrado en mirar la lista, que en escuchar a sus amigos. Pero no solo el veía la lista, sino también Tenten la cual sintió un gran pesar al verla aquellas mujeres también competirían con ella por su Neji.

-Por cierto –siguió hablando uno de los encargados –Hyuga-sama, pidió de favor que se presentaran en la mansión cuando llegaran –dijo el señalando con un dedo a Hinata y a Neji.

-… la mansión –dijo Hinata toda temblorosa

-Hai

-….ehhhhh… nosotros tenemos que…. –trato de inventar Sakura alguna buena mentira para evitar tener que ir, sin embargo Hinata negó con la cabeza para luego sonreir

-Sakura-san… Otou-sama solo pidió nuestra presencia… esto no es necesario

-Hai… hai…

-Entonces nos veremos después

-Hasta luego –dijo Shikamaru con un gesto lánguido

-Adiós

-Hai… hai… nos vemos luego… adiós Sasuke –dijo el Uzumaki todo orgulloso de pertenecer a el selecto grupo de los pedidos por el Hyuga mayor –Sakura-chan… Temari… Shikaaaa…

-Naruto-kun –dijo entonces Hinata en voz aún más queda

-¿Hai?

-Otou-sama… solo pidió que nos presentaramos Neji y yo –dijo esta avergonzada… -gomen

La cara de Naruto se pintó de un leve color azulado, miro a Hinata levemente avergonzado antes de soltar una risotada falsa

-¡Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh… pero porque te disculpas… Hinata-chan… yo ya lo sabía!

-Gomen

-¡Neeeeeeeeeh… no tienes porque…Hinata-chan… de veras!

-Hai… y dicho esto ultimo se hecho a correr junto con sus compañeros los cuales le veían con una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción

-Vamos… muchachos… vamos…

-¿Pero como vas a venir con nosotros? –contesto Sasuke de forma sarcastica, viendo como la cara del Uzumaki volvia a tornarse levemente azulosa –pense que irias a la mansión Hyuga

-¡Cállate!

Hinata rió quedamente, mientras veía como Naruto era sujetado por Shikamaru, el cual evitaba que golpeara al Uchiha… Hinata se encogió en hombros, ni para que preocuparse podrían seguir así todo el día, se volvió hacia su primo

-Vamos… Neji-niisan

-No

-¿Neji? –llamó Tenten sorprendida de que el se negara a hacer algo que mandaba Hinata

-Puedes ir tu sola… porque yo no iré…

-¿Pero… Neji-niisan?

La discusión de los otros termino como si fuera obra de magia, miraron a Neji y luego a Hinata, la cual aún le miraba preocupada, tratar de convencerlo era casi inútil, ya que conociendo a Neji era muy poco probable que lo convenciera

-Otou-sama querrá verte –Neji apretó la lista contra un puño y sin mirar a nadie en particular dijo:

-Si Hiashi-sama quiere verme, sabe donde vivo –contesto el saltando a uno de los tejados dejando a sus compañeros en la puerta.

-¡¡Neji!!

00000

-Estupideces… cosas sin sentido…. Cosas poco utiles…. Cosas… ¿Qué diablos es esto? –dijo Neji tomando un paquete pequeño, donde una cosa viscosa salía de el, Neji miro con odio, ese y el montón de regalos que tenía enfrente de el.

Sentía un enorme deseo de botarlo todo a la basura, ¿cómo era que fueran chicas tan idiotas?

Fue lo primero que pensó cuando regreso a su departamento, puesto que apenas puso un pie en su edificio, un humilde mensajero le entrego el montón de paquetes. Provenientes según dijo de varias de las prometidas del Bouke.

Recordó el horrible entumecimiento en su brazo izquierdo, la venita que le palpitaba en la frente parecía que le iba a estallar, suspiro… y se quejaba cuando solamente era Aori… tiro el paquete viscoso al fondo del bote de basura mientras acariciaba su sien con el dedo pulgar y el índice. El silencio lo invadió, y hubiera durado un rato más así de no ser por una voz femenina que decía toda sarcástica.

-Vaya… hay un montón de chicas tras de ti… Neji-kun

-Si has venido a burlarte –dijo el con voz cansina, reconociendo perfectamente la voz

-¿Crees que haría eso?

-No lo se… tienes un humor muy poco oportuno –dijo Neji mirando a la joven de los chongitos la cual le miraba desde el extremo de la habitación, donde la cortina ondeaba tras de ella. Ni siquiera se molesto en preguntar como había entrado.

-Pero si como me voy a burlar de todos estos maravillos… -dijo ella sarcástica, mirando la mesa en donde estaban el montón de regalos -¿es eso un oso de peluche?

-No lo se y no quiero saberlo –dijo el tirándose en el sillón más cercano con una expresión de chiquillo fastidiado, cerro los ojos, y solo los abrió cuando sintió otro peso sobre el.

-Nejiiiiiiii –llamo ella como si fuera una niña pequeña tratando de convencer a su padre de algún capricho, Neji en cambio seguía en ese absurdo comportamiento, ignorando cualquier muestra de afecto.

-Si es todo lo que has venido a decir…

-Neji

-¡El ventanal por el que entraste esta abierto! –continuo diciendo el, orgulloso de no ceder ante su juego, sin embargo todo orgullo se vino abajo cuando escucho una risita que rápidamente fue convertida en una tos, mientras la suave voz de la joven decía

-Gomeeeeen… el sarcasmo es…

-Es tu mecanismo de defensa frente a situaciones difíciles… lo se

-Hay algo que no sepas –dijo ella poniendo sus codos a sus costados, mirando al Hyuga fijamente

-Nada –contesto el con una sonrisa, Tenten rodeo una de sus piernas con la suya. Mientras su voz dejaba de ser menos infantil dijo preocupada.

-… realmente no vas a ver a Hiashi

-Si voy sería toparme con todas esas… mujeres –dijo el, ante otra palabra poco adecuada para la descripción de ellas.

-Lo se…

-… ¿Realmente quieres eso?

-Para que preguntas cosas de las que ya sabes la respuesta –dijo ella lógicamente. Neji abrazo a la joven.

-¿Crees que alguna sea peor que Aori? –Tenten ahogo una carcajada

-Ninguna puede ser peor que Aori

-No… yo tampoco lo creo –dijo Neji

-Pero lo que si creo… es que te será imposible evadir a Hiashi-sama por mucho tiempo –dijo Tenten con cara de maestra molesta, Neji alzo los ojos, y sin siquiera mirarle dijo:

-Y por lo tanto

-Y por lo tanto creo que tienes que ir a verle –dijo ella mirando el techo, como si dudara de que sus palabras fueran las más acertadas, Neji miro a la joven antes de resoplar

-… iré mañana en la mañana

La joven se repego en su cuerpo, mientras jugaba con el botón de la camisa, como el día pasado.

-Sabía que lo harías…

-¿Lo sabías?

-Hai… después de todo… No podías comportarte como un tonto ¿no eras tu, el que era considerado un genio?

-¿Era? –contesto el alzando una ceja con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, la joven golpeo levemente su hombro

-Eres un arrogante Hyuga –termino ella antes de besarle tierna y largamente en los labios.

00000

-Buenas noches Hinata-sama –por fin en casa pensó la Hyuga una vez que atravesó la enorme puerta de la mansión y vio a una joven mujer sirvienta enfrente de ella.

-Buenas noches –dijo la joven con una sonrisa tierna mientras dejaba su enorme mochila de viaje en la puerta, la cual trato de recoger la sirvienta

-¿Dónde esta Otou-sama? –dijo ella en voz queda mirando a todos lados como si estuviera a punto de utilizar su Byakugan

-Hiashi-sama se encuentra en el salón de te junto con…

-¿Con?

-Las candidatas del…

-Entiendo –dijo ella al tiempo que se descalzaba contesto la sirvienta

-Iré a informarle a su padre que ya ha regresado

-Oh, no por favor, Chyio-chan ya ire yo

-Como quiera la señorita –dijo ella haciendo una inclinación, mientras la Hyuga pasaba por la casa hacia el salón donde estaba su padre. Tocó la puerta con el puño cerrado antes de recibir la indicación de pasar.

Lo que pudo ver ahí, no dejo de sorprenderla en lo más mínimo, había al menos unas treinta mujeres ataviadas con trajes típicos de su país. Todas igual o tal vez más hermosas que la primera prometida que había llegado, vio a Aori, la cual movía su abanico de forma nerviosa parecía bastante molesta. Casi sintió lastima por ella. Enfocó su vista hasta el fondo de la habitación, donde su padre, acompañado de varios hombres más. No conocía a muchos, pero supuso que eran los miembros antiguos de Souke y el Bouke. Mordió su labio, nerviosa antes de hablar

-Otou-sama…

-Hinata puedo ver que has regresado de tu misión –dijo Hiashi antes de levantar la vista del papel

-Hai… ha sido bastante…

-Agradable por lo que me imagino –dijo el mirando a su hija de forma severa, Hinata sabía bien porque esa mirada, su padre seguía siendo severo en cuanto a la idea de ver a su hija salir en una misión junto con Naruto… la primera vez que hicieron ellos una misión en solitario, casi estallo la guerra en la mansión… recordó como tuvo que intervenir la Hokage y el Sanin Jiraya para poderle permitir ir junto a Naruto…(aunque después de todo, si tomaba en cuenta que la vez que perdió su virginidad fue en aquella misión, le daba la razón a su padre)… Hinata sintió que un rubor le cubría, se encogió un poco en hombros antes de contestar

-Mucho… otou-sama –Hiashi volvió su vista hacía los papeles que tenía en la mano.

-Hiashi no seas duro con ella, después de todo apenas es una… -trato de decir uno de los miembros del Souke, un viejito amigable que siempre le había caído muy bien a Hinata, sin embargo el padre de la heredera no le dejo terminar:

-Llama a Neji… por favor Hinata –dijo el como quien no le da importancia al asunto

-¿… a Neji?

-Hai… al Hyuga del Bouke –dijo uno de los hombres del Bouke en ese momento, Hinata se sintió aún más nerviosa

-Es que… Neji-niisan no se encuentra –Hinata pudo ver como todas las mujeres comenzaban a hablar entre ellas, iba a desatarse el caos, de eso no cabía duda

-Pero di la orden a los encargados ¿acaso no se las dieron?

-Hai… hai… ellos las dieron

-¿Entonces?

-Solo que creo… que… Neji no se sentía bien

-No puedes mentirle a alguien del clan Hyuga… y menos con una excusa tan patetica

-Hiashi por favor –dijo el viejito que parecía el más amable de todos –seguramente Neji tenía algun motivo para faltar…

-Pero Shibume-san

-Tuvieron un largo recorrido… seguramente venía cansado

-Hai… tienes razón… tiene toda la razón… Neji-niisan veía muy cansado –dijo Hinata esperando que aquella respuesta fuera suficiente.

-¡Pero entonces! –dijo Aori levantándose encolerizada del tatami -¡toda este tiempo que hemos estado aquí!... ¡no sirve de nada!... ¡prometieron que hablaríamos con el Hyuga del Bouke antes del compromiso!

-Cierra la boca Aori de la hierba –dijo el uno de los ancianos, el cual el miro de forma gélida, la joven apretó el abanico contra un puño y le miro como una niña berrinchuda. –el genio Hyuga no esta hoy… pero lo estará mañana verdad ¿Hyuga del Souke?

Hinata sintió un escalofrío miro a su padre, y luego al viejecito simpático, el cual le hacía señas con la cabeza de que accedería, Hinata accedió con un suave movimiento

-¿Esto es todo… Otou-sama?

-No… Hinata… hay ago más

-¿Si Otou-sama?

-Si vez a su amiga… la sensei, Tenten… dile que se presente aquí…

-¿Tenten?

-Si… todas las candidatas del Bouke ya tendrían que estar aquí

Hinata se sorprendió tanto al oír eso, pudo ver a su padre con una leve sonrisa en los labios y esta accedió levemente con la cabeza y tras ver a Aori, la cual estaba que echaba chispas, salió de la habitación con un suave y elegante movimiento.

-Me encargare de comunicárselo a Tenten-san y a Neji-niisan

00000

-¿Has oído?

-Si lo he escuchado

-Pero es acaso una broma

-Hiashi-san parecía muy serio, y no parece ser de los que hacen bromas

-Pero… realmente esa campesina es una seleccionada para el Bouke, no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo –dijo Aori, mientras una lagrimas de desesperación, luchaban por salir de sus ojos, su hermano Anji le miraba como quien mira a un niño pequeño y no sin dar ciertas muestras de fastidio contesto.

-Eso era obvio Aori

-Pero…

-Esa mujer es hermosa, inteligente y encantadora… claro que Hiashi le iba a escoger

-Pero… como dices eso…

-Sin embargo –dijo su hermano con una pose de sabelotodo –carece de lo más importante para los Hyuga una buena cuna… algo que no puedo aunque quiera cambiar

-¡Pero una buena cuna no puede!

-Claro que puede acaso no sabes de… Mameha

-¿Mameha?

00000

-Le encantaba… no podría decir exactamente que era lo que más le gustaba de ella, tal vez era su olor, el cual lo impregnaba tambien a el, o tal vez la sonrisa gentil que siempre le dedicaba, o tal vez el hecho de que ella había sido capaz de hacerle olvidar las reglas que le habían tenido atado por toda la vida miro a la castaña dormir desnuda a su lado, sonrió orgulloso, por primera vez se sentía libre, beso con ternura su hombro… escucho a Tenten suspirar a su lado y decir entre sueños su nombre, mientras se acurrucaba bajo las sabanas y su brazo, Neji acarició uno de sus mechones castaños, no había una sola parte de ella que no le gustara.

Un crujido cerquita de la ventana le hizo ponerse en alerta. Miro en la oscuridad tentado a usar su técnica especial, antes de poder darse cuenta quien era el que irrumpía en su habitación….

-¿Quién… -hablo en voz bajita temiendo despertar a Tenten

-Neji-niisan… soy yo –dijo una suave voz, la cual reconoció como la de su prima

-¡Hinata-sama!

-He venido a hablar contigo… Neji-niisan –dijo ella en la misma voz bajita, mientras se acercaba, hacía la cama, mientras había algo que no le acaba de cuadrar en la situación…

Neji sintió arder la cara, estaba oscuro, y su prima todavía no se había dado cuenta de la bochornosa situación en la que se encontraba, si Hinata, seguía aproximándose no solo se daría cuenta de la situación, sino que también acabaría por despertar a Tenten. Neji miro a su prima y a la chica a su lado, Hinata no era ninguna tonta, de un momento a otro se daría cuenta, así que lo único que le quedaba por hacer, era salvar el sueño de Tenten y de paso también salvarla de aquella penosa situación.

-Hinata-sama… puedes esperar afuera… por favor

-¿Afuera?

-Si afuera –dijo el con la misma voz queda, sintiéndose avergonzado y ahora estupido. Hinata miro a Neji y luego ignorando el hecho de que estaba a un lado de su primo dio un par de pasos, para ver un poco mejor al lado de Neji…

La cara de Hinata se puso toda roja, se dio vuelta en redondo, y tartamudeando un poco contesto lo más bajito que pudo:

-Hai… hai… esperare afuera

El Hyuga no tardo más de un minuto en salir, llevaba apenas unos pantalones negros y una camisa sin mangas, se sentó delante de su prima con un gesto de molestia, Hinata aún no podía verlo a la cara, se sentía demasiado apenada. Siempre supo que entre el y Tenten había química, inclusive entre ella y sus amigas habían hecho conjeturas sobre lo lejos que habían llegado ese par, lo más atrevido fue dicho por Temari, pero ni siquiera aquella situación de una situación de manoseo en un closet se acercaba a la realidad.

-Te escucho

-Gomen…

-¿Viniste solo a disculparte?

-No sabía… yo jamás pensé… que Tenten y tu…

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí… Hinata-sama

-Hai –accedió ella con la cabeza toda avergonzada

-Cosas que ni siquiera yo sabía de mi… -dijo Neji mirando hacia la pared –solo espero que…

-No te preocupes… yo no diré nada…

-…. Arigato…

-…

-Ahora… a que debo el honor de tu visita a casi la media noche… debe ser algo muy importante

-Lo es –dijo Hinata olvidando por unos segundos lo que había visto en aquel cuarto se pudo muy derecha y miro a Neji toda preocupada –Otou-sama exige verte

-¿Hiashi-sama?

-Hai… he llegado a casa… y no solo el estaba… había varios miembros del Souke, y uno de parte del Bouke, supongo… nunca lo había visto

-Debe ser el representante del Bouke

-Eso temo

-¿Hinata-sama?

-¿Si?

-¿Han estado todas las mujeres esas verdad?

-Hai… hay muchas… incluyendo a Aori…

Neji se mordió un labio

-Lo sabía…

-Por favor Neji-niisan… Otou-sama… quiere que…

-Ya antes lo había hablado con Tenten… me imaginaba que eso podía pasar… iré allá mañana por la mañana

La cara de Hinata se relajo al instante en el que el contesto de aquella manera una hermosa sonrisa ilumino su rostro antes de que contestara alegre:

-… hai…

-No te preocupes Hinata-sama… estaré ahí mañana

-Hai… entonces… me retiro Neji-niisan

-Gracias por todo

-Ahh… por cierto

-¿Algo más?

-Otou-sama pidió que se presentará… tambien Tenten

-Tenten

-Hai… dijo que todas las candidatas del Bouke debían de estar mañana

-Ya veo

-Neji-niisan… ¿eso significa que Tenten tambien es una de las seleccionadas?

-Así es Hinata-sama –dijo este con una sonrisa

-Tomaste una excelente decisión

-No solo yo…

-Entiendo… buenas noches… Neji-niisan… me retiro…

-Hinata-sama

-¿Si?

-Espera por favor… hay algo más que quiero pedirte…

00000

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… es tan tarde!

-Konichiwa… -dijo Neji apariendo en el extremo de la habitación mientras veía saltar a la shinobie de la cama con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, miro al Hyuga el cual parecía realmente divertido con su cara

-Maldita sea me quede dormida… nunca me quedo dormida –dijo Tenten saliendo de la cama envuelta en sábanas -¡voy a llegar tardísimo a clases!... ¡necesito una ducha! –dijo esta viendo a Neji el cual aún llevaba el cabello mojado, suponía que el ya había tomado una.

-El baño… esta

-¡Se donde esta el baño!

-Hai –dijo ella mientras Neji escuchaba el grifo de agua abrise y luego la joven exclamar toda molesta

-¡Esta fría!

-El grifo del agua caliente… es

-Si la otra… gracias –Neji escucho los pasos descalzos de la joven de un lado al otro, mientras el permanecía afuera del baño escuchando el agua caer contra la piel de Tenten.

-¡Porque no me despertaste… voy a llegar tan tarde!

-Parecías estar muy cansada

-No puedo estar cansada cuando tengo mis clases… ¡que dirán los niños!

-Que su sensei pasó una gran noche

-Muy gracioso Hyuga… kuso… ¿Dónde esta mi ropa?

-¿Tu ropa?

-Hai… Neji…mi ropa con lo que una chica sale generalmente a la calle -dijo la joven saliendo del baño con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, seguramente aquel había sido el baño más rápido que había tomado en su vida pero no le importaba, ahora lo más importante era encontrar algo con que vestirse, miro a Neji de forma acusante, el parecía interesado en ver algo que tenía dentro de una enorme caja rectangular

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi ropa?

-La metí a la lavadora

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¡Y ahora con que voy a vestirme no puedo salir así!

-No, no puedes –dijo el mirando totalmente despreocupado, mientras Tenten se ponía como loca, mirando a todos lados como si pudiera encontrar algo que le sirviera, cosa que no hizo por mucho tiempo, dado que apenas unos segundos pasados sintió como el Hyuga del Bouke, le ponía algo sobre los hombros, una tela grande y suave.

-¿Neji?

-Te quedara bien –dijo el, dándole la vuelta para mirarla, la expresión de Tenten no podía ser más extraña

-¿Qué demonios? –dijo esta dándose cuenta de que lo que tenía puesto era un kimono hermoso de una seda exquisita, por un segundo pensó que era el suyo que había comprado en aquel bonito pueblo de las aguas termales, pero se dio cuenta de que el color era totalmente diferente, era gris oscuro con unos bordados de mariposas en los extremos, las cuales daban una impresión de estar bordados con hilos de oro, y por lo pesado que sentía la tela, Tenten supuso que si. -¿Qué es esto?

-Un kimono –dijo Neji indicándole que se pusiera las mangas en su lugar y lo acomodara bien

-Lo se pero…

-Lee ha hablado en la mañana con la Hokage, estarás libre de tus clases por el día de hoy

-Pero… no entiendo

-No darás tus clases

-¿Por qué?... y ¿Por qué este kimono?

-Estarás libre de tus clases el día de hoy, para presentarte en la mansión Hyuga como una de las candidatas a ser hija de Bouke

Tenten casi sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies acaso era una broma, sabía que no porque ya antes se lo había dicho el, pero no creía que fuera tan pronto… trato de decir algo razonable, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue:

-¿QUE?... pero yo no puedo ir… ni siquiera… ¿además porque ahora… no se supone que será durante la ceremonia de…

-La ceremonia se llevara a cabo como habían previsto… solo que antes quieren verme… es decir… vernos

-Cielos…

-Te dejare para que te cambies… tu ropa interior esta limpia sobre la cama… el obi y todo lo demás esta en esa caja… además creo que Hinata te trajo algo para que te maquilles o algo así –dijo

-¿Hinata… Lee? –Tenten le miro extrañada, ¿qué era lo que había pasado cuando durmió?... así que su secreto ya había sido revelado, ya se imaginaba la cara que habría puesto Lee, miro a Neji, había escogido bien a las dos personas para guardar el secreto, miro la tela por una segunda vez, parecía de verdad estar en un cuento de hadas.

-Es un kimono hermoso

-Me alegra que te guste… es lo único que quedo de mi madre

00000

Tenten salió a los pocos segundos, miro a Neji con la boca abierta, nunca lo había visto tan elegante, había cambiado su traje de entrenamientos por uno totalmente diferente, negro en su totalidad con unos bordes dorados en el extremo, el símbolo de la familia Hyuga estaba grabado en la espalda de el, tal como el Uchiha llevaba el suyo. Nunca lo había visto, incluso creyó, que los Hyuga no tenían un escudo familiar, pero eso era ilógico, después de todo era la familia más antigua y renombrada. Imposible no tenerlo, Tenten estaba tan embobada viéndole que no se percato en que momento toda la atención del Hyuga se presto en ella.

-¿Tenten? –dijo Neji mirándole fijamente, estaba preciosa, tal como la había visto en la tienda de kimonos, lucía encantadora, incluso tal vez más, dado que esta vez había hecho sus chongitos de una forma más elaborada, dándole un aspecto mucho más maduro del que ya de por si era.

-No me mires así… me apenas

-Estas hermosa –dijo este besándole apasionadamente, Tenten le miró extrañada, vio en sus ojos un poco de temor, sabía lo que sentía, ella también estaba muerta de miedo. Así que le correspondió de igual manera.

-Todo va a salir bien Neji-kun… te lo prometo

A Tenten le temblaban las rodillas cuando llego a la mansión Hyuga ya antes había estado ahí, pero nunca se había sentido así de nerviosa, miro la enorme puerta y luego a Neji el cual la insito a pasar con un movimiento de su cabeza. Tenten trato de hablar pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca, volvió a ver a Neji mientras sus piernas parecían haberse hecho tan pesadas como el cemento.

Casi tuvo el subido deseo de huir, pero agradecio que llego su angel guardían

-¡¡¡¡¡¡WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW TENTEN ESTAS HERMOSA!!!!!!!!!

-¿Qué? ¿Lee?... ¿pero que estas haciendo aquí?

-¡Mirate nada más! –dijo Lee caminando alrededor de ella, mientras esta sentía que la vergüenza transpiraba por cada poro de su piel.

-Basta ya Lee –dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras Lee sonreía lleno de admiración.

-Es cierto lo que dijiste, Tenten se ve bastante bien con este kimono Neji –dijo Lee, alzando un dedo como señal de aprobación.

-Arigato –respondió en voz queda la kunoichi, la cual sintió un enorme deseo de besarle, pero se contuvo y tras abrazar al Jounin, de la siempre actitud positiva le dedico una bonita mirada al Hyuga, el cual opto por quitar una motita de polvo de sus ropas, como si no estuviera interesado en ver muestras de afecto.

-Tenten-chan –dijo de forma cariñosa Lee, mientras se soltaba de su abrazo –por favor, te arrugaras el kimono

-Hai, hai –dijo en voz queda la joven, la cual pasaba una mano por sus ojos secando una que otra lagrimilla que luchaba por salir de ella. Neji permitió que ella pasara, antes de darse vuelta y agradecer de forma casi muda al guerrero, el cual hizo una pose cool, antes de desaparecer de su vista.

-Me sorprende que hayas decidido llamar a…

-Situaciones extremas medidas extremas

-Son buenos amigos… me alegro que confíes, en el y en Hinata…

-….Hinata-sama… es una historia totalmente diferente

-¿Qué?

-Neji-niisan… Tenten-san… ya… ah… Tenten-san…. Estas

-¿…?

-Hermosa –dijo ella mirándole como una madre cariñosa mira a su hija, Tenten accedió levemente

-Todo gracias a Neji… y a ti… según tengo entendido –contesto Tenten con una sonrisa, esperando recibir una parecida, sin embargo vio como la cara de la Hyuga, se ponía toda roja, y empezaba a tartamudear, muy avergonzada.

-…. Otou-sama… los esta esperando… en el… en el salón del te –dijo ella haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran, Tenten enarco una ceja, antes de volverse hacia Neji y una vez de que aseguro de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, le contesto:

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué fue que?

-La cara que puso Hinata… ¡tu sabes algo!

-Lo se

-¿Y?

-¿Y?

-¿No vas a decírmelo?

-Créeme… no te gustará saberlo

Tenten miro toda furibunda a Neji, antes de seguir caminando toda enojada, enojo que paso pronto al ver como varias sirvientas, especialmente las mayores, le veían todas asustadas, como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-No tengo ni idea –dijo Neji con la misma mirada de extrañeza, vió a un par de sirvientas, las cuales murmuraban algo entre ellas, casi estuvo tentado de detenerse y preguntarles porque esa cara, pero seguramente no era nada, tal vez solo estaban sorprendidas de lo hermosa que lucía la joven.

Neji se detuvo bruscamente, frente a una puerta, obligando a Tenten a hacer lo mismo la cual vio la puerta y luego a el.

-¿Aquí es?

-Si

-… estoy nerviosa

-Hay motivos para estarlo –admitió el mientras le dedicaba una ultima sonrisa a la joven antes de abrir la puerta.

Le había advierto su prima la noche pasada, todas aquellas mujeres estarían presentes, el mismo lo sabía, pero incluso en ese momento se sintió molesto.

- … disculpen la tardanza… Hiashi-sama –dijo este inclinando la cabeza como señal de respeto a el, y a varios de los comensales, y las muchas mujeres que le veían impacientes y con sonrisas tontas en el rostro.

Neji miró hasta el fondo de la habitación, se sintió unos segundos como un extraño, solo conocía a Hiashi y al viejito simpático, a los otros miembros los desconocía, pero supuso que eran los miembros antiguos del Bouke, vio al más anciano, tenía una cara de prepotencia, entorno sus ojos, seguramente aquel hombre era el que había decidido que su padre muriera por el clan Hyuga.

-Ven y sientate a nuestro lado Neji –dijo su tío de forma elegante, Neji accedió con la cabeza antes de tomar del brazo a Tenten indicándole que pasara.

-Gracias… pero si no les molesta, me sentare junto a la sensei Tenten.

Dijo este viendo con satisfacción la cara de boba que ponía la joven de los chongitos y la cara de furia de Aori.

El más anciano, miro a Tenten sorprendiéndose, al igual que su tío, no es que antes no la hubiera visto, pero ahora con ese kimono lucía algo diferente. Más madura, más bonita, y sobre todo más parecida a:

-Mameha-san –dijo el miembro al cual Neji desconocía, Neji le miro extrañado

-¿Mameha? –dijo Neji con una mirada que le extraño, Tenten miró a Neji, el cual le siguió viendo totalmente serio y confuso. -¿quién es Mameha?

-Neji por favor… pasa y sientate con nosotros

-Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones Hyuga-san –dijo el anciano desconocido para el.

Neji volteo a ver a Tenten la cual accedio mudamente y dejando que pasara, y ella se sento junto a las demás mujeres lo más alejada que pudo de Aori. Sintiendo una extraña desazón al verlo alegarse por algun motivo sin explicación alguna, a pesar de lo cerca que estaban lo siento más lejos que nunca.

Hola que tal, el nombre, si alguien leyo el libro de memorias de un Geisha, podrán darse cuenta de de que ahí lo saque, me encanto tanto ese nombre, que dije tengo que ponerlo por ahí… esas necesidades de lectora compulsiva que a veces le agarran a una. Realmente este personaje va de más… si lo iba a poner, pero así como dato curioso, no como algo meramente más importante, en fin, me alargo demasiado, mil gracias a quien ha leido y dejado sus reviews, graxx por todo. Un besote.

P.D.espero no se les este haciendo demasiado largo el fic, jeje, según ideas mias, había planeado este capitulo para 12 y miren nada más que largo va

**AkanedeDiethel****.-** Hola, jamás pense que alguien estuviera tan atenta de mi fic, es bonito ver como alguien se hace adicto a algo que uno hace (cof, cof, ue vanidosa cof cof) Graxx por tus comentarios. Lamento mucho lo de tu gripe, ojala te mejores pronto.

**Winry-chan.-**Graxxx, e hice este fic, algo Light, por k no me gusta mucho el lemmon subido de tono, me alegra ver que te haya gustado. Graxx por tus comentarios.

**Haruno-samy****.-** Yep, como tu lo dices, hasta que cayo,,, jaja, respecto a tu idea cuando lleguen a Konoha, pues si las cosas van a cambiar un pokitin, y va a haber más relacion entre ellos dos, k creo k ya hacia falta. Mil graxxx por tus comentarios nos estamos leyendo.

**Miinaru.-** Hi de vd me sorprende cuando me dicen k se lo avientan de un jalon k mira si k esta largito. Espero luego no tengas problemas con tu madre por culpa de fic, por k luego me agarra la reconcomia, jiji, de vd me alegra k te guste mi version de cómo Tenten y Neji quedarian juntos, solo una medida drastica pa ese par, me alegra k no veas tan mal mi lemon, no me considero la mejor del mundo, pero le hecho ganas, un beso nos estamos leyendo bye

**omtatelo****.-** Siiii, me tarde un pokito y por eso trate de actualizar lo más pronto posible pa compensar, el compromiso ya en la puerta realmente, hoy ya pudieron ver como las cosas van cambiando.

**aomi-chan.- ¡**HI! Me alegra muuuucho que te haya gustado, gracias por tus porras, me hacen mucho bien en este momento de hecho, jeje. Graxx nos estamos leyendo k tu tmb estes bien.

**kissej-sama****.-** Así pasa yo he perdido un monton de fics, buenos por eso todos los k me gustan desde ahora les pongo alerta, me alegra mucho k ahora seas fan de esta bonita pareja la cual a mi me encanta, (obvio vd) graxx por tus animos seguire… y gracias a ti por leer mis locuras, nos estamos leyendo.

**Kalliope Kaitos.-** 2 semanas creo k fue lo que me tarde, me alegra k te haya gustado, tuve muchas dudas, por k como viste el lemon no me acabo de convencer, k bueno k te gusto el titulo aun k realmente me lo robe de Silvio Rodríguez, ese tipo me encanta, y si lo se he puesto muy pocas escenas entre Shikamaru y Temari, pero si pongo más, me saldria un super fic largísimo k ya de por si jaja si hay una regalada de hermanos te tendre en la lista, no lo dudes, graxx por tus comentarios y tu buena vibra.

**Alexa Hiwatari****.-** k bueno k te guste, espero k te haya gustado mi capitulo nos estamos leyendo un besote.

**MirchuS.-** Gracias pero lo se, lo mio no es lemon, no es lo mio, lo hago demasiado rosa, a veces, no recuerdo k me hayas mencionado k Neji era tu personaje fav. Pero lo intui, jiji, mil gracias por tus comentarios nos estamos leyendo.

**The Shade Ghost****.-** Hola k tal, me ha encantado tu review, siempre me rio como loca cuando lo leo, es tan hermoso ver k a alguien le gusta algo tuyo, (lagrimitas de orgullo), me gustan mucho tus reviews, largos, siempre me entusiasma ver k no piensan k apesto en el lemon.

**Potters-light****.-** k wueno k te haya gustado, en cuanto a lo del Bouke, pos ya viene la parte fea del asunto la selección y todo lo incomodo k va a ser, drama de mi parte, pero todo siempre acaba bien, lo prometo. El capitulo k me has dicho no he tenido oportunidad de verlo, espero poder hacerlo pronto pero últimamente he tenido algunos problemas con mi Internet y veamos en cual me puedo colar para verlo, graxx. (supongo k este capitulo es de Tenten y Neji vd?)

**Luna Elric Hyuuga.-** Gracias, me alegra ver k te guste, y ver k a alguien lo guste lo k una hace, k wonito se siente, espero te haya gustado el fic, mil graxx por tus comentarios nos estamos leyendo.

**Neji-chica -NejiLoveTenten-**Neeeh, debe haber mejores fics por ahí, lo k pasa es k casi no hay fics de Tenten y Neji, me alegra k te haya gustado mi capitulo intento de lemon fic, mil gracias por tus comentarios.

**Chica-anime 4ever****.-** Creo k no hay nadie k niege k Neji ta buenisimo, (yo te apoyo, yo te apoyo), gracias por tu apoyo, es lo k me hace continuar, esperare tus reviews, gracias por todo.

**Busu.-** graxx y el lemon, ya me siento menos mal, pero hay k aceptarlo, no es lo mio, seguire lo más pronto k pueda lo prometo, graxx por tus comentarios y buena vibra.

**conchito****.-** una fan de kiba, a mi tmb me guta, pero no es de mis favoritos como puedes ver, jaja se me hace cruel dejar a Chouji sin pareja, no toy segura… (cada oveja con su pareja) a Gaara le iba a poner a alguna de sus alumnas, pero ante una inminente critica, creo k mejor lo dejo solo jaja, graxx por tus comentarios nos estamos leyendo

**hitomimiri.-** Graxx gaara saldra muy pokito, pero bueno, no sabia k te gustara… en fin, graxx por tus comentarios nos estamos leyendo un beso.

**Saku Fanel****.-** creo k todas deseamos ser tenten en ese momento, por fin nuestro neji ya es un hombre jaja, graxx por tus comentarios nos estamos leyendo, un beso. **KAKAxPAMExNEJI.-**hola!! q bueno q actualizaste... me encanto la descripcion de neji de paranoico obsesivo y con tendencias suicidas!! ese es mi neji!!... por cierto ya quiero que llegue la boda!!

**eXa-anime****.-** no por favor no podria cargar con muertes en mi conciencia k gusto k te haya gustado el lemon, me inspiro en una chava k escribe muy bonito, más o menos tiene ese estilo y trato de parecerme un pokitin. Se me hizo chistosa tu parte seria, es divertida tmb, mil graxx por tus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo un beso del tamaño del mundo.

**Misha.-** graxxx seguiro un beso

**Asura Aoi.-** je, si es un dios o no, ta muy cerca de selo, de si es lime o lemon, no seeeeeeee, ni idea, toy medio confudida igual k tu, me alegra k te haya gustado mi momento romantico dejemoslo asi, graxx por tus comentarios nos estamos leyendo un beso.

**SasuSaku-NejiTenten.-** No malos no… son solo chicos serios con su corazoncito, y si después de una docena de capitulos a Neji se le olvidaron las reglas, bueno no se le olvidaron pero por primera vez las dejo por un lado. Graxx por tus porras, me animan. Un beso.

**L.I.T**- Hi, k bueno k te haya gustado me alegro mucho, espero te haya gustado este capitulo un beso cuidate.


	14. Verdades

**Verdades**

-Mameha –pensó Neji mirando de forma inquisitiva a los ancianos del Bouke¿quien era Mameha? nunca había oído ese nombre... si bien, tenía que ser sincero, cuando le presto el kimono de su madre a Tenten pensó que tal vez la confundirían con su madre, pero ella no se llamaba Mameha, su nombre era Nitta Hatsumono.

Era extraño, Neji miró a Tenten entre las chicas, se sintió culpable, se veía levemente nerviosa, sabía como debía estar, el tambien odiaba todas esas ceremonias fastuosas.

Y como si nada más importara, dejo de escuchar los falsos discursos y la bienvenida calurosa bienvenida que les daba el Souke, bienvenida a la que no se unio Neji, dado que no movió ni un músculo haciendoles entender a las presentes que el no estaba nada de acuerdo en ello, má bien, el prefería posar su vista en algo más agradable, la hermosa kunoichi que estaba a unos metros de el, la cual no se percato ni un segundo de que la vista de Neji estaba puesta ella, dado que miraba a Hiashi con una extrema concentración, incluso daba la impresión de que quería aprenderse todo lo que estaba diciendo.

Neji sonrió...

-Es muy bonita –dijo una voz a su lado, Neji miró de soslayo, para pronto supo quien era, el viejecillo simpatico que le caía bien a Hinata, a ella, pero a el no tanto, le molestaba que siempre estaba hablando, un chiste, un comentario, un algo, pero siempre estaba hablando, frunció el ceño, por un momento le recordo a Naruto.

-¿Perdón? –respondió el.

-La chica con la que llegaste es muy guapa… no es raro, las kunoichis de la hoja son siempre encantadoras –dijo el con un tono de voz, demasiado lascivo para la su edad.

Neji frunció la nariz, esperando que aquel intercambio de palabras acabara rápido… cosa dudo mucho, dado que la siguiente pregunta fue:

-¿Y es tu novia?

-…

-¿Lo es? –Neji le miro de soslayo¿que tenía que responderle?... bien sabía lo que no era, no era su novia… eso era cierto… pero tampoco sabía lo que era… era algo más que amiga… miro el piso luego de recapacitar una respuesta:

-… no… no… lo es –negó el con la cabeza –ella es… una buena amiga -dijo el sabiendo que no era una respuesta de lo todo cierta, miro a otro lado mientras el anciano miraba a Neji con una sonrisa divertida

-Que lastima… estoy seguro que si hubieras dicho que si… el Bouke hubiera tenido consideraciones con ella, después de todo debe ser una buena guerrera, es muy bonita y mira que elegancia… -dijo el viejo mirando a Tenten la cual en ese momento retiraba un flequillo de sus ojos - pero no te preocupes… una dama como esa, (si es solamente tu amiga) siempre puede encontrar a alguien más… como mira… aquel muchacho… que ha estado junto a la puerta –dijo el anciano como para picarle.

_"muchacho"_

Palabras magicas, Neji ignoro su falso interes, al escuchar la palabra clave de la conversación: "muchacho", Neji dirigió con rapidez su vista hacía la puerta donde pudo ver a la persona más detestable del mundo recargada junto a ella.

-Anji – dijo el mirando con un inconfundible odio al muchacho, el cual veía descaradamente a Tenten, la cual seguía tan interesada en el discurso de Hyuga que no prestaba demasiada atención en quien la viera o la dejara de ver.

-Es un idiota –dijo en voz queda el anciano

-¿Cómo dice?

-Lo he estado viendo desde que llego

-...

-Procura cortejar a todas las jóvenes y es obvio que no le interesa ninguna… bueno tal vez una…

-A Tenten

-Bien es muy guapa… a cualquier joven le gustaría… incluso a varios miembros les gusta… -Neji sintió como un baldazo de agua fría, había olvidado algo importante… los miembros… y tambien lo que habían dicho al verla:

-Los miembros –dijo Neji como recapacitando

-¿Si?

-Mencionaron un nombre antes... cuando entre junto con ella

-¿A Mameha?

-Hai…Mameha

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-Pensé que…

-¿Si?

-Es decir… -trato de decir el, en la voz más queda que pudo procurando que nadie le escuchara -¿usted sabe quien era?

Una sonrisa de satisfacción de anciano sabio, surco su arrugada cara y no sin verse muy contento contesto:

-Lo se

-… ¿lo sabe?

-Todos los Hyuga lo sabemos… -dijo el mirando a Neji, y después de palmearle el hombro contesto -o por lo menos los que tenemos edad para recordarle… era muy hermosa… mucho muy hermosa

Neji se sintió satisfecho al escuchar aquello, al menos podría obtener respuestas:

-¿Se parecía a Tenten?

-¿Tenten?

-La joven que ha entrado junto conmigo

-Ah… aquella jovencita… -dijo el mirando a Tenten, movió la cabeza hacia un lado mientras le veía y contestaba -bien… si… y no… -Neji entorno los ojos, esa no era una respuesta, pero siguió escuchando al anciano con mucho interes -tenía el color de cabello de ella…castaño –dijo el con una sonrisa amplia, pero esa sonrisa se apago cuando vió a Tenten - pero sus ojos eran diferentes… mucho más…

-¿Mucho más que? –interrumpió Neji

-Gelidos… además su color tambien era diferente… azules si mal no recuerdo –dijo el anciano como entornando los ojos procurando recordar un poco el fisico de aquella mujer que le resultaba desconocida para Neji

-¿Quién era? –dijo este intrigado de las palabras del anciano y supo que obtendría respuesta de no ser por la interrupción de su tío.

-Neji

-Si Hiashi-sama –dijo este fulminando con la mirada a aquel que distrajo su atención, su tío le veía de forma severa y sin dejar de verle, contestó a modo de regaño

-No has dado la bienvenida a las jóvenes… -Neji alzó las cejas… miro al grupo de chicas enfrente de el… que ganas de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras el, pero no podía hacerlo, 20 años de tradición se lo impedian. Miro nuevamente al grupo, posando su vista en la bonita joven de los chongitos

-… bienvenidas… gracias por estar aquí -contestó el con un tono de voz que daba a entender que no estaba nada de acuerdo con tenerlas en su casa, pero realmente que podía hacer en ese momento nada realmente.

Las chicas empezaron a hablar entre ellas, y una Aori toda altiva se alzó y con una profunda inclinación respondió a sus palabras:

-El honor es nuestro Hyuga-san –Neji permaneció inmóvil mirandole, detestaba a aquella mujer y más aún que estuviera en su misma casa, alzó una ceja como señal de desprecio, mientras veía como la mayoría de las mujeres a consecuencia de aquellas palabras de Aori, hacían reverencias cada vez más rimbombantes.

Neji vió a todas y cada una, eran hermosas, pero la que atrajo su atención en ese momento, fue aquella joven la cual no movió ni un músculo, permanecía sentada mirandole con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Su Tenten, se veía mejor que cualquiera de aquellas mujeres, llena de orgullo y fuerza, sin inclinarse hacía nadie, ni siquiera hacía el. Neji se sintió complacido. Después de todos esos años juntos, al parecer le había contagiado, algo de su arrogancia.

Tenten le siguó mirando, divertida, le gustaba ver su cara de problemas, aunque tratara de disimularla con una expresión hermetica de chico malo, levantó la cabeza altiva para hacerle una señal de asentimiento, Neji accedió levemente con un movimiento de cabeza, haciendo aún más feliz a la joven, realmente estaban conectados, miro a su alrededor, mientras la sonrisa de satisfacción se incrementaba, en ese momento ya no creía que era podía ser la heredera del clan Hyuga ahora estaba segura, iba a ser la prometida de Neji, no porque fuera más hermosa que las chicas ahí presentes, sino porque nadie más que ella lo merecía, y el tampoco se merecía a otra mujer mejor que ella.

-Tenten-san –escuchó Tenten suavemente casi como un susurro, Tenten extrañada de que alguien le conociera volteo poniendose en alerta, pero bajo la guardia al ver que el que le hablaba era un conocido.

-Anji-san… -dijo ella reconociendo al muchacho delante de ella, era el joven encantador de la Hierba, sonrió amablemente. –no sabía que estaba aquí –dijo ella en voz queda temiendo que fueran reprendidos por algunos de los presentes, pero al parecer, no habría otro discurso de bienvenida pronto, puesto que Hiashi se había levantado de su lugar y había salido de la habitación unos segundos antes, lo cual permitió que el ambiente se relajara un poco y todo el mundo empezara a hablar.

-Casi no te reconozco… estas hermosa –dijo el con la misma sonrisilla encantadora, Tenten llevó una mano a sus mejillas, pensando el porque a Neji podía caerle tan mal, un joven tan simpatico y atento como aquel.

-Arigato –contestó esta encogiendo un poco la cabeza, levemente apenada –pero no solo yo me llevo el credito, todo esto es gracias a Neji –dijo ella mirado al Hyuga, el cual ya no le veía, parecía estar buscando con la mirada al anciano aquel con el que había estado hablando, seguramente tenía algo importante que preguntarle.

-¿Neji-san? –dijo Anji alzando las cejas mirando hacia la comitiva.

-Hai… me ha ayudado bastante –dijo ella, sin mirar al joven y viendo hacia la mesa Hyuga, en donde el contaco visual con Neji aún no era posible, en cambio, Anji, no se veía nada contento con aquella falta de interes en su persona.

-Me imagino… me imagino –dijo el volviendo a poner la sonrisa en su rostro, al tiempo que Tenten volteaba a verle

-Por cierto ¿que haces aquí?… no esperaba verte…

-Estoy aquí para acompañar a Aori… de no ser por ser su hermano no se me hubiese permitido la entrada

-Vaya… Aori-dijo esta sintiendo la sangre hervir con la sola mensión del nombre de aquella mujer, aún no olvidaba que se había metido en la alcoba de Neji, y lo había besado… Tenten apretó las manos y casi lamento no haber cargado sus pergaminos de invocación. –No le he visto –mintió hacía apenas unos segundos que había hecho su reverencía, tendría que haber estado ciega para no verle, pero no quería hablar de esa mujer.

-Debe estar por ahí –dijo el sin prestarle mayor importancia al asunto –pero no es por eso, por lo que vengo a hablar contigo Tenten-san

-¿Ah no?

-No… más bien… quería ver de cerca tu kimono –dijo este levantando la mano de Tenten en para ver la tela –es hermoso –y dicho esto beso su mano con delicadeza.

-Gracias… -dijo ella con las mejillas encendidas, estaba desacostumbrada que alguien alabará tanto su ropa y ella misma, Neji por lo pronto había dejado de insitir hablar con el anciano en aquel momento, puesto que había salido poco después de Hiashi, seguramente tendrían algo que hablar.

Defraudado por la falta de respuestas, prefirió mirar algo que al menos le alegrara el día… cosa que no fue más que lo contrario, al ver a la joven maestra de armas, con las mejillas encendidas y un, no muy agradable Anji besando su mano de forma galante. Sintió como si un demonio interior bramara por la sangre de Anji.

-Como la portadora y a su vez… como fue la dueña

-Hai… -dijo Tenten retirando la mano de la suya con las mejillas coloradas –tengo entendido que la madre de Neji era muy hermosa

-…bien… eso dicen –dijo el con una sonrisa –pero la madre de Neji-san no ha sido la dueña de ese kimono

-¿Qué? –dijo Tenten frunciendo el ceño mientras veía al joven, por primera vez, le vió como seguramente le miraba Neji, la sonrisa que siempre le profesaba no le parecía para nada sincera y menos en ese momento.

-Es lo que se dice –dijo el encogiendose en hombros, Tenten se sintió bastante molesta, estaba indicando aquel tipo, que el sabía mucho más que Neji, ese kimono era de la madre de Neji y el no tenía porque mentir en algo como aquello.

-… Neji me lo ha prestado… -dijo Tenten –el me ha dicho que es de su madre… el sabría que…

-Seguramente, seguramente –dijo el con la misma sonrisa falsa – pero yo… como originario de la hierba creo que puedo reconocer una ropa de la hierba con facilidad… el estampado… los textiles… es muy sencillo –Tenten levanto las mangas para verlo, ella conocía tan poco de moda que le podría dar igual si era de la hierba, la arena o cualquier otro país, jamás lo reconocería, pero el joven al parecer si, y por la expresión de su cara, parecía que sabía más de lo había dicho, miro al joven de forma interrogante

-Quieres decir que este kimono es importado de la hierba…

-Así es…

Tenten entorno los ojos

-Y eso que… seguramente fue un regalo traído para la madre de Neji

-Un kimono como regalo para Nitta Hatsumono... que absurdo... Nitta odiaba ese color... jamás se lo habría puesto...

-¿Que estas diciendo?

-Ella no necesitaba que le dieran nada y menos aún un kimono de un color que detestaba –dijo el con una sonrisa que Tenten interpreto como burlona -

-Eso no tiene nada que ver... solamente fue un presente

-Si... un presente... pero no para la madre del Bouke...

-¿De que estas hablando? –dijo Tenten sintiendo que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban, Tenten pudo ver como Anji seguía sonriendo, tanteo una kunai que llevaba en el obi, (para cualquier emergencia). –¿de que estas hablando?

-De ti… -dijo Anji, esta vez la sonrisa había desaparecido y le pareció ver un aspecto más sombrio -y de que se volvera a repetir la historia de Mameha

00000

-Por favor presten atención –dijo uno de los miembros de la comitiva, varios se inclinaron a ver a Hiashi que había regresado, Tenten movió su cabeza para tratar de hablar un poco más con el Kara, pero ya no estaba, Tenten suspiro resignada y volteo hacía el frente donde estaba Hiashi, y ahora no estaba solo, a su lado izquierdo estaba su hija menor Hanabi y al derecho Hinata, la cuales se veían radiantes, como princesas, con kimonos elaborados y elegantes, dignos de mujeres de la poderosa familia a la que pertencían.

Tenten hizo un esfuerzo prestar atención, ahora no podía distraerse más cuando todos los Hyuga estaban presentes, Tenten miró a las chicas, se sintió más tranquila a verlas.

Hanabi le hizo una seña amistosa con la mano, mientras Hinata sonrió levemente, luego al ver la mirada profunda de su primo sobre ella, volteo hacia otro lado avergonzada, Tenten se intrigó Hinata le veía así desde la mañana, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso… trato de sonreirles inutilemente, pero la sonrisa no le salía, puesto que por más que tratará, no dejaba de pensar en aquel nombre, Anji lo sabía… y Neji no… realmente no tenía sentido.

Por más que trato de prestar atención no pudo, Hiashi comentaba algo en ese momento de algunas reglas y requerimientos que habrían de cumplir en la ceremonia de compromiso y ella ni le escuchaba.

Finalmente Hiashi termino con una reverencia indicandoles que podía quedarse el tiempo que quisieran y hablar con el Hyuga del Bouke, por un breve instante. Indicandoles la fecha y hora exacta del compromiso de Hinata y Neji. Tras aquellas breves palabras desaparecio tras una puerta corrediza. Quedando en la sala del té, las jovenes herederas del Souke y el heredero del Bouke además de la gran selección de mujeres ahí presentes.

Las cuales para pronto se abalanzaron literalmente contra Neji, el cual daba la impresión de querer saltar y alejarse de todo aquello, esa graciosa expresión de Neji casi le saca la sonrisa. Se encogió en hombros.

-Va a estar así un rato… -dijo Hanabi caminado hacia ella, con una sonrisa traviesa

-Si no lo dudo –dijo Tenten mirando hacia donde el grupo de mujeres ya habían cercado a Neji interrogandole las cosas más estupidas y vanas que pudieran venirsele a la mente.

_-¿Qué signo eres?_

_-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?_

_-¿Qué comida te gusta más?_

_-¿Qué tipo de musica escuchas? _

-Deben de estar muy interesadas en Neji para hacer semejantes preguntas tan idiotas –dijo Tenten mirando con desprecio a las chicas, Hanabi rió quedamente mientras decía de forma pícara

-Y tú debes de estar muy enamorada de Neji para ponerte así de celosa

-… yo no estoy celosa –dijo Tenten con las mejillas encendidas, mirando a la joven la cual se veía complacida de verla toda sonrojada

-Nunca te había visto sonrojarte… de verdad te gusta

-…ehh… yo… ehhh…

-Hanabi-chan, no es correcto hablarle así a un mayor –dijo Hinata con una mirada de reproche a su pequeña hermana la cual movio la cabeza de forma negativa

-Pero no son tan mayores –dijo Hanabi mirandoles acusantes – son casi de la edad de Shino-kun

-¿Shino-kun? –repitió Tenten al escuchar la forma cariñosa que la pequeña joven hablaba de su novio… casi tuvo que morderse la lengua para no estallar en carcajadas, no podía imaginarse a Hanabi llamandole a Shino, uno de los chicos más hermeticos que había conocido de aquella forma tan cariñosa.

-Hai… Shino-kun –dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Jamás creería que alguien le hablara de esa manera a alguien… como Shino…

-No se porque… -dijo ella encogiendose en hombros - Shino, es muy cariñoso –dijo ella con una sonrisita pícara – y si un montón de zorras tratarán de quitarmelo, (como lo hacen ahora con tu Neji) les clavaría esto en el cuello –dijo ella mostrando una afilada kunai.

-¡HANABI-CHAN! –le reprendido Hinata mientras la jovencita sonreía de forma encantadora, Tenten miró a Hanabi (la cual seguía siendo reprendida por su hermana mayor), estaba muy guapa, era muy linda, y lo sabía y gracias a ello, había sacado todo el provecho que podía, mostrando que desde pequeña había sido extremadamente precoz, inclusive para el amor.

Hanabi y Shino… recapacito Tenten, seguramente fueron la primera pareja en salir, recordó incluso como muchas veces Shino se despedía de ellos, y salia enfilado hacia la academia, todos pensarón que seguramente tendría un romance fugaz con alguna maestra, pero ninguno se imagino, que era el hecho de que estaba saliendo con la precoz hermana menor de Hinata, admiro a Shino, por el hecho de ser tan buen ninja que pudiera evadir tan perfectamente sus emociones como el, y a Hanabi por haber tomado una desición tan precipitada a su edad, considerando ser la más correcta.

Pero Tenten, no podía imaginarse… o más bien… no quería imaginarse, ver a una chiquilla, mucho menor que ella, con más actividad amorosa que ella. Vió a Neji y casi tuvo el deseo de imitar a la chiquilla, sacar su kunai y alejar a todas las mujerzuelas de el…

Tenía que aceptarlo estaba celosa. ¿pero que podía hacer?... llegar y matar a toda aquella que empezara a hablar, no podía rebajarse a hacer semejante cosa, así que procurando no ver hacia donde estaba Neji trató de poner buena cara y pasar un rato levemente agradable con sus amigas.

-No puedo matar a esas tontas por coquetear con Neji… -dijo Tenten con una cara de desilusión

-…

-Seguramente la Hokage me mataría

Hanabi estalló en carcajadas

-No si conociera a estar tipas… son odiosas

-Eso es obvio

-Y eso que ustedes no han pasado tanto rato con ellas, gracias a su misión a las aguas termales

-Debemos darle las gracias a Tsunade-sama por ello –dijo Hinata con una sonrisilla

-Si… yo especialmente –dijo Tenten mirando con la inconfundible mirada de joven enamorada a Neji el cual en ese momento negaba con la cabeza y veía de forma amenazante a una joven

-¡¡¡Ahhh, no me digas!!! -dijo Hanabi al verle la cara de chiquilla enamorada - ¡¡¡paso algo entre ustedes en las aguas termales!!!

-¡¡¡¿Queeeeeeeee?!!! –dijo Tenten mirando a Hanabi la cual además de precoz, era realmente inteligente, al parecer había otro genio en la familia.

-Siiii… tu cara te delata –dijo Hanabi apuntandole con un dedo acusador –algo paso entre ustedes…

-¿Que?... yo...

-¡¡Te beso!!!...

La cara de Tenten adquirió un leve tono rosado

-¡¡¡Se te declaro!!!

Su cara adquirió un tono un poco más rojizo

-¡¡¡Durmieron juntos!!!

Ahora la cara de Tenten se puso un color tan rojo que no tenía nada que envidiarle a un tomate bien maduro, pero su cara no fue la única que tomo aquel color rojizo. Sino tambien la de:

-¿Nee-chan?

-¡¡¡Hanabi-chan… no tienes derecho a preguntarle esas cosas tan intimas!!!

-Pero…

-Eso solamente les concierne a Tenten y Neji… ¡¡¡si ella y Neji duermen juntos es su problema!!! –dijo Hinata sin recapacitar bien las palabras, Tenten miró a la heredera con los ojos como platos, al igual que su pequeña hermana, la cual las miraba a las dos totalmente asombrada.

-Hinata –tartamudeo Tenten, Hinata se puso aún más roja, llevandose una mano a la boca

-Tenten… yo…. –trato de decir Hinata visiblemente apenada –gomen-dijo ella inclinandose profundamente, Hanabi paso la vista entre ellas dos y entendiendo que sobraba en aquella conversación busco alguna escusa poco convincente

-Yooooo… tengo que ir a tomar algo de agua… -y con la rapidez que caracterizaba a una buena ninja como ella desaparecio.

-Hinata….

-Gomen… Tenten… gomen –Tenten miro a todos lados, el hecho de que alguien les hubiese escuchado era lo que más le aterraba, pero al parecer todo el mundo estaba demasiado interesado en hablar con Neji que su conversación bien había pasado desapercibida.

-Hinata… ¿como es que?

-Creo… que aquí no es el mejor lugar para hablar

-Hai… hai –dijo Tenten salieron detrás de Hinata, sin alejarse mucho empezaron a hablar en uno de los jardines principales de la mansión, el cual estaba totalmente solo.

-Tenten… yo tengo que disculparme… realmente no quería… pero es que…

-Si –dijo Tenten moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente –yo entiendo… estas cosas pasan –dijo ella riendo avergonzada, al recordar que ella misma había cometido el mismo error unos días antes, se sentía avergonzada de eso no cabía duda, pero tambien se sentía, levemente más reconfortada, ahora tenía una amiga con quien hablar, ya no se sentía tan sola solo… quería saber… -¿cuando fue?

-¿Cuándo fue que?

-Que… tú… es decir… te diste cuenta… que dormimos juntos

Hinata sonrió

-No hace tanto… apenas me he enterado anoche

-¿Anoche?

-Hai… Otou-sama, estaba muy molesto... y exigió hablar con Neji-niisan y yo… fui a su casa… y… te vi… junto a...

-Entiendo… ahora se porque Neji confió en ti… seguramente no le dijo todo a Lee, y el siendo tan inocente, no pensó nada malo –dijo ella, con las mejillas coloradas y luego riendo como boba empezó a decir –menos mal… pensé que había sido en las aguas termales

Hinata le miro con los ojos como platos

-¿En las aguas termales?

-Siempre hay una primera vez

Hinata rió avergozada:

-No me di cuenta… pero ahora entiendo el porque estaban tan nerviosos

Tenten sonrió, y respiro de forma profunda

-Ahora esoy más tranquila

-¿Cómo?

-Creo… no… se… que a partir de ahora, todo va a salir bien

-Si yo tambien lo cre… lo se

00000

Las dos chicas rieron como buenas amigas cuando finalmente un secreto es revelado a alguien de confianza, y entre cuchicheos siguieron hablando del tema.

Ignorando que no solo ellas dos, eran las únicas confidentes.

_-Fue el día que compramos los kimonos… _

Una melena rubia y un abanico ostentoso se cerraron en la mano victoriosa de la joven rubia.

_-…Incluso se ofreció a llevar la caja…_

-Sabía que lo habia escuchado –dijo Aori, en voz queda, mirando desde una distancia prudente a las dos kunoichis las cuales seguían hablando del tema.

_-...Neji seguía pensado en las reglas todo el tiempo…_

Decía Tenten con una sonrisa en los labios, y con la visión de la heredera puesta en ella, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza con las mejillas coloradas.

Escuchando:

_-Pero las olvidamos esta vez…_

Aori sonrió triunfante.

_-…y en el futon por el cual hizo un gran escandalo… _

Tenten se sonrojo cuando hablo de momento más íntimo que tuvieron, Aori, escucho cada palabra, se mordió un labio con fuerza, una gotita de sangre emano de el, empuño el abanico en su mano izquierda hasta hacerse daño.

_-Fue hermoso… _

Una sonrisa cruel le dio la apariencia de maniaca.

_-Tenten de la hoja… eres una zorra…_

Aori las ultimas palabras que escucho de Tenten antes de retirarse fueron:

_-Lo amo _

_-Y lo mejor… no eres virgen _

Aori se retiro, incapaz de escuchar las últimas palabras de Tenten

_-Y el a mi… lo se_

00000

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-20

-¡¡¡ohhhhhh!!!

-¡¡¡Tan joven!!!

-¡¡¡Justo mi edad!!!

-¿Y es cierto que eres Anbu?

-Si

-¡¡¡Que lindoooooooo!!!

-Una profesión muy interesante ¿verdad Neji-san?

-…..

-¿Neji-san?

-…si

-Debe ser genial ser alguien tan importante

-….

-¿Verdad Neji-san?

-……………… si

Esa y toda clase de preguntas siguieron y siguieron, Neji veía a todas las jóvenes eran hermosas, realmente muy guapas, rubias, morenas, castañas, pelirrojas, atractivas.

Igual o tal vez más que Aori. Pero todas y cada una de ellas, dedujo dado las preguntas que le hacían, carecían de lo más importante: cerebro, miro por encima de la cabeza de las jóvenes mientras trataba de no deseseperarse demasiado por las preguntas.

-¿Y tu bebida favorita?

_-¿Donde esta Tenten? –_pensaba el mirando hacia todos lados

-¿Sake?

_-¿Se ha ido?_

-… no me gusta beber…

-ohhhhhhhhhh

-Claro un hombre tan perfecto como este no se emborracharía…

-¡¡¡Por supuesto!!!

_-No creo que se fuera sin decirme _

-¿Entonces cual bebida prefiere… Neji-san?

_-O acaso estara... con ese imbecil de Anji_

-… té –contesto Neji esperando que las jóvenes se cansaran de preguntarle cosas sin sentido

-¿Qué tipo de té?

_-... kuso_

00000

-Por cierto Hinata dime

-¿Si?

-Tu sabes quien es Mameha… me ha intrigado eso desde que he llegado aquí…

-¿Mameha?

-Hai…

-Nunca había oído ese nombre

-¿No?… es una lastima

-¿Por qué te ha preocupado eso?

-Verás… es una tontería… pero como no estabas aquí… no te diste cuenta… cuando llegue me han llamado Mameha

-Mameha... que curioso

-Pensé que problablemente tú le conocerias

-No… gomen

-Y yo pensando que el nombre de la madre de Neji era Mameha… pero eso no puede ser posible, y menos aún ahora que… -las palabras que le dijo Anji resonaron en sus oidos, miro a Hinata la cual le veía confusa

-¿Ahora que, que?

-Nada, nada

-… el nombre de la madre de Neji era Nitta… Hatsumono, si mal no recuerdo -Tenten se mordió un labio, era el mismo nombre que Anji le había dicho unos segundos atras:

-Un nombre demasiado cargado –dijo Tenten al escuchar el nombre largo y demasiado rimbombante para su gusto

-Si, estoy de acuerdo –dijo Hinata sonriendo –pero siendo quien era no podía ser de otra forma

-Ahhh tu sabes algo sobre la madre de Neji

-…hai… ¿Neji no te ha dicho nada?

-Solo le pregunte si sabía como lucía y me ha dicho que no

-… bueno a decir verdad creo que el único que sabría decirte eso, sería Otou-sama y algunos miembros antiguos, Hatsumono-sama, murio cuando Neji nació… problemas en el parto

-Si algo así me dijo Neji –dijo Tenten mirando hacía dentro de la habitación, sintiendo lastima por su amigo, hasta en el que debía ser el momento más feliz de su vida, tuvo que sufrir una terrible perdida

-Aunque se decía que era una mujer muy hermosa… y proveniente de una muy importante familia

-Las familias más importantes ponen los nombres más ridiculos

-Su familia tenía una gran fortuna… se dedicaba a hacer kimonos, conocidos como los mejores de toda la hierba

-¿De la hierba?

-Hai…

-Que curioso…

-¿Qué es lo curioso?

-… no… no tiene importancia, pero hace rato…

-¿Qué?

-Me han dicho que este kimono fue hecho en la hierba

-Si es probable… seguramente la empresa lo hizo especialmente para Hatsumono-sama –dijo Hinata mirando los hermoso bordados en el kimono, pero Tenten miro las mangas volviendo a escuchar claramente las palabras de Anji.

-No… no fue así… este kimono no perteneció a la madre de Neji

-¿Qué?...-Hinata le miro extrañada – pero… ese kimono ha estado guardado entre las reliquias del Bouke por años… tiene que pertenecer a ella

Tenten negó con la cabeza mirando levemente preocupada

-… este kimono, no perteneció a la madre de Neji…

-¿Entonces a quien?

Comprendía un poco más todo tenía sentido:

-Perteneció a esa mujer llamada Mameha

000000

**-**Toc, toc,

-¿Quién puede ser?... –dijo el anciano simpatico que hablo con Neji, dejando una tetera a un lado, y su humeante té - se supone que no deben molestar…

Toc, toc…

-Tienen a un niño bonito y rico a quien molestar y vienen a molestar a un anciano

-Toc, toc

-Ya voy… ya voy –dijo la voz de un anciano a traves de la puerta, abriendola de par en par, solo para encontrar a una muchacha rubia, la cual sería mucho más guapa si no fuera por aquella expresión de soberbia en su rostro.

-Lamento mucho molestarle… -dijo la rubia Aori, con una cara de niña buena y una sonrisa en los labios

-Aori de la hierba… -dijo el anciano reconociendo a la joven al instante -¿que es lo que quieres?

-¿Conoce mi nombre?

-…es imposible que pase desapercibida… Aori de la hierba –dijo el anciano con un tono de voz que no le agrado a la joven en lo absoluto.

-Bien… un sirviente del Bouke no tiene porque opinar sobre mi presencia…

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-¡Quiero hablar con el representante del Bouke!

-Neji-san se encuentra en el salón de té –trato de decir el viejecito simpatico, pero guardo silencio, al ver Aori movia la cabeza negativamente

-No deseo hablar con el heredero del Bouke, deseo hablar con el representante actual… por favor… es muy importante

El anciano enarco una ceja, esa mujer tenía una sonrisa malvada, en el rostro, algo estaba planeando.

-El representate actual no puede atenderle… pero yo puedo darle su recado…

-Preferia hablar con el… no con un sirviente… pero dado que no es posible…

-No no es posible –dijo el anciano negando con la cabeza

-Bien… -dijo ella mirando de forma altiva al ancianito simpatico -yo solo quería comentarle algo sobre Tenten de la hoja.

00000

Bien, ahora no tengo excusas para no actualizar, una semana de flojera, por lo menos, gracias a todo el mundo por leerlo, les agradezco muchisimo sus comentarios, en cuando a la duda de Mameha, me alarge en este capitulo y al final ni puse quien era, pero prometo que si habra explicación, aunque me imagino que algunos ya se imaginaran quien es... :D mil gracias por sus comentaios, espero disfruten este cap. como yo disfrute escribirlo.

**naoko higurashi:** Graxx, jeje no te apures, yo no se cuantas veces he dicho gracias… 319 creo jaja (vanidad vanidad), es k realmente no se k mas decir, mil gracias a ti por leerlo, y ojala te haya gustado este capitulo.  
**SBM-AnGiE.-** Pues no… no se parecía a ella… como pudiste leer, y si ahora ya todo el mundo tiene un montón de competencia, puesto que Tenten tmb la tiene, gracias por tus comentarios nos estamos leyendo.  
**Potters-light.-** ¡¡¡Ya vi el capitulo!!! cortado, con mala resolución y no vi la parte en que sale Itachi :D pero esta genial, me encanta, cuando toma a Tenten muchas gracias por tus comentarios, mameha no es mama de Neji me encanto ese nombre y por eso lo puse, en lo del parecido más que nada… no es tanto el fisico, como pudieron ver, sino el vestuario.  
**SasuSaku-NejiTenten .-** Gracias, en cuanto a la segunda vez digamos k es la segunda vez de muchas, lo bonito de empezar una nueva relacion… bueno mameha no es mama de Neji, al inicio si iba a ser, pero luego me arrepenti. Y quedo esto, graxx por tus comentarios. Por cierto me dejaste algún link???? O algo creo k era tu correo, pero no se ve nada… en serio. Y de tu nombre… vi un nombre, pero no estoy segura si era ese el que no querías que pusiera o era tu seudonimo.  
**eXa-anime.**- Que bueno k te haya gustado, además quise ponerles un momento embarazoso para k ya no de le tanta lata a Hinata, En cuanto al libro esta muy bueno, lo recomiendo, te ayuda muchisimo para conocer un poco más esta maravillosa cultura. Claro desde el punto de vista de una geisha…  
**Sayuri .- **ayyy que bonito nooooombre!!!!... hermoso, esta mania de memorias de una geisha:D bien lo tomare en cuenta, ya no voy a intentar acortarlo que salga como tenga que salir. Gracias por tus comentarios.  
**Chica-anime 4ever** Ya falta muy poco lo siento lo tengo que casar, de tu petición hacia a Aori… lo siento mucho, puesto que va a seguir saliendo, lo siento, lo siento, todavía no termina su reinado de maldad, gracias por tus comentarios nos estamos leyendo.  
**Misha.-** Gracias, muchas gracias, que bonito se siente que te hechen tantas porras, ARIGATOOOO.  
**Neji-chica -NejiLoveTenten-** Gracias, gracias, gracias, es un honor que te digan eso… mil gracias, nos estamos leyendo espero te guste este capitulo.Espero no decepcionar.  
**The Shade Ghost.-** Hola Shade, gracias… yo la vd, en una situación como la de Tenten tmb hubiera me sentido igualito. Super nerviosa, y realmente siempre me sorprendo cuando me dicen k estan en la madrugada leyendo… yo por muy derechita que me pongan no puedo… me duermo, en una silla, y lo peor soy de esas que se duerme una hora y piensa que son 2 minutos jajaja… un besote shade, gracias por tus banderitas y pancartas. Nos leemos.  
**hitomimiri.-** Hola… si he sido mala últimamente y no solo en los fics, jejeje, gracias por tus comentarios, ya pronto pondre a gaara, pero sigo insisitiendo en que no sabía que te gustara, nos leemos, un beso. Por cierto voy a matar a Kaoru cuando la vea :D  
**omtatelo.-** Drama, drama… es lo que viene a continuación, y no Tenten no se va a quedar fuera, k bueno k te gustara la intromisión de Hinata, gracias por tus comentaios un beso.  
**janet .-** Mil gracias, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo un beso y abrazo.  
**Tenten-haruno-chan.-** gracias, que bueno k te guste, y respecto a tu pregunta, no se que tan largo me va a quedar, pero cuando paso de los 12 capitulos y no lo acabo, ya lo considero largo. :D un besote.  
**conchito: **Gracias a ti por dejarme un review, tmb a los escritores nos motiva muchisimo el ver que le pongan unas palabritas, es un gusto ver que uno no esta tan mal. Me da gusto que no se te haga largo y yo conteniendome, prometo hacerlo del tamaño que sea necesario. Y no intentare acortale, gracias por tus comentarios conchito nos estamos leyendo.  
**Luna Elric Hyuuga.-** creo k fue la parte más divertida de escribir, y a petición del publico aparecio Lee, no tanto como había pensado pero prometo futuras apariciones. Muchas gracias por poner mi fic en un foro, me alegra y chivia un poco, saber que hay más personas leyendolo, gracias por todo y tmb x tu review.  
**Kalliope Kaitos.-** Hi Kaliliiope, graxx por las porras, y sobre de la enterdada de Hinata, te dire que la idea original era que se enteraran en las aguas termales, pero ya vez… al final quedo todo diferente. Procurare hacer un poco más largas las historias de los demás… lo prometo, pero como ya vieron nomas los tengo de relleno:D.Graxx por tus comentarios y por tanto animo :D de vd, que motiva para seguir adelante. Nos estamos leyendo. Un besote.  
**Haruno-samy.-** Hola, si como lo prometi actualice más rapido. :D respecto a tu duda, pues mameha si es un personaje importante, no tanto pero por ahí queria hacer su aparición. Y si tiene que ver con todos los que dices… graxxx x tu revies. Un beso.  
**Anemone.-** Muchas gracias, seguire actualizando arigato.  
**Maylu-Uchiha.-** Si lo mejor es dejar con la intriga a todo el mundo, disfruto hacer eso:D, gracias por tus comentarios un beso.  
**Alexa Hiwatari.-** Graxx graxx graxx, es lo único que tmb se me ocurre decir a mi :D  
**Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki.-** Muchas gracias, y si como bien dices Neji finalmente sucumbio… y pues Tenten si se parece a alguien, no a su mama, pero si se parece a alguien :D  
**KAKAxPAMExNEJI .- :**D Muchas gracias, por tus comentarios, espero te haya gustado este capitulo un beso.  
**kaorucva.-** Jajaja, me dio risa k por mi fic vieras naruto, tal vez debi decirles, que nada de esto se asemeja a la serie, nada de nada. Así que en la escena de cama me quede corta, pero si me base en (tu fiel seguidora del fic de florence), en la forma de escribir de aquella chava, y no me digas que en esas escenas, se pone muy candenate para nada… además te juro k me da pena escribir algo tan… tu me entiendes Y como que estan feos los monos y los ojos de Neji a mi me encantan… bueno tu y yo siempre hemos tenido gustos muy diferentes. En cuanto a tu pregunta, ni yo misma lo se, más de 15 si… menos de 20 no lo se. Gracias por leerlo, de veras me da gusto haberte puesto a ver Naruto. :D Una meta personal de la que me voy a alegrar por mucho tiempo. Un beso.  
**vmayli.-** Que bueno que hayas leido mis dos capitulos me da mucho gusto. :D y que bueno tmb k te este gustando mi fic, espero te guste tmb este capitulo nos vemos.  
**Grayse.-** Muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, tmb espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo un besote.  
**L.I.T.-** Hola, si al fin ya se presentaron las cabezas del Hyuga, en cuanto a Mameha es importante no tanto, pero si quisiera hacer su mención, me alegra que hayas leido Memorias de una Geisha, por que si es bastante buena. Gracias por tu review, y tu buena vibra  
**BlackSayuri.-** Hola.. otro muy bonito seudonimo, ese de Sayuri, me he quedado fascinada con aquel nombre, mil gracias por tus comentarios nos estamos leyendo pronto lo prometo nos vemos un beso.  
**Akane Hyuuga de Diethel.-** Ya somos dos escandalosas, de eso no te apures, me llena de orgullo saber, el ver k cuando actualizo leer mis locuras, si la peli de memorias de una geisha esta basada en ese libro, esta muy bien adapatada, pero no le llega al libro, en fin mil gracias por tu comentario y nos estaremos leyendo un besote.  
**Busu.-** Con respecto a tu pregunta la respuesta es… de ninguno de los dos, es si y no importante, podria pasar en la historia sin salir pero yo quiero más drama. :D En fin me salgo del tema, graxx por tus comentarios un beso.  
**camaran.-** ehhhhhh nop, no es un mama, se acerca pero no tanto. Graxx por tus comentarios. Un beso y abrazo.  
**Asura Aoi .-** Que bueno k te gusto el capitulo, en cuanto a Tenten veras… creo k cuando alguien esta enamorado, por más que quieras, no puedes derrotarle, fisica, o emocionalmente, claro si de vd, lo amas. Y en cuanto a Mameha, es un personaje que he metido para hacer más drama. :D esta basado en la historia de memorias de una geisha, Y eso de buena cuna significa o al menos en mi rancho de buena familia, prestigiosa, adinerada, de buen apellido, etc, etc. Gracias por el animo y tu review..


	15. Lagrimas

**Lagrimas**

_Ding dong…_

-…¿Qué?

_-Ding, dong_

-Mendosukai

_-Ding dong_

-Shika-kun están tocando

_-Ding dong_

-Si lo se mujer

_-Ding dong_

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces que?

-Abre la puerta

-Hai… hai… que desesperados…

_-Ding, dong_

-Ya voy, ya voy –dijo este con su pachorra eterna, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta mientras que con una mano se restregaba los ojos

_-Ding dong_

-_Quien puede ser… no espero visitas… mamá dijo que vendría hasta la tarde…_ -un enorme bostezo le cegó por unos segundos –_un vendedor… lo más seguro_

Click

-Buenos días –dijo una voz queda al momento en el que el Nara abrió la puerta, los pelitos de la nuca se le erizaron, esa voz, esa inconfundible voz, le hizo que toda pereza se le fuera en el momento en que su vista se topo con 2 pares de ojos que le miraban de una forma no muy agradable

-¿Gaara?... –dijo Shikamaru viendo al joven kazekage frente a el, tan impasible y serio como siempre, una total diferencia, a su hermano mayor, el cual parecía querer asesinar al joven de las sombras, Shikamaru agradeció que las miraras no mataran, ya que si fuera así, el, en ese momento no sería más que una mancha de sangre en el suelo.

-Nara –empezó a decir Gaara con aquella voz tan queda que le caracterizaba – lamentamos molestarte –dijo el cortésmente, viendo como el dueño de la casa iba vestido con un simple pantalón de pijama, lo cual indicaba que acaba de levantarse, eso aunado a sus enormes ojeras y los ojos somnolientos hacían más evidentes sus sospechas. –pero hemos esta mañana al departamento de Temari y al no encontrarle… suponemos que…

-¡DONDE ESTA TEMARI! –gruño un enfadado Kankuro, haciendo a un lado a su hermano con un gesto lánguido de su mano, Shikamaru, vio al joven marionetista, y moviendo los brazos como señal de negación contesto tratando de fingir demencia.

-¿Temari?

-¡No estaba en su departamento!

-¿Y?

-Y solo puede estar contigo

-Lo siento, lo siento –dijo el recuperando su pachorra –aquí no esta… seguramente debe estar en casa de alguna de sus amigas, puesto que no le he visto desde…

-Shika…- dijo una cuarta voz conocida para todos los presentes,

-…desde hace cinco segundos –dijo Shikamaru viendo como su farsa había sido derrumbada, volteo su cara para ver a la hermosa joven de la arena salir de un cuarto con una mirada de somnolencia.

-¿Quién esta tocando tan tempra…? ahhh… - la joven a la que sus hermanos buscaban hizo acto de presencia en condiciones, semejantes a las del Nara, la cual indicaba a los dos jóvenes de la arena que su hermana acaba de levantarse de la muy probable cama del ninja de las sombras…

-Tus hermanos –dijo en voz queda Shikamaru, haciéndose a un lado para que pudieran pasar.

-Gaara… Kankuro que… que… hacen aquí

-Temari… ¡que demonios! –dijo Kankuro, toda hecho una furia

-Hola hermanito a mi también me da gusto verte –dijo ella con un ligero tono de sarcasmo, haciendo irritar mucho más al joven, el cual respiro un par de veces antes de decir con un tono de voz que por poco llegaba a ser un grito:

-¡¿Qué estas?!

-¿Si?

-¡¿Que estas haciendo, en la casa de este imbecil?!

-Oye…

-¡KANKURO¡MAS RESPETO! –dijo Temari enfadada, mirando con irrefutable odio a su hermano

-¡¡¡RESPETO... ESTAS SEMIDESNUDA EN CASA DE UN IDIOTA Y AÚN ASÍ PIDES RESPETO!!!

-Kankuro… -dijo Gaara con voz apenas audible -por favor…

Kankuro guardo silencio por unos segundos antes de soltar un par de palabrotas, y decirle furibundo a su hermano:

-Maldita sea Gaara siempre le perdonas todo –dijo este viendo a su hermano mayor, con una expresión mucho más madura para lo que correspondía a su edad, el joven pelirrojo negó con la cabeza mientras empezaba a hablar tranquilamente

-Acabamos de llegar de la arena, y supusimos estarías aquí

Temari rió forzadamente…

-Y puedo ver que no nos equivocamos…

-…

-Pero no estamos aquí para hablar sobre esto… sabes que nuestra visita a la hoja es meramente un protocolo

-… si, si, claro… -dijo en voz queda Temari mirando de reojo a Shikamaru, el cual buscaba con desesperación una caja de cigarrillos -aún así…me alegra… tanto verte aquí… y a Kankuro… –finalizo Temari, viendo con algo de molestia a su hermano marionetista, el cual seguía mirando con ojos asesinos al shinobi

-… a nosotros también Temari –dijo Gaara, poniendo una mano enfrente de su hermano, parando las notables intenciones de querer matar al heredero de las sombras… Temari dio un paso delante de Shikamaru, el cual ya encendía un cigarrillo, y esta con una sonrisa infantil dijo:

-Y bien… -dijo una vez Temari fingiendo la voz para hacerle de buena anfitriona -¿quieren un poco de te?

-Por favor… ha sido un viaje largo… y quisiéramos llegar descansados antes de visitar a los Hyuga…

-… que bien… -dijo Shikaramaru –recordare agradecerle a Neji… todo esto

**00000**

Neji sentía repulsión en ver aquellas mujeres, eran hermosas no lo discutía, pero para el, el hecho de ser solamente bello, no le decía nada. Una cabeza pequeña y bolonga coronada con dos bolitas de cabello en su tope le llamo la atención, solo podía ver el tope del cabello, dado el mundo de gente, el cual se acercaba cada vez más y más, Neji siguió con la mirada aquellos chongitos que se movían torpemente. Y no dejo de seguirlo hasta que la dueña de la cabellera estuvo frente a el…

-Neji-san –dijo la voz alegre y chillona de Tenten, haciendo que el Hyuga alzara una ceja, jamás le decía así, miro a Tenten interrogante, la cual guiñó un ojo antes de volver a decir con aquella voz chillona, poniendo énfasis en sus palabras y alargando las vocales le indicaba que no estaba más que burlándose de la forma de hablar de esas mujeres. Neji entonces decidió seguir un poco el juego.

-¿Si dígame?

-Me permite… Hyuga-san -dijo ella con una sonrisa y una reverencia demasiado fastuosa

-Lo que desee Tenten-sensei –dijo el elegantemente

-Discúlpeme –dijo ella con un tono de voz meloso imitando a varias de las bobas que tenía al lado que le veían en ese instante como si fueran sus peores enemigas. –yo no he tenido oportunidad de acércame para hablar con usted –dijo esta pasando una mano por sus dedos, de forma inocente, que a el le pareció todo menos inocente. Carraspeo su garganta un poco antes de contestar

-Lo se… lo he notado

-Digame puedo hacerle una pregunta –dijo ella con aquel tonito de voz molesto

-¿Quién no?

-Me da tanta pena… preguntarle… es una pregunta algo estupida, pero realmente he tenido esta duda… desde… hace un par de días… -dijo esta, sintiendo las miradas de las jóvenes puesta en ella, poco le importo, ella también era una candidata, y no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como aquella.

-Cualquiera aquí ha preguntado toda serie de cosas, le garantizo que la pregunta que usted me haga no puede superar a las otras…

Tenten sonrió y viendo a la prima mayor de Neji, (la cual apiadándose de el, decidió pasar un rato a su lado, esperando que su presencia acortara aquella entrevista sin sentido), Hinata ya se encontraba a su lado, y con un elegante movimiento se sentaba a su lado.

Tenten trago saliva nerviosa, accedió para si misma moviendo la cabeza. Y mirando sus manos y luego los ojos de Neji le encaro

-Dígame Neji-san –dijo esta ignorando su falso tono de voz, y diciendo en su clásico tono jovial, entremezclado con un poco de nerviosismo¿Se ha enamorado alguna vez?

-¿Cómo? –dijo Neji quitando esa sonrisa de sus labios, por un segundo dada la actuación de Tenten, pensó que la pregunta sería igual de tontas que las de las otras chicas. Sin embargo Tenten pregunto algo que en ese momento realmente le importaba.

-¿Se ha enamorado alguna vez?... –dijo Tenten con un tono de voz baja como avergonzada de decir dichas palabras, Hinata abrió los labios sorprendida, cuando Tenten le había comentado que le preguntaría algo a Neji jamás se imagino que sería algo como aquello, miró a su primo y luego a la joven la cual, al igual que muchas estaba expectante de respuestas. -¿o lo esta ahora? –finalizó.

Neji sintió el corazón en la garganta, sabía bien porque le preguntaba eso, si ella se lo hubiese dicho en cualquier otro momento le hubiera dado la respuesta que quisiera, pero tenía que hacer eso¿preguntarle algo tan personal y tan íntimo enfrente de un montón de desconocidas?, las cuales se veían encantadas esperando las palabras del Hyuga. El calor de la habitación se hizo insoportable el cuello alto de su traje le estaba ahogado. Jaló un poco el cuello, antes de decir como un susurro.

-No…

-¿Qué?

-No lo se –dijo el mirando a la joven de los chongitos la cual paso la expresión de su cara de sorpresa hacia una visible molestia en cuestión de segundos, Tenten dio un par de pasos atrás, se perdió entre la muchedumbre y desapareció de su vista. Neji miró a su prima, por una fracción de segundos a lo cual ella respondía con voz queda:

-Creo que no era la respuesta que esperaba…

-No… creo que no… Hinata-sama

00000

-Extraño a Hinata…

-….

-Extraño a Hinata…

-….

-Extraño a Hinata…

-….

-Extraño a…

-Ya te oí… ¡ahora por favor puedes cerrar la boca!

-¡¡¡¡Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! –dijo el joven de cabello rubio mirando de forma lastimera al Uchiha, el cual trataba inútilmente leer un grueso libro, y tomar una taza de café bien caliente, cosa que le estaba resultando imposible por la constante interrupción del Uzumaki.

-¡Solo ha pasado un día desde que la viste!

-¡Como si fuera un siglo!

-… lo que no entiendo es si tanto sufres por su ausencia… -dijo este con un ligero tonito sarcástico -¿porque no vas con ella, y me dejas en paz?

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso… te lo he dicho toda la noche… ahora esta ocupada con esas idioteces de la familia ¿Qué acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho

-No, no realmente

-Tengo un mal compañero

-….-Sasuke bajo la vista por unos segundos, ahora venía todo aquel sermón del mal amigo, lo conocía…

-¡Y mal amigo! –dijo Naruto confirmando sus sospechas

-¡Cualquier amigo se pondría furioso si te escuchara decir eso toda la noche!

-kuso mal amigo

-…si… el peor de todos…

-Aún no se como te tome como mi compañero de casa… -dijo Naruto tomando una galleta de un tarro cercano, el cual tenía un letrero en letras pequeñas…

_-Propiedad de Sasuke Uchiha_ –Sasuke siguió con la mirada el recorrido de la galleta, hasta que termino en la boca del Uzumaki, miró el tarro, las etiquetas delimitadoras de propiedad poco le importaban… Sasuke suspiro ya ni para que molestarse, tomo otra galleta, y la llevo a su boca, para después contestarle:

-Te recuerdo que esta casa la conseguí yo… y yo fui el que te busco como compañero no tú… -finalizó en bajando su vista, procurando concentrarse en la lectura

-… Nehhh lo hiciste solo porque la mamá de Sakura… no permitió que se viniera vivir contigo sin haberse casado antes, y el costo de esta casa es demasiado incluso para ti

Por lo visto ese día no podría leer, pensó Sasuke, miro a Naruto maldiciendo la razón que tenía, la casa era enorme, demasiado grande para ellos dos, tenía 6 habitaciones, 3 baños, un recibidor enorme, sala, comedor, cocina y un patio gigantesco donde podía entrenar lo que quisiera, era demasiado, pero a el le gustaba, dado que después de todos los años que habían pasado, finalmente había decidió echar raíces en Konoha y encontrar una bonita casa que le semejara a aquellos años mozos, en que el clan Uchiha, pertenecía intacto, por fortuna encontró aquella casa la cual era semejante grande, y algo costosa, pequeño detalle que no se resolviera con el sueldo de dos shinobis bien pagados.

Sin embargo todo plan se le vino abajo cuando la madre de Sakura negó a su hija irse a vivir con el, siendo una mancha para el honor de su hija, vivir bajo el techo de un hombre si no había una argolla de por medio.

Al día siguiente Sasuke pidió su mano, pero su madre, como buena sobreprotectora, pidió que el compromiso se celebrara cuando su retoño cumpliera los 20 años… edad oficial para que los shinobis se emancipen y momento idóneo para que su hija compartiera su vida junto aquel sobreviviente de los Uchiha.

La idea no le pareció descabellada y acepto quedando solo con el problema de los enormes gastos que le produciría aquella casa, quedándole solamente una persona en la lista que pudiera solventar los gastos del mismo modo como lo haría la joven pelirrosa.

-Naruto –masculló este mirando al ninja el cual seguía hablando

-Es una casotaaaaaaaa, demasiado para nosotros dos… y muy costosa casi todo el sueldo se me va en pagarla, realmente no se que estabas pensado cuando compraste este casota

El Uchiha se sonrojo ligeramente, sabiendo bien el porque de la compra, si bien tenía que decirlo había cumplido con uno de sus sueños infantiles que después se convirtiera en obsesión, buscar y matar al asesino de su clan, su hermano Uchiha Itachi. Pero si bien también faltaba otro de sus objetivos de vida: el resurgimiento de su clan.

-Neeeeeeeeeh, realmente no se que pensabas… si es que piensas

-El que no piensa es otro… algún día… será demasiado pequeña para el clan Uchiha que la habitara

-¿Insuficiente? –dijo Naruto mirando de forma pícara, con una sonrisa traviesa y una mirada de niño pequeño le empezó a picar las costillas con el codo de forma molesta -¿Qué?... ¿no me digas que ya tan pronto tienes la urgencia de encargar pequeños Sasukesitos?

-Para nada –dijo este sin evitar ponerse todo rojo

-¡Te has puesto colorado! –Dijo divertido –¡le dire a Sakura-chan que ya pronto la vas a hacer mama!

El Uchiha dejo su libro y su taza de café que comenzaba a enfriarse a un lado y con un gesto amenazante y una kunai en la mano tomo el cuello del rubio contesto:

-Una palabra de esto a Sakura y le digo a Hinata sobre tu colección de revista hentai

-¿Queeeeeeeee¡no te atreverías!

-Te garantizo que si –dijo este con un tono de maniaco

-Esta bien… esta bien… no le diré nada a Sakura-chan… uy que genio –dijo este una vez que el joven de cabello azabache le soltó, miro a Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos

-Pero…

-Ahora que

-¿Cómo es que sabes de la colección?

-Además de pervertido… flojo, las dejas tiradas por todos lados.

-Neeeeeeeeh

-Parece que después de todo si se te pego algo de ese maestro pervertido tuyo

Naruto sintió las orejas calientes, puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-¡Pervertido!, pero al menos no loco –dijo Naruto refunfuñando

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada, nada

-… ahora… si no tienes más que decir, me gustaría terminar de leer…

-Oye

-¿Queeeeeeee?

-Realmente lo tuyo con Sakura-chan va muy en serio verdad

-Silencio por respuesta-

-Mira que a esta edad y ya pensando en hijos

Sakuke guardo silenció cerro el libro con un ruidoso "plaf", bebió de un solo sorbo el café antes de contestarle:

-¿Acaso tu no lo has hecho? –dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-¿Qué?

-Si serás tonto… darle un heredero a los Hyuga

Naruto sonrió, para que negarlo, desde la primera vez que estuvo con Hinata lo había pensado, un heredero… repitió esas palabras en su mente, no… un heredero del Hyuga, del Bouke y el Souke, y todo aquello por lo que su novia, y su primo habían sufrido no…

Un hijo solamente suyo y de su Hinata:

-Si.

La sonrisa de satisfacción se le ensancho y antes de que el joven a su lado pudiera decir algo más, el rubio volvió a decir:

-Extraño a Hinata…. ¿Cómo le estará yendo?... me tiene algo preocupado…

-Más bien de quien te deberías de preocupas es por Neji…

-¿Por Neji? –dijo este como si fuera la cosa más improbable que pudiera pensar

-Hai

-Neeeeeh, por el ni me preocupo, estará con Tenten, Hinata me lo dijo, ya verás, como a esta hora, ese par va a estar comiéndose a besos con la bendición del Bouke sobre sus cabezas…

00000

-Imbecil –dijo Tenten después de un largo rato, dando vueltas por un largo pasillo de la mansión Hyuga, no serían más del medio día, el cielo estaba claro, y el día hermoso, perfecto para salir a pasar, pero pasar era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento a la joven, prefería en ese momento quedarse ahí y maldecir al Neji y a todo aquel que se le viniera a la mente:

Sobre todo 3 palabras:

_**-No lo se**_

Tenten apretó sus puños -_No tengo porque molestarme… no ha dicho nada malo…_

_**-No lo se**_

-Tenten pateo una pared, furiosa - _El aún no esta seguro de sus sentimientos… no hay motivo alguno por el cual molestarme…_

Dio una vuelta casi de 360 grados –_además… si yo,, no le interesara a Neji… desde hace tiempo no hubiera sabido nada de el_

Recapacito ella, tranquilizándose un poco, mientras fruncía el ceño y recitaba aquellas palabras que en vez de tranquilizarla le irritaban mucho más:

-Todo va a estar bien lo se –dijo ella en voz alta, antes de escuchar las palabras varoniles venir de la persona más querida para ella.

-Me sorprende como siempre procuras encontrarle el lado positivo a todo… Tenten recargo todo su peso en la pared, viendo enfrente de ella otra pared sin dignarse a mirarle:

-Si solo buscara las cosas malas a todo, sería más parecida a ti –Neji frunció la nariz, golpe bajo, lo sabía, se lo merecía…

-Pensé que te habías ido –dijo una voz profunda, Tenten no se molesto en voltearle a ver, siguó viendo la pared, como si no hubiera escuchado nada:

-Debi haberlo hecho… ¿querías que lo hiciera?

-Quiero que hagas lo que tú quieras…

Tenten miró a Neji unos segundos antes de volver a ver otra vez la pared

-¿Qué ha pasado con todas tus invitadas?... ¿Cómo te dejarón escapar así como así?

-Fácil… -dijo el arrogantemente –dije que iba al baño

Tenten sonrió de forma involuntaria

-Vaya… me sorprende que no te siguieran…

-Soy más rápido que ellas, no hubieran podido aunque quisieran

-Aja –dijo Tenten pasando a un lado de el, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo que estuviera ahí, Neji realmente ya esperaba ese comportamiento se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Tenten como si no le molestara su comportamiento y siguió viéndola de un lado hacia el otro.

-Por cierto vi a tu gran amigo Anji seguirte con la vista, me sorprendió que no te siguiera…

-Anji –Tenten se volteo a verle intrigada, tenía ganas de contarle lo que había descubierto, pero en ese momento no se sentía con animos, después de todo, Neji era un genio tarde que temprano tenía que darse cuenta de ello.

-Si… seguramente quería hablar contigo

_-Vaya idiota_ –pensó Tenten pero no quería darle el gusto al Hyuga de estar de acuerdo con el, así que un poco más calmada, pero aún molesta dijo:

-Que chico tan atento ¿no crees?

Tenten le miró altiva, el Hyuga estuvo a punto de utilizar su Byakugan de forma involuntaria, y maldecir a Kara, a su hermana y a toda su descendencia, sin embargo considerando que no quería dejar a Tenten verle molesto replicó lleno de furia contenida

-¿Me preguntas eso a mí?

-Te lo pregunto a ti

-Más bien creo que es un perfecto idiota

-Celoso –dijo Tenten poniendo sus manos en la altura de sus caderas mirándole desafiante

-Molesto –replicó el con rapidez, ante la mirada de Tenten que estaba empezando a irritarle

-¿De que?

-De que…

-¿De que?

-De que –dijo este bajando un poco la voz, acercándose a su oído para decir suave como si una caricia fuera -…alguien se acerque a mi mujer –dijo el sin recapacitar, soltando las palabras por el hecho de hacerlas, miro a Tenten, avergonzado, ahora no solo era un celoso de primera, sino también un machista…

-Que curioso -dijo Tenten con una mirada despiadada –hace menos de dos segundos dices que no sabes si estas enamorado, y ahora dices que soy tu mujer… vaya ego

-Te pones así solo por mi respuesta

-Me pongó así por tu carácter… te muestras frió y hermético frente a los demás y esperas que me ponga feliz cuando te comportas como un idiota todo lleno de celos y… además machista… pues para que lo sepas… Hyuga, yo no soy mujer de nadie… ni siquiera de ti

-Lo se –dijo Neji viendo a la joven del hermoso kimono caminar para alejarse de el, Neji le miro ahí de pie, sin ser capaz de mover un músculo, lo mejor era dejarla sola.

0000

_-Tonto_ –decía Tenten con una cara de satifacción que no podía con ella. Mientras caminaba sin rumbo por aquella enorme mansión procurando recordar bien, por donde era que pasaba, ya que seguramente con una casona de ese tipo, lo más seguro, era que se perdiera…

_-Su mujer… Tenten de la hoja… Neji Hyuga, tu amor platónico desde que tienes memoria… te considera su mujer… _

_-Eres un machista…y estupido Neji…_ -dijo esta hinchada de orgullo… ¿Cuántas chicas, serían capaces de decir, eso?... bien tal vez, había sonado demasiado posesivo, pero por primera vez, comprendio, que el Hyuga, tenía más corazón del que estaba acostumbrado a mostrar…

-¿Tenten-san?

-Ahhh… hola –dijo ella de forma natural y espontánea… al toparse enfrente de un hombre anciano, hizó una reverencia, ante aquel anciano, antes de sonreírle encantadoramente

-¿Qué hace por aquí?... -dijo el viejecillo- pensé que todas… las candidatas del Bouke, tendrían que estar en el salón de té…-dijo el ancianito, Tenten movió la cabeza interrogante, le parecía ese viejecito algo familiar

-Ahhh… si pues… es que yo… quise dar un paseo… tenía las piernas entumidas y eso es muy molesto además que…

-Ya veo –dijo el ancianito –las kunoichis de la hoja no pueden estar en un solo sitio… verdad Tenten-san

-¿Como es que sabe mi nombre?

-Neji-san me lo ha dicho antes –Tenten accedió con la cabeza… recordando que el ancianito se le hacía familiar, dado que era porque ya lo había visto, platicar junto con Neji en el salón de té…

-Ya veo… lamento mucho andar sin permiso por aquí… ya me retiro…

-Para nada Tenten-san, puede sentirse como en su casa y yo tambien lamento algo, el hecho de que no que no este con el Hyuga correcto…

-El Hyuga correcto ahora esta demasiado ocupado -dijo Tenten conteniendo una sonrisa melancolica, el anciano vio el kimono antes de volver a hablarle

-Tenten-san

-¿Si?

-Le gustaría acompañarme con un poco de té -Tenten parpadeo un par de veces extrañada

-Si... si... claro…

00000

-Maestra de armas… Jounin y aún eres encargada de misiones… un perfil impresionante Tenten-san

-Gracias… pero creo que son más palabras que lo que realmente es

-Eres modesta

-Para nada… es solo que creo que hay personas más impresionantes que yo… ahí esta Neji por ejemplo

-Neji es un caso especial…

-Muy especial –dijo ella con la misma mirada de inconfundible amor con la que veía a Neji

-¿Te gusta? –dijo el anciano con una sabía sonrisa

-¿Cómo?

-Te gusta… Neji-san

-Ahh… este…

-Te has puesto roja… eso indica que estoy en lo correcto…

-Lo conozco desde hace más de 10 años… hemos estado en el mismo curso desde los 6… y en el equipo desde los 11 es difícil no querer a una persona… con la que has convivido tanto tiempo

-Palabras muy sabias… mucho más que las de un genio

-¿Eh?

-Nada, nada… por cierto Tenten-san… no he podido dejar de admirar la belleza que traes puesta

-¿Este kimono? -dijo ella levantando las mangas viendo la hermosa tela

-Hai

-Muchas gracias… por el cumplido pero no puedo aceptarlo dado que no es mío

-Si lo se…

-¿Lo sabe?

-Hai… ese kimono perteneció a una mujer muy hermosa hace más de 20 años

-¿A Hatsumono-sama?

-No…

-¿A Mameha?

-Si

-¿Usted le conoció?

-Claro… todos los Hyuga le conocimos… y solo los más ancianos le recordamos

-Disculpe…

-¿S?

-¿Podría decirme quien era?

-Mameha…

-Hai

-Puedo decírtelo…

-Por favor hágalo

-Pero…

-¿Pero?

-No se como tomaras su historia...

-Eso no importa -dijo Tenten con la mirada decidida -pero por favor... hagalo necesito saber... por favor...

El anciano se sirvio una taza de te antes de empezar a hablar:

-Hizashi el padre de Neji, tenía más cosas en común con su hijo de lo que muchos suponen, a pesar de su buena apariencia, los dos fueron muy reservados con las mujeres sobre todo, y dado que un Hyuga no puede pasar por la familia, sin ofrecer un heredero, a sus 18 años, aún más joven que Neji, Hizashi, se le impuso la tradición del matrimonio forzado…

00000

_...Konoha 22 años antes..._

_-Prometida… que tontería…–decía un Hizashi de una edad mucho más entrañable que la de su hijo, sus rasgos, eran hermosos igual que todos los de esa familia, pero sus rasgos eran de los más parecidos a los de su futuro hijo, dado que cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, no habría tenido duda de que Neji era su hijo, la diferencia solamente podía notarse solo por el color de su piel, aún más dorada que la su vástago. _

_Pero su forma de vestir, y también la de actuar distaba mucho de la hijo, era mucho más introvertido, raras veces discutía con alguien, y también, raras veces se oponía a las decisiones de su clan, un hijo modelo a seguir. Algunos incluso lamentaban que Hiashi fuera el heredero del Souke y no el, puesto que por lo que se comentaba, Hizashi, era inclusive más fuerte que su hermano mayor. _

_El suave viento movió sus cabellos, mientras el joven descansaba de su andar sin rumbo tumbándose en un bonito y tranquilo lugar, donde un lago y un par de plantas silvestres le brindaban un bonito escenario._

_Tiro una piedra con la punta del pie, hacia un pequeño lago… maldiciendo y reclamando mentalmente el porque era el, el que tenía que ser novio de una completa desconocida, y porque no Hiashi, tenía que haber cargando con esa maldición, y así como formuló esa pregunta, le vino la respuesta, puesto que Hiashi ya estaba casado con una bonita joven de una posición envidiable de la roca, no fue un matrimonio arreglado como el de el. Pero por lo menos Hiashi tuvo la opción de elegir y enamorarse de una buena mujer. _

_Suspiro _

_-Es una idiotez… -dijo el tirando un par de piedras más al lago, perdiendo su mirada en las ondas del agua. –Una verdadera… _

_-¡¡¡CUIDADO!!! –fue lo escucho este, antes de recibir un golpe en la boca del estomago, un ruido seco resono en sus oidos, y un pesado, "bulto" cayó sobre el, sacándole el aire, y dejándolo más desconcertado que nada. _

_-Maldita… sea… -dijo este en voz baja… tratando de tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. Siendole casi imposible al sentir aquella opresión en el pecho… Hizashi, entreabrió los ojos, para maldecir y gritarle al causante de su mal, cosa que hubiera hecho gustoso de no ser, por que quedo abrumado por la hermosa visión que tenía delante, de el, o más bien encima de el. _

_Una muchacha, preciosa, de cabello castaño le veía… Hizashi trato de decir algo, pero no pudo, estaba más interesado en ver las pequeñas pecas en la nariz delicada de la joven… y en ver sus labios rojos, y atrayentes, pero tal vez, lo que más llamo su atención, no fue su espectacular belleza, sino aquellos enigmáticos ojos índigos con los que le observaba tan fijamente. _

_-¿Qué… -fue la única palabra audible que salió de la garganta seca y rasposa de Hizashi, miro a la joven intrigado, sintiendo que el calor se le agolpaba en la cara… _

_Las mejillas sonrojadas de la joven le indicaron que no solo el estaba avergonzando, trato de sonreir, sin embargo toda sonrisa, quedo frustrada al ver a la joven, levantarse como un resorte y mirarle como si no fuera más que un estorbo._

_-¡DIJE CUIDADO! –chilló la joven _

_-¿Qué? –dijo Hizahi intrigado, viendo a la jovencita desde su visión casi a nivel del suelo, la joven, a diferencia de el, no parecía lo más interesada en sus presencia, más bien parecía estar interesada en quitar el polvo al hermoso kimono que traía puesto. Uno gris con bordados dorados…_

_-MALDITA SEA… SE HA ENSUCIADO… -dijo ella pensando en voz alta… Hizashi se levanto con la rapidez digna de un shinobi, y mirando a la joven empezó a hablar, o al menos tratar:_

_-Disculpa… puedo ayudarte en al…_

_La joven miró a Hizahi con la mirada afilada_

_-¡¡¡Y tú puedes decirme que hacías ahí tirado!!! –dijo ella señalándose con el dedo índice de forma acusadora - ¡¡¡puedes estorbarle a alguien¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer?_

_Hizashi miró a la joven con la boca abierta, la joven se veía más bonita aún, toda molesta, un rasgo diferente, era preciosa, como ninguna otra chica que hubiera visto jamás… bien podría pasar como una gran dama de sociedad, sin embargo… esa lengua… _

_-¿Perdón? –dijo el alzando una ceja mirando a la joven _

_-Ya que…-dijo ella interpretando ese perdón como una disculpa y no como una pregunta - ya me caí –dijo ella mirando a Hizashi como si fuera el peor de sus males –maldita sea… esta todo empolvado… Hatsumono-sama va a matarme _

_Hizashi frunció la nariz al tiempo que soltaba petulantemente:_

_-No te…estaba ofreciendo una disculpa_

_-Pues deberías –dijo ella arremangándose el kimono, hasta la altura de los codos Hizashi, miro a la joven con los ojos desorbitados, era obvio que no pertenecía al pueblo de Konoha, una kunoichi de la hoja, jamás le hablaria de aquel modo a un Hyuga. _

_-Y mira chico bonito… si no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer, más que andar tirado por ahí… y estorbar a la gente… te deberías poner a trabajar… ¡Holgazan! –y dicho esto la joven se hecho a correr nuevamente levantando un poco el kimono teniendo cuidado en que la tela no se ensuciara… Hizashi siguió con la mirada a la joven, hasta que se le perdió de vista._

_-¿Holgazán? –Dijo el ofendido, mirando hacia el camino donde la joven había corrido -¡pero si soy un Jounin!_

0000

-Hizashi conoció recibió la noticia, cuando apenas cumplio los 18 años

-¿18 años? –dijo Tenten sorprendida

-Asi es… más joven incluso que su hijo

-Pobre –dijo Tenten mirando su reflejo en la taza de té sintiendo algo de pena por el

-Como debes suponer a Hizashi no le pareció la idea, pero al igual que Neji tuvo que acatarla, sin embargo, no tuvo su misma suerte el no pudo tener una selección de bonitas mujeres, como Neji… dado que en ese tiempo, la hierba y la hoja tenían un ligero altercado entre ellas, aprovecharón el matrimonio de Hizashi, para poder unir un poco más las dos aldeas, una de las familias más nobles de Konoha, con… (No una de las familias nobles, pero si muy importantes), una familia de la hierba. Teniendo en este caso Hizashi solo una opción como esposa.

-Entiendo –dijo Tenten moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza –Hatsumono fue la representante de la hierba y Hizashi de la hoja

-Así es –dijo el anciano, bebiendo de un sorbo su taza de te -unieron a los Hyuga con los Nitta, parientes politicos de los Kara...

-Los Kara ... me suena me suena

-Los Kara son los hermanos de la hierba...

Tenten abrió los ojos furiosa, entendio entonces porque era que Anji sabía la historia de Hatsumono y tambien la de Mameha, suspiro antes de mirar al anciana como si el fuese el culpable de todo, contuvo su deseo de gritar lo injusto que era que hicieran eso, sin embargo, se contuvo quería saber que era lo que había pasado.

-… Hatsumono llegó un día después del cumpleaños de Hizashi, era una mujer muy bella, como bien sabes… sin embargo no llego sola, una joven de la fama y el dinero de Hatsumono, no viajaría desde tan lejos, sin un gran número de sirvientes originaros como ella de la hierba… y entre ellos venía Mameha

-¿Mameha? –Dijo Tenten sorprendida…-¿una sirvienta?

-Hai… Mameha era la sirvienta encargada de Hatsumono, algo así como su dama de compañía…

Tenten le miro inquisitivamente… todo estaba empezando a encajar

-Todo los miembros Hyuga, esperábamos su llegada, sin embargo, (por un motivo que nunca nos dijo Hizashi), el ya conocía a Mameha

0000

_-¡Tu! –dijo Hizashi mirando a la joven bocona que había visto ese mismo día, esta mañana para ser precisos, sin embargo el hermoso kimono que la joven vestía, ya lo llevaba, ahora llevaba unas ropas, sencillas, de color paja, que tenían el sello de la familia Nitta, Hizashi frunció el entrecejo _

_-¡Tu! –la misma joven le reconoció al instante, miro a Hizashi con la mandíbula apretada_

_-Hizashi-sama –dijo una tercera voz, Hizashi volvió su vista hacía la joven que le hablaba, Nitta Hatsumono_.

_Una mujer de belleza pocas veces vista, cabello largo y oscuro debajo de las rodillas, piel blanca como leche, ojos dorados, ropas elegantes, y una mirada de arrogancia que no podía con ella._

_-Hatsumono-sama –dijo Hizashi mirando a la joven haciendo una reverencia, siendo contestada por la joven con la igual cortesía… _

_-Disculpe mi curiosidad, pero me ha sido imposible pasar por alto, el hecho de que ha reconocido a una de mis sirvientas –dijo ella señalando a Mameha con una mirada de prepotencia, los ojos afilados de la joven de cabellos castaños buscaron su refugio en el piso, haciendo una inclinación respetuosa a Hizashi. _

_-Le he visto –dijo el con voz queda, mirando a la joven –he hablado con ella en la mañana, Hizashi, vió como las mejillas de la joven que aún tenía su mirada puesta en el piso se coloreaban. _

_-¿Con Mameha?... espero que no le haya molestado… a veces puede ser una molestia _

_-Para nada –dijo Hizashi elegantemente –ha sido muy amable_

_-Ya veo –dijo ella mirando a Mameha la cual había dejado de ver, el piso y miraba a el futuro heredero del Bouke con la boca abierta, Hizashi sonrió a la joven, ignorando el hecho de que la futura heredera del Bouke estaba en esa misma habitación. La cual mirada de forma altiva a Mameha. –supongo que encontró a Mameha y la debió haber confundido con una dama de sociedad_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Mameha, es muy traviesa –dijo ella soltando una risita nada convincente –pobre, siendo una simple sirvienta, nunca había visto un kimono como los míos y tuvo el atrevimiento de ponérselo… y pasear por el pueblo _

_-Ya–dijo Hizashi mirando a Mameha la cual, se puso colorada hasta las orejas, miro a Hizashi procurando ocultar su vergüenza _

_-Mire que tomar uno de mis kimonos… que atrevimiento _

_-Si… _

_-Es una lastima…_

_-¿Qué es una lastima? _

_-El hecho de que tenga que tirarse tan hermoso kimono_

_-¿Tirarlo?-dijo Hizashi viendo interrogante a la joven, mientras Mameha miraba del mismo modo a Hatsumono como si se tratará de una loca_

_-Claro… acaso espera que me ponga otra vez ese kimono, jamás… ahora huele como a una sirvienta, y yo así ya no lo quiero _

_-Ya veo –dijo el mirando a su hermano, el cual parecía tener un poco de lastima a su hermano menor por su futuro matrimonio con semejante tipa. _

_Hizashi pudo ver, como otro de tantos sirvientes, se acercaba a el, con una enorme caja destapándola frente a el, mostrando lo que Hizashi ya suponía que traería esa caja, el hermoso kimono que le vió a la joven unas horas antes, el que había tomado prestado de Hatsumono. _

_Hizashi casi contuvo su deseo de reir, era precioso y seguramente costoso, no tuvo ni siquiera que preguntar quien sería el que pagaría los gastos, sin embargo su hermano mayor, no se contuvo de hacer esa pregunta. _

_-Entonces echara a la basura un carísimo kimono solo porque alguien más ya lo usado –dijo Hiashi mirando a la jovencita, la cual bajo la cabeza avergonzada. _

_-Pero claro… y nadie más que Mameha tiene la culpa… veamos si pagando el costo de ese kimono aprenderá la lección_

_Hiashi vió a su hermano con una ceja en alto_

_-Debe se un kimono muy caro _

_-Por supuesto –dijo Hatsumono –ni trabajando toda la vida creo que sea capaz de pagarlo… pero de alguna forma tienen que aprender la servidumbre a tomar lo que no es suyo –dijo ella mirando a Mameha con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, Mameha le vió como si quisiera fulminarla con la mirada, sin embargo accedió con la cabeza toda apenada. _

_Hizashi miró a la joven, y luego a Hatsumono, tuvo un enorme deseo de querer, correr a aquella mujer. _

_-Hatsumono-sama –dijo el sin voltear a pedir autorización a su padre hermano, o cualquier a de los otros miembros ahí presentes _

_-¿Si Hizashi-sama?_

_-¿Si alguien más pagara la suma por el kimono quedaría saldada la de Mameha-san?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Si o no Hatsumono-sama –Hatsumono vio los ojos de Hizashi con algo de temor, sintiéndose incomoda, ver como el podía pasar de dedicarle una bonita sonrisa a una sirvienta y verla a ella, su futura esposa, con ese mirada tan llena de odio. Hatsumono volteo a ver a su lado, donde una mujer de unos 70 años, una de sus tantas guardianas, accedió levemente con la cabeza, indicándole que debía aceptar la petición de Hizashi. _

_-… si… supongo que si… -dijo ella, con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro, Hizashi accedió levemente con la cabeza, mientras decía en voz alta:_

_-Souji –llamo el, a uno de los miembros del Bouke, el cual se acerco para escuchar _

_-¿Si Hizashi-san?_

_-Podrías pagar por favor a Hatsumono-sama, la cantidad que pida por el kimono _

_-Si señor _

_-¿Y el kimono Hizashi? –dijo su hermano con una mirada complice dedicada a su hermano, menor el cual sonrió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente _

_-Dado que yo lo he pagado, supongo que es mío –dijo el lógicamente _

_-¿Qué? –dijo Hatsumono toda sorprendida, mientras la mirada de Mameha se disipaba y mostraba una hermosa sonrisa _

_-¿Le parece bien Hatsumono-sama?_

_-Si… claro… claro que si –dijo ella trastabillando las palabras, un poco. _

_Hizashi vio a su hermano, antes de guiñarle un ojo a la joven Mameha, la cual trato de ahogar una risita sin mucho éxito. _

0000

Tenten reía abiertamente

-Vaya… nunca espere que el kimono lo hubiera comprado Hizashi-sama –dijo ella soltando una risotada -¡esa Hatsumono, debió de sentirse tan tonta!

-Si… seguramente que si –dijo el anciano riendo igual que la joven, antes de volver a servirle un poco de té

-Pero entonces ¿porque el kimono perteneció luego a Mameha?

-¿Acaso no lo imaginas?

Tenten pasó una mano por sus labios analizando aquella pregunta, antes de sonreir con la respuesta bien clara

-¿Hizashi-sama¿Se lo obsequio?

-Por supuesto… que otra cosa si no

0000

_-Toma –decía un Hizashi mucho más joven a la preciosa muchacha de cabello achocolatado, escondidos entre la oscuridad de un pasillo siendo iluminados por una poco perceptible luz de una lámpara de papel. _

_-¿Pero?... yo no puedo…-dijo ella tratando de no aceptar la enorme caja _

_-Pensé que te había gustado… si no porque otra razón te lo habrías puesto –contesto este dándole la caja nuevamente _

_-No puedo…_

_-Tómalo o realmente este kimono quedara en la basura… yo no necesito un kimono –dijo este con una sonrisa dedicada solamente a ella, la joven procuro que sus dedos dejarán de temblar cuando paso sus manos por la caja_

_-Arigato…-dijo ella dejando que el silencio les invadiera, Hizashi incapaz de dejar ir a la joven empezó a hablarle algo realmente raro en el. _

_-Ahora entiendo el porque tenías tanta prisa _

_-Y ahora entiendo porque tu… estabas ahí tirado… lamento haberte dicho tantas cosas… si hubiera sabido quien eras… _

_-Seguramente hubieras dicho lo mismo –dijo el con una sonrisa, sacándole una hermosa sonrisa a la joven, la cual tapo con su boca con su mano antes de reír ruidosamente. _

_-¡Puedes reír quien lo diría! –La joven apretó los dientes antes de sacarle la lengua como gesto de niña encaprichada_

_-Y justo en el momento en que estaba pensando que no eras tan idiota _

_Hizashi frunció el ceño _

_-Nehhh, pero no pongas esa cara… mejor, pon una sonrisa… le da luz a tus ojos… _

_-¿Qué?_

_-Incluso, hasta te ves guapo _

_-¿Queeeee?_

_-Pero quien diría, te vez aún mas guapo todo sonrojado… _

0000

Hatsumono y Mameha se debían quedar en Konoha por un mes, el objetivo de ello, era que Hizashi, conociera y cortejara a la joven que habría de ser su esposa, sin embargo en vez de cortejar a Hatsumono a quien cortejo fue a:

-Mameha

-Así es… como has de suponer Mameha y Hizashi se enamoraron –dijo el anciano con voz queda, más sin embargo su relación no podía llevarse a cabo

-Pero porque

-¿Acaso piensas, que Hizashi Hyuga, podía haberse casado con una sirvienta?

-Si, si realmente le quería podría haberlo hecho

-No sabes nada de las normas Hyuga, ella no podría ser esposa de Hizashi, solo por…

-… solo por no ser de sociedad –dijo Tenten tristemente, accediendo con la cabeza, el anciano accedió de igual modo

-Hizashi lo sabía… y ella tambien…

-Y a pesar de todo Hizashi se caso con Hatsumono

-Si… y nueve meses después dio luz al único heredero del Bouke

-Y ¿Qué paso con Mameha?

-A pesar de que Mameha no pudo casarse con Hizashi, como quería… continúo siendo servidumbre de Nitta, y amante del heredero de los Bouke

-¿Su amante¿Y Hatsumono? –dijo Tenten con la cabeza baja, escondiendo la vergüenza que se reflejaba en sus mejillas.

-… estoy seguro que Hatsumono también lo sabía… todos los miembros del clan lo sabíamos… pero a ella, no le convenía hacer un gran alboroto sobre aquello… puesto que no solo tendría la deshonra de los Hyuga, sino tambien la de los Nitta.

-Así que solo por el honor guardo todos sus sentimientos

-Bueno el honor era aparte… al ser matriarca del Bouke, le daba un gran status… y no hablemos del aspecto económico

-… así que se vendió a un hombre que no le amaba…

El anciano siguió hablando como si no hubiera escuchado nada

-Todos pensamos que Mameha se iría cuando Hatsumono murió dando a luz a Neji, pero eso no paso… dado que de ser su sirvienta… Mameha se convirtió en la ama de cría de Neji

-Imposible –dijo ella sorprendida, demasiada información, miro al anciano como esperando que le dijera que no era verdad sin embargo el anciano bebió su té con la mayor tranquilidad

-Hatsumono, era muy hermosa, (pero que los cielos me perdonen) tambien era una inútil obsesionada con su figura… nunca la vi contenta con su embarazo, lamentaba todo el tiempo perder su fisico, tambien era muy floja… así que estoy seguro que aunque no hubiera muerto, Mameha pasaría a ser la ama de cría de Neji

-Pero es que es imposible… Neji me dijo que no había escuchado el nombre de Mameha si fue eso, significa que Neji le conoció

-Efectivamente le conoció, pero se fue mucho antes de que Neji fuera capaz de recordar

-Pero entonces porque Mameha se iría, en el momento, que todo estaba bien… Hatsumono ya no podía interponerse

-Mameha era una chica muy dulce… y a pesar de no ser la madre biológica de Neji, le quería como si fuera su propio hijo… pero creo que las normas del Bouke y el Souke, terminaron cansandola

-¿…?

- Cuando el destino de Neji quedo sellado, con el nacimiento de Hinata Hyuga un año despues

0000

_-¡Estas demente! –grito Mameha furiosa, con los ojos fijos en el, dedicándole una gélida mirada -¡no le puedes hacer eso a Neji!_

_-¿Crees que yo quiero?_

_-¡No lo se!_

_-No digas tonterías… jamás le haría daño a Neji…pero no puedo oponerme… no a esa maldita maldición del Bouke _

_-¡Claro que puedes!... impídeles que toquen a Neji –dijo ella señalando con un dedo hacía un moisés, donde un pequeño y encantador bebe Hyuga lloraba a todo lo que daban sus pulmones _

_-No puedo… es la tradición… al nacer el heredero de los Souke su destino queda marcado _

_Mameha se acerco al pequeño dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa antes de girarse contra Hizashi _

_-¿Y entonces dejaras que lo marquen?... ¿Cómo si de un animal se tratara?_

_-No entiendes _

_-No… no entiendo, como siendo quien eres, no puedes imponer un poco de control en tu vida…–dijo ella tomando al pequeño Neji en brazos _

_Hizashi no dijo nada, observo por unos segundos a Mameha antes de que ella empezara a hablar decida _

_-No te preocupes… Neji-kun –dijo ella con el inconfundible tono de una madre amorosa –no dejare que te toquen_

_-No puedes hacer eso_

_-Puedo y lo haré… mientras yo este aquí, no le tocaran ni un cabello a Neji_

_-No eres la madre de Neji –la joven le miró con los ojos bien abiertos, la mirada de Mameha se volvió más gélida que nunca y con voz ronca dijo:_

_-Pero como si lo fuera… para Neji soy más madre, que tú y Hatsumono juntos –Hizashi se acerco a Mameha con un tono amenazante, tomo a Neji en sus brazos, antes de decir:_

_-Neji es un Hyuga, una de las mejores familias de todo Konoha, ha nacido con privilegios que serán envidiados por muchos… pero tambien tendrá que cumplir con ciertas obligaciones… yo lo entiendo… Hatsumono lo entendía… y se que Neji con el tiempo tambien lo habrá de entender… -Mameha vio al bebe, el cual lloraba entre los brazos de su padre, se sintió impotente, pero siguió escuchando a Hizashi –y si tu no entiendes eso… has el favor de cerrar la puerta cuando salgas... _

0000

-Mameha se fue al día siguiente y nunca más le volvimos a ver, dejando tres cosas atrás… a su amor, al niño que quería como su hijo, y ese hermoso kimono que llevas ahora puesto.

Tenten sintió una opresión en el pecho y un enorme deseo de quitarse aquel kimono que no contaba más que la desgracia de aquella mujer. El anciano siguió hablando

-Ahora Tenten de la hoja sabes la historia de Mameha, y también sabes más cosas de Neji, cosas que el mismo ignora, por su propio bien

-El bien de Neji… -dijo Tenten furiosa, estaba segura que a pesar de todo a Neji le gustaría saber sobres su pasado, miro al anciano apretando los dientes sin pensar solto las palabras toda molesta- El bien de Neji... ¿o el suyo?

-Neji no lo entendería

-Ni yo tampoco… realmente no entiendo como una mujer que amaba tanto al padre de Neji no pudo casarse de el, solo por esas tonterías de la sociedad

-Eres aún muy joven para entenderlo… en aquel tiempo la buena familia era primordial, Hiashi y Hizashi lo sabían y acataban las reglas… una chica hermosa de buena familia era básico para los Hyuga

-Igual que ahora –dijo Tenten sintiendo la garganta seca

-… si es importante… pero tal vez, no tanto… la historia de Mameha nos abrió los ojos a varios miembros, y entendimos que una joven, hermosa y valiente, una buena kunoichi, y jounin de tal vez la hoja, sería suficiente para un heredero de la familia secundaría.

Tenten sonrió, ignorando por un momento toda su molestia... reconociendo aquella características en ella misma

-Salvó por una cosa

-¿Una cosa?

-Solo pedimos una cosa a esa joven valiente y hermosa… y es ser pura de alma y también de cuerpo

-¿De… de… cuerpo? –tartamudeo Tenten sintiendo los fijos ojos blanquecinos del anciano en su cuerpo, Tenten incapaz de aguantar aquella mirada, desvió su vista, dándole la respuesta al anciano.

-La joven que tomaríamos para el Hyuga, debía de conservar su virtud, hasta el momento en que su esposo la desposara y le tomará en la alcoba nupcial.

-No… entiendo –dijo Tenten con la clara vergüenza reflejada en sus mejillas

-Tenten-san, por favor no haga esto más difícil

-No

-Se que no es virgen Tenten -dijo el anciano con voz queda, sintiendo avergonzado de tener que hablar de aquello tan intimo, las mejillas de Tenten se colorearon, mientras el anciano, tomaba su mano como gesto de un doliente.

Ya lo sabía, dijo mentalmente Tenten, todo aquello la historia de Mameha tambien, eran para ello, solamente para terminar con aquellas palabras, tan cortas y tan duras, que al escucharlas tan nítidas, le dolieron más que nada en el mundo. Procuro negar con su cabeza, pero sus ojos lacrimosos, le impedían hacerlo.

-No tiene caso que trates de negarlo… yo lo se y tu también

-Yo…

-Eres hermosa –dijo el anciano sinceramente –encantadora, fuerte, una jounin, pero además de eso, tienes lo que a la mayoría le falta, inteligencia, hubieras podido ser una buena esposa

-Todavía puedo –dijo ella desesperada, incapaz de creer, que eso le estuviera pasando

-No, si has perdido tu virtud

-Pero Neji y yo… –trato de decir Tenten, sin embargo el anciano no le dejo terminar

-Supongo que no es necesario preguntar quien fue el que tomo tu inocencia, creo que lo se…

-…

-Y si estoy en lo cierto… y si de verdad quieres a Neji como dices… te suplico que no digas nada… porque el podría perder todo lo que tiene solo con una simple palabra tuya –dijo el anciano con una mirada triste.

Tenten se mordió un labio, frustrada, así que el anciano, había supuesto todo, y lo peor, era que había supuesto bien. Sintió que las manos le pesaban como plomo y aquel kimono hermoso le quemaba la piel. Puso se cerebro a trabajar a toda prisa. Viendo un poco de luz de esperanza.

-Pero… no puede hacer eso… el Souke ya me ha aceptado Hiashi Hyuga me ha aceptado –dijo desesperada, viendo como todas sus esperanzas se caían con la negación de cabeza del anciano.

-Si, estas en lo cierto, Hiashi te ha aceptado… pero, el Bouke no lo hace…porque yo no lo hago

-Pero… el Bouke es Neji ¿no?–dijo Tenten con la garganta aspera y las mejillas humedas.

-Neji es aún muy joven para ser su cabeza… y dado que el patriarca murió hace ya varios años se puso a uno de los miembros más antiguos –dijo el en voz queda –lo siento Tenten-san

Tenten se sintió tonta, molesta, vió al anciano como si todo aquello que quería saber, y también lo que no, quedaba claro en su mente. Sintió la garganta como una esponja. Seca e hinchada. Dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas hasta perderse en la fina tela de aquel kimono.

-¿Usted es el representante del Bouke?

-… así es… de verdad lo siento Tenten-san

0000

Tenten sentía las piernas pesadas, nunca le habían pesado tanto, se sentía realmente mal, los labios le temblaran, sus ojos ardían, una gruesa lagrima surco su mejilla. Seguramente Neji se enfadaría cuando supiera que se fue sin siquiera decirle adiós, pero no lo podía ver y menos en ese momento.

-¡TENTEN! –escucho ella claramente su nombre, no pudo moverse ni siquiera se digno en voltear, mascullo un apagado Lee, solamente cuando el chico se puso delante de ella, hablando alegremente sin verla directamente a los ojos:

-VENIA YO CAMINANDO FELIZMENTE, CUANDO VEO A UNA HERMOSA MUCHACHA EN UN KIMONO ENVIDIABLE, Y DIJE… ¿QUIEN ES ESTA BELLEZA QUE IRRADIA LA LLAMA DE LA JUVE… Tenten –dijo este una vez viendo el lastimero estado de su compañera, la cual trataba inultimente de contener sus lagrimas

-Lee

-¿Qué te ha pasado?... ¿Acaso paso algo en la mansión Hyuga?

-Lee –dijo ella soltando el llanto, se lanzó a sus brazos como si no le fuera posible hacer otra cosa.

-¿Tenten pero que pasa? –dijo el joven de cabello de tazón, acariciándole la cabeza como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

-Lee… lo perdí… de verdad… que lo perdí…

0000

Hola que tal aquí estoy yo con el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste :D y tmb espero no se les haya hecho demasiado largo, lamento mucho la tardaza se que dije que no me iba a demorar tanto de ahora en adelante, pero ayyy ayyy pasan tantas cosas, en fin, gracias espero les guste, y si no espero no sean demasiado duras, varias chicas ya han adivinado el desenlace, pero aún espero les siga gustado un besote byyyyeeeeeeeeeeee.

Sabaku no Akelos Hola, capitulos largos, creo que este es el mas largo de todos, espero no se les haga muy pesado. Respecto a Mameha la duda acaba aquí, jajaja un mapache radiactivo, no se porque me recordo a los simpsons, jaja, tomare en cuenta tus sugerencias, gracias por tus comentarios un abrazo.  
Tenten-haruno-chan.- Cuanto mas largo mejor (lo tomare en cuenta), Neji no se va a quedar con Aori, lo garantizo, mil gracias por tus animos, tambien espero que estes muy bien, te mando un beso bien grande.  
Sayuri.- Yep, medio si y medio no, no se pudo casar con el papa de Neji por ser pobre, y en vez de irse se quedo siendo la amante de Hizashi. Y en cuanto a tus suposiciones de Neji, creo que lo unico que dire es interpreta mi silencio Jajaja, Tenten y Lee, esa pareja es algo especial pero no los quiero juntos a no se ser que traten de hacer una broma. Tomare tu sugerencia no tratare de acortarlo más. Anji hipócrita, palabras exactas para describirlo, no quiero convertir en Neji en asesino pero un buen sustito, para quitarle lo hablador, creo que puede ser suficiente. Me parece curioso lo que dices sobre tu amiga, es raro, pero de todos modos agradezco por este medio a ti y a tu amiga por leer mi fic, nos estamos leyendo un beso.  
femmejp.- Pues Neji en vez de vergüenza, dado que no se va a enterar en el mismo momento que tenten se va a dar una enca… me entienden, gracias por tus comentarios, espero te haya gustado este capitulo un besote.  
Misha.- jeje, lo hice muy revoltoso verdad, aquí esta la explicación. Que espero te guste:D que gusto k alguien diga eso tan bonito de mi fic, me da mucha alegria, gracias por todo un besoteeeeeeeeeeee.  
Kaorucva.- Hola Kaoru, tu no te puedes quejar, me has dicho siempre que te gustan los fics largos y según mis cuentas este va a ser el mas largo que he hecho, trato de actualizar rapido, pero cierta hermana mia se apodera de la compu. Y mi fic se queda estancado, nos estamos viendo luego byyeeeeee  
Barasuishou.- Que bueno que digas que no se te ha hecho largo yo pense que ya los tendría enfadados :D en cuanto a las parejas secundarias… dado que no quiero solo drama, si las voy a poner, en cuanto al fic de Shikamaru y Temari, nunca he hecho nada de ellos, pero siempre es bueno hacer cosas nuevas. Un besote.  
Janet.- Hola, a mi tmb me encanta la pareja de Neji y Tenten y por eso trato de actulizar rapidito, yo tambien, y te garantizo que todos odiamos a Aori y Anji, la gente metiche es la peor, gracias tu buena vibra, nos estamos leyendo un abrazo  
SasuSaku-NejiTenten.-Hola, no se porque, nunca puedo ver links aquí, jamas de los jamases, se me hace raro, puesto que otra vez no puedo verlo así que te pongo el mio ahí toy para quien quiera escribirme Sería un orgullo inmenso. Tu nombre no te preocupes, me quedo calladita Si de hecho mameha no es madre de Neji, y creeme yo tmb, (celosa de primera) me agarraria degollando a todo aquel que se pase por mi camino. En cuanto a Aori, pues nomas esta pa hacerle la vida difícil a Tenten. Jajaja. Espero te guste este capitulo. Y sea lo que esperas, (pero supongo que no), nos estamos leyendo, un abrazoteeeeeee y un besoteeeeeeeeeeee. Nos leemos pronto.  
NaireElena.- jajajaja, que chistoso del rabo de paja, en mi vida lo habia oido, pero esta muy mono, claro que quizo acostarse con Neji, (quien no), pero eso no se los va a decir, imaginate. Mameha tu pregunta mi respuesta, amor imposible y luego amante de Hizashi, muy crudo, pero estoy segura k los matrimonios a la fuerza siempre terminan asi. Pero bueno, quiero agradecerte tus comentarios, y espero te haya gustado este capitulo, nos estamos leyendo.  
Saku Fanel.- :D, bien de hecho a quien le quiere hacer la vida imposible es a Tenten, en cuanto al ancianito, pues si es lindo, pero antes incluso que ser un ancianito simpatico es un Hyuga, y tiene que seguir las maravillosas reglas del clan. Aquí esta la respuesta sobre mameha. Espero que te haya dejado satisfecha, y k tmb te haya gustado el capitulo, nos estamos leyendo que tu tmb estes bien, un abrazo.  
Luna Elric Hyuuga.- Si, si soy capaz, me gusta dejar las cosas en suspenso (mi lado malvado vuelve a resurgir), yo en lo particular ahora que haces la mencion, Anji es peor que Aori, puesto que es un dos caras, en fin, mil graxx por tus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo un abrazo.  
omtatelo.- Neeeeeeeeeeeh, claro que no… pero tampoco se lo va a decir y creo que en esta historia, no lo van a averiguar, la haremos sufrir de otra manera, jaja, en cuanto a mameha solo me inspire en el nombre de una geisha (según el libro) muy famosa, pero nop, mameha en esta historia no es una geisha. Nos estamos leyendo un beso.  
HaRuNo-SaMy.- SIIIIIIIIIIIII, esa era la respuesta, exactamente, y si por eso exactamente anji le dijo eso a Tenten, no, no te equivocaste en nada, de hecho me sorprende que solo una persona le hubiera atinado tan certeramente a quien era mameha crei que seria más :D en fin mis felicitaciones por tu agil mente. Espero que disfrutes mi vision sobre Mameha y por que finalmente Neji nunca le conocio, un besote.  
KAKAxPAMExNEJI.- Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, en cuanto a tus dudas sobre mameha, pues aquí esta la respuesta. Espero te haya gustado tmb este capitulo, nos estamos leyendo un abrazo bien grandote.  
Harlett..- Graxx, keria un poco más de drama antes de terminarla :D. Hanabi y Shino, se que son una pareja medio rara, pero he leido no me acuerdo ni como se llama el fic, pero un fic buenisimo de este par y siempre se me metio el gusanito de la duda. En cuanto a tu pregunta por Mameha, aquí esta la respuesta. Medio tragico y dramatico, pero esa familia de locos se me afigura así, graxx por tus comentarios y tu floreciente instinto asesino sobre Aori. Mil graxx un besote.  
Potters-light.- Claro que lo vi, me tenia pegado a la pantalla con la boca abierta, se que duro menos de un minuto el momento emotivo Neji-tenten pero fue suficiente, ahora si niegeme quien diga que esa pareja no se gusta, en fin te agradezco mucho tu comentarios, espero te haya gustado este fic. Nos estamos leyendo.  
conchito.- Graxxxx conchito, y gente mala, eso no es nada, he conocido peores, cof, cof, mi ex jefe, cof, cof. Me alegro que te guste esta parejita, una de mis favoritas que esta empezando a convertirse en mi numero uno, un abrazo, te agradezco tus comentarios, que me hacen super feliz. Nos estamos leyendo.  
hitomimiri.- Ya veo, tu siempre estas super puntual leyendo mi fic, me sorprendes, jaja, a la que nomas no puedo hacer que lea mi fic es a la mary, mira que ni el primero k hice (mi orgullo lagrimita), nunca lo termino de leer, jaja. Gracias por tus comentarios, creo que el hecho de haberte metido el gusanito de los fics es el mejor elogio. Nos estamos viendo un beso.  
Charlotte-87.- Jajajaja, cuantas veces no me paso a mi que no estudiaba para un examen mmm, sola una vez… puesto que evaluaban por trabajos y no por examenes… mmm ¡bendita escuela como te amo!, me alegra que te encante Neji, unete al club, a mi tmb me guta, mucho, mucho mucho. Graxx por tus comentarios nos estamos leyendo un beso.  
Akane Hyuuga de Diethel.- La historia solo se repetira si Neji no hace nada, y claro que va a hacer, no puede quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Y en cuanto a Aori, creo k no va a haber nadie que no la odie. Pero a todas las personas les llega su merecido y Aori esta a punto de llegarle, mil graxx por tus comentarios, espero te haya gustado este capitulo y si no (no me maten), se que esta algo dramatico, puesto que me gusta el drama:P, pero tmb me gustan las historias que acaban bien. Un besote.  
Chica-anime 4ever.- Hace un mes que termine el libro y aún lo tengo fresquesito, por eso me insipire en el supongo. Me da gusto que cada vez más odien a Aori (se que suena raro ya que yo invente al personaje), pero es que creo k a mi tampoco me cae muy bien, toy medio loca vd, graxx por tus comentarios un abrazo.  
L.I.T.- Ese es el objetivo que cada vez más odien a Aori jajajaja… bien respecto a tu duda con Mameha aquí ta la respuesta. Y si el nombre de Hatsumono tmb es de memorias de una geisha, una mujer de una increíble belleza pero malvada hasta la pared de enfrente. :D Gracias por tus comentarios nos leemos luego un beso.  
Alexa Hiwatari.- Gracias. Y no te apures, que el nombre ta medio complicado pa aprenderselo, yo tmb al inicio lo escribia muy mal. Mil gracias por tus comentarios y espero k te haya gustado este cap. (Aunque creo que no demasiado drama) un besote.  
BlackSayuri.- Me alegra que te haya gustado que pusiera esos dos nombres, la verdad me encantaron, y el nombre de Sayuri, originalmente, ese iba a ser el nombre que le iba a poner a la mama de Neji pero como la puse no como una madre ejemplar me contuve de ponerle ese nombre tan bonito :D Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero te haya gustado este capitulo un beso.  
Anemone..- Gracias:D en este capitulo espero se te quiten las dudas sobre Mameha un beso y un abrazo.  
The Shade Ghost.- Sabía que iban a odiar a Aori, lo sabia, es mala, que esperan las personas siempre hacen maldades y mas cuando se este en juego a alguien como Neji, Pues bueno de tu idea no es mala, pero realmente a ella no le convenia meter en problemas a Neji, pero esta tipa siendo como es solo va a meter en problemas a Tenten. Como puedes ver ya sabes quien es Mameha, una mujer fuerte y enamorada de Hizashi que por la familia Hyuga pa variar se tuvo que separar de el. Mil gracias por tus animos me ponen muy contenta, espero te haya gustado este capitulo un beso.


	16. Hoy ten miedo de mi

**Hoy ten miedo de mi**

El cabello de Tenten se enredaba entre sus dedos, de tanto estarlo acariciando, en cualquier otro caso se habría enfadado, pero en este caso… no podía hacer otra cosa más que eso.

Lee suspiro tras su cabello. La joven ya había dejado de temblar en sus brazos desde hacía un rato, ahora solamente sollozaba esporadicamente, mientras narraba toda la historia con cada uno de sus detalles:

El primer y solitario beso en su departamento, que fue causado gracias a sus celos enfermizos, la actitud romantica que tomaba Neji cuando estaba solo con ella, la primera noche que discutieron por el futón matrimonial, el día en que le dijo que ella tambien era candidata, su primera vez juntos…

_**Hoy que llevo en la boca el sabor a vencido**_

Los labios de su amiga se movian con rapidez, tal parecía que no quería dejar de perder ni un segundo, en cambio Lee, permanecia en un absoluto silencio solamente accedia con la cabeza levemente, mientras en sus brazos descansaba aquella joven que más que amiga consideraba como su hermana, comprendiendo el dolor que eso le causaba, y sintiendo la misma impotencia que ella, este solo podía prestar sus brazos y acariciar su cabello monotamente, era poco, era lo único que podía hacer por ella.

Tenten finalizó la historia recitando las palabras que el anciano del Bouke le había dicho con anterioridad, y tras unos segundos de guardar silencio. Lee paso su mano por sus cabellos.

_**Procura tener a la mano un amigo  
Que cuide tu frente y tu voz**_

Tenten dio por finalizada esa conversación, cuando dejo los brazos del joven, y no sin antes secar sus lágrimas con un movimiento de su mano, puntalizo:

-Lee… muchas gracias por todo… no se que hubiera hecho sin ti

-Para esto son los amigos –dijo el joven buscando entre sus ropas algun pañuelo que le sirviera, descubriendo que lo único que tenía para ofrecer era su banda protectora que desde siempre había llevado en su cinturón.

-Eres más que un amigo Lee, eres como el hermano que nunca tuve -contesto ella secando sus mejillas con la suave tela de la banda

-Lo mismo digo…

-… Te agradezco tanto… pero hoy...

-¿Quieres estar sola?

-Por favor...**  
**

-Entiendo

-Gracias… me hace falta descansar

-¿Estaras bien?

-No lo se, pero no puedo estar todo el día llorando verdad -contesto ella encogiendose en hombros procurando tranquilizarse y calmarse lo más que podía.

-Por mi no hay problema

-Pero por mí si… una shinobi no puede hacerlo

-Pero una mujer hermosa como tú si

-Hoy no quiero ni pensar que soy… -dijo Tenten con voz queda, mientras Lee acariaciaba un brazo como señal de consuelo

-Todavía no esta nada resulto, tal vez…

-¿Tal vez que?

-No se… tal vez pudieran negarlo todo y…

-No puedes mentirle a los Hyuga, lo sabes

-Si Neji lo supiera podría hacer algo

-No –dijo Tenten rotundamente negando con la cabeza

-Pero Tenten

-No…-dijo Tenten alzando la voz - por favor… Lee ni una palabra de esto a nadie, y sobre todo ni una palabra a Neji

-El quisiera saberlo –dijo el tratando de convencerle, sin embargo Tenten no escuchaba razón.

-Pero no puedo decirselo, se pondría como loco –dijo Tenten tocando con sus dedos, la suave tela de la banda.

-Porque te quiere –Tenten sonrió

-Lo se y por lo mismo que yo le quiero, no tiene que saberlo

-Tenten…

-Prometemelo Lee, no le diras nada a Neji

Lee miró los ojos cristalizados de la joven, antes de contestarle

-… esta bien… lo prometo

-Gracias… -dijo esta abrazandole cariñosamente

-¿Seguro estaras bien tu sola?

-Si… claro que si

_**Y a tus pensamientos mantenlos atentos  
**_

Lee salio del departamento de la joven kunoichi, con la cabeza baja alejandose de ahí, sin mucha tranquilidad, sabía que no estaba bien, en su vida había visto a Tenten más deprimida, le vio llorar como nunca, morderse los labios, apretar los puños y maldecir quedamente a los Hyuga. Sintió algo de remordimiento dejarla sola, pero ella ya no requería su presencia. Paso una mano por su frente.

-Lee -dijo una suave voz a unos pocos metros de el, Lee que ya antes había sentido su presencia contesto quedamente

-¿Neji? –dijo este apenas dado unos pasos viendo al joven Hyuga caminar hacia el, o mejor dicho al departamento que quedaba a su espalda

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine… a platicar un rato con Tenten –dijo este esperando que su mentira resultara lo suficientemente efectiva para el Hyuga, sintiendose incapaz de decir que ya estaba enterado de su relación con su joven amiga.

-Ya

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?

-…me preocupe al no verla en la mansión pense que tal vez…

-¿Qué?

_-Estaría con Anji –_dijo su consiente cruelmente, desvió la mirada de su compañero, sin atreverse a decir nada, negó con la cabeza

-Nada, que absurdo… no es nada

-Bien… pues yo ya me iba

-Si… nos vemos…

-Adios…-dijo Lee levantando una mano como señal de despedida

-Por cierto Lee –llamo Neji deteniendole solo con la voz

-¿Si?

-No había tenido tiempo…

-¿De que? –dijo Lee alzando las cejas

-De agradecerte –dijo Neji en voz queda

-¿Agradecerme a mi? –dijo el mirando más que sorprendido a Neji -¿Por qué?

-Por toda la ayuda prestada… en esta mañana… fuiste con la Hokage a perdir el permiso, me ayudaste con las cosas para Tenten… muchas gracias

Lee vio al Hyuga sorprendido, en todos los años que tenía de conocerle nunca había visto a Neji agradecer por nada, ni siquiera por un vaso de agua. Pero en vez de sentirse contento, sintio una profunda pena. Miro a Neji con una sonrisa y dijo.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme… para estos son los amigos

-Arigato…

_**Y a mano tu amigo**_

Tenten se limpiaba la cara con un poco de agua, mientras veía sus ojos, estaban hinchados, tanto que la semejanza a un sapo le contrarió, volvió a mojar su cara, sintiendo una tristeza inmensa, siendo esta misma, la que veía reflejada en el cristal del espejo.

Contuvo el deseo de volver a llorar, salio del baño solo para chocar levemente con un cuerpo inerte frente a ella, ahogo un grito

-Soy yo –dijo aquella voz masculina que ya se había vuelto una costumbre oir

-¿Neji?

-Hola –dijo este, saludando a Tenten con un gesto de su mano, Tenten miró al joven, había dejado atrás aquel traje ostentoso luciendo su siempre común en el, traje color hueso.

-¿Qué… que haces aquí?... ¿Cómo entraste?

-No hay imposibles para un Anbu -dijo este de la forma tan poco modesta que le caracterizaba, Tenten alzó una ceja, en cualquier otra situación, hubiera golpeado su hombro y le hubiese reclamado el ser tan arrogante, pero en ese momento no se sentía con el más mínimo deseo de hacer nada.

-Si, si claro –dijo ella caminando a un lada para dejar atrás al Hyuga, deteniendose apenas escucho dos palabras venir de el

-¿Estas molesta?

_**La importancia de verte  
Morderte los labios... de preocupación  
**_

Tenten se volteo para verlo con el corazón en la mano, _¿como podría estar molesta con el?,_ si bien fue cierto que se molesto unos segundos por aquella pregunta que le hizó, pero eso no fue más que un comportamiento infantil que quería dejar en el pasado, se riño a si misma... lo había puesto en en vergüenza delante de unas desconocidas y su prima, preguntantole algo que sabía de antemano, pero quería escucharlo provenir de sus labios. Rió quedamente desánimada:

_Claro que no estaba molesta jamas._

Vio a Neji el cual se mordía un labio de forma apenas visible, estaba nervioso, Tenten le miró satisfactoriamente sorprendida, sin embargo, su inmensa tristeza le impedía en ese momento formarle una sonrisa, pero muy dentro de ella tenía una satisfacción personal, que nadie se la quitaría, había puesto a Neji Hyuga nervioso.

Tenten se acercó para mirarle, ocultando su cara por unos segundos, antes de hacer un esfuerzo supremo y sonreirle de aquella forma tan candida que solía hacer. Espero que la sonrisa desviara sus ojos de los suyos, y no pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando se acerco a el con paso firme. Enrredo sus brazos tras su cuello, besando su mejilla izquierda.

_**Es hoy tan necesaria  
Como verte siempre  
**_

Se burlo de si misma… realmente tenía que estar muy enamorada, para hacer eso… pero no negarse a Neji, verlo ahora se había convertido en una necesidad, tomo una de sus manos entrelazandolas entre las suyas… jugando con ellas, imaginando que en su manos, y en las de ellas mismas, tuvieran un anillo nupcial… La cabeza la dolio y las manos le temblaron quedamente, ocultando ese temblor apretando sus dedos contra los de ella.

_**Como andar siguiéndote con la cabeza  
En la imaginación**_

Neji paso sus manos por sus labios, haciendole sentir mariposas en el estomago.

-Pensé que seguirias molesta

Tenten guardo silencio por unos segundos, que ganas tenía de decirle, que no estaba molesta, sino tan alicaida como nunca, miro sus ojos platinados, no podía decirle toda la verdad, lo conocía se pondría como loco, probablemente iría y formaria una gran pelea entre su familia y el.

Tenten movió sus dedos nerviosa, no podía hacerlo, para Neji a pesar de no pertenecer a la familia del Souke, como había querido, para el era muy importante, Hinata, Hanabi y aunque no quisiera admitirlo tambien su tío... no podía quitarle eso, su sonrisa se ensancho, haciendole sentir más infeliz, si necesitaba tragarse por unos segundos su increíble tristeza. Lo haría.

Se enrededo entre sus brazos besandole candidamente antes de contestarle.

-Contigo no podría molestarme nunca, Neji-kun

Tenten miró con satisfacción como Neji sonreia, y ahondaba sus caricias tan lentamente, que le hacía enloquecer.La joven recorrió su cabello con su mano, quería olerlo, saborearlo, guardarlo en su mente para siempre, quería que aunque no estuviera con ella, lo supiera…

_**Porque ¿sabes? y si no lo sabes no importa  
Yo sé lo que siento**_

-Porque te amo – dijo ella casi se atragantandose con esas palabras, como respuesta el Hyuga profundizo sus besos, mientras la joven luchaba con sus ropas, sintiendo el quemor en sus ojos incrementarse y un nudo en la garganta tan inmenso que casi no le dejaba respirar. Mientras Neji besaba su cuello de forma adictiva. De una forma que cualquiera persona jamás creíria capaz en alguien tan seco y antisocial como el.

_**Yo sé lo que cortan  
Después unos labios  
Esos labios rojos y afilados**_

Casi le hizó perder el aliento, besaba tan intensamente, que nunca creyó que el pudiera hacerlo, Tenten correspondía de la misma manera ignorando por un momento, el hecho de que quizas, nunca más los iba a probar.Tenten cerró los ojos con fuerza, negó la cabeza, no podía pensar más en ello, quería olvidar eso, y tener en mente lo que era realmente importante: había sido quien había visto su primera sonrisa sincera, le había visto encantadoramente cuando despertaba, haciendole sentir especial como si se tratara de la persona más valiosa del mundo.

_**Y estos puños que tiemblan de rabia  
Cuando estás contento  
Que tiemblan de muerte  
Si alguien se te acercara a ti**_

Había sido su primera mujer, y eso no lo cambiaría nunca nadie, aunque al día siguiente lo perdiera. A manos de una mujer como Aori, sus ojos quemarón y sus manos temblaron llena de frustación. Bien podría perder el cuerpo de Hyuga Neji, pero ella no tendría, ni ninguna, podría ganarle, puesto que ella había ganado lo que muchas deseaban, su corazón.

_**  
Hoy procura que aquella ventana  
Que mira a la calle en tu cuarto se tenga cerrada**_

Tenten paso una mano por su abdomen, aún tenía aquella cicatriz, tenuemente, pero podía sentirla, recordo claramente quien fue el causante de aquel mal, el primer hombre que había sido capaz de vencerle y dejarle malherido, según palabras de el mismo poco tiempo después de que se recuperara, un subordinado de Orochimaru con extremidades semejantes a las arañas.

Fue el que casi le había matado. Tenten recordo como aquella derrota le aislo en un intenso entrenamiento, y menguo un poco su amistad, incluso la joven algunas veces creyó, que no tenía el más mínimo interes en ella. Que equivocada estaba. Se dijo a si misma al sentir un beso cálido en su frente.

-Pareces distraída –dijo Neji encarandole por unos segundos

-Eh… gomen… yo… estoy pensando en algunas cosas

-¿…?

-No te preocupes… no es nada importante –dijo ella besandole calidamente.

_**Porque no vaya ser yo el viento de la noche  
Y te mida y recorra la piel con mi aliento**_

Acariciando cada centímetro de su piel, queriendose grabar cada parte de su cuerpo, su cabello, uñas, o musculos. Si solo tenía esa semana para estar con el, no iba a desaprovecharla. Esa semana, ella sería solo de el, y el solo de ella, aunque solo fuera una semana se iban a querer como si fueran años.

_**Y hasta te acaricie y te deje dormir  
**_

Palpando su cuerpo hasta cansarse, hasta que sus labios, pedían reposo, y el rojo de sus mejillas semejaba a una cereza… pero eso no importaba. Nada más le importaba más que el en el mundo, porque, porque le quería más que a nada en el mundo…

_**Y respires de mí**__  
__**O me vuelva una estrella y te estreche en mis rayos  
**__**Y todo por…**_

_-Tonta-_dijo Tenten en voz queda…ahogo un sollozo… lo perdía todo por tonta, pensó ella mientras el cabello de Neji le hacía cosquillas bajo su piel, entrelazó sus manos tras su cuello, aferrandose a su espalda. Y pensar que estaba tan segura de ser suya, no solo en su lecho, sino con todas las de la ley, una mujer a su lado, su prometida, novia y esposa. Las lagrimas rodanron por sus mejillas.

_**Ten miedo de mayo  
Y ten miedo de mí**_

Tenten mascullo algo que Neji no fue capaz de entender, se acercó a su oído respirando contra ella, Neji se aclaro la garganta, antes de decirle…

-No tienes que decirlo… -dijo el recordando sus palabras –lo se… yo tambien te amo

_**Porque no vaya a ser que cansada de verte  
Me meta en tus brazos para poseerte  
Y te arranque las ropas y te bese los pies**_

Tenten abrió los ojos como platos, sus ojos brillaban, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, Neji le miraba tan dulcemente, se sentía morir, simplemente era imposible, le había dicho que la amaba, nunca se lo había dicho, lo conocía, siempre pensó que era demasiado introvertido, para hacer semejantes declaraciones, y ahora el…

_**Y te llame mi dios **__**y no pueda mirarte de frente**_

Se abrazó a el, poniendo su cara en su hombro, ocultandolo entre su cabello y su espalda, solo entonces dejo que las lagrimas rodaran libremente, y del mismo modo, que estas mismas lagrimas, quedaran fuera de su visión.

_**Y te diga llorando después...**_

-Te amo… Neji-kun… –dijo ella en voz queda, maldiciendo el duro significado de aquellas palabras…

_  
_Al par de lágrimas se le unieron varias más, aquel sentimiento era terriblemente doloroso, pero tan gratificante a la vez, ahogo sus sollozos en el fondo de su corazón, siendo incapaz de hablar, pero con el profundo deseo de querer decirle tanto

_**Por favor tenme miedo**_

_**Tiembla mucho de miedo**_

Neji dejo caer su cuerpo agotado sobre el de ella, respirando cansinamente contra su piel, aspirando su humedad, sonrió satisfecho, levantando un poco su cara tratando de perderse en aquellos ojos almendrados que lo volvian loco. Cosa que le fue imposible dado que la joven rodó un poco su cuerpo dandole la espalda al Hyuga, dejandole a el, intrigado y a ella ahogada en sollozos. Neji pasó una mano por su abdomen abrazandole, recardando su pecho en su piel.

-Te amo –volvió a decir el en voz queda, Tenten accedió con la cabeza, afirmativamente, mientras con sus manos acariciaba las suyas.

Una última lágrima se perdió en la tela de la almohada.

_**Porque no puede ser**_

-Tenten –dijo el, en voz queda pasados unos minutos, la joven mascullo un que, fingido y adormilado que esperaba terminara con la sección de preguntas rápidamente

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Creo que es obvio… hoy parecias algo ausente

Tenten volvió su cuerpo para verle, las lágrimas se habían secado, pero aún tenía los ojos hinchados, esperaba que no lo notara siempre y cuando escondiera su rostro tras su cabello.

Los ojos plateados del Hyuga parecían leerle toda la verdad proyectada en su rostro, pero aún así, ella no se atreviía a decirselo, aunque quisiera, no encontraba las palabras¿Cómo hacerle saber que oficialemente había sido descalificada como su prometida?, todo por haber hecho el amor con quien finalmente sería su esposo, no tenía sentido… ella lo sabía y el tambien.

Porque lo conocía, y tan bien que lo conocía que sabía que una sola palabra de ella bastaría para armar una guerra, apretó los labios, negó con la cabeza e hizó tripas su corazón.

-Neeeeeeh… estoy bien… solo algo cansada

-¿De verdad? –dijo este alzando una ceja no muy conforme con esa respuesta

-Vistete con un pesado kimono de seda y dime si no cansa –contestó ella culminando con un beso en sus labios…

00000

Tenten respiraba tranquilamente a su lado, se había quedado dormida desde hace rato... lastima que el no podía unirsele al sueño. La duda le impedía dormir.

-_Estoy bien… solo algo cansada…me dijo... si claro… realmente cree que me tragaría esa patraña_ –se dijo Neji mismo toda la noche, Tenten tenía algo, lo sabía, la conocía como la palma de su mano, esa forma de esquivar sus ojos,

_-Me estaba mintiendo_ –pensó Neji, viendo a la joven dormir placidamente, todavía dandole la espalda, Neji tomo uno de sus mechones jugando con ellos, enredándolos entre sus dedos –_pero en que… y porque…_

Tenten suspiró nostálgicamente, haciendo entender a Neji que tenía que se algo realmente importante para dejarle en ese estado depresivo, que tambien le perturbaba aún en sus sueños.

_-Estoy segura que si se lo pregunto… no me lo dirá… por eso mismo ha negado mi vista toda la noche… no quería que la descubriera... habrá hablando con Aori… o con el imbecil de su hermano… _miró a Tenten moverse bajo las sabanas_ –no… no se deprimiria por ellos, no en este momento… tal vez… sea algo más…_

Con aquella incertidumbre que lo mantuvo en vela casi toda la noche, el Hyuga quedó vencido por Morfeo, cuando las 2 de la mañana apuntaban en el reloj de pared.

Despertandose con los ruidos característicos de una bonita mañana, aunandosele a ello, el distante ruido del agua de una regadera, cayendo sobre la piel de su compañera.

El desconcierto matutino que viene después de un pesado sueño le hizo estar conciente de la situación en la que se encontraba, recordando ufanamente, la buena noche que había pasado, miró a todos lados en busca de la kunoichi, pero al ver su ausencia y al escuchar el ruido distante del baño funcionar, obtuvo la respuesta que requería.

Miró a todos lados en busca de un reloj, olvidando por un segundo que enfrente de el se encontraba un reloj de pared que le indicaba que eran las 6 de la mañana pasados unos minutos apenas.

-_Kuso_ –dijo este en voz queda –_tenía que estar en el cuartel Anbu hacía media hora. _

Se levantó rápido, comenzando a vestise, en el momento en que la joven de los chongitos salía de la ducha, secandose su cabello con una toalla.

-Buenas días –dijo ella en voz suave

-Me quede dormido –dijo este cambiandose rapidamente, Tenten actuó como si no le hubiera oído

-El agua esta caliente, por si quieres ducharte

-Gracias –dijo este con un ligero tono aspero, al ver la poca importancia que le daba Tenten a su apuro –pero tengo que ir por el traje Anbu a mi departamento, me duchare allá

-Como quieras –contesto ella, pasando la toalla con la que antes secaba su cabello por su cara…

_-Nuevamente negando lo ojos_ –se dijo a si mismo Neji

-Tenten que esta pasan… -sin embargo Tenten volvió a actuar de esa forma que hacía unos segundos, desenrrendo su cabello con sus dedos, mientras veía su atractivo reflejo en un espejo cercano.

-Debes apurarte si no quieres que te llamen la atención

Neji se acercó a ella, pasando una mano por su cabello.

-Si eso ya lo se –rodeó el su cintura con sus brazos, procurando ver sus ojos directamente en el reflejo del espejo, obteniendo lo que ya sabía, Tenten le estaba mintiendo, y no era nada bueno, nunca la había visto tan deprimida, Tenten bajo los ojos una vez que noto los de Neji puestos en ella… el Hyuga, se repego en su cuerpo antes de volver a preguntar -¿Segura estas bien?

-Perfectamente –dijo ella sin verle directamente, Neji cerro los ojos antes de despedirse, era imposible, no se lo iba a decir, beso su mejilla, de forma cariñosa, tan suave como una caricia

-Te vere después –susurró a su oído, antes de soltar su cintura

-Adios Neji –dijo ella con voz entrecortada, haciendole un nudo en el estomago, Neji tarde un segundo antes de retirarse, algo le pasaba a Tenten, y el dejaba de llamarse Neji si no encontraba la respuesta a todo aquello.

Neji cruzó la puerta con paso lento esperando encontrar, escuchar o ver, cualquier respuesta que diera algúna solución… sin éxito, sin embargo antes de irse, Neji pudo ver algo que no había notado en toda la noche, una banda protectora de Konoha de un color demasiado llamativo, tal y cual como el dueño, Neji detuvo su camino, antes de señalar con el dedo indice la banda.

-¿Esa banda?

-… ahh, es de Lee –dijo Tenten tomandola entre sus manos –ayer estuvo aquí debió de haberla olvidado –dijo ella viendola, Neji frunció el entrecejo.

Si Lee era capaz de olvidar su banda ninja, una de sus maximas prioridades en el mundo, era que de verdad estaba pasando algo.

-Seguramente vere hoy a Lee, puedo darsela

-Claro

00000

Una hora más tarde en el cuartel principal de los Anbu

-¡¡¡Una hora tarde!!!

-…si

-Una hora tarde… Hyuga Neji me sorprende de ti

-¿y?

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-¿Puedo decir algo?

-¿Qué tal una patetica excusa de porque llegaste tarde?

-No hay ninguna excusa, me quede dormido Kiba ¿acaso es un crimen? –dijo Neji mirando al Anbu a su lado, el cual levantaba su mascara orgullosamente, mostrando su colmillos, antes de soltar una carcajada que parecía más un ladrido, a la cual se le unio su mascota Akamaru, particularmente gigante.

Neji alzó una ceja, nunca supo como era que Kiba había entrado a los Anbu, no porque no fuera bueno, era excelente, pero siempre había pensado que si portaban mascaras, era para ocultar su indentidad, pero al tener como acompañante a Akamaru... cualquier duda de su indentidad se disipaba... negó con la cabeza, seguramente el y la Hokage habían llegado a un acuerdo que desconocia, pero si tenía que ser sincero, en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba en el mundo.

-Veo que hoy no vienes particularmente de buenas –dijo este que seguía hablando, golpeando quedamente su hombro, Neji levanto su mirada para encararlo

-¿Tengo porque estarlo? –contesto este apretando las mandibulas, Kiba acaricio de forma brusca la cabeza de su mascota, antes de contestar de forma burlona:

-Bien tomando en cuenta que ayer se te presentaron un selecto grupo de chicas hermosa (según lo que he oído) ardiendo en deseo por tus huesos -contesto el con una sonrisa lasciva.

-mmph –fue su escualida respuesta ocultando su vergüenza con la mascara de Anbu que resbalo por su rostro. Kiba siguió hablando.

-Mira, yo no se tú, pero no había conocido a un chico que se pusiera infeliz por ello… a menos que

-¿A menos que que?

-Tú sabes que te guste otro género de…

-Me siento atraído por las mujeres, Kiba gracias por preguntar –dijo Neji sintiendo el calor intenso tras su mascara.

-Para eso son los amigos - Kiba rió ruidosamente, golpeando sus costillas. Neji casi lamento no tener a su mano su sable, ajusto perfectamente su mascara antes de preguntar

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para esto ¿Dónde esta Lee?

¿Lee?

-Hai tengo algo muy serio que preguntarle

-Tal vez si hubiese llegado una hora antes

-¿Qué?

-Lee se fue a una misión no me preguntes cual no lo se… ya sabes como toma Lee las misiones… –Neji apretó los puños, si tan solo hubiera llegado antes, humedeció sus labios, no tenía sentido lamentarse, dio la espalda a Kiba el cual estaba tan ocupado con Akamaru que apenas si se dio cuenta.

Neji masculló bajito:

-Byakugan - sabiendo lo imposible que era que Lee estuviera en la redonda, pero por lo menos podía intentar. Dejando de hacerlo al cabo de unos segundos, era imposible, no estaba.

Maldijo en forma queda antes de entrar a la oficina de su superior, esperando que el día no fuera tan malo como suponía.

0000

-Y entonces lo único que pude hacer fue invitarlos a pasar… -dijo la ninja del viento, antes de soltar una risotada –pobre Shika-kun, se fumó tres cigarros de una sentada, casi estoy segura que estuvo feliz cuando tuvo que irse a trabajar

-Si –dijo la otra joven y hermosa rubia - pero tarde que temprano tiene que regresar a su departamento…

-Sip… y mis queridos hermanitos se negaron a irse al mío –suspiro la joven de cabellos castaños claros antes de contestar - deben estar atosigando a Shika con un montón de preguntas

-Pobre –dijo entonces una tercera voz de forma queda…

-¿Acaso no sabías que iban a llegar hoy? –dijo entonces una 4ta voz de forma chillona y ruidosa

-Si, claro que lo sabía… pero no pensé que llegarían a casa de Shikamaru realmente estan al borde de los celos obsesivos

-Creo que ya pasaron ese borde –dijo la pelirrosa tomando un poco de su bebida

-Y que lo digas… casi tuve miedo de que Kankuro me ahorcara con el kimono que me trajeron

-Ahhh, cumplieron con tu pedido

-¡Claro me trajeron un kimono precioso!

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… ni me digan de kimonos…. Aún no les perdono el hecho de que no me hayan esperado para ir con ustedes a las aguas termales

-Pero Ino-san… no fue cosa nuestra Tsunade-sama nos mando

-Lo se… diablos si no nos hubiera enviado a esa misión –contesto ella golpeando la mesa con un vaso

-No te preocupes más por eso Ino

-Si Ino cerda… además con lo gorda que estas no te hubiese quedando ningun kimono

-Estoy segura que me habrían quedado mejor que a ti frentuda

-Lo dudo mucho Ino-cerda

-¿Quieres hacer la prueba? Frentuda

-Cerda

-Frentuda

-Cerda

-Frentuda

-Cerda

-Frentuda

-Por favor… no otra vez con eso…

-20 años de riñas no se olvidan tan fácil

-Si eso ya lo vi

-Por cierto Temari ¿Quién fue el que escogio tu kimono al final? –dijo Hinata en voz un poco más alta procurando escucharse por encima de las voces gritonas de sus dos amigas, recordando que ella había dicho que alguno de los dos habría de escoger el kimono

-Es demasiado bonito para que lo haya elegido Kankuro… pero muy delicado para haber sido elegido por Gaara, seguramente alguna de sus alumnas lo escogió

-Tal como dijo Shikamaru –dijo Hinata, con una sonrisa viendo como ambas amigas dejaban de gritar y ponían más atención en la plática

-Odio cuando tiene razón

-Siempre tiene la razón –dijo Ino con una sonrisa

-Entonces siempre le odio –dijo Temari soltando una risotada que fue seguida por dos por risas más, detenidas al cabo de un silencio, largo y molestoso…

-¿Tenten porque traes esa cara tan seria? –dijo Sakura inclinando la cabeza ligeramente, Tenten ni le escucho, solto un pequeño suspiro había pasado una semana y era el día de salir a cenar con las chicas, su tan tradicional compromiso al que no podía faltar, aunque en esta situación lamentaba un poco no haberlo hecho.

-¡TENTEN! –grito Ino haciendole poner un poco más de atención

-Ehhh…. ¿Que?-Tenten se puso derecha en la silla dejando a un lado un limón cortado que pinchaba ociosamente con un tenedor

-Otra vez andando en las nubes –dijo Temari suspirando

-Perdón, ando un poco distraída

-Eso ya lo habíamos notado –dijo una segunda voz femenina a su lado

-¿Qué¿Acaso no puedes dejar de pensar ni un segundo en el? -Tenten miró a la mujer a su lado, Ino.

-¿En quien?

-Por favor… las chicas me lo han dicho todo… te desapareciste con el día que fueron a comprar kimonos… y no te desapareciste sola… sino acompañada de Neji… solo hay que tener un poquito de imaginación

-Demasiada imaginación diria yo –dijo Tenten con voz queda y una mirada nostalgica en su rostro

-Demasiado nostalgica para ser una futura esposa –dijo Temari bebiendo su copa de un solo sorbo Tenten apretó los dientes, abrió los ojos como platos, queriendo huir de aquel lugar. Movió su pierna nerviosa bajo la mesa, antes de contestar.

-¿Su futura esposa? –dijo ella en voz queda

-Claro… serás la esposa de Neji –dijo Sakura en un tono que no dejaba ninguna duda, Tenten nego con la cabeza, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

-Aún no esta nada dicho

-Pero que dices… ¿como que no esta nada dicho¡¡¡¡si la misma Hinata lo ha dicho!!!

-¿Qué? –dijo Tenten mirando a la joven de mirada plateada la cual comenzaba a hablar en forma queda

-Otou-sama piensa que eres la más indicada para convertirte en la esposa de Neji… lo escuche cuando hablaba con aquel viejito ese que estaba hablando con Neji durante la mañana

-…su esposa

-Hai… tienes que estar más que contenta… pronto serás una Hyuga más

Tenten bajo la vista apenada 4 pares de ojos le miraban llenas de alegría, no se sentía capaz de opacar su alegría y menos de contarles, escuchar palabras de conforte que sabiendo bien no era de mala intensión, no se sentía capaz de poder escucharlas, accedió con la cabeza, mientras sonreía, gelidamente. Por un segundo recordo los ojos gelidos de Mameha, ahora la entendía un poco.

Sakura y Hinata chocaron sus vasos como señal de alegría.

-Vamos Tenten unete a la platica, tal parece que estuvieras muerta –dijo Ino levantando su copa

-Tienes razón, Ino… mucha razón –dijo Tenten con una sonrisa sirviendose un vaso lleno de agua mineral, recordando como la última resaca le había impedido volver a tomar alcohol. –hoy vamos a celebrar

-Siiiiiiii, por las proximas novias, Hinata Hyuga que pronto pasara a ser Uzumaki y Tenten que por fin tendrá un bonito apellido como es el Hyuga –Temari alzó el vaso al igual que las otras dos jóvenes la única que no lo hizo fue Tenten, que tras unos segundos de recapacitar, levanto el vaso, diciendo en voz queda…

-Por Hinata… y por… los Hyuga

0000

"Hoy ten miedo de mi" amo esa canción, llegadora en los momento de mayor debilidad, juro que cuando la escuche por primera vez, me encanto, hasta que escuche las últimas 4 palabritas, se que es deprimente, pero aún así la amo. Mil gracias a todas las personas que lo leyeron, faltan muy pocos capitulos, agradezco todos y cada uno de sus comentarios y utilizo este medio pa desearle un feliz cumpleaños a una amiga… Hitomi feliz cumple, ojala te guste, este capitulo ta dedicado pa voz.

NaRU-GiRl.- jeje, creo que el viejito va a ser mas odiado que Aori… que chistoso :D, en fin, espero te guste este capitulo, nos estamos leyendo pronto, graxx por tu review.  
Alexis Uzumaki.- Hola, no te preocupes, se que algunas veces a una se le puede olvidar dejar review:D espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, nos estamos leyendo en la proxima Ale Kurosaki :D un beso.  
steel maiden.- Gracias, muchas gracias, pues respecto a si el fic va a estar muy largo… pues no… de hecho ya casi lo termino, bueno más o menos, espero que te guste mi final y no te pongas triste pero se que algunas veces uno se deprime cuando se acaba algo que le gusta, nos estamos leyendo un beso.  
Potters-light.- Gomen, gomen, se que fue tiste, pero me alegra que te haya gustado aun asi esl capitulo, en cuanto neji se entere… pues pongamoslo asi, no lo va a tomar de la mejor manera, mil graxx x tu comentario, nos estamos leyendo un abrazo.  
laLii-chan.- Ahhh que bien… se que algunas veces puede ser algo deprimente jeje, pero me da gusto que la leas, tmb mi pareja favorita son este par, espero k este capitulo te haya gustado, un beso.  
Hikari Braveherth nologuead...- Hola, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste, y la respuesta a la pregunta es… gomen… no, tengo que dejarle algo tmb a Tenten cuando se entere de que la chismosa fue Aori:D un abrazo.  
SBM-AnGiE.- La vida muchas veces no es justa, pero como dices la ultima palabra esta ya en manos de Neji, de nadie más, y si mira que eso de la amante si lo habia pensando, lo pondre más adelante, tmb Hinata participara un poco más en la historia, graxx por tus comentarios un abrazo.  
GreenSharingan.- Graxxx, neeeh, no importa si no lo has adivinado, asi es más chido para mi :D, claro que seguire con la historia, y espero te siga gustando, graxx por todo, un abrazo.  
Barasuishou.- Hola, lo siento, se que lo puse muy tiste este capitulo, pero garantizo que no le va a pasar lo mismo que a Mameha, aunque eso de que Tenten sea su amante, suena muy tentador, no, no, no en que toy pensando, mil graxxx por tus comentarios espero te haya gustado este capitulo, nos estamos leyendo pronto, un besote, te cuidas.  
Kohaku.- Jajaja, gracias por tu review, espero te guste el proximo capitulo un beso.   
rominiknejiten.- Graxxxx, aki tienes este capitulo espero te haya gustado, nos vemos un beso.  
omtatelo.- Claro, mil gracias por tu review nos estamos leyendo un besote.  
marcia chan.- Que bueno que te guste mi historia, me da mucho gusto, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo nos estamos leyendo, un besote.  
Harlett.- Siii, no se porque pero se me afigura que Kankuro es un hermano super protector, me da esa impresión, en cuanto a sasuke, jaja, pues se me afiguro que ahora muerto su hermano (no me preguntes como murio, el punto es k esta muerto), debe de enfocarse en su segundo objetivo en la vida :D, gracias por mencionar lo de mameha, me agrado esa historia, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, nos estamos leyendo un abrazo.  
Alexa Hiwatari.- Hola, gracias, lamento que se te haya hecho triste, aun k de hecho, ese era el objetivo:D gracias por tu comentario y espero te haya gustado este capitulo, un abrazo Alexa, cuidate.  
Janet.- Noooo, no llores, solo es un poco de drama, y el viejito, pues si es bueno a mi punto de vista, pero solo cumplia con su deber, triste pero cierto, y como bien dices, todo es culpa de Aori, la pura verdad. Mil gracias por las porras, en verdad me animan, nos estamos viendo, un abrazo.  
Nere-Uchiha.- Pues a mi si me parece simpatico, solo que esta cumpliendo con su deber, se toma muy apecho las normas, otro error de los Hyuga, demasiados apegados a las normas. Neji que hara… exactamente lo que has dicho, por primera vez no se va a quedar callado. Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, y tmb la de Mameha, se que fue tiste, pero puse a trabajar los sesos, y se me ocurrio el porque Neji no tenia mama… se que me fui muy a los extremos, pero a mi me gusto (medio dramatica no soy, verdad). Mil gracias por tus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo pronto te cuidas un beso.  
Sabaku no Akelos.- :D, si pobre Mameha, pero Hizashi tuvo la culpa, pudo haber elegido, y yep pobre Tenten, pero lo podra superar con la ayuda de Neji. :D espero te haya gustado este capitulo nos estamos leyendo un beso.  
Sayuri.- Porque no le conviene que la familia se entere que dejaron a una chica no virgen con el heredero tampoco puro jaja, por eso ta más facil quitarla a ella y negarlo todo jajaja, espero te haya gustado este capitulo nos estamos leyendo un abrazo  
Tenten-haruno-chan.- Gomen, creo que si ta tiste, y este capitulo es la continuación de la tisteza, jaja, espero no volver a hacer llorar gente, espero te haya gustado este capitulo (lacrimogeno igual que el otro), Un beso.  
HaRuNo-SaMy.- Hi, gomen, lamento que se te haya hecho tan tiste, lo que le paso a Mameha, y tmb a tenten fue injusto muy injusto, en cuanto a tu pregunta, claro que Neji va a hacer algo al respecto, y no te imaginas como lo va a tomar, (si casi mata a su prima, por un comentario de ella, ahora imaginate como lo va a tomar:D), espero te haya gustado este capitulo, un beso.  
Misha.- jejeje, ya ni disculpas pido, veo que hice sufrir a mucha gente:D, gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te haya gustado mi drama, como dices, un pokitin de drama no hace daño, nos leemos luego, un abrazo.  
Anemone..- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, quiero que sufra más y mas jajajaja, neeh, no te creas, me alegra que hayas descubierto, quien era mameha, se que quedo largo, 16 hojas pa ser exacta, graxxx por tu review, me alegra que a pesar de que estaba largo se te hiciera interesante nos leemos pronto un abrazo.  
Charlotte-87.- Si, eso fue lo peor del caso verdad, de todo ir bien, a acabar tan mal:D, si claro, mis historias, siempre acaban bien (aunque en esta podria ser la excepción) jajajaja, me llena de orgullo que alguien espere con tantas ansias mi fic, espero te haya gustado este capitulo (tiste, y tiste), nos leemos, Un beso.  
Cinnet.- yep, creo que me pase un pokitin de maldad, (je), el viejito no hizo eso pa quedar bien con nadie, lo hizo por k es su deber y tenia que cumplirlo, espero te haya gustado este capitulo Un beso.  
NaireElena.- Jejeje, ese el objetivo, el odio a Aori, en cuanto a la reaccion de Neji, jajaja, ya veras, no lo va a tomar muy bien, ;), dale las gracias a tus amigas, por sus felicitaciones, procurare actualizar un pokitin más rapido nos leemos un besote.  
Chica-anime 4ever.- jajaja, te digo, tan medio locos, (o por lo menos en mi fic), esa familia, es pura familia de locos, jaja, espero que no dejes de leer el fic, que viene la parte buena, lamento haberto hecho llorar. jajaja  
Ligabiss Aninnis Arakiri.- :D ya le llegara su hora, lo prometo, de verdad, jajaja, ya se encargara Tenten de ella cuando se entere que es ella la que fue de chismosa, ya habra su momento. espero te haya gustado este capitulo (lacrimogeno), Un beso.  
hitomimiri.- Graxxxx, que bueno que te haya gustado, y espero te haya gustado tmb este capitulo va dedicado a ti niña, por tu cumple, se que no lo puse el mero dia, pero esta en la semana, asi que creo que vale, un beso.  
L.I.T.- Tenten va a tener una fila larga, de todas las chicas que van a llorar junto con ella jaja, a Neji le va a llegar el momento de enterarse, pero no en este capitulo, quiero una exposion atomica en el siguiente, espero te haya gustado este capitulo.:Dbesos.  
SasuSaku-NejiTenten.- Hi, gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen, me da wuite, si hice sentir mal a mucha gente, gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen, en el proximo capitulo va a haber mas alegria nos leemos pronto un besote.  
KAKAxPAMExNEJI.- Exacto si hay a alguien a quien maldecir ademas de Aori, claro esta, es a la reglas, ellas tienen toda la culpa, jaja, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia de Mameha a mi tmb me guto mucho, espero te haya gustado este capitulo besosssssssssss, y abrazosssssssssssssss.  
yR3n3.- Gomen, gomen, no puedo quitar al viejito, de la historia, todavía le falta una parte primordial en todo esto, hablar con Neji :D, ahí si va a estar lo bueno, nos estamos leyendo, besos y abrazos.  
Akane Hyuuga de Diethel.- valgame… hasta miedo me da que me toque tmb una groseria jajaja, no te creas, que bueno que te haya gustado este capitulo me da gusto a pesar de todo:D nos estamos leyendo. Un beso tu tmb cuidate.  
4ivir-pink.- Si de hecho si fue por la chismosa de Aori, por si habia alguna duda ahora lo aclaro todo, eso de fugarse o escaparse temo decir que no, se quedaran a enfrentarlo todo, y a tomar otras medidas, tmb algo drasticas, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, graxxx por las porras un abrazo.  
Luna Elric Hyuuga.- Hi Luna E. H. graxxxx, me da chivio, pero muchas gracias, creo que es la primera vez que alguien me dice maestra, (se siente bonito). :D Me alegra que todavía no me hayan llegado los tomatazos, aunque esperaba alguno que otro en el capitulo numero 15, jajaja, gracias por leer mi fic, y por todas las alabanzas, nos estamos leyendo un beso.  
conchito.- Graxxx, 16 hojas para serte exacta, bastante largito,concuerdo contigo yo no entiendo a la gente que se mete en la vida de los otros, pero lamentablemente siempre hay personas asi, la bruja de la historia te recuerdo el nombre: Aori:D pero como dicen, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale y creo que ella se lo tomo muy a pecho, nos estamos leyendo pronto un beso.  
Saku Fanel.- Exacto, diste en el clavo ;), ahora todo esta en manos de Neji, puesto que el es el único que puede hacer algo, me alegra que te gusten los fics, largos puesto que asi no siento remordimiento cuando me paso en hojas, un beso.  
The Shade Ghost.- Gomen, Shade, gomen, si ahorita la que ta sufriendo solamente es Tenten a Neji tmb ya le llegara su momento, pero el si podra hacer algo, exacto el anciano no lo vio así simplemente ella ya no es digna y ya no le importo razon, pero te garantizo que Neji le va a hacer entrar en razon ;). Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, y si como pudiste ver, Mameha si era el verdadero amor de Hizashi. jaja procurare llevare a Aori para alla, aunque sera después de que Tenten le de su merecido por andar de chismosa, haber si te deja algo jajaja, nos estamos leyendo pronto un besote Shade.  
Kuroari.- Que bien el primer review que voy a contestar:DD, telelé, jajaja, todavía me falta conocer mucho no habia oido esa expresión, pero me imagino que significa, mil gracias por tus comentarios, me alegran el dia, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, un beso y abrazo tu tmb cuidate.


	17. Decisiones

**Decisiones**

-Misión cumplida Hokage-sama, mi equipo y yo, hemos capturados estos espías de la aldea oculta del sonido –decía el joven capitan Anbu a la encargada de la aldea, dándole una carpeta atiborrada de papeles en donde venían datos y fotografías de los espías capturados, la Hokage lo reviso con una sonrisa en el rostro, pasándolo a su joven asistente una vez que termino su rápida lectura.

-Bien hecho, Neji –dijo ella accediendo con la cabeza indicándole a Neji que podía quitarse la mascara, Neji contesto mudamente, con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza.

Neji se deshizo de su mascara dejándola descansar en su mano, paso la mano libre por su cabello, respiro profundo, a pesar de que ya se había acostumbrado a la constante presencia de la porcelana de la mascara, chocar contra su rostro, le sofocaba, miro a la Hokage, la cual buscaba algunos papeles en carpetas que a simple vista parecían vacías, pudo ver como la rubia le volvía a mirar y luego tras un hondo suspiro se recargaba en la silla diciendo:

-Aunque me parece que es todo por hoy

-¿Todo? –dijo este alzando las cejas levemente sorprendido, no pasaban de las 4 de la tarde y el ya había terminado sus misiones, eso era extraño, ya que normalmente acostumbraba terminar su día cerca de la media noche, y hacer una ronda nocturna por lo menos una vez por semana, sin embargo la Hokage, accedió:

-Si Neji, tu equipo y tu han trabajado maravillosamente, y aunque quisiera dejarles más misiones encargadas, me complace decirte que no hay más por hacer, la Aldea esta pasando por un periodo de paz y prosperidad que nos es muy beneficioso

-Entiendo

-Puedes retirarte Neji

-Si Tsunade-sama –Neji dio un par de pasos para poder salir, pero antes incluso de que se retirara, recapacito y volvió sus pasos. -¿Tsunade-sama?

-¿Si?

-Puedo hacerle una pregunta –la Hokage le miro interrogante

-Por supuesto

-¿Qué misión se le asigno hoy a Lee?

-¿A Lee?

-Si, Rock Lee

La Hokage sonrió de aquella forma arrogante en la que siempre lo hacía

-Se quien es Lee, pero sabes las reglas Neji, no puedo decirte cual es su misión

-Bien –dijo este, haciendo una reverencia, procurando sin mucho éxito quitar su cara de frustación

-Sin embargo

-¿…?

-Puedo si puedo decirte que Lee ha terminado satisfactoriamente la misión que le encomendé

-¡¿Ya ha terminado?! –dijo este incrédulo de la rapidez de su compañero de equipo

-Así es… llego aquí como una hora antes que tu... supongo que –dijo ella mirando una carpeta, como quien no quiere darle importancia –debe de estar en su casa descansando –la Hokage levanto la vista esperando ver la cara de agrado que tendría el Hyuga cosa que le fue imposible dado que en el lugar en el que hacia unos segundos estaba Neji, ahora solo quedaba la puerta abierta mostrando un ancho y vació pasillo.

00000

-¡¡¡MARAVILLOSA MISIÓN!!! –Decía el joven Anbu caminando animadamente hacia su casa, el shinobi, de cabello azabache miró su reloj – ¡LA TERMINE 3 HORAS ANTES DE LO PREVISTO, UNA NUEVA META PERSONAL! -Lee sonrió lleno de orgullo -LA PROXIMA MISION LA TERMINARE CUATRO HORAS ANTES, SINO… -Lee se llevo una mano a su mentón pareciendo recapacitar, una sonrisa brillante, surco su rostro –¡¡¡¡SINO DARE 100 VUELTAS A KONOHA PARADO DE CABEZA, ES UNA PROMESA!!!!

-Hoy pareces muy animado

-Lo estoy muchas gracias… -Lee detuvo su caminata, al reconocer quien fue al que le respondió

-Lee –llamo Neji a su lado, viendo como el joven se detenía después de dar unos pasos, seguramente, solo en ese momento, le reconoció.

-¿Neji? –contestó el, volviéndose hasta el joven, el cual accedió con la cabeza.

-Por fin te encuentro -dijo el quitandose la mascara Anbu, para ver a su joven compañero, el cual como si fuera arte de magia, habia perdido su sonrisa siempre amigable, incluso le dio la impresion de que parecia algo preocupado.

-¿Neji… que haces por aquí?

-Vengo a hablar contigo… pero antes –dijo este sacando de dentro de una de sus bolsas de shurikens, su banda protectora, Lee parpadeo extrañado, Neji se la lanzó, mientras este la tomo al aire, mirándola detenidamente

-Mi banda –contesto el tratando de hacer memoria donde la había dejado -creí que la había perdido

-La dejaste en el departamento de Tenten –dijo este como quien no quiere la cosa pasando a un lado de el recargandose en una pared con los brazos cruzados y una mirada no muy grata en su rostro

-Ya veo muchas gracias –contesto este al tiempo que se la ponía, Neji le miro de soslayo.

-Lee

-¿Si?

-¿Sabes porque estoy aquí?

-¿Para devolverme mi banda?

-Es una parte… pero no, no estoy aquí solo por eso…

-¿Ahhhh no?

-Tú sabes algo ¿verdad? –dijo este sin más, viendo con satisfacción como su compañero cejudo le miraba intrigado

-¿Sobre que?

-Sobre el comportamiento de Tenten –las mejillas del joven cejudo se pusieron rojas, con la sola mención del nombre de la joven de los chongitos, Neji sonrió satisfecho, la respuesta era obvia.

-¿Qué?... ¿de Tenten?...

Neji crujió sus dedos contra su puño, dándole un aspecto demasiado intimidante, Lee optó por no contestar nada puesto que a su percepción, el Hyuga estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

-Lee estoy bajo mucha tensión… te suplico que no pongas a prueba mi paciencia –Lee paseo a un lado de el, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

-Pero es verdad Neji, no se de que me hablas –dijo Lee dejando de ver sus ojos, sabiendo que los Hyuga podían saber si una persona mentía o no, con un solo vistazo a los ojos, Neji le miro sin creerle, camino a su lado, dando círculos alrededor de el, como si se tratara de un animal salvaje que quisiera atrapar a su presa

-Se que ayer estabas en el departamento de Tenten, te vi salir de ahí, y la banda lo revela aún más… lo que no se es porque Tenten esta así

-¿Así...¿como?

-Distraída… ayer cuando estábamos… -Neji guardo silencio, al tiempo que se ponía todo rojo

-¿Cuándo estaban? –pregunto este tratando de parecer inocente sabiendo bien, a lo que se estaba refiriendo, Neji negó con su mano

-No importa… a lo que refiero es que Tenten esta rara, y se que tu sabes algo… y no me ire de aquí hasta que lo sepa

Lee suspiro, no tenía caso fingir demencia por más tiempo, después de todo Neji no era nada tonto.

-Neji… si se porque Tenten esta así

-Lo sabía

-Pero…

-¿…?

-Prometí a Tenten no decir nada

-¿Qué? –Neji apretó los labios, Lee siguió hablando

-Estas en lo cierto, ayer hable con ella, pero prometí no contarle nada a nadie, en particular a ti

-¿A mi¿Por qué a mí? –dijo este alzando la voz, haciendo que Lee le indicara con un gesto de cabeza el porque, aunque en ese momento resultaba demasiado obvio

-Estaba preocupada por tu reacción

Neji golpeo la pared con fuerza, dando vueltas sobres sus talones, Neji miro a Lee con una sonrisa de demente arrogante que hacía años no tenía.

-¿Acaso tengo que golpearte, para que me lo digas? –finalizó el, utilizando su típica postura dominante con la que generalmente terminaba atrapando a ninjas mediocres, los cuales terminaban rindiendose ante el temor de luchar de alguien como el.

Sin embargo no estaba hablando con cualquier persona, sino con un Anbu especialmente fuerte, al que si bien, en sus años mozos había podido vencer con facilidad, ahora no estaba tan seguro de aquello. Pero no estaba de más intentar, Lee en cambió sonrió, se cruzó en brazos, y le miró divertido

-Espero que no –contesto el, con una sonrisa sarcástica –porque sabes que no me quedare con los brazos cruzados

-¡Puedo ganarte! –dijo este apretando la mandíbula

-Tal vez –dijo Lee con la misma sonrisa, encogiéndose en hombros –pero al menos puedo darte pelea

Neji miro a Lee desesperado mordió su labio inferior

-De verdad lo siento Neji, le di mi palabra a Tenten

-Lee

-Estaba muy preocupada, nunca le había visto tanto…

-Por eso mismo, tienes que decírmelo

-No puedo… lo siento… -dijo Lee tratando de ponerse en camino, sin embargo, fue detenido, por Neji, el cual, tomo de forma algo brusca su chaleco, Lee volvió su cara para verle, dejandole sorprendido, Neji se había inclinado para poder hablar…

-Por favor Lee… tengo que saber que le pasa… por favor –Lee no pudo decir nada, se quedo por unos segundos mirándole sorprendido, en los 10 años que le conocía nunca lo había escuchado decir por favor a nadie, ni a su maestro ni a Tenten ni a su tío, menos aún inclinarse para pedir un favor, y menos a el.

Abrió sus ojos como platos. Incredulo de sus palabras.

-¿Dijiste por favor?

-Lo hice –contestó el, extrañado, al parecer, no tenían mucha fe puesta, en el, enarco una ceja, viendo como la bestia verde se ponía alegre, y empezaba a reír de aquella forma tan suya.

-Woaaaaaaaahhh no puedo creerlo

-¿Qué dijera por favor?

-Pero… nunca te había… escuchado decirlo –Neji negó su vista avergonzado.

-Tenten… es alguien… especial para mí

-De verdad te gusta mucho -recapacito, el joven viendo efectivamente, como las mejillas sonrojadas de su compañero le indicaban cuan en lo cierto estaba, Lee, le miró con asombro, en menos de 10 minutos vio lo que jamas creería llegar a ver: verlo sonrojarse.

-No tienes ni idea - contesto el, la bestia verde palmeó su hombro, y realizó su pose cool de levantamiento de dedo. Miró el cielo, con una lagrimita, brillando en su ojo y por último, sonrió de forma afable, tal vez, fuese una mala decisión, pero Rock Lee había tomado ya la suya.

-Tenten va a matarme, eso es seguro

00000

Neji corria con desesperación a la mansión Hyuga:

_-Así que eso era lo que le habían dicho… maldita sea_

00000

_-Tenten hablo el día de ayer con un anciano, no se su nombre, no me lo dijo, pero me dio la impresión de que Tenten tampoco lo sabía… solo lo nombraba, como aquel anciano, que había hablado contigo en la recepción… _

_El shinobi se paso una mano por su cabello, mientras los ojos del Hyuga buscaban una respuesta con desesperación. _

_-¿Qué le dijo?_

_-El anciano… quería hablar con ella, sobre su relación _

_-¿Qué relación?_

_-Tú… relación con Tenten…_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-El esta enterado de todo, Neji absolutamente de todo… -las mejillas del Hyuga reflejaron su vergüenza. _

_-¿Qué más?_

_-Le ha impedido ser tu esposa Neji _

_Neji no noto el instante en que solto la mascara Anbu, escucho un "crash" lejano, volteo al piso, la mascara se había partido por la mitad. _

00000

No le sorprendía entonces el comportamiento tan hermético que había tenido Tenten durante toda la noche, el aire le pegaba en el rostro, le estaba empezando a calar, pero eso no importaba, podía ver, el techo de la mansión cada vez más cerca, apretó su sable contra el.

00000

_-¿Porque no me dijo nada?_

_-Se lo prohibieron _

_-¡¿Porque?!_

_-Porque podrías perder todo con solo una palabra de ella…_

_-Kuso _

_-Tenten te quiere, no fue capaz de quitarte a tu familia_

_-… tengo que hablar con Hiashi-sama… _

00000

Neji salto bien alto, para poder brincar el muro de la mansión, abrió la puerta principal de par en par, una joven sirvienta trato de recibirle con una inclinación pero este, estaba demasiado ocupado, solamente pregunto sin esperar la respuesta.

-¿Dónde esta mi tío?

-Hiashi-sama… esta en la habitación principal con… -Neji ni espero a escuchar la respuesta completa de la joven, no importaba, tenía que hablar con el, lo más rápido posible.

_-No podían hacer eso, simplemente, no podían… _

Recorrió con brusquedad la puerta, viendo efectivamente, como trato de decirle la sirvienta, estaba ahí su tío, pero no estaba solo, Naruto y Hinata estaban en el salón tambien, seguramente hablando de algún dato sin importancia para la ceremonia, pero no solo ellos estaban presentes, sino tambien el causante de todo aquel mal.

Neji entorno sus ojos, el anciano con el que había hablado ayer, al que Hinata le parecía simpático, el que le había impedido a Tenten ser su prometida. Aquel anciano al cual desconocía su nombre, pero en ese momento eso no importaba.

-¡¡¡Usted!!!–dijo Neji hecho una furia al topar sus jóvenes ojos, con los ya experimentados del anciano.

-Neji-san –contesto el anciano, haciendo enfurecer aún más a Neji, el estaba ahí tan tranquilo después de casi arruinarle la vida.

Miro al anciano apretando los dientes, y sin siquiera analizarlo como siempre lo hacía, corrió contra el, tomándole del cuello, de aquel elegante kimono, pudo ver como el anciano ni siquiera metía las manos, tal vez no podía o no quería, Neji le miro gélidamente.

Le pareció que el tiempo se detuvo por unos segundos, escucho a lo lejos, gritar a su prima, al Uzumaki y a su tío pero Neji quería estrangularlo, y nadie se lo iba a evitar, después de todo, nadie de su familia podía vencerlo, pero no tomo en cuenta que en ese momento se encontraba alguien que no pertencía a la familia, todavía.

Naruto lo tomo de la espalda, obligandole a soltar al anciano, tirandole contra la pared. Presionandolo contra ella.

-¡¿Neji que demonios te pasa?! –dijo este en voz queda esperando poder hacerlo entrar en razón

-Suéltame –dijo este sin perder de vista al anciano, el cual, era consolado por su tío y su prima, los cuales veían a Neji como si hubiese perdido la razón.

El anciano acariciaba su cuello, con una mano, mientras con una voz demasiado potente para su edad le llamo a Naruto.

-¡Chico suéltalo!

-Pero –Naruto le miro como si no creyera lo que había oído, era obvio que el anciano, no conocía a Neji, podía matarlo en unos segundos.

-¡Que lo sueltes te he dicho! –volvió a decir el, sin ver a Naruto más bien al joven de ojos platinados, el cual estaba deseoso de que pasara eso.

Naruto vacilo un instante pero finalmente le solto, Neji no se molesto en darle explicación alguna, acomodo su cabello con un movimiento brusco de su cabeza, aliso la manga de su traje shinobi

-Creo que querías hablar conmigo Neji-san –dijo el anciano, tranquilo como quien estuviera hablando del clima.

-Así es… -dijo Neji con un tono de voz francamente temible, Hiashi, miró a Neji intrigado

-Neji¿acaso tienes algo que hablar con Souji-sama?

-Si Hiashi-sama… tengo que hablar con este hombre… Souji –Neji escupió ese nombre como si se tratara de una maldición. Hiashi, estuvo a punto de reprenderle, pero el anciano le detuvo poniendo una mano en alto.

-Se perfectamente el porque vienes a hablar conmigo Neji-san, pero lamento decirte, que si vienes a buscar un desistimiento sobre mi decisión…

-Lo sabía… -dijo Neji olvidando toda regla de cortesía –lo sabía… ¡como se ha atrevido!… es peor de lo que pensé…

-¡Neji-nisan! –trato de calmarle Hinata, pero Naruto le detuvo, ahora Nejo estaba tan molesto que el joven rubio temía que Hinata también se viera implicada por algo totalmente desconocido para ellos.

-¡Todo el mal del clan es por su culpa! –dijo Neji señalando con un dedo amenazante, Hinata se soltó del abrazo de Naruto y trato de hablar razonablemente con el.

-¿Neji-niisan de que estas hablando?

-¡Callate Hinata! –dijo este olvidando por una vez todas las reglas del Souke y el Bouke y olvidando tambien, el "sama" tras su nombre, estaba harto de todo aquello

-¡Neji! –le llamo su tío de forma reprochante, pero Neji en ese momento no escuchaba razón, seguía mirando al anciano

-¡Como ha podido hacerlo!

-No he hecho más que mi deber –dijo el después de unos segundos, momento en el que Neji guardo silencio para tomar aire.

-¿Su deber? –gruño Neji echando chispas por los ojos

-Asi es Hyuga del Bouke

-No me llame así

-Lo siento Neji-san... pero mi deber...

-Si claro... ese maldito deber... –dijo Neji bufándose -¿y digame Souji... su deber le ha obligado a eso?

-Lamento decir que si -dijo el anciano igualmente tranquilo.

-Malnacido –escupió Neji con la mandíbula apretada, Naruto estuvo casi a punto de detenerle

Hinata se acerco vacilante

-¿Neji-nisan que es lo que pasa? –Hinata no obtuvo respuesta, camino un par de pasos más, tomo su hombro acariciándolo cariñosamente -¿Neji-niisan?

Neji miró a Hinata, al parecer esa sincera caricia le había hecho entrar un poco en razón. Se puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, miró al anciano como si quisiera matarle, le dio la espalda y camino unos pasos más alejado de el, recargándose en la puerta.

-Que te diga el… al cabo que ese es su deber

Hinata y Naruto mirando de forma interrogante al anciano, el cual hizó una reverencia a la heredera antes de empezar a hablar

-Hinata-sama lamento mucho informarle que Tenten de la hoja ha sido descalificada de la selección para el hijo del Bouke

-¡Imposible!

-¿Qué? –dijo Hinata sorprendida, mirando a Neji, estaba furioso, la joven de ojos plateados, bajo la vista entendiendo un poco, ahora comprendió, el porque Tenten estaba tan extraña el día anterior, seguramente debía de haberlo sabido con anterioridad, y no se lo dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Neji, puesto que el no hubiera esperando tanto tiempo para ir a hablar -¡debe ser un error! –dijo ella mirando al anciano, sabiendo que no podía haber errores en aquellas decisiones.

-Lamento informarle que no

-¿Otou-sama lo sabías? –dijo Hinata mirando a su padre, el cual asintió con la cabeza

-Lo siento Hinata

-Pero si Tenten es la mejor candidata para el Bouke, te he escuchado decirlo –dijo Hinata incapaz de creer esas palabras

-Lo he dicho, pero eso fue antes de saber

-¿Saber que?

-…. –ninguno de los dos hombres se atrevió a verla directamente, Hinata se veía desesperada, y Naruto más que extrañado miro al par de hombres esperando una respuesta, dejando que un incomodo silencio reinara la habitación por unos segundos

-Que no es virgen Hinata-sama –dijo Neji de forma sombría. Hinata le miro sorprendida, Neji se veía furioso, el anciano miro a Hiashi antes de mirar a los dos herederos.

-Como ha dicho Neji-san la joven de la hoja, ya ha perdido su virtud y con ello la posibilidad de pertenecer a la familia Hyuga

Hinata miró al anciano, negando con la cabeza

-¿Cómo es que sabe eso? –dijo ella, sabiendo que Tenten no había hablando con nadie sobre aquello más que con ella, y ella sería incapaz de hacerle eso, Hinata miro al anciano, si el se había enterado de aquello, era porque alguien se lo había dicho pero la pregunta ahora era ¿Quién? Y ¿Por qué?

-Me lo han informado

-¿Quién?

-No puedo decirlo… lo siento

-Fue alguien de las seleccionadas –dijo Naruto como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia, el anciano bajo la mirada, Neji acceció obteniendo la respuesta

-Si… fue una de ellas ¿verdad? -dijo entonces Neji de forma sombria, el anciano al verse entre la espada y la pared, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que acceder

-Ha sido una mujer que sabe bien lo que merece un Hyuga

-Más bien alguien que quería hacerle daño a Tenten -dijo Naruto sarcásticamente, Neji abrió los ojos como platos, miro a Naruto como si hubiera descubierto, el hilo negro de la historia, nadie de las seleccionadas conocía a Tenten, y nadie le desearia algun daño, más que:

-Aori –dijo Neji mirando al anciano, el cual al escuchar tal nombre tensó sus musculos

-¿Qué?

-Aori Kara de la hierba, fue quien le dio esa información, no es cierto

-…-el anciano, no le miró directamente, nuevamente Neji fue capaz de ver la verdad a traves de sus ojos.

-¿No es cierto?

-la señorita Kara… -dijo el mirando a Neji trastabillando un par de veces sus palabras –la señorita Kara… me ha informado sobre ello… esta en lo cierto Hyuga-san…

-Idiota –masculló Neji, grabándosele en la mente, cada palabra, para en el momento, en que encarara tambien, a los Kara, Souji hablo:

-Pero eso no importa… pudo haber sido cualquiera… lo que aquí importa es que la joven Tenten no puede ser digna representante del Bouke, por haber perdido su virtud

Neji miró al anciano, jamás creyo que alguien pudiera ser tan miserable como estaba siendo el, pero tampoco creería que alguien hiciera tanto mal, como lo habían hecho los Kara, una mujer hermosa solo por tener su apellido, eso era realmente estupido… camino hacia el de forma amenazante.

_-"Todo esto por un apellido"_ -

Neji sonrió sabiendo bien que decisión había de tomar.

-¿Y que tal yo?

-¿Tú?

-Si… que pasaría si yo también he perdido "mi virtud"-dijo Neji con un cierto tonito sarcastico

-¿Un caso hipotético?

-En lo absoluto –dijo Neji con una sonrisa, la cara del anciano tenía una muestra de incredulidad que no podía con ella -¿dígame… que pasaría si les dijera que el que le hizo el amor y robo la virtud de Tenten fui yo?

Un silencio sepulcral en la habitación nadie hablo, ni siquiera Naruto tal vez no fuera muy listo, pero sabía bien cuando quedarse callado

-Neji –trato de hablar su tío, sin embargo Neji no le dejo hablar, le encaro mirandole con la misma sonrisa, serena con la cual había visto al anciano.

-Dígame Hiashi-sama… ¿también me repudiarían?… ¿también perdería todo? por no ser lo que esperan… como en el caso de Hinata

Naruto miró a Hinata, la cual había adquirido un tono rosado en sus mejillas, el joven de cabellos, rubios, vio como su futuro suegro y el anciano que tenía el nombre de Souji, se miraban entre ellos, como si estuvieran avergonzados de lo que estaban a punto de decir:

-Si en el caso de Hinata pasara eso –dijo Hiashi, guardando silencio, avergonzado, dejando que Souji terminara de hablar.

-Queda una segunda heredera –dijo el anciano Neji se burlo de aquella respuesta, vio a la misma Hinata y a Naruto sorprenderse de ello, miro a Hiashi, los ojos de su primera heredera se nublaron en la lagrimas, Neji se sintió apenado de que ella se enterara de aquel modo, pero tenía que saberlo, esa decisión, era más que obvia. En el caso de que Hinata no pudiera ser heredera, Hiashi había tenido una segunda hija, pero en su caso, eso no era posible, puesto que no había un segundo heredero.

Neji accedió con la cabeza, altivo.

-Por supuesto… pero en mi caso que no existe otro heredero…

Souji empezó a hablar:

-Tendremos que pasar por alto… este pequeño error

-¿Error? -dijo Neji sintiendo que la sangre le hervia

-No podemos llamarlo de otro modo… Neji-san

Neji enarco una ceja

-No hay ningun error en ello se lo puedo garantizar

-Entiende Neji –trato de decir su tío, pero Neji ya había escuchado lo suficiente.

-Entiendan ustedes… en 20 años nunca me había sentido mejor que ahora, y ahora solo por capricho suyo, me quieren quitar a Tenten

El anciano perdio toda compostura golpeo el piso con su mano

-¡¡¡Tenten no puede ser la madre del Bouke!!!

Neji dijo en la misma voz potente

-¡Yo quiero que sea!

-No es posible –dijo el anciano alzando la voz, igualando a la de Neji.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo hemos dicho… -dijo el anciano realmente molesto y desesperado - una mujer que ha perdido su virtud antes de la ceremonia matrimonial no es digna de pertenecer al clan Hyuga ¿lo entiendes?

Neji sonrió por lo bajo miro al anciano

-Lo entiendo…

El anciano miró a Neji sorprendido, realmente no esperaba esa respuesta, sonrió a Neji de forma agradable, como el mismo momento en que estaba hablando con el, tan tranquilamente en aquella ceremonia improvisada, el anciano, hizo una inclinación, toco el piso con la punta de sus dedos e inclino su cuerpo

-Gracias Neji-san –levantando el rostro, solo para ver a Neji, el cual seguía mirando al anciano de forma burlona

-Pero no lo acepto –contesto el, quitando la sonrisa de su rostro, Hiashi le miró con los ojos bien abiertos, por primera vez, le pareció que estaba viendo a su hermano 22 años atrás cuando se negaba a casarse con aquella mujer, Hiashi parpadeo extrañado mirando a su sobrino el cual decía sin ningún tipo de temor - 20 años he seguido reglas absurdas, impuestas por una familia a la que nunca me senti realmente perteneciente…

-Eres el heredero del Bouke

-¿Y eso que?... es un titulo absurdo, que lo único que ha hecho, es crear, dificultades entre ambas familias desde hace décadas

-No puedes hablar de esa forma del Bouke, tú padre murió por el…

Neji miró al anciano, había tocado una fibra sensible, crujio sus dedos.

-Hizashi Hyuga, no murio, por el Bouke, ni el Souke –dijo Neji gelidamente, viendo a su tío, si el anciano no sabia toda la verdad, ese era problema de el, no suyo, siguio hablando –y aunque así hubiera sido… yo no soy como mi padre… yo no defenderé más estas reglas…

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

Neji se irgio, frente a ellos a Hiashi nunca le había parecido tan imponente

-Estoy diciendo de que es tiempo de que vayan buscando otro heredero

-¿Qué?

-Renuncio al Bouke… y también renuncio a los Hyuga

00000

Tenten regreso cansada de la academia, no hizo mucho, pero aún así se sintió como si hubiera sentido que corrió en un maratón, entro a su alcoba dispuesta a no volver a actuar de esa forma tan patética, después de todo, era una ninja, y llorar por un mal de amores, no era lo que consideraba digno de una kunoichi. Tenten miró su habitación, estaba, hecha un desastre, no solía ser desordenada, pero esos días habían pasado demasiadas cosas.

Camino hacía una ventana, esperando que aquella bonita noche, le reanimara un poco, pero antes de que llegara choco contra una silla que no había visto, pegándose en el dedo pequeño del pie, la joven salto un par de veces maldiciendo la silla, tumbándola con una mano, llevándose de paso la caja en donde estaba el kimono que había lucido el día anterior.

La caja se abrió haciendo que toda la tela se desparramara contra el piso, Tenten miró el desorden incrementado. Maldijo en voz baja.

-Bien hecho Tenten como si no tuvieras demasiadas cosas por hacer –Tenten tomo la caja, y el kimono doblándolo perfectamente, para no arrugarlo, viendo como un papel caía de dentro de la tapa de la caja, parecia que había estado pegado ahí por mucho tiempo. Tomo el pequeño cuadro de papel con cuidado, parecía viejo, lo desdoblo suavemente temiendo que lo pudiera romper, dentro de la hoja había un mensaje, escrito en tinta negra, pequeñito, solamente cuatro reglones escritos. Le miro intrigada, desconocía esa letra, no era de ella, o de Neji.

Empezó a leer:

_Aquí estoy nunca me fui_

_Antes de ti no era…_

_Después de ti… solo nos queda el somos_

_Mameha_

-Era de Mameha –dijo Tenten mirando las palabras, eran tan corto, pero podía expresarle todo el cariño al padre de Neji con aquellas palabras, sonrió, considerando que debía quererlo mucho. Recordo que el anciano le había dicho que Mameha había dejado atras tres cosas, a Hizashi, a Neji y el kimono mismo, sin embargo supuso que ella esperaba que Hizashi descubriera algun día aquel papel, pero dudas las circunstancias de como lo encontro, lo dudo mucho. Pero estuvo segura que lo único que había dejado atras era el kimono, y no el amor hacía el padre de Neji, o el hijo del mismo.

Miró el nombre: "Mameha", considero que había sido una mujer realmente valiente y fuerte, y sin llegar a ser una ninja como ella admiraba tanto de niña. Había decidido amar a un hombre aceptando no ser reconocida por nadie, más que por el.

Tenten se mordió un labio. Recordando las palabras de el anciano.

_- A pesar de que Mameha no pudo casarse con Hizashi, como quería… continúo siendo servidumbre de Nitta, y amante del heredero de los Bouke _

_-Su amante… _-las mejillas de la joven se incendiaron, miro el papel y el kimono –_tal vez… si Hizashi y Mameha… tal vez ella y Neji… _

-Hola –los pelitos de la nuca se le erizaron, Tenten se levanto de un salto, guardando el papel la caja con rapidez y mirando al joven que estaba junto a la ventana mirandole entre extrañado y divertido

-¿Neji?

-¿Te he asustado?

-Tienes la costumbre de llegar y saludar a la gente por la espalda cualquiera se asustaría

-Gomen… -dijo este tomando su cintura, sintió a la joven temblar bajo su abrazo, tomando el kimono entre sus manos. Miro el kimono y luego a Neji, apreto la tela contra su cuerpo, miro dentro de la caja, si alguien prestaba mucha atención a la caja podía ver el mensaje de Mameha, Tenten miró el papel llena de determinación, dio vuelta para verle, había tomado una decisión, si Mameha y su padre habían conseguido amarse a pesar de todas las reglas impuestas, ellos tambien lo podrían hacer...

-Neji… tengo que decirte algo

-Yo también –dijo este distanciándose un poco de su cuerpo para poder verla fijamente a la cara

-Tu primero –contesto ella, esperando saber que era lo que el, le iba a decir, todavía sentía algo de vergüenza decirle lo que acababa de pensar…

-Bien… quiero saber ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Tenten le miró extrañada, parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de encontrarle la coherencia a la pregunta.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-No tiene caso que sigas mintiendo –dijo el con una mirada de reproche, al tiempo que una sonrisa orgullosa le iluminaba el rostro- Lee me lo dijo todo

-¿Lee? –dijo esta, entendido perfectamente a que se estaba refiriendo, Tenten apretó, el kimono contra su cuerpo, sintió como le hubiesen quitado un peso enorme de encima.

-Así es

-Maldito Lee baka –dijo ella con voz baja, pero llena de satisfacción

-No te enojes con el… -dijo este encogiéndose en hombros - me costo trabajo sacarle la información

-Eso no le quita lo tonto –dijo Tenten

-Al igual que a ti… debiste decirme

-No podía –contesto ella negando con la cabeza

-¿No podías o no querías? –dijo el de forma lógica, Tenten no se atrevió a mirarle

-Ninguna de las dos… ¿para que hacerlo? –contesto ella apenada

-Para hacer algo al respecto –dijo el como si se tratará de la cosa más sencilla del mundo, Tenten se irritó con su respuesta, mientras a ella se le había ido los días lentos sufriendo con aquella noticia, Neji lo tomaba como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-No podíamos –dijo esta tercamente -ni podemos, no hay forma de retroceder el pasado y aun si pudiera… creo que volveria a hacer lo mismo –dijo esta, Neji le miró tranquilamente

-Yo también haría lo mismo

-No se que haré si te llego a perder…-contesto ella, sintiendo aquel nudo en la garganta que le había impedido hablar casi media noche

-No me perderás… porque no se los permití –contesto el, abrazando a la joven, de forma automática, Tenten frunció el entrecejo, miro a Neji extrañada, había algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar de la oración "no se los permití"

-¿Qué?

-Tenten… hoy… renuncie a los Hyuga –dijo el, sin una pizca de tristeza en su rostro, más bien parecía aliviado por decirle aquella información, Tenten en cambió le miró como si hubiese cometido la mayor idiotez del mundo

-¿Qué¿Estas bromeando?

-No –contesto el serio

-Neji no puedes, simplemente no puedes…

-Ya lo he hecho

-Pero Neji… ¿porque?…

-Por ti –Tenten casi estuvo a punto de llenarlo de besos al escuchar dichas palabras, miró al joven con una mirada enternecida, la cual negó para pronto, sacudiendo sus hombros, para hacerle entrar en razón

-No seas idiota Neji… eres un Hyuga… el clan más puro e importante de toda Konoha

-¿Y?

-Y… no puedes simplemente… no puedes… es tu familia…

-Nunca me sentí perteneciente a esa familia lo sabes

-Neji…

-Además… en este momento… solo hay una persona a la que quiero conmigo

Tenten bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

-Realmente… no se como agradecerte…

-Ya pensaremos en algo –Tenten se acurrucó entre sus brazos

-¿Quién diría?... puedes hacer bromas… -Neji rió entre dientes, miró a la joven levanto su menton para verle directamente a aquellos ojos almendrados que tanto le gustaban, besó su frente antes de contestar:

-Si, pero no te acostumbres a ello.

00000

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Konoha, una joven mujer de cabellos azabaches y mirada penetrante color plata hablaba junto con su prometido, ante una junta improvisada de 8 hombres, el congreso del clan Hyuga, le escuchaba atentamente, estaba casi en su totalidad, solemente faltaba un miembro más, el futuro heredero del Bouke, pero dado la precaría situación, tenían que pasarlo por alto.

Hinata paso sus ojos, entre cada uno de los miembros, uno por cada familia, la principal y la secundaria, 2 escribanos, 2 asesores, 2 capitalistas, y los más importantes, los 2 actuales representantes del Souke y el Bouke; Hiashi Hyuga su padre, y Souji Hyuga, representante legal del Bouke.

Hinata, temblaba de miedo, ante las penetrantes miradas de los hombres, pero lo controlo perfectamente, hablando con voz clara y potente, no en vano había pedido esa junta para hablar a favor de su primo, ahora no era momento para echarse hacia atrás.

-Neji-niisan, nunca ha mostrado interés en nada ni en nadie… y ahora lo muestra en ella… tal vez no sea perfecta según las condiciones del Bouke… pero es la más perfecta para Neji-niisan… el también lo sabe… por eso mismo lo ha hecho

-No podemos

-Tenten no es virgen

-Y tampoco Neji…

-…

-Neji-niisan olvido por un segundo las reglas, porque esta enamorado de aquella Kunoichi, el nunca había olvidado las reglas por nada, y ahora lo hace, solo por ella, no es justo que pierda su rango

-No podemos permitirlo Hinata-sama

-¿Por qué?

-Puesto que una mujer sin pudor no puede ser digna esposa de un Hyuga, quien sabe con quien más haya dormido antes…

-Pero si si primera vez fue con el actual heredero… ¿porque?

-De eso no estamos seguros

-Tal vez ustedes no… pero Neji mismo lo ha dicho

-¿Neji-san… esta seguro de eso Naruto-san?

-¡HAI!

-Así es… Neji-niisan lo ha dicho

-El genio del Bouke…-dijo uno de los miembros del consejo

-No se puede engañar a un genio, tan fácilmente-argumento otro

-Pero y si es mentira… -dijo Souji en voz queda

-Entiendan por favor… pueden perder a un genio solo por capricho-dijo Hinata alzandó un poco la voz haciendo que el último comentario, el de Souji quedara ignorado, Naruto corroboro, las palabras de su novia, con un comentario que dio en el clavo.

-¡Siiiiiiii, Hinata-chan tiene razón –añadió Naruto - si dejan partir ahora a Neji, no solo perderán a un genio capitán de el mejor escuadrón Anbu, también perderán a la mejor Kunoichi de toda Konoha!

-¿La mejor Kunoichi? –dijo uno de ellos sorprendido, mirando a Hiashi, el cual accedió con la cabeza

-Y un genio, del mejor escuadrón Anbu… -dijo otro con cara de ambición en el rostro

-Los mejores de toda Konoha –dijo Hinata con una sonrisa de complicidad dedicada a su novio

-¿Souji tu sabías de eso?

-Si… algo así sabía

-Hiashi tu que opinas de ello-dijo uno de ellos después de haber guardado silencio. Hiashi respiro profundo antes de contestar, miró a su hija, y a su prometido, antes de hablar:

-… no creo que haya mejor mujer en toda Konoha o en cualquier otra aldea que Neji merezca más que ella

Hinata estuvo casi a punto de saltar de emoción, Naruto, miró a su futuro suegro incredulo, pero aún así levanto un puño en alto, uno de los miembros, reprendió al rubió con la mirada, antes de empezar a hablar a la joven de cabellos plateados

-Toda la información que hemos recibido esta noche… tendremos que analizarla

-Si… si lo entiendo

-Y entonces que… harán con Tenten… y Neji –dijo Naruto lleno de curiosidad, Hiashi, miró a su futuro yerno, antes de empezar a hablar

-Tendremos que pensarlo

-Pueden retirarse Hinata, Naruto

-Pero y Tenten

-Te garantizo que Tenten-san será informada… de cualquier decisión que tomemos…

-¿Y Neji?

-El también lo estará, pero habrás de saber, que esta decisión será irrevocable –dijo Souji con una mirada de tristeza, Hinata no lo entendía, casi les destruye la vida a dos personas sumamente importantes para ella, y el parecía deprimido no lo entendía, miró al anciano extrañada, y aún más extrañada contesto

-Lo se, pero esta vez, todo el consejo será quien decida

00000

Bien lo acabe, realmente me apure, en terminarlo :D creo, espero que les haya gustado, por fin Neji se revelo ante la familia (bravo, bravo por el), tenía que elegir¿Qué era más importante para el?, toda una familia de personas que no le quisieron realmente, o el amor de su vida, la parte del escrito de Mameha, pa variar lo saque de un buen libro "el penultimo sueño", me gusto, así k puse un pequeño fragmentito ;) mil graxx por cada uno de sus comentarios, me motivan pa escribir más rápido, bueno eso, y el hecho de que mi televisión a pasado a mejor vida ToT nos estamos leyendo pronto, un beso a cada una de las personas que leen este fic.  
Juh-chan X3.- Hola, se siente tan bien, que alguien que no domina del todo el idioma te deje un review, mil gracias, es un honor, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, le hecho todas las ganas. Y en cuanto a tu español, me parece que lo escribes muy bien, te entendi todo perfectamente, gracias por tu comentario, nos estamos leyendo. :D un beso, un beso  
Tenshi of Light.- Graxx Tenshi, me alegra que te este gustando, esta vez, meresco una estrellita en la frente, ahora si actualice rapido, será que no tengo nada que hacer, (maldita tele tengo que mandarla arreglar), espero que te guste este capitulo donde pasa justo lo que sugieres ;) prometo volver a subir los proximos capitulos más rapido, nos leemos protno un beso.  
Hikari bravehearth.- Hi, como dicen por ahí, bueno en eso tienes razon, ha tenido algo de nubes negras, pero ya vez lo que dicen, las desgracias, nunca vienen solas:D un beso. P.D. TE llamas igual que una cancion que me gusta de Shaman king. Que bonito :D  
Potters-light.- Si, creo que si, algo depresivo, pero en vd, amo esa cancion, tenía que ponerla por ahí:D:D:D:D, pues tanto asi como sorprender, creo que no tanto… espero te haya gustado este capitulo y muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos leemos pronto un beso.  
Kohaku.- Gracias, muchas gracias, la vd, me sorprende que hayas leido los 15 cap. De un sola vez, mira yo soy tan floja, que cuando me gusta un fic, lo guardo y lo voy leyendo en cachitos, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, ya k finalmente puse la reaccion de Neji ahora que se ha enterado, nos estamos leyendo un abrazo.  
Misha.- Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado, y tmb que alguien tenga fe en miiiiiiiiiiiiii, gracias por no dudar sobre lo de Neji y Tenten, nos estamos leyendo pronto un beso.  
hitomimiri.- Jajaja, creo que nadie te habia dedicado un capitulo antes en tu cumple por que ninguna de las chicas escribe más que yo jajaja, nos estamos viendo pronto, cuidate y feliz cumple. Un beso.  
Akane Hyuuga de Diethel.- Si estoy segura de eso, los malos siempre tienen su merecido, pero si tu te encargas de Aori, me ahorrarias mucho trabajo, jaja gracias por tu review, se k estuvo tiste, pero creo que lo compenso un poco en este capitulo nos leemos pronto, un abrazo.  
Luna Elric Hyuuga.- Recibo flores, (:D toda vanidosa yo vd), mira iba a poner esa parte, en que Neji habla con Lee, pero luego el fic me queda super largo, por k ya no se en donde cortarle me alegra en este momento recibir flores y no tomatazos aunque estaba esperando poder poner una buena verdulería. Jajaja, graxxx por tu review, nos estamos leyendo, abraxos y bexos. :D  
Alexa Hiwatari.- Gracias, por tu comentario, espero te guste este capitulo byye, un beso.  
Tenten-haruno-chan.- ok esperare tu sugerencia ansiosa, mil gracias por tus comentarios, de parte de una humilde escritora media loca. Abrazos y besos  
omtatelo.- En el siguiente lo prometo, palabra, palabra, de hecho ya lo tengo escrito, asi que te lo garantizo, la reacción de Neji, ya la viste, medio loco, pero tenía que hacer oir su voz, k bueno k te gute esa canción a mi me encanta y aunque no parezca, no soy muy fan de hacer, song fics, pero en esta ocasión, no pude detenerme, Silvio y fernando los amo. Graxx por tus comentarios, nos leemos pronto un beso.  
HaRuNo-SaMy.- Claro que Neji va a hacer algo al respecto, no va a dejar a Tenten, por todas la idioteces de la familia, siii, lo se, se me va a deshidratar la pobre, pero ya pronto deja de llorar, nos vemos, espero te guste esta actualizacion un beso.  
NaRU-GiRl.- Thanks, lo se, por eso puse esa cancion, apoco no es pa cortarse las venas, gracias por los animos, que chivio, que chivio, me los voy a creer, espero te guste este capitulo, nos leemos muy pronto un besote.  
conchito.- Graxxxxx. Procuro subir rapido puesto que se lo desesperante que es esperar la actualizacion de alguien, y ver que se tarda siglos, gracias por tus comentarios, espero te haya gustado este capitulo conchito, nos estamos viendo luego un beso.  
Harlett.- Si, toy de acuerdo contigo, pero quería a alguien que le hiciera la vida difícil a Neji y como que Shino no me latia para eso, pero creo que tmb lo hare anbu, total, en mi mundo todo puede pasar, ;D, neeeh, no pensaba que matara a todo el mundo, no, me trauma ese Itachi, solo habrá de tomar decisiones adecuadas, nos leemos pronto un abrazo.  
Anemone.- Me alegra mucho que te emocione mi fic cada que lo subo, una meta personal :D, procurare escribir más rapido para no tenerte toda la semana esperando, espero k tmb este capitulo te haya puesto a dar saltos, un abrazo y beso. Saludos  
Sayuri.- Deprimente y lindo, que bien ;) tomare en cuenta a tus matones, habre de checar la agenda y te digo en donde:D, nos leemos pronto un abrazo.  
Janet.- Hi, espero que te guste, este capitulo, se a lo que te refieres, a mi me pasa lo mismo todo el tiempo, es triste cuando las cosas terminan, pero por desgracia todo siempre tiene un final, gracias por tu apoyo y por el tiempo dedicado a leer mi fic, me alegra mucho, espero te guste este capitulo como los otros, ahora, como ya mande abrazos ahora mando un beso, cuidate.  
The Shade Ghost.- Que bueno, k te guste… puse a Lee así puesto k he notado k cuando tas mal, los migos más queridos siempre estan ahí para uno, pues si, estas en lo cierto, Neji tiene que enterarse, y como pudiste ver, no fue por boca de tenten, sino de Lee, alguien tenia que hacerlo, para que pueda arder Troya, (quiero sangreeeeeeeeee):D Hiashi, tmb será una pieza importante, en esto, aun k realmente los más importantes, son Naruto y Hinata, que son los que los haran entrar en razon.  
Alexis Uzumaki.- :DGraxxx, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, nos leemor pronto, un beso.  
laLii-chan.- Mil gracias, puedes ahora ver, que era lo que estaba pensado Neji sobre Lee, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, nos leemos pronto, un beso,  
sOOFihyuga.- Jejeje, gracias por tus porras, me animan mucho, procurare escribir cada día más rapido, para que no se me desesperen, ya habra su momento para Aori, lo prometo, palabra, palabra, nos leemos pronto, cuidate tu tmb, un beso.  
Charlotte-87.-.- Siiiiiiiiiii, la ama, había alguna duda de ello, neeeeeeeh, solo k lo hice k lo dijera en el momento más duro. Tenten no le dice nada, por k sabe como es demasiado temperamental, pero si ella no lo dice, alguien más lo hara, en este caso Lee, jajaja, no dejes de estudiar, k luego me siento culpable de retasar los conocimientos, todo por mi fic, jajaja, espero k te haya gustado este capitulo, te regreso un beso, y nos seguiremos leyendo, cuidate.  
Yume Makino.- Hi, se lo feo k es no tener Internet, ahhh si no lo sabre yo, comparto tu dolor, ahora me agrada que te guste esa pareja, se k no es la más utilizada, pero a mi me gusta, hacen una bonita pareja, este… respecto a los dos hermanos, la vd… los dos son iguales de lacras, pero si, es menos gacho Anji, jajaja, en cuanto a lo de Naruto y Sasuke, la vd, pense k me iban a hechar malo, por k me Sali totalmente de la historia, nada que ver, jajaja, no había pensando en la compentecia, pero ahora que lo mencionas… lo habre de tomar en cuenta, en cuanto a Shika… siii, lo se, lo voy a matar de cancer, pobre, pero creo k con dos cuñados asesinos, no puede estar cualquiera tranquilo. Me alegra k te guste mi fic, nos estamos leyendo pronto, un beso.  
Saku Fanel.- Unete al club, yo tmb amo esa cancion, es pa estar al fondo de la cantina con un par chelas encima, jajaja, Neji lo va a averiguar, o mejor dicho, ya lo averiguo, por k como dices a un genio, no le puedes ocultar, nada, de nada, espero k te llena las expectativas este capitulo, nos estamos leyendo pronto, regreso beso, MUAAAAAAAAAAH :D  
KAKAxPAMExNEJI.- Hi, pronto se arreglaran las cosas, lo garantizo, en cuanto a la amante… me creeras que si lo pensé, bien supongo que si lo leiste, espero te guste esta actualizacion, nos leemos muy pronto. besos  
SasuSaku-NejiTenten.- Hiiiii¿de vd me tarde, según yo no me habia tardado tanto? Jajaja, ya no se hacer cuentas, en fin, lo mio nunca fueron las mates, me alegra ver, que va ganando el odio a Aori, todo lo que hecho no ha sido en vano. Ahora me pongo a responder:1.- ya lo veras, ;) 2..- si Neji ya se entero, 3.- si recupero su banda 4.- no lo siento, lo olvido, 5.- ¡cuidadito con propasarte con mi sexy e "inocente" hermanita, si no quieres quedar empalado en una de las paredes de el palacio de Gaara" 6.- Nop, no llegaran a golpes 7.- jejeje, creo k no son las reglas…8.- No lo se, pero aki me tienes contestando jajaja, tu review me saco mucha risa, me encanto, claro k te avisare cuando sea el penultimo capitulo, en cuanto a la contestada de los review, es lo minimo k puedo hacer, por ustedes, nos leemos pronto, cuidate.  
BlackSayu.- Gracias, me alegra mucho k te gustara, a ver, eres Kuroari, y tambien Black Sayu????, ya me confundí, respecto a tu pregunta claro que se arreglara, no me gusta la tragedia hasta el final, concuerdo contigo, Aori, no se merece a Neji, de hecho nadie más que Tenten, cof, cof, y tu servidora cof, cof, jajaja nos estamos leyendo, Kuroari o Black Sayu, un besote.


	18. El consejo

**El consejo**

Tenten no podía creerlo, no creía que eso estuviera pasando, jamás lo hubiese imaginado de el, haber renunciado al clan, a los importantes Hyuga¿solo por ella?, no lo creía, y también no quería aceptar, no era justo para Neji, perder a su familia, ella lo entendía y el tambien, pero aún así la kunoichi, había pasado casi media noche tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón; su familia, sus primas, sus prestaciones, su herencia, todo lo perdía, solo por ella, le explico de mil y un maneras el porque no debía hacerlo, pero Neji estaba reacio, argumento, que no le importaba más nadie, que ella. Y si por eso tenía que perder el apellido Hyuga, se encogió en hombros, valdría la pena.

La joven se apretujo en su abrazo, acomodándose en el pecho de Neji, sintiéndose como en un sueño, recordo aquellas palabras...

_-No importa nada de lo que digas… no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión -decía un ex-Hyuga con el ceño fruncido dirigido hacia ella._

_-Quiero que comprendas lo que pierdes_

_-Un apellido y una maldición - dijo Neji tan tranquilo, como si estuviera hablando de cualquier cosa sin importancia, Tenten desesperada negó con la cabeza: _

_-No es solo eso… Hinata, Hanabi, Hiashi-sama… todo… no vale la pena que pierdas todo por… _

_-¿Ti?-dijo este tomando su cara entre sus manos blancas_

_-Si… -contesto ella sintiendo sus ojos húmedos, Neji sonrió encantadoramente antes de contestarle: _

_-No estoy perdiendo nada más bien, he ganado algo mucho más importante _

_-…Eres un idiota –dos enormes lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas_

_-Seguramente –contesto el, encogiéndose en hombros, limpiando sus mejillas con el dedo pulgar - pero soy tu idiota ahora _

La joven sonrió, abrazó a Neji, como quien abraza un oso de peluche gigante, nunca en su vida había estado más feliz, en unas cuantas horas, había conocido un Neji que no tenía idea que existiera, ahora si podía decir que le conocía, como nadie en el mundo, las palabras seguían saliendo de sus labios, tal parecía que querían hablar, lo que no habían hecho en 20 años, pero no lo culpo, tenían mucho que decirse, empezando por lo más importante:

_-Tenten… tengo que decirte algo_

_-Lo que quieras_

_-Se que lo vas a tomar a mal, así que te pido procures conservar la calma_

_-Neeeeeeeeh, Neji nada de lo que me digas ahora, puede molestarme, nada en el mundo _

_-... Aori, fue quien le dijo todo al Bouke-Neji miró a la joven entre sus brazos, no dijo nada, podía escuchar el tic y el tac de el reloj, el silencio se había hecho presente, se extraño que lo tomara así de bien, volteo a ver a la chica nuevamente_

_-¿Tenten?_

_-..._

_-¿Tenten?_

_-..._

_La adudida tenía las orejas rojas, no se atrevió a decir más, eso era una evidente mala señal_

_-¡¡¡ESA ZORRA ASQUEROSA!!!_

_-Tenten_

_¡¡¡YO LA MATO!!!_

_-Tenten_

_-¡¡¡LO SABÍA, ES UNA ZORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!_

_-Tenten despertaras a tus vecinos, es la media noche _

_-PRIMERO VOY A RAPARLE SU RUBIO QUE TANTO ALARDEA, ESTOY SEGURA QUE NI ES NATURAL –empezó a reir como una demente -PARA VER SI ASI SIGUE ALARDEANDO MALDITA ZORRA, ESTUPIDA, METICHE, PELITEÑIDA, NINJA MEDIOCRE, INTRIGOSA ZORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... ES PEOR QUE SU HERMANO, LOS ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_-¿Peor que su hermano? –Pregunto este- pensé que te simpatizaba ese chico Anji…-dijo este visiblemente contento de escuchar aquella declaración _

_-Ahh – la chica, dejo de gritar como demente antes de contestar, aún tenía las orejas rojas del coraje, pero parecía menos loca –bueno si… me simpatizaba antes de que…bueno… de que… me dijera todas esas cosas el día de la reunión _

_-¿Te dijo algo? –contesto este tratando de modular su tono de voz, que empezaba a tornarse oscuro _

_-Si… muchas cosas que encontré sin sentido… pero luego ese anciano me explico _

_-Souji –dijo Neji con voz francamente temible, Tenten asintió con la cabeza _

_-No sabía su nombre… pero, si… ese Souji, me lo dijo todo _

_-¿A que te refieres con todo?_

_-Todo lo referente a Mameha_

_-¿Mameha? _

Tenten le contó todo de aquella mujer misteriosa, su pasado, su relación con Hizashi-sama su padre, y con Hatsumono-sama su madre, explico como el kimono que Neji le había prestado con anterioridad, no pertenecía a su madre como el creía sino a una mujer, que al parecer fue mucho más importante que Hatsumono Hyuga…

Neji, parecía sorprendido, no dijo nada, estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos, jamás hubiese imaginado aquella historia secreta de su padre, cuando Tenten termino de hablar, el silencio se hizó largo e incomodo, Neji tenía una expresión ceñuda, miraba sin mirar, estaba extraño, no lo culpo en lo más mínimo:

_-¿Estas bien?_

_-Si… _

_-Pareces distraído _

_-Solo… me sorprendió la noticia… nada más… _

_-¿Seguro?_

_-Siempre lo estoy _

00000

Mientras tanto en la enorme mansión Hyuga, el consejo aún seguía deliberando, sobre la decisión que habrían de tomar, llevaban un par de horas hablando sobre ello, y aún no conseguían llegar a un acuerdo, el grupo estaba dividido, por una parte estaban los que estaban de acuerdo con el representante actual del Bouke:

_-Esa mujer no puede ser digna de ser una Hyuga, si ya antes ha sucumbido ante la tentación carnal_

Y por otro lado estaban los que concordaban con Hiashi Hyuga:

_-Perderemos a un genio, y una kunoichi de elite, si no la aceptamos _

El anciano representante del Bouke, Souji miro al actual representante del Souke, Hiashi, esperando no con muchas esperanzas de que cambiase de opinión

-Hiashi ¿tu que opinas?

-Sabes mi opinión Souji… la Kunoichi, es la más indicada para ser su esposa

-Pero…

-Lo siento no cambiare de opinión, Hinata tiene razón, Neji jamás había mostrado tanto interés en alguien

-Eso es cierto… pero debes entender que esa mujer, no es digna… ha perdido su virtud

-Con Neji –dijo Hiashi avergonzado de hablar temas tan íntimos sin que los aludidos estuviesen presentes

-Pudiera ser una mentira

-¿Realmente piensas que puedes engañar a un genio como el, en una situación tan intima? –Souji guardo silencio, mientras uno de los escribanos empezaba a hablar.

-Hiashi tiene razón, esa jovencita perdió su virtud con el futuro heredero -dijo uno de los hombres bebiéndose todo un vaso de té de un solo sorbo –… tal vez… pudiéramos levantar la regla

-¡Pero esa mujer ha sucumbido ante la tentación!

-Si eso lo entiendo… pero si esa mujer tiene el poder de darle valor al genio del Bouke para renunciar a todo, tiene que ser una persona muy valiosa…

Souji miró a Hiashi, seguía hablando

-Neji tuvo el coraje del que su padre careció… no quiero que la historia de Mameha se repita en el, y estoy seguro que tampoco Hizashi querría eso

-¿Entonces sugieres que cancelemos todo y dejemos a el heredo del Bouke con una mujer sin virtud y regresemos a sus casas a todas las otras seleccionadas? –comento Souji levantando la voz, Hiashi le miró sin siquiera inmutarse.

-Estoy seguro que eso le agradaría mucho a Neji

-¡Hiashi!, sabes bien, que no podemos hacer eso

-…lo se, pero si esa chica Tenten no es su esposa… Neji no volverá a ser un Hyuga

Souji cerro los ojos con desesperación, las opciones se le acababan, si seguían así no iban a llegar nunca a un acuerdo, pero luego, después de unos segundos abrió los ojos como si todo se aclarara frente a el.

-Tal vez… si la aceptamos nuevamente en la selección, sin declararla su esposa formalmente –dijo Souji con voz queda, cavilando todo, uno de los otros miembros de consejo termino la frase que Souji quería expresar.

-Así podria demostrarnos, el porque el genio shinobi arriesga tanto por ella.

Hiashi miró a Souji como si pudiera leer dentro de su mente.

-¿Tendría todas las oportunidades de las demás?

-….

-¿Souji?

-… ella

-… si no eres justo con ella sabes que Neji renunciara

-Te doy mi palabra… Tenten de la hoja tendrá las mismas posibilidades de todas las demás… si pasa las pruebas impuestas…

Hiashi sintió como todos los ojos se posaron en el, el actual representante el Souke, la familia más importante, el tenía la última palabra, cerró los ojos cansinamente, estaba seguro que Neji no aceptaría aquello, pero la kunoichi…

-… quizás

00000

Neji reprimió un bostezo arrugando la nariz, los ojos se le cerraban, pero aún seguían hablando, a pesar de que la boca la sentía seca, pero eso no me importa en lo más mínimo, quería saberlo todo, desde lo más pequeño y efímero, hasta sus más profundos sueños, aunque con eso se pasaran la noche entera en vela:

_**Gustos**_

_Me encantaba el helado de nuez con vainilla ¿lo recuerdas?_

_--Soba… me gusta la soba--_

**Ambiciones**

_Desde niña siempre soñé con ser tan buena como Tsunade la gran Sanin de la hoja, ahora que ella misma me ha seleccionado varias veces para pertenecer al grupo Anbu… lo he estado pensado… ingresare el grupo Anbu, en la próxima temporada, quien sabe, tal vez pudiera pertenecer a tu equipo _

_--Crecer en una familia sin ser reconocido por nada ni nadie, te hace buscar la aceptación la gente… desde pequeño supe que el titulo de genio, no fue era una opción sino una obligación --_

**Ira**

_Odiaba cuando me menospreciaban por no ser tan buena como tu o Lee, a veces creía que no merecía estar en ese equipo de elite._

_--Hiashi-sama casi mata a mi padre, cuando entrenaba a Hinata-sama… lo vi caer al suelo con las manos en la cabeza-- _

**Deseos**

_Cuando te vi por primera vez… cuando ingresamos a la academia, me pareciste un niño realmente lindo, me alegre tanto cuando estuve en tu equipo. A veces dejaba de entrar solo para verte. _

_--Algunas veces solo quería llegar a casa, y ser como otros niños… ser abrazado por tus padres, y premiado por tus buenas notas en la academia—_

**Tristeza**

_Mi madre y padre murieron cuando tuve 15 años, fracasaron en una misión, nunca me sentí más sola _

_--Vi el cuerpo de mi padre, parecía que estuviera durmiendo, sin embargo cuando vi la manta blanca que cubría su rostro, entendí todo--_

_**Verdades**_

_Me puse realmente feliz cuando dictaron a mis compañeros de equipo, "el mejor equipo de toda Konoha" pensé, pero cuando te trate un poco más… siempre nos menospreciabas a Lee y a mi, a veces creía que eras un verdadero idiota y algunas veces llegue a odiarte. _

_--Cuando tenía 13 años te espié mientras te bañabas—_

**Temores**

_Me dijeron que llegaste inconciente de la misión de traer a Sasuke de vuelta, te atendió Shizune aunque no sabía si podrias lograrlo… cuando pase a verte, estabas tan quieto y pálido… me eche a llorar_

_--Casi te ahogas, cuando peleamos contra Kisame, tuve miedo, cuando te sostuve para que no cayeras al agua, juraría que estabas temblado, pero aún así contestaste que estabas bien, no te creí nada. _

**Sueños**

_Nuestro hijo… que se sienta libre de hacer lo que quiera… correr, jugar, querer, sin que este marcado por aquel sello maldito… _

_-Algún día_

_-Si… algún día _

00000

**Ding, dong**

-¿Qué hora es?

-… las siete… creo

-Tan temprano

**Ding, dong**

-Estan tocando

-No me digas…

-Esperas a alguien

-No que yo sepa, y menos tan de mañana

**Ding, dong**

-¿Quién sera?

-Solo sabremos si… abrimos

-Bien… bien… ¿quieres que vaya? –contestó Neji saliendo detrás de la joven, la cual se calzaba unas sandalias de descanso a toda prisa, colocándose la otra sandalia apoyando la mano en la pared, antes de abrir.

-No gracias, tal vez solo sea el vecino, y no quiero que encuentre que se encuentre con un chico semisdesnudo, ya esta algo mayor

-Aja

El picaporte hizo un "click", característico, antes de que la joven exclamara llena de asombro

-¡Hiashi –sama! -Neji tensiono sus músculos al oír ese nombre, obviamente no era el vecino, se acomodo su ropa todo a prisa, acercándose considerablemente.

-Buenas días Tenten-san –contesto el aludido

-Buenas días –contesto esta sorprendida de verlo ahí

-Puedo pasar –dijo el amablemente, ante una Tenten que le miraba incrédula, Tenten se hizo a un lado, dejándole el camino libre.

-Por favor –abrió la puerta un poco más, mientras la joven prendía una luz, y de paso mostraba a la otra persona ahí presente, que no noto, hasta en el momento en que hablo.

-Buenas días Hiashi-sama

-¿Neji¿Qué estas? - Neji paso un brazo por la cintura de Tenten como temiendo que los fueran a separar, Hiashi accedió con la cabeza -por supuesto… espero no haber llegado en mal momento

-Para nada –contesto Tenten quitando de la mesa un montón de papeles de un sillón cercano, indicándole que se sentara, sin embargo Hiashi negó alegando que se iría pronto para alegría de Neji.

-Seguramente se están preguntando que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí

-Si realmente si –dijo Neji sin importarle ser grosero

-Hoy… no soy más que un simple mensajero… -contesto el humildemente, tanto que les extraño – después de que te fuiste… y renunciaste al clan… tuvimos, una reunión, con el consejo

-Vaya que bien¿dirigida por usted?

-Te equivocas –dijo el negando con la cabeza - la reunión fue requerida y dirigida por Hinata… y ella hablo ante el consejo, representando tanto al Souke, como el Bouke.

-Bien…

-Entenderás… que el consejo consta de los dos miembros más antiguos, los dos capitalistas, los dos escribanos, los dos asesores y por supuesto, los dos futuros herederos, con sus futuros esposos o esposas según sea el caso… pero en este momento, faltabas tú para completar el consejo, pero dada la situación, supusimos que podíamos presidir de tu presencia, siendo los futuros representantes del Souke los que hablaron en tu lugar.

-Perfecto –dijo Neji entendiendo perfectamente a que se refería, ya antes había estado en esas reuniones y conocía, al menos de vista a los integrantes del consejo. Sin embargo Tenten desconocía los términos y pregunto

-¿Quiere decir que?

-Naruto y Hinata tomaron mi lugar y el tuyo –dijo Neji volteando a ver a Hiashi, como esperando que tuviera alguna objeción –ante el consejo para hablar a favor nuestro

-Exactamente

-Entiendo –dijo Tenten con una sonrisa agradeciéndome mentalmente a la pareja

-Neji –dijo Hiashi hablando formalmente a su sobrino – hoy, vengo a informarte que el clan, el Bouke… te volverá a admitir dentro de los Hyuga

Tenten sonrió, realmente Hinata tenía que ser buena convenciendo, miro a Neji esperando que el, estuviera igualmente contenta con la decisión, pero el, permanecía impasible viendo a Hiashi con aburrimiento

-No me interesa ser un Hyuga sin Tenten –contesto el tenazmente –creo que lo deje muy claro el día de ayer

Tenten le miró irritada.

-¡Neji¡¡No seas tonto!!

-Ya he tomado esta decisión y no voy a retractarme ahora… no me interesa ser un Hyuga sin Tenten

Hiashi curveo sus labios, antes de contestar.

-Supusimos que dirías eso… -dijo Hiashi, mirando a la joven, Tenten se encogió ligeramente, se sentía ligeramente culpable de que el clan Hyuga perdiera a su heredero solo por ella, Hiashi seguía hablando –y gracias a eso, el consejo tomo otra decisión más… originalmente vendría a decírselo primero a Tenten-san, (tal como fue el acuerdo de ayer que tuve con Hinata), pero dado que ya estas aquí, es mejor informarle a los dos juntos

-Escucho

-Considerando que Tenten ha perdido su…-Hiashi carraspeo la garganta visiblemente incomodo de hablar de aquel tema – "virtud" con el actual heredero… creo… más bien… hemos considerado… que se pudiera hacer una excepción a la regla… solo por esta vez

Tenten abrió los ojos como platos, miró a Neji, su cara no distanciaba mucho de la de ella, estaban asombrados, Neji simuló un poco su sorpresa empezando a hablar:

-¿Eso quiere decir?

-Que Tenten-san aún puede ser candidata, para ser hija del Bouke

Tenten salto de alegría, beso a Neji en los labios, ante la mirada extrañada de Hiashi, el cual enarco una ceja.

-Arigato… arigato… arigato… -Hiashi vio a Neji el cual tenía aquella misma mirada de aburrimiento reflejada en su rostro, Hiashi, estaba extrañado

-Neji…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pense que estarías contento

-Lo estoy pero no entiendo porque cambiaron de opinion

-Hinata, ha expuesto un buen argumento a tu favor

-Ya veo –dijo Neji sin poder evitar la sonrisa en su rostro, Hiashi accedió levemente

-Solamente se les pondrá una condición

-¿Cuál?

-Tenten-san, tiene que estar presente en la ceremonial oficial y pasar cada una de las pruebas impuesta, sino, sin importar el levantamiento de normas del consejo, si no ´llegara a pasar, no será capaz de ser tu esposa

Neji le miró enfadado ¿entonces de que se trataba todas estas tonterías?, abrió la boca para poder decir algo, sin embargo la joven se la tapo con su mano, y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-No se preocupe Hiashi-sama… las pasare… de verdad que lo haré

00000

**Media hora más tarde**

-¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Hinata, no se como agradecerte!!! –decía la castaña sin dejar de abrazar efusivamente a la Hyuga, Hinata miraba a su futura hermana, de forma enternecedora.

-Tenten… de verdad, no es necesario que agradezcas nada

-Claro que si –dijo ella mirándole a los ojos - hoy tu padre fue a mi casa, y nos dijo todo¿verdad Neji?

-Hai…

-El consejo cambio la decisión gracias a ti… Hinata –volvió a decir Tenten saltando de emoción, se colgo a su cuello, mientras la joven reía disimuladamente.

-Naruto-kun también ayudo ¿verdad Naruto-kun?–contesto Hinata, señalando a su prometido detrás de ella.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAI, SABES QUE PUEDES CONTAR CON NOSOTROS TENTEN-CHAN

-Hai, hai –la joven dejo de abrazar a su amiga, y luego de forma rápida e inesperada, beso en la mejilla al joven rubio, el cual se puso colorado, riendo como un tonto – muchas gracias, estoy en deuda con ustedes

-Claro que no –dijo ella cual amiga cariñosa –para eso son las amigas, en las buenas y en las malas

-Arigato –dijo Tenten una vez más, Neji se acerco a su prima y agradeció, a su estilo particular, sin abrazos, gritos, ni alegría rebosante.

-Tenten tiene razón Hinata-sama tenemos mucho que agradecerte –volteo a ver al Uzumaki, el cual sonreía lleno de orgullo, Neji miró por unos segundos a Naruto antes de sonreir amigablemente –agradecerles… a ambos

Tanto el rubio, como la joven le miraban sorprendidos, Hinata accedió con la cabeza mirando a su novio.

-Para nada Neji-niisan, tu no dijiste nada cuando te enteraste de que Naruto y yo… -las mejillas de la kunoichi se tiñeron con su vergüenza –toma esto como un pago

Neji enarco una ceja, mirando a su prima, agradeció mentalmente la intromisión de Tenten de no haberle permitido, ir a contarle todo a Hiashi-sama, movió la cabeza afirmativamente, dejando que su prima siguiera hablando:

-Lo único que pueden hacer ahora… es dar su mejor esfuerzo en la ceremonia

-Así lo haremos Hinata –dijo Tenten segura de sus palabras

-Hai… aunque Hiashi-sama nos dijo algo sobre unas pruebas

-¿Pruebas? –contesto Hinata inclinando la cabeza

-Hai

-mmm a mi no me comunicaron nada

-Entiendo

-No tengo ni idea que es lo que puede ser

-Alguna tontería sobre sociedad, eso es seguro –dijo Naruto con su peculiar estilo de hablar, los dos primos voltearon a ver a Naruto, Neji alzó una ceja, sorprendido, siempre le había dado muy poco credito al rubio, al parecer no era tan tonto como creía

-Si seguramente Naruto tiene razón

-¿En serio? –dijo el mismo sorprendido

-Si… seguramente evaluaran con base a las normas de etiqueta establecidas por los Hyuga

-¿Normas de etiqueta? –dijo Tenten

-Hai

-¿Cómo que?

-Puede ser cualquier cosa –dijo Hinata en voz queda – pero lo más común serían arreglos florares, atención a comensales, ceremonia del te, cuidado y arreglo personal.

-¿Qué todo eso? –Dijo Tenten a punto de gritar -¡Yo no se nada de eso!

-¿Nada? –dijo el mismo Neji sorprendido de aquella poco favorable verdad

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!– grito Tenten llena de desesperación, Hinata miró a la joven tratando de tranquilizarla hablando en voz suave

-Pero aprendimos todas esas cosas en la academia

-¿En serio? –dijo ahora Naruto, incrédulo de que pudieran enseñar esas arte banales en una escuela

-Si Naruto-kun, las kunoichis, además de ser instruidas, en el arte del ninjutsu, tambien se nos instruye en otro tipo de actividades, recordándonos que además de shinobis somos también mujeres

-¿Y?

-Y si queremos pasar como mujeres y no como shinobis cuando espiamos tenemos que saber todo tipo de conocimientos

-Aja

-Pero aún así, siempre fui mala en esa materia… no se nada de eso –dijo Tenten desesperada

-Pero era muy sencillo –dijo la Hyuga –si ponías algo de atención podrías aprenderlos en una o dos clases

-Si… pero…

-¿Pero? –la jovencita de los chongitos junto sus pulgares, moviéndolos rítmicamente, antes de contestar:

-La verdad es que yo siempre me saltaba esa clase…

-¿Te la saltabas? –Contesto Hinata sorprendida - ¿y entonces que era lo que hacías en ese tiempo?

-Yo practicaba con mis shurikens –dijo ella como si fuera demasiado obvia la respuesta

-….

-Jamás pensé que me fueran a servir de algo

-… bueno creo… que aún podemos hacer algo… podemos tomar en cuenta tus aptitudes y debilidades, y nos enfocaremos en las debilidades, con un par de horas, lo dominaras no es dificil

-Perfecto

-Bien… veamos… tus aptitudes sería…

-El kenjutsu y ninjutsu es una de sus habilidades

-Si, es cierto Neji-niisan, tenemos una habilidad…

-Tambien las invocaciones, y pelea con todo tipo de armas –dijo Tenten orgullosa de ello.

-Todo tipo de actividades shinobis, en eso eres buena, movimientos rápidos y elegantes, una kunoichi, ya posee elegancia por naturaleza… solo faltaría un poco el arreglo personal

-No me gusta pasar mucho tiempo cuidando mi arreglo

-Si eso lo se

-¿Lo sabes? –la chica sonrió, encantadoramente, se había sonrojado:

-A veces las chicas… bueno, hemos comentado… un poco de coquetería no le hace daño a nadie

-¿Coquetería? –Balbuceo la kunoichi de los chongitos -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No importa –dijo Hinata viendo a su novio como señal de apoyo, Naruto hablo bien fuerte, y abrazando la cintura de la kunoichi, como gesto cariñoso contesto:

-¡Sakura-chan, es muy buena en eso!

-Sakura… tienes razón, ella siempre ha sabido arreglarse perfectamente, seguro podra darte uno que otro consejo

-Bien, bien

-¿Qué sigue? Arreglos florales –las dos jóvenes se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, si bien, era cierto que habían estudiado eso ya hace varios años, no conocían a ninguna Shinobi, que se sintiera muy atraída por ello, y gustara de las plantas, a menos que… Tenten y Hinata se vieron cual cómplices, sonrieron, la respuesta era obvia:

-¡Ino!

-Dueña de una floreria… tiene que ser buena

-Ceremonia del te… -recapacito la chica de cabellos azules -he asistido a muchas ceremonias… puedo enseñarte como es, es realmente sencillo

-Arigato Hinata

-Además estoy segura que Temari podrá ayudarte con el trato a comensales, después de todo, es la embajadora de la Arena, sabe como tratar a las personas

-Genial… será divertido ¿no Neji?... ¿Neji? –la kunoichi volteo a ver a su amigo, pero curiosamente en el lugar en donde estaba hacía apenas unos segundos, ya no había nadie, Tenten llevo sus manos hacia sus caderas.

-¡En que momento se fue!

-Ni idea

-BAKA

-El siempre ha odiado estas cosas

00000

Tenten comenzó con sus estrictas clases de refinamiento y perfeccionamiento de etiqueta, y sociabilidad casi al instante, Sakura, fue la primera, no había tenido ninguna misión ni guardia en el hospital, así que ella fue su primera maestra; esta tenía la obligación de instruirle en el banal mundo del arreglo personal; maquillaje, peinado, pedicure, y manicure, cosas que a la kunoichi le parecieron de lo más absurdas, sobre todo:

-¡¿Para que demonios quiero uñas postizas?!... se ven falsas a nadie engañas con eso

-Se ven lindas

-Pero no podré tomar correctamente una kunai... me estorban

-Después de este fin de semana déjate las uñas como quieras, hoy tienen que quedarte lindas

-…nooooooooooo y nooooooooooooo

Después de varios tropiezos, comentarios mordaces, y un par de discusiones sin sentido llegaron a un acuerdo, las uñas quedarían sin ninguna aplicación, solamente, arregladas y pintadas con un poco de esmalte. De ahí en más no hubo mayor problema…

Sakura y ella misma, empezaron con algo que según la kunoichi medico era de lo más importante, un buen peinado, que debía ser refinado y elegante, pero a la vez juvenil acorde con su edad, las dos kunoichis votaron a favor de deshacer esos chongitos, y dejar su cabello suelto, perfectamente definido y adornado con dos bonitos broches.

La sencillez era lo más importante dijo Sakura, una vez terminado, Tenten le dio la razón una vez que se miró al espejo, estaba preciosa, su aspecto, era mucho más maduro, femenino y claro más atractivo al ojo masculino, aún así, decidió usar sus chongitos todo ese tiempo y utilizar su nuevo aspecto en la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo ese fin de semana.

00000

La siguiente en la lista, fue Hinata, era la encargada de enseñarle los movimientos y requerimientos en la ceremonia del te, a diferencia de todas sus demás amigas, la joven heredera era la más paciente.

Sus clases, de ceremonia del te, fue más que relajante, el pórtico de los Hyuga era comodo, entraba la suave brisa, y el calido sol le daba en la cara, sin incomodarle, a lo lejos podía escuchar una fuente llenándose, y un par de pájaros revoloteando en el jardín, le gustaba el silencio, y eso era lo que predominaba en dichas ceremonias, aprendio los movimientos en cuestion de minutos, el mayor inconveniente que tuvo, fue su postura, pero después de un rato, logro captarlo y así toda la ceremonia fue realmente tranquila:

-Ahora solo tienes que mover la taza del te en esta dirección –decía la joven Hinata a la chica de los chongitos, mostrándole para donde debía de girar la taza

-¿Asi?

-Hai… beberás un poco… solo un pequeño sorbo –dijo la heredera bebiendo siento imitada por la kunoichi –y luego la dejas en la mesa, entonces, podrás tomar algún bocadillo –dijo Hinata enseñándole que en la mesa había un plato lleno de suculentos pasteles típicos de las ceremonias- solo encontré pastelillos, espero no te moleste

-Para nada Hinata, eres muy amable

La ceremonia duro aproximadamente una hora, Hinata aclaró que mientras debía servir el té no tendría que distraerse y recitar en voz baja lo que había debía de hacer, pero de ahí en más… todo había salido perfectamente, Hinata garantizó que no tendría problema alguno si tuviera que dirigir una ceremonia de ese tipo, Tenten casi lamento que la clase terminara tan rápido, pero no podía quedarse más tiempo, la siguiente maestra le estaba esperando.

00000

La 3ra en la lista de enseñanzas, fue Temari, la cual tal vez considero la más difícil, puesto que por alguna extraña razón la enseñanza fue en el departamento de Shikamaru, curiosamente parecía que los hermanos de la Arena se negaban rotundamente a dejar su apartamento, Tenten compadecía al pobre shinobi, dado que en el poco tiempo que estuvo ahí, pudo ver como uno de sus futuros cuñados, no dejaba de mirarle como si fuese el peor pervertido del mundo. Kankuro por supuesto. Temari por lo pronto procuraba enseñarle lo más que podía, pero considero despues de dos minutos que eso no era muy factible.

-Tienes que hablar siempre correctamente… voz queda, suave, en sile... ¡MALDICION KANKURO DEJA DE MOLESTAR A SHIKA!

-¿SHIKA? –contesto el joven marionetista mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa en señal de burla

-Se que tengo un par de cigarrillos por aquí

-¡SI! -replico la rubia - ¡LE DIGO SHIKA-KUN ¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?!

-Creo que ire a fumar un poco afuera...

-PARA NADA… SOLO QUE CREI QUE NUNCA PODRIA ESCUCHAR UN APODO MÁS IDIOTA QUE ESE

Las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeron de rojo, se levanto de la silla casi tumbandola en el acto.

-MIRA QUE TU SEAS UN SOLTERON AMARGADO, QUE JAMAS HAYA TENIDO UNA NOVIA QUE LE HABLARA TIERNAMENTE, NO SIGNIFICA QUE SEA IGUAL PARA TODOS

Kankuro imitió a su hermana levantandose de un salto mirandole de forma intimidante

-¡¿SOLTERON AMARGADO?!

Y seguían así… Tenten miraba con los ojos como platos a los dos hermanos gritarse todo tipo de cosas, la kunoichi estaba asombrada, no entendía como Temari, una mujer tan hermosa, elegante y educada, podía hablar como un carretonero en momento de furia.

Pero realmente no era cosa que le preocupara, ya con anterioridad les había visto peleas, y siempre terminaban con un abrazo, de ambos y un "lo siento" motivado o mejor dicho obligado por su hermano menor Gaara. La kunoichi suspiro, casi agradeció el haber sido hija única.

-¿Eres Tenten, de la hoja, amiga de Temari? –dijo una voz queda a su lado, Tenten se irguió al escucharle, se levanto de la silla y se inclino un poco

-¿Kazekage-sama?-contesto ella, al ver al joven pelirrojo cerca de ella –hai…

-Gaara –contesto el simplemente indicándole a la joven que no era necesario que hablara formalmente

-Gaara-sama

-… ¿disfrutando de una pelea entre hermanos?

-… no tanto… solo estaba siendo instruida por Temari acerca de atención a comensales

-Si… Temari es buena en eso –dijo Gaara moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente –pero… creo que no ahora -contesto el señalando a sus hermanos:

-¡HE SALIDO CON UNA CANTIDAD DE CHICAS QUE NO TE PUEDES NI IMAGINAR!

-ja, las de tu sueños no cuentan...

Tenten rió forzadamente

-Tienes razón…

-¿Cuál es el objetivo… de aprender eso?

-Ahhh…. Este –las mejillas de la castaña reflejaron su vergüenza, -veras… dentro de pocos días será la selección para la prometida de los Hyuga… de Neji… y yo…

-Si lo se, estoy fui invitado por ellos

-Casi lo olvidaba

-¿Eres seleccionada?

-Hai… hai… y bueno estoy aquí porque, me hace falta un poco de refinamiento

Tenten pudo ver como el pelirrojo se sentaba a su lado y decía en voz queda, apenas si se escuchaba entre tanto grito:

-Habla cuando te lo pidan, no levantes la voz, un movimiento de cabeza es suficiente cuando se te presentan a alguien y algunas veces una respuesta muda afirmando con tu cabeza, es la mejor respuesta

Tenten le miró asombrada¿Qué había sido eso? el Kazekage, de la arena le estaba enseñando como comportarse ante los invitados, miro incrédula al pelirrojo el cual se levanto casi al instante, parecía estar cansado de tanto grito, y no lo culpaba en lo más mínimo

-Arigato –contesto ella con el mismo asombro, Gaara, le vio por unos instantes, guardo silencio unos segundos.

-Sin embargo…

-¿Si?

-… creo que lo que mejor puedes hacer

-¿Si¿si?

-… es actuar como tu misma

00000

Tenten se despidió de los hermanos de la arena y el pobre Shikamaru después de un rato, el consejo de Gaara, era el que más le había servido, solamente tenía que ser ella misma.

Sonrió aliviada, ni porque sorprenderse, era obvio, siendo ella misma había conquistado el corazón del Hyuga, y también la amistad de personas altamente importantes para ella, inclusive la simpatía de alguien que jamás creería posible, Gaara de la Arena, el actual Kazekage.

Respiro un poco más tranquila, se sentía mejor, si el mismo kazekage de la arena era capaz de decir eso, tal vez, era lo mejor, camino rumbo a casa de Ino, la cuarta y ultima maestra de ese día, estaba cansada y probablemente no podría atención a sus enseñanzas, pero no se atrevió a cancelar, en primera porque lo considero una descortesía y en segundo, por que su joven amiga rubia, era medio histérica. Y seguramente le armaría un escándalo por dejarla plantada.

La puerta de la florería estuvo frente a ella después de dos pasos más, ahogo un bostezo:

_-Vamos Tenten, tu puedes, solo una enseñanza más_ -Traspaso la puerta de la tienda, con un tintineo de la campanita arriba de esta…

-Buenas… ¡Ino, ya estoy aquí, para la clase de arreglos!… lamento la tardan…

-Llegaste… 10 minutos tarde –dijo la rubia con un cierto brillito asesino que no le gusto en lo más mínimo

-¿ehhh?... en serio…- dijo la kunoichi mirando su reloj de forma incrédula - gomen… apenas vengo de donde Temari y…

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… -grito la rubia haciendo que la chica se pegara contra la pared, lamentando no haber cancelado la reunión - lo se… lo se… solo que no me gusta esperar

-Gomen… no volverá a pasar…

-Hai… hai… pero vamos… que no hay tiempo que perder… tengo que dejarte lista para la ceremonia… ven conmigo, y trae unas rosas…

-¿Rosas?

-Hai… rosas

-¿Y de donde las saco?

-… del invernadero claro esta… no las corte para que estuvieran frescas… hay un par de tijeras en ese cajón –señalo la rubia un cajón detrás de ella

-¿Tengo que cortar todo yo misma? –dijo Tenten mirando el invernadero -Pensé que los arreglos florales… solamente… arreglar flores… no cortar y todo eso

-El arte de los arreglos florales… es algo más que simplemente eso… es una técnica y como tal, debe ser entendida y dominada desde el principio

-¿Tecnica? –dijo la kunoichi dudando se sus palabras alzó una ceja incrédula

-Hai… y ahora ve… que no hay ni un segundo que perder… shu, shu, shu

-…. Ya mencione que no me gustan mucho las flores

-¡VE!

_-Debi haber cancelado cuando tuve opción_

00000

Neji miro el reloj de pared, pronto serían las 9 de la noche y Tenten aún no había llegado, le estaba preocupando un poco, le aseguro que esa noche iría a su departamento, pero aún no llegaba, considero que las clases serían los motivos de su retraso, suspiro mirando nuevamente el reloj, casi lamento no haber ido con ella, pero odiaba todo ese tipo de cosas no les encontraba mucho sentido ni utilidad.

Prefirió quedarse en casa y buscar algo que le había estado molestando todo el día: "Mameha", Neji entorno sus ojos.

Recordando su itinerario de aquel día, visito el cuartel Anbu por la mañana, la mansión Hyuga en la tarde y lo único que consiguió fue regresar a su departamento atiborrado de papeles, con fechas aproximadas a la llegada de Mameha, leyendo todos y cada uno de ellos, sin obtener nada, no había nada, si no fuera por el registro de entrada a la aldea que consiguió de hacia 21 años, hubiese jurado que dicha mujer era un fantasma, el Hyuga dejo caer el registro con un gesto de frustación.

Al tiempo que la kunoichi que esperaba, atravesaba la puerta de su departamento en esos momentos, con un gesto de abatimiento y el cabello hecho un asco.

Neji enarco las cejas al verla, uno de sus chongitos amenazaba con deshacerse de un momento a otro, el Hyuga contuvo el hacer un comentario sarcastico respecto a su cabello.

-¿Qué te paso?

-Odio las flores –contesto ella

-No te fue muy bien con tu amiga

-Se llama Ino, y si… no tiene paciencia para ser maestra

-Ni tu pareces tener habilidad para las plantas –dijo Neji quitando de su cabello una rama de lo que parecía un rosal, Neji le miró divertido, según su apariencia parecía que había peleado contra un rosal, y lo peor del caso, es que parecía que la planta le había ganado.

-No me gustan las flores lo admito –contesto ella sentándose en el escritorio –por cierto te veo todo lleno de papeles ¿que estas haciendo?

-Estoy buscando algo de información sobre Mameha –contesto el con un tono seco, Tenten dejo de ver los papeles, y volteo hacia el, mirándole llena de asombro, pudo ver como en sus ojos platinados se notaba algo de preocupación, se apenó por el, aunque no había dicho nada sobre ella, no había significado que no le importara, sonrió, bajo del escritorio para caminar detrás de el y poderle abrazarle cariñosamente por la espalda.

-¿Algo interesante?

-No –dijo este mirando los papeles nuevamente

-¿Qué es eso? –dijo ella mirando el ultimo papel que Neji había visto

-Un registro de las entradas a Konoha

-Parece viejo –dijo Tenten mirando los papeles.

-Si, como de hace 20 años atrás, es la única pista que tengo sobre Mameha, entrada y salida…

Tenten lo tomo, leyendo los nombres y mirando las fechas.

-Se fue poco después del cumpleaños de Hinata… tal como dijo el viejo… ese Souji

-Si tal como dijo ese hombre –contesto Neji con un gesto peligroso, recordando la molestia que sentía al solo oir su nombre, Tenten miro los papeles con un gesto pensativo

-20 años… vivir todo ese tiempo… ¿crees que aún siga viva?

-No lo se –dijo Neji echando la cabeza hacia atrás, ligeramente cansado –si hubiera más datos tal vez pudiera sacar alguna conclusión, pero no hay nada, en la mansión lo único que quedaba fue su kimono, y en los registros Anbus, solo aparece su fecha de entrada y salida a Konoha. Muy poco.

-Y que tal en la hierba

-¿En la hierba?

-Hai, ella es originaria de la hierba, tal vez ahí pudieran tener algo de información

-Si es probable –contesto el levantando la cara con renovadas esperanzas –tal vez, podria ir e investigar un poco…

-Sip… alguien debe de saber algo sobre ella –dijo esta dejando de abrazarle mientras Neji se levantaba de su cómodo lugar como si estuviera listo para partir.

-Hai, tienes razón

-Y bien…

-¿Y bien que?

-¿Qué estamos esperando? –Contesto la kunoichi con una enorme sonrisa - la hierba esta a dos dias de camino, si partimos hoy, podemos llegar perfectamente

-¿Partimos? –contesto el, mirando de forma extraña a la joven

-Si, así es, si partimos –dijo ella con una mirada de chiquilla traviesa –no esperaras hacer un viaje tan importante tú solo -contesto señalando con el dedo índice, Neji bajo su mano con un poco de astio.

-Si, de hecho, si pensaba hacerlo solo

-Pues no te dejare –contesto ella colgándose a su brazo –quiero ir contigo

-¡¿Qué?! claro que no

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque…

Neji miró a la joven, no es que no deseara que le acompañara, pero el simple hecho de salir de la aldea, implicaba un riesgo para un shinobi, había infinidad de problemas, desde animales salvajes, hasta posibles asesinos. Nada que no pudieran resolver los dos juntos, pero como las cosas estaban en ese momento, una herida, o algún retraso pudiera ser fatal, apenas tenían tiempo de ir y regresar.

-Porque no puedes irte de Konoha

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… es peligroso

-¿Peligroso para un Anbu y una maestra de armas? o ¿peligroso para los que se topen en nuestro camino?

-Touche-

-...¿Qué pasaría con todas esas cosas que tus amigas te están enseñando?

-Las tengo dominadas –contesto ella chasqueando sus dedos, mientras sonreía -¡tengo buenas maestras!

-¿También los arreglos florales? –dijo este escéptico

-Solo necesito un par de horas de practica, y lo tendré

-¿Y tus clases en la academia?

-Me hacen falta unas vacaciones –contesto ella llena de emoción, Neji encaro sus ojos achocolatados, sonrió encantadoramente, antes de hablar:

-No importa lo que digas Neji, quieras o no, yo te voy a acompañar –Neji miro a la joven por unos segundos reconoció esas palabras como suyas, el genio suspiro, esa chica era demasiado terca, parecía no querer desistir por ningún motivo.

-… si vienes conmigo apenas tendríamos tiempo para llegar a la ceremonia.

-Cuatro días de camino es mucho, pero somos buenos shinobis, además si partimos hoy podemos llegar el sabado en la noche, la ceremonia es el domigo, con un par de horas de descanso estaremos como nuevos

-¿No vas a desistir verdad?

-Te lo dije antes, y ahora te lo repito, no importa lo que digas, voy a ir contigo

-… -Neji enarco una ceja con gesto intimidante

-… -Tenten le imitó acercándose a el con un gesto dominante

-… -El Hyuga dio dos pasos más

-… -La joven no se dejo se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa en los labios, el Hyuga suspiro, esa chica era realmente una terca.

-Empaca rápido, nos vamos lo más pronto posible

-¡¡¡¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!!!!

00000

-¡¿Qué¡¿Nuevamente quieres un permiso, Tenten?!

-Gomen… gomen… sería el ultimo lo prometo –dijo Tenten haciendo una reverencia ante la Hokage la cual miro a la joven y a el acompañante de esta, Neji.

-Últimamente has estado pidiendo muchos permisos Tenten –dijo la Hokage recargando su cabeza en su mano con un gesto aburrido, mirando como ambos shinobis ya llevaban listo su equipaje para partir, debía de ser algo importante, frunció la nariz, mientras escuchaba sus motivos.

-Si lo se… pero es que… -Tenten miro de soslayo a Neji –es que han pasado muchas cosas

La Hokage miro al Hyuga con una expresión curiosa.

-Supongo que todo esto tiene que ver, con la selección de prometidas para Neji…

-Pues… si la verdad si… -la rubia miró a Neji llena de curiosidad como esperando que el, hablara o pusiera todo en claro, pero supuso que eso no pasaría.

-He escuchado que tu también eres una de sus candidatas

-…hai –contesto ella sintiéndose avergonzada de hablar de aquel tema con la Hokage de la aldea

-Deben de estar muy emocionados –contesto la Hokage, Tenten accedió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa de chiquilla enamorada, y Neji masculló un par de palabras que se escucharon como:

-Si… un poco

Tsunade sonrió, se alegro por ellos, ya tenía que preocuparse de que ese par quedaran como unos solterones de por vida, como varias veces había supuesto.

-Shizune –dijo entonces la mujer rubia, a su asistente -¿Cómo ha sido el rendimiento de Tenten?

-Ha sido muy bueno Tsunade-sama –dijo la joven de cabellos azabaches –en 2 meses ha tenido 1 mision de clase "S", altamente satisfactoria, y 5 de clase "A" además de que sus alumnos en clase son los más avanzados de la academia

-5 misiones clase "A" una "S"… y los mejores de la academia

-Hai…-dijo la joven con una sonrisa, la rubia, miró a la pareja, antes de sonreír de forma arrogante

-Bien, tienes permiso de salir Tenten…

-GRACIAS -la Hokage accedió satisfecha con un movimiento de cabeza, se dirigió al joven.

-Neji tu no tienes misiones asignadas y los Anbus siempre pueden salir y entrar de la Aldea con solo notificarlo. Puedes ir también

-Hai

-¡ARIGATO TSUNADE-SAMA!

-Esperen no tan rapido -dijo ella viendo como la pareja se acercaba a la puerta -deben saber, que para este permiso que les estoy otorgando hay una condición

-Hai

-Tienes… mejor dicho… tienen que estar aquí antes del domingo, la ceremonia de los Hyuga no puede llevarse a cabo sin ustedes, buena suerte.

00000

Hola, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero les haya gustado, y ahora ¿una pregunta me pase de melosa, con este par?, me la pensé muchisimo, en poner la parte de los sentimientos, por k dije, estoy dramatizando mucho, pero al final me gusto tanto, k no tuve el corazon pa borrarlo, Y antes de que alguien me mate, o me eche malo por el por k Neji y Tenten no se casan, es por esto: Tenten aún no era prometida de Neji, solo fue quitada de la listas de seleccionadas, una vez el problema resuelto, Tenten volvera a entrar a la lista de seleccionadas, y todo aquel penoso incidente será pasado por alto. Pero claro, Tenten tiene muchos muchisimos más puntos a su favor, el Souke la apoya, y el futuro heredero del Bouke tmb, así k la selección la estoy poniendo solo como un mero formalismo, así, k todo aclarado, me paso a agradecer, mil gracias a todas las personas lindas k leyeron este capitulo, espero les haya gustado y a las personas k no, (que se que hay) les agradezco el tiempo prestado a mi historia graxxxx

The Shade Ghost.-Thanks, no te apures en cuanto al review, entiendo, me alegra k te haya gustado el capitulo yo tambien creo que lo k la familia hace esta medio mal, pero pensé que el papa de Hinata pensaria eso de su hija, inclusive a veces me daba la impresión de que hubiera preferido a Hanabi como heredera pero en fin, en cuanto a Neji y Tenten yo tmb creo k van a ser grandes, entre los grandes, sobre todo Tenten, de Neji es un hecho, y gracias a que k Tenten es una buena kunoichi es que ahora esta seleccionada pa ser esposa del Neji, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, nos estamos leyendo besos.  
Busu.- Hola, gracias, me alegra que te guste mi fic, espero k te haya gustado este capitulo besos.  
SabakuTsuki.- Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, y tmb me gusta k los capitulos No se te hagan largos, es mi trauma hacer capitulos largos, pero luego por andar tratando de acortarlos salen mal, procurare actualizar rapido, esas manias mias, mil gracias por tu suerte y por tu review, nos estamos leyendo pronto, besos.  
Nadia.-"Una zorra, quita prometidos, vulgar" ¡¿Tenten?! Chales. Aun me falta mucho por mejorar. Besos.  
Barasuishou.- Hola de nuevo :D, Si tuviera uno de mis profes queridos a un lado seguramente ya me hubiese jalado las orejas, por lo que voy a escribir ¿tu que crees?, jajaja, aki entre nos, no se, primero tengo que hacer un par de investigaciones y luego ya podre darte una respuesta. Besos  
femmejp.- Un castigo pa Neji¡nooo! pobre, ya lo hice sufrir mucho, Y mira, aunque lo dudes, la idea original del Fic, era acabarse en esto, Neji renunciando y como ya no existiria la familia secundaria, problema resuelto todos felices (pero luego dije ayyy, no que chafa), y quedo esto, Me alegra k te guste me fic, y tmb la personalidad k le he puesto a Neji, procuro hacerlo lo más apegado a la serie, aun k tengo mis deslices, por k cuando leo fics, en k les cambian mucho la personalidad a los personajes no me gutan. Y no se por k a Neji, siempre lo ponen como un pervertido, y aun k es divertido no me acaba de cuadrar. Espero k el fic te siga gustado, el drama esta a punto de acabar, y por supuesto tmb el fic, nos leemos pronto, besos.  
Barasuishou.- Hola, pobre Souji, el nomas ta haciendo su trabajo, y aún así ya se gano el odio, los hermanos de la hierba, lo siento, muertos no van a quedar, un par de huesos rotos y un susto de por vida, eso sip. Respecto a tu pregunta, no se te decir cuantos capitulos, ni yo misma lo se, pero puedo darte un aproximado, unos 4, pero advierto, pueden ser menos o pueden ser mas. Y no te apures, ya no intentare acortar el fic, solo k es el primero k hago tan largo y pense k a lo mejor estaba aburriendo, sale un besote bye.  
L.I.T.- Gracias, me alegra k te haya gustao la decisión k hice tomar a Neji, (ese personaje siempre se me ha hecho medio extremista), en cuanto al secretito de Naru y Hinata, jeje, un solo problema por fic, por lo pronto ahora solo el Bouke, espero k te haya gustado tmb este capitulo un beso.  
Potters-light.- Claro, la idea de que Neji renunciara al clan, la tenia en la mente, desde el principio, aun k aki entre nos, la historia se iba a acabar en eso, renuncia a los Hyuga, el clan es lidereado por Hinata y se acaban todos esos conflictos Bouke Souke, pero luego no me gusto, y salio esto k ves ahora. Y si Tenten fue aceptada una vez más es por k es una kunoichi buenisima, no por k los Hyuga tengan corazon. Más bien por k les conviene, Espero te haya gustado este capitulo, nos leemos pronto, besos.  
sOOFihyuga..- Yo tmb quiero un Neji¿no tendras uno por ahí k me regales?, jeje, graxxx por las porras, me alagan, espero k tmb este capitulo te haya gustado, y los proximos tmb, abrazos, cuidate tu tmb. :D  
orihime y rukia.- Hola Orihime y Rukia, me alegra k esten leyendo mi fic, y k tmb les haya gustado, espero k tmb los siguientes  
capitulos sean de su agrado, las leo luego besos :D  
Anemone.- Hiashi ya hizo mucho apoyando a Tenten, obviamente, el es, la parte defensora de nuestra kunoichi:D, (tener de su lado al Souke ya es algo), estoy muy bien gracias, espero k te guste este capitulo, nos estamos leyendo pronto, saludos.  
HaRuNo-SaMy.- Hi, me alegra k te haya gustado y respecto a Tenten y Neji, una relacion no puede realizarse si no hay confianza, y pues eso era lo k le faltaba a nuestra parejita favorita. Pero ya lo tienen es lo importante, gracias por tus condolencias por mi tele, fue una buena tele, snif pero le llego su hora. Nos leemos luego besos  
Alexa Hiwatari.- Mil graxxx, espero no haberme pasado de romantico a meloso, nos leemos pronto, un beso.  
hitomimiri.- Si ¿verdad?, ya veras lo k va a pasar en los siguientes capitulos, nos leemos luego besos.  
SBM-AnGiE.- Hinata descontandose a la bruja… gomen, solo Tenten y Neji serán los encargados de la venganza, pero no es mala idea sabes… espero te haya gustado este capitulo nos estamos leyendo, abrazos.  
KAKAxPAMExNEJI.- No existen hombres asi, a menos ninguno de los que yo he conocido, si alguien conoce a alguien como neji, se agradeceria si lo presentan:D, espero k te guste este capitulo, nos leemos pronto, besos.  
Hikari bravehearth.-La Apocalipsis, esta cerca, pronto van a llover cerdos, y antes de k me maten hago la aclaracion, a Tenten no la aceptaron como candidata, no como prometida ¿si me explico?, aún le falta ser seleccionada, en la ceremonia mencionada al principio, pero eso es prácticamente un hecho. respecto a la cancion de Shaman king, Si creo k esa seria la traducción,y tanto el nombre como la cancion me ha gustado desde siempre, nos leemos pronto, un besote.  
Grayse.- Graxxxxx, espero k te agrade mi actulizacion, nos leemos pronto besos.  
NaRU-GiRl.- Porras por nuestro queridisimo y sexy shinobi, finalmente se canso y puso un alto, para la venganza hacia Aori, falta cosita de nada. Espero te guste este capitulo, nos leemos bye, bexos. ;D  
Kats Akira.- Hola, me da gusto k me dejes un review, y tmb k sigas mi fic, te entiendo perfectamente, yo tmb siempre olvido dejar reviews, me satisface k te haya gustado este capitulo, y si en la serie, esto llegase a pasar, me tendría mas k contenta, pero la vd, lo dudo mucho, en el anime, neji se ve mucho más cabezon k en este fic. Espero tus proximos reviews, ya dijiste, jeje, (no te creas) un beso.  
Saku Fanel.- 20 años, después y 17 capitulos transcurridos del fic, se decidio a oponerse a la familia, pero mejor tarde que nunca, ;), me alegra k te haya gustado el fic, y k tmb lo sigas, saludame a tu oneesan, k me alegra k tmb le guste. Espero k les haya gustado esta actualizacion besos y abrazos a las dos, graxx por leer mi fic.  
Kamy-chan.- ohhhh, tas malita, espero k te mejores pronto, ya ves, eso de irse de parranda no deja nada bueno, ;), ese neji, es un lindo, (¿alguien tenia la duda?), espero k te guste este capitulo y tmb k te mejores, besos y abrazos y cuidate mucho.  
Alexis Uzumaki.- Me alegra k te haya gustao, te garantizo, les fue bien, espero k tmb este capitulo te guste, bye, besos.  
Tenten-haruno-chan.- Y me encanta k me animen, tu idea es buena, muy buena de hecho, no se me ocurrio, ni teniendo a Gaara en la arena se me prendio el foco, y ps ya, se me paso… jajaja vere si puedo darle más importancia a nuestro adorado Kazekage más adelante. Mil graxxx por tus comentarios, nos leemos muy pronto abrazos y beshos.  
Sayuri.- Me alegro k te haya gustaooo, jeje, pobre Souji nadie lo quiere, aunk de hecho la funcion de ese personaje en mi historia es ser odiado, jajaja, tus matones los tengo ya en mi lista, solo acordaremos bien el día, y listo, nadie vio y nadie supo nada. Un beso Sayuri nos leemos pronto.  
Janet.- Mil gracias, me alegra k te haya gustado este capitulo, y en cuanto a lo de seguir escribiendo, claro k si, escribire tengo en mente uno proximo de Naruto y de tmb otro de Ruronin Kenshin, k tan buenos seran, no lo se, pero si se k dare mi mejor esfuerzo, gracias por tu buena vibra, me hace falta suerte últimamente:D, en cuanto a tu pregunta, creo k ya lo respodí. Con la visita de Hiashi, espero k tmb este capitulo te haya gustado, un beso,  
4ivir-pink.- Gracias, te sorprendio la reaccion de Neji, mira k yo pense k lo estaba haciendo muy obvio y me iban a decir, ayyy, k tonta si eso ya se veía venir, ayyy, esos traumas, me alegra k te haya el capitulo, espero k tmb te haya gustado este, un beso.  
laLii-chan.- Jajaja, creo k sin esas reglas, el fic no tendría sentido, y eso de para k lo dividen a los Hyuga… ve tu a saber, yo tmb siempre tuve la misma duda, vivien donde mismo, son parientes, tienen las mismos privilegios, bueno en la serie dicen k no, pero no pasa nada k diga lo contrario, ta medio loca esa familia, siempre lo he pensado, graxxx por tu review, espero k te haya gustado este capitulo, un besote.  
steel maiden.- Un libro… jaja, para nada, hay mil fics mejores, pero de todos modos gracias por las porras, k me voy a hacer vanidosa, me alegra k el primer fic k leyeras tenga el honor de ser el mio, y cuando termines tu fic me avisas, me encanta leer fics, suerte con tu escritura, y no te desesperes si no te sale al principio, hubieras visto como escribia yo al principio, era para dar pena ajena, malisima como pocas, pero estar aki dale y dale, y duro y duro, me ha ayudado gracias por tu comentario, nos leemos besos.  
Yume Makino.- Hola, yep, largito como todos los anteriores, me alegra mucho k te haya gustado, y pa variar puse demasiado loco a Neji, pero es razonable andaba de malas, el como Neji le quito su virtud a Tenten, jeje, es k no se me ocurria como hacerlo, y luego me acorde, este tipo es una sarcastimo malvado, pues k mejor forma de hacerlo. Me alegra k notes el por k a veces saco las historias cortitas de los demas, (aun k si sigo así, lo voy a terminar matando a Shika) como ves, toy tratando de no irme tan en lo dramatico por k ademas de que cansa, tiene a ser aburrido, claro que sabran lo que pasara con Mameha, ya van en camino, y en el proximo capitulo podras ver la respuesta a tus preguntas, besos.  
naoko higurashi.- Graxxx, si ¿verdad?, Neji ya se había tardado mucho en poner un hasta aki, pero finalmente, en el momento más critico tomo la mejor decisión, espero k te haya gustado este capitulo, nos leemos bye, besos.  
Juh-chan X3.- Mil gracias, el que sigas leyendo esta historia, me alegra que te haya gustado la decisión de Neji, fue duro, pero lo más acertado, gracias por tu review, espero k tambien este capitulo sea de tu agrado, nos leemos pronto, un beso muy grande.  
yR3n3.- Mil gracias, dudenlo pero me quebre la cabeza¿Cómo demostrar a la familia Hyuga que Neji esta de veras interesado en ella?, y entonces fue cuando se me prendio el foquito, gracias por tus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo pronto un beso.  
SasuSaku-NejiTenten.- Hi, yo tmb siempre me la vivo aki, en estas epocas por floja y las otras por trabajadora, pero siempre toy pegada a la compu, jejeje, pobre viejito Souji, va a terminar más odiado k la Aori, y a mi tmb me encanta el personaje de Tenten, sera por k cuando comencé a ver Naruto dije esa tipa es la onda!!!!, pero bueno, no todo la malo dura pa siempre, ya empiezan cosas buenas, y la vengaza pa Aori, ya ta muy proxima, tengo tus correos, solo tengo una pregunta ¿te puedo poner en el Messenger en mi cuenta de correo común?, espero respuesta en el proximo cap. Nos vemos pronto, besos. :D  
conchito.- Graxxx, a mi tmb me encanto esa parte del libro, me fascino, el libro x si no habia dicho, se llama el penultimo sueño y la escritora es angela becerra, esta digerible, a pesar de k se ve gordito se te pasa rapidisimo, y donde encontrarlo, pues si eres de mexico yo lo compre en una librería "Gonvill", así k me imagino k ahí de estar, y no ta caro, anda como en los 150 pesos. Suerte con tu busqueda, y gracias por tus comentarios besos y abrazos.  
omtatelo.- De hecho no pueden sacar a otro heredero así k no les conviene, por eso han de tragarse las palabras:D, y siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii soy una mañosa, me encantan los reviews, y aun k ya tengo escrito el siguiente, me falta checarlo por k luego me quedo… ¿hay apoco puse esto? tmb me cachaste, me encantan los finales felices. Así que la respuesta como es obvio es un si, comprendo perfectamente lo k hace tu hermano, yo siempre hago lo mismo, nos leemos pronto un beso.  
Luna Elric Hyuuga.- Graxxx, ya era su hora de revelarse, solo le costo 20 años tomar esa decisión, jaja, creo k mi verduleria se kedara un rato más en ya merito, aun k mil gracias por las lechugas, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, mil graxxx por tu review, nos leemos pronto.  
Akane Hyuuga de Diethel.- Me alegra que te haya gustado, en cuanto a Aori, ya habra su momento, aunque aun estoy con la duda… ¿Quién sera mejor pa encargarse de ella Neji o Tenten?... en cuanto a la escritura, soy rapida escribiendo, los trabajos escolares fueron los k me ayudaron a mejorar a escribir, y como ya tengo en mente, todo el fic desarrollado, nomas es cuestion de pasarla. Besos.


	19. La aldea de la hierba

**La aldea de la Hierba**

Los dos jóvenes llegaron a la hierba con un bonito amanecer, el camino, fue tal cual dijo Neji, como siempre, el tenía la razón.

En el primer día, se encontraron con problemas, 3 ladronzuelos inexpertos, los cuales tuvieron la mala fortuna de toparse con ellos, fueron vencidos antes de que quisieran siquiera acercarseles y en el segundo, una ardilla molesta no dejo dormir a Neji en toda la noche.

Pero de ahí en más, todo fue tranquilidad absoluta, inclusive Tenten bromeaba argumentando que ya estaban tomando la luna de miel por adelantado, a Neji no le hizo mucha gracia, pero había algo que no podía negar, formaban un gran equipo, de eso no cabia duda, la kunoichi tomo su mano cariñosamente, cuando las enormes puertas de la hierba talladas en piedra, estuvieron frente a ellos.

-Finalmente llegamos –dijo Neji viendo hacia arriba donde el brillo del sol, le impedía seguir admirando la belleza arquitectonica frente a el.

-Hai –dijo la joven mirando su reloj –llegamos un par de horas antes, pensé que llegariamos cerca del medio dia

-Tuvimos suerte, no se nos presento nada realmente importante

-Somos buenos Neji, aceptalo

-En ningun momento lo he negado…–dijo Neji encongiendose en hombros, mientras se acercaba a la caseta de vigilancia – konichiwa –dijo el una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-Konichiwa –contesto el encargado; un joven menor que ellos, no tendría más de 14 años, aún sufría el desorden hormonal atacante de adolescentes, puesto que tenía la cara llena de acne, miró a los jóvenes con interes, de hecho con un demasiado notorio interes por la kunoichi – ¿nombres por favor?

-Tenten y Neji Hyuga shinobis de la hoja –contesto Neji poniendose disimuladamente, delante del joven, impidiendo así la visión de al chiquillo a la chica.

-De la hoja –repitió el joven escribiendo todo en el registro

-Hai

-¿Relacion? –dijo el joven

-Novios –dijo Neji con voz gelida hacia el chiquillo, ignorando la cara de sorpresa de la joven kunoichi la cual rio quedamente

-Ahhh, una pareja… -dijo el joven mirando a la kunoichi y al ninja, un par de veces, el joven comento –no cuadran nada –dijo en voz queda –ella es demasiado bonita para el… -Tenten solto una risita, mientras la cara de Neji adquirió un vivo color rojo.

-¡¿Quién te pregunto?! –dijo Neji alzando la voz visiblemente molesto, el joven se encogio en hombros, mientras seguía llenando el formulario, con las manos temblorosas

-¿Motivo de visita?

-Venimos a buscar a alguien –dijo el, sin dejar de ver al joven de mala manera -¿pudieras darnos algo de información?

-Lo siento Hyuga-san –contesto el joven con una sonrisa en la cara, Neji dudo que sintiera darles la noticia, más bien le parecio que lo estaba disfrutando –no estoy autorizado, a dar información de los habitantes, a extraños… disfruten su estadía en la hierba

-….Arigato –dijo este con un tono seco, caminando hacia Tenten sin embargo la joven se negó a dar un paso más, se acerco al encargado de la caseta con un gesto curioso

-Oyeeee

-¿Si? –dijo el joven con las mejillas sonrojadas, Neji miró a la joven con una clara señal de molestia.

-¿Realmente no puedes ayudarnos? –dijo Tenten con un tonito molesto.

-Yo… señorita –tartamudeo el muchacho

-Veras… es realmente urgente… hablar con esa persona, y yo me pondría muy triste si no le encontramos –dijo ella con un tonito de voz meloso, que le erizó los pelitos a Neji, ese tonito era parecido al de Aori

-¿En… en serio? –contesto el joven, con la cara totalmente roja

-Hai… dado que es alguien sumamente importante para nosotros –dijo ella inclinandose sobre el mostrador con un gesto coqueto y una cara de niña desamparada.

-No me diga… -Tenten se sentó en el mostrador cruzando la pierna, de manera sensual, Neji sentía que la sangre le hervia.

-Si… así es…

-Señorita… yo es que…

- …prometemos no decir que tu nos dijiste algo…

-... bueno… tal vez…

-por favoooooooooooooor

-...bueno... si creo que, si...

Tenten sonrió satisfecha, contuvo su deseo de saltar de alegría, sin embargo como buena kunoichi, siguio con el juego de chiquilla desamparada:

-La persona a la que estamos buscando se llama Mame… Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa… Neji… -la joven no alcanzó a terminar de decir el nombre de la mujer a la que buscaban, dado que en ese momento Neji, le tomo del brazo obligandola a bajar y de paso mirar de mala forma al puberto.

-La buscaremos nosotros mismos gracias.

Tenten volteo hacia atrás la caseta se veía cada vez más lejos, el Hyuga aún no soltaba su brazo y la estaba obligando a caminar rápido.

-Oye Neji ¿que te pasa?... ¡ese niño estuvo a punto de decirnos la información!

-¡Que te pasa a ti!

-¿De que?

-¿Qué fue eso? –replico este

-¿Qué fue que? –El Hyuga se detuvo de seco hablando en voz queda, señalanda con un gesto de cabeza la caseta k se veía como un puntito lejano.

-Ese comportamiento… jamás te había visto actuar así –dijo este soltando su brazo, dandose la vuelta, caminando a toda prisa

-¡¿Eso?! –la chica solto una risita –ah…. Pues eso es el resultado de poner en práctica mis habilidades de kunoichi –contesto ella inchandose de orgullo.

-¿Habilidades kunoichi? -balbuceo este mirandole fijamente

-Hai, seducir al enemigo tambien es una tactica básica de una buena kunoichi -contesto ella poniendo un dedo en alto como si estuviera dando una clase a alguno de sus alumnos, Neji le miró incredulo, pero debía aceptar que probablemente, por ese medio hubiera podido conseguir algo de información, sobre Mameha.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso? -dijo este sin poder contener su curiosidad

-Me lo dijo Sakura… me enseño las tenicas básicas de la seducción de una kunoichi

-Tus amigas son algo… especiales -dijo este aclarandose la garganta, la joven se colgo a su brazo con un gesto coqueto

-Muy especiales –contesto ella con una sonrisa

-mmph -Tenten le miró de soslayo, conocía bien esa contestación estaba molesto.

-Nehhhhhhh… no es motivo para que te enojes

-No estoy enojado -dijo este fingiendo su molestia con malos resultados.

-Entonces no te enceles… es solo un niño, sabes que te prefiero. –contesto esta besandole rápidamente en la mejilla izquierda.

-…

-Es más, si te portas bien… tal vez tambien utilizar; una que otra tecnica nueva de seducción contigo –contesto ella con un tono de voz sugestivo que no le había escuchado antes, no se asemejaba nada al tonito meloso de hace algunos segundos, sintió el corazón en la garganta… y casi lamento que tuvieran tan poco tiempo.

-Quizas después… ahora tenemos que buscar a Mameha

00000

_Mientras tanto en la Hoja_

-¡Donde esta Neji-san¡Donde esta Neji-san!, exigo hablar con el enseguida –dijo la rubia seleccionada Aori, frente a la enorme casa de los Hyuga, donde hablaba en voz tan fuerte, que parecía que quería que toda la aldea le escuchara.

Delante de ella había dos personas, una perteneciente a la casa, la menor de los Hyuga, Hanabi y el otro un invitado, visitante enamorado de la hija menor de Hiashi; Shino, el cual acomodaba sus lentes cada cierto tiempo, considerando que sus insectos, sobrepasaban con creces la inteligencia y cordura de la rubia.

-¡Ya te dije que no esta! –Contesto Hanabi, disgustada - ¡y si no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer porque no vas a molestar a alguien más!

-Chiquilla –contesto la rubia llena de propotencía, a la menor de las hijas de los Hyuga, la cual se cruzó de brazos con un gesto altivo, mientras reía, sarcásticamente, recargando todo su peso en su novio, el cual miraba a la rubia con desdén, al tiempo que acomodaba sus lentes. – ¿sabes con quien estas hablando?

-No –dijo esta sarcásticamente -¿más bien sabes tú con quien estas hablando? –contesto Hanabi con una risita

-Con una mocosa insolente y engreída ¿que más necesito saber?

La pequeña Hyuga entorno sus ojos, Aori de la hierba, era realmente una tipa de más pesada, si su primo y su hermana le aguantaba a esa Aori, cualquier idiotez que dijera, era asunto de ellos.

Sacó una kunai con un movimiento rapido de la funda de su novio, le dio vueltas con un dedo, y por ultimo le señalo con un gesto amenazante, y una sonrisa demasiado intimidante para su edad, la rubia le miró extrañada.

-¡Estas hablando con Hanabi Hyuga, prometida del heredero del Clan Aburame y Chunnin por excelencia!

-¿Que?

-No es conveniente hablar a Hanabi de esa manera. No ha sido la mejor chuunin de su generación por nada –contesto Shino, tan tranquilo como siempre, tal como si estuviera hablando del clima.

La rubia parpadeo un par de veces, viendo a Shino, y luego la filosa kunai en manos de la chiquilla, trago saliva.

-Tu…

-Si sigues hablando corres el riesgo de acabar sin lengua –dijo de forma intimidante Hanabi, al lado de su novio el cual veía la escena sin mover ni siquiera un músculo

-No te atreverías –dijo Aori dudando de sus mismas palabras

-Hay pocas cosas que Hanabi no se atrevería a hacer –contesto Shino, con la misma calma de siempre, Hanabi accedió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa de demente, le hablo:

-¿Tu que dices princesa¿Quieres tentar tu suerte? –Aori dio un par de pasos atrás, mientras la chunnin caminaba con gesto amenazante:

-¡HANABI! –escucharon los 3, al cabo de unos segundos que a Aori, le parecieron una eternidad

-Hinata-nee-chan –contesto de soslayo Hanabi mirando detrás de ella, a su hermana mayor la cual caminaba a toda prisa.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? –dijo Hinata una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente, Hanabi, jugueteo con el arma entre sus manos, con una sonrisa de chiquilla traviesa, miro a su novio, en espera de que le ayudara a salir de ese apuro, Shino miro a su compañera de equipo

-Atendiendo a la visita –contesto el, con su estilo tan propio de hablar

-Atendiendo… ¡Shino-kun! -balbuceo Hinata antes de ver la kunai, a su hermana, a Shino, a la rubia y nuevamente al arma, Hinata le arrebato el arma –Hanabi, si Otou-sama se entera se enojara de sobremanera

-… no lo creo

-¡Hanabi!

-Hai, hai, lo se nee-chan –contesto ella tomando la kunai que le tendía su hermana antes de devolverla a su lugar original. Hinata frunció el entrecejo antes de dirigirse hacia a Aori

-¿Puedo saber que la trae por aquí?

-Es una descortesía lo que su hermana trataba de hacer –contesto Aori temblando como hoja al viento, Hanabi mascullo algo que sono como: miedosa, Hinata no se molesto en reprimirle.

-Si… eso lo se, Hanabi suele ser algo temperamental –contesto su hermana, a la rubia la cual movió su cabellera con un movimiento de cabeza

-Hinata-san, yo consideraría ser más exigente con su hermana

Hinata frunció su nariz, antes de contestarle

-Hanabi ya es lo suficiente mayor, como para tener que ser yo quien le reprenda… ¿Ahora puedo saber el motivo de su visita?-Aori, se movió de forma altiva

-¡Exigo ver a Neji-san!

-¿A Neji-niisan?

-Hai, esta chiquilla me ha dicho que no se encuentra

-Y ha estado en lo cierto –contesto Hinata demasido educada para la joven que estaba frente a ella- Neji-niisan no esta en casa

-Eso le trate de decir, pero es medio brut...

-Silencio Hanabi

-Haaaaaiiii

-Neji-niisan salio anoche, en una misión

-¿Qué¿anoche¿pero a donde?

-No puedo decirselo, lo siento - contesto ella haciendo una inclinación para evitar que viera su enorme sonrisa de satisfacción

-… - Aori, vio al par de hermanas sabía que fingian

-Seré su futura esposa así que estoy en todo el derecho-Hinata trato de decir algo, pero entonces su pequeña hermana se le adelanto hablando en voz bien fuerte, colgandose del brazo de su novio

-TIENE RAZÓN NEE-CHAN…NO PODEMOS NEGARLE ESE PLACER A LA "FUTURA ESPOSA DE NUESTRO QUERIDO PRIMO"...

-Por supuesto

-NEJI, SALIO EN UNA MISIÓN PERO NO SOLO, SE FUE CON SU NOVIA TENTEN

-¿Novia? –mascullo Aori enfocando a la chica

-¿Con Tenten? –dijo Hinata misma sorprendida

-Hai, salio con su **NOVIA TENTEN**

-¡¡¡CON LA CAMPESINAAAAAAA!!!

Hanabi se llevo las manos a las orejas con la esperanza de que así dejara de oir los chillidos de la rubia, Hinata miró a la rubia con algo de lastima, solo un poco, tenteó el hombro de su hermana, antes de recriminarle

-Hanabi, no es correcto decir esa clase de mentiras –contesto Hinata, sabía que Neji había salido de la aldea, el mismo fue el día anterior para comunicarselos, pero en ningun momento dijo que iria acompañado, miro a la rubia la cual parecía como si hubiese revivido de un golpe tremendo

-¡AH! –la rubia dejo sus gritos, señalo a Hanabi con un dedo amenazante -¡es mentira¡lo sabía¡lo sabía!

-Pero, no es mentira nee-chan –contesto ella con una sonrisa, parecía estar disfrutando mucho el momento, se volvió hacia la rubia antes de contestar -hoy escuche a Tsunade-sama cuando fui a su oficina, Neji salio junto con Tenten rumbo a la hierba

-Pero eso es imposible –chillo la rubia – ¡esa campesina¡Con el!

-Hai, mi primo y SU NOVIA salieron a la hierba -Aori vio a la joven con una mirada de pronfundo despreció mientras Hanabi parecía estar disfrutando mucho todo aquello

-¡¡¡¡Pero eso es imposible!!!!

-Neji tiene misiones todo el tiempo

-¡Eso no!... Esa campesina, no puede ser su novia… si yo misma me encarge de que…

-¿De que? –el par de hermanas le vieron, la rubia parecía haberse ella misma puesto la soga al cuello, Aori negó con la cabeza antes de hablar:

-De nada…

Hinata entorno los ojos, tal vez no fuera tan analitica como su primo, pero podía saber bien, cuando alguien estaba mintiendo, confirmo que ella había sido quien había delatado a Tenten. Casi lamento haberle quitado la kunai a Hanabi.

-¡¡¡¡EXIGO HABLAR CON EL PATRIARCA DEL BOUKE¡¡¡¡AHORA MISMO!!!!

-Souji-sama no puede hablar con usted –contesto Hanabi en voz alta para hacerse oir

-¿Souji-sama? –repitió la rubia, mirando a la chiquilla, la cual accedió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Hai, ese es su nombre –la rubia miro a las hermanas procurando recordar donde era que había escuchado dicho nombre, hizó memoria recordando con terror, que aquel hombre que había confundido con un sirviente (aquella vez que hablo para decir la verdad sobre esa vulgar campesina), había sido presentado con dicho nombre, sintió que las piernas se le doblaban, la boca se lo seco, así que ese anciano, era el actual representante del Bouke, aquel, al que le hablo tan prepotentemente, se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, dudando de sus mismas palabras:

-Seguro que conmigo el hara una excepción

-Con nadie, dado las nuevas reglas el tiene prohibido hablar con cualquiera de las seleccionadas, antes de el domingo –dijo Hinata mirando con desprecio a la joven

-Pero...-Hanabi dio un paso delante

-¡¡¡Menos aún con una rubia intrigosa como tu!!! –dicho esto la joven le cerró la puerta en la nariz, mientras le escuchaban chillar de indignación, su hermana vio la enorme puerta de madera cerrada y los chillidos amortiguados de la rubia tras ella, casi tuvo deseos de abrirla otra vez, para ofrecerle una disculpa a nombre de su hermana, pero la puerta fue detenida, pero esta vez, curiosamente no por su hermana pequeña

-Hinata –contesto Shino –creeme esto es lo mejor

-Pero…

-Hai nee-chan, esto es por Tenten y Neji –contesto su hermana con una sonrisa dulce y un cerrar coqueto de sus ojos. Hinata vio la puerta una vez más, rio ocultando su sonrisa tras su mano izquierda, se dio la vuelta antes de decir a los jóvenes enamordos

-…si tu no dices nada a Otou-sama yo tampoco lo hare

-¡HAIIIIIII NEE-CHAN!

_-Solo espero que Neji-niisan y Tenten tengan más suerte que nosotros aquí _

00000

_Y en la hierba: _

El día se les hizo largo, recorrieron casi toda la aldea de la hierba en busca de la mujer llamada _Mameha,_ pero nadie conocía a alguien con dicho nombre, Tenten argumentaba que era culpa de Neji, dado que su le hubiera permitido hablar con el chiquillo de la caseta, tal vez, hubieran encontrado su paradero. Neji prefería guardar silencio ante dichas acusaciones.

Cerca de las 4 de la tarde se dieron por vencidos sentandose en la banca de una de las avenidas principales, con la desilusión visible en sus rostros.

-No vamos a encontrarla –dijo Neji con voz queda, fastidiado y cansado, Tenten tomo uno de sus mechones colocandolos tras su oreja.

-Claro que si… solo no hemos tenido suerte…

-Si… pero aunque la tuvieramos teniamos que haberlo encontrado, antes de este día

-Podemos quedarnos mañana tambien –dijo ella gentilmente, Neji negó con la cabeza antes de contestar.

-Si nos quedamos mañana, no alcanzaremos a regresar a Konoha… para la ceremonia, lo sabes

-Pero…

-Te recuerdo que son 2 días de camino, ni siquiera apurandonos alcanzaríamos a regresar… cuando mucho podemos quedarnos a dormir y partir al alba

-Hai…hai -contesto ella con un gesto de frustación, recargo su cabeza en su hombro

-Siento que fue un viaje en vano

-Nehhh, claro que no… tal vez no encontramos nada, pero hicimos un viaje que te tranquilizo… el día no se ha acabado podemos seguir buscando

-Seguramente ni siquiera esta en la hierba

-No seas negativo, vas a ver que si… y si no estuviera… siempre podemos regresar a Konoha y preguntar a Hiashi-sama… tal vez el sepa de su paradero

-…

-Además… mirale el lado positivo, si tu hubieras quedado en la aldea, seguramente tendrias que aguantar a todas las tontas de tu selección (empezando por Aori), así por lo menos viniendo para aca no tenias que verlas… ¿o no me digas, que preferías eso?

-No, no realmente –contesto el suspirando cansinamente

-Salimos, nos divertimos, dormiremos muy rico y regresaremos a Konoha mañana descansados

-Hai… -contesto el con un gesto de abatimiento, Tenten lo rodeo con su brazo

-Pero vamos… Neji no pongas esa cara…-pico su mejilla con el dedo indice - si te alegras, te invito un tazón de ramen

-Tenten

-Vi un restaurante hace poco… podemos comer ahí… después de todo no podemos seguir buscando con el estomago vacio

-… hai–contesto el sonriendo amablemente, la joven beso sus labios, cariñosamente, mientras se dirigian al restaurante, que la kunoichi menciono, entraron tras unos segundos, era un lugar tranquilo, habia muchos clientes, seguramente habría de ser bueno, tomaron una mesa alejada, esperando el momento en que serian atendidos.

-Buenas tardes –dijo Tenten una vez que una mujer se acerco para pedir la orden

-Buenas tardes –dijo la mujer a la pareja, con una sonrisa encantadora y una libreta de pedido en la mano – ¿que les voy a servir?

-Yo quiero un tazon de ramen… gracias

-Si… y el joven… -la mujer volteo a ver a Neji, dejo resbalar la libreta entre sus dedos, Neji intrigado levanto la vista mirando a la mujer, la cual parecia como que sus ojos se fueran a salir de sus orbitas, parecia como su hubiese visto un fantasma, la mujer mascullo en voz apenas audible – ¿Hizashi?

Tanto Neji como Tenten miraron asombrados a la mujer.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? –pregunto Neji asombrado, la mujer no respondio de inmediato, seguía viendolo con el terror reflejado en sus ojos, Tenten pudo entender bien porque su reacción, le llamo, por lo que esperaba fuera su nombre.

-¿Mameha? –dijo Tenten asombrada, mirando a la mujer, ya era una mujer madura de unos 40 años, más o menos de la edad de el padre de Hinata.

Tenten miró a la dama, era tal como había dicho el hombre ese Souji, a pesar de que un par de hijos de plata coronaban su cabeza y las arrugas hacian mella en su piel, aún así consevaba una belleza que era acorde con la descripción. Sus ojos seguían siendo azules y gelidos, su cabello aún era parecido al cabello castaño de Tenten. Solo que a diferencia de esta, la mujer lo llevaba sujeto en uno chongo alto, adornado con un par de bonitos broches.

-Hizashi –volvió a decir la mujer llena de asombro a Neji, el cual negó con la cabeza

-No

-¿Quién eres? –dijo ella en voz queda, mirando como varias personas de otras mesas les veían llenos de curiosidad

-Neji –contesto el, viendo la cara de asombro de la mujer

-Neji –repitió ella en voz apenas audible, llevando una mano a su boca.

-Hai –contesto el, viendo con asombro como los ojos de la mujer se llenaban de lagrimas, sus mejillas empezaban a colorearse, sus labios temblaban.

-Ohhh Neji –la mujer abrazo al joven heredero, cual madre amorosa, ante la insolita mirada de ambos–pensé que nunca más te iba a volver a ver…

00000

Tenten miraba el atardecer por la enorme casa encima del restaurante, abajo seguía el bullicio de gente llendo y viniendo con pedidos y con estomagos vacios, pero arriba, el ambiente era tranquilo, apenas habían empezado a hablar, conociendo pequeños detalles, de la vida de la mujer.

Conociendo como a pesar de su increible belleza, jamás se caso, decidio serle fiel al Hizashi desde la hierba:

_-Le quise como a nadie, nunca hubo otro hombre en mi vida además de el- _y despues de eso, no dijo nada más, sobre ese tema, decidieron centrarse un poco en la vida profesional de ella, enterandose el porque Mameha estaba sirviendo en aquel restaurante, llevandose ambos, una grata sorpresa al enterarse que Mameha, no era empleada de aquel lugar, sino la exitosa dueña, (atendia el restaurante por mero gusto de hacerlo y para poder brindarle un buen servicio a los clientes), de no solo ese, sino varios restaurantes distribuidos estratégicamente por toda la hierba, ganando el merecido titulo de los cadena restaurantera mas importantes de toda la hierba, o tal vez todo el país, dandole un status parecido al de los Kara, o tal vez aún mayor, puesto que según supieron Mameha ahora, era una de las mujeres más ricas de toda la aldea.

-¿Puso un restaurante?

-Hai

-Pero, nosotros pensamos que… servía a los Nitta

-Si, serví a ellos, pero cuando regrese de la hoja, me fue imposible regresar a mi antiguo empleo –Mameha sonrió de forma melancolica –siempre me ha gustado cocinar, así que decidí arriesgarme y emprender mi propio negocio, fue difícil, pero todo puede lograrse con un poco de esfuerzo y dedicación –contesto ella con una sonrisa mientras la puerta se abría pasando por ella, una joven sirvienta. Con una charola y tres tazas de te

-Traigo el té para sus invitados –dijo

-Muchas gracias Tsubame –contestó Mameha.

-Aquí esta su te señorita y el del caballero

-Gracias

Tenten volteo a ver a la joven sirvienta agradeciendo sus atenciones, la joven se inclino ante aquella respuesta, inclinandose elegantemete ante la mujer mayor.

-Su té… Ayumi-sama

Dos pares de ojos se enfocaron a la mujer con miradas de asombro, preguntandose porque la sirvienta le había llamado de aquella forma, si en ese momento era más que obvio, que se habían encontrado con la que fuera alguna vez la madre sustituta del heredero, Mameha ni siquiera se percato de ello, despidio amablemente a la sirvienta, antes de empezar a hablar.

-Gracias…-contesto la mujer- Tsubame puedes retirarte

-Si Ayumi-sama

La sirvienta hizo una última reverencia recorriendo la puerta corrediza al salir y solo entonces fue cuando las 3 personas en esa habitación se sintiendo con total libertad de hablar

-¿Ayumi? –Dijo Neji sorprendido -Pensé que su nombre era Mameha

-Fue mi nombre, hace tiempo, pero ahora ya no lo uso… de hecho… hace 19 años que no lo utilizo –recapacito la mujer

-¿Cuándo regreso de la hoja?

-Hai –contesto ella tranquilamente bebiendo de su te.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto, Tenten intrigada, entendiendo entonces el porque antes no habían encontrado nada de información de la mujer.

-No quería que los Nitta me encontraran…tuve que cambiar mi identidad, entenderan que regresar a la hierba, con un pasado como el mio, no sería bien recibido en la aldea -dijo ella en voz queda –pero, perdonenme… soy una grosera… hablo sin pensar, seguro ustedes no deben saber sobre mi pasado.

-No, -nego Neji -lo sabemos… un viejo miembro de los Hyuga nos lo dijo todo

-¿Todo? –dijo la mujer mirando su reflejo en el té.

-Hai, sabemos sobre usted, sobre mi madre, mi padre, y su relación con el.

- … mi relacion con el…

-Sabemos que usted fue su amante –dijo Neji en voz fuerte, claro y directo, como siempre hablaba, Mameha miró los ojos del Hyuga sin poderle sostener la mirada, se sonrojo evidentemente, pero no contesto nada.

-Neji –llamo en voz queda Tenten, reprendiendole, esperando que hubiera ofendido a la mujer –disculpelo… Neji es un poco brusco para hablar

-No tengo que disculparle por nada -–contesto ella con una sonrisa nostalgica - no esta diciendo nada que no sea cierto

-…

-Fui amante de tu padre, cerca de 2 años, antes inclusive que tu nacieras… y aunque se que a algunas personas les parece algo deshonroso, te puedo garantizar que para mi fue la época más dichosa de mi vida –contesto ella con una sonrisa melancolica

Tenten volteó a ver a Neji disimuladamente, esperando que no se molestara, puesto que sabía de sobra lo explosivo que podía ser su carácter, sin embargo el parecía muy tranquilo y atento a la explicación de Mameha

-Y te digo sinceramente que me alegro, que hayas descubierto la verdad, ya no eres ningun niño, tienes edad para saberlo todo

-Considero que se lo suficiente –contesto Neji parando las palabras de Mameha

-¿En serio?

-Si –la voz de Neji dejo de ser fuerte y amenazante, incluso se torno un poco, solo un poco, más gentil –tambien se… que usted tomo el lugar de mi madre, cuando murió

-Así es –dijo Mameha con una sonrisa de madre orgullosa

-Y tambien se, que aunque Hatsumono Hyuga, no hubiese muerto, usted hubiera cuidado del mismo modo de mi.

Tenten trago saliva, supuso lo duro que debía de ser para Neji decir aquello, lo miró de soslayo, pero el parecía igualmente tranquilo

-…tu madre, no era muy afecta al cariño de un infante

Tenten pudo ver como Neji arrugaba la nariz como señal de molestia.

-¿Ni siquiera al de su hijo? –pregunto Tenten escéptica de que existira semejante mujer tan apegado de su hijo.

-Creo que nunca lo sabremos –contesto Mameha en voz queda

-Creo que yo si lo se –dijo Neji bajando la mirada por unos segundos, Mameha le miró compadeciendose de, el, tomo su mano, como quien da sus condolencias, sonrió gentilmente:

-Eres un chico muy listo, Neji, creo inclusive más que tu padre –Neji miró a la mujer sorprendido, no había conocido a nadie jamás que le mirada de dicha forma, tan fraternalmente, negó con la cabeza lentamente

-No soy más listo que el… pero hay alguien cerca de mi que si lo es –contesto el, señalando con un gesto de cabeza a Tenten la cual se puso colorada hasta las orejas con esa sola mención.

-Me alegra saberlo… -contesto ella, viendo a Tenten toda avergonzada se dirigió hacia la shinobi -por cierto, disculpe mis modales, aún no hemos sido presentadas

-Ah… es cierto… lo había olvidado… yo soy… Tenten, kunoichi de la hoja –contesto la aludida haciendo una reverencia, antes de sonreirle amablemente

-Tenten que bonito nombre –analizó ella, mirando a el heredero y a la shiboni un par de veces –y dime Tenten ¿eres amiga de Neji-kun? –pregunto ella curiosa sabiendo que no era nada de eso

-ah... este... pues... Neji y yo... sip somos buenos amigos... muy buenos amigos...

-Yo diría que mas que eso –contesto Neji, mirando a la mujer.

-Excelente eleccion Neji… -dijo esta después de haber examinado a la chica un par de segundos Neji accedió con la cabeza levemente

-Me gustaría darle las gracias… pero temo decir que aún no esta nada dicho…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Nuevamente se ha hecho una selección de prometidas… para el heredero del Bouke… pero ahora, no es una mujer solamente –contesto Tenten procurando mantener la calma, Mameha vio a los dos jóvenes mientras recapacitaba:

-¿Más de una?

-Si, hay cerca de 30 en la hoja, incluyendo a una de la hierba

-Entiendo –contesto ella moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza -los Hyuga aún conservan esas reglas absurdas –termino ella, con diciendo eso con los dientes bien apretados, era obvio, que aún no les perdonaba.

-¿No le sorprende?

-En lo absoluto –contesto ella, negando con la cabeza –Hizashi y yo no pudimos casarnos por dichas reglas, y si nadie se ha opuesto, significa que las reglas seguiran

-Pero Neji ya lo ha hecho –contesto Tenten en voz alta, orgullosa de decirlo

-¿En serio? –la mujer le volteo a ver parpadeando un par de veces sorprendida

-Neji renuncio a los Hyuga hace un par de dias

-Hai

-¿Renunciaste¿Por qué?

-Se negaban a aceptar a Tenten como mi prometida –Mameha vió a la chica por unos segundos, se veían entre contenta y apenada, analizó:

_- "No parece ser rica"_ –pensó esta – _puede ser esa la causa, __pero tambien parece estar muy enamorada de el_.

Miró a Neji, ya no eran ningún niño, tenía 20 años, recapacito, solo había dos motivos para que el clan no aceptara a alguien, uno, no pertenecer a una familia de elite, o dos, no ser virgen, miró a Tenten, entrecerro sus ojos, esa podría ser el otro motivo, no se atrevió a preguntar el porque, no querían a Tenten, cualquiera de las razones debía de ser incomoda de hablar.

-Ya veo…y ¿aceptaron tu renuncia?

-No, aceptaron nuevamente a Tenten, pero como ya dije, aún no esta nada dicho

-No iban a dejar que el único heredero se les fuera de las manos –dijo Mameha riendo decepcionada de el clan Hyuga.

-Eso creo –contesto Neji mirando a Tenten la cual se mordía un labio.

-Deben de estar nerviosos –dijo Mameha al ver la reacción nerviosa de la chica.

-Mucho –acepto Tenten

-No deben estarlo… Tenten eres muy hermosa –contesto la mujer mirando a la shinobi la cual agradecio con un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza -seguro la selección te elegira sin titubear, eres perfecta para Neji, lo se –contesto ella mirando a el que fuera alguna vez su hijo adoptivo.

-Arigato –contesto Tenten inclinandose como señal de respeto, Mameha, se dirigió entonces a Neji, poniendo uno de sus largos mechones tras su cabello, Neji sintió la cara caliente de vergüenza, jamás había conocido una mujer, que le quisiera de esa forma (claro además de Tenten), jamás había sabido lo que era el calor de una madre, y ahora, por fin, estaba entendiendolo, miró los ojos gelidos de la mujer, juraría que habían cambiado, por una fracción de segundos, le parecio verlos calidos y lleno de amor, por esos segundos Neji estuvo seguro de ver los mismos ojos azules de los cuales su padre se había enamorado.

-Y tu Neji, mirate… estas tan guapo… como la última vez que te vi –contesto ella besando su mejilla maternalmente, Neji estuvo seguro que escucho a Tenten suspirar quedamente, enarco una ceja:

-Es difícil saber si alguien será guapo cuando solo se tiene un año de vida

-Estas en lo cierto, pero debes de saber, que esa no fue la última vez que te vi

-¿Qué?

-Supe de la muerte de Hizashi… se que dije que no volvería nunca a Kohona, pero no pude prometer esa promesa, tenía que ir, tenía que despedirme de el –Neji miró a la mujer, estaba seguro de que de un momento a otro su voz se quebraría, Mameha oculto sus ojos por unos segundos, antes de seguir hablando, la mirada gelida volvió a hacerse presente - y ahí fue cuando te vi… ¿lo recuerdas?

00000

_Un pequeño niño de 4 años lloraba desconsolado frente a un altar, mortuorio, ocultaba su rostro tras la manga de su elaborado kimono para funerales, su tío Hiashi le veía a distancia considerable conmovido, de que aquel pequeño niño conociera el dolor de una perdida de un ser querido a tan corta edad, a lo lejos, una pequeña y hermosa niña de ojos platinados le veía, oculta tras las faldas de su madre, no se atrevia a acercasele, a su alrededor varios miembros de la familia le miraban, pero ninguno se acercaba, el chiquillo estaba solo, llorando por el único ser que había querido realmente en su vida. _

_El taconeo de unos zapatos chocar tras el piso de madera fue el único sonido que se escucho en esa habitación, el pequeño escucho como los pasos se detuvieron, cerca de el_

_Neji levanto la vista, intrigado, las lágrimas aún se podían ver en sus mejillas y una mirada de profundo dolor se vislumbraba en sus ojos plateados, pero aún así su curiosidad pudo más, a su lado estaba una mujer vestida de negro de pies a cabeza. Pero eso no era lo más peculiar, sino un curiso tocado que llevaba en su cabeza, ocultando su rostro, con un tul del mismo color de su vestimenta. _

_Llevaba un narciso blanco, en sus manos, la puso enfrente del retrato de Hizashi. Una enorme lagrima surco su rostro. _

_-Hizashi –llamo ella en un susurro frente a la foto del difunto, pasaron unos segundo o tal vez unos minutos, quedando en un profundo silencio, después de ese tiempo, la mujer se volvió hacia el pequeño, el cual le miraba con sus ojos completamente inocentes, la mujer sollozo, levanto el tul para poder ver directamente a los ojos del niño, Neji se sorprendio, frente a el estaba una joven mujer bellisima de cabellera color chocolate y peculiares ojos azules, se inclino para poder quedar a su altura, puso sus dos manos en sus hombros, trato de sonreirle inútilmente. Sus lágrimas aún brillaban en sus ojos. _

_-Eres el vivo retrato de tu padre, Neji_

_-¿eh?_

_-Lo siento muchisimo…mucho más que como puedo expresarlo con palabras – llamo ella en voz queda, abrazo al pequeño, mientras la mujer veía como algunos de los miembros empezaban a hablar entre ellos. _

_La mujer volteo a su alrededor, por unos segundos, como si estuviese temerosa de algo, seco sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano y tomando fuertemente de los hombros dijo claramente _

_-Escuchame bien Neji, ahora no puedo quedarme, y se que en este momento no lo entiendes, espero que lo hagas algun día, y no importa lo que te digan nunca… Hizashi fue un hombre bueno, justo leal a su familia, y de un corazon muy noble…el siempre te amo y yo tambien, mi pequeño nunca lo dudes_

_Neji le miro con los ojos como platos, la mujer paso su mano derecha tras su frente vendada, el pequeño estuvo a punto de quitarse nunca nadie había hecho eso, la mujer le miró sollozando quedamente, las lagrimas nublaron sus ojos. Beso su frente. Llena de abatimiento _

_-Adios Neji-kun_

_La mujer se levanto rapidamente, bajo el tul del tocado, y salio tras la puerta, el pequeño siguió con la vista a la mujer hasta que se perdió de su camino, nunca más le volvió a ver, hasta ahora. _

00000

-Tu eras la mujer del kimono negro –llamo Neji mirando a la ahora mujer madura frente a el, la mujer le sonreía llena de nostalgia

-Hai…cuando te vi ahí, supe que serías un chico, realmente guapo, eres igualito a tu padre.

Neji guardo silencio apreto los puños contra la tela de su traje, aclaro su garganta antes de preguntar:

-¿Por qué?

-No podía faltar Neji –dijo ella abatida

-Eso no…-dijo el negando con la cabeza -¿Por qué te fuiste? -dijo este olvidando por unos momentos, sus modales, olvidadon que estaba frente a una mujer mayor y que tenía que hablarle de usted, no le importaba eso en lo absoluto.

Tenten miró a Neji, solo en ese momento lo pudo ver molesto, desesperado, tenteó su hombro, procurando tranquilizarle un poco.

-… los Hyuga me vieron, no muchos claro esta, pueste que procure tener cuidado de no mostrar mi rostro, frente a tu clan, pero cuando te vi, ahí solo, no pude detenerme… y supe que tenía que verte así fuera por unos segundos supe que se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, temí que pasara algo, pero Hiashi tuvo a bien intervenir

-¿Hiashi-sama?

-Hai, el hermano de tu padre, fue muy amable conmigo, me dejo ir sin ningún tipo de explicación, y solo me pidió una cosa a cambio

-¿Qué fue?

La voz de la mujer fue más debil que nunca.

-Que nunca más me acercara a ti

Neji frunció el ceño mientras Mameha seguía hablando

–Solo quería lo mejor para ti… temía que…

-Que me enterara de todo

-Si

-Entiendo –dijo Neji en voz apenas audible, Tenten pudo ver a Neji apretar fuertemente sus puños, se estaba haciendo daño, puso una suave mano sobre la suya. Decidió intervernir

-Mameha-sama

-¿Si Tenten?

-El viaje ha sido largo y nosotros estamos muy cansados… pudiera…

-Por supuesto… pedire que les preparen dos habitaciones ya mismo

-… no por favor….

-¿…como?

-No necesitamos dos habitaciones, con una será suficiente

00000

La puerta de una enorme y elegante habitación para invitados se cerro una vez que la pareja estuvo dentro, se había despedido de Mameha hacía unos segundos, y desde entonces el silencio les acompaño en todo momento, Tenten miró desde una distancia considerable al genio, sabiendo lo irritado que seguramente se sentía.

-Es una habitación preciosa ¿neeh? –contesto ella quitandose las horquillas de su pelo.

-…si –contesto el sin siquiera mirarla, más bien, parecía más interesado en alistarse para dormir, quitandose su traje de entrenamiento, con pereza, como si hubiese tenido un largo día de trabajo, Tenten dejo caer su cabellera castaña con un movimiento armonico de su cabeza. Se acerco a su acompañante

-Sabes –dijo esta tomandole por la cintura, acariciando su suave piel, haciendole cosquillas bajos sus dedos.

-mmph –fue la única respuesta de el

-El molestarte no te sirve de nada

-Disculpa –contesto el con un cierto tono sarcastico –pero acabo de enterarme que mi tío, le negó a la unica posible persona que me quizo en mi infancia, que se volviera a acercar, creo que estoy en el total derecho de enojarme –contesto el soltandose de su abrazo mirando a Tenten como si ella fuera la resposable de todo aquel mal.

-Neji

-¿Qué familia normal hace eso?

- … solo quería lo mejor para ti

-¡Alejando a Mameha!

-Estoy segura que creyó, que era lo mejor en su momento

-Pues fue realmente estupido

-No, hables de esa forma contra el, tu tío te ama

-Pues tiene una forma muy extraña de demostrar su cariño

-…cometió un error –contesto ella abrazandose de el –no lo condenes por eso, estoy seguro que el mismo tambien lo sabe y esta tratando de remidirlo

-Si claro

-Es cierto

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Hinata me lo dijo

-¿El que?

-Que Hiashi fue el que abogo por nosotros en la reunion

-Claro que no, el jamás aceptaría que tu y yo hayamos hecho el amor antes de…

-Pues lo hizo, se enfrento contra Souji y me permitió seguir en la selección y si hoy es que estamos juntos es gracias a el

Tenten se aferro contra el, Neji respiró pronfundamente, sintió sus musculos destencionarse tras su abrazo, respiro su piel besando suavemente su hombro.

-Estoy seguro que Mameha pudo haber sido una gran madre –contesto el, besando sonoramente los labios de la joven, sin separarse lo suficiente escucho decir a la kunoichi.

-Si yo tambien

00000

Los dos jóvenes se despidieron de la mujer a la mañana siguiente, no sin antes de que la mujer les llenara de dulces y regalos de todo tipo, y ellos antes de irse le dieron un regalo, o mejor dicho una pertenencia que tenía que haber estado con ella desde hacía varios años.

-Mameha… Ayumi… es decir...-trato de decir Tenten toda avergonzada de no saber bien como refrerirse a ella.

-Mameha esta bien –contesto ella amablemente

-Ok… lo que quiero decirle es que le hemos traido algo –dijo esta aliviada, con una sonrisa.

-¿Si¿En serio?

-Si un regalo –contesto ella amablemente

-Vaya, que consideraro de su parte, pero no era necesario

-Mejor dicho, estamos trayendole algo, que era de usted desde hacia ya muchos años

Tenten saco de dentro de uno de los paquetes el hermoso kimono que ella misma había vestido hacia varios años atrás

-¡El kimono!

-Hai –Mameha tomo el kimono, viendo el estampado, sintiendo la suave tela, no pudo reprimir unas lagrimas de nostalgia.

-Sigue tan hermoso como hace 20 años

-Si, si que lo esta –contesto Tenten mirando por ultima vez, sintiendo algo de nostalgia, por dejarlo, pero ese kimono no era de ella, y finalmente después de 20 años podía regresar a la dueña original, la mujer tomo el kimono abrazandolo como si quisiera recordar, aquel sentimiento que la invadio cuando se lo regalaron, suspiro una vez más antes de voltear a ver a la pareja:

-Es muy amable de su parte… pero… yo, no puedo aceptarlo –contesto ella dandoselo nuevamente a Tenten, la cual arqueó las cejas sorprendida antes de contestar

-¿Pero porque?

-Simplemente no puedo

-Pero es suyo

-Ya no más, lo deje en la hoja, cuando, me fui y yo… -la mujer guardo silencio con un nudo en la garganta, y el aquel precioso kimono en los brazos de la kunoichi, Tenten miró a Neji, esperando que le ayudara a convensarle, ni siquiera tuvo que decirle nada, el Hyuga ya se acercaba a ella con la firme determinación marcada en sus ojos. Tomo el kimono de los brazos de la chica, entregandoselo a la dueña original

-Mi padre lo compro para usted por favor conservelo

-Neji, no puedo –La mujer tomo el kimono entre sus brazos mirandole por unos segundos antes de mirar cariñosamente a, el joven.

-Estoy seguro que eso es lo que el quisiera –dijo Neji sacando de dentro de su bolsa porta shurikens, un papel maltrecho aquel que Mameha había escrito 19 años atrás –tambien, creo que es momento de entregarle esto

La mujer tomo el papel entre el dedo pulgar e indice, y miro sorprendida a Neji viendose terriblemente avergonzada

-Esto…

-Es suyo

-¿Cómo es que lo tienes?

-Estaba en la caja –contesto el sencillamente

-Si, ahí lo deje, cuando me fui

-Me imagino

-¿Nunca lo vio? –pregunto ella mirando a Neji esperando una respuesta de su parte. Negó con la cabeza

-No lo se

-… claro –contesto ella tomando el papel, apretujandolo contra su corazón, Neji no se atrevió a decir nada en ese momento, se giró, viendo a la kunoichi, por unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Estoy seguro de que el, ya lo sabía

-Hizashi hizó un gran trabajo educandote

-Tenemos que irnos –dijo este sin siquiera voltearla a ver

-Si entiendo… les agradezco que hayan venido, Neji-kun… Tenten-san… -contesto ella gentilmente

-Mameha-sama –dijo Neji sin voltearse a verla

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Por supuesto

-En el funeral de mi padre, usted dijo algo…

-Lo hice

-Yo quería… saber si

-¿Si?

-¿Sigue pensando eso… sobre mi padre?

-Si Neji, siempre lo hare

00000

Hola, aki yo actualizando nuevamente :D, espero k les haya gustado mi versión de Mameha, rica y exitosa, y viva, pa k los Hyuga se den de topes en la pared, mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios, me dan animos, espero k les siga gustado el fic, y k siga teniendo tantos reviews, como ahora ya casi 500, kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, k emoción, en fin gracias a todo el mundo:  
Kats Akira.-Me alegra, sobre todo lo de no haberme pasado de melosa, es lo mejor, jajaja, si yo tampoco resisti la tentación de poner un poco pervertido a Neji. Y si me adivinaste me robe la idea de ese fic, me encato, a ver si no me hechan malo por roba ideas ;) graxxxx por tu review. Bye besos.  
Yume Makino.- Es cierto, la peli no le llega al libro, ni a los talones, de hecho creo k nunca he visto, alguna peli k le llega al nivel de un libro, me alegra k te no se te haga largo, me alegra de verdad, el arte, de saber callar, jaja, es cierto a Naruto le hace falta saber de eso. No lo siento, Tenten no cambiara de kimono, había pensado ponerle otro kimono, pero al final, me gusto la idea de dejarle el mismo Prometere poner más a nuestras queridismas parejitas, en la ceremonia de compromiso al menos. Graxxx por tu review, besos.  
-Kirakisho-En ese capitulo creo k respondo a tu pregunta, yep, mameha sigue vivita, en cuanto a eso, ellos van a regresar, lo saben, es su deber, y vamos no seas modesta, yo lei uno de tus fics, el de "no te apartes de mi" y se me hizo super tierno, eres buena, en fin, gracias por tus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo bye.  
Misha.- Hi, gracias, k te guste, y si, Neji de malas es pa dar miedo, se pone muy iracundo, ;D, graxxx por tus comentarios, besos.  
Potters-light.- Claro, que es del Shipudden cuando vi esa parte, (gracias a ti) me agarre gritando como demente, esta genial hoy, finalmente puedo ver el capitulo completo, con lujo de detalles y me ha fascinado, aún más, y si, me descubriste, los hyuga aún no dicen de k se tratan las pruebas, pero no esta de más practicar :D. graxxx por tus comentarios, y me alegra k te guste mi neji pervertido, jeje, nos estamos leyendo besotes.  
Winry-chan.- Muchas gracias, espero k te guste este capitulo, nos leemos besos.  
AnAmY.- Gracias, si, se que esta largita la historia, gracias por tu review, besos.  
naoko higurashi.- Me alegra k te haya gustado mi pervi neji, jeje, no me imagino haciendo eso, pero tampoco pude quedarme con las ganas de no ponerlo, creeme ya somos dos en cuanto al refinamiento, soy una torpe con ganas, gracias por tus comentarios nos estamos leyendo.  
KAKAxPAMExNEJI.- Yep, Mameha ta viva, pensaba ponerla muerta, pero… mmm luego dije, nel ta muy deprimente eso, y quedo así como lo vez ;), y en cuanto a la boda, claro k van a llegar a tiempo, no se lo perderían por nada, besotes. Byeeee  
Juh-chan X3.- Mil gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, y espero k tmb te gusten los proximos k ya quedan muy pokitos, graxx por tus comentarios, nos leemos muy pronto lo prometo besotes.  
Kamy-chan.- Me alegra k estes mejor, y creo k el correr y todo tipo de agitación, va a tener k quedarse suspendid, y los 500 reviews, yo tmb me quede k la quijada se me fue al piso, me alegra muchísimo, mil gracias, por tus comentarios, nos leemos. Besos  
Charlotte-87.- Claro k encontraran cosas y respuestas, jeje y eso de hacer cosas, jeje, ya somos dos, de mente pervert, jeje, espero k te gusten las pruebas, k en su total seran 3, pero hay una k no he definido todavía. Mil gracias por tus comentarios, besotes.  
Alexa Hiwatari.- Muchas gracias, me alegra no haber defraudado, solo por eso ha valido la pena todos los esfuerzos. Graxx por tu review, nos estamos leyendo pronto, abrazos alexa.  
laLii-chan.,- Yep, y encontraron, con trabajo, pero la encontraron:D, es una mameha k siempre quize poner, rica, exitosa, económicamente hablando, jojojo, pa k entonces el clan Hyuga si se de, de topes, jojojo. Graxxx por tus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo besos. :D  
Akane Hyuuga de Diethel.- Me alegro mucho k gracias, a este fic, te hayas vuelto adicta a esta pareja, a mi me paso lo mismo, jeje, la venganza de Tenten ya llegara, en aproximadamente 2 capitulos, gracias por sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto besos.  
HaRuNo-SaMy.- Me alegra k te haya gustado, jeje, las pruebas, son reglas de etiqueta, me recuerda a un capitulo de los gatos samurai k vi, uy, hace añales, jeje, gracias, por tus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo muy pronto besos. :D  
omtatelo.- Yep, la mameha cuarentona ya hizo su aparición, y respecto a Gaara, a mi tmb me gusto mucho, su cambio más relax, me la pense en ponerlo, pero luego de k vi su cambio de actitud en el shipuden, dije… pos bueno, chance y si, y yep soy mexicana a mucha honra. y eso de carretonero, nunca lo había oído hasta que un amigo tuvo a bien dedicarmelo, dado mi lenguaje, florido ;) jeje, por respeto a algunos menores me abstengo de darlo a conocer mil gracias por tu review, nos leemos muy pronto, besotes.  
SasuSaku-NejiTenten.- Hiiiiii, nuestro Neji es un amor apoco no, y k te digo a mi me paso lo mismo, yo tmb pensaba k nomas eran Sakura y Sasuke, y luego aparecen este par, k me enamoraron, y Hiashi buena onda, jeje pos nomas en mi fic, por k la vd, se ve k es un canijo de primera, pero aki es lindo.Y ahora contesto la seccion de preguntas:  
1.- Fernando delgadillo  
2.- el siguiente texto fue un fragmento de un libro, llamado el penultimo sueño.  
3.- Ya lo hice ;)  
4.- Me alegra como no tienes idea, y no creas me ha costado no salirme de la personalidad del Neji, a veces lo quiero más, no se, malo, pervertido, romantico, pero no, luego asi queda. jeje  
5.- Ahhh ese fic ta muy chido, ya lo he leido:D, debo darle las gracias a tu amiga k te haya mandado pa aca, y eso de mentirles a papas¡malo!, pero kien soy yo pa juzgar, yop he hecho lo mismo. Jeje. Y 20 hojas de un capitulo, jajaja, no con 16 k hice, ya me andaba. Es una promesa, claro k te voy a avisar cuando sea el penultimo, los piscianos siempre cumplimos lo k prometemos. Espero poder meterme al Messenger más tiempo, ToT, nos leemos muy pronto besotes.  
Anemone.- Hi, me alegra k te haya gustado la pelea de los hermanos, ayyy, ese par, siempre se han hecho muy comicos. Espero k te haya gustado este capitulo, estoy muy bien, solo una rodilla jodida de por vida ToT, cuento largo, mil gracias, nos leemos pronto besotes :D  
The Shade Ghost.- Hola Shade, y si por pokito y no me alcazabas en el anterior fic, fue una suerte k cuando lo intente subir, empezo a llover a cantaros y mejor desconecte todo, si, mira conforme avanzo la serie ese par de primos, se noto k se empezaron a querer un poco más. Y como Neji ya no la odia, ahora tiene k odiar a alguien más, k es el Bouke jajaja. Claro, ese par son perfectos, fuertes y hermosos ¿Qué más piden?. Pero por supuesto k tenten se tenía k enterar, de k Aori le delato, jojo, ya viene lo bueno. Tenten perfecta, y segura, de si misma, k otra tiene el honor de decir k el kazekage le dio consejos ninguna jajaja. En cuanto a Hinata ese personaje me encanta, saca la valentia en los momentos más cruciales, y este era uno de esos. Mameha, me alegra decirte k sigue viva, la pensaba poner muerta, pero luego dije, ay no, mucha matanza, mejor vivita y todos felices. Mil graxx por tu review, me encanto, y la vd, ni se, apoco es el review, más largo… ahhh no lo se, nos vemos pronto, por cierto, gracias por la tarjeta, esta divina. Besotes L.I.T.- Gracias, me alegra k te haya gustado, eso de k se saltaba las clases, lo saque de mi propia, experiencia personal, jamas en la vida me brincaba una clase, pero llego una, aburridisima como pocas, siempre decía, neeeeh, nunca me va a servir esto, y ohhh sorpresa, k ekivokada estaba jajaja, es horrible eso, jajaja, me alegra k te caiga bien Hiashi, gracias al fic, cuidate, besos.  
Alexis Uzumaki.- Hola, jaja, verdad k si, siempre uno tiene un hermano así, a menos k seas hijo unico, lastima no fue mi caso, gracias por tu review, nos leemos besos.  
Luna Elric Hyuuga.- Hola, k bueno k te haya gustado, jeje, la parte de Temari, tmb fue muy divertido escribirla, y pues, eso de espiarla, los niños, por muy listos k sean, jamás van a poder vencer a la hormona y a los 13 años, mira k esta mas k activa, me alegra k no fui demasiado rosa, luego eso tmb es medio enfadoson, gracias por tus comentarios, nos leemos luego besos.  
Grayse.- Muchas gracias, me alegra k te haya gustado, nos leemos pronto es una promesa, besos, bye. KAKAxPAMExNEJI.- Hi, me alegra k te haya gustado, a mi gaara tmb me parece muy mono, espero k tmb te guste esta actualizacion besos.  
Hikari bravehearth.- Jaja, ok, perfecto, jaja, nos leemos pronto besos. :D  
orihime y rukia.- Jaja,¿Qué hermanos en el mundo no discuten?, y ese par se me hacen tan, peleoneros, no se ni por k, y en cuanto a la subida del fic, claro k te digo a ver si me entiendes: primero, tienes k crear una cuenta, en registrer por si no tuvieras, aceptas los terminos y luego llenas el formulario con los datos k te piden, una vez registrada te metes a login, con el correo k hayas puesto y tu password, y ya que tienes abierta tu cuenta, te vas a documents, en la parte superior izquierda y ahí seleccionas el escrito k kieras, la extencion tiene k ser de un editor de texto, ".doc" por ejemplo, cuando lo tengas cargado, te va a poner el texto, en la parte de arriba, y puedes ponerle edit/preview para editarlo, una vez k lo tengas asi como quieres te vas a stories, y en la parte superior donde dice new story, te va a decir k te vayas a guidelines y le pones k has leido todo y estas de acuerdo con los terminos, luego te manda otra vez a new story, y ahí ya te manda a elegir category, una vez que tengas category definido te va a abrir otra pantalla que es como un formulario, y lo tienes k llenar, con el nombre de la historia, el genero, los personajes k salen, etc, tmb seleccionas el texto, en select document, una vez que tengas todo definido le pones submit story, y ahí tienes:D espero k si me hayas entendido, sino aki ando pa cualquier duda besos.  
Tenten-haruno-chan.- Muchas gracias, no me pase de rosa, es un alivio, gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad me gustan besotes, cuidate by.  
Sayuri .-Seeeeeeeeeeeeeee, jejeje, diste en el clavo, me alegra ver k no me haya pasado de melosa, el romance me encanta, gracias por tus comentarios, bye besos abrazos, desde aca. :D  
conchito.-Hi, k bueno k te haya gustado lo de los sentimientos, no me convencian estaba a punto de quitarlos, pero luego me dio cosa, tanto k me estruje el cerebro, jeje, ay, ay, en cuanto al libro, espero k si lo encuentres, buena suerte con tu busqueda, nos leemos pronto besotes. bye  
Busu .- Gracias, te garantizo, la parte tragedia ya paso, o bueno hay un pokito por ahí todavía, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, nos leemos pronto Busu, thanks por tus comentarios bye.  
Saku Fanel.- Genial me siento mejor, es k a veces como soy medio cursi siento que me paso, pero ahora k lo dices, si creo k neji puede ser muy tierno cuando quiere, en cuanto a las uñas, unete al club, las ODIO con toda mi alma, no entiendo a la gente k se pone, se ven falsas, y lo peor k he conocido personas k dicen k ponerse uñas es un arte, el ojo se me entrecierra mi tic nervioso vuelve, jeje, me agrada k te guste el shikatema, esa pareja se me hace muy simpatica, nos leemos pronto, besotes :D


	20. La ceremonia

**La ceremonia**

El Hyuga sujeto su cabello en una coleta baja, utilizando un pequeño broche dorado, unos cuantos mechones calleron suavemente por su cara, Neji miró su reflejo, se desconocía a el mismo, con aquel traje ceremonial, demasiado elaborado, beige con negro, con bonitos bordes de oro, enormes mangas estorbosas y pesadas, un ancho pedazo de tela oscura haciendole de cinturón, demasiado apretado, para su gusto, le incomodoba con el más leve movimiento, montones y montones de capa de tela, lo estaban asfixiando, y por si fuera poco, la tela picaba.

Suspiro, esperaba que todo terminara rápido

-Neji-niisan, te ves realmente guapo con eso –dijo una suave voz a su lado, Neji miro de soslayo a su prima, llevaba una yukata, pero el hermoso chongo recogido con adornos de oro, y su maquillaje perfecto le hicieron entender que solo bastaba vestirse para estar lista, a ser la futura prometida de Uzumaki, con todas las de ley.

-Arigato Hinata-sama –contesto el, como quien no quiere agradecer nada –tu tambien luces muy bien

-A Hanabi no le gusto –confesó ella con una sonrisa –dijo que se me hubiera visto mejor con el cabello suelto

-Te veras bien de cualquier forma –dijo este sin interesarse demasiado en el tema, se volvio al espejo, jalando una manga en la cual amenazaba con hacerse una arruga, Hinata le ayudo a acomodar su ropa, como si fuera su hermana menor, se veía orgullosa de mirar lo atractivo que lucía su primo, no era que no luciera bien siempre, pero ahora, lucía más guapo que nunca.

-Arigato Hinata-sama –dijo el, una vez que la chica, aliso la tela de su traje. Hinata sonrió timidamente.

-Me voy, tengo que apurarme… las chicas estan en el cuarto asignado para Tenten terminando de cambiarse, debo ir con ellas

Neji miro a su prima, le pareciera casi imposible, que a unos pocos metros, estaba la mujer, más especial para el, mujer, con la cual quería llegar al altar con o sin bendición de su familia, sin importarle que las otras 29 mujeres tambien presentes en la mansión regresaran a sus aldeas, con el corazón hechos trizas.

Lo único que lamentaba en ese momento era que su tío, ofreciera la casa, para que todas las seleccionadas se arreglaran, y estuvieran listas, para la ceremonia, sin ningun tipo de retraso, no quizo hacer un gran problema de ello, pero disimuladamente, pidió a los sirvientes que a Aori, le dieran la habitación más alejada y si era posible, tambien la que se encontraba en peor estado, sonrio malévolamente.

-Hai…

-No puedo creer que finalmente este sea el día –dijo Hinata toda emocionada con una sonrisa en su rostro, cual novia enamorada, salio por donde había entrado, cerrando la puerta de golpe,

-Si, yo tampoco –contesto el mirando la fecha, en un calendario, el domingo había llegado, aquel día, en que su futuro y el de su futura prometida quedaron marcados, estaba ahí, no más mentiras, no más escapes, no había vuelta de hoja. Entorno sus ojos, todo eso había sido demasiado rapido.

00000

Neji recordó, el y Tenten llegaron a la hoja el sabado en la noche, estaban cansados, habían forzado sus fuerzas para llegar con tiempo de sobra. Trato de despedirse de ella en la entrada de la aldea, sin embargo ninguno de los dos dejo, que el otro se fuera de su lado.

Tal vez fuera la última vez que pudieran estar juntos con esa libertad, había que disfrutar la noche lo más que pudieran. Sus ojos se posaron en el otro, no había necesidad de decir nada.

El apartamento del genio, fue el más cercano, tiraron su equipaje como si no valiera nada, entrando a la alcoba ya demasiado querida por la pareja.

La Jounin se tiro en la cama agotada, tenía el cabello maltrecho, el cuerpo perlado en sudor, el viaje había sido largo, pero ni el más agotador de los viajes podía mellar su deseo de estar en ese momento con su amante.

-Esta noche es nuestra –le dijo ella en voz queda, susurrando tras su oreja, oyendo como el Hyuga reían entre dientes, y como respuesta, este apoyaba su frente en la de su chica, mirando sus ojos chocolate, como si fuera lo que más deseara en el mundo.

-Todas las noches lo serán

Paso sus labios y manos por su cuerpo, saboreando a su Neji como nunca.

-No sabes lo que dices… aún no esta nada escri… -Neji silencio sus palabras con un sonoro y cariñoso beso posado en sus labios

-Tu tampoco lo sabes –contesto el

Tenten se acercó a sus labios, lentamente, quería que ese instante se le quedara grabado en su mente por siempre, Neji tomo control sobre la caricia, abranzandole con tanta fuerza que temiera que pudiera hacerle daño, se echo sobre el colchon en un costado, continuado abranzadole, colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Tenten.

-Y si nosotros no pudieramos –dijo esta en voz queda, mientras el Hyuga besaba con pasion su cuello.

-Eso no fue impedimento para mi padre y Mameha

Esta enredó su piernas con el, rasgando con las yemas de sus dedos el antebrazo del Hyuga aferrandose de el, el Hyuga le beso como si se le fuera el tiempo, como si eso fuera lo más importante, del mundo, se humedecio los labios, mirandole entre una mezcla de lascividad y ternura.

-Te quiero

Le sujeto el traje shinobi con ambas manos sacandoselo sin mucho esfuerzo, Tenten recordo como la primera vez, terminaron enrredados, nerviosos, y llenos de un cariño que no había conocido jamas por alguien, toco su espalda con todo el largo de sus dedos, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, no dejaba de maravillarla la suave y calida piel del Hyuga. Tan calida a pesar de su carácter siempre hermetico le hacía creer lo contrario.

-¿A pesar de que todo lo que ha pasado?

El cuerpo de Tenten siempre le parecio tan sugerente, comenzó a pasar sus labios, sobre su cuerpo sinuoso, los poso en su clavicula bajando con cuidado, de no hacer nada que le desagradara.

-A pesar de todo

El cuerpo de la kunoichi titiro tras sus caricias, mientras se aferraba de su espalda, al tiempo que este se volvia a perder entre sus ropas, rozó, su nariz contra su piel, su pecho, su abdomen, su ombligo, respirando aquel suave y embriagante aroma, satisfecho de saberse el, el único que podía tomarlo. Aspiro su aliento, quería que esa noche fuera eterno, la jounin le miro encantadoramente, antes de volverle a devorar con los besos. Susurro su nombre, arqueo su espalda, perdiendose en el aroma de mujer, en aquel cuerpo de diosa que había sido el primero en tomar.

0000

La kunoichi termino de arreglarse mirandose en el espejo, viendo en su reflejo su mirada triste y llena de nerviosismo.

Su cabello había quedado perfecto su ropa, igual, su hermoso kimono que compro en aquella aldea, le sentaba tan bien, como aquel día tan maravilloso para ella, aliso el traje, se miro, estaba preciosa

-Pareces una princesa Tenten –dijo Ino a su lado, vistiendo un encatador kimono color malva, que le daba un toque encantador, llevaba el cabello suelto y un ligero maquillaje para acentuar aún más su belleza, Tenten se volvió para ver a su amiga, la cual en ese momento delineaba uno de sus ojos con un lapiz negro.

-Arigato -contesto

-Si, como toda una gran dama de sociedad –dijo una tercera voz, Haruno, caminaba hacía ellas, con el hermoso kimono por el cual recordo, había hecho un gran escandalo en aquella tienda. Le miró llena de curiosidad, el kimono le quedaba perfecto, desconocía, si había encontrado, la talla indicada, o si lo había ajustado. No le dio mucha importancia, en ese momento, eso era lo que menos le importaba, se miro nuevamente al espejo, donde una nube de nerviosismo cubrió sus ojos.

-Pero de parecer a ser, hay una grandisima diferencia.

-Por favor, deja de ser tan pesimista, salir con ese Hyuga novio tuyo, te ha afectado la cabeza –dijo la embajadora de la arena a su lado, mientras se sujetaba el cabello en una cola alta, se veía como lo que era, una mujer preciosa, vistiendo el kimono que sus hermanos le habían traído desde la arena, para ella.

-Neji no es novio mío –dijo Tenten

-Aún no… pero tú estas linda –dijo ella pintado sus labios, de color nacarado. –solo un idiota no te aceptaría como su esposa

-…ya pasaron los 15 minutos –dijo una voz tan queda que apenas si se escucho, las 4 chicas de voltearon a ver a la Hyuga, la cual miraba todo llena de sonrojo.

-Hai… arigato Hinata –dijo en voz suave Sakura, ya vamos, las cuatro chicas se vieron entre ellas, y con paso lento, se dirigieron hacia el baño del cuarto.

Donde en una bonita mesita de baño había un vaso, una caja rectangular, un pañuelo blanco, un reloj de manecillas, y una prueba de embarazo. Temari se acerco con paso vacilante. Mirando la caja.

-¿Segura que ya pasaron los quince minutos?

-Hai… -contesto Hinata moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente, Sakura se envalentono, y dio varios pasos al frente.

-Bien… -tomo la prueba de embarazo entre el dedo indice y pulgar, mientras la cara de todas se ensombrecian –no es muy seguro pero es lo mejor que hay en estos momentos

-Aún no entiendo porque no vamos al hospital… Tsunade-sensei seguramente podría –dijo Ino hinchando sus mejillas mirando la rustica prueba

-Ja, no bromees –le interrumpió Temari, mirando el reloj y tomando la caja de la prueba entre las manos –realmente ¿crees que se puede hacer eso ahora? –dijo ella y con cierto tonito molesto y meloso dijo- disculpenme un segundo tengo que ir al hospital para ver si estoy embarazada –contesto Temari con sarcasmo, Hinata y Tenten le miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras Ino, se ruborizaba un poco

-Bien, yo no dije eso, lo único que decía es que creo que esto es demasiado ambiguo –dijo Ino señalando la prueba con cierta culpabilidad.

-Ambiguo o no, ahora es lo mejor que tenemos –dijo Sakura mirando la prueba nuevamente donde ya había adquirido color. –Temari-san, puedes, repetir las indicaciones

-Claro –dijo ella, empezando a leer –"Después de 15 minutos la prueba empezara a adquirir color, si cambia a rojo, el resultado es negativo, pero si cambia a azul, el resultado será positivo. Felicidades futura mama" –finalizo Temari, mirando llena de curiosidad a Sakura –¿Y bien?

Sakura miraba la prueba con el ceño fruncido

-Neeeeeeeeeh, de que color es frentuda, dinos

La joven levanto la vista, viendo a cada una de las chicas, todas parecían igualmente nerviosas que la principal afectada, Tenten se mordía los labios llena de nerviosismo, Hinata llevaba sus manos a su boca, como si pareciera que estuviera rezando, Ino se mordía las uñas y Temari, crujia sus nudillos peligrosamente.

-Vamos, dinos, no hagas de emoción ¿de que color es? –dijo Temari, mirando por encima de su hombro. Sakura suspiro levanto la prueba para que todas la vieran.

-Azul

Un silencio sepulcral lleno la habitación, la única que hablo fue Ino, que fulmino con la mirada a la pequeña cajita.

-¿Azul?

-Hai…

-¿Estas segura? –dijo Hinata con la cara blanca como el papel

-Hai –volvio a decir Sakura con el mismo tono de voz

Tenten se acerco con paso vacilante, tomo la caja, y la miro una vez más.

-Azul –dijo Tenten, mirando como si estuviera demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos.

Escucho a las chicas hablar entre ellas, Ino estaba toda sonrojada y seguía diciendole a su colega ninja medico, que eso no era definitivo, Temari, miraba la prueba contra luz, con la esperanza de que Sakura fuera daltonica y lo hubiera visto mal, Hinata en cambio guardaba silencio, mirando todo, estaba más palida de lo habitual.

Tenten volvió a mirar la caja mientras salia del baño, donde el pequeño cuarto de 2 metros, por dos metros, se hacía demasiado sofocante, apenas había dado dos pasos, para entrar a la habitación, la puerta se abrio, con violencia, sin ningun tipo de presentación.

Entrando a ella, un hombre alto, de piel morena, cabello cortado de forma de tazón y cejas, inhumanamente anchas. Gritando como si fuese un demente.

-¡¿Dónde esta¡¿Donde esta mi florecita hermosa?!-dijo este, en voz candida, como siempre solia, hacerlo, desde que tenía 11 años, siempre le había llamado de aquella forma cariñosa, "florecita", en ocasiones especiales como esa.

Obteniendo dicho apodo debido a que el, siempre le había dicho que ella era tan hermosa y delicada como un flor, y desde ese entonces ese mote le había quedado desde siempre, nada raro, tomando en cuenta el maestro cursi que tenía.

-¡Gai-sensei! –dijo Tenten viendo a su maestro, escondió la caja en una de las mangas de, el kimono.

-¡Florecita! –dijo este con un gesto meloso de su voz

-Gai-sensei ¿Qué hace…? –trato de decir Tenten, guardando silencio, al ver a su maestro el cual empezaba a llorar lleno de emoción.

-Tal cual como, dijo mi querido Lee –contesto Gai, sin poder contener el deseo de abrazarle. –¡¡¡¡Estas irradiando la llama de la juventud, jamás te había visto tan hermosa Tenten!!!! –Tenten sintió que le estaba empezando a faltar el aire de los pulmones

-Gai… sensei… me esta asfixiando

-Ah perdona, es que sabes como es la llama… -Gai detuvo su clásico, sermón de la llama de la juventud.

Al oir un ruido a sus pies, tanto ella como Gai, voltearon hacia abajo. Donde una pequeña cajita se veía entre sus pies y los de el, Tenten, miro la cajita con terror, mientras Gai, como todo buen caballero, se inclino a recogerlo.

-Perdona… creo que mi efusivo abrazo te ha hecho tirar… tu… -la cara de Maito Gai, se ensombrencio, cuando, pudo ver la caja más de cerca –tu… tu prueba de embarazo

0000

-Bien, muy bien –el rubio dio vueltas por la habitación mientras, 6 pares de ojos, le miraban sin mucho interes en sus palabras -entiendo porque Hinata-chan y las demás esten acicalándose en esta casona Hyuga…. "_tienen que estar perfectas, y ningun lugar mejor que aquel, sin incovenientes, como el traslado, el tiempo… bla, bla, bla_", algo así dijo Sakura-chan… pero lo que no entiendo -dijo el Uzumaki alzando los brazos, como señalando a todos los presentes de la habitación

-¡¿Por qué demonios estamos nosotros aquí?!-

A su lado Shikamaru, bostezaba abiertamente, como el flojo enterno que siempre era, en el extremo opuesto el Kazekage, junto a su hermano mayor, Kankuro; miraban al Uzumaki, con gesto aburrido, junto a la ventana, Chouji, abria disimuladamente, un paquete de frituras, sin poner el más minimo asunto en todo aquello, y para finalizar, Sasuke Uchiha salia del baño, arreglado pulcramente para la ceremonia a la que estaban a punto de asistir.

-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh ¿porqueeeeeeeeeeeeee¿Por qué los Hyuga nos hacen estooooooooooooooo?

-Baka –contesto el chico a su lado, con su voz llena de pachorra.

-¿Neeeh¿Qué dices Shikamaru¡Repiteme eso!–El Uzumaki se volvio para poder verlo, traía un traje kimono verde militar.

-Lo digo y lo repito, eres un tonto, si estamos aquí, es por petición de las chicas, no por los Hyuga, (a ellos poco debe importales nuestra presencia), sería imposible que ellos les brindaran habitaciones a cada invitado

-Nehhh… pero estoy terriblemente aburrido…-contesto el no muy conforme con la respuesta, mientras seguía escuchando al Jounin hablar con parsimonia.

-Mujeres… -dijo este refunfuñando -siempre tratarán de hacernos sufrir el mayor tiempo posible… es su naturaleza, mendosukai –finalizo el Nara, mirando de soslayo a sus futuros cuñados, el pelirrojo ya ni se molestaba en verle, pero el mayor de todos, (el más peligroso a su gusto), en ese preciso momento, crujia sus dedos amenazantemente.

-Jejeje, Shikamaru¿no crees que estas exagerando? –dijo entonces la vocecita, dulce y tranquila de su amigo. De huesos grandes.

-No, Chouji –dijo Shikamaru mirando a Kankuro disimuladamente, para luego ver a su compañero de toda la vida, vestido como nunca lo había visto, con un elegantisimo traje ceremonial color rojo, y bordes de plata, con el cual soponia que trataba de hacer similitud a su falta de armadura. –se exactamente de lo que estoy hablando

-Shikamaru cada día estas más loco –dijo Naruto con una sonrisota de oreja a oreja –además para que demonios, nos dan todo este tiempo, para cambiarnos; 1 hora, miren yo ya me cambie en 10 minutos ¡supera eso Sasuke! –contesto el levantando los brazos para mostrar a todos el elegante traje que lucía, como siempre un color llamativo tenía que estar presente, naranja el favorito del ninja.

-Idiota –contesto el, sin siquiera mirarlo

-El tiempo no es para nosotros, es para las seleccionadas –dijo Gaara sencillamente, el cual colocaba sobre sus hombros una especie de chaleco negro, que temirnaba con el cual su traje elegante de kazekage, quedaba terminado, como siempre con su combinación tinto, con negro.

-Nehhhhhhh, aún así creo que es mucho tiempo –contesto el Uzumaki -¿Qué voy a hacer en todo este tiempo?

-Sentarte en un rincon y permanecer callado podría ser una buena opción.

-Como no Sasuke

-Ey Naruto

-¿Si Chouji?

-Porque no vas con Hinata-chan, seguro que ella…

-Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeh¿crees que no trate?, pero las demás chicas me sacaron a patadas del cuarto, diciendo que Hinata no quiere verme hasta que este perfecta… mmm no lo entiendo ella siempre esta perfecta –dijo el Uzumaki haciendo su clasico puchero, mientras veía a sus compañeros, todos habían terminado de cambiarse, no era de extrañar, los hombres siempre terminaban con su arreglo personal rápido

-Bien, se termino, pero aún tengo hambre… –dijo Chouji con voz amable, una vez terminada su bolsa de frituras –no se ustedes pero yo, ire a buscar algo de comida, mientras todo empieza, por lo menos así podre mantenerme ocupado en algo –y dicho eso, el joven guerrero salió de la habitación, en busca de la cocina, lista para ser asaltada, por el gran comelon de toda Konoha.

-mmm ese Chouji, solo piensa en la comida –dijo Naruto arrugando su nariz, se sentó en el suelo como si se tratará de un niño pequeño que estuviera a punto de hacer una rabieta. Levantandose apenas pasados unos segundos.

-Estoy aburrido… creo que ire a caminar o algo así, quiza el tiempo se me pase más rapido ¿alguien viene?

-Yo –contesto Sasuke, mientras daba el ultimo toque a su traje quedando vestido, todo elegante, con el traje cemonial color azul oscuro. –estoy cansado de estar aquí

-Ok, ok, enseguida venimos

-Hai –El par de Shinobis, salieron de la habitación demasiado rápido, para el gusto de Shikamaru.

Y entonces llegó, el inevitable, silencio, incomodo. Nara, estaba solo con los dos más peligrosos y maniacos, ninjas asesinos que había conocido.

_-mmm… debí haberme ido con los chicos… bien tal vez aún este a tiempo_

-Yo tambien... -trato de decir el, sin embargo se le adelantaron antes de que pudiera decir algo más

-Shikamaru Nara –dijo entonces en esa voz tan caracteristica y gelida, el Kazekage haciendole imposible salir, ya de la habitación

-¿Si?

-Quisieramos que nos permitas, unos segundos

-¿Eh? –Shikamaru, miro a los dos, jóvenes, inclino un poco la cabeza, así que por eso sus otros tres compañeros, había salido casi al tiempo de la habitación, seguramente, debieron comentarlo con anterioridad, se metio las manos dentro de las mangas del traje.

–_Malos amigos-_

-Queremos hablar contigo –prosiguió Gaara, en voz, que aunque tratara de ser amable, no podía dejar de sonar intimidante, miro al hermano mayor de este, parecía, querer destazarlo

-Claro, por que no –dijo Shikamaru, encogiendose en hombros, tenteando su traje, los cigarros habían quedado en el chaleco jounin

_-Mendosukai, voy a morir acribillado y ni siquiera un cigarro me va a acompañar en mi lecho de muerte _

Nuevamente el silencio reino en la habitación, Nara, no decía nada obviamente, el no era el que había pedido hablar, miraba a los hermanos, los cuales parecían estar pensando bien, que era lo que iban a decir, finalmente tras pasados unos segundos de incomodo silencio, el Kazekage, decidio ser quien empezara con la inevitable platica.

-Sabemos, por palabras de Temari, de su relación, como sabras nos lo dijo hace poco –dijo Gaara en voz tan baja, que casi le costaba trabajo oirle –lo que no sabemos y quisieramos conocer es…

-¡¡¡¡DESDE HACE CUANTO TE ACUESTAS CON MI HERMANA MALDITO DEGENERADO!!!!

-¿Eh?

-¡¡¡OISTE BIEN DEGENERADO!!!

-¿Degenerado?

-Kankuro…

-¿Qué?

-Lo prometiste

-…como quieras Gaara

Shikamaru, miro al par, aunque lo dudaba mucho, parecían estar tranquilos, por fin pudo respirar, menos nervioso.

-¿Entonces ustedes quieren saber… desde cuando Temari y yo hemos estado haciendo el…?

-No –dijo en voz autoritaria Gaara –realmente no nos interesa, conocer intimamente la vida… -Gaara hablo bajito, parecía estar incomodo hablar sobre aquello -sexual de nuestra hermana

-Bien…

-Lo que más bien, queremos, saber… es que intenciones tienes tu, sobre nuestra hermana

Shikamaru, les vio como si hubieran perdido la cabeza¿realmente ese estaban pasando?, estaba hablando con aquel ex portador de un demonio, sobre la relación intima que mantenía con su hermana, pellizco su mano ligeramente.

Esperando que todo eso fuera un sueño, pero nada, los dos hermanos le seguían mirando con expresiones hermeticas en su rostro, expectantes por una respuesta.

-¿Qué? –dijo este al darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando como creía.

-Si –afirmo el marionetista con un movimiento de cabeza - queremos saber si solo la usas para acostarte con ella, -un brillo asesino, se mostro en sus ojos – o si…

-¿O si?

-Vaya, Temari, nos dijo que eras listo ¿acaso se te ha deterioraro ese cerebro que ella tanto comentaba¿Qué acaso no entiendes una pregunta tan sencilla como esta?

Shikamaru miro con una sornisa al hombre vestido de negro, la sonrisa sarcastica fue más grande, a pesar de su intimidante complexión no podía hacer una pregunta tan simple como aquella. Tal vez, no fueran tan diferentes después de todo.

-Claro que la entiendo, pero realmente me sorprendio al escucharla, eso es todo

-…comprendemos… -dijo Gaara sencillamente, mirando al maestro de las sombras en espera de la respuesta

-Y ahora empieza a hablar genio, antes de que te saque la verdad a la fuerza –el Nara pudo ver como el mayor, de los hermanos movia sus dedos, en un moviemiento demasiado estudiado, podría jurar, que escucho el ruidillo de sus marionetas, cerca, pero no estaba seguro, tal vez, su panaroía ya era muy grande.

-… bien… -dijo Shikamaru no tenía caso, seguir guardando el secreto por más tiempo –la verdad, es que… empeze a salir con Temari, hace 4 años… y al principio, los dos saliamos, solo para… –volteo a otro lado ligeramente sonrojado –para… divertirnos… un simple juego… nada serio nada formal –se atrevió a decir el pudo ver como Kankuro apretaba los puños, pero Gaara, le miraba interesado paracía que quería adivinarle el pensamiento

-¡¿Qué¡¿Un juego?! -gruño el shinobi mirando con ojos de asesino al chico, el cual le miraba con pachorra.

-Kankuro deja que termine

-Tanto Temari como yo, siempre estuvimos consientes de ello

-… tsk

-Pero… creo… que 4 años, conociendo a esa mujer tan problemática, te hace cambiar, y entender, que… el juego, ya no es más un juego

Los dos le miraron, era la peor respuesta que habían oído en su vida, así que la relación con su hermana había sido un juego y después de 4 años, ya no lo era, Kankuro estuvo a punto de utilizar sus marionetas, que lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera porque Gaara se hubiera molestado bastante.

Se cruzo en brazos, Gaara, parecía compartir la opinión de su hermano, pero su actitud era realmente un poco más relajada, ni porque molestarse, una respuesta semejante esperaba, sabía de antemano, que estaba hablando con un joven que era conocido tanto es esa aldea, como en la lidereada por el, como un flojo sin remedio, supuso que aquella respuesta era lo mejor que obtendrían del Shinobi.

-Shikamaru Nara, agradezco las…

Sin embargo su hermano, no podía quedarse con esa información.

-¿Le quieres? –dijo en voz gelida Kankuro, interrumpiendo el discurso de su hermano, tanto el como Shikamaru, le miraron, el guerrero de las sombras estaba sorprendido, sonrió para si, Kankuro apretaba sus puños, pero por primera vez, Shikamaru no estaba para nada nervioso, la pregunta era demasiado facil, miro a los dos hermanos

-Como jamás creí querer a una chica tan problemática como esa

00000

Gai caminaba por el pasillo, con una idea entre ceja y ceja, mirando con determinación el camino, y unas suaves palabras saliendo de sus labios

_-Tengo que encontrarlo, tengo que encontrarlo, tengo que encontrarlo, tengo que… _

-¡NEJI! –_lo encontre_, se dijo a si mismo al ver a el joven heredero salir de uno de los cuartos, el cual supuso sería el suyo.

-¿Gai-sensei? –dijo este reconociendo su voz al instante

-Neji, que bueno que te encuentro –dijo este mirando la curiosa y elegante vestimenta del Hyuga, el cual le miraba extrañado, Gai parecía realmente interesado en decirle algo, y conociendolo, como el lo conocía… debía de ser alguna estupidez.

-¿Qué pasa Gai-sensei?

-Neji… me alegro tanto de verte… vestido tan elegantemente en este importante día

-…. gracias

-No hay nadie que se alegra por ti más que yo… porque Neji… tu sabes… que yo te quiero como un hijo –dijo este con tono exagerado de voz, demasiado masculina.

Neji suspiro mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, lo sabía, definitivamente lo sabía, tenía que se algo estupido, ahora lo veía venir; el discurso, cursi con el que los había atormentando durante 9 años. Empezando por:

_-"Eres como el hijo que nunca tuve…"_

-Eres como el hijo que nunca tuve…-dijo Gai, con una mano apoyada en su hombro - no porque no quisiera… -dijo este levantandose y señalando hacia la pared, donde Neji supuso su maestro estaría imaginado un atardecer -hay miles de mujeres haya afuera, esperando por un hombre como Maito Gai –contesto el lleno de arrogancia -sino que no me sentiria capaz de darles lo que se merecen, la vida de Jounin exitoso y vigoroso como yo, no siempre es facil

-Si… Gai-sensei… lo se… ahora… que es lo que quería decirme

-Neji… sabes… pero realmente sabes… que te veo como un hijo –dijo este poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, Neji le miró extrañado, estaba actuando más raro de lo normal

-… si… ¿gracias?

-Y creo… que ha llegado el momento de que hablemos, cual padre al hijo –puntualizo este, mirando al genio, el cual le miraba lleno de fastidio, como si no fuera suficiente los tormentos de aquel día.

Como para además aguantar a su maestro, con sus charlas de "padre e hijo". Siempre los trataba como si se trataran de unos niños, retrasados mentales.

Recordó con horror, como la primera de sus platicas "padre a hijos e hija", llego en sus 13 primaveras, donde avergonzó a Tenten, hablando de los normal que resultaban los cambios hormonales, en una mujer, empezando por el periodo, el crecimiento de sus senos y ensanchamiento de caderas. Todo con un proposito meramente, educativo, algunas veces Gai, se atribuía responsabilidades que no le correspondía.

El resultado de dicha platica, fue una Tenten que dejo de hablarle a su maestro en todo el día y un Neji espiandole con su Byakugan.

Los siguientes en la lista, fueron los chicos, Neji Hyuga y Rock Lee, donde explico tan naturalmente, lo normal que era tener sueños humedos, (recordo la cara de asombro de Tenten, mientras contenía el no reirse) resultantes de cambios hormonales comunes a su edad, añadiendo tambien, que si querían pedirle consejo, sobre sus primeras citas con chicas, y los besos traviesos de los calurosos veranos, el con todo gusto le ayudaría en lo que pudiera.

El resultado, a Neji lo volvió mucho más uraño que de costumbre, y Lee parecía no dejaba de pedirle a Tenten que saliera con el, para que le dieran celos, a la chica de sus sueños, Sakura-chan.

Apreto los ojos con desesperación. Mientras veía a su maestro, gracias a el, habia pasado, los primeros 5 años en su equipo, trasnochado, gracias a escuchar a Lee gritar entre sueños:

_-¡SAKURA-CHAN CASATE CONMIGO!_

Y a su maestro decir fascinado:

_-ESA ES LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD_

Miro a su maestro¿Por qué el cielo había sido tan injusto al darle un maestro sin una pizca de vergüenza o gusto para el vestir?

-Gai-sensei… no quisiera ser grosero, pero tengo poco tiempo… ¿a que viene todo esto?

-Ah… por supuesto… mi querido alumno, el tiempo es oro, y más ahora para jóvenes que irradían la llama de la juventud como…

-Gai-sensei

-Neji… tú sabes… que tanto, Tenten como tú, son mis queridos alumnos –la voz, le estaba temblado, estaba a punto de llorar, lo que le faltaba

-Si Gai-sensei –contesto el lleno de astio –lo se

-Me alegra que lo sepas… por eso, me siento con el deber de preguntarte algo

-¿Si?

-Neji…

_-Silencio dramatico_

-¿Sabes que existen los metodos anticonceptivos verdad?

-¡¿Qué?! – dijo este mirandolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco -¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto?

-No te molestes mi querido alumno, es solo que pensé que tal vez

-Claro que conozco los metodos anticonceptivos –contesto este apretando los dientes - pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-… me pareció obvio, después de haber visto a la florecita…

-¿A Tenten?

-Hai… ¿Qué tiene que ver Tenten con todo esto?

-Entiendo que te averguenzes, pero no tienes porque, entre un maestro y un alumno, nunca debe de haber secretos, menos aún de esta indole, pero me pareció poco propicio, dado la situación en la que te encuentras, con un futuro matrimonio en puerta y…

-¿Gai-sensei de que esta hablando?

-De tu relación con nuestra florecita

-¿Cuál relación?

-Mí querido alumno, si nuestra florecita se encuentra en esta situación estoy seguro que el implicado en todo esto no nadie más que tú.

-Sigo sin entender

-Neji… ¿no me digas entonces que no sabes?

-¡¿SABER QUE?!

-De que Tenten… esta embarazada

00000

Mientras tando en uno de los pasillos de la mansión Hyuga, dos jóvenes y atractivos shinobis, caminaban por caminar, para matar el tiempo.

-… nehhhhhh falta mucho todavía Sasukeeeeeeeeee

El Uchiha paso al lado de un pasillo donde un reloj enorme y antiguo indicaba la hora, 11 de la mañana con 45 minutos.

-Faltan 15 minutos para la ceremonia

-Kyaaaaaaaaaa… que largo se me ha hecho todo este tiempo –admitio el mientras alzaba sus brazos y los ponía detrás de su cabeza. –por cierto ¿Cómo crees que le este llendo a Shikamaru?

-No lo se, y tu tampoco tienes que estar pensando en los problemas de otros

-Aún no me la puedo creer cuando Kankuro nos dijo que nos esfumaramos para que pudiera hablar con el –solto una risotada –pobre Shika, conociendo lo perezoso que es, va a contestar, que tiene flojera para hablar con ellos –solto una nueva carcajada

El Uchiha le vio totalmente serio, mientras el Uzumaki dejaba reir y le señalaba de forma acusadora.

-Eres muy aburrido Sasuke

-Si, claro -dijo este en voz seca.

Mientras, varias chicas, las posibles seleccionadas, pensaron, pasaron a su lado con expresiones coquetas, cuchicheando entre ellas, mientras les veían con gesto curiosos, claramente les estaban coquetando.

Naruto les vio con una risita tonta y unas mejillas sonrojadas, mientras el digno Sasuke pasaba como si ni siquiera las hubiera visto.

-Nehhh, ni se porque Neji se enoja tanto –dijo Naruto en voz queda, siguiendo con la mirada a las jóvenes las cuales comentaban entre ellas, que ya era tiempo de ir al salon principal, una sonrisa maquiavelica se dibujo en su rostro –yo en su lugar estaría contento, le hacen un favor, si fuera por el se quedaría solteron toda la vida

-Supongo que es porque ninguno de nosotros esta en su situación, además, yo pensé que solo tenías ojos para Hinata –finalizo el, obligando en ese momento al rubio a dejar de ver a las jóvenes, mientras se cruzaba en brazos y hablaba seriamente

-Mis ojos solo se postran en Hinata-chan

-Vas a comprometerte en menos de una hora y lo único que haces es fijarte en otras chicas –contesto el con una media sonrisa

-No las estaba viendo a ellas –dijo este fingiendo estar muy ofendido

-Ah no –dijo el pelinegro con una ceja en alto

-Noooooo, yo -rio como tonto –yo estaba viendo el kimono de la de azul, estoy seguro que Hinata tiene uno igual.

-… la excusa más patetica que he escuchado en mi vida

El rubio se llevo una mano a su cabeza, riendo gentilmente

-Vamos Sasuke, vamos no te pongas asi… claro que quiero a Hinata además solo estoy jugando, además no le echaría el ojo a ningua de esas, cualquiera de ellas puede ser la esposa de Neji

-….

-Además no sabes lo que es estar casado yo pronto lo sabre, puesto que hoy, su familia me acepta formalmente como el futuro esposo de su hija –dijo este hinchandose de orgullo, solto una carcajada – ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡supera eso Sasuke!

El Uchiha le vio de soslayo, sonrio sarcásticamente mientras agachaba un poco su cabeza, miro al joven lleno de orgullo contestando:

-Ya lo hice

-¿Eh? –Naruto inclino la cabeza intrigado, Sasuke, pudo extender su sonrisa unos segundos más.

-Sakura cumplira años el mes que viene

-Si el siguiente mes cumple los 20 ¿Y que con eso?

Sasuke le miro con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, Naruto, parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido, entendío perfectamente:

¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo, si el mismo se lo había dicho?, Sakura y el contrairian nupcias, cuando ella fuera mayor de edad y se enmancipara, (la madre de Sakura solo había impuesto esa condición) siendo la edad permidada en la aldea de la hoja, los 20 años, edad que cumpliria Sakura el proximo mes. Naruto le señalalo con el dedo indice acusante.

-¡Tú y ella!

-Hai

-¡Sakurita y tú!

-Hai

-¡¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¿Ya tan pronto¿Su madre ya acepto?

-Hai

-Pero… pero… pero… si Hinata-chan y yo vamos apenas vamos a formalizar el compromiso¡yo iba a ser el primero!

Sasuke se encogio en hombros

-Ya vez que no… baka

Naruto le miro con los labios apretados, teniendo cuidado de no soltar una palabrota, nuevamente, el Uchiha lo había superado. La sangre se le fue a la cabeza:

-¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

El grito de pelea quedo de pronto frustrado, al escuchar en voz queda, gentil, delicada, y femenina en la puerta principal:

-Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes –dijo Sasuke volviendose hacia la mujer. Ignorando por unos segundos a Naruto haciendo que este tambien olvidara su irritación, mirando intrigrado hacia la puerta, donde una mujer esperaba pacientemente.

Sasuke dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta, al tiempo que se permitia examinar disimuladamente a la mujer, disimuladamente, parecía ser de dinero, dado el elegante kimono que lucía, puesto que lucía ser bastante caro, además de ser bastante guapa, a pesar de ser mayor, piel blanca, cabellos chocolate y ojos azul, frios como el hielo.

-¿Es esta la mansión Hyuga? –dijo la mujer asegurandose de haber llegado al lugar correcto aunque la mansión había cambiado muy poco en esos años.

-Hai… -contesto el mirando con algo de desconfianza a la mujer, la cual miraba todo con expresión melancolica en su rostro.

-Disculpen pero la selección de las prometidas¿ya ha empezado?

-… no aún no –dijo Sasuke entornando los ojos, listo para atacar si era necesario, esa mujer podía ser peligrosa.- ¿Quién…

-Me alegro –dijo esta con una sonrisa gentil en el rostro, Sasuke entorno sus ojos, podía parecer extraña su presencia, pero no parecía ser una mala persona.

-Nuevamente voy a molestarlos –dijo ella en aquel tono gentil con el que había hablado desde que llego -les importaría, llamar al representante del Souke, Hiashi Hyuga

-¿Al padre de Hinata?

-Hai, necestito hablar con el

-¿Quién decimos que le busca?

La mujer curveo sus labios, antes de contestar:

-Diganle que… Mameha esta aquí

00000

Neji no escucho nada más de lo que había dicho su sensei, casi al punto de parecer demente, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo, a la habitación que tenía asignada la kunoichi.

_-¿Estaba embarazada¿Realmente eso era cierto¿o había sido alguna de la suposiciones de su sensei? –_

-¡Tenten! –dijo este en voz alta, una vez que la puerta corrediza estuvo frente a el –¡Tenten, soy Neji! voy a… -la puerta corrediza se abrio, antes de que que el pudiera poner un dedo sobre la puerta para atraversarla

-¿Si? –dijo entonces una figura femenina frente a el, la embajadora de la arena le miraba extrañada, mientras este le veía de igual forma inquieto de porque esa mujer era la que había abierto si el claramente pedía hablar con la otra kunoichi.

-Temari-san –contesto este lo más educado posible, mientras la joven le veía divertida, Neji parecía agitado, como si hubiera corrido por varias horas –necesito hablar con Tenten

-Si, lo se… creo que toda la mansión te escucho –contesto ella en tono sarcastico

-…bien –mascullo el, ahora no estaba para hablar sobre su tono de voz, encaro a la mujer - ¿y Tenten? –pregunto este desesperado

-No esta aquí –dijo ella abriendo la puerta, para dejarlo ver dentro de la habitación, donde ella más otras dos kunoichis, Ino y Sakura eran las únicas presentes.

-Pero¿Dónde esta?

-La hermana pequeña de Hinata… ¿como se llama?-se llevo una mano a su menton tratando de recordar, antes de que la desesperación de Neji se le adelantara

-Hanabi

-Ah, si, Hanabi… vino hace como 5 minutos por Hinata y Tenten, la selección ya va a empezar, y se supone que las seleccionadas y los comensales ya debían de estar ahí.

-Maldita sea –dijo este apretando las palmas de su mano

-Por cierto creo que tu tambien ya deberías estar ahí –dijo ella señalando con una mano el camino que hacia rato habían tomado sus amigas

-Si, creo que si –contesto este de mala forma, Sakura se acerco a la puerta, con paso vacilante, nunca había sido muy afecta, ni había tenido buena relación con el, pero en ese momento, Neji parecía estar bastante desesperado.

-Neji –dijo de forma amable la ninja medico de cabello rosado -¿pasa algo¿podemos ayudarte en algo?

-… no… no en… nada Sakura-san

00000

Disculpen la tardanza, pero esta semana la dedique a leerme el ultimo libro de harry potter, que ay, ay, ay, esperaba mucho, pero MUCHO más¿Por qué siempre que espero con ansias algo me desilusiona de esa manera?, En fin, espero k les guste este capitulo, y espero tmb no haberme pasado demasiado con Gai, pero se me hizo al final simpatico. Y si ¿que les parece? alguien ta embaraza debido a que por ahí me metieron el gusanito de la duda, no he dicho quien es la que ta embarazada, jojo, me gusta hacer eso. Mil gracias por sus comentarios, espero k les haya gustado este capitulo besotes.  
Sayuri.- Ok a mi tmb se me pasa algunas veces leer capitulos, se lo que es eso, y te parece que le falto algo… mmm, quiza es por los dialogos siento k me salieron algo cortados, creo es eso. En fin me alegra k tmb te guste hanabi, nos leemos pronto besos.  
Yume Makino.- Hola, si, se pense en darle a mameha una familia, pero al final cambie un pokitin de opinión, Neji celoso, jaja, si, se que me paso con el, pero en la serie parece taaaan, especial, y celoso no se diga, jajaja, ya mandare luego a Aori a un acantilado, y la vengaza de los animales muertos por la moda abra de empezar, pero por el momento espero k te haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos pronto besotes.  
Alexa Hwatari.- Gracias me alegra k tu cuenta ya este bien,  
aomi-chan .-Me alegra k te haya gustado, y tmb k ya tengas Internet, muchas gracias por las porras, y kiba e ino, jeje, pues si, ya era su momento de salir, y Gaara… ehhhhhhhh, solo espero k no te molestes a quien le voy a poner de pareja jejeje, besos.  
Kats Akira.- Eso, espero, ojala luego el escritor(a), de erobyyakugan no salga con eso de derechos de autor. Jeje, Si, por eso precisamente quize volver a sacar a Mameha, para k no acabara su historia, como la pobre patetica sirvienta, sino como la exitosa mujer k el clan Hyuga no acepto. Kakashi es un pervertido, en serio, será el proximo ero-sennin, si sigue con esos libros, jaja, no importa aún así lo amooooooooo, graxxx por tus comentarios, nos leemos pronto. By.  
HaRuNo-SaMy.- Graxxx, me alegra mucho k te guste mi fic, mil gracias, ojala k esta actualización te haya gustado, a mi en lo particular me agrado, hacia falta sacar a Maito Gai. :D, nos leemos pronto besos.  
Busu.- jejeje, pues si de hecho mameha si va a estar. De hecho ya llego ;), graxxx por tus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo pronto besos.  
Grayse.- Graxxx, si de hecho si ya vienen las pruebas de Tenten, espero k te gusten las pruebas k me he imaginado, 2 son realmente chafas, pero la última, ooooo, esa realemtne me ha gustado. Besotes, byeeee.  
yR3n3.- Hola, me alegra k te haya gustado el rencuentro, y si, Mameha volvera a aparecer, una vez más, antes de k lo termine, al menos a hacer acto de presencia, aún no se si darle un rol indispensable en todo esto, yo tmb k a las personas les guste igual k a ti, nos leemos pronto, besotes.  
orihime y rukia .-Me alegra k les haya gustado el capitulo, y tmb la actitud de Hanabi, Shino jeje, se k no dijo nada pero como dicen por ahí, casi no habla, pero cuando lo hace, es para… (chin… en fin así termina) jaja, me alegra k les haya servido la explicación, y espero poder ver pronto sus fics en linea, nos estamos leyendo besotes.  
Janet.- Siiiii, la mala suerte al fin se esta llendo, y ahora viene digamos solo lo bueno, Hanabi es un personaje k a mi en lo particular me gusta mucho, se me hace muy linda y muy fuerte, todo lo k me gusta en un personaje. Así que tenía k ponerle un dialogo un poco más grande en ese momento, graxxx por tus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo besos.  
laLii-chan.- Gracias, me alegra k te guste, y tmb el personaje de Mameha, no la iba a poner como una perdedora, quiero k el Clan Hyuga se lamente de no haberla escogido como madre del Bouke, yo tmb desearía ser así, pero el éxito no se me da mucho en estos días, por desgracia. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo nos estamos leyendo besotes.  
nairelena.- Ohhh que mala onda te dio barisela, malo, malo, a mi me dio cuanto estaba chiquita así k ya ni me acuerdo pero dicen por ahí k es muy molesto. Dale las gracias a tus dos migas, por leer mi fic, me alegra k les guste, claro k tienes mi autorización para publicar mi fic en dos grupos, me alegraría muchisimo, entre más lo lean mejor, espero ahora ya estes mejor, nos estamos leyendo besotes.  
L.I.T.- Muchas gracias, me alegra k te haya gustado mi Mameha, si a pesar de k en la serie no se parecen mucho, por k al parecer Hizashi era algo más moreno, estoy segura de k se parecían muchisimo. Hanabi, es la onda, en todos los fics k he leido de ella, (k por cierto hay muy pocos), le ponen una actitud más o menos parecida, y me ha encantado a mi tmb, espero k este capitulo tmb te haya gustado, besos y abrazos.  
KAKAxPAMExNEJI.- Si se k fue algo triste, pero no se por k pero me dio la impresión de k Neji estaba solo en el funeral, obvio, creo k ya no quedaba nadie k se ocupara por el, (bien si esta su tio y su prima, pero en ese caso ese par no cuentan), Neji celoso, pobrecito, se me afigura k es super posesivo, y la pareja Shino Hanabi, esta medio rara pero a mi me gusta. Graxxxx por tus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo besos.  
Misha.- Muchas gracias, espero k tmb te haya gustado este besotes.  
Saku Fanel.- Claro k va a aparecer, Mameha, ya pudiste ver, k ya llego a la mansión Hyuga, para k el clan se de, de topes en la pared, Hanabi y Aori, dos chicas temperamentales, en donde la única k corre riesgo en Aori, (sangre, sangre) Tenten coqueta, se k suena algo raro, pero luego dije, si por k no, hay k hacer enojar un poco más a Neji, espero k esta capitulo te haya gustado, nos estamos leyendo pronto besos.  
SasuSaku-NejiTenten.- Hola, la ardilla, jajaja, aki entre nos, se me ocurrio por k un día antes de subirlo estaba viendo "las locuras del emperador", y me saco mucha risa una ardilla medio loca k sale ahí, pero bueno, manias mias. Neji admitiendo su relacion, ejem, pues de hecho no fue por chico lindo, sino para atemorizar al pobre mocoso de la entrada.  
"dormiremos rico" una sonrisa tipo ero senin aparece en mi rostro imaginatelo  
Ramen, lo siento, pero no se me ocurrio otra comida, tengo tiempo k no como comida japonesa.  
Tsubame, nombre inspirado en un personaje de ruronin Kenshin, k por cierto es una mesera.  
Ayumi, claro k conozco a Ayumi Hamasaki, (jeje, gracias a eso le puse el nombre)me encanta como canta, es más, tengo planeado algún día voy a cantar "evolution" en un karaoke jajaja.  
-ehhhh… pues si, te diste cuenta, Neji y Tenten pasan todas las noches juntos excepto cuanto hubo problemas, pero en general esa era la idea. Besotes.  
Luna Elric Hyuuga.- Hanabi ha ganado muchos admiradores gracias a este capitulo me alegra, y se k es una pareja rara, pero una vez lei un fic, no recuerdo el nombre taba medio complicado, en donde ponen a ese par como pareja y definitivamente me ha encantado, me alegra seguir recibiendo flores, besotes. Byeeeeeeeeeee.  
Hikari bravehearth.- K raro k fanfiction este haciendo eso, sabe por k sera, me alegra k te guste el personaje de Hanabi, es un personaje realmente muy simpatico, solo le tienen k sacar jugo en la serie, se me hacia gacho k viajaran desde tan lejos y no la encontran, pobres, hay k dejar k dejen de sufrir por un tiempo. Nos leemos pronto graxxx por todo. Besos.  
Lilith Hastelin.- Hola, k wueno k te gusten todos los capitulos, me alegra y tmb me alegra k te haya gustado la actitud de Hanabi, me encanta ese personaje me parece muy lindo. Graxxx por tus comentarios, nos leemos pronto bye.  
The Shade Ghost.-En la madrugada, que aguante, yop a las doce ya estoy cayendome de sueño, claro las imágenes son geniales, y se ven hermosos juntos, a pesar de k hay muy pokitas de ese par. Mameha viva, se k pude haberla matado (que cruel suena eso), pero al final dije pobre mujer su vida va a ser siempre de tragedia?, nel, vamos a ponerle una vida llena de éxito. Hinata, Hanabi y Shino, son geniales, tenía k sacarlos un poco más, sobre todo a Shino, me encanta ese personaje, sobre todo después de k vi aque capitulo en donde le da un ataque de risa en una misión. Me encanto. Me alegra muchisimo k te haya gustado, ups, debo sentirme entonces honrada de k me dejes estos megareviews y no me regañes, esta genial, parece k finalmente no lo estoy haciendo tan mal. Y si claro k ya vi la cantidad de reviews k tengo me parece increíble, clasi hasta no lo creo, jamás habia tenido tantos comentarios, sobrepasa con muchas creces mis otros fics, (snif, snif) voy a llorar. Y si quería quqe antes de la ceremonia Tentne se diera cuenta de la idiotez que cometio gracias a su arrogancia. Además de pedante bruta. GRaxxx por tu review, nos estamos leyendo, besos.  
Kamy-chan.- 500 reviews, en mi vida pense k este fic iba a tener tanto éxito, ah y sobre quien dijo "no solo ocupamos un cuarto", jeje, pues fue Tenten, imaginate a la "madre" escuchando esa declaración de su hijo, noooo, mejor se lo dejo, a la novia. Ahhh y estas leyendo el 7mo libro, yo ya lo acabe… y… snif, no era lo que esperaba. Por no decir algo peor, k el libro me puso algo iracunda por unos dias, en fin, espero te guste este capitulo, besotes.  
conchito.- Muchas gracias, ojala se te haga con el libro, va a haber un pokitin más de romance, pero solo un pokitin. Gracias por tus comentarios y nos estamos leyendo pronto, abrazos y besos.  
Charlotte-87.- Al pobre Neji ya le hacia falta encontrar a alguien tierna que le quisiera, para eso, me invente a Mameha:D, me alegra k te guste la relación k les pongo a este par, realmente me "inspire" en un capitulo del Shippuden, bueno de hecho, al final de un capitulo, Tenten y Neji estan hablando de la familia, Hyuga y ella se esta burlando y lo único k el le dice es "estas loca". Me encanta esa relación. Tu fic, dejame decirte, que esta buenisimo, ahí me tienes pegada hasta que termine los capitulos, (y mira k me querian sacar de Internet), muy lindo, me encanta la actitud k le has puesto a sasuke, es tan… no se si decir malo, por k no lo es, pero es tan… verdadero, creo k esa es la palabra, espero k tu tmb lo actualices pronto, aki tmb tu tienes una fiel lectora, atenta a tus actualizaciones, besos, Midory  
Alexis Uzumaki.- Sip, la historia de Mameha es algo tragica, lo se, pero mirale el lado positivo ahora es una exitosa empresaria, ;) no le pueden estar pasando cosas malas todo el tiempo vd, mil graxxx por tus comentarios, nos leemos pronto, besotes.  
saku315.- Muchas gracias me alegra k te guste, cuidate tu tmb besos.


	21. Waka

**Waka**

Tenten caminaba hacia la ceremonia con la espalda derecha y los hombros inclinados hacia atrás, estaba incomoda de estar en esa posición, pero realmente no tenía alguna otra elección, todas sus 29 rivales lucirian preciosas y ella claro esta, no podría quedarse atrás, sin importar que al día siguiente no pudiera aguantar el dolor de espalda.

-Muero de nervios –confeso después de unos segundos, finalizando con ello, el silencio que se interponía entre ella y su ojiblanca amiga, se frotó las manos, nerviosa.

Hinata miro de soslayo, sus manos temblorosas, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos vidriosos, se compadecio de verle:

-No tienes de que preocuparte, todo va a salir bien –aseguro a su lado Hinata, mostrandole el camino hacia el salón principal.

Tenten siguió frotandose las manos:

-Dices eso, porque tú, no estas pasando por esto –contesto ella poniendose a la defensiva, gracias al momento de estress extremo al que estaba sometida, Hinata accedió con la cabeza.

-Se que es difícil hacer esto por primera vez, pero acabara antes de que te des cuenta –afirmo Hinata con una sonrisa gentil.

-Eso espero –contesto Tenten sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a la boca del estomago, Hinata se adelanto un par de pasos antes que ella, señalando de forma educada; una enorme puerta, frente a ella:

-Aquí esta

-¿Este es el salón principal?

-No –dijo Hinata negando con la cabeza –esta es una habitación contigua al salón principal –dijo Hinata

-¿Nani?

-Aquí tú y todas las seleccionadas esperarán el momento en que le llamen para entrar al salon

-Entiendo –dijo Tenten poniendose frente a ella, a pesar de estar cerrada oía el barrullo dentro de la habitación miro a Hinata nuevamente, la cual toco su hombro antes de hacer la ultima declaración

-Yo no puedo entrar por aquí

-¿Cómo entonces por…?

-Entrare por la puerta trasera al salon, junto con los demás de la comitiva, buena suerte Tenten

-Hai… hai…

Hinata se abrazo a su amiga, antes de despedirse, pudo sentir sus musculos tensos, no la culpaba en lo más minimo, sabía lo difícil que era estar por primera vez en ceremonia de ese tipo, se puso en puntitas para poder susurrar –ya veras como todo va a salir bien.

-Eso espero –contesto Tenten separandose de su amiga, agradecio sus atenciones, inclinandose levemente para después abrir la puerta corrediza.

El calor de una habitación cerrada y congestionada de gente le dio de lleno en la cara, ahí sus 29 rivales ya estaban presentes, además de varias personas que no había visto nunca en su vida.

Miro a su amiga tras ella, la cual le indicaba con un gesto de su mano, que ingresara a la habitación, la miro vacilante, mientras de forma inconciente entraba a ella, volvió su cara unos segundos después para poder ver a Hinata, pero la puerta detrás de ella, ya estaba cerrada, trago saliva.

_-Bien… mientras más pronto terminemos con esto mejor…-_pensó mientras llena de curiosidad, empezaba a ver a su "competencia", las 29 seleccionadas, todas y cada una de ellas, luciendo sus mejores galas, kimonos de lo más ostentos, cabellos atados en altos chongos, y perfumes costosos, que después de un rato empezarón a revolverle el estomago.

Por un segundos se sintió un poco incomoda, luciendo un kimono hermoso, pero sencillo, un peinado diferente para ella, pero humilde, y un perfume que utilizaba desde hacia varios años, aquel que a Neji le enloquecía, se restrego las manos llena de nerviosismo.

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí: la campesina –Tenten ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de voltear la cara para reconocerle, esa voz, y esa forma de hablar ya le eran demasiado familiares.

-Aori –contesto esta; llena de hastio, mirando a la rubia frente a ella, estaba radiante, luciendo el kimono más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás, verde esmeralda, brillante bajo lo luz, con bordados que hacian la simulación de un bosque, que a su parecer se asemejaba mucho a la hierba y un obi, que parecía estar hecho de oro.

Por su supuesto su cabello estaba demasiado elaborado, pero aún así lucía bellisima, aunque le pesara admitirlo.

-Que curioso kimono¿dime no había algo peor en la ropa de segunda mano?

Tenten suspiro de forma cansina, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa burlona.

-Vaya, creo que es cierto lo que dicen, todas las rubias son estupidas.

Aori le dedico una sonrisa torcida, antes de seguir hablando llena de veneno.

-Me sorprende verte aquí, pensé que el consejo te había quitado de la lista dado tu mancillado historial. –dijo esta de cierta forma sarcastica; que casi le hace perder los estribos a la joven, la cual contrarrestro su comentario malintencionado con otro igual.

-Cuando un genio (como le llamas tú), te ama, el historial es lo que menos importa, y te garantizo que de mancillado no tiene nada.

Aori le miro ceñuda:

-Eres un vulgar…

-No peor de lo que eres tú –contesto Tenten con voz grave

-¡QUE!

Tenten le miró de forma fulminante, desde que se había enterado que la chica se había metido al cuarto de Neji varias noches atrás, sentía el deseo de enfrentarla, aunque solo fuera verbalmente:

-Finges que tienes gran clase, pero no eres más que una simple mujer pobre en cariño, y respeto por ti misma, metiendote en la cama de un hombre que no te ama, y contando intimidades de otros para hacerte de lo que quieres

-¡Como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera!

-No estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto, o ¿acaso vas a negar que fuiste a decirle al Bouke lo pasado entre Neji y yo? –Tenten le miraba llena de desprecio, Aori le miro con los ojos como platos, así que finalmente se habían dado cuenta de que ella había dicho eso sobre Tenten, sonrio.

-Era mi deber como una de las seleccionadas informar de tu deshonrosa situación, y si de paso podía sacarle provecho ¿porque no hacerlo?

-Eres realmente patetica Aori… ni siquiera así de habladora lograste lo que querías

-Seleccionadas por favor –dijo un hombre calmando los animos de las dos chicas, las cuales estaban empezando a ser el centro de atención de las chicas.

Tenten decidio ignorar de momento a Aori, y volteo a ver al hombre que había hablado hacía apenas unos segundos; era un miembro de la familia Hyuga, no cabía duda de ello, gracias a sus ojos platinados y cabellos oscuros, su paterentesco con la familia principal era indiscutible

-Por favor silencio... les informo que en unos minutos habrán de pasar al salón principal, donde se encuentran los invitados y los comensales, les recuerdo que su familiar más cercano deberá de acompañarles hasta el lugar que tomen como suyo.

-¿Qué¿el familiar más cercano?–dijo Tenten llena de asombro, mirando a todos lados, cada una de las 29 jovenes estaba acompañada.

Ella carecía de familiares, había sido hija única, sus abuelos había 2 decadas atrás y sus padres habían pasado a mejor vida en una misión, ella no tenía a nadie que le acompañara, además nadie jamás le había dicho sobre esa regla. El nerviosismo entro en ella con toda su fuerza.

-Pero si nadie me dijo nada sobre…

Aori a su lado se dio cuenta de su situación, comentando sarcásticamente:

-Vaya, tal vez si no te hubieras ido a pasear en aldeas que no te corresponden te habrías enterado de esa nueva norma

Tenten le miró intrigada

-¿Nueva norma?

-Por supuesto, el Bouke la implato de último momento

-Souji –dijo en voz queda Tenten toda neviosa.

-Claro –dijo ella moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente –vas a tener que entrar sola y ser la única vergüenza en la selección, ya que me imagino que una campesina como tu, no tiene a nadie que…

-¡¡¡Ya estoy aquí!!!! –dijo una voz masculina a su lado, Tenten casi se desmayo al oirlo tan cerca, conocía esa voz desde siempre, 10 años bajo su tutela hacían imposible que pasara desapercibida, se volvió y casi estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, sintió que la piel se le erizaba de la emoción

-¡Gai-sensei! –Dijo Tenten con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas; su sensei sonrió de aquella forma tan tipica de el y mirando a la joven con una pose "cool" dijo en voz bien fuerte.

-Perdona por llegar tarde florecita, pero ya sabes la llama

-Hai… hai…

Aori le miro de forma arrogante, era el hombre más ridiculo que hubiera visto jamás, estuvo a punto de soltar un comentario malintencionado, sobre su estrafalario aspecto, hasta que el sensei de la kunoichi, se volvio a ella, y levantando su dedo pulgar en señal de saludo. Aori, se irguio antes de darle la espalda de forma descortes. Gai parpadeo un par de veces antes de voltearse a ver a su alumna con gesto apesumbrado.

-¿Eh?... perdona Tenten creo que no le he caído bien a tu amiga

-No se preocupe por eso Gai-sensei, ella no es mi amiga

-Ya veo –dijo este ofreciendole su brazo para que su alumna lo tomara.

-Por cierto Gai-sensei ¿Cómo es que llego aquí? –dijo esta tomando del brazo a su maestro, el hombre tomo pronto una actitud meditabunda.

-Neji se acaba de enterar de esta norma hace apenas unos minutos, supuso que pudieras tener problemas y yo muy amablemente me he ofrecido para acompañar a su lugar, a la flor más bella de toda Kohona –finalizo este, Tenten le miró por unos segundos, repitiendose mentalmente que debía de darle las gracias a Neji cuando todo eso hubiera terminado, y por supuesto tambien a su sensei:

-Arigato Gai-sensei

-No tienes que agradecer nada, ya sabes Tenten –el hombre empezó a llorar con lagrimas que simulaban cascadas –que yo te quiero como si fueras mi propia hija

-Si, lo se sensei lo se…

El Hyuga encargado de hacer pasar a las seleccionadas, empezó a hablar nuevamente:

-Por favor todas las seleccionadas y sus acompañantes de este lado, formen una fila, entraran de una en una en la habitación y se sentaran al lado de la persona antes que ustedes, en perfecto orden, en total se harán tres filas de 10 personas, así que les ruego tomen su tiempo, para hacerlo.

Tenten miraba al Hyuga con los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de memorizar cada palabra, mientras aprisionaba el brazo de su maestro con tanta fuerza, que al cejudo le parecio que estaba empezando a faltarte la sangre en sus dedos.

La puerta se abrio, y tras unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, la primera de las jóvenes paso, con movimientos altivos, y un hombre mayor a su lado, que Tenten, supuso sería su padre, escucho como tras la puerta, empezaban los murmullos correspondientes cuando hay una gran aglomeración de personas.

Los nervios fueron más grandes que nunca. La segunda le siguió y por ende, una tercera, Tenten empezó a contar a las chicas, antes de que entrarán a la habitación, ella era, la novena y Aori, la septima. Maldijo el hecho de que tuviera que tocarle tan cerca de ella.

Miro disimuladamente a Aori, ellla por supuesto iba acompañada a su lado derecho estaba su hermano, Anji vestido con un kimono color gris oscuro, Tenten le miro llena de repudio considerando que con ese color hacía más semejante su similud con una rata gorda y detestable como lo era el.

_-Ese imbecil de Anji… tambien esta aquí –_pensó aprisionando el brazo de su maestro con mounstrosa fuerza.

-Tenten si sigues apretando mi brazo me vas a cortar la circulación

-Ahhhh gomen Gai-sensei… es que estoy algo nerviosa–dijo esta soltando un poco el brazo de su maestro decidiendo que era mejor dejarlo recargado en vez de apretarlo hasta que las uñas se le estaban empezando a poner moradas.

-No te preocupes preciosa –dijo este con una sonrisa y un reluciente brillo en sus dientes. –es normal que estes nerviosa después de lo que has pasado todo esto debe ser nuevo para ti

-Si, claro

-Más con la maravillosa noticia que acabas de recibir… un hijo… Tenten esa debe ser la emoción más grande del mundo

Tenten rió quedamente

-¿Gai-sensei¿De que esta hablando?

Aori traspaso la puerta, dejando solo una persona delante de Tenten, mientras su maestro le veía de forma fraternal.

-…florecita… no te preocupes, ya de nada… era obvio…

-¿Obvio?... ¿Gai-sensei¿Qué es lo que era obvio?

-La prueba de embarazo… florecita -dijo en voz queda Gai, para que nadie más le escuchara - … la que se te cayó cuando cuando entre a tu habitación

-La prueba de embarazo -balbuceo Tenten mirandole con los ojos como platos

-Hai

- Gai-sensei… es que… usted no entiende…

_-Maldita sea sabía que tenía que detenerlo y explicarle todo, pero se fue tan rápido_-pensó esta mirando con desesperación como Gai negaba con la cabeza de forma terca

-Claro que entiendo… no olvides que yo tambien fui joven, es normal que en estos años… la llama de la juventud este ardiendo en ustedes dos…

Tenten alzó una ceja y mirandole inquisitivamente se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Cuál "_nosotros dos_"?

Gai-sensei sonrió mostrando un brillito reluciente en sus dientes, la chica que iba delante de ellos paso a la habitación contigua

-El tuyo… y el de nuestro querido Neji por supuesto

-¿Ne… Neji? –Tartamudeo -¿le dijo usted algo a Neji?

-Por supuesto… el tiene que saberlo… y no te preocupes estoy seguro que el entiende todo… hace poco he hablado con el

Tenten le miró con los ojos como platos, sintió que el alma se le fue a los pies y la boca se le secaba

-¿Gai-sensei que le dijo a Neji?

-Solo lo que es obvio…

-¿QUE LE DIJO A NEJI?

-Que esperando un hijo de el

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – dijo esta sin importarle que varias de las chicas le miraran como si se tratará de una loca -¿Gai-sensei usted le dijo eso a Neji? –gruño esta moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente, ante la mirada de sorpresa de su maestro

-Pero florecita… no es para que te pongas así, es lo más normal de mundo

-Gai-sensei… es que…

-Señorita ustedes serán los siguientes –dijo una voz a su lado

-Pero… Gai-sensei…

- Señorita ustedes serán los siguientes –dijo el Hyuga a su lado hablando un poco más fuerte para que Tenten le prestara atención

-….etto… gomen…- Tenten se apreto del brazo de su maestro para pasar elegantemente a la habitación, una sonrisa falsa se dibujo en sus labios, por una parte tenía que parecer realmente tranquila, pero por otra estaba segura de que si no fuera por la selección, en ese preciso momento estuviera ahorcando a su maestro.

-Gai-sensei –dijo esta sin apenas mover los labios

-¿Si Tenten?

-¿Por qué demonios le dijo a Neji eso?

-Florecita… no hay de que avergonzarse

-Pero…

-Es algo que tenía que hacer, tarde que temprano se tenía que enterar… así que es mejor ahora que después, para que ambos, disfruten la primavera de la juventud

-…Gai-sensei…no… usted no… entiende…

-Claro que lo entiendo… pero vamos florecita… este es tu momento de gloria… sonrie, disfruta al maximo y olvida cosas inoportunas como esas

_-Claro para el es muy facil decir eso _–pensó con crueldad la joven, admitiendo muy a su pesar que el tenía razón tenía que despreocuparse por eso, (ya más adelante hablaría con Neji), y centrar toda su atención en lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Tenten se aferro del brazo de su maestro, mientras veía la puerta del salón principal abrirse a su paso.

-Entren… -dijo el Hyuga encargado de poner orden, Tenten le miró agradeciendo sus atenciones con un leve movimiento de cabeza, mientras ponía su mejor sonrisa en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a caminar elegantemente a traves del salón, ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora todo su destino quedaría definido con ese momento.

Entro al salón con paso firme y una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios, jamás había entrado a esa habitación y casi hubiera dudado que en esa casa existiera semejante lugar, estaba imponente, supuso que los arreglos y detalles hacían esa visión posible, bajo sus pies, había un tatami color paja, recubierto con tapetes de colores bronce, donde las seleccionadas habían tomado su lugar y los acompañantes de estas se habían retirado.

Miro a su alrededor disimuladamente, había varias lamparas colocadas por todo el salón de forma estrategica, un par de pancartas con el símbolo de la familia Hyuga, adornos que parecían brillar como el oro desde la pared hasta el piso. Mantas con los colores representates de la familia Hyuga, combinando perfectamente con toda la utilería de ese día.

Vio de soslayo a Maito Gai, sonreía como si fuera una estrella de cine, nada raro viniendo de el, se aferró a su brazo mientras veía como el salón no estaba solo como ilusamente creyo, alrededor de este se encontraban todos los invitados, todos estos estaban sentados en cojines de color tinto, teniendo tambien pequeñas mesas estilo oriental, llenas de manjares suculentos a sus pies.

En el centro de la habitación se encontraban 8 de las 30 seleccionadas y al fondo de esta, la comitiva seleccionada por los Hyuga.

Antes de mirar de forma concienzuda a la comitiva decidio aplacar su curiosidad mirando a su alrredor esperando reconocer a algunos invitados; a su izquierdo vio a alguien que le llamo mucho lo atención vestido de negro de pies… hasta las mejillas el maestro del equipo de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura y tambien el eterno rival de Gai-sensei:

Kakashi-sensei; el cual lucía bastante atractivo con aquel elegante traje; aunque considero que se hubiese visto mejor sin la mascara, pero bien sabía que eso no iba a pasar, como tambien lo sabía su acompañante; Anko-san, Tenten casi tuvo que verla dos veces para poder reconocerle, se veía muy guapa; con aquel hermoso kimono rojo y un maquillaje ligero, lucía perfecta para la ocasión y tambien para el ninja copia.

Vio como hablaban entre ellos en voz queda, sonrio de forma inconciente, no entendía que ganaban ese par negando lo que era obvio para todos los demás; novios, amantes, pareja, como quisieran llamarles, eran tan obvia su relación y tan poco secreta que todo el mundo de reían a sus espaldas.

Negó con la cabeza, mientras veía otra mesa a su lado.

Kurenai-sensei, estaba igualmente airosa, como hacía varios años atrás, traía un hermoso kimono blanco con enormes flores de cerezo, sonrió mientras miraba a su acompañante, delgado, moreno, cabellos crespos y hermosos ojos carmín llenos de inocencia, un pequeño niñito miraba todo ese momento, con gesto aburrido, su mirada se enternecio, el hijo de Kurenai y Asuma era un chiquillo adorable, apenas habia cumplido los 5 años, y era un niño encantador, el vivo retrato de su padre, con el color del ojos de la madre.

Del lado derecho pudo encontrar a sus amigos, en la primera mesa, Sakura y Sasuke, a Sakura ya la había visto vestida hacia unos minutos antes, pero sería que el amor, le hacía irradiar más belleza.

Sasuke a su lado tampoco lucía nada mal, como siempre el azul intenso era su color favorito y le resaltaba sus hermosas facciones. Se sonrojo cuando vio como Sakura le decía sin emitir sonido solo moviendo sus labios.

_-Te ves preciosa _

Del lado izquierdo pudo ver a la segunda pareja de amigos, Chouji e Ino, vestidos elegantemente, Chouji con su traje más distinguido, en color rojo con plata e Ino con aquel bonito kimono color malva.

Hablaba discretamente con su compañero de la tercera mesa:

Shikamaru Nara, con su mirada de flojera y un cigarro no encendido en sus labios, vistiendo un elaborado traje aristocratico color verde, hablando como si todo aquello, no le interesara en lo más minimo, al lado de este, se encontraba su novia:

Temari, vestida elegantemente como la princesa de la arena que era, hablando con su hermano mayor en voz queda, Kankuro, el cual solamente; accedia o negaba con la cabeza cada cierto tiempo, Tenten parpadeo un par de veces le parecio más diferente que nunca, sin el maquillaje purpura de su cara, lucía como un hombre normal, incluso se veía atractivo, vio su ropa la cual como siempre, era negra, pero sin aquella capucha, que casi siempre utilizaba.

Su siempre amigo positivo, Rock Lee estaba en una mesa cercana a la de ellos, hablando en voz queda, con Sakura-chan, la cual sonreía amablemente, Tenten le miro extrañado, jamás en su vida creería verlo vestido con otra cosa que no fuera su traje de entrenamientos, pero estaba vez acorde con la situación iba vestido todo elegante, con un traje ceremonial, color verde seco, estaba solo, seguramente esperando la compañía de su más querido maestro.

Kiba por su parte, estaba acompañado de una mujer preciosa, de cabellos plateados, y ojos oscuros estaban sentados una cuantas mesas más alla, puesto que no pudo distinguirlos del todo bien, pero juraría que esa chica era una Anbu, debido a su complexión atletica y su estatura, si hubiese estado más cerca hubiera jurado que casi estaría de la altura de el.

Sonrio mientras, llegaban a su lugar, su inspección de los invitados había acabado, o por lo menos en ese momento.

Fijo sus ojos en cierta cabeza rubia ubicada a dos lugares del suyo, Aori, le miraba distante, con una evidente sonrisa malvada en su rostro, esperando seguramente que se cayera al llegar, sin embargo llego a su lugar, y se sento elegantemente, depositando un beso en la mejilla de su maestro antes de que se fuera, como habían hecho ya, los otros acompañantes de las seleccionadas.

-Arigato Gai-sensei

-Lo vas a hacer bien Tenten

-Eso espero –dijo ella siguiendo con la mirada a su maestro el cual se dirigió a sentarse junto con su querido alumno el cual, al igual que el, estaba solo en la reunion.

Tenten fijo sus ojos, un par de segundos en Aori, la cual a diferencia de ella, se veía totalmente relajada, parecía estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de ceremonias, en cambio para Tenten, esa era la primera ceremonia importante en la cual participaba, agradecio el hecho que estuviera sentado, sino hubiese jurado que se hubiera caido hasta el piso porque sus piernas ya no le sostenían.

Fijo su vista al fondo de la habitación estaba en una de las primeras tres filas así que su vista era perfecta, frente a ellos, estaban los comensales, 13 personas sentadas en la mesa principal.

Estaban distribuidos los presentes de un modo que al centro de la mesa estaban los miembros más importantes del clan Hyuga.

En un extremo de la mesa, pudo ver a un hombre de complexión mediana, moreno, cabello largo y oscuro y ojos blancos como el papel, supuso sería algún miembro del Clan Hyuga gracias a sus bonitas facciones, pero nunca lo había visto, o tal vez nunca se había dado el tiempo de conocer a alguien más que no fuera Neji.

Siguió con su inspección, al lado de este se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la persona que jamás hubiese creído ver ahí: el maestro pervertido de Naruto, en persona; Jiraiya, el domador de sapos, y uno de los 3 sanins, titulo que sospechó; fue lo que le dio el privilegio de estar sentado en la comitiva ese día, junto a la que fuese una de sus mejores amigas en la infancia.

Tsunade-sama, actual Hokage de la aldea, tan altiva y hermosa como siempre, ni se extraño de que estuviese ahí presente, después de todo, era el deber de la Hokage presentarse siempre en ceremonias como esas, ella y tambien claro esta, Shizune, su fiel acompañante.

Sonrió al verlas y hubiese jurado que la 5ta, tambien lo hizó, pero prefirio no hacer alarde de sus contactos y siguió mirando llena de curiosidad, al lado de estas, estaba un comensal; el cual, a pesar de que conocía desde los 12 años, sabía muy poco de su vida, acompañado de una bonita mujer, que jamás había visto.

El Kazekage de la arena, Gaara con su gusto elegante y refinado para el vestir como siempre impecable, estaba presente, no le parecio raro, después de todo el había viajado desde la arena hasta la hoja, solo para la celebración, lo que si le parecia realmente extraño, era que al parecer; el Kazekage no estaba solo, esta vez el venía acompañado de una hermosa chica, de cabellos castaños y mirada penetrante, la que cual era reconocida con el nombre de: Matsuri. Luciendo un hermoso kimono rojo fuego con bordados de unos pajaros en el.

Nunca la había visto antes, así que no se había enterado de la relación que ella y Gaara llevaban desde hacía más de 1 año, por supuesto tambien desconocía el hecho de que la chica, a pesar de las prohibiciones que el Kazekage le había impuesto, fue a la hoja, llegando apenas un día antes que ellos.

Shino Aburame, futuro prometido de Hanabi Hyuga; y esta misma, eran los siguientes, se sonrió de verlos, jamás los había visto juntos, finalmente la pareja más rara de la aldea, estaba frente a ella. Shino lucía un explendido traje color hueso, con algunos ribetes negros, y Hanabi lucía otro color rosa chillón que hacía un contraste notorio con todos los presentes en la mesa.

Sin embargo a nadie parecía molestarle, el color chillon de la joven miembro Hyuga, ni siquiera a los más cercanos a ellos; Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga, la heredera, parecía más que nunca una princesa, vestida con aquel hermoso y sencillo traje que había comprado en aquella tienda, sonreía llena de nerviosismo, mientras su novio Uzumaki hablaba con ella en voz queda, pareciendo que trataba de tranquilizarle.

Tenten le miró detenidamente, nunca había prestado ni un poquito de atención en el chico rubio, lo consideraba medio bruto, (influenciada gracias a los comentarios de Neji); pero en esa ocasión no tenía más remedio que hacerlo, aceptando el hecho de que el joven Shinobi, se veía bastante bien, lucía muy guapo, todo elegante, bien podía pasar como un hombre distinguido de sociedad.

Se alegro tanto de verlos, tenía tanto que agradecerles a ese par, su presencia en ese preciso momento por ejemplo, pero por desgracia su alegría duro muy poco, al ver al siguiente en la mesa, al cual; no tenía nada que agradecerle, absolutamente nada; Souji Hyuga, aquel hombre que casi le arruina la vida a el y a Neji, frunció la nariz mientras lo examinaba, el hombre a pesar de todo lo que había hecho aún conservaba esa sonrisa de anciano amable con el cual lo había conocido, casi tuvo deseos de ahocarlo.

No había necesidad de decir quien era el miembro a su lado, pero aún así lo hizo, el siguiente en la mesa, era el padre de Hinata, Hiashi Hyuga, elemental e importante, en esa mesa, vestido de un color muy parecido a todos los miembros masculinos de la mesa, blanco con negro y algunos adornos en color gris claro, aquel hombre que había sido el que la había aceptado como seleccionada y tambien el que la había defendido cuando había perdido su derecho a pertener a la selección.

Para finalizar su inspección sus ojos chocolate se posaron en el último comensal, el más importante para ella y posiblemente para todas las otras 29 mujeres a su alrededor.

Hyuga Neji, sintió que los manos le temblaban, estaba tan guapo, como nunca, con el cabello sujeto en una cola baja, ropa elegante y a simple vista extremadamente costosa, escucho a varias chicas a su lado suspirar como si se tratara de un principe, no podía culparlas, se veía muy bien, pero tampoco quería que suspiraran por algo que nos le pertenecía a nadie más que a ella.

Le miró embobada y hubiera podido seguir mirando por un rato más de no ser por la obligatoria bienvenida del patriarca Souke, Hiashi se puso en pie elegantemente, logrando un silencio sepulcral en la habitación:

-Les agradezco a todos los presentes, el que asistieran a la ceremonia, 30 señoritas de distintas aldeas, y todos los invitados, este día… es un gran honor tenerlos en nuestra casa…

Un aplauso cortes finalizo sus palabras, el siguió hablando

-Como han de saber, el motivo de esta celebración, es por nuestros dos herederos, Hyuga Hinata y Hyuga Neji. Herederos del Souke y el Bouke respectivamente

Tenten miró a los dos primos, los cuales se habían levantado y habían hecho una reverencia a los presentes. Tenten contuvo su deseo de reirse Hinata estaba toda roja sonriendo timidamente hacia los presentes y Neji estaba haciendo una cara de molestia, que haría correr a cualquiera.

-Me complace anunciar, que nuestra heredera del Souke, hoy habrá de formalizar su compromiso y tambien, el heredero del Bouke habrá de hacer lo mismo. Por esto, las 30 señoritas, estan aquí. Buena suerte a todas. Agradezco nuevamente su presencia, y disfruten su estadia en nuestro humilde hogar –Hyuga Hiashi, se sentó al lado de su sobrino, dando por finalizada, el discurso de bienvenida.

Fue entonces cuando, llego el turno del patriarca del Bouke, para hablar, Souji se puso en pie, aplaudiendo, gentilmente.

-Un excelente discurso Hiashi… muy bueno… –dijo este inclinando su cabeza un poco como señal de respeto, antes de dirigirse hacia los demás –como bien, Hiashi-sama ha dicho, nuestras 30 hermosas invitadas, estan aquí, gracias al heredero Hyuga.

Señalo con su mano a Neji.

-Cada una de ustedes ha sido seleccionada, gracias, a su talento, habilidades, conocimientos, linaje, belleza, o… -Souji detuvo su discurso y Tenten claramente pudo ver como su vista se fijo en ella - algunas más, por mera suerte…-Tenten frunció la nariz, Souji siguió hablando –pero… con suerte o no… todas ustedes habrán de ser examinadas, este día, en 3 simples pruebas (como bien ya sabían), en las cuales, nos habrán de demostrar, si realmente son dignas o no, de pertener a la noble y antigua familia Hyuga.

Varias de las seleccionadas empezaron a hablar en voz queda entre ellas.

-Las pruebas serán sometidas a cada una, de ustedes, obviamente; serán descartadas, aquellas que no las pasen, reglas simples, y obvias, esta regla será sometida a cada una, sin importan quien sean… o a quien las haya elegido. –Souji fijo su vista en Neji, y este estuvo a punto de dedicarle una descortes grosería, antes de que el empezara a hablar nuevamente.

-Les garantizo que no tienen porque ponerse nerviosas, dado que algo tan simple que cualquier dama de sociedad como son casi todas de ustedes pueden hacerlo

Tenten esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ahora, sin más por el momento, me atrevo a citar, la primera prueba, a la que serán sometidas, nuestras encantadoras señoritas… -el hombre no se movio ni un centímetro, un hombre (Hyuga obviamente) de un menor rango, se acerco al patriarca del Souke, dandole un pergamino, con bordes rojos y dorados, el sello de la familia Hyuga marcado en el. Souji abrió el pergamino el cual emitió un ligero "puf" y una pequeña cortina de humo apareciendo entre sus manos. Cosa que no extraño a nadie tomando en cuenta que vivian en una aldea de Shinobis.

Una vez que el humo se disipó, Souji miró a las jóvenes con una sonrisa en los labios, el pergamino extendido en sus manos les hizo entender que ya lo había leído.

-Queridas señoritas… no tenemos más tiempo que perder… me complace informarles, que la primera prueba, será… el… "_Yamato uta… __ó __Waka_"

-¿_Waka_? –dijo Tenten esceptica viendo al hombre, con una mirada de absoluta incredulidad, miró a varias de las chicas ahí presentes se veían igual de desconcertadas que ella, y no era para menos, miro a la mesa principal, inclusive los comensales, parecían sorprendidos con la prueba, realmente era algo estupido, pero si se ponían a analizarlo.

El _Waka_, era una de las tradiciones, más antiguas de Kohona, por no decir, anticuada, no se practicaba desde hacía unos 50 años, supuso que muchos no sabrían siquiera que era, y la prueba irrefutable de ello, era el Uzumaki.

-¿Ettooooooo¿Qué es eso? –escucharon los presentes, la voz y la ingenuidad era incofundibles, el shinobi rubio, hacia nuevamente gala de su ignorancia.

Nadie dijo nada, puesto que la tradición era tan poco usada en esos días, que era imposible que alguien supiera dar una explicación correcta etimologicamente hablando.

_-__Waka…_ –dijo aquel representante del Bouke. –es una tradición antigua y venerada en Konoha, en donde la literatura, la lingüística, y sobre todo la inteligencia, será analizada y calificada.

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces, al parecer no había entendido nada, y por las caras de visible ignorancia de varios de los presentes, supuso que pasaría lo mismo con la mayoría.

-¿Nani? eso no me dice nada

Souji se vió visiblemente exasperado con la respuesta del joven, pero tampoco podía dejar al futuro señor del Souke en la ignorancia, Souji se volvio hacia las seleccionadas hablando en forma prepotente, se dirigió a la rubia de la hierba le miro de forma superior.

-Aori, de la hierba, se que _Yamato uta… _es su especialidad en la hierba ¿me han informado bien?

-Así es –dijo Aori con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, Neji miró a Souji mientras parpadeaba levemente ¿así que la primera prueba había sido hecha para que Aori pasara sin problemas?, miró, ceñudo a su tío, el cual, por la misma expresión de su cara, parecía igualmente sorprendido, enfoco sus ojos plateados en la presencia del anciano del Souke; el cual en ese momento estaba hablando lo más educadamente posible.

-Pudiera ser tan amable de explicar, a los presentes, que es el _Waka_

-Por supuesto… -Aori se levanto elegantemente del tatami con un movimiento suave movio su cabeza como si quisiera retirar un monton de pelo inexistente de su rostro

-"_Waka", o "Yamato uta"_ es un género de poesía; "_Waka"_ literalmente significa: _poema (japonés)_. El cual es utilizado en las altas clases sociales educadas altas mujeres, (en la hierba es un deber y obligación de todas las mujeres aprenderlo) tradicionalmente, el _waka_ carece de cualquier clase de rima, o incluso de versículos. En lugar de ellos el _waka_ tiene la _unidad_ y las _frases_. –dijo en voz alta Aori, llena de arrogancia.

-En pocas palabras –dijo Naruto una vez, que Aori terminara su explicación, ellas tienen que formar un poema sin rima.

-Así es –dijo Souji, con esa misma sonrisa de viejito amable.

Neji miró a Tenten, habían estudiado juntos esos poemas en la academía hacia cerca de 14 años, y tanto el como ella, los habían odiado, miró a Aori lleno de resentimiento, nuevamente estaban pasando por una etapa dificil gracias a ella.

-¡¡¡¡BAHHHHHHHH!!!! Que facil –comento Naruto con una sonrisa infantil

-Claro que no esto no es facil… -dijo Aori, fingiendo un exagerado refinamiento - solo una alta y distiguida mujer de sociedad puede hacerlo, además existen ciertas reglas para formarlos… las frases tienen que ser de 5 y 7 silabas, sin pasarse y…

Naruto frunció la nariz, y sin importarle ser grosero dijo en voz bien alta:

-¿Tu crees? para mi esto... es lo más estupido y aburrido que he oído en mi vida.

Aori le miró finguiendo una sonrisa amable, que pronto transformo en una mueca maltrecha.

Tenten trato de acceder con el Uzumaki, pero en ese momento escuchar a las chicas a su lado, murmurar frases absurdas y sin sentido, era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento, tenía que crear un poema de la nada, que contara con varias 5 y 7 silabas sin pasarse, sintió como si le hubieran hechado un balde de agua helada.

La verdad no había estudiado nada para poder pasar esa prueba. Trago saliva.

-Señoritas, conocen las reglas, del _Waka_… (espero)-dijo entonces Souji ignorando los muy acertados comentarios del chico rubio – dado la sencilles de la prueba, creo que no lo encontrarán incoveniente de que empecemos ahora mismo

-Ninguno -dijeron todas con la sonrisa estupida en sus labios

-Perfecto -dijo Souji cerrando sus ojos como señal de aprovación -comenzarán con el orden que tienen ahora... primero las chicas de la primera fila –Tenten maldijo haber tomado el 9no lugar –luego la segunda, y por ultimo por supuesto, las damas de la tercera.

Tenten escuchó, como todas accedían, visiblemente preparadas, para eso, sin embargo, ella estaba más que nerviosa, no sabía hacer poemas o algo parecido... en ese preciso momento, odio a los Hyuga, por imponer esa prueba estupida, a la Hoja, por continuar con dichas tradiciones y tambien a la Hokage, por no cambiar las reglas absurdas, estupidas, y que en ese preciso momento le hacían sudar, como si estuviera en el desierto, al medio día.

-Maldita sea –dijo esta en voz bajita.

En la mesa, Tsunade-sama, estornudaba ruidosamente.

-Achuuuú

-¿Tsunade-sama ¿Esta bien?

-Hai… Shizune… solo creo que atrape un resfriado

-Maldita… maldita… maldita sea -mascullo desde su lugar Tenten

-Achuuuú, Achuuuú, Achuuuú

-Creo que vas a resfiarte Tsunade

-Callate Jiraiya

**00000**

-_Waka_ –dijo Hinata en voz queda, mirando con algo de lastima a su amiga, la cual en ese preciso momento se veía a todos lados como buscando alguna solución para ello, en ningun momento se les ocurrio estudiar algo así, así que entendio perfectamente su nerviosismo, si ella estuviera en su lugar, seguramente ya se hubiera desmayado

-Pobre Tenten… parece realmente difícil la idiotez esa del "_Waka_" –admitió Naruto

-Parece… pero no lo es –dijo Neji en voz queda, recordandoles a la pareja, que estaba a pocos centímetros de ellos.

-¿Neji-niisan? –llamo Hinata, con voz queda mirando a su primo, el cual, no se molesto en voltear a verla, parecía no tener ojos para otra persona, que no fuera Tenten en ese momento.

-Neeehhh, dices eso, por que tú fuiste considerado toda tu infancia como un genio

Neji le miro friamente

-Solo tienen que hacer un poema, de cualquier situación en el mundo, que tenga, 5 y 7 silabas, cualquier idiota pudiera hacerlo… -sus ojos plateados se posaron un segundo en la chica rubia

-Aori… puede hacerlo –puntualizó Neji, los tres guardaron silencio, por unos segundos, la primera prueba estaba empezando, y la primera de las chicas, una pelirroja de cara redonda y no muchas luces, se ponía en pie en su lugar, empezando a hablar, con voz melosa, y molesta:

_**-**__** La campana sigue sonando… **_

-No lo siento… fallo en silabas –contesto Souji ante la mirada de incredulidad de la joven rubia, la cual después de recitar nuevamente en voz queda y contanto con los dedos de la mano, se dio cuenta de su error.

Para gusto de todos, especialmente de Neji y Tenten, la joven había fallado la primera frase la habíendo declamado una oración con más silabas. Neji le miró con un dejo de hastio.

_-¿Acaso realmente esa mujer era tan estupida¿No acababa de escuchar, que tenía que ser 5 o 7 silabas, ni una más, ni una menos?, suspiro aliviado, por lo menos, ya no tendría que sufrir con semejante, __boba. _

Naruto rió cruelmente.

-Si… cualquier idiota pudiera hacerlo –comento sarcásticamente –como lo acaba de hacer esa chica ¿verdad?

-Esperabas alguna inteligencia deslumbrante

Naruto rió nuevamente

-Definitivamente Tenten lo tiene ganado

Neji miro a Aori, la cual sonreía con coquetería aparentemente serena, esa era la mejor cualidad de Aori, según había oído de palabras del mismo Souji, miró a Tenten, la cual parecia estar al borde de una crisis de nervios, alzó una ceja, miró al Uzumaki antes de contestar:

-Si... lo tiene ganado

00000

Sin embargo la joven kunoichi no compartía su opinión, estaba más que nerviosa, la primera había fallado y ahora seguía la segunda, la cual se puso tan nerviosa, que ni siguiera consiguió terminar la frase siendo descalificada por ello, la joven se hechó a llorar saliendo corriendo de la habitación, gesto que paso ignorado por todos continuando con una tercera que ya empezaba, haciendole entender a Tenten cuan cerca estaba su prueba.

Trato de repasar mentalmente alguna oración contando; bajo la tela del kimono, las silabas, tenía que hacer algo pronto o sería sacada de la selección sin poder hacer nada.

Pudo formar dos frases que concordaban con las reglas del waka, pero no le gustaba nada como sonaba, el poema no era bueno, tenía que aceptarlo, ella jamás había sido buena en otra cosa que no fueran las armas, y menos aún en literatura o poesia, no tenía que decirlo, pero lo aceptaba, ella realmente apestaba.

La tercera, al igual que las primeras 2 falló, haciendo que Tenten casi se desmayara, jugaba con sus dedos debajo de la tela, esperando que algo pasara y detuviera esa maldita prueba:

Un ataque a la aldea, que alguno de los invitados sufriera una crisis de nervios, una explosión… un ovni… lo que fuera, pero como era logico, no paso absolutamente nada, la prueba, cada vez estaba más cerca de ella.

Miró a Aori de reojo, la cual al darse cuenta de ello, solto una risita molesta:

-Ahora empezarán a salir todas las tipas, que estan aquí por mera suerte ya era hora, en esta prueba, se requiere más que seducir a un genio.

Tenten apretó los labios…no entendía esa Aori, lo mucho que le importaba Neji… realmente no lo entendía nada, miró a la mesa comitiva, varios de los ahí presentes hablaban entre ellos, todos excepto tal vez el que más le importaba, Neji…

Ahí estaba el, mirandole, tranquilo, con un semblante sereno en su rostro, Tenten le miró parpadeando un par de veces, realmente el Hyuga, tenía fé en ella, (y si no tenía, al menos lo lograba disimular), este le sonrió gentimente, tanto que ella dudo que la sonrisa fuera dirigida hacía ella, sin embargo el ver sus ojos blaquesinos puesto sobre los suyos, le hizo entender perfectamente para quien era esa sonrisa, correspondió su gesto con otro igual.

Miró a Aori, de reojo, ella ya se ponía de pie, y empezaba a recitar un poema:  
**Izuko yori  
Kitarishi monozo  
Mana kai ni  
Motona kakarite**

_traducción_

_¿De dónde vienen?  
Oscilando ante mis ojos.  
Dejándome desamparado  
Incesantemente noche tras noche._

Termino la ultima frase con voz aterciopelada; llena de elegancia, llevandose un aplauso de varios de los presentes, ya que ella, era la primera que lograba pasar esa prueba, Tenten miró de reojo a Neji, el cual hizó un gesto de molestia demasiado evidente.

Souji seguía aplaudiendo y Naruto le sacaba la lengua con un gesto desdeñoso.

Aori, miro de soslayo a la joven de cabellos castaños, movió la cabeza retirando un pequeño flequillo de sus ojos, mascullo de forma superior, algo que ella interpreto como un:

_-Supera eso_

Tenten entorno sus ojos, apretó sus manos.

Eso era la guerra... así tuviera que acabarse toda la masa encefalica en realizar un poema lo haría... esa Aori, jamás se iba a quedar con el, nunca con su Neji jamás…

Así le costara lo que le costará…

Ella iba a ganar esa estupida selección.

Miró a Neji, una sonrisa de demente surco sus labios...

Aori no se lo iba a quitar...

Ella sería la ganadora y eso era realmente una promesa.

La chica numero 8 se puso en pie, y pudo pasar con un par de traspies en su habla, pero de ahí, en más tenían que aceptar que había pasado la prueba, y entonces llego su turno.

Tenten se levanto, temiendo que las rodillas no la sostuviesen, miró a Neji.

Tenía que aceptarlo... ella Tenten de la hoja... era un asco recitando, escribiendo o componiendo cualquier cosa, (lo aceptaba) de niña nunca había tenido una pizca de talento artistico... alguna vez su maestra le comento que tal vez era que le faltaba quizas la inspiración, encontrar algo que le motivara.

¿Despues de todo la poesía no era eso? -decía su maestra

Poder expresar con palabras algo que sintieras desde el fondo de tu corazón algo que te importara tanto que es capaz de motivar a sentir, hacer o realizar algo que jamás habías hecho.

Nunca lo había entendido... hacia 14 años no había entendido el sentido de la poesía... pero ahora... poso sus ojos en los plateados de Neji... ahora...

Hablo con voz fuerte y clara:

**Aki no yo mo  
na nomi narikeri  
au to ieba  
koto zo tomo naku  
akenuru mono o**

_(traducción)_

_La noche de otoño __  
es solo larga en su nombre-  
No hemos hecho nada más  
que contemplarnos uno al otro  
y ya es el amanecer_

Tenten terminó con elegancia las frases, dando un ligero suspiro, miró a su lado a Aori, la cual le veía con una clara muestra de descotes incredulidad.

Tragó saliva, y entonces miró hacia el frente, donde Neji le veía más que contento, y su futuro "hermano", Naruto, aplaudia alegremente, Tenten fijo su vista en Souji le veía con los ojos bien abiertos:

-Es correcto... -balbuceo el- el waka... fue realizado correctamente en su totalidad

Varios aplausos más acompañaron al Uzumaki, Tsunade-sama, Shizune, Jiraiya, Matsuri, Hanabi, Shino, Hinata...(juraría que tambien Gaara, pero estaba tan emocionada que no podía asegurarlo) por solo decir los que ella solo veía... a lo lejos podía escuchar algunos silbidos y vitoreos.

-¡ESO ES FLORECITA DEMUESTRALES QUIEN ERES!

La kunoichi, casi se deja caer al suelo, de la impresión, miro a Souji el cual hablo no con muchos animos:

-Tenten de la hoja, ha pasado, la primera prueba...

**00000**

Ok ¿que les parecio? Aquí esta la primera prueba, estupida, lo se, pero la verdad, es k no estaba segura k poner, pero luego, un día viendo "_Avatar_" salio un chico, k se mete a una clase de poesía, y según, yo, (aún no estoy muy segura) el personaje esta recitando, _**Waka**_, o poesía japonesa en donde tienen que realizar un poema, con 5 y 7 silabas, (cuentenlas en los dos ejemplos si no me creen) sin rimar, que describa cualquier cosa de la vida cotidiana. Y eso fue lo que me dio la idea de esta prueba. Los poemas como podran ver estan en japones, por que, el _**Waka**_ pierde la esencia traducido (de hecho traducido no concuerdan las reglas gramaticales). Hice una versión de un poema acoplado de una canción, pero no me gusto como salio, y al final quedo esto. El primero es un fragmento de: Yamanoue no Okura. Y el segundo de; Ono no Komachi, una poetisa y cortesana conocida por sus hermosos poemas y su belleza.

-Kirakisho-Hola, no te apures yo tmb soy bien floja pa dejar mi fic, en si ya esta escrito, solo que aún me falta pulirlo, por k esta… ay dios, con faltas terribles de ortografia, del libro kyaaaaaaaa, no me preguntes… cuando yo lo lei me enoje tanto que por alla avente una silla, 30 hojas antes de que se acabe, te explican toda la historia del libro, el ultimo horcrux, ha estado escondido por SIGLOS; y harry lo encuentra en 15 minutos ayyyyy el desenlace, terrible, cambia el carácter de los personajes, por lo menos a mis favoritos Snape y Lupin, matan a una de personajes que dices, ay no manches ese ¿que?, el epilogo… es igual a un fic, lo peor del caso es k he leído fics más buenos. Pero bueno hay gustos para todos, a mi no me gusto y a lo mejor tu lo lees y diras esa loca si esta bueno, pero a mi no me convencio, bueno, creo es todo por ahora, nos estamos leyendo,  
inume-chan.- Muchas gracias, de momento no tengo planeado hacer otro fic de Neji y Tenten subire pronto uno de Kakashi y Anko, veamos si cuando termine hago uno más de ellos, gracias por tus comentarios  
laLii-chan.- Gomen, gomen, el embarazo es una sorpresa hasta el final. No dije quien era la que estaba embarazada graxxxx por tus comentarios.  
Misha.- Jejeje, yep embarazada, gracias por tus comentario, besooooooooos.  
Mond.- 4 días jajaja, que aguante, pero si se exactamente k es eso, me alegra k te haya gustado y siiiiiiii, maldito libro de hp, concuerdo contigo ciento por ciento, esta medio chafon, pero ya ni modo, nada es para siempre, jejej, como siempre me salgo del tema, gracias por tus comentarios, nos leemos pronto  
nairelena.- Me alegra k te haya gustado este capitulo y así k mi fic esta teniendo mucha aceptación ohhhh k emoción, por fas, por fas, por fas, pasame la página donde lo estas publicando siiiiiii porfaaaaaaaas, por faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas, y lo siento la chica embarazada solo se descubrira hasta el final, gomen, nos estamos leyendo muy pronto besotes.  
Akane Hyuuga de Diethel.- Jaja no entendi la primera parte, pero supongo k esta bien, muchas gracias por tus animos, besos.  
Hikari bravehearth.-Si lo se pobre Shika, pero cuando se tiene cuñados como esos, supongo k eso es lo minimo k debe de afrontar. Jeje, gai-sensei es muy extraño, y por ende sus charlas deben ser igual de extrañas :D, si ya me lei el libro de hp, y no te apures en leerlo k no te pierdes de absoltamente nada, a mi gusto, esta muy malo. Gomen, no me maten, pero es verdad esperaba mucho más… en fin, graxxx por tus comentarios.  
Chise Uchiha.-Muchas gracias por las porras, espero k este capitulo te haya dado el ancho de lo que esperabas, mil gracias por tus porras, y nos estamos leyendo besos.  
Isumi Kimiyama.-Hola me alegra k te haya gustado, si, se k todavía hay mucho que mejorar la redacción pero ahí voy, poco a poquito, me alegra haberte dejado picada con la historia, claro y te voy a escribir pasandote mi dirección directa del msn, por k en el k estoy registrada en el casi nunca me meto, gracias por tus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo besos.  
sasuke-gaara-neji.- se lo que es eso de estar pegada a un fic por horas, me ha pasado tantas veces, asi k ahora me honra poder ver k hay gente k hace lo mismo por este humilde fic, muchas gracias por las porras, nos estamos leyendo besotes.  
Grayse.- Lo siento, lamento hacer dejado la intriga abierta, y respecto a tu pregunta, si, la chica de la hierba va a perder, de forma humillante:D, jaja, pero no en esta prueba, todavía va a seguir un rato más, besos.  
Jimena Hyuga**.-**Hola, me alegra recibir por primera vez tu review, y tmb me alegra mucho k te guste la historia, concuerdo contigo a Tenten jamás le han dado protagonismo, has notado que cuando hay flash back en la serie, todos se muestran como eran de niños, excepto, Tenten, es una lastima por k es un personaje muy lindo, ahhh y de la peli, creo k si se cual es… ¿no es donde estan diciendo que Naruto esta muerto?, que la vd, yo no creo, por k si se muere se acaba la serie, en fin, espero te guste tmb este capitulo, besotes.  
Kats Akira.- Me alegra ver k siguen odiando a Aori, es una tipa terrible, jaja, lo siento pero lo de la prueba de embarazo quedara en suspenso unos momentos más, y si, gracias por aclararme por k mi lindisimo Kakashi, estaba contigo… ese pervertido, (no importa aún así me encanta)Graxxxx x tus comentarios.  
Winry-chan.-Muchas gracias, me alegra k te haya gustado el Gai-sensei, besos  
Potters-light.-Yep, no quería poner a Mameha, en un estado deplorable, tiene que ser exitosa, Gai-sensei esta medio loco, y escribirlo fue realmente divertido, a mi tmb me encanta ese capitulo del Shippuden en mi pagina de deviantart, nomas tengo puras imágenes de esas en mis favoritos:D, gracias por tu review, nos estamos leyendo. Byee.  
The Shade Ghost.-Hola Shade, como siempre en la madrugada, chiquilla k te puedo decir de las 3 k mencionaste como embarazadas le atinaste a la que esta de verdad, yep, esta en estas tres: Tenten Temari o Hinata. :D. Siiiii, lo se, los hombres son unos desesperados y más cuando es de arreglarse, los chicos nunca se tardan en su arreglo personal, y menos estos. Respecto a tu dudita, siiiiiiiiiiiii, tuve k leer todo el capitulo otra vez pa darme cuenta del error estas en lo cierto me equivoque terriblemente, graxxx por hacermelo notar pa tener mas cuidado. Neji tapandose la cabeza con una almohada jajaja, no me lo había imaginado, pero si, esl o más logico. Y si, puse a Tenten en una situación más que vergonzosa y de paso a Neji tmb por k no?, k no solo van a querer k se los coma la tierra, sino k se los coma la tierra y de paso tmb a su maestro para no volver a oir sus comentarios. Si, claro, tuve que poner a Mameha, no la iba a dejar aca toda solita en la hierba tenía que estar presente. Nos estamos leyendo graxxxxxxxxx besos.  
dragonwar.- Me alegra k te haya gustado.  
Harlett.-Me alegra k te hayan gustado los capitulos, y tmb la relacion Shino/hanabi, algo rara, pero me gusta ese par, jajaja, lamento haberte confundido, pero estas en lo cierto, en ningun momento dije quien era la embarazada jajaja, besos.  
naoko higurashi.-yep, una chica ta embarazada, y gai-sensei esta loco, espero k te guste este capitulo besos.  
Alexa Hiwatari.-Muchas gracias alexa, me alegra k te guste, besos.  
Saku Fanel-Me alegra k te haya gustado lo de Mameha, la embarazada, lo siento solo hasta el final, lo dire, ahora k lo dices, si es cierto, me acuerdo que eso hacian en la escuela, cuando se cumplia 12 años si no me equivoco, jajaja, si en ese tiempo si k había incoherencias, graxxx por tus comentarios, besotes.  
Tenten-haruno-chan.- Si, de hecho, si es un misterio, ;D k al final lo habre de especificar, en cuanto a Gaara, me ha gustado ese personje, y más ahora en el shippuden, por lo k kiero ponerlo un pokito mas, graxxx por tus comentarios. Cuidate.  
AnAmY.-Hola, si verdad, todo indica k es Tenten, pero realmente puede ser cualquiera, solo la puse a ella, por k, ella es la única k tiene un maestro tan idiatico, como Gai. Graxx por tus comentarios, y si, el 7mo libro es muy malo, malo, malo, malo, he leido fics mejores, en fin, me calmo, ya paso.  
Kalliope Kaitos.-Si, se lo que es eso, eso de tar malito no deja nada bueno, Así que este ultimo te sorprendio, jeje, me alegra k te haya alegrado la noche, tmb espero poder subir pronto la actualización, y mil gracias por tus animos, besoteeeeeeeeeeeeeeees-  
conchito.- Que bueno, jajaja a mi tmb me gusto escribir lo de Gai exacto, Tenten no le alcanzó a explicar, pero ya en este capitulo, tiene tiempo de hablar con el, si Harry potter empezo a decaer hace tiempo, pero tenía esperanza de k con el ultimo se redimiera, pero nop, graxxx por tus comentarios, nos leemos pronto besos.  
ThE PaXxIs sTaR Giselle.-Me alegra saber k no te he desilusionado y tmb k me hayas dejado, un review, en cuanto a tu pregunta, si, es cierto, faltan pocos capitulos para k lo termine. Graxxx por tus comentarios.  
L.I.T.-Yep, no se si darle algún papel fundamental, a la hora de la desición, pero por lo menos va a estar ahí, como apoyo moral, gracias por tus comentarios, besotes. byyeee  
omtatelo.-Gai siempre me gusta para relajar todo los ambientes por muy tensos k sean, Kankuro tmb me agrado, siempre he pensado k el hermano más sobreprotector es Kankuro y no tanto Gaara, cuando seleccionan dices… mmm si mis calculos no me fallan, de este al otro. Gracias por tus comentarios.  
Charlotte-87.- jaja, les gusto lo de embarazo me alegro, trate de poner todas las posibles reacciones de una mujer en las 5 ahí presentes, la esceptica, la nerviosa, la histerica, y la chica determinada :D pero no esta nada dicho, aún no se sabe si Tenten es la embaraza, puede serlo, como cualquiera de las otras 4 chavas, y si, el primero es Sasuke, esa pareja me gusta como para ser los primerizos, y claro k me pase por tu fic, me tenías con la baba caída  
NaRU-GiRl.- Gracias, me alegra k te haya gustado, y la embarazada es… un secreto , se k algunas me mentaran la madre, por eso, pero lo siento, eso es pa el final. Gracias, nos leemos pronto.  
Juh-chan X3.- Muchas gracias, espero k te guste este nuevo capitulo, graxxxxx.  
Janet.- Yo tampoco se como Neji ha aguantado tantos años a Gai, si se ve que le molesta, hasta en la serie se ve, que lo desespera hasta más no poder, gracias por tus cometarios, y para todos aquellos que deseen la humillación de Aori, ya ha llegado su momento.  
Alexis Uzumaki.- jejeje, dios nos libre a todo, de personas como Gai-sensei, sin embargo, yo he trato con personas así, y son chistosas:D, espero k te guste este capitulo, nos leemos pronto,  
Yume Makino-Su ultima noche juntos, yep, quería k fuera especial. El embarazo, la vd, lo has analizado más k yo mucho más, lo k si te puedo decir es k le atinaste a una de mis posibles candidatas lamento haberte dejado en ascuas, pero pronto se va a aclarar. Se k fueron malos amigos por dejar a Shika con sus cuñados, pero yo la vd, haria lo mismo de tonta me quedaba ahí. Me alegra tmb k te haya gustado el Gai k aki les presento Graxxx por tus comentarios, nos leemos pronto. Si, y el libro de Harry potter es realmente decepcionante. Muy malo.  
arcueid27granger.-jejeje, yep embarazada, jeje espero k te guste el siguiente capitulo graxx por tus comentarios.  
HaRuNo-SaMy.-Gai-sensei es chistoso, me alegra k te haya gustado y sip, respecto a tu pregunta, cualquiera de las chicas puede ser ahí la embarazada :D, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, besotes.  
Anemone..-Ahhh, k la compu se descomponga, es uno de las peores cosas k me podrían pasar, y si de hecho el 7mo libro es muy simple, y muy predecible, creeme no te pierdes nada si no lo lees, espero k el capitlo 21, te haya gustado, graxx por todo  
Sayuri.- Gai es medio bruto, pero no tanto, no lo voy a poner a hablar de lo que no debe, me alegra k te haya gustado este capitulo nos leemos pronto.  
KAKAxPAMExNEJI.-jaja, la embarazada puede ser cualquiera, absolutamente cualquiera. ¿Gai el mejor sensei? Jaja, si bueno porque no… es el que más se preocupa por sus alumnos Espero k te guste este capitulo, nos leemos pronto, gracias por los animos.  
Busu.- Me alegra mucho y no, Neji no va a hacer escandolos, por lo menos no ahora, se ahorca, el mismo, y tmb a Tenten de paso, Graxxx por tus comentarios, besotes.  
sakura hidaka.- Muchas gracias :D me alegra muuuucho de veras  
SasuSaku-NejiTenten.-Pobre Shika su vida es un drama tras drama, con esos cuñados k se carga. Pero me alegra k al menos se les haga gracioso, y Gai, a mi encanto escribir esa parte, gracias por tus comentarios.  
Kamy-chan .- Yep, ya queda bien poquito de vacas, por eso hay que aprovechar cada momento, graxx por tus comentarios, espero te guste tmb el siguiente capitulo, besos.  
saku315.- Gracias, espero poder luego aclarar un poco lo del embarazo, y tmb espero k te haya gustado, nos leemos pronto besos.  
SaKuRaFeR.- GRaxxx me alegra k te haya gustado besos.


	22. Ceremonia del té

**Ceremonia del te**

Tenten miró a su alrededor, incredula de que eso estuviera pasando, había superado la primera prueba, apenas podía creerlo, aún podía escuchar resonando en sus oídos las aplausos dedicados solo para ella, una sonrisa llena de orgullo le ilumino el rostro.

_-Pura suerte_ –escuchó que dijo a su lado la joven rubia proveniente de la hierba, una mujer envidiosa y venenosa como aquella, no era raro ese comentario, sin embargo en ese momento estaba tan contenta que cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho no le habría molestado en lo más minimo.

Llevo sus manos a sus labios, tapando su boca semiabierta de incredulidad, miro disimuladamente a su genio, todo gracias a Neji. Su boca semiabierta, se convirtió rapidamente en una curveada sonrisa.

El ojiblanco le miro desde su asiento, suspiro, Tenten había pasado la primera prueba, una prueba, que ambos sabían no estaba preparada, suspiro nuevamente, un impedimento menos, faltan dos.

-Paso –escucho Neji a su lado

-Si lo hizo –contesto este orgulloso –ella lo hizo Hiashi-sama –comento el, mirando a su tío, con una hermosa y sincera sonrisa en el rostro, Hiashi le miro lleno de asombro, nunca lo había tan contento

-Eso lo puedo ver

-¿Ahora que va a seguir?

-La siguiente prueba por supuesto, para ellas…-contesto el lógicamente

-Bien -contesto el sonriente –ella podrá hacerlo

-Es probable… -dijo Hiashi echando una ojeada rápida a la selección algunas chicas seguían recitando Waka, algunas habían pasado y otras cuantas ya habían perdido la oportunidad de ser herederas del Bouke -pero mientras eso pasa… quisiera hablar contigo Neji

Neji le miro de soslayo, con una expresión cruel en el rostro (otra chica había fallado la primera prueba)

-¿No lo estamos haciendo ahora?

-En privado–contesto su tío de forma seca, Neji enarco una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Por favor acompañame –contesto el, con una seriedad que lo inquieto

-¿Y… las pruebas?

-No creo que te interese más ver quien pasa o no –Hiashi miró disimulamente a Tenten –además… será rapido, te garantizo que regresaremos antes de que la segunda prueba empieze

Neji miro a Tenten nuevamente y luego a su tío, accedio con la cabeza levemente;

-Hai –contesto el poniendose en pie, ante las miradas interrogantes de los comensales más cercanos

-¿Otou-sama?... ¿Neji-niisan?-llamo Hinata intrigada, mirando como los dos miembros más importantes de la mesa se retiraban.

-Enseguida regresamos Hinata –dijo su padre con una seriedad sepulcral

-¿Pero la selección?

-No tardaremos –aseguro su padre, con un gesto que le parecio demasiado rudo, Hinata accedio levemente

-Hai... Otou-sama –dijo esta parpadeando un par de veces extrañada. Mirando a sus dos parientes salir detrás de la puerta corrediza.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Naruto lleno de curiosidad -¿Por qué se van?

-No estoy segura, pero Otou-sama estaba muy serio… solo espero no sea nada grave

**00000**

Neji cerró la puerta corrediza detrás de ellos una vez que estuvieron en la habitación contigua del enorme salón, escucho algunos murmullos a traves de esta. Supuso que varios de los invitados se estarían preguntando porque se habían retirado, el mismo se hacía esa pregunta en ese momento.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Neji mirando interrogante a Hiashi, este aún seguía mirando a su sobrino como si hubiese cometido alguna falta

-Neji…

-¿Si?

-Quisiera saber

-¿Si?

-¿Desde cuando estas en contacto con Mameha de la hierba? –dijo este totalmente serio

-¡¿Qué?! –Neji se vio notariamente sorprendido, miro a su tío, el cual a su parecer esperaba esa reacción de el, puesto que volvio a preguntar, en voz alta y fuerte:

-¿Desde cuando estas en contacto con Mameha de la hierba?

-No entiendo –dijo Neji negando con la cabeza, mientras veía a su tio aspirar una gran bocanada de aire antes de empezar a hablar.

-Neji se perfectamente que has hablado con Mameha-san y me interesa saber desde cuando lo haces

El joven vio a su tío, estaba totalmente serio, pero lucía realmente tranquilo, cosa rara tomando en cuenta la seriedad del asunto que estaban por discutir, enfrento sus ojos plateados contra los plateados ojos expertos del patriarca de la familia.

No podía mentirle, lo sabía

Solamente tenía una opción:

Decir la verdad.

-Desde hace menos de 2 días

-¿Desde cuando sabes de ella?

-Desde que le preste el kimono a Tenten

Hiashi hizo una mueca maltrecha en sus labios, parecía que estaba esperando esa respuesta, pero en ese preciso momento quería toda la verdad.

-¿A Tenten-san?

-Si cuando Souji-sama hablo con ella, le dijo todo del kimono y sobre quien fue su verdadera dueña

Hiashi arrugó la nariz antes de hablar como si estuviera en un interrogatorio

-¿Fuiste a la hierba a verla?

-Si

-¿Sabes respecto a ella?

-Por supuesto

-¿Sabes lo que paso entre tu... padre y ella? –dijo este con una seriedad que le perturbo, Neji hizo un gesto curioso en sus labios, antes de sonreirle de forma nada grata.

-Si se refiere a que si se, que eran amantes si lo se

Hiashi guardo silencio, a pesar de que todo aquello era verdad escucharlo venir de las palabras del hijo de su hermano era demasiado; por unos segundos dubito en seguir preguntando nada, dejando el espacio de silencio el cual su sobrino utilizo.

-Mameha-san me explico todo…

-Ya veo

-Además se que vino al funeral de mi padre, me dijo que ella había sido la mujer que hablo conmigo cuando tenía 4 años (aún la recuerdo) y tambien se que usted negó que ella me volviera a ver

-Neji –Hiashi empalidecio notoriamente con esa respuesta, no era de extrañarse, el conocía a Neji desde que había nacido, sabía como era, ya estaba preparandose mentalmente para algún tipo de reclamo, no lo culpaba si lo hacia, había separado a Mameha de el, por 19 años, claro que tenía el todo el derecho de reclamarle, pero curiosamente no lo hizo, es más parecía levemente agradecido

-A pesar de todo –dijo Neji con los ojos bien puestos en el - ni ella ni yo, le guardamos ningun rencor por ello… sabemos que solo estaba tratando de hacer lo que considero mejor en su momento –dijo este recordando las palabras de la kunoichi

Hiashi miro a su sobrino el cual le veía serenamente, no podía vislumbrar ningun tipo de rencor en sus ojos, mientras los de su tío notaban asombro entremezclado con serenidad, Neji pudo ver como Hiashi se inclinaba un poco, casi esperaba que el se arrodillara como aquella vez cuando le dijo la verdad sobre su padre, sin embargo el no lo hizo, su única reacción fue la de reir quedamente y seguir hablando:

-Lo se –dijo Hiashi

-¿Lo sabe? –pregunto Neji

-Si… y dejame decirte… que me alegro oirlo tambien de ti

Neji inclino su cabeza ligeramente:

-¿Tambien… de…

-Neji… hay alguien que quiero que veas

-¿Quien?

La puerta corrediza misma que Neji había cerrado apenas unos minutos, se abrio lentamente, la vista de los dos Hyugas se poso en ella, mientras entraba por ella, un hombre alto de cabellos negros y ojos blanquecinos, integrante de la familia Hyuga de eso no había duda, ese hombre, era aquel que habia estado en la mesa comitiva desde el inicio.

Neji parpadeo un par de veces extrañado, mirando a la persona enfrente de el, no lo conocía, supuso sería algun miembro del Souke, miro a su tío intrigado, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar algo, el hombre empezo a hablar pausadamente:

-Volvemos a vernos Neji

-¿Nos conocemos? –pregunto este curioso alzando una ceja

-Por supuesto –dijo el hombre en voz suave y gentil.

El joven heredero miró a su tío, el cual en ese preciso momento estaba terminando un "_jutsu_" con un sello realizado con sus manos.

Neji miro nuevamente al Hyuga que le hablaba con familiaridad, pero en lugar de el, ahora estaba una hermosa mujer de edad madura, cabellos chocolate, ojos azules e intensos, sonriendole gentilmente entre una cortina de humo, la reconocío enseguida.

-¿Mameha-san?

-Hola Neji-kun –contesto ella con aquel tono gentil y dulce con el que hablaba para el.

-Mameha ¿Cómo? –Miro a su tío y a la mujer un par de veces extrañado -¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

-Bien… no podía quedarme en la hierba con los brazos cruzados sin saber nada de ti cuando estas a punto de ser comprometido –contesto esta soltando una risita debil, Neji miro a Hiashi.

-Pero…

-Despues de todo, si alcanze a llegar… por un momento temí que no –dijo esta hablando para si misma, el joven pajaro enjaulado estaba atónito

-Pero… ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Realmente no te lo imaginas Neji? –hablo ahora su tío en voz suave

-¿Usted?

-… Mameha ha llegado poco antes de la ceremonia… -procedio a explicar Hiashi -y ha hecho bien en hablar directamente conmigo…

-Así es –aseguro Mameha benévola –Hiashi ha sido muy amable, como siempre

-Aún así… no termino de entender –dijo Neji tercamente

-Neji –dijo Mameha en ese tono maternal con el que le hablaba –Hiashi, me ha permitido entrar en la ceremonia

-Eso puedo ver… ¿pero disfrazada como un miembro de los Hyuga? - Neji miro a su tío incredulo

-Si… el ha hecho todo esto… porque sabe cuando ame a tu padre… y ha hecho esto por mi… y por ti… Hiashi es un gran hombre

-Eso no explica el porque estas disfrazada¿porque no luces como tú?

-Porque no todos los miembros del Clan Hyuga son como Hiashi… -le sonrio afablemente al patriarca -ahí tienes a ese Souji por ejemplo -dijo esta moviendo la cabeza hacia la puerta sabiendo bien que estaba detrás de ella - si el se llegara a enterar que Mameha; la amante de Hizahi Hyuga esta en la ceremonia seguramente armaría un gran escandalo

-¿Por eso han utilizando a…?

-Hajime Hyuga, encargado de los pergaminos; tuvimos suerte de que se enfermara este día –dijo su tío rápidamente al parecer no tenía mucho interes en dar mayor información sobre el paradero del verdadero Hajime Hyuga.

Neji le miro incredulo; dudaba mucho que aquel pobre hombre de nombre Hajime estuviera realmente enfermo, pero decidió no hacer ningun comentario acerca de eso.

Mameha se acerco a aquel que fuese una vez como su hijo y mirandole serenamente tomo uno de sus mechones de pelo colocandolo detrás de su oreja.

-Hoy te ves realmente muy guapo Neji-kun

-Arigato –contesto el avergonzado, de ver a su tío que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, aparentemente muy sorprendido de su reacción

-Te has sujetado el pelo –dijo ella, pasando sus brazos detrás de sus hombros acomodando el broche dorado que le servia para sujetar su cabello, tomo su blanco mentón con dulzura. –así te pareces mucho más a tu padre… Neji-kun

-¿Realmente lo cree?

-Claro… el siempre tenía el cabello sujeto… así –contesto esta acomodando su cabello de tal forma que la visión de Neji con Hizashi fue más parecido que nunca. Neji pudo ver como los ojos de la mujer se humedecían.

-Te ves realmente… guapo

-Tenemos que salir, la siguiente prueba esta por empezar –dijo Neji levemente incomodo, Mameha movio su cabeza levemente

-Si, si… claro

La mujer trato de acomodar su cabello, con sus manos, para tratar de dejarlo del mismo modo en el que Neji lo traía hacía solo unos segundos. Sin embargo se detuvo sintiendo los suaves dedos del Hyuga sobre los suyos.

-No… no –dijo Neji en voz baja

-¿Qué? –pregunto Mameha extrañada

-Por favor… dejalo como esta

-…claro –accedio ella moviendo su cabeza levemente.

-Mameha tenemos que salir ya –llamo Hiashi con voz imperiosa

-Si… voy –dijo esta caminando al lado de Hiashi donde este ya estaba empezando varios tipos de sellos, para poder utilizar otra vez el jutsu que le permitiría estar comodamente en la ceremonia. Se escucho un "puf" y nuevamente; Hajime Hyuga estaba frente a ellos.

-No es justo que hagas eso –dijo Neji una vez, que la nube de humo se disperso, Hajime Hyuga o Mameha, (según se viera) sonrió y contesto

-Lo se…

-Algún día eso cambiara

-Lo se… tu te encargaras de hacerlo… pero no hoy… este es tu día -le beso en la mejilla izquierda –no dejes que eso te incomode más

-Hai…

-Tenten lo ha hecho estupendamente –dijo en voz queda Mameha teniendo el total cuidado de que el tío de este no le escuchara, Neji se encongio en hombros y como no queriendole dar importancia contesto:

-Ha hecho lo mejor que ha podido

Mameha le miro de soslayo y antes de pasar a la habitación transformado como Hajime Hyuga dijo en voz debil:

-Y lo ha hecho todo por ti

**00000**

Tenten veía todo realmente tranquila, la siguiente prueba, había sido anunciada unos segundos antes de que Neji entrara a la habitación nuevamente:

_-Ceremonia del té-_

Algo para lo que ella ya estaba preparada, en aquel ritual había sido instruida por Hinata, nadie mejor que ella para hacerlo y por primera vez, en todo ese día se sintio tranquila. Esa prueba podía pasarla con los ojos vendados.

Casi lamentaba que no empezara ya… pero antes de que iniciara, tenían que realizar algunos preparativos, empezando por los sirvientes que se acercaban a las seleccionadas proporcionandoles "_oshiboris_" o paños humedos, lo cuales servian para limpiar sus manos antes de empezar con la ceremonia.

-Su _Oshibori_ Tenten-san –contesto una joven sirvienta, Tenten calculo que no tendría más de 20 años, sonrio amablemente cuando la chica le tendio una bandeja con un paño blanco y humedo en ella

-Muchas gracias –contesto Tenten, tomandolo y limpiando sus manos perfectamente, viendo como varios otros sirvientes se acercaban con el material necesario para realizar la ceremonia del te.

-¿Ya tan pronto va a empezar? –dijo Tenten sorprendida viendo como colocaban una mesita baja frente a ella

-Souji-sama quiere que todas las pruebas se realicen lo más rápido posible

-…si me imagino… a veces es muy idiota… -mascullo Tenten sin recapacitar, una vez dichas esas palabras se llevo la mano a la boca con las mejillas encendidas -etto….yo… -trato de disculparse, sin embargo la sirvienta contaba con la misma opinión

-Puede ser a veces una molestia ¿verdad? –contesto la sirvienta con una sonrisa alegra, parecía que tanto a ella, como a Tenten no le agradaba del todo el anciano

-No tienes ni idea

**00000**

-¿Qué me perdi? –dijo Neji con un tono curioso, una vez que llego a su lugar.

-Nada realmente importante otras 11 chicas no pasaron la prueba

-Perfecto… solamente quedan 12 –contesto Neji moderadamente alegre

-Y tambien ya fue anunciada la siguiente prueba que es…-trato de decir Hinata sin embargo Neji se le adelanto

-La ceremonia del té –dijo Neji mirandole como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo

-¡¡¡¡Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!-dijo Naruto señalandole con un dedo acusante -de veras si eres muy listo –dijo este como si lo hubiese dudado toda la vida

-¿Cómo es que lo supiste? -Neji le miro de soslayo

-Los sirvientes les estan trayendo té y tazas… que más pueden hacer con eso ¿Naruto?

El rubio sonrio inocentemente

-Bueno… no se… tal vez…

-¡¡¡Hey ustedes 3 les estoy hablando desde hace un rato!!!

-¿Hanabi-chan?-pregunto Hinata volviendo su cara hacia su pequeña hermana y el novio de esta

-Tomen esto –dijo la menor de los Hyuga lanzadoles sin previo aviso, unos cuantos oshiboris a su primo, a su hermana y al shinobi rubio, los cuales los cogieron en el aire

-Hanabi-chan… no es correcto lanzarles cosas a las personas y menos en una mesa… es una total descortesía –dijo Hinata con tono serio

-Si… si… una gran descortesía… lo se nee-chan…-contesto ella con tono burlon

-Hanabi… esa no es forma de hablar –dijo ahora Neji en un tono igual de seco que el de su prima, pero mucho más amenazador.

-Gomen… -contesto esta con un tono de voz que no parecía para nada una disculpa, saco la lengua y les sonrió de forma picara entrecerrando un ojo - pero era para que reaccionaran…les hable 3 veces y no hicieron caso

-Existen otras formas para hacer llamar la atención de las personas –dijo Neji mirando a su prima menor

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai Nejiiiii-niiiiiiii-saaaaaaaaaaaan –contesto ella, Neji malformo una mueca con sus labios y procedio a utilizar los paños que antes Hanabi les había lanzado

-Por cierto y ¿qué es esto? –dijo Naruto tomando el pañuelo blanco entre el dedo indice y pulgar

-Son "oshiboris" –dijo Neji tomandolos y utilizandolos para su única función

-¿Para que?

-Para limpiarte las… deja eso…–dijo Neji en voz bajita una vez que Naruto utilizaba el delicado pedazo de tela para limpiarse el sudor de la frente, disimuladamente le quito el pañuelo y le indico que como era que se utilizaba, el Uzumaki rio bobamente – se utilizan para limpiarse las manos

-Nehhhh ya lo sabía

-Si claro

-Hanabi-chan –dijo Hinata una vez que termino de limpiar sus manos

-¿Si?

-¿Para que es todo esto?

-Para tomar el té por supuesto –dijo ella sencillamente

-¿El té?

-Hai… ¿Qué papá no se los dijo? –pregunto esta curiosa

-Es obvio que no lo hizo –replico Neji molesto, Hanabi le miro como si se estuviera enfrentando a un niño pequeño.

-Todos los comensales tomaran el té con alguna de las chicas de la selección –señalo esta con un movimiento languido de su cabeza -como solamente quedaron 12, alguno debera de quedarse en la mesa de los comensales, que me imagino será papa, dado su: -puso los brazos en altos e hizo unas señas que significaban "entrecomillas"-altisimo rango

-¿En serio? –dijo Hinata sorprendida, puesto que ni ella sabía de esa nueva regla que había sido impuesta

-Sip –contesto ella –y según papá cada uno de los comensales podrá dar su punto de vista a cada una de las seleccionadas…

-¿De verdad?

-Eso dijo el, pero bueno me imagino que los que decidirian quien pasa o no, serán papa y ese Souji, pero si damos algun punto malo o bueno de las "futuras esposas de Neji" lo habrán de tomar en cuenta ¿no creen?

-Por supuesto

-Si

-Momento no entiendo… no entiendo nada…-gruño el rubio - ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

-Significa que...

-Podremos ayudar a Tenten dando un buen punto a favor de ella Naruto-kun -completo Hinata la frase de su hermana

-Despues de todo, casi todos los de la comitiva quieren que gane Tenten -dijo lógica Hanabi.

-Es casi seguro que a alguno de nosotros le toque ella -finalizo

-Ahhhhhh, tienen razón... tienen toda la razón

-Y eso significa que Tenten esta más cerca de ser esposa de Neji –contesto Hinata acertadamente mientras Souji el presentador de la ceremonia empezó a hablar:

-Como han de suponer la ceremonia del té-empezó a hablar Souji en voz clara -es una tradición, respetable y antigua en Konoha, toda dama de sociedad debe poder representar, servir y utilizarla... por eso, para realización de esta prueba, los comensales entraremos tambien –dijo el, mientras 12 de los integrantes de la mesa de los comensales, se ponían en pie para dirigirse hasta el lugar adecuado donde estaban las chicas seleccionadas.

-Cada una de nuestras adorables invitadas –siguió hablando Souji -habrán de servir y atender a uno de nuestros distinguidos miembros de las mesa principal, cada miembro habrá de hablar y recibir el trato de nuestras dignas seleccionadas, y cada uno, por consiguiente, podrá ofrecernos su punto de vista de cada una de ustedes –dijo este dirigiendose hacia las 12 chicas restantes –lo cual nos servirá para analizar y determinar quien pasa o no, a la siguiente etapa…

Tenten no pudo evitar poner una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, miro a Neji, caminaba hacia ella, lleno de complicidad, si ese era el caso, ellos dos pudieran quedar, juntos y pasar esa prueba fácilmente.

-Sin más por el momento… no me queda más que decir… por favor comensales tomen su lugar, la selección habrá de empezar lo más pronto posible.

Neji camino discretamente hacia el lugar de Tenten, tratando de no parecer demasiado satisfecho, quedando frente a ella, en breve, mirandose por unos segundos.

-Estas hermosa –admitió Neji, después de todo no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella en todo el día, no le importo en lo más minimo que Aori (sentada a menos de 2 metros) le veía y oía, llena de furia

-Arigato –contesto ella, bajando un poco la mirada avergonzada, su fleco cubrio sus ojos chocolate por unos segundos –tu tambien luces muy bien, a pesar de que cambiaste tu peinado… te ves raro

-¿Tu crees? –dijo Neji alzando las cejas como si estuviera mirando su cabello.

-Si… si lo creo –contesto esta con una risita

-No te rias de esa manera

-Gomen…-respondio ella sarcastica -¿acaso te ha molestado que critique tu nuevo "look"?

-No… porque esa risita estupida se asemeja a la de Aori –dijo este encogiendose en hombros.

Neji inclino un poco su cuerpo, para sentarse frente a ella, sin embargo antes de que eso pasara, sintió claramente como alguien tenteo su hombro, Neji giró un poco su cuello, para poder verlo, se mordió la lengua para no soltarle alguna palabra demasiado inapropiada.

-¿Souji? –dijo este en voz queda.

-Hyuga Neji –hablo el anciano con voz amable –lamento decirle… esto no será posible

-¿Qué?

-Yo seré quien, tomará el lugar con la señorita Tenten –Tanto el como Tenten se miraron un par de veces sorprendidos

-¡No! –dijo Neji en voz queda, pero lo suficientemente potentente como para dejarse oir

-Neji-san esto no esta a discusión

-No puede hacer esto –dijo este alzando un poco más la voz

-Lo siento, pero si puedo –dijo Souji sin perder la compostura - dado que (le parezca o no) mí jerarquia es aún mayor que la suya

Neji apreto los dientes.

-Voy a estar con Tenten le parezca o no

-Neji-san…-Varios de los presentes, ya empezaban a verlos, por más que Neji tratara de hablar en voz queda, pronto fueron el centro de atención.

-Neji –Tenten toco su hombro, -voy a estar bien

-No lo vas a estar –dijo Neji, como siempre terriblemente terco.

-Neji

-No será justo contigo lo sabes –dijo el rotundamente

-….Te estas adelantando a los hechos…

-Solo un idiota creería que Souji será justo contigo –dijo Neji fulminando con la mirada a el anciando el cual movia la cabeza un poco

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –dijo entonces la voz de Hiashi cerca de ellos, esperando que su presencia calmara un poco los animos de la discusión

-Hiashi –dijo Souji - ¿podría por favor hablar con Neji-san?

-¿Neji? –Hablo su tío mirando a su joven sobrino -¿Qué pasa?

-Souji quiere tomar este lugar

-¿El de Tenten-san?

-Hai… el no entiende que mi lugar será aquí con Tenten –Neji miró a su tío, estuvo seguro que se vio molesto por unos segundos, pero luego suspiro, y le miro como si se estuviera armando de una eterna paciencia.

-Lo siento… pero Souji-sama esta en lo correcto… tu no puedes estar en el lugar de Tenten-san

-¿Por qué?

-Neji- hablo en voz baja Hiashi, para que solo el lo escuchara -todos sabemos la estrecha relación que tienen ustedes dos

-Si… lo se –dijo este notandose levemente incomodo por el comentario

-Tambien sabemos que tú la aceptaras,

-Por supuesto

-Sin importar su rendimiento en esta prueba

-¿Rendimiento?... –bufó Neji mirandolo incredulo -¿Qué clase de rendimiento¡Solo tiene que servir te!

-Tiene que atender al comensal, Neji…

-Es… servir… té

-Neji… -dijo su tío ignorando su comportamiento infantil - Hinata nos ha expuesto maravillosas razones del porque ella debe ser tu esposa… por favor dejanos comprobarlo por nosotros mismos.

Neji le miro como si no entendiera bien sus palabras, el servir té no le parecia nada del otro mundo, miro nuevamente a Tenten la cual movia la cabeza afirmativamente indicado que debía de aceptarlo

-…hai –contesto este con un tonito de niño malcriado

-Ahora… pasa a tu lugar Neji… Souji-sama tomara este

-…Hai

Neji se hizó a un lado para que Souji tomara el lugar frente a Tenten, la cual le sonrió amablemente, antes de que el se retirara, Neji trato de decirle algo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Souji se puso enfrente de ellos, tapando su visión, haciendo que eso fuera imposible.

La joven se lamento, mientras seguía con la vista al heredero, el cual empezó a hablar en voz queda con Hiashi, lamento no estar con el, pero en ese momento no podía preocuparse más por ello, sus ojos chocolate se posaron en Souji, tenía que hacerlo perfecto y recordar cada cosa que le había indicado Hinata en su entrenamiento:

-Ohayo gozaimasu Souji-sama… mi nombre es Tenten… y seré la encargada de servirle el té este día –saludo ella cortesmente recordando, como esas palabras, eran utilizadas para saludar a alguien de un rango superior, se inclino por unos breves segundos, sin sonreir

-Buenas tardes Tenten-san –dijo este con una sonrisa afable –es un placer volver a encontrarla

Contesto el mirandole de forma superior, la kunoichi se mordio débilmente su labio, ambos sabían que eso no era cierto, pero en ese preciso momento no podía discutirlo.

-Igualmente –mintió mientras recitaba mentalmente las palabras del Kazekage:

_-Habla, solo cuando te lo pidan… _

-Casi me costo trabajo reconocerla Tenten-san… ¿ha cambiado su peinado? –dijo este una vez que la joven tomo una pequeña taza para mezclar el polvo del te.

-Si... lo hice

-Luce encantadora

-Muchas gracias –dijo esta preparando el te…miro por unos segundos a los demás comensales, ya estaban tomando el lugar designado, miro a Souji nuevamente antes de sonreirle gélidamente después de todo, aquella prueba iba a ser más difícil de lo que hubiese creído,

**00000**

-Ohayo gozaimasu Hinata-sama… me llamo Tokio O'kawa, seré la encargada de servirle el té este día

-Arigato… Tokio-sama… es un placer conocerla, me siento honrada de recibir su compañía -contesto ella inclinando su cuerpo con una ligera reverencia.

-El placer es todo mío Hinata-sama –Hinata movio la cabeza afirmativamente, había asistido a ceremonías del té desde que tenía uso de razón conocía los protocolos, como contestar y tambien los procedimientos que seguir, solo esperaba que los demás supieran lo mismo, (la mayoría supuso no sabía)… especialmente:

**00000**

-Ohayo gozaimasu Naruto-sama… mi nombre es… Omazu Tsukayama y seré la…

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –interrumpio este parpadeando un par de veces mirando a la chica sorprendido, la joven le miro extrañada pero contesto a su pregunta, sin más:

-etto… Naruto-sama

-Naruto-sama… -repitio para si el, la veo parpadeando un par de veces -¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! –grito este de repente, haciendo que la chica casi se derrame el té de la impresión - ¡me gusta como suena!… ¡¡¡NARUTO-SAMA!!!!... CUANDO SEA HOKAGE TODOS TENDRÁN QUE LLAMARME ASÍ –solto una carcajada

-¿Qué diablos esta haciendo ese idiota? –dijo Sasuke desde su mesa

-No lo se sinceramente no lo se–dijo Sakura mirando como Naruto alzaba las manos en señal de victoria

**00000**

-Ohayoooooo linduraaaaaaaaaaaa

-…ejemm… Ohayo gozaimasu… Jiraiya-sama… mi nombre es OkoónYatsume y seré la encargada de servirle el té este día

-Jun Yatsume…hermoso… nombre

-Arigato… -contesto esta sonrojandose notoriamente

-Sabes… -dijo este rascando su mentón como si fuera un hombre antiguo y sabio -yo conozco a ese Hyuga con quien te quieres casar… -dijo este mirando nada con un sonrojo evidente en sus mejillas y una sonrisa de depravado – Neji… no es tan buen partido, todavía un chiquillo flacucho… ¿no interesaría salir con alguien más interesante, más inteligente… mil veces más atractivo… el Sanin más fuerte de toda Konoha?

-….

**00000**

-Ohayo gozaimasu Kazekage-sama

-….

-Ohayo gozaimasu –volvio a decir la joven, al no recibir respuesta de el kezekage pelirrojo el cual veía todo con un gesto indiferente en su rostro

-….

-OHAYO GOZAIMASU-dijo esta casi gritando, mientras el joven pelirrojo contesto con parsimonia.

-Te escuche la primera vez

-…

**00000**

-Ohayo gozaimasu… ejemm… ¿Cómo es que te llamas?

-Ahhh… etto… -–dijo esta con una sonrisa gentil en sus labios - soy… Matsuri, shinobi de la Arena, un placer… cono…

-¿Una kunoichi? –le interrumpio la joven mirandole despectivamente

-Hai…

-Yo pensé que solo los más influyentes de la aldea estarían aquí… ¿como es entraste aquí? –Matsuri sintio como si una enorme piedra le cayera encima, aparecio un tic en su ojo y antes de decir contestarle alguna grosería hizo un seño con su mano.

-Es muy simple… mira… ves a ese de allá –señalo a Gaara, con el dedo indice.

-¿El Kazekage?... claro… -dijo esta mirando coqueta al pelirrojo. - imposible no verlo

-Soy su novia

**00000**

-Ohayo gozaimasu… Shino-sama, me llamo Megumi Sanjuo

-Ohayo…

-Y seré la la encargada de servirle el… ¡¿esos son bichos?!

-No son "bichos" -contesto Shino en voz pausada y suave -son escarabajos de caparazón verde

-Son bichos y son asquerosos -dijo la joven mirando como un par de insectos pasaban entre sus brazos, hasta perderse debajo de la tela del kimono.

-Es el insecto típico de la aldea de Hoja –dijo este mirando el insecto pasar entre sus dedos, viendolo como si fuera la joya más preciada del mundo.

-Hugggh

**00000**

-Ohayo gozaimasu Hanabi-sama… me llamo MisaoYuki y seré la encargada…

-Bla, bla, bla, se me estas presentaciones de memoria… cortalas por favor

-Hai Hanabi-sama -dijo la joven inclinandose un poco como reverencia, tomando el té y empezando a batirlo con un movimiento suave, Hanabi dejo que el silencio se colara entre ellas dos, hasta que despues de unos segundos cansada de todo aquello quizo hacer un poco más de "charla amistosa".

-Así que tú quieres casarte con Neji –dijo Hanabi mirandole curiosa

-Si así es… Hanabi-sama

-Pues… yo que tú me lo pensaría dos veces…-dijo esta mirando su cabello azabache.

-¿Cómo?

-Si… mira aquí entre nos… -bajo la voz un poquito -Neji, será lo inteligente que tu quieras... pero tiene un genio de los mil demonios… la ultima vez que se enojo con alguien casi lo manda al hospital

**00000**

-Ohayo gozaimasu Tsunade-sama… me llamo Kaoru Inui y seré la encargada de servir el té este día

-Te… -dijo esta con una mirada de aburrición en todo aquello -puf…

-¿Pasa algo? -dijo la joven visiblemente preocupada de no tener contenta a la Hokage de la aldea

-Odio el té -dijo esta sinceramente, miro a la chica como si fuera culpable de todo aquello -¿dime niña?

-¿Si?

-¿No tendrás por ahí un poco más fuerte?-dijo esta bajando un poco la voz teniendo especial cuidado de que no le escuchara Shizune.

-¿Un… un poco más fuerte?

-Si... tu sabes... sake… o algo así…

-…Ehhh… no gomen….

-¡Maldicion!

**00000**

-Ohayo gozaimasu Shizune-sama… me llamo Yumi Komagata y seré la encargada de servir el té este día

-Kyyaaaaaaaaa…. -solto la joven con ese chillido tan típico de ella -Ya esta pidiendo Sakeeeeeeeee…-se llevo las manos a la boca llena de nerviosismo

-¿Shizune-sama?

-Nos van a terminar corriendo eso es seguro -dijo ella para si misma como si hubiera ignorado en donde estaba en ese presiso momento.

-¿Eh?

-No importa que se trate de la Hokage, pero es que Tsunade-sama… se pone como loca cuando se le pasan las copas

**-….**

**00000**

-Ohayo gozaimasu Hajime-sama… me llamo Sayuri Hyouku y seré la encargada de servir el té este día

-….

-¿Hajime-sama?

-…

-¿Hajime-sama?

-Ahhhhh… perdón… -el hombre mayor solto una risita, demasiado femenina para el gusto de ella -me estas hablando hablando a mi ¿verdad? verás es que todavía no me acostumbro a este nombre –rio nuevamente

-¿…?

**00000**

Neji estaba más que furioso en esa prueba, además de no poder estar con Tenten en esa estupida seleccion tenía que tocarle estar con ella.

Miro desde su lugar a la izquierda Tenten estaba hermosa, quería hablar con ella, quería sentirla cerca, pero eso era tan imposible, más en esos momentos, resoplo enfadado, miro frente a el, el peinado elaborado, el kimono verde y ostentoso, la sonrisa de modelo… eso era demasiado, puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ohayo gozaimazu Neji-sama

-… Aori

-Por favor Neji-sama tome asiento

-Arigato –contesto el sentandose pesadamente frente a ella, ante aquella detestable mujer que le sonreía cual muñeca de porcelana, la cual no parecía ni lo más levemente incomoda con la gélida mirada de el Hyuga puesta en ella; siguió batiendo el té como si no estuviera conciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor

-Su té Neji-sama –dijo esta ofreciendole la taza amablemente, taza la cual el no se digno en tomar

-Por favor –contesto Neji –deje de llamarme de ese modo

Aori acomodo su mechón rubio detrás de su oreja, mientras bajaba la taza hasta el piso olvidandola momentáneamente

-¿Cómo quiere que le llame entonces?

-No quiero que me llames –dijo el de forma grosera

-Lo veo molesto… -dijo Aori bobamente -¿acaso he hecho algo malo?

-¿Te atreves a preguntar eso?

-Lo hago Neji-sama

Neji puso sus ojos en blanco mientras tomaba el té verde que Aori ya había dejado olvidado, miro a Aori de forma socarrona.

-Eres buena actuando Aori mejor que como ninja diria yo

-¿Neji-sama?

-Deberías dejar las artes shinobis y cambiarlo por la actuación

-No entiendo

-Basta ya… lo se todo Aori… -dijo este con la furia visible en sus ojos

-Perdoneme pero no se de que esta hablando

-Souji te delato… se que tu le dijiste al Bouke sobre Tenten

-Pero… yo no…

-Acusaste a Tenten, lo se, pero fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente para no decir de mi participación en todo esto ¿verdad?

-Neji-sa…

-Deja ya la farsa estoy cansado de eso

Las miradas de ambos chocaron, dandose cuenta con gran satisfacción que la chica finalmente había dejado su sonrisa de tonta y aquel tonito de voz meloso y dulce había desaparecido, tomando un tono mucho más agresivo

-¿Se lo dijo ella, verdad?

-No… Tenten es diferente a ti…-contesto Neji acertadamente

-Si eso ya lo se –contesto Aori arrogante

-Ella es una dama

-Yo tambien lo soy -Neji contuvo sus intensos deseos asesinos

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?

-Hyuga-san…-Aori fijo sus hermosos ojos en Tenten la cual en ese preciso momento estaba batiendo el té- usted merece algo mejor que esa campesina… quería que se diera cuenta

-Eso lo decido yo –contesto Neji

-¡Esa mujer no puede ser tu esposa!

-¿Y quien si, según tu?

-Yo por supuesto… -contesto ella arrogante

-¿Tu¿mi esposa?-Neji solto una risa despectiva.

-He sido entrenada desde de mi niñez para atender a un gran señor como usted… -dijo esta moviendo su cabeza de forma altiva -un alto miembro de un Clan antiguo y respetable como el suyo, no puede estar con una…

-¿Una Jounin? -le interrumpio el - ¿Una kunoichi de élite¿Una maestra de armas?… no le desprecies que ella tiene más renombre en esta aldea de lo que tú seguramente tendrás en la tuya -Neji miro a Tenten disimuladamente

-¡Es una campesina!... ella no merece a un Hyuga -Se acerco a ella con gesto intimidante entrecerro sus ojos

-Tú tampoco…

-Disculpeme pero ni Souji-sama ni yo estamos de acuerdo con ello…

-¿Entonces has hablado con Souji últimamente?

-Yo no…

-Ni siquiera eso eres capaz de guardartelo… pero no era necesario que lo dijeras… pude saberlo en el momento en que la primera prueba fue realizada para tú comodidad, solo que me parecio raro… pensé que se le había prohibido a ese Souji hablar con las seleccionadas –contesto este mirando directamente a los ojos a Aori esperando que le diera la respuesta que quería.

Sin embarlo la joven incapaz de aguantar la mirada fija de el, desvió sus ojos una fracción de segundos indicandole con ese gesto que estaba viendo a alguien, Neji levanto la vista dirigiendo sus ojos hacia quien había visto.

-Claro… -dijo este mirando a la multitud, reconociendo a ese alguien –tu hermano… Anji…

Enfoco sus ojos contra los de ella, era debil, no sabía ocultar las mentiras, y menos frente a un hombre como el.

-Entienda por favor… Souji-sama y yo solamente queremos lo mejor para usted… y nadie mejor para ser su esposa y compañera que yo

Neji miro directamente a Aori, se había cansado del teatro de aquella mujer, estaba a punto de perder los estribos, le tomo de la muñeca fuertemente, sin hacerle daño.

-Escucha bien… que pareces no entender las negativas… si ese imbecil o cualquier otro miembro de esta maldita familia, me obliga a casarme contigo…-apreto su muñeca con más fuerza

-¡Me lastima!

-Me encargare de hacer tu vida un completo infierno –finalizo este soltando con desprecio su muñeca, Aori ser limito a acariciar su muñeca con gesto de niña pequeña

-¿Haces todo eso por esa zorra?

-Cuida tu lengua…

-¡Eso es lo que es!

-No… ella no es como tú

-Seré tu esposa te parezca o no –dijo Aori, ahora más como un objetivo indispensable, que como un capricho que era al principio, Neji bebio de un solo sorbo su té

-Eso ya la veremos… -contesto el –he terminado –anuncio después de unos segundos, levantandose sin pedir permiso y regresando a la mesa comitiva.

**00000**

Tenten termino de batir el té hacía apenas unos segundos, había tardado más de lo común, pero eso no importaba, no estaban siendo examinadas con tiempo y quería en ese momento que todo estuviera perfecto, aunque tardara algo más de tiempo.

Sirvio un poco más de agua en la bebida obteniendo un homogeneo color verde seco, el olor era muy agradable, sonrio satisfecha.

-¿Ya esta listo? –pregunto Souji mirando la taza de té antes de que la joven le sirviera negó con la cabeza

-No… este té; es bastante antiguo y requiere un poco más de tiempo

-¿Lo reconoce?

-Hai… es un antiguo té de la familia Hyuga y tiene un mejor sabor si le deja reposar unos pocos segundos -Souji alzo las cejas

-No pensé que supiera distinguir el té

-Antes no sabía, Hinata tuvo a bien decirme… una vez

-¿La heredera? –dijo este mirando directamente a Hinata la cual bebia en ese momento una taza de té

-Hai…

-¿Es amiga de los dos actuales herederos del Souke y el Bouke?

-Solo dejemoslo en que soy amiga de Hinata y Neji… estoy segura que ellos mismos deben estar cansados en que les llamen así

Tenten aliso su kimono de forma cuidadosa miro el té estaría listo en unos segundos, miro disimuladamente unos metros alla, Neji había dejado el lugar de Aori hacía un instante, no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

-Veo que esta muy contenta… Tenten-san

Tenten se irguio volteo a ver a Souji el cual miraba hacia donde ella misma había visto apenas hace unos segundos

-¿Perdon?

-Si… me refiero a que debe estar muy contenta de estar aquí

-Si mucho… estoy realmente muy contenta…

-Y saber que se tuvo que levantar las reglas de todo un clan, para que usted este aquí no le incomoda

Tenten le miró directamente, enfrentando sus ojos chocolatosos con los blanquecinos del anciano.

-Neji… y yo… –trato de decir ella, pero este se le adelanto a hablar

-Es demasiado parecido a Hizashi –dijo este mirando de forma insistente a Neji, el cual con el actual cambio de su cabello hacía que la simitud de su padre fuera más evidente que nunca. –pero solo en el fisico… la forma de ser de Neji y el… -suspiro- son demasiado diferentes… como si fueran agua y aceite… ellos jamás… serán iguales

Tenten apreto las manos contra la tela, conocía bien las reglas, sabía que solamente debía de hablar cuando se lo indicaran no más, pero en ese momento no podía quedarse callada.

-Sabe… yo no creo señor

-¿Disculpe?

-Dice que Hizashi-sama y Neji son muy diferentes… -dijo esta mirando por unos segundos a Neji - pues yo no lo creo

-¿Me estas diciendo que no conoocía al antiguo señor del Bouke?

-Si lo conocía o no, no se, lo único que estoy diciendo es que ellos dos son más parecidos de lo que usted cree

-No sabes lo que dices… yo conocí a Hizashi el seguramente

-Estaría muy orgulloso señor

-¿Cómo dices?

-Estoy segura que el padre de Neji, estaría orgulloso de ver que su hijo… es un pajaro libre, por primera vez Neji ha dejado las reglas y estoy segura que su padre querría eso

Souji miro a Tenten

_¿Cómo era que sabía eso?_

Se pregunto, pocos sabían de la decisión de Hizashi cuando el murio en lugar Hiashi, dejo bien en claro que por primera vez en su vida quería ir contra las reglas del clan, y conociendolo tambien seguramente querría que Neji hiciera lo mismo, es más sabía que el mismo Hizashi estaría orgulloso, el lo sabía y la kunoichi tambien, sin embargo la pregunta era…

_-¿Por qué? lo sabe, cuando todavía existen miembros en el clan que lo desconocen_

-No sabes de que estas hablando –mintio este

-Claro que lo se -dijo esta con una sonrisa -puesto que he hablado con alguien que le conocio mejor que nadie en el mundo

-¿Qué?

-Por favor… -Tenten se inclino un poco para tomar la taza -su te esta listo Souji-san… -Souji tomo el té sin muchas ceremonias, movio su cabeza.

-…. Arigato

Tenten no quizo seguir viendolo más que lo indispensable, miro disimuladamente a su alrededor, la mayoría de los comensales había terminado o estaban terminando, generalmente las ceremonias del té eran un mucho más largas, pero dado la actual situación, Tenten supuso que tendrían que ser rápidos, si no se le iría todo el día en ello, miro por la ventana.

El sol había avanzado un poco desde que empezo todo aquello al medio día, tendrían que ser aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde, dada la posición del Sol, miro a Souji nuevamente.

-El té estuvo delicioso Tenten-san –contesto este dejando la taza en el piso.

-Arigato –contesto ella, con una inclinación profunda haciendo que su fleco casi tocara el piso

-Ojala pronto pueda ofrecerme otro

-Eso esperemos

Souji se levanto y al igual que los otros comensales (que ya habían terminado) se dirigio a la mesa principal.

Donde entre ellos empezaron a compartir opiniones de las chicas que debían de pasar la siguiente etapa, por supuesto el primero en dar su opinión fue:

-¡No quiero a Aori en la siguiente etapa es una idiota! –dijo Neji hablando con su tío en voz imperiosa

-¡Neji!

-¿Qué? –dijo este mirando a su tío -dijeron que debiamos dar nuestra opinión y esa es mi opinión es: una idiota

-Pueden dar su opinión, pero una opinión constructiva Neji –reprendio su tío severamente. Neji apretó los ojos llevo su pulgar y dedo indice a su sien, recapacitando sus palabras.

-Bien… no quiero a Aori Kara de la hierba… por que no considero que sirva como predecesora del clan Hyuga, heredera del Bouke, dado su poca capacidad de entendimiento y razonamiento

-Una buena critica –dijo Hanabi con sarcasmo

-Muy buena –aseguro Shino con voz suave y queda

-¿O acaso te vas a negar a la desición del futuro heredero? -replico prepotente Neji, su tío no contesto nada, puesto que no sbía que más decir.

-Excelente comentario Neji-sama –dijo una voz a su lado, que el Hyuga reconocio como la de Souji – un comentario tan acertado que solo me deja una opción Hiashi…-Souji miro al patriarca - yo no quiero a Tenten de la hoja en la siguiente prueba

-¿Qué?

-¡No puede hacer eso!

-¿Souji?

-¿Por qué diablos no quiere a Tenten?

-Bien -el anciano sonrio afablemente - la mayoria aquí presente sabemos de la relación que tuvieron ustedes dos, creo que sobra decir porque no quiero que Tenten-san pase a la siguiente etapa –contesto Souji mirando a Neji, obteniendo como resultado que la mayoría de los comensales le miraran curiosos, estaba en lo cierto varios de los presentes sabían de su situación, pero la mayoría de los comensales lo desconocía.

De no ser por la molestia que lo asechaba en ese momento se hubiese sentido bastante avergonzado.

-Souji dijiste que eso no afectaría a la chica –dijo Hiashi internandose en la discusión

-Bien… pues he cambiado de opinión

-Es un maldito –soltó Neji

-Es mi decisión –dijo Souji, mirando a Neji -y la mantego así como usted mantiene la suya

-¿Qué quiere decir? –dijo Neji viendo un brillito fulgurar en sus ojos.

Hiashi miro a Souji y a Neji un par de ocasiones antes de dirigirse a los otros comensales

-Bien… mientras Neji y Souji-sama hablan… los demás indiquenme sus decisiones por favor… hay que terminar rápido con esto

Neji miro por unos segundos a su tío, (los comensales ya le estaban dando sus puntos de vista), encaro a Souji, hablando en voz queda asegurandose que no lo escucharan los demás.

-¿Por qué hace esto?

-Neji-sama

-¿Qué ha hecho Tenten para que reciba ese trato?

-Usted sabe bien que ha hecho… -dijo Souji con una sonrisa medio burlona –y no me ponga como un ogro… Tenten me parece una jovencita encantadora y adorable… que creo que hubiese sido una buena esposa

-¿Y entonces porque?

-Por que lo prometí

-¿Lo prometio¿A que se refiere?

-Neji-sama cuando yo tome el cargo de su padre, como patriarca del Bouke, tome un titulo que no me correspondía, un gran peso cayo bajo mis hombros… el cual acepte, no sin antes prometer a Hizashi-sama y Hiashi-sama, de hacer lo mejor para todos… y por supuesto para el Clan, mientres yo este a cargo… solo buscare su beneficio y magnificencia.

-¿Y cree que el clan se beneficiara con esa loca al cargo del Bouke? –hizo un movimiento de cabeza señalando a Aori

-Aori-sama es casi una celebridad en la hierba, su familia es rica y poderosa en su aldea, la alianza formada entre la Hoja y la Hierba sería mucho más que favorecedora, que su matrimonio con una simple kunoichi de Konoha… por no decir el prestigio que obtendrá el Clan.

-Es más estupido de lo que creí –dijo Neji volteandose para no tener que hablar con el –la nación de la Hoja y de la Hierba pueden vincularse de otras formas…-contesto este pensando en Mameha en ese preciso momento - y no con un matrimonio forzado, como al que fue impuesto mi padre

-¿Sabe de lo ocurrido entre Hizashi-sama y Hatsumono-sama?

-Por supuesto… si aún así, usted quiere casarme con Aori, le garantizó que nuevamente la historia de ellos se repetira… yo no dejare que me quiten a Tenten

Neji termino su discurso, sintiendo sobre el la mirada de Souji, el anciano le vio por unos segundos¿_ese joven era parecido a Hizashi?..._ se pregunto… negó con la cabeza, claro que no… tenían algunos puntos parecidos, su fisico el primordial, pero no eran iguales, Hizashi, era valiante e inteligente como su hijo, pero no sabía oponerse a las decisiones del clan.

Y ahora, el actual heredero hacía lo que su padre no se había atrevido, (sino hasta varios años después), oponerse a todo un Clan, solo por el amor que sentía hacía esa chica… realmente esa Kunoichi tenía que ser más especial de lo que creía. Miro de soslayo a Neji definitivamente; el estaba en lo cierto, Hizashi y Neji, no eran tan parecidos como creía la kunoichi.

-Neji-sama

-¿Qué? –replico este de mal modo

-Le propongo algo… si usted acepta a Aori Kara de la hierba, yo aceptare a Tenten de la hoja

Neji no se digno a voltearle a ver

-¿Qué clase de chantaje es este? –dijo este dandole la espalda

-Ninguno… solo estoy dando una alternativa que espero nos agrade a los dos

Neji le miro un par de segundos

-¿Por eso quería que yo estuviera con Aori y usted con Tenten?

-Si

-¿Sabía que esto iba a pasar?

-Si… y sabía perfectamente que si alguno de sus otros amigos quedaran con Aori y Tenten (como era muy probable dada la comitiva), sería inevitable que Tenten pasara y Aori quedara fuera, por eso hice ese cambio

-Es un miserable –afirmo Neji -Pero tal parece que no tengo más opción.

-Eso parece –contesto Souji con una sonrisa gélida en el rostro

00000

Hola, de nuevo, esta vez en compensación por el anterior fic que me tarde más de la cuenta en subirlo, por ciertas situaciones personales, subí este capitulo un pokito más rapido Sip se que van a odiar a Souji en esta prueba, pero que quieren tampoco el hombre es un pan de dios. Aori sigue siendo igual de mala que siempre, y pa quien preguntaba por Mameha, ahí ta, claro que ahí esta. Ahhh, y si tienen tiempo dense una vuelta por deviantart, que mi antiguo vicio del dibujo ha regresado... SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (fanart de Tenten y Neji, ahorita estoy loca con ellos), ahora si, que he terminado mi comercial, mil gracias a todos. Besos

Asura Aoi.-Hola, si cierto, me tenías olvidada me alegra k te haya gustado, y tmb k sigan odiando a Aori, sip, ya viene el final, de hecho… dejame decirte, quedan 2 capitulos, (tres si me agarra la inspiración) y un epilogo, de hecho tengo en mente un fic de Naruto, de Kakashi y Anko, k subire, lo más pronto posible, y el psicologo si quieres te presto a mi hermana es psicologa, pero ta más loca que nada… jajaja, besos.  
laLii-chan.- Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y cuando subas tu fic, ahí me avisas, para pasarme a leerlo, nos estamos leyendo.  
Isumi Kimiyama.- Me alegra k te guste, el Waka fue muy difícil ponerlo por k conozco muy poco sobre ello, y luego me dije ¿Qué tal si lo pongo y esta mal? pero bueno al final me anime a usarlo, y si en el msn, por causas de fuerza mayor, ahora casi nunca lo utilizo, pero espero pronto ponerle fin a eso, byeee, te cuidas.  
Luna Elric Hyuuga.- Me alegra k te haya gustado, y sip la primera parte fue para ayudar a Aori, gomen, pero quiero más drama, mil gracias por tu comentario, nos estamos leyendo pronto, besotes.  
kunoichivagabond.- Mil gracias, nos leemos pronto, besos.  
Vicky.- jeje, gracias, procurare subir la actualización lo más pronto posible, besos  
orihime y rukia.- Me alegro, k les haya gustado, pronto voy a actualizar pa k ya puedan dormir, je, besos.  
Kats Akira.- Yep, trate de k el poema del Tenten fuera el más lindo, y sip, según mi teoria aunque seas el más tarado para escribir si tienes la verdadera inspiración puedes lograr lo que sea, jaja, según las estadisticas Souji debería estar muerto desde hace unos 4 capitulos atrás, pero ¿Qué es la vida si no hay un poco de drama en ella?, Gracias, por tus saludos Kakashi ¡BESOS TE AMO, TE ADORO A VER QUE DIA TE QUITAS LA MASCARA MI VIDAAAAA. Lo siento me sale la parte loca cuando se trata de mi Kakashi y si, me dare una vuelta por el estilista de las celebridades, (ya me hace falta un buen corte de pelo), gracias por tu review.  
The Shade Ghost.- Hola Shade, me alegra k te haya gustado el capitulo y si, puse a sudar a Tenten y de paso a mi, si como bien has escrito Tenten no le dara un hijo a Neji, por lo menos no ahorita, quería que Gai-sensei apareciera un poco más, y k mejor forma que esa, celebremos x Tenten k ya paso la primera prueba, aun k la primera prueba fue elegida por Souji, la segunda, por x persona, da igual, y la tercera, fue elegida por Hiashi, ;). Mi ultima sorpresa. Mameha, ya pudiste ver donde esta, nos leemos pronto Shade.  
Alexa Hiwatari.- Muchas gracias me alegra k te guste.  
hitomimiri.- Gracias, espero k ya hayan resuelto los problemitas familiares, tal vez puedan parecer pequeños para otras personas pero como joden, si le di un giro algo brusco a la historia, pero pronto se va a aclarar y con ello tmb se termina mi fic, jaja, yo tmb soy un asco para la poesia o cualquier cosa k trate de rimar, no te apures ya somos más muchas, gracias por tus comentarios besos.  
SasuSaku-NejiTenten.-Lo siento, pero hubo muchas dificultades personales, k me impidieron seguir escribiendo, jeje, sip yo estoy igual k tu, tmb veo de todo, gracias por tus comentarios. Besos.  
rodrigo mendoza lopez.- Muchas gracias me alegra k te guste mi fic, es un animo tremendo cuando ves k a las personas les gusta lo k tu haces, claro cuando quieras contactarte conmigo aki toy, y de tu petición, si lo había pensado, pero ahorita mi proxima "creación" será un fic cortito de Anko y Kakashi, k espero te guste, gracias por tus comentarios.  
omtatelo.- jeje, me alegra k te haya gustado gracias por tu review, besos.  
L.I.T.-Pues la siguiente prueba, no es tanto para ayudar a Aori, pero lo que hace Souji sip, por suerte, no contaba que la ultima prueba, no será impuesta por el, sino por Hiashi, gracias por tus comentarios.  
conchito.-Me alegra k te haya gustado el Waka, es una tradición bonita y sip Souji sigue pensando que Tenten no es digna de pertenecer a los Hyuga, pero ni modo si ella gana la selección, ella será la esposa, gracias, por tus comentarios, nos leeremos pronto  
Grayse.- yep a mi tmb me encanto el poema de Tenten, me alegra k te siga gustando el fic, y espero k este capitulo tmb te haya dejado un buen sabor de boca.  
naoko higurashi.-Si a ese capitulo del Avatar me referia, y sip Souji es gacho, pero solo busca lo mejor para la familia, me alegra k tmb te haya gustado la participación de Naruto-kun, graxxx por los animos besotes  
Sayuri.- No, no contaste mal los dias me tarde en subirlo un poco más… problemas… demasiados problemas personales, las participantes, son: 12 gracias por tus comentarios besos.  
sasuke-gaara-neji.- Gracias a ti por leer este fic, procurare subir pronto el proximo, nos leemos besos.  
Tenshi of Light.-Oh cielos, en un ciber, ahí sale todo bien caro, si no lo sabre yo, menos mal k ya encontraste una solución en la comp. De la prepa. Nos leemos pronto.  
itachi15. -Muchas gracias me alegra k te haya gustado este capitulo, espero k tambie te guste el siguiente, graxxx por el review.  
Saku Fanel.-Jeje, yo tmb estaría igual si me pusieran a hacer eso,y del avatar la historia k me gusto fue la del principe, Zuko se me hizo muy romantica Gracias por tus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo besotes.  
Charlotte-87.-Genial¡la prueba no fue considerada tonta!, me alegra mucho, creeme yo tmb me hubiese puesto a trepar paredes si estuviera en su situación, soy pesima para la poesia, pero el amor lo puede todo, Gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto besotes.  
Potters-light.-Siiiip, exactamente, le has atinado Gai-sensei ta bien loco gracias por tus comentarios, nos vemos. Besos.  
Tenten-haruno-chan.-A mi tmb me gusta Gaara, más ahora en el Shippuden, por k esta más lindisimo k nunca. Me alegra k te haya gustado lo del Waka, como es algo k conozco muy poco, me la pense mucho en ponerlo, pero me agrado al final, concuerdo contigo, la poesia es el lenguaje del alma, y de las cosas más difíciles de hacer a mi perspetiva, gracias por tus comentarios, besos, by.  
Kamy-chan.-Te recorde viejos tiempos?, espero k hayan sido buenos tiempos, me alegra k te haya gustado el waka de Tenten, lastima k no lo hice yo, es de una buena poetisa, me alegra k te haya divertido este capitulo, graxxx. Muchas gracias.  
Mond .- Me alegra k te guste, jeje, soy rapida escribiendo en la compu, yo siento k es eso lo que me aliviana para actualizar pronto, graxx x tus comentarios nos leemos.  
HaRuNo-SaMy.-Hola, lo siento, la selección ya pronto va a acabar, solo otro más, ;D, para nada no me molesta la sinceridad me alegra, y creeme tratare de actualizar lo más rapido posible graxxx por tus comentarios.  
Harlett.-Creeme si yo estuviese en esa situación me hubiera arrancado el pelo de los nervios, yep, según mis calculos, el hijo de Kurenai y Asuma más o menos tiene que tener esa edad, jaja es k Naruto se me hace bien boquiflojo, esa es su personalidad, y así tienen k aceptarlo. Graxxx por tus comentarios.  
NaRU-GiRl.-Si lo siento me tarde muchisimo, pero si les contara lo k me paso en estos días, jajaja no me creerían, gomen lo de la embarazada lo voy a aclarar hasta el final, gomen, me alegra tmb k te guste Gai, es chistoso, tratare de subirlo lo más pronto posible, pero no garantizo nada, gomen, graxxx por tus review  
inume-chan .-Me alegra k te hayas hecho fic-adicta jeje, y respecto a tu pregunta si me encanta esa pareja… Gaara/Matsuri, se me hace que cuadran, se me hacen perfectos, además Matsuri se me hace muy bonita a pesar de k el diseño es simple. Perfecta para el. Si hago algún fic de Gaara ten por seguro k esa va a ser su pareja, me gustan mucho. Gracias  
KAKAxPAMExNEJI.- Me alegra mucho k te haya gustado esa prueba me la pense mucho, por k no la tenía definida desde el principio, y a mi tmb me gusto la parte de Tsunade fue divertido escribirlo, graxx por todo.  
Senfhi.- Sip que viva la florecita!!!, graxxx por tus comentarios. besos


	23. Cuatro chicas

**4 chicas**

4 habían pasado solamente…

4 de las 12 que habían quedado de la segunda prueba. (Tendría que agradecerles después a sus amigos y/o conocidos de la comitiva, seguramente todos debieron hacer eso para ayudarle quitando algo de competencia)

Tenten suspiro, claro estaba que ella también había pasado… (desconociendo que para ello tambien tendría que haber pasado la joven de la hierba), dando un total de solamente 3 rivales contra las cual debía de competir en la siguiente prueba.

Las miro disimuladamente, eran las más bonitas de todas había que aceptarlo.

Una rubia, una pelirroja, una chica de cabello negro y ella.

Por supuesto también Aori había pasado, (ella era una la chica rubia) cosa que no le agrado al principio, pero no hacer nada para cambiar eso.

Suspiro nuevamente, no ganaba nada quejandose, tenía que aceptarlo y no perder más energía fisica y mental odiando a tan poca cosa, tenía que estar en sus 5 sentidos para poder demostrar con sus acciones que era ella la que realmente merecía obtener el titulo de madre del Bouke, un titulo que sinceramente no le interesaba, si lo tuviera o no, lo que realmente le importaba, era ser la esposa de quien fuera de niña su amor platónico, y ahora, el hombre que quería más que nada en el mundo.

Entorno sus ojos.

Aunque desconocía, de que trababa la última prueba, sabía que daría lo mejor de sí.

Mientras tanto en la mesa comitiva, los dos representantes de la familia principal y secundaria hablanban en secreto entre ellos, haciendo imposible que nadie más escuchara lo que tenía que decirse el uno al otro.

-Paso la primera prueba –dijo Hiashi mirando hacia las seleccionadas.

-Y la segunda gracias a petición de Neji-san –contesto Souji

-No olvides que el tambien dejo que la joven de la hierba pasara…

-No lo olvido, pero tú tampoco olvides que… fuiste tú quien pidió que viniera ella de la hierba a representar a la familia "Kara"

-A sugerencia tuya… -dijo Hiashi mirando desde su lugar a Aori, -si hubiera conocido sus pocos modales, te garantizo que ella no hubiera sido invitada

-Entiende por favor… Hiashi… Aori, puede no ser muy agradable (si no lo sabre yo), pero de todas las 4 seleccionadas, es la que tiene una familia de más alto renombre.

-Eso no le interesa a Neji… ni a Hizashi

-Hizashi

-Hizashi se hubiese casado gustoso con Mameha y no lo hizo porque nuestro padre se lo prohibio ¿recuerdas?

-…lo hago…

-En cambio fue casado con una mujer terrible y arrogante, de un gran linaje cierto, pero finalmente que termino siendo una deshonra, para su familia y la nuestra gracias a su relación con Mameha de la hierba

Hajime Hyuga, alejado desde su lugar, estorno un par de veces.

-¿Quieres que eso vuelva a pasar?... ¿Realmente quieres que la historia de Hizashi y Mameha se repita otra vez en Neji?

-…

-El, esta enamorado de esa jovencita…

-No lo se…

-Reconsideralo Souji –Hiashi le dio un pergamino, del que trataría la tercera y ultima prueba.

-¿La ultima prueba?

-Si…

-¿Escrita y designada por ti?

-Así es –contesto este sonriendo orgulloso del poder que su cargo le otorgaba. Souji le miro con algo de recelo antes de apretar el con sus manos venosas.

-¿Tengo que presentarla yo?

-Lo has hecho con las otras dos… ¿porque no con esta? -contesto el mirando como el anciano, se levantaba con pesadez y de dirigia hacia ellas con paso lento y una sonrisa amable, empezando a hablar, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellas, del mismo modo en que lo había hecho con las otras 2 selecciones.

-Me honra ver como la selección ha estado siendo llevada con irrefutable éxito, ya que esta misma tarde hemos empezado con 30 distinguidas invitadas.

Tenten miro disimuladamente, algunas de las otras chicas seleccionadas ya se encontraban entre los invitados, una cuantas llorando sus penas, y otras más, mirando con rencor a las 4 chicas resultantes.

-Terminando solamente 4 hermosas mujeres aquí presentes

Souji miro a dos chicas, las que más le preocupaban la joven de la hierba y la de la hoja respectivamente, sintió un rugido en sus estomago, escuchando dentro de su cabeza, como si tuviera al lado, al genio Hyuga.

_-Si aún así, usted quiere casarme con Aori - _Souji miro a Aori, la cual sonreía segura de si misma -_ le garantizó que nuevamente la historia de ellos se repetirá… yo no dejare que me quiten a Tenten-_ y luego a Tenten, la cual trataba sin muchos resultados poner una sonrisa en su rostro, dado que la comisura de sus labios temblaba ligeramente

_¿Realmente quieres que la historia de Hizashi y Mameha se repita otra vez en Neji?_

Miro de soslayo a Hiashi. Este afirmo con su cabeza, indicándole que podía hacerlo, el anciano sonrió de la misma con la misma afable, con la que Tenten le conoció:

-Teniendo cada una –miro a Tenten, antes de sonreírle afablemente - la misma oportunidad que la otra –miro ahora a Aori, esta parpadeaba extrañada -de pertenecer a la familia Hyuga.

La maestra de armas, le miro incrédula¿acababa de escuchar bien?, Souji no le miraba ya como alguien inferior¿acaso había dicho bien?… ¿ella tenía las mismas posibilidades de pasar esa etapa igual que Aori? Sonrió orgullosa, la expresión de incredulidad de Aori, le indicaban que tan bien había escuchado, sintió profundos deseos de llorar.

Miro a Souji agradecida, este ancianillo le devolvió la misma mirada de anciano gentil que cuando la conoció, esa era la última prueba que necesitaba, ella podía ser esposa de Neji, finalmente sin trampas, o cualquier otro tipo de situación, que fuese desventajosa.

Desconocía que le había hecho cambiar de parecer, desconocía que Neji había hablando con Souji unos minutos antes, y no solo el, tambien el padre de Hinata, pero cualquier cosa que hubiera sido, tenía que estar agradecida con ello. Sus labios dejaron de temblar, su sonrisa fue grande y sincera, tal sonrisa con la misma que había conquistado el corazón de Neji.

-Ahora –empezó a hablar Souji, sin más preámbulos… -Hiashi… el actual miembro representante del Souke, será quien indique, la última prueba, para nuestras hermosas jóvenes

El hombre se puso en pie, dándole un aspecto mucho más imponente del que ya de por si era, agradeció con una media sonrisa a Souji, cuando este le tendió el pergamino, de la ultima selección.

Hiashi abrió el pergamino, apareciendo una pequeña nube de humo, dentro de el, que desapareció después de unos segundos, los ojos de Hiashi recorrieron el papel con rapidez, no sin antes sonreírle a Souji.

_-Arigato_ –murmuro Hiashi en voz queda, Souji miro a las chicas nuevamente

_-Solo espero_ –dijo Souji de la misma forma queda que hablo Hiashi -_que estemos haciendo lo correcto _

_-Lo estamos haciendo_ –contesto este sin mover casi los labios, dejando que la conversación solo fuera escuchada por ellos dos, Souji dio un paso atrás, permitiendo que Hiashi tuviera el honor de ser quien presentara la ultima prueba.

Lo cual así hizo.

-En la familia Hyuga siempre han existido formalidades –comenzó a decir el - algunas basadas en antiguos reglamentos de la aldea, (casi olvidados) otros más en eventos a los que deben estar acostumbradas, desempeñando un buen nivel así como conocimiento, pero también no debemos olvidar las principales actividades que han simbolizado y representado a la familia Hyuga por muchos años.

Neji miro a su tío con una expresión ceñuda¿_de que estaba hablando_?, la familia Hyuga no era representada, por alguna presentación de sociedad, ni nada semejante. La familia Hyuga estaba representada, por otro tipo de valor: "la fuerza".

Permitió que su tío siguiera hablando para aclarar todo.

-Cualidades que han representado a nuestros miembros más antiguos, nuestros abuelos, orgulloso antecesores míos y de mi difunto hermano Hizashi, hasta nuestros días, donde nuestros más jóvenes miembros, siguen haciendo gala de ello.

Hizo un movimiento señalando a los 3 jóvenes Hyuga, Hinata, Hanabi y Neji.

-Espero que con esto –dijo Hiashi, empezando a finalizar su discurso - entiendan el último deber al que deben de ser sometidas las cuatro señoritas restantes… una virtud que puede parecer sencilla a simple vista, pero en nuestra familia no es otra cosa más que indispensable. –concluyó Hiashi, con un cortés aplauso de los invitados, cediendo este, así como lo había hecho Souji antes, su lugar al patriarca del Bouke, el cual hablo en voz fuerte a las jóvenes.

-Señoritas por favor…den un paso al frente

Tenten y las otras 3 seleccionadas así lo hicieron

-Ustedes cuatro, Aori Kara de Hierba, -miro a la chica rubia -Yumi Komagata de la Roca –sus ojos se posaron en la chica pelirroja, con ojos de color verde azulado - Okoón Yatsume de la Lluvia – miro a la chica de cabellos azabaches y mirada violetacea - y Tenten de la Hoja –sus ojos se posaron en la ultima joven de cabellos y ojos chocolote - deben sentirse honradas de estar aquí.

Tenten trato de contestar algo, sin embargo Aori se le adelanto, y a pesar si no hubiese sido ese el caso, las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios.

-Lo estamos –contesto Aori con una sonrisa de muñeca en los labios

-Me alegra oírlo, puesto que necesitan más que estar alegres o sentirse seguras para pasar la última selección

Tenten miró satisfecha, como Aori tragaba saliva.

-La ultima prueba es realmente muy sencilla –empezó a hablar Hiashi, permaneciendo al lado de Souji - todas ustedes aquí restantes fueron elegidas por que pasaron las otras 2 pruebas esta claro, pero también por el hecho de que cada una de ustedes son algo que no todas… kunoichis

Tenten les miro extrañada, sabía que Aori era una ninja, (aún recordaba el suceso en el cuarto de Neji) pero desconocía que los demás también lo eran.

Las miro disimuladamente, por las caras de espanto que ponían, dedujo que no debían ser muy buenas

-Sabemos que algunas poseen más capacidades guerreras que otras, tal vez, si tal vez no… son ustedes las 4 jóvenes de diferentes aldeas las que deben de demostrarlo. –encaro a Tenten, aún no había olvidado la cena, en donde ella había confesado ser maestra de armas, Jounnin, y también futuro miembro de la patrulla Anbu, Tenten sonrió sintiéndose levemente avergonzada.

-¿Qué esta diciendo? –dijo Aori sintiendo que los ojos se le iban a salir de las orbitas

-Algo muy simple –le interrumpió Souji –el patriarca del Souke, esta tratando de explicarles la última prueba Aori de la hierba

-Pero… pero…

-¡Silencio! –dijo este en voz potente

-Pero –dijo entonces la chica al lado de Aori, Yumi Komagata– esta tratando de decir… ¿que tendremos que pelear?

Souji y Hiashi se vieron unos segundos antes de contestarles, Souji permitió que fuera el más importante de la familia quien contestara.

-Así es –dijo Hiashi, logrando con ello, que la Komagata hipara comicamente.

Tenten miro con satisfacción como los rostros antes, sonrientes y seguros de sus 3 rivales, ahora se veían abatidas presas de la desazón.

-Como bien ha dicho Komagata-sama de la Roca –comenzó a hablar Souji en voz fuerte, impidiendo de este modo que se vieran nuevamente interrumpidos - la ultima prueba es una pelea… ustedes 4 restantes pelearan una contra una… hasta que una (la más cualificada) salga victoriosa…

_-No es posible_ –escuchó Tenten que mascullaba una de las chicas aterrada a su lado, la cual reconoció con el nombre de Okoón.

-La única regla que aquí impondremos será –siguió hablando Souji ignorando las caras de espanto que ponían la mayoría de las chicas…

_-Nadie me dijo que habría de pelear_ –dijo la joven Yumi de la roca.

-La de no matar a su oponente…

_-¿No matar… a su oponente…? -_dijo aterrada la joven Komagata

-De ahí en más todo será permitido

-Pero… -empezó a decir la joven de cabello negro –eso es imposible, además yo no puedo pelear, con esta ropa… es simplemente imposible –chillo Okoón levantando sus mangas, para mostrarles lo impractico que sería luchar con eso.

-Nos habíamos anticipado a eso… Okoón-sama… se les proporcionarán trajes de pelea para que puedan luchar con ellos... podran retirarse para cambiarse y regresar aquí cuando terminen -dijo Souji, permitiendo que las 8 sirvientas se acercaran a ellas, con lo que parecía un traje de pelea entre sus brazos, Souji miro el cielo, el atardecer estaba en pleno momento, pronto oscurecería. -por favor… sean rápidas queremos terminar con esto, lo más pronto posible.

-Una pelea –dijo Aori en voz apenas audible, mirando varias sirvientas se acercaban a ellos, Tenten sarcástica miro a Aori de la misma forma superior como ella lo había hecho antes de que entraran en la selección, crujió sus dedos contra su mano, con un gesto amenazante.

_-¿Quién dijo que la venganza no es dulce?_

00000

-¿Una pelea?-dijo Shino acomodando sus lentos en el arco de la nariz

-Eso dijo papa –contesto Hanabi poniendo su mano en la mandíbula con expresión aburrida –al fin va a ocurrir algo interesante en toda esta tontería - bostezo aburrida, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su prometido

-¿Pero quien impuso esa regla?... parece casi imposible, que Souji-sama haya hecho elegido esa selección –pregunto ahora Hinata con una expresión serena en sus labios, mirando como Tenten y varias de las otras chicas, salían de la habitación cada una con dos sirvientas para su apoyo con el vestuario de pelea.

-Según papa –reflexiono Hanabi - las reglas, las impone el consejo en su totalidad, no solamente Souji

-Ya veo

-¿El consejo?

-Si Neji-niisan...

-¿Eso quiere decir que Otou-sama? –analizó Hinata -¿también estaba involucrado?

-Eso parece –dijo Neji mirando a su tío, el cual sonreía satisfecho, no tenía necesidad de preguntarse más, la respuesta era obvia.

00000

Tenten paso a la habitación contigua por donde habían estado antes hacía varias horas, fue la ultima en ingresar y cuando entro ahí se sorprendió de lo que vio, la otras chicas estaban al borde de una crisis de nervios, la chica Yumi estaba llorando en un rincón, mientras la otra de nombre Okoón, parecía estar rezando en su lugar, movió la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo, supuso no serían muy hábiles.

La única que parecía no perder la compostura por nada, era Aori, la cual elegantemente levantaba sus brazos para que las sirvientas le quitaran el kimono verde esmeralda, el cual resbalo entre sus brazos mostrando sin ninguna clase de pudor su cuerpo semidesnudo.

_-Y era a mi a quien me decía zorra _–pensó cruelmente la kunoichi, sin prestar atención en las dos sirvientas las cuales se acercaban para ayudarle

-Tenten-san –llamo una

-¿Ah¿Si?

-Su ropa… para la lucha señorita –dijo una joven sirvienta a su lado, Tenten se volvió con un gesto infantil para verla y la reconoció como la joven que le había proporcionado el Oshibori en la prueba pasada

-Ahhhh arigato… disculpa… estoy algo distraída

-Hai… -dijo esta tendiéndole la ropa, mientras la otra chica se colocaba detrás de ella empezando a desamarrarle el obi, que tenía tan fijamente atado a la cintura, la cara de la joven se tiño de un vivo color tomate.

-Kyaaa… ¿Qué estas haciendo?

La sirvienta, parpadeo extrañada, mirando con gracia a la joven la cual, se había alejado de ella casi dando un salto, avergonzada.

-Etto… estoy ayudándole con el kimono Tenten-san –contesto ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Ayudándome?

-Hai… la familia Hyuga siempre es ayudada con su ropa… en situaciones como estas…

-La familia Hyuga… -balbuceo ella, sintiendo un tic aparecerle en su ojo izquierdo -¿también Neji?

-Bueno si… algunas veces… -dijo la más joven sonrojándose un poco. Tenten hizo una mueca de disgusto en sus labios

-Por favor Tenten-san… permítanos -volvió a decir la joven que le sirvió el oshibori, tratando de desatar… el obi…

-Neeehhh para nada –Tenten se dio la vuelta rápidamente - yo misma puedo… en serio –contesto esta avergonzada de que una perfecta extraña le quitara la ropa.

Las dos jóvenes sirvientas se vieron entre si

-Es que Tenten-san… si usted se quita su kimono podría tardarse más… y…

-Neehhh no se preocupen por eso… yo puedo… yo puedo… -contesto ella con una risita nerviosa.

-…bueno… si usted lo dice… -contestaron ellas, permaneciendo a su lado mientras Tenten se empezaba a quitar el kimono, avergonzada y molesta de que, tuviera que desnudarse delante de esas dos mujeres, sin contar las otras tantas que había junto con las seleccionadas.

-Ettto… ¿les importaría?

-Discúlpenos, pero recibimos órdenes de permanecer con usted en todo momento…

-Que bien –mascullo esta molesta

-Pero… si gusta, hay un biombo detrás de esa cortina –contesto una de ellas con una sonrisa indicándole con el dedo índice hacia donde era que tenía que dirigirse

-Arigato –contesto ella, corriendo hacia el, con el kimono a medio poner y las dos sirvientas cargando el traje de pelea tras de ella.

Aori miro todo desde una distancia considerable y sin importarle ser grosera comento:

-Demasiado melindrosa, para ser una zorra.

00000

Tenten salió detrás del biombo, apenas pasados unos minutos, completamente ataviada con un traje ninja, respiro tranquila por primera vez se sentía como ella.

Miro el traje, era demasiado parecido al que usaba Neji, por la gama cromática principalmente, gris oscuro con beige. Unas mallas negras, una falda corta con dos abiertas de color beige, una blusa con un cuello en "V" y enormes mangas asemejando un kimono, un cinto grueso atado en su cintura, haciéndole juego y de paso servir para afinar su hermosa figura. Se sintió avergonzada, tenía tiempo que no usaba algo tan revelador, miro a las jóvenes.

-Se ve hermosa Tenten-san

-Arigato –contesto esta empezando a alisar su cabello con la punta de los dedos –kuso… odio pelear con el cabello suelto –se dijo para si misma mientras buscaba por toda la habitación algo que le sirviera para sujetar su cabello sin mucho éxito. -pero que remedio

Miro disimuladamente a su competencia, Yumi Komagata parecía ya haberse calmado y ahora había dejado su elaborado kimono azul cielo y estaba vestida con un traje parecido al suyo, con la diferencia de que este no tenía mangas, y las mallas bajo su falda eran mucho más cortas que la suya. Su cabello rojo fuego cayo como cascada bajo sus hombros. Su chongo había desaparecido y junto con el su belleza extraordinaria.

Okoón Yatsume también ya estaba lista, esta al igual que la joven de la roca ya había desaparecido su kimono lila, y estaba vistiendo el traje de pelea, un pantalón largo con una blusa corta, de un profundo escote, con el cual Tenten se sentiría muy incomoda con el, pero al parecer la hermosa joven de cabello azabache no pensaba igual, esta al llevaba sujetado su cabello en dos coletas bajas, dándole un aspecto algo infantil.

Por ultimo, Aori Kara, al igual que las otras tres estaba vestida y lista para la pelea, llevaba unas cortas mallas bajo la ropa, una especie de falda, con una abierta profunda hasta la cintura, y una blusa corta mostrando su abdomen. Su chongo había desaparecido y su larga melena rubia, fue sujetada con un broche de oro, Tenten alzó una ceja, sin todas aquellas ropas costosas y vistosas, Aori lucia, como cualquier chica normal.

-Tenten-san… es hora de que entren a la habitación

-Hai… Hai… -contesto ella moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente -¿mi ropa?

-Estará aquí para cuando termine la ceremonia… no se preocupe por ello

-Arigato…

-No ha sido nada

-De verdad les agradezco mucho todo lo que han hecho… muchas gracias –contesto esta haciendo una profunda reverencia, mientras las otras chicas, sin siquiera agradecer las atenciones de las sirvientas, salieron, con esas miradas altivas, y poco gratas.

La Kunoichi hecho un ultimo vistazo a las sirvientas, antes de salir hasta el último de la habitación, entrando a la contigua, parándose en seco, cuando apenas puso un pie en ella, estaba completamente sorprendida, en ese escaso tiempo, la escenografía había cambiado radicalmente, las mesitas de té, y los cómodos sillones en donde habían estado sentadas habían desaparecido, también los tapetes lujosos, y algunas lámparas, mostrando solamente un tatami de color azul intenso, que Tenten había visto antes en dojos, o lugares de entrenamiento.

Consideró, que las peleas tal vez serían más serias de lo que había considerado.

-Ya están aquí –dijo Souji caminando, desde su lugar, hacia el centro del tatami, seguido de cerca de Hiashi y también Neji

-Hai Souji-sama –contesto Aori como si ella fuera la única a la que le estuvieran hablando, hizo una reverencia profunda, a los 3 señores del clan Hyuga, inclino su cuerpo, para poder quedar de rodillas al tatami.

-Puede levantarse Aori-sama… esta vez no perderemos más tiempo en protocolos

Aori, pudo escuchar entre varios de los invitados, como reían suavemente, sus mejillas denotaron una enorme vergüenza.

-Hai… Souji-sama

-Como pueden ver –contesto Souji sin siquiera, darle importancia a sus palabras –el lugar ha sido acondicionado, para su comodidad en esta ultima prueba.

-Hai –contesto nuevamente Aori

-Las peleas serán una contra una –empezó a hablar Souji, pero esta vez, no dirigiéndose hacia ellas, sino hacia los invitados - como son solamente 4 empezaran dos peleas primero, cuando quede definido las dos ganadoras de las primeras peleas, la ultima empezara. Determinando con esto, quien será, o no, la prometida de Hyuga Neji

Tenten miro a Neji por una fracción de segundos, Aori volteo a ver a Tenten con una expresión de profundo odio, Hiashi miro a su sobrino y Neji no se digno a voltear a ver a nadie, sus ojos seguían clavados en Souji, como esperando que dijera algo que no le pareciera. Souji dio con un movimiento de cabeza la indicación a los otros 2 presentes en el tatami que podían hablar, Hiashi siendo mucho más comunicativo que Neji tomo la palabra.

-Solo esperamos que den lo mejor de si, en estas peleas -Tenten, le dedico una débil sonrisa antes de mover la cabeza afirmativamente -¿Neji? –dijo Hiashi mirando incitándole a hablar, Neji malhumorado, contesto no sin antes cruzarse en brazos.

-Igual -contesto el, sin ver a nadie en particular, antes de darse la vuelta como si estuviera cansado de todo aquello.

-Las hemos investigado con anterioridad, y sabiendo cuales son sus cualidades les hemos traído sus propias armas... -dijo Hiashi, permitiendo que las sirvientas se acercaran a ellas, Tenten reconoció el pergamino de invocación como el suyo, agradecio con una gesto a la sirvienta, mientras veía disimuladamente como a las otras chicas se les entregaban, los objetos básicos de los ninjas, shurikens, kunais, hilos ninja, y sellos explosivos, todas habían recibido ese paquete, ella tambien, solo que con la excepción de que ella, y Aori, había recibido algo más, Aori, tambien recibió otro paquete delgado, de no más de 40 centimetros, en donde Tenten supuso estaría el arma con el cual ella debía luchar.

-Sin más que decir –empezó a decir Souji, una vez que Neji y Hiashi se alejaban de tatami con paso lento -Tenten de la Hoja… Yumi Komagata de la Roca pasen al tatami por favor, la primera pelea será entre ustedes dos.

Tenten permaneció en silencio, levemente sorprendida, sabía que las peleas empezarían lo más pronto posible, pero ser la primera y en ese preciso momento, le sorprendía más que nunca.

Tenten se acerco a el tatami, llevando el enorme y pesado pergamino bajo su brazo, una vez llego a su lugar, desenrolló una parte entrelazado el papel en su brazo izquierdo.

La chica Komagata se acerco al tatami, a diferencia de ella esta camino sin seguridad en si misma, Tenten casi sintió pena al verla, su postura le recordaba a la de una tímida Hinata 9 años atrás. Con una expresión en su rostro de no saber muy bien, el como era que había llegado a eso.

Levanto su guardia.

-¡¡¡Vamos Tenten tu puedes!!! –escucho a su maestro y compañero de equipo.

-¡DEMUESTRALES DE QUE ESTAS HECHA HERMOSA FLOR DE KONOHA!

-Hai – sonrió se alegro de tener a tan excelente compañero de equipo y maestro, ellos siempre estaban ahí para ella (y Neji), y sin importar lo que pasará, jamás, dejaban de creer en ella…

_-No los voy a defraudar._

-¡¡¡TU PUEDES!!!!

_-Ni a ti tampoco_ –pensó esta mirando a Neji, el cual había inclinado un poco su cuerpo, lleno de curiosidad.

Tensó el papel del pergamino.

La chica Yumi, puso más en alto sus brazos como temerosa de que algo le fuera a pasar.

-La pelea empezara… cuando de la señal

-Hai –contesto Tenten apretando el papel contra sus manos

-…hai –dijo en voz débil la joven

Souji camino hacia el tatami poniendo el brazo derecho en alto una vez que estuvo en medio de ellas dos.

-Listas

-HAI –grito Tenten emocionada por el nuevo combate al cual se habría de enfrentar.

-….hai

-¡COMIENCEN! –Tenten no tuvo necesidad de esperar una nueva orden, no conocía a la chica, y tampoco sabía que clase de técnicas pudiera usar, así que decidió mejor no arriesgarse.

Dio un tirón al pedazo de papel que traía bien sujeto, jalando aproximadamente metro y medio de papel. Mientras su mano izquierda hacia un corte en su dedo pulgar. Manchando el papel con un poco de su sangre.

Con un "puf" y una enorme cortina de humo, la chica se dejo ver ahora perfectamente armada, una katana en el lado izquierdo del cinto, una kodachi en el otro. Varios sellos explosivos colgando de cinto, una **"**Kusarigama" (especie de hoz con una larga cadena), enredada entre sus brazos y un "Bo", tomándolo con la mano derecha, finalizando con esto su presentación.

Sonrió satisfecha de si misma, en esos últimos años, había mejorado sus técnicas, y su manejo de armas, dejándole al oponente poco tiempo para contrarrestar los ataques, y en el caso de que pudieran hacerlo, sus armas no era su único poder.

No en vano había sido compañera de equipo de Rock Lee, el mejor guerrero en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, dejo relucir sus dientes, el Taijutusu era otro de sus puntos fuertes, además era conocida por ser la mejor Kunoichi con el mejor Taijutsu de toda Konoha.

Señalo a la joven de la Roca con la punta del Bo, antes de apoyarlo contra el piso, haciendo un ruido sordo cuando lo hizo.

La shinobi de la Roca, parpadeo un par de veces, sus ojos se enfocaron en la katana, pasando de ella a la kodachi, y luego a la Kusarigama, recorrió con su vista su pierna, su porta shurikens, se veía lleno a reventar, trago saliva, estaba segura que también ese porta shurikens debía de estar lleno de armas punzo cortantes, encaro sus bonitos ojos cafés.

En ese preciso momento Tenten le sonreía de forma encantadora, entre cerró sus ojos y de forma algo infantil dijo:

-Cuando quieras

Tenten vio claramente como la joven de cabellos fuego retrocedía un par de pasos asustada, se extraño, no tenía razón para tenerle miedo, si ella se ganaba la vida trabajando con infantes sabía que su aspecto no era de temer ni nada intimidante, sin embargo la chica estaba temblando cual hoja al viento como si hubiese visto un monstruo.

Entrecerró sus ojos, mientras depositaba todo su peso en el "Bo" de madera. Parecía que la joven tardaría un poco en tomar valor.

-Komagata Yumi… ¿Pasa algo?-dijo Souji, la chica casi no logra reprimir un gritito de sorpresa entremezclado con el miedo

-Etto…

-Komagata… Yumi

-….

-Por favor empiecen con la pelea

La chica de la melena de fuego, se fijo en el hombre como si no entendiera muy bien su petición, movió la cabeza un poco, negando, miro a Tenten y luego al hombre, negó nuevamente…

-No –dijo esta con un hilillo de voz

-¿Cómo dice?

-…No –volvió a decir, miro a Tenten –no quiero pelear contra esa mujer –la señalo justo a la altura donde se asomaba el Kusarigama…

-¿Qué esta diciendo?

Negó nuevamente con más fuerza, cerrando los ojos como si se tratara de una niña berrinchuda.

-Me rindo… yo no quiero pelear… contra esa mujer

Souji vio como la chica se retiraba corriendo como si no quisiera estar un segundo más en el cuarto con la joven maestra de armas, la cual se quedo tan asombrada como el resto de los presentes.

Souji encaro a la joven de las armas, aún no podía quitar su cara de asombro.

-¿Gané?

-Eso parece -dijo este en voz queda antes de dirigirse hacia la multitud, hablando en voz fuerte -La ganadora de este primer combate, es Tenten de la Hoja.

-¡¡¡¡¡BRAVO TENTEN… BRAVOOOOO!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡ASÍ ES FLORECITA ERES LA MEJOR!!!!

00000

Tenten hizo una reverencia a Souji una vez se dio el resultado, otra más a los invitados, y otra a los comensales, antes de retirarse del tatami, con una evidente sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Había ganado, camino hacia las otras 2 seleccionadas esperaban su turno para subir al tatami y empezar su lucha. Okoón Yatsume de la Lluvia, la mujer de cabellos azabaches y Aori Kara eran las siguientes y ultimas. Tenten puso la frente en alto orgullosa de ella misma.

-Ganaste la pelea –dijo Aori, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella

-Lo hice –dijo Tenten sin voltearla a ver, acomodando su guante de pelea, Aori le miro de mala forma, se cruzó en brazos

-Por pura suerte

-Suerte o no… he pasado –contesto Tenten

-La siguiente y ultima pelea de esta ronda será entre Aori Kara de la hierba… y Okoón Yatsume de la Lluvia pasen al tatami por favor, Aori hizo una mueca maltrecha en sus labios.

-Hazme un favor… disfruta tu victoria, mientras puedas –soltó Aori, antes de pasar al tatami ante la mirada de repulsión de Tenten puesta en ella.

-Tú hazme otro… Gana…

-¿Qué? –bufó esta

-Quiero pelear contigo - Aori sacudió su melena platinada.

-¿Quieres aclarar cuentas?

-Quiero demostrarles… quien merece realmente ser la esposa de Neji –contesto ella, Aori soltó una risita infantil, y sin dignarse a contestar, camino hacia el tatami, meneando las caderas poniéndose enfrene de la otra chica, lista para atacar.

-Listas

La joven Okoón se puso en guardia.

Aori sonriente, saco de dentro de sus mangas, dos enormes abanicos negros, con refiles plateados, impresos en ellos, un sello (que supuso sería de la familia Kara) y una bonita pose de pelea terminaba aquel pintoresco cuadro, Aori estaba lista para pelear.

00000

-¿Abanicos?-dijo Hinata mirando las armas entre sus manos, no podían medir más de 40 centímetros y aún así en manos hábiles podían ser realmente mortales, miro a la chica de pelo negro.

-Ni de que sorprenderse –dijo Naruto recordando como era que aquella mujer siempre traía abanicos en sus manos

-¿Será poderosa? –dijo Hinaba mirando a la chica utilizando su "byuakugan", esperando ver alguna muestra de poder.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ya sabes… tendrá alguna técnica especial como Temari

-Ni idea –contesto Naruto haciendo un seño con los labios

-Lo dudo mucho-se inmiscuyo Neji en la platica - no es una buena shinobi

-¿En serio? -pregunto Naruto lleno de curiosidad

-Hai

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes Neji-niisan?-pregunto ahora Hinata

-La he visto

-¿Actuar como shinobi? -pregunto ahora Hanabi -¿Cuándo?

Las mejillas de Neji se encendieron, recordo por un segundo como una patetica copia de Tenten se había metido a su cuarto, y le había besado con tanta "sensualidad" que le asqueo... carraspeo su garganta

-Una vez…

00000

-Abanicos –dijo Shikamaru desde su lugar mirando a la joven rubia que aún mantenia en alto su guardia

-Si –dijo a su lado una voz femenina

–Igual que tu mujer –contesto este, moviendo entre sus labios el cigarro no encendido, mirando de forma aburrida a la joven de embajadora de la Arena, la cual le miro por una fracción de segundos, antes de dedicarle una fea sonrisa y un maltrecho ceño.

-Tsk –fue su respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto este parpadeando levemente

-¿Comparas a esa tipa conmigo? –dijo esta mostrando por primera vez, algo de celos, entremezclados con repulsión

-No –dijo este lógicamente -Solo las armas –finalizo este ahorcándose el solo.

Pudo ver, como Temari entrecerró sus ojos y conteniendo una enorme furia contesto

-Ni a esa llega -gruño- mira su tamaño… son diminutos, no se compara a mi abanico

-Eso es cierto –dijo el, sin entender bien, el porque en ese preciso momento la veía tan enojada - pero no me negaras que es el mismo tipo de arma… difieren en tamaño solamente

-Y en fuerza por supuesto –gruño esta

-No lo sabemos –contesto el

-Si claro

-Mira los bordes –señalo Shikamaru, indicándole a la joven que hiciera lo mismo -son de metal y se ven bastante afilados te garantizo que esos abanicos no son solo de distracción

-¿Quieres decir que son para ataques? –dijo esta alzando un poco la voz -¿Qué tendrá alguna técnica como la mía?

-Tal vez… no lo se –contesto este encogiéndose en hombros con actitud perezoza -quizás y hasta pudiera manipular el viento como tu lo haces… no lo se

-No lo creo… -dijo esta vez, otra voz, una masculina, la de Kankuro

-¿Qué dices? –dijo este mirando a su futuro cuñado

-La técnica de viento de Temari es técnica originaria de la Arena, el país del Viento

-Ya veo –contesto este mirando nuevamente los abanicos brillar, dándole un cierto aire de demente a la rubia.

-Eso quiere decir que esa Aori debe estar dominando la técnica de su aldea

-No sabemos que tan buena sea, para dominar las técnicas de su aldea, pero lo más seguro es que si gane, la otra chica se ve bastante torpe –dijo este señalando a la otra joven la cual tenía una pose mal hecha para pelear

Temari miro a la joven, y luego poso sus ojos en su hermano:

-Kankuro

-¿Si?

-¿Tu sabes en que se especializan en la hierba? –Kankuro sonrió, antes de acceder levemente

-Claro

-¿En que?

-En armas

00000

Tenten parpadeo un par de veces curiosa, Aori estaba lista para pelear, contra esa chica, Okoón, era igualmente bonita que ella, pero al parecer la belleza era su único atributo, era débil, al igual que Kankuro podía determinarlo solo con mirar su postura, estaba mal parada, las rodillas hacia el centro de su cuerpo, además depositaba demasiado peso en las puntas de los pies.

Podría perder el equilibrio con cualquier golpe.

-Listas

Miro a Aori, su postura era buena, la distacia perfecta, podía atacar o defender sin problema.

Alzó las cejas…

-¡COMIENCEN!

_-Aori va a ganar_

00000

Aori permaneció en pie mirando a la chica, había utilizado una técnica de clonación habiendo aparecido otras 6 chicas iguales a ella, cada una con una Kunai, en la mano, Aori soltó una risita despectiva.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? –pregunto alzando las cejas

-¿Qué dijiste?-la chica parpadeo dos veces notoriamente sorprendida

-Que si eso es todo lo que tienes…

-Yo….

-Eres realmente patética… -mascullo esta con su vocecita infantil.

-¿Qué? –alcanzó a decir la joven, pero era muy tarde, la chica había logrado hacer una técnica, su cabello rubio brillo, mientras como si fuese una especie de bailarina de ballet, daba vueltas sobre su eje con los abanicos en alto.

Neji se levanto rápidamente

-Ese ataque… es

Tenten se acerco con la boca semiabierta…

-Demasiado parecido…

-A mi Kaiten

-Al Kaiten de Neji –dijo Tenten mirando como la chica Okoón caía contra el piso después de unos segundos, Aori sonrió maléficamente, ante la visión de chica tumbada en el piso con el traje medio roto y una serie de múltiples heridas en brazos y piernas.

-…La Ganadora… Aori Kara de la Hierba

00000

Hola que tal¿les sorprendi?, espero k si, la técnica que le puse a Aori, aclaro... es parecida a la de Neji, pero no es la de Neji... lo aclarare en el siguiente capitulo... espero les haya gustado mis "peleas" tmb espero haya alguien k reconociera los nombres, quien sea tan fan de Ruronin Kenshin como lo soy yo, pudo darse cuenta, Yumi Komagata, era un personaje de la serie, la amante, del malo, Okoón, una chica ninja, y Yatsume, el apellido de uno de los ultimos villanos, generalmente me gusta poner nombres con significado, de acuerdo a la personalidad, pero dado k últimamente estoy viendo ese anime nuevamente, puse los nombres de mis animes favoritos. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo lo subi a la carrera, porque quize ponerlo antes de irme a la ¡Comictlan!...por dios, que esta vez si valga la pena, (tengo cerca de un año que no voy a un evento, si alguien se pasa por me ahi me avisa). BESOOOS  
NaRU-GiRl.- Jeje, lo se, lo se, les hago descargar bilis cada vez que aparecen ese par:D gracias por el interes en mis fanarts, mi pagina de deviantart, esta en mi profile, a nombre de darktok, snif, midory ya estaba ocupado en deviantart, gracias y besos.  
-Kirakisho-.-Jajaja, que chistoso, la personalidad de Souji esta basado en un ex colega, un diseñador precisamente, akel miserable que tiene una sonrisa "amable", en el rostro, cuando te esta diciendo hasta de lo que te vas a morir. (maldito bastardo, no te me cruzes en mi camino k te mato). Me alegra k te guste, tmb lo de Gaara Matsuri, son una pareja linda, tmb la de Anko y Kakashi, y mil graxx tmb por leer el fic de ese parecito. Espero no defraudarte a ti ni a nadie, gracias por tu review y nos estamos leyendo.  
keri01.- HIEDRA VENENOSA¡buenisimo! diablos, sabía que algo así tenía que ponerle, se me paso, jajaja, gracias x tu comentario, si, de hecho pasaron muy pokitas, para no hacerlo tan largo (si lo se, muy tarde) :D. La parte de cómo queda Aori al final, ya esta escrita y en revisión ortografica, espero se les haga suficientemente humillante… me alegra tmb k te guste Kakashi y Anko a mi me gustan, espero k te guste este capitulo, y tmb te guste mi final hacia Aori, la hare sufrir lo más posible, besotes.  
Pamplinass.- Muchas gracias me alegra k te guste, nos leemos pronto.  
Mond.- Que weuno k te haya gustado, la primera prueba, hice sudar a Tenten y de paso a mi, fue difícil escribirla, tmb me alegra k te haya gustado las ceremonias del te, fueron graciosas, graxxx por todo y besos.  
Kats Akira.- jaja, los odias, me gustaría que conocieras a las personas reales en las que estan basados Aori y Souji. gracias por tus comentarios, y sip lo siento la prueba de embarazo se dara a conocer más adelante, besos.  
gaara superfan.- snif, a mi me gusta matsuri, jeje, pero no importa hay gustos para todo, me alegra k de todos modos, te siga gustando mi fic, gracias por tu review, besos.   
steel maiden.- Examenes k horror y yo pensando k todo el mundo estaba de vacaciones, en fin, me alegra k te haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos pronto. Besos  
Mirchus.- Me alegra mucho k te haya gustado el capitulo, el waka, sobretodo, y tmb las ceremonias del te, medio extrañas, pero divertidas para escribir, gracias por tus comentarios, yo tmb espero poder leerte periódicamente, besos.  
omtatelo.-me alegra que te haya gustado las ceremonias, yo tmb me diverti escribiendolas, gracias por tu review  
Gabrielle Le Fay.- Nop, creo k no voy a terminar el fic de forma dramatica, gracias por tu review, besos.  
Sayuri.- Gracias, mis problemas ya tienen solución, (algunos) :D, me alegra k te haya gustado el capitulo, a excepcion de la parte de Souji al parecer, gracias por tus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo pronto, besos.  
HyUuGa-YuMi.- Gracias por las porras, me alegra k te guste mi fic, prometo poner el capitulo pronto, y si me gusta mucho esa pareja, tanto k es muy probable k siga escribiendo de ese par, gracias por tus review, y no, no me parecio aburrido leer tu comentario.  
Alexa Hiwatari.-Graxxx, espero el siguiente tmb te guste besos.  
dragonwar.- Lo seguire, gracias por tu review,  
Potters-light.-Lo se, la mayoria, me ha dicho lo mismo, jaja, gracias por tu review, nos leemos besos.  
Juh-chan X3.- Gracias, sip, el final ya esta muy cerca, besos.  
Cronos.- Me alegra mucho k te guste mi fic, y sip concuerdo contigo, esas ideas son de la prehistoria, pero lo quize hacer así, puesto k esa familia se me hace muy tradicionalista, y a veces machista, recuerdan cuando Neji dice k las chicas son shinobis más malas por el simple hecho de ser mujeres. Mil gracias por tus comentarios.  
KAKAxPAMExNEJI.- Ahhhh tienes toda la razón si aceptaron a Naruto-kun por k no a ella, solo me queda decir, el mundo esta loco, gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto. Salu2  
Kats Akira.- jaja, gracias por tu review, nos estamos leyendo besos.  
-Dark Yuki-chan-Hi, jeje, gomen, no pienso matar a nadie en esta historia, gomen, SIP la ultima prueba fue impuesta por Hiashi, del Souke, algo tiene k hacer, ya veran cual es mi ultima prueba, y espero les guste, k me dudenlo o no, me va a costar una escribirla, gracias y tu tmb te cuidas, besotes.  
saku315.- No te apures, algunas veces no se puede dejar review, y sip, lo siento te voy a tener con la duda un capitulo más, hasta el proximo voy a aclarar todo, gomen, no te me desesperes, cuidate, bye.  
KissKara.- K bien, no me paso de melosa, perfecto, por k ese además de la ortografía y puntación :P es uno de mis graves defectos, a mi tmb me gusta Gaara/matsuri, creo k hacen buena pareja, gracias por tu comentario, y espero nos sigamos leyendo besos.  
Isumi Kimiyama.- Arigato, me vas a hacer que me chivie, jaja, Souji es odiado, tanto o incluso más k Aori, k raro no lo tenía planeado así, para el msn, ya te volvi a mandar los correos, espero k ahora si se pueda, gracias por tu review, y nos estamos leyendo.  
SasuSaku-NejiTenten.- Sip o se, somos unas dramaticas, tanto tu como yo, pobre Tenten nos va a demandar, por hacerla sufrir tanto, y claro, siempre hay que poner drama pa hacer mas interesante la historia, mil gracias yo tmb te kiero un buen, prometo conectarme al msn, pero aaayyyy ahorita es tan difícil, bueno ya después lo hare, gracias y besos.  
Asura Aoi.- Hola, jaja, pues la inspiración todavía no llega, jaja, ahhh y alguien más kiere ese pareja, me alegra, no entiendo entonces por k hay tan pocos, fics de ese par, si es una bonita pareja, y si según yo tmb Matsuri es la más posible pa ser algo más en la vida de Gaara, gracias por tu review, nos leemos.  
Charlotte-87.- Lo se, todo el mundo los odia, jaja, pobre creo k si intento sacarlos en otro fic me van a linchar, me alegra tmb k te haya gustado el capitulo y la parte de mameha, nos estamos leyendo besotes  
Saku Fanel.- Fue divertido escribir la parte de las ceremonias del te, me alegra k te hayan gustado, ahh y muchas gracias por la critica del fanart, sigo echandole ganas, gracias nos leemos pronto.  
Luna Elric Hyuuga.- jaja¿Qué esperan? pobre Souji, el nomas cumple con tu trabajo (aja), gracias por tu review y si ahí toy en deviantart, y tmb mis dibujillos, (soy mala pero le hecho ganas), besotes.  
Chise Uchiha.- sip como puedes ver, aún no se les olvida lo k paso entre esos dos, y aunque fue algo bonito, para ese Souji fue la mancha del expediente. Gracias por los animos, seguire escribiendo, besos.  
Anemone.- Me alegra, estuvieron algo cortitas, pero luego si me explayo escribiendolas no acabo nunca, gracias por tu review .  
The Shade Ghost.- Me alegra k te haya gustado el capitulo y sip, la comitiva esta algo rara... La chica k le toco a Jiraiya, jaja, falta de ortografia, gomen, es Okoón Yatsume, despegado, jaja y sip, pobre Matsuri, pero si lo ves friamente, la mayoría son personas "importantes", y ahí aparece una chica de la k nadie sabe nada. Y la vd, creo k debes odiar más a Aori, Souji nomas cumple con el trabajo, medio maniaco, pero si lo hace. Y sip como siempre has adivinado, la última prueba es de shinobis, una pelea como puedes ver, ahí se verá realmente quien sirve pa ser prometida de Neji y quien no, tus fics, ya me pase a verlos, me imagino k ya te diste cuenta, grandiosos, pero muy tristes, me haces llorar. Snif, Sigue así escribes genial  
Tenshi of Light.- Al fin, me alegra k ya tengas Internet en tu casa, así ya no haras más ricos a los del ciber, gracias por tu comentario.  
HaRuNo-SaMy.- Jeje, todo el mundo los odia gomen, cree unos personajes odiosos, jaja, nop y para no me molesto para nada tu critica fue constructiva, solo me molesto una vez, una chica k me dijo k mi fic era muy malo y había convertido a Tenten en una zorra, baja prometidos esa vez si me enoje, besotes.  
sinapsed.- Faltas de ortografia todo el mundo no te apures, mil gracias por tu review, me alegra k te guste mi historia, cuando la empece a escribir jamas pense k tuviera tanto éxito, y eso me emociona muchisimo, nuevamente gracias por tu comentario  
conchito.- Jeje hice enojar a mucha gente, con este capitulo, gomen, ya se los compensare después, gracias por tu comentario.  
L.I.T.- Nop, quedan más, pero ellas 2 pasan pero este par, pasan por ese convenio, yep, Hiashi es el k impondra la ultima prueba Gracias por tu review. Besos  
naoko higurashi.- Lamento haberte hecho enojar con esos dos, pero así es su carácter o por lo menos es k yo les puse, gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto besos.  
Harlett.- Jeje vamos a hacer una hoguera al final del fic, me alegra k les haya gustado la parte de las seleccionadas, fue cortito pero keria k los demás tmb tuvieran su momento, gracias, besos.  
Kamy-chan.- Me alegro mucho, gracias por tu review.  
laLii-chan.- Muchas gracias por las porras y los animos, tmb Tenten lo agradece, graciaaaas y besotes.  
Busu.- Espero k te haya gustado, gracias y besos.


	24. La ultima prueba

**La ultima prueba. **

-No es posible –dijo Tenten mirando a la chica siendo socorrida por varios sirvientes de la familia Hyuga, Tenten se quedo de pie mirando a la chica Okoón, como desaparecía detrás de una puerta para ser atendida y Aori permanecía en pie en el centro del tatami, mirándole llena de arrogancia.

Apretó los labios, conteniendo la respiración, no era posible, ella no podía hacer el Kaiten del Neji, eso simplemente era imposible, nadie más podía hacerlo, ni siquiera Hinata era tan buena…

_-Maldita bruja de la hierba..._

-¡Kyaaaaa… viste Hinata-chan… viste!... ¡esa loca acaba de hacer la técnica de Neji! –decía Naruto señalando con un dedo a la joven rubia.

Hinata poso sus ojos en Tenten, esta aún seguía en su lugar, mirando igual de extrañada a Aori, no era raro, no era común ver una técnica como esa, tan parecida a la de su familia, sin embargo no podía asegurar que fueran iguales, puesto que después de todo, esa técnica no era su especialidad… sino más bien la de:

-Neji-niisan-dijo Hinata desde su lugar, llevando sus manos a sus labios, sorprendida

-¿Si Hinata-sama?

-Eso que Aori-sama acaba de realizar… ¿fue el Kaiten?

-Se parece… -dijo este mirando a Aori buscando con su Byakugan alguna expulsión de chakra impresionantes, sin resultados –pero no lo es –miro a los comensales, todos le veían interesados, inclusive, Shino - ella simplemente, ataca con los abanicos en las rotaciones, cambiando su posición con cada rotación…

-¿Eso quieres decir que no utiliza chakra? –pregunto Hanabi

-Debe hacerlo, para dar esa potencia en sus giros tiene que hacerlo, pero no demasiado, la precisión y expulsión de chakra es sumamente difícil… además no creo que pueda hacerlo como lo empleamos en la familia

-En pocas palabras –dijo Shino, sin contener el silencio debido a su curiosidad, nada común viniendo de el - ¿quieres decir que solo se parece a tu técnica?

-Si… así es

-No –hablo un tercero, los ojos, de el genio se posaron en su prima, la menor de las dos

-¿Hanabi?

-Creo que la técnica de esa rubia… puede ser más peligrosa que la de Neji

-¿Qué?

-El Kaiten de Neji, es la defensa absoluta, con golpes precisos por la acumulación de chakra… pero el ataque de esa tal Aori, parece ser defensa y ataques punzo cortantes… todo en un mismo tiempo.

-¿Punzo cortantes?

-Mira el filo de los abanicos, la chica que se acaban de llevar, no solo tenía golpes, también estaba sangrando… Neji no puede hacer eso, con el Kaiten –señalo Hanabi con la cabeza indicándoles, que los abanicos debían de ser muy filosos. Hinata, se acurruco como señal de consuelo en el brazo de su futuro prometido

-Solo espero que Tenten este bien.

-Lo estará –dijo Neji, apretando los puños bajo su ropa –una mujer como esa, no le puede ganar a Tenten así de fácil.

**00000**

-La siguiente y ultima pelea será entre Tenten de la Hoja contra Aori Kara de la hierba -dijo Souji en voz fuerte, Aori levanto su cara, alzando su frente, de forma arrogante, puso su mano derecha en su cintura, y con la otra utilizaba sus armas para abanicarse con gesto aburrido, como si no tuviese demasiado interés en pelear con ella.

Tenten apretó el enorme pergamino contra su cuerpo, caminando hacia la joven, mientras se ponía bajo el brazo el pergamino listo para poder sacar cierta cantidad de armas que considerara necesarias.

-Finalmente - dijo Aori una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella

-Si finalmente…

-Al fin podré demostrar quien merece ser la esposa del heredero.

Tenten no quiso darle demasiada importancia a comentarios como aquellos, solamente quería confundirían y enojarla apretó el papel del pergamino contra sus dedos.

-¿Qué fue eso que hiciste? –dijo Tenten, sin poder negar su curiosidad

-¿Qué?

-Esa técnica con la que derrotaste a esa chica… Okoón.

-Impresionada ¿verdad? –dijo Aori de forma altiva -no te culpo…

_-Si como no… _

-Esa… es la técnica de mi familia… aprendida de mi madre, una ex kunoichi, mejor dicho, ella creó lo que es ahora mi especialidad.

-¿Tu madre fue una kunoichi?

-Hai… una de las mejores en toda la hierba… -contesto ella llena de orgullo –gracias a ella pude aprender y manejar el: _Midare Benten_

-¿_Midare Benten_? –dijo esta, mirando los Abanicos y luego a Aori -¿Con eso fue con lo que derrotaste a esa pobre chica?

-Hai… -volvió a contestar ella, de forma petulante -yo que tú mejor me retiraría ahora que puedes… dado que mi "_Midare Benten_" es una técnica única como pocas…

Tenten rió al ver la incredulidad y arrogancia de la mujer, negó con la cabeza.

-No estés tan segura Aori… que yo conozco a alguien, que puede hacer una técnica similar, sin siquiera tener que utilizar armas

-Si, como no, como si eso fuera posible –contesto ella, con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro

-¡SEÑORITAS… LA PELEA EMPEZARA ENTRE USTEDES DOS… DEBEN ESTAR PREPARADAS!

-HAI

-Yo siempre lo estoy

-Mejor pelea, y trata de demostrarlo

-Te derrotare en tres segundos

-Ni aunque tuvieras 3 horas podrías

-¿Listas?

Tenten miro a la joven, levantaba los abanicos, lista para atacarla, mordió su dedo pulgar para poder manchar el pergamino con su sangre.

_-Esa técnica es muy parecida a la de Neji… a su defensa absoluta, nunca le he ganado a Neji cuando la ha utilizado, pero…__-_miro los abanicos -_ si no es idéntica, tengo ciento por ciento de posibilidades de ganar- m_iro sus piernas -_ pero si, si lo es… tengo una enorme ventaja… _

-¡Comiencen!

Aori levanto los abanicos, lista para cualquier ataque, mientras Tenten nuevamente realizaba una técnica de invocación, apareciendo entre sus manos, el Kusarigama, unas kunais… y una katana atada al cinto. Tomo tres kunais sosteniéndolas entre sus dedos mientras colgaba a su espalda el Kusarigama.

-¡Unas kunais!... ¡¿Con eso crees que vas a ganarme?! –bufó esta alzando las cejas

-No necesito más para hacerlo –contesto Tenten ajustando su puntería

-Me subestimas

-Regla número uno del código de Shinobis de Konoha, nunca subestimes al oponente-contesto ella lanzando las tres kunais –por muy idiota que sea

Nuevamente la técnica parecida a la Neji, el _Midare Benten_ hizo su acto de presencia, la sonrisa de Tenten se alargo. Las kunais, volaron en todas direcciones.

-Que patética eres –contesto esta escondiendo su hermoso rostro detrás de su abanico. Tenten saco la katana de su funda.

-¿Eso crees? Porque apenas estoy empezando –dijo esta corriendo hacia ella. Aori abrió los dos abanicos con un solo movimiento, mirando a Tenten tenía la Katana en alto, iba a atacarla con ella. Sonrió de forma malévola.

-Tienes que acércate, para usarla… y si crees que solamente, puedo repeler los ataques con estos abanicos estas muy equivocada –gruñó, inclinando un poco los abanicos de tal, forma, que el filo de ellos quedaba hacía arriba, en donde Tenten pudiera ser herida de gravedad con el más ligero movimiento.

-¡No soy tan tonta como tú! –bramo, alzando la mano derecha.

-No puedes ganarme con tan poco –dijo esta lista para atacar

-Tú tampoco –gruño esta, atacándola, con lo que Aori supuso sería la katana, pero se equivoco, Tenten antes de acercarse confundió su defensa, golpeando algo que se rompió con una facilidad imposible para ser de metal… Aori parpadeo extrañada, mirando lo que era la funda, de la katana.

-¿Qué demoni…-trato de decir esta cuando descubrió que la funda fue caía hacia el piso cortada en dos partes antes de darse cuenta, de que el verdadero ataque venía detrás de esa burla.

Aori alcanzo a ver, como Tenten sonreía con satisfecha, con la espada en alto.

-¿Con la izquierda? –dijo Aori, mirando como Tenten también podía atacar con la mano izquierda, desconociendo, que Tenten como maestra de armas que era, su fuerza no solo residía en su mano derecha, sino también con la izquierda.

-Te tengo –bramo Tenten, Aori inclino su cuerpo un poco logrando que la katana, le pasara por un lado, cortando un poco de su cabello, y un ligero rozón en su mejilla, nada más, la katana cayó al piso clavándose en el, a unos pocos centímetros de ella.

-No estés tan segura –dijo esta mirando a Tenten con aire de suficiencia, Tenten miró la espada, caer hasta clavarse en el piso. Levantando sus ojos, solo un segundo para ver, como Aori comenzaba a dar vueltas sobre su mismo eje.

Apretó los dientes, mientras llevaba su mano a su espalda, tomando la cadena, de la hoz, poniéndolo en alto y tensándola, repeliendo de esta manera el ataque de Aori, dejándole de secuela solo, un pequeño rasguño en su brazo derecho. Tenten salto lejos de ella, quedando a una distancia de unos 3 metros, miro el rasguño, sin mucho interés, Aori rió como la demente que era.

-Pensé que eras mejor… me equivoque… fallaste un golpe tan simple

-Nunca fallo un golpe –dijo Tenten mirando a la rubia.

-Siempre hay una primera vez

Tenten le sonrió débilmente, levanto la mano, derecha, donde su hoz, colgando con la cadena desde su brazo hasta el piso, Tenten, corrió hacia ella, con la hoz, en alto.

Golpeando con el filo, y también con esfera de metal que colgaba en la punta de la cadena, impidiéndole de este modo, que Aori tuviera tiempo para utilizar su técnica especial, puesto que con esa continua serie de golpes, apenas le daba tiempo para que Aori, repeliera los ataques, poniendo los abanicos en medio, de forma torpe, logrando casi en un momento que se le cayeran los abanicos, gracias a la fuerza con la que golpeaba Tenten.

Tenten salto primero, golpeando con la bola de metal desde la izquierda, Aori esquivo el ataque hacía la derecha, luego atrás, un lado, el otro, y así sucesivamente, el filo de la hoz, se clavo en el tatami. Luego nuevamente le intento atacar desde la derecha, fallando y golpeando el piso con fuerza.

**00000**

-¿Qué le esta pasando a Tenten? –dijo Ino parpadeando un par de veces, desde su lugar en las mesas, al ver que en tres ocasiones consecutivas Tenten fallaba con los ataques –¡VAMOS TENTEN CONCENTRATE!

-¡Esta fallando los golpes! –dijo Sakura, mirando como un nuevo golpe con la cadena daba contra el tatami agujerándolo, golpeo llena de frustración la mesa.

-Eso es imposible, ella jamás falla un golpe –bramo Temari, recordando como en su primera pelea contra ella, pudo comprobar, a pesar de frenar sus ataques, que su puntería era perfecta.

-¡NO ES POSIBLE… ELLA NO PUEDE FALLAR! –grito Lee, mirando a su amiga luchar con todas sus fuerzas ¿verdad Gai-sensei?

-Tienes razón… Lee… tenemos que confiar, en nuestra florecita…

-Hai Gai-sensei…

-Nuestra flor más bella de toda Konoha… ella debe saber lo que esta haciendo

-HAI GAI-SENSEI…

-LO ÚNICO QUE PODEMOS HACER LEE… ES…

-HAI GAI-SENSEI –contesto el alumno cejudo llevándose las dos manos a la altura de la boca, inhalando una gran cantidad de aire ¡VAMOOOOOOOOOOOS TENTEEEEEEEEEEEEN, TU PUEDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

-¡ASI ES FLORECITA TU PUEDES… CONFIAMOS EN TI!

-¡SIGUE ASÍ TENTEEEEEEEEEE!

-¡HAI FLORECITAAAAA!

-¿Qué no van a callarse nunca? –gruño Sasuke, llevándose las manos a las orejas, con la esperanza de que eso amortiguara un poco los ensordecedores bramidos

-No lo creo…

-¡VAMOS TENTEN!

-Debimos sentarnos lo más lejos posible de ellos –replico ahora Shikamaru, mirando como al equipo de ánimos de Tenten también se le unían dos de las kunoichis más escandalosas de toda la aldea, Sakura e Ino.

-VAMOS CONCENTRANTE

- NO TE VA A GANAR ESA RUBIA PELITEÑIDA

-DEJA QUE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD TE ILUMINE FLORECITA

**00000**

Tenten lanzó nuevamente un par de kunais contra ella, haciendo que Aori girara elegantemente para esquivarlas, la kunoichi de Konoha, sonrió satisfecha de si misma.

-Vaya… hasta tienes tu equipo de fenómenos para alentarte que conmovedor -Aori rió nuevamente, cuando Tenten clavo su hoz en el piso…

-Esos fenómenos como tu le llamas… son mis amigos

-Amigos-repitió esta mirando a Gai-sensei y Lee gritar a todo pulmón, ahora acompañados, de la rubia Ino y Sakura, la cual, se les habían unido a las palabras de animo.

–Pues con esa clase de amigos, yo prefería quedarme sola… -bramo esta haciendo que la bola de metal, colgante de cadena rebotara contra ella, cuando puso como escudo el par abanicos haciéndole de escudos.

-Oh, pero no te preocupes… -Tenten evito el golpe de la esfera de metal, tomo la cadena, dando giros con ella… - te garantizó que te quedarás sola

Dio un nuevo golpe, que Aori apenas pudo esquivar, la bola de metal cayo justo debajo de sus pies… haciendo un ruido sordo.

Tenten siguió con la vista el recorrido que hizo la esfera de metal, hasta el piso, posándola en ella unos segundos, los ojos de Aori, brillaron llenos de malignidad

_-Te tengo _

Movió los abanicos hacia el centro, bajo las cuchillas, los presiono contra la cadena, impulsando con fuerza, hasta que con un crujido, le indico que lo había logrado, la hoz se partió en dos.

La cadena y la bola de metal quedaron inertes contra el piso, mientras que la pequeña guadaña, de lo que fuera alguna vez su Kusarigama permanecía en la mano izquierda. La sonrisa de demente de la rubia se incremento…

-Ja… tu maldita bola de metal… ya no te sirve…

-Eso parece -contesto ella sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

-Te he ganado… -finalizo esta, mirando llena de satisfacción, como el cabello de Tenten, gracias a que lo traía suelto, estaba todo enredado, además, un par de golpes en brazos y piernas, y un pequeño corte en la parte superior de su cabeza, dándole un aspecto cansino.

-¿Ganado? –dijo Tenten sarcástica, alzando las cejas –si ni siquiera… has destruido la parte más mortífera de mi arma…

Tenten levanto lo que le quedaba de la hoz en alto, con el brillante filo de la arma, enfocando hacia ella.

-Si pude romper tu cadena podré hacer lo mismo con esa horrible hoz…

-Eres sola una chica mimada y patética… que debió haber huido sin siquiera haber dado lucha…

Aori, sonrió

-Sigue hablando, puesto que mientras más lo hagas, más vas a sufrir cuando te gane en esta pelea

-Nunca te vanaglories de una pelea que aún no has ganado

-¿Qué¿crees que puedes hacer algo más?… ¡simplemente mírate!, estas en un estado deplorable

-Obviamente nunca has estado en una pelea verdadera para decir que mi estado es deplorable –contesto Tenten encogiéndose en hombros

-¡Cállate!

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque voy a obligarte –contesto esta apretando los dientes

-Intenta hacerlo –dijo Tenten con una mirada de aburrimiento y una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

-Serás una tonta campesina, hasta tú último momento –gruño esta, levantando los brazos en alto, el filo de los abanicos brillo letalmente - voy a vencerte, tan fácilmente, que Neji-san, se avergonzara, de decir que has sido quien estuvo cerca de ser su prometida

Tenten no se limito a hacer nada, puso una de sus manos en su cadera, esperando.

-¿No vas a hacer nada?-pregunto Aori, mirando el relajado estado en el que Tenten se encontraba, la joven negó con la cabeza

-Ya hice lo suficiente…

Aori, apreto los labios, puso en alto los abanicos:

-_ Midare Ben_…. –trato de decir ella, sin embargo Tenten no movió un músculo, sino que pudo ver con satisfacción como Aori, quedaba ahí estática, mientras ella le veía con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Al fin –dijo Tenten mirando como Aori le veía incrédula

-¿Qué? –dijo ella viéndola, sintiendo su cuerpo, tensó e inmóvil, la capacidad de movimiento, se había ido… miro a Tenten con los ojos desorbitados, volvió a preguntar aterrada. -¿Qué hiciste?

-Bien –dijo ella soltado la hoz, contra el piso, dando a entender que ya no la necesitaría más - solo puse en práctica un poco de mis habilidades Shinobis

-¡¡¡Si estabas fallando!!! –dijo Aori, procurando mover su brazo izquierdo, sin resultados, sus brazos temblaba fuertemente debido a una pesada opresión que le impedía la movilidad.

-Jamás fallo un golpe… jamás

-No lo entiendo… no hiciste nada… -negó Aori, sintiendo ahora la pesada opresión alrededor de su cuello, hubiese llevado su mano hacia su cuello, pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer, el aire se le estaba agotando, entrecerró los ojos, procurando no concentrarse en el dolor.

-Si no hice nada puedes explicarme –dijo Tenten con una mirada de absoluta satisfacción - ¿Por qué estas enredada?

-¿Qué? –Volvió a decir Aori, sin entender bien, sus palabras -¿enredada?

-Veo que era cierto lo que decía Neji… tienes muy pocas cualidades como Shinobi. –dijo Tenten levantando su mano izquierda, para que Aori pudiera verla, tenía la mano apretada como si estuviera sujetando algo, Aori miro su mano, aparentemente vacía, entendió al instante

-Hilos ninja.-masculló.

-Hilos ninja - le corrigió Tenten -repletos de chakra –contesto ella, dejando que Aori admirara como 6 delgados y casi imperceptibles hilos brillaban en la mano de Tenten todos encaminados hacia su cuerpo.

Tenten aflojo un poco los hilos, solo lo suficiente, para que Aori pudiera bajar la vista, no sin algo de dificultad, hacia su cuerpo, mirando con horror como los hilos, ahora visibles, de un color azul brillante, se enredaban en su cuerpo, su cuello, sus brazos… sus piernas… su pecho… todos colocados estratégicamente, en el lugar, donde la tela del traje era más voluminosa para no hacer notoria su presencia.

Llevo una mano hacia su cuello, tocando un delgado hilo, semitransparente.

_-Maldición_

-¿Cómo? –gruño Aori, sin entender bien, como era que había acabado en esa madeja de hilo y energía interna

-En serio que eres muy mala como Kunoichi, no te diste cuenta cuando fue…

-… -Tenten le dedico una sonrisa infantil

-Mira a tus pies… -Aori, respiro profundamente, mirando hacia el piso como ella se lo había ordenado, confirmando sus dudas, con terror pudo observar y comprender como era que había ocurrido, el recorrido de los hilos ninja, terminaban en el mango de la espada de Tenten.

Aquella con la que había dado el primer golpe, el mundo de le fue a los pies…

Miro a Tenten con expresión ceñuda.

_-Era cierto… esa campesina no fallo el golpe_

Sintió las piernas débiles, la había vencido desde un principio con aquel maldito golpe que creyó que había fallado.

-No puede ser…

-Pues si… Tenten tensó más los hilos, presionándole la garganta –si puede ser… te repito que yo jamás fallo un golpe.

-…no…

-Tal vez si hubiese peleado contigo sin haber visto nunca ninguna semejante tal vez hubiese perdido, puesto que tu técnica es muy parecida a la de alguien… a quien nunca pude vencer…

-No… no entiendo…

-La persona a la que le he visto usar esta técnica, me ha derrotado más veces de lo que puedo recordar, el es un genio, y por lo tanto la puede realizar, así de este mismo modo... yo la conozco, la entiendo, y comprendo, y dado que tu técnica cuenta con los mismos preceptos que la de el, pude entender, también tus puntos débiles… que es realmente algo muy simple

-¿Mis puntos débiles?

-Hai –Tenten tensó más los hilos con un movimiento de su mano, ignorando el chillido de la joven - el punto débil de la técnica absoluta y giratoria, reside en sus mismos giros… puesto, que con lo que puedes vencerlo, es deteniéndolos

**00000**

_Mientras tanto en la mesa de los comensales__… _

-¿Neeeeeeeh¿Hinata-chan… eso es cierto?-pregunto curioso Naruto.

-Ahhh… etto… si… Tenten esta en lo correcto –respondió Hinata, mirando a las dos kunoichis, en el tatami frente a ellos

-¿Ehhhh¿Y como es que ha podido saberlo?-volvió a preguntar este.

-Bien… supongo que fue gracias a que ha visto por cerca de 12 años el Kaiten, de Neji-niisan… supongo que el algún momento debió haber entendido los preceptos del Kaiten.

-¿Si, Neji? –dijo Naruto curioso, mirando a un Neji el cual estaba demasiado interesado en la pelea para prestar atención en algo más

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si eso es cierto¿Tenten descubrió el punto débil de tu Kaiten?

-Tal parece –contesto este, dedicándole una mirada descortés al imprudente Uzumaki

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

-Kyaaaa… eso quiere decir… que ella podría ganarte…

Neji volteo a ver hacia el tatami, luego hacia al rubio Shinobi, con una expresión de molestia en el rostro, que pronto se convirtió en una hermosa sonrisa.

-Ella ya me gano…

**00000**

_Y en el tatami__…_

-¿Deteniéndolos? –mascullo Aori -es por eso que, utilizaste esos hilos ninja… para frenar mis ataques…

-Si… -accedió Tenten con la cabeza –cuando te hice creer que había fallado en el primer golpe, solamente lo hice para dejar cerca de ti, mis hilos ninja, y de este modo, cuando te seguía atacando solamente te hacía caer en mi trampa quedando más, y más enredada… conforme girabas, caminabas o esquivabas mis ataques… más te presionaban los hilos… generalmente son muy débiles en ataques como estos… pero utilizando la cantidad adecuada de chakra… pueden detener al más fuerte de los adversarios –contesto esta levantando la mano nuevamente, para mostrarle los 6 pequeños hilitos.

-Maldita…

Tenten tensó los hilos, para evitar, que pudiera decir nada.

-Originalmente había pensado utilizar este truco con Neji cuando tuviera la oportunidad de pelear contra el –llevo una mano a su rostro como si estuviera meditando sobre el asunto - pero creo que el no hubiese caído, además de el, si ser un excelente Shinobi, el hubiese visto el chakra fluir por los hilos que ahora te aprisionan.

-Eres una…

Tenten levanto la mano, jalando los hilos, apretándolos más, que todas las ocasiones, Aori, chilló de dolor, obligando de este modo que ella soltara sus abanicos, chocando contra el suelo, ruidosamente.

-¿Perdón, decías?

-Kyaaaa… suéltame… -gruño esta, mirando a Tenten con las mejillas sonrojadas y lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No debería –dijo Tenten mirándola con desprecio, apretando más los hilos –me lastimaste más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, casi haces que pierda a la persona más importante para mi… además de humillarme a mi y a mis amigos… no debería soltarte… -dijo Tenten presionando más los hilos

-Kyaaaaa…. Maldita…campe -unos cuantos hilos, se presionaron contra su garganta…

-Nunca más volveras a llamarme así… ¿entendido?

Aori le miro sorprendida, con sus ojos llenos de furia, las manos de Tenten temblaban contra los hilos, sus ojos generalmente dulces y generosos ahora estaban llenos de furia contra la chica de la hierba…

Aori, demasiado arrogante y obstinada como para seguir ordenes, negó con la cabeza.

Tenten mirando esa negativa, volvió a decir:

-Dije¿entendido? –apretó los hilos ninja, clavándose contra la piel de la rubia. Aori, chilló lastimosamente, antes de soltar, un débil y poco perceptible.

-…hai –Tenten aflojo un poco los hilos, sin dejarla todavía en libertad, tenía algunas cosas que aclarar:

-Jamás volveras a lastimarme a mí, o a mis amigos¿entendido?

Aori, apretó los dientes, antes de volver a hablar

-…hai

-Tenten nuevamente volvió a aflojar los hilos

-Jamás volveras a acercarte a Neji o a mi… nunca…-los ojos de Aori se clavaron filosamente en los ojos castaños de la su adversaria - nos dejaras en paz… te iras a la hierba, y nunca te queremos volver a ver… ¿entendido?

-…..

-¿ENTENDIDO AORI KARA? –bramo Tenten volviendo a presionar de forma brusca los hilos, haciendo que Aori esta vez, cayera al suelo, apretando los puños

-…hai… hai… -contesto ella, con voz débil –jamás… volveré a hacerme a ustedes….

-Muy bien –dijo Tenten, sonriendo como chiquilla, soltó los hilos permitiendo que el cuerpo de su oponente se viera liberado –te creeré

Aori permaneció en el piso tosiendo, sofocada, dedicándole una mirada de profundo desprecio.

-Tú…

-Que quede bien claro… -dijo Tenten mirándole desde su lugar, con una mirada terrible –que te libero, no porque me caigas bien… (De ser por mí, te hubiese matado, con el primer golpe) –Tenten sonrió afablemente, antes de mirarle fríamente –sino porque si te mato, no me dejaran casarme con Neji

Aori le miro ceñuda, bajo su vista, y permaneció un momento, contra el piso.

Tenten, paso una mano por su cabello, desenredo su larga melena castaña, con un puf, y una cortina de humo, desaparecieron todas las armas utilizadas, la hoz, la cadena, la espada y la funda de esta. Se habían ido.

Anji, el atractivo joven de la hierba, se acerco a Aori, con paso titubeante.

-Tenten-san…

-Anji –contesto ella, dedicándole la misma mirada que le había dedicado a su hermana hace unos segundos, parecía imposible, que aquel muchacho que ahora veía con tanto desprecio, era aquel mismo que la había tratado tan bien, hacia menos de una semana.

-Usted… –dijo este incrédulo, de que la misma chica bonita de chongitos linda y encantadora, fuese esa misma guerrera, que había vencido a su hermana en aquella forma tan sencilla.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?... ¿quieres aclarar cuentas conmigo?

Anji miro como Tenten, volvía a sujetar el pergamino de forma amenazante

-No

-Bien –contesto ella dejando caer el pergamino, al suelo, como si no importara más.

Souji se acerco a ella con paso lento, miro a Aori, aunque luchaba levantarse del suelo, parecía ya no poder luchar más, miro a Tenten la cual le veía con una expresión ceñuda e intimidante, trago saliva a pesar de su carácter afable y encantador, podía ser una verdadera guerrera cuando se lo proponía.

-La… Ganadora Tenten de la Hoja…

La expresión ceñuda de Tenten cambio al instante, miro a Souji como si no hubiese creído sus palabras, parpadeo un par de veces…

-¿Cómo?

-Usted es la ganadora… Tenten-san…

Tenten miro a su alrededor, todos o por lo menos la gran mayoría de los invitados, ya se habían levantado y aplaudían felices, sus amigos, le gritaban todo tipo de cosas que no lograba entender debido a la emoción, en la mesa de los comensales, todos aplaudían, desde los mas altos dirigentes, hasta sus mejores amigos.

Ino, Sakura y Temari, sin importales ser imprudentes salieron disparadas hacia su amiga, con el firme proposito de felicitarle por su explendida actuación.

Los demás, parejas, y amigos de estas al ver su firme proposito se unieron a ellas, para poder estar junto a la kunoichi más asombrosa de toda Konoha.

Tenten estaba asombrada, estaba temblando, estaba contenta… estaba… por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, ella estaba realmente, feliz, realmente lo estaba, salto como una niña, rió de forma contagiosa, se colgó del cuello de Souji, abrazándole agradecida, sin importarle que una vez, ese terrible hombre había sido aquel que casi le destruye la vida.

Ahora eso ya no importaba más

Souji se quedo de piedra, mientras la joven, saltaba de alegría besando sus mejillas. Gritando llena de emoción, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña que acaba de obtener aquella que más quisiera en el mundo.

-Kyaaaaaaaa… arigato… arigato… arigatoooooooo

-Tenten-san… -trato de decir este soltándose de su agarre.

-ARIGATOOOOOOO

-Tenten-san… me esta ahorcando

Tenten se soltó de el, no tanto por voluntad propia, sino por que el mismo Souji se la quito de encima con demasiada fuerza.

-Neh… gomen… gomen –contesto ella con una sonrisa encantadora –yo…

-Si lo entiendo… -contesto el.

La kunoichi llevo una mano detrás de su cabeza rascándola suavemente, mientras reía graciosamente, todos sus amigos ya estaban a un lado de ella, Ino y Sakura le abrazaban afectuosamente mientras que algunos otros hablaban o le daban palmaditas de felicitaciones a la joven, la cual reía graciosamente.

**00000**

-Preciosa –masculló el genio permaneciendo inerte en la mesa de comensales, acompañado solamente de su tío y "Hajime Hyuga"

-Sabía que lo lograría –dijo Hajime, con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro

-Si… tenía que hacerlo –dijo Hiashi, mirando a la joven que aún luchaba por respirar entre el gentio que amenazaban con ahogarla de tantos abrazos.

-Si… ella… lo hizo bien… -contesto Neji -¿verdad? –pregunto este, mirando a Hajime Hyuga, el cual ya había desaparecido y se mostraba ahora, el hermoso ser que era realmente.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Mameha gentilmente.

-¿Bien que? -respondió Neji, mirandole curioso.

-¿Qué estas esperando¿Acaso no era esto lo que querías? –dijo Mameha con aquella misma sonrisa maternal que siempre le dedicaba a el, cuando hablaba.

-…

-Ve con ella…

-…hai… -contesto este levantandose sin despedirse de su tío o de Mameha.

Tenía más que hacer… tenía que estrar otra vez junto a su Tenten, su prometida y su mujer, estaría con aquella dama que se gano su corazón. Tal vez desde hacía muchos años atrás…

Ella estaba feliz, ya no quedaban rastros de aquella mujer débil y llorosa que se le presento, cuando descubrió que no podían estar juntos, podía verlo, en su sonrisa.

Esa hermosa y contagiosa sonrisa con la que la había conocido hacía 14 años atrás en la academia,

En su mirada, la misma mirada que encontró cuando cuando desperto en una cama de hospital y chocaron sus ojos con los suyos, en aquella ocasión en que casi muere a manos del subordinado de Orochimaru.

La misma gentileza con la que trataba bien a todo el mundo, inclusive a el, a pesar de que en su niñez no había sido más que un chiquillo egocéntrico y arrogante (no era que en ese momento no lo fuera, pero antes era mucho peor).

El mismo hermoso y perfecto ser que había descubierto hacía pocos días, cuando sintió la presion de perderla y la había desperdiciado todos esos años, siendo un maldito genio arrogante.

Sonrió mientras carraspeaba su voz.

Finalmente estaría junto con ella, porque ella, al fin, era su prometida.

-Tenten… -llamo el, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Una voz, masculina, detrás de ella le erizó la piel, sintió su presencia, su olor su calor, sabía quien era el que estaba, aquel hombre perfecto para ella, estaba ahora ahí a unos centímetros, de la Jounnin.

-Neji –masculló, esta dándose la vuelta rápidamente, quería mirarlo hacía apenas un día que no estaba cerca de el, y le había parecido una eternidad.

-Lo hiciste –dijo este hermético, frió, gélido, es decir, como siempre era.

Tenten inflo sus mejillas, fingiendo irritación, golpeo su hombro haciendo una mueca en sus labios.

-¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir?

-Si

-Baka… -replico esta, en broma -casi me matan por ti

-Si te hubiese matado esa patética Ninja, realmente no merecías tener el privilegio de ser mi prometida –contesto este con ese brillito malvado en sus ojos.

Tenten llevo sus manos a su mentón, mirando como si estuviese meditando algo

-Si tienes razón… creo que sería mejor que te quedaras callado

-Lo ves te lo di…

Muy tarde, sus palabras, quedaron selladas, por un calido y suave beso que la joven le dedico a el que finalmente sería su esposo, en un tiempo no muy lejano, escucho silbidos provenir, de parte de sus amigos, risitas ahogadas, exclamaciones de asombro, y miradas de incredulidad.

Pero nada de eso le importo en lo más mínimo, ella seguía besandolo, llena de felicidad.

Neji Hyuga, era suyo finalmente y nadie jamás iba a quitárselo.

**00000**

Hola, se k diran k adelante demasiado rápido, pero es por motivos de fuerza mayor, el penultimo capitulo, gomen gomen, pa variar me explaye demasiado, el fic originalmente estaba planeado para acabarse en este capitulo, pero al final este me quedo largísimo así que tuve que cortarlo, espero les haya gustado la pelea, dios sabe cuanto sude para realizarlo, me cuesta muchisimo escribir peleas, pero lo logre, la forma en k derrotaron a Aori, simple, pero lógica, recuerdan aquel capitulo donde casi matan a Neji, lo detuvieron así, (bueno no asi exactamente, pero esa es la esencia), en donde si detienen los giros o los enredan como en este caso, los pueden vencer, (a Neji no, pero a Aori si, k es la que más importa ahorita). Aclaro, el siguiente capitulo es el ultimo de este fic, y luego un Epilogo, pero ya no seguira con la continuidad del tiempo del fic, así que, animo, animo, solo otro más. Gracias por sus comentarios y besos a todos. Ahhh y antes de que se me olvide, la técnica _Midare Benten,_ pa variar es de Kenshin, la técnica de Kamati el de la hoz, y significa, confundiendo al cielo, me gusto el nombre. es lindo.

The Shade Ghost.- Hola, que bueno k te haya gustado este capitulo mi ultima pelea, me alegra saber k seguiras apoyando a Tenten hasta el final, y Souji seguira siendo terriblemente odiado, ya no habrá problema con lo de si es aceptada o no, como puedes ver, ya lo fue, claro k me pase por tus fics, son muy buenos, espero k sigas escribiendo y nos seguiremos leyendo, besos.  
Aoi Airam.- Graxxx me alegra ver k a alguien le guste la forma en k escribo, y ¡te leiste todos mis fics y los imprimiste!!!!, kyyaaa, eso si es para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, k emoción. Sip, el final, es feliz no me gustan los finales tragicos. Gracias por no presionarme, eres de las pocas k me lo ha dicho, snif, pero no te apures, soy rapida escribiendo, si ya tengo la idea bien definida, un capitulo me lo aviento en una hora, maximo dos. Vas a sacar un fic, k bien, tienes k avisarme cuando lo subas, y ojala sea de Neji y Tenten, por favor. Gracias por todas las cosas lindas k me has dicho, me honra de vd, ser inspiración para alguien, jamás lo creí nunca de los nuncas, espero leer pronto tu fic, y seguir viendote por aki, besos.  
Marlita-chan.- Gracias, espero te guste el proximo capitulo Besos  
Saku Fanel.- Pues, nop, no es que Aori sea buena combatiendo, es mala, pero entre tantas malas ella tiene que sobresalir. Besos  
Alexa Hiwatari.- Gracias, espero k el proximo combate llene tus expectativas, nos estamos leyendo, besos.  
Kohaku.- Me alegra k el fic se te siga haciendo interesante, y no te apures, voy a humillar a Aori, en la pelea, no tanto como había pensado al principio, pero a mi me parecio suficiente, besos.  
Vero.Sasuke.Uchiha.- buena forma de leer un fic, mientras descargar archivos, sip, la ultima parte del fic, tratara del embarazo, eso de florecita me lo piratee de un fic si mal no recuerdo de omtatelo, k se me hizo tan lindo, k lo tuve k poner, gracias nos estamos leyendo.  
omtatelo.- Jaja, si lo siento, Aori y Souji si existen por desgracia, Souji, esta basado en mi ex jefe, un diseñador grafico, (igual k tu servidora) k humillaba tal como Souji, bajita la mano, pero como dolia, gritaba, golpeaba escritorios, y rompia tus trabajos enfrente de uno, para luego salirte con: "_lo siento, no tengo nada en contra tuya, pero así soy_". Aori, originalmente estaba basada en una secretaria rubia, de ojos verdes, por eso su fisico, tonta, hasta la pared de enfrente, pero luego conocí a dos chicas, terribles, su hobby humillar a todo aquel k no tuviera membresía en el "club". Sus frases favoritas: -Tu callate k no tienes vida, -Yo soy mejor persona por k trato bien a la chica de intendencia. –El diseño lo puede hacer cualquier idiota, sin ofender –Por fortuna ya no les he visto, y espero seguir así, nos estamos leyendo.  
Harlett.-Si, los nombres me los robe de Kenshin, no, y no creas, Aori no es tan buena, besos.  
NaRU-GiRl.-claro que Gano Tenten, Aori no es rival para ella, graxxx nos estamos leyendo.  
HaRuNo-SaMy.- Claro que Tenten va a ganar, por algo es mi ninja favorita, jamás le venceria Aori, besos.  
Potters-light.- nop, lo siento, Aori ni con su técnica especial puede vencer a Tenten, no se le va a dificultar, el final de la pelea, quedara anunciado con este capitulo. Y en el otro sabran de quien es el bebe, gracias por tus comentarios, besos.  
conchito.- Perdon entonces por decirte enojona, pense k había hecho enojar a más gente de la que era me alegra k te haya gustado las peleas, no soy muy buena escribiendo peleas, son muy difíciles, gracias por tus porras, nos seguiremos leyendo.  
BUSU.- Me alegra, y pues tanto así como paliza, pues no… pero espero k de todos modos te guste, besos.  
Anemone..- Sip, diste en el clavo, la tecnica es parecida a la de Neji, por lo tanto tiene ventaja, y si no lo es, pues ya tiene la pelea ganada. Ahhh otra fiel seguidora de Kenshin ¿verdad que esa serie es genial? Besos.  
naoko higurashi.- Jaja, lo siento, pero sigo teniendo el otro capitulo en correción, ;D, jeje, te digo la vd, o seguirmos siendo amigas… la vd, es k ya me lei tu fic, y esta buenisimo, solo k se me paso poner review, pero no te apures, pronto tendras uno por ahí mio  
KAKAxPAMExNEJI.- Al fin puedo respirar tranquila, pense k este capitulo no iba a gustar, sip estas en lo cierto, por eso le puse esa tecnica a Aori, Tenten ya conoce el Kaiten, casi 10 años viendolo algo tendría que haberle aprendido, y el Kaiten, tiene una debilidad, o al menos yo asi lo entendi. Gracias por tu review  
keri01.- Graxxx, y sip Aori es mala shinobi, pero las chicas contra la k lucho es peor, jeje, nop, de hecho la aclaración del capitulo del embarazo, es hasta el ultimo capitulo, parrafo, y dialogo, gomen. Besos  
hitomimiri.- Nehh, asi son las cosas, estas semanas para mi tmb han estado fatales, espero k sigas mejor de animo, la frente en alto, k el mundo no se acaba y no espera a nadie, cuidate mucho.  
Chise Uchiha.-Me alegra k te haya gustado este cap. Y sip, Tenten tiene una enorme ventaja al enfrentarse a una tecnica k ya conoce, y no te apures, ya k esta es la ultima parte difícil k le voy a poner a nuestra Tenten. Mil y un gracias por las porras, nos leemos.  
Kats Akira.- Hola, me alegra conocer más fans de esa maravillosa serie, y aclaro Aori no es buena kunoichi, es k como dice el dicho "en tierra de ciegos el tuerto es rey". La prueba de embarazo, a riesgo de ser linchada y abucheada, saldra en el ultimo capitulo, en el ultimo parrafo, en el ultimo dialogo. La pagina de deviant, esta el link en mi profile, no lo pongo aki, por k cada vez k escribo un correo o algo así no aparece, ta raro. Gracias por tu review, y espero k te guste el siguiente y casi final capitulo besos.  
Charlotte-87.- Bien, ya no odian tanto a Souji y odian más a Aori como era la idea original, me siento mejor, bueno esa tecnica, digamos es la veintiunica k sabe hacer y no es muy lista sinceramente, pronto habra más accion entre este par, y mil gracias por tu review, nos leemos muy pronto  
Tenshi of Light.- Jeje, si verdad, espero k el fic te guste, otro capitulo más y terminamos, gracias por tu review.  
SasuSaku-NejiTenten.- Hola, toy muy bien graxxx. Me alegra k te hayan gustado los nombres (aun k realmente me los robe), si la serie aki se llama samurai x, la recomiendo¿acaso alguien tenía duda de k nuestra Tenten no ganara? gracias por todo miga, besos.  
Juh-chan X3.- Yep, finalmente va a llegar el final de Aori, gracias por tu review.  
Isumi Kimiyama.- Si me imagino las clases estan tomando más tiempo del k deberían, me alegra k te haya gustado el cap. Y la pelea en general. Espero k te siga gustando y no para nada, no me hartan a mi me gusta andar por aki, y si yo no te harto a ti, tu tampoco a mi, gracias por tu review, cuidate y suerte en la escuela.  
cronos .-Gracias por tu review me alegra k te haya gustado el cap. Espero no se te haya hecho largo, besos.  
Luna Elric Hyuuga.- Sip, ya te vi por deviantart, mil gracias por visitarme, y tmb reconociste los nombres me alegro mucho, y tmb me alegro k te haya gustado este capitulo, gracias por tu review, besos.  
Kamy-chan.- Sip, ya viene el final, lo siento, he estado esta semana algo ocupada, gracias por tu review.  
Asura Aoi.-Me alegra k te haya gustado, tmb espero k no se te haya hecho muy largo, y de los nombres de las armas, pues jeje, yo tampoco me las sabia, muy bien, pero ahí me tienes en Internet Gracias por tu comentario, y nos estamos leyendo.  
mayee-chan.- Ayyy k emoción me da leer un review, de una nueva persona, me alegra k te haya gustado, mi sorpresa de k Aori, si sabe pelear. :D, gracias por tu review y nos estamos leyendo.  
L.I.T.-Ehhh, nop, lo siento si pongo a Anji a ayudar a Aori, no acabo nunca, jaja, aunk no es mala idea… en fin, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra k se te siga haciendo interesante mi fic nos estamos leyendo  
laLii-chan.- Bueno, la aldea de la hierba se especializa en armas, pero Aori gracias a k esta medio tonta, solo sabe manejar una, los abanicos:D, la tecnica k esta usando se parece a la de Neji, pero no es la de Neji, solo una tecnica medianamente parecida. Gracias por tu review, nos estamos leyendo.  
Mond.- Graxxx sip, Souji esta cambiando, pero no crean k es el hombre mas bueno del mundo, nop, el solo quiere lo mejor para el clan, y finalmente ya le cayo el 20. :D Graxxx por tus comentarios.


	25. La prometida de Hyuga Neji

**La prometida de Hyuga Neji**

Tenten aún se negaba a soltar sus labios, había estado demasiado tiempo lejos de el, como para poder dejarlo ir tan rápido, podía sentir las enormes y suaves manos de Neji clavarse en su espalda perderse en su hermoso cabello.

Se aferro a su cuerpo, un poco más, una vez que el aire vital para los dos se fue agotando, miro al joven por encima de todos los demás…

-Aishiteru –masculló este contra sus labios, sin importarle que le escucharán, por el, podía escucharlo todo el mundo y aún así no le importaría.

-Aishiteru mo… Neji-kun -contesto esta, con una sonrisa, poniéndose en puntillas, depositando un suave y gentil beso en sus labios, antes de pasar, su dedo índice por su pequeña boca, enfocando sus ojos, perdiéndose en ese mar platinado en el que, gustosa se ahogaría.

-¡TENTEN! –escucharon de repente los dos, al tiempo que la joven de cabellos castaños, era separada de Neji casi de un tirón brusco, antes de sentir un fuerte y sofocante abrazo provenir del aquel que fuera el hombre más efusivo de toda la aldea. –Sabía… sabía que podrías lograrlo

-¡¡¡Lee!!! –mascullo esta sintiendo que el aire se le iba de los pulmones gracias a su fiero agarre

-Eres la mejor kunoichi de toda la aldea –dijo este separándola de si, mirándole a los ojos, con dos pequeñas lágrimas iluminando sus enormes y extraños ojos negros. –De ningún modo podías perder de ningún modo… -volvió a abrazarla sacándole de este modo, el poco aire que traía en sus pulmones.

-…arigato…

Neji en cambio permaneció ahí de pie estático, mirando a sus dos compañeros de equipo abrazarse cariñosamente, o mejor dicho mirar a Lee abrazar a Tenten cariñosamente, la cual parecía más bien, un simple muñeco de trapo, bajo su fiero agarre.

-Neji –escucho este detrás de el, viéndose obligado a voltear hacia donde le hablaban, a pocos centímetros, estaba, (además de todo el mundo de amigos y familiares, que habían ido corriendo a su encuentro), su querido sensei.

-Gai-sensei –murmuro este imaginándose lo peor, al verlo tan cerca, con esa cara de idiota que ponía cuando estaba maravillado con algo, con ese río, de lagrimas surcando su rostro, con esas mejillas sonrojadas viéndolo como si fuera su propio hijo.

-Neji… hijo… -dijo Gai, tocando su hombro –estoy muy orgulloso de ti

-…Arigato –contesto el, sorprendido de que por primera vez en su vida, escuchara unas palabras lógicas salir de boca de su sensei. –pero la que se lleva todo el crédito es Tenten… ella fue la que hizo todo realmente.

-Lo se… lo se… -contesto Gai, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza –pero tu también ya has hecho lo tuyo

-¿Si?

-Si –confirmo este -Supiste elegir… y has elegido bien… no puede haber mejor mujer en toda Konoha o en todo el mundo que nuestra Tenten

-hai…-contesto Neji moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza- yo también lo pienso

-¡Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!... ¡¡¡mi querido pupilo!!!!

Y sin previo aviso, o algo más, Gai abrazó a el genio del clan, de esa forma efusiva, tal como Rock Lee abrazaba en ese momento a la joven de los chongitos.

-Gai… sensei –masculló Neji, siendo sofocado por su maestro, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, zafarse de su agarre, podía escuchar leves exclamaciones acompañadas con lagrimas de emoción, provenir de los labios de su sensei.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti… Neji… y de nuestra florecita…

-Hai… Gai… sensei… gracias –decía Neji tratando de soltarse lo más rápido posible del hombre.

-Jamás pensé que llegaría este día… jamás…

-Hai –dijo Neji separándose finalmente, adquiriendo sus mejillas, un vivo color rojo –gracias… gracias… -contesto este alisándose en traje con un gesto desdeñoso mirando a su maestro con recelo mientras varios de sus compañeros, incluidos sus dos primas, reían todavía de el.

_¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre le nublara en menos de dos segundos la felicidad, gracias a su bochornosa muestra de afecto?_

-Bien… -siguió hablando Gai, como si no se percatara en lo más mínimo de la mirada cruel que le dedicaba Neji en ese preciso momento -¿Dónde esta nuestra florecita?... ¿Dónde se encuentra la flor más bella de toda Konoha?

-Hace un rato –comento Neji, el cual seguía desarrugando con su mano la manga de su traje –la vi con Lee

-¡¡¡¡LEE!!!! –Bramo entonces este, llamando a su otro pupilo -¿tu sabes donde esta nuestra florecita?

-Si Gai-sensei –contesto su alumno cejudo acercándose a el, hablando fuerte para hacerse oír entre el mundo de gente que era. –Se fue con dos señoritas… que le pidieron que las acompañaran

-¿Dos señoritas? –dijo ahora Neji, ignorando las palabras de felicitación que el Sannin Jiraiya, le dedica en ese preciso momento

-Hai –dijo Lee moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente hacia su compañero –se fueron tras esa puerta, hace apenas unos minutos –finalizo señalando este la puerta por donde Tenten y las dos chicas había desaparecido según explicaciones de Rock.

Neji miro la puerta, accedió con la cabeza a la bestia verde y sin dar explicaciones o pedir permiso se alejo todos, intrigado del porque Tenten había desaparecido en menos de un minuto con dos jóvenes, que al parecer por palabras de Lee, este no conocía.

Traspaso la puerta principal activando su_ Byakugan_, apenas estuvo fuera. Busco a Tenten con su técnica de sucesión, confirmando las palabras que había dicho su compañero, su futura esposa estaba en 3 salones a la izquierda acompañada de dos chicas.

Desactivo el _Byakugan_… caminando curioso hacía ella:

_Tal vez no fuera nada, tal vez, fuera algunas de sus amigas, hablando con ella sobre cosas triviales…_

_Tal vez solo tenía que atender el llamado de la naturaleza y tenía que ir al baño… _

Apretó los puños…

_O tal vez fuera una conspiración de la maniaca de Aori, la cual buscaba venganza…_

Llego a la puerta del salón en la que había visto gracias a su técnica, donde se encontraba Tenten… generalmente como buen y educado caballero que era tocaría hasta recibir una respuesta, pero dado que en ese preciso momento la paranoia le carcomía los huesos, llamo y entro sin siquiera esperar respuesta.

-Tenten –gruño, este, abriendo la puerta con fuerza, llevándose una sorpresa.

_O tal vez era que se estaba volviendo un **paranoico**. _

Tenten estaba ahí de pie, frente a un enorme espejo, junto a dos chicas, tal como le había dicho Lee, y tal como el mismo había visto con su técnica, pero en ninguna situación semejante a las que había imaginado con anterioridad.

Esta estaba quitándose la ropa de pelea que le había proporcionado, y ahora estando semidesnuda, siendo atendida por dos mujeres que este reconoció como sirvientas de la familia Hyuga, gracias a el símbolo de la familia Hyuga grabado en sus uniformes.

Una de ellas estaba terminando de retocar su maquillaje y otra cepillando su hermoso cabello.

Apretó los dientes, sintiéndose un poco estupido, se había preocupado por nada…

_-Maldito Lee poco observador _

-Hyuga-sama –llamo una de las sirvientas, mirándole llena de asombro al encontrarle ahí

-¿Neji?-dijo Tenten cerrándose el fondo debajo del kimono, para poder cubrirse un poco - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Yo… -dijo este, mirando a la joven, la cual estaba esperando una respuesta, se avergonzó de si mismo por ser tan desconfiado –yo… no te vi, en el salón… me estaba preguntando donde estabas…

-Bueno –dijo esta encogiéndose en hombros como si fuera la cosa más simple –pues aquí

-Si…lo se –contesto este de mal modo -¿pero que estas haciendo aquí?

-Ahhh es muy simple contesto Tenten –Azusa y Hayashi–dijo Tenten refiriéndose a las dos sirvientas –me han traído aquí para cambiarme de ropa (otra vez)

-¿Cambiarte de ropa? –repitió Neji mirando como las dos sirvientas accedían con la cabeza levemente

-Si, creo que no les gusta que ande vestida como Shinobi –dijo esta señalando en el piso el traje que utilizo para la competencia - después de esta ultima competencia

-Ya… -contestó el sin mostrar demasiado interés -¿volverás a ponerte tu kimono?

-Bien… eso creí yo al principio… pero… -Tenten miro a la joven de nombre Azusa

-El señor Hajime Hyuga, nos mando a entregarle esto –contesto esta inclinándose para tomar una caja, mostrándole que dentro de ella un hermoso kimono blanco, con pájaros de vistosos colores bordados y un bonito paisaje, adornado con un obi, bordado con un paisaje muy lindo, dando como resultado una hermosa combinación de colores brillantes.

-¿Hajime Hyuga? –llamo Neji mirando el kimono

-Eso han dicho… que amable ha sido ese hombre ¿verdad Neji? –dijo Tenten contenta –además mira… que belleza de kimono, y es de mi talla justamente, tal pareciera que ya me conociera –contesto esta levantando el kimono, para ponerlo encima de su cuerpo.

-Si… que curioso –contestó este con una sonrisa acercándose hacía ella. Tenten siguió con la mirada puesta sobre el, hasta que apenada, desvió sus ojos un par de segundos.

-¿Por qué me ves de esa manera ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? –Neji permaneció con esa misma sonrisa en su rostro, antes de tomar el kimono que en ese momento que en ese momento traía Tenten.

-Déjenos solos –pidió Neji, sin dirigirse hacia nadie en particular.

-Pero… Neji-sama… tenemos que ayudar a Tenten-sama con…

-Es una orden –contesto Neji volteando a ver a una de las jóvenes, obligando de este modo a salir a las jovenes.

-Hai… Neji-sama –contesto la otra sirvienta, haciendo una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación, permaneciendo ambos en absoluto silencio, y solo hablando la joven Kunoichi cuando estuvieron totalmente solos.

-Eso no fue muy amable Neji –contesto Tenten mirándole de forma reprochante.

-En este momento no me interesa ser amable –contesto el besando a la joven, con la pasión que no se había sentido capaz de demostrar frente aquel mundo de gente.

_-Sabía que lo ibas a lograr_ –dijo el entre besos.

_-¿Nunca dudaste?_ –pregunto esta curiosa, y sorprendida de que el tuviera más fe en ella, que ella misma.

-Ni un segundo

-Mentiroso –contesto ella, sonriendo separándose un poco de sus labios –hubieras visto la expresión de tu cara cuando mencionaron la primera prueba

Neji rió entre dientes.

-Bien… lo acepto… es que eres realmente patética para el _Waka_

-Heyyyyy –contesto esta riendo, golpeando ligeramente su hombro, con una sonrisa de chica enamorada –¡el _waka_ que hice fue lindo… no te atrevas a negarlo!-le apunto con un dedo de forma amenazante...

-Muy bien… yo no niego nada –contesto este, sonriendo malévolamente, mientras Tenten aún en sus brazos se giraba para poder ver su hermoso reflejo en el espejo.

Se sonrojó, en sus sueños más locos de niña se hubiese imaginado semejante reflejo, un chico hermoso, tomando de la cintura por detrás, besando su cuello, y ella a medio vestir, con una sonrisa y un sonrojo evidente en sus mejillas.

-Hey Hyuga –contesto Tenten con una risita cuando los labios de Neji seguían acariciando su cuello –creo que nos extrañaran en la recepción

-No es cierto –negó este, sin querer alejarse todavía de ella

-Si es cierto –confirmo Tenten –y ahora… si no me ayudas… no me estorbes… -contesto esta como broma, tomando el kimono poniéndoselo encima de su ropa, imaginando lo bonita que se vería con el, Neji se separo unos centímetros de ella, permitiéndolo que se pudiera poner el hermoso kimono que luciera entre sus brazos.

-Me siento como en un sueño Neji… -comento esta cerrando perfectamente el fondo -nunca creí que pudiéramos estar... –Neji paso la pesada tela del kimono, una vez que Tenten termino con la parte de abajo, por encima de sus hombros, le ayudo a cerrarlo con un suave movimiento, pasando sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Juntos?

-Si –dijo esta, pasando el obi por su cintura, amarrando con algo de dificultad, con ayuda del genio, que desconocía del arte de amarrar obis como esos tanto como ella.

-Pues ve ahora, que equivocada estabas –Neji pasó sus brazos por encima de sus hombros, Tenten estaba lista, se sonrió a pesar de que al inicio del día le había parecido la mujer más guapa del mundo, ahora le parecía entonces un ángel.

Con aquel hermoso kimono regalo de" Hajime Hyuga", podía ver toda la belleza que en ella residía. Mameha había escogido bien el kimono, con esas ropas lucía como una verdadera novia.

-¿Me veo bien? –pregunto esta, alzando un poco los brazos, mostrando el exquisito trabajo que tenía el kimono en sus mangas

-Mucho -Tenten tomo sus dedos entre sus manos jugando con ellos –Tenten –empezó a hablar el nuevamente.

-…aishiteru…Neji-kun

-Ya me lo has dicho…

-Y no me cansare de hacerlo -contesto esta gentilmente, viendo llena de emoción como el rostro de su novio se acercaba hacia su cara.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose (nuevamente) no les importo en lo más mínimo, más bien fue, las palabras provenientes de una voz suave y femenina:

-Ahhh… yo gomen…-la joven pareja se separo, antes de finalizar su beso, volteando intrigados hacia donde escucharon el ruido y la voz; la puerta, mostrándose frente a ellos Hayashi, la joven sirvienta que estuviera con Tenten hacía unos minutos, se paro en el umbral.

-…siento interrumpirlos…-contesto ella con un sonrojo - pero Souji-sama… pide su presencia en la sala principal

-¿Ahora? –contesto Neji, sin poder ocultar su mal humor

-Hai… Neji-sama –comento ella

-… arigato… en seguida vamos Hayashi-san –contesto Tenten amablemente, mirando como la joven después de una reverencia salía por la puerta, miro nuevamente a Neji, mientras esta llevaba su cabello hacia atrás, incomoda y poco acostumbrada a llevarlo suelto.

Sonrió

-¿Ves? Te dije que nos extrañarían en la recepción.

_-Tsk_

**00000**

Unos segundos más tarde la puerta se abrió nuevamente, saliendo detrás de ella, la hermosa kunoichi vistiendo el hermoso y carísimo kimono, acompañada… de aquel que pronto sería su esposo.

Las sirvientas que le habían tratado de ayudar a cambiarse de ropa, le veía ahora sorprendidas, se veía muy linda, y refinada, totalmente diferente a la chica desgreñada y falta de gracia, que había entrado junto con ellas.

-Neji –dijo esta sintiéndose avergonzada de que le vieran vestida de esa forma tan poco usual en ella.

-¿Si?

-¿Ahora que sigue? –dijo esta en voz baja sin saber bien a donde dirigirse.

-Ir a al salón principal –dijo este logicamente, caminando a su lado, mientras le incitaba aunque no sin sentirse levemente apenado, a tomar su brazo, de forma caballerosa.

-Entonces… ¿todo realmente ya se ha acabado?-volvió a preguntar ella, con cierta duda de eso.

-No todavía no… falta una ultima cosa –contesto el sin voltearle a ver

-¿Una ultima cosa? –Balbuceo Tenten -¡¡¡ayyy no ¿No Irán a hacerme saltar de un acantilado ahora, verdad?

Neji disfrazo su sonrisa con una mueca maltrecha, antes de contestarle

-No, creo que no

-¿Entonces que?

-Falta la ceremonia, donde te darán a conocer como mi prometida –dijo este hinchándose de orgullo, mientras sentía como las manos de Tenten comenzaban a temblar sin remedio.

_-Oh…–_mascullo esta, sin creer realmente que eso estaba pasando.

Neji abrió la puerta del salón principal, nuevamente para su sorpresa el escenario había sido cambiado, la mesa comitiva había desaparecido, quedando solamente 6 sillones principales, en donde guardaban asiento Hiashi y Souj, al lado de los futuros esposos Uzumakis. Hinata y Naruto, los cuales le veían llenos de orgullo.

Sus amigos y familiares, estaban todos juntos, sin hacer notorios, esos cambios de clase que tanto los incomodaban, ahora que todo había acabado, podían comportarse como los buenos amigos que eran realmente.

Se sonrió al ver que varias de las personas también habían desaparecido, las seleccionadas y sus familias, quedando solamente, personas que compartían la felicidad con ella, amigos y maestros de Konoha, pero también, varios miembros de la Arena.

-Oh cielos –dijo esta mirando a todos lados sorprendida, los arreglos, la iluminación, los decorados, ahora los veía mucho más ostentosos, o tal vez fuera la falta de gente en el salón que le había ver todo de una manera más impresionante. –Es hermoso –masculló, tratando de disimular su impresión.

-No es la gran cosa.

Las palabras se negaron a salir de sus labios, miro a su alrededor, sus amigos estaban cerca de ella, podían ver sus reacciones, Temari, levantaba una copa de sake elegantemente, con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, Sakura gritaba cosas que no lograba comprender, Ino en cambio lloraba disimuladamente ocultando su cara en el hombro de su novio, trato de decirles algo, pero nuevamente la emoción, se lo impidió.

-Pasen… Neji-sama… Tenten-sama –dijo Souji hablando amablemente desde su lugar.

-Hai –contesto Neji, avanzando junto a su prometida.

-Estoy temblando –murmuro esta, mirando a Neji, casi sin abrir sus labios

-Si lo se –contesto el, sintiendo sus manos temblar nerviosamente –pero por primera vez… créeme no tiene por que

Tenten agradeció su comentario, con una débil sonrisa, mientras caminaba a su lado, hacía los antiguos patriarcas, estaba feliz, se sentía casi como una novia rumbo al altar, miro a Souji sonrojándose

-¿Neji?

-¿Si?

-¿Qué tengo que hacer, cuado este en frente de el?

-¿De quien?

-Tú sabes… de Souji ¿Qué debo hacer?dijo esta señalando al anciano con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Nada –contesto el, de forma simple lleno de orgullo –eres mi futura esposa, tu rango, ya es mucho más alto que el, de el, esta vez será el turno de el, de inclinarse ante ti.

Tenten le miro intrigada, sin dejar de caminar junto a el, deteniéndose, solo cuando estuvieron a unos pocos metros de los patriarcas de ambas familias.

Sonrió gentilmente a ambos, mientras Neji permaneció ahí de pie, inerte e imperturbable, con la clara expresión en su rostro de repudio hacia Souji.

-Neji-sama… Tenten-sama –hablo este inclinando su cuerpo, hasta el piso, quedando su cabeza del suelo a unos pocos centímetros, como señal de respeto, pero para el, como una gran humillación –es un gran honor… para nosotros

Tenten miro a Neji, el cual, no pareció ni lo más levemente incomodo de ello.

-Neji… -la mirada de Neji se intensifico, parecía estar disfrutando el momento de ver a sus pies a Souji –esto no… es necesario

-Es su deber, lo dicen las reglas… -empezó a decir el –estas, lo obligan a hacerlo –contesto el con una clara mueca de desprecio.

Tenten entorno sus ojos.

-Y te recuerdo que esas mismas reglas, casi te obligan a casarte con quien no amas –dijo esta, Neji le miro con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras esta se inclinaba hacia el, arrodillándose frente a el, con una sonrisa.

-El honor es todo mio –dijo esta, tomando sus manos talladas por los años. Le ayudo a levantarse tomando con cuidado sus manos –realmente es un gran honor

-¡¿Tenten?!

-¿Si, Neji? –llamo esta mirando a su futuro esposo con una mirada nada grata en ella, Neji negó con la cabeza

-No… nada… no es nada.

Tenten, accedió felizmente, se inclino un poco más, y haciendo un poco de fuerza con sus manos, le hizo a Souji, levantarse haciéndole entender que mientras ella estuviera a cargo, no tendría que arrodillarse más, Souji sonrió afablemente, accediendo levemente con la cabeza.

-Invitados… miembros Hyuga… respetables herederos –empezó a hablar el -dándole a entender a Tenten que eso, era el inicio de la ceremonia, tomo el brazo de su futuro esposo, mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Nuestra ceremonia, esta a punto de comenzar… -varios de los invitados que aún seguían en pie tomaron asiento -este medio día empezamos nuestra ceremonia, con las esperanza de encontrar una buena mujer para nuestro heredero, de 30 seleccionadas… quedo la que considero mejor, una mujer que sin altos rangos, dinero, o familia pudiente, ha sido más que adecuada para el futuro patriarca –Tenten sonrió gentilmente, miro a Neji el cual demasiado absorto en las declaraciones de Souji no le vio.

-Pero no solo esto fue lo que nos unió hoy, también, nos honramos de presentar, a la futura matriarca del Souke, junto a… -miro al rubio, el cual reía de forma nerviosa –su peculiar prometido, que si bien, no es tan común como todo el mundo

_-Heeeey… ¿que dijo de mi? _

_-Naruto-kun… shhhhh _

-Sabemos que habrá de cuidar y venerar a su futura esposa mejor que nadie.

Naruto dejo su mala mueca que estaba accediendo, para mover su cabeza realmente feliz.

- Naruto-sama, Tenten-sama… Hinata-sama… Neji-sama… por favor –dijo esta vez, Hiashi, mientras este mismo se ponía en pie -pónganse de pie

Los cuatro así lo hicieron

-Honorables invitados –siguió diciendo Hiashi - nos orgullese presentarles, esta noche a los herederos del Clan Hyuga, Hinata-sama, heredera del Clan Hyuga, de la familia principal, matriarca del Souke, y su futuro esposo nos honramos de presentar a su prometido… Uzumaki Naruto

El lugar se lleno de aplausos, Sakura y Sasuke se veían más que contentos por la declaración, mientras que el joven rubio, miraba a su futura esposa con una sonrisa de chiquillo enamorado. Hinata sonreía a todas con la cara roja, mientras veía al maestro de este y a la de ella misma aplaudir y verse igual de contentos que ellos, o tal vez más.

Y solo hasta que el lugar se volvió a inundar del silencio, volvió a hablar Hiashi.

-Neji-sama…. Heredero del Clan Hyuga, de la familia Secundaria, patriarca del Bouke, y su futura esposa, nos honramos de presentar a su prometida… Tenten-sama

Los aplausos nuevamente inundaron la habitación, acompañados esta vez por los estruendosos gritos de su maestro y compañero de equipo respectivamente, veía la cara de sus amigas, estaban igualmente felices por ella, Tenten miraba a todos lados, sin poder contener las lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas, rió quedamente, mientras se cogía del brazo de Neji esperando que nadie la viera…

-¿Estas llorando? –pregunto Neji curioso, al ver lo claramente sensible que podía ser una mujer como ella, esta negó con la cabeza sintiéndose levemente avergonzada de llorar en un momento como ese cuando debía estar gritando y saltando de alegría

-Ieee…. Ieeee

-Tonta –dijo este con una sonrisa llena de orgullo, mirando a Tenten, y a Souji, finalmente todo había acabado, habían decidido y lo había hecho bien

Ella Tenten de la hoja, era la prometida de Hyuga Neji.

**00000**

-¡Sabíamos que podrías Tenten!-grito Lee, alzando un copa, que tenía agua, nadie se atrevió a brindarle una copa de Sake, dado que ya sabían, como era que la bestia verde se ponía con un poco de licor en sus venas.

-… arigato Lee –contesto Tenten mirando a su futuro esposo el cual, permanecía y veía todo con un gesto orgulloso

-Gai-sensei y yo nunca dudamos de ti, ni un segundo… -levanto la mano en un puño

-Lo se, Lee, lo se.

-¡PORQUE NUESTRA TENTEN ES LA KUNOICHI MÁS FUERTE Y TALENTOSA DE TODA KONOHA! –comenzó este a decir en voz bien fuerte, mientras varios de los más cercanos se le alejaban disimuladamente.

-Tenten –dijo entonces la pelirrosa mirando no sin cierta pasioncilla el hermoso kimono que lucía la joven –estoy tan feliz por ti… simplemente mirate… ¡estas divina!...

-Arigato, Sakura –contesto Tenten entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Ese kimono esta precioso…-dijo ahora Ino, jalando una de sus mangas para ver el delicado bordado - ¡¡¡ayyyyy que envidia me das!!!

-Arigato Ino

-Si pero no te emociones cerda, que no creo que a ti, te quede tan bien,

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

-Pues te diré… estas algo pasadita de peso… ¿no es así Sasuke?

-Yo no se –contesto el aludido enfadado de estar en una pelea entre dos viejas amigas… Sakura aún haciendo gala de su creciente maldad, siguió diciendo:

-Ahora si, que podrás hacer gala de tu nombre, Ino-cerda…

-¡Kyaaaa… vas a morir Haruno!

-Ino… por favor…

-¡Calla, Chouji… esta frentuda me la paga!

Nuevamente y sin sorprender a nadie las dos kunoichis empezaron a pelear verbalmente lanzando puñetazos al aire, haciendo declaraciones, relacionadas a peso, pelo, frente, manos y fuerza… nada nuevo, y nada que extrañada a nadie.

Temari, como siempre, era la primera en ignorar olímpicamente a las chicas.

-Ves te lo dije… -dijo esta mirando a Tenten, con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, tal parecía que había bebido de más -solo un idiota, no te aceptaría por esposa de ese novio tuyo –señalo a Neji con un dedo, el cual no le hacía la mejor cara del mundo…

-eehhhh…arigato Temari -contesto ella mirando a Neji, el cual había hecho una mala cara cuando Temari dijo la palabra clave "idiota", era cierto, el mismo pensaba igual que ella, pero no le gustaba que nadie más que el dijera eso de su familia.

-Pues te diré mujer –dijo ahora Shikamaru - que para tener estas normas, tan anticuadas no creo que en esta familia sean los más cerebrales del mundo… sin ofender Hinata… Neji

-…no… no para nada…

_-tsk…_

-¡¡¡¡Neeeeeh, cuidadito con lo que dices Shika !!!!–comenzó a decir el rubio -¡que estas insultando a mi nueva familia!-dijo este moviendo los brazos señalando con uno a su flamante prometida la cual reía por lo bajo, y a Neji, el cual se veía visiblemente asqueado de la simple mención.

-Jamás creí que llegaría a ver a Naruto entrar en la familia Hyuga…

-Bien, el mundo esta un tanto loco ¿no? –contesto Temari encogiéndose en hombros, mirando como su novio respondía con esa forma tan suya.

-Tal vez… no lo se… es demasiado problemático, pensar más en eso.

-Eyyy y díganme –dijo esta vez en voz baja el marionetista, que había permanecido callado casi todo el tiempo… -¿Cuando va a terminar oficialmente toda esta tontería?

-¡Kankuro!-reprendió su hermana.

-¿Qué?... es curiosidad ¿Cuándo termina esto? –tanto Naruto como Hinata se voltearon a ver, sin comprender muy bien la pregunta, Kankuro al notar su poca capacidad de entendimiento, dijo:

-¿Boda¿Cuándo? –pregunto este, como si estuviera hablando con niños, pequeños e idiotas, como el siempre los había visto

-Ahhh… esto… bien… -empezó a decir Hinata - la boda de Naruto-kun y la mía se llevará en la siguiente temporada… (o eso tenemos planeado) –Hinata sonrió débilmente hacia su prometido, el cual movía su cabeza afirmativamente

-¿Y la tuya Neji? –comento Chouji curioso, mientras su novia, y la mejor amiga de esta al oír tan interesante pregunta, dejaron su pelea en ese preciso momento.

-Todavía no lo sabemos –dijo Neji, sin siquiera mirar a Tenten –no hemos hablado de eso

-…si… si es cierto –confirmo Tenten para gran desilusión de todos,

-Vaya… pues creo que ya es momento de que lo piensen, (después de todo ya están comprometidos) porque si no a este paso, Gaara y Matsuri se les van a adelantar… -unos metros más lejos Matsuri ya había tirado su copa de sake escupiéndolo todo por la boca, respirando profundamente entre tosidos.

-Temari, por favor… no hables de lo que no debes… -contesto en voz fría y temible, el Kazekage antes de mirar de mal modo a todo aquel que se osara a realizar alguna oración en donde las palabras empleadas fueran: Matsuri, Gaara o boda…

Nadie lo hizo.

-Bien… por lo pronto el que si se nos va a adelantar, es un maldito copion –dijo el Uzumaki rubio enfurruñándose en el cojín, mirando receloso al chico de cabellos negros.

-¿Celoso Uzumaki? –contesto este, con una sonrisa solo para hacerlo rabiar

-Para nada Sasuke –dijo este levantándose de un salto golpeando la mesa con un ruido sordo

-¿Que?... ¿Sasuke y la frentuda? –grito Ino señalando con dedo acusante a sus dos amigos, mientras Sakura se veía feliz pero apenada, y el joven Uchiha se veía serio como siempre pero lleno de orgullo, el cual accedía con la cabeza

-Si…así es… el próximo mes…

-Kyaaaa –grito Ino, efusiva, saltando a los brazos de su amiga –felicidades frentuda

-… arigato… Ino-cerda

-Vaya… todo el mundo ya se esta casando –comento Temari, mirando con cierta sonrisa a su novio

-Si estas en lo cierto… mendosukai…

-Sasuke… -dijo entonces el rubio mirando a su ex compañero de equipo, haciendo un puchero, antes de soltar una sonrisa sincera y decirle, ofreciéndole su mano como señal de fraternidad -felicidades…

El Uchiha alzó las cejas, mirando su mano y luego al Uzumaki antes de tomarla

-¿Sin rencores?

-... solo un poco… -contesto el rubio abrazando a su amigo –felicidades amigo…-palmeo su espalda- solo has feliz a Sakurita… que si no te la vas a tener que ver conmigo

Sasuke rió entre dientes antes de mirar a su futura esposa la cual en ese momento estaba recibiendo dos abrazos consecutivos de Tenten y Hinata respectivamente, miro feliz al shinobi rubio.

-No tienes ni que decirlo… lo haré

-¡VES HATAKE! –Dijo entonces una voz chillona y encolerizada - ¡ ELLOS DOS YA VAN A CASARSE!

-Anko…-contesto el aludido en voz suave y por su tono apenada - por favor… aquí no…

-Ahhhhhhhhh Kakashi, mi eterno rival… creo que no te haría nada mal aprender de tus dos queridos alumnos…

-Que curioso Gai… te digo lo mismo…

-¿QUEEEEEEE?

La maestra de armas, una vez que finalizo de felicitar a la futura y más próxima novia, aguardo unos segundos en silencio, observando, como empezaba nuevamente la algarabía y los gritos en su mesa, típicos de una bonita y feliz reunión entre amigos.

Tenten rió quedamente, se sentía extraña de estar entre tantos ninjas, algunos hacia años había sido enemigos, otros amigos de toda la vida, algunos otros enamorados silenciosos, sea como fuere aquel pintoresco lugar, estaba irradiando felicidad.

Se alegró por ella misma y también por sus queridos amigos… y futuros matrimonios.

-Tenten –hablo entonces una chica en voz queda y gentil

-Hinata-chan –comento esta volteándose para poder ver a la futura esposa del Uzumaki

-Tenten… yo no había tenido tiempo de felicitarte… por ser prometida de Neji-niisan

-Hinata –hablo esta enterneciéndose al ver el rostro amable y pudoroso de su amiga –no te preocupes por eso… aún no olvido que gracias a ti, y a Naruto-kun, se hizo esto posible

-…hai…

-Además yo tampoco había tenido tiempo de felicitarte¡por ser la orgullosa prometida de Uzumaki Naruto! –contesto esta abrazando a su amiga de forma afectuosa.

-hai… hai… arigato…

-Te lo mereces es un gran chico… un poco idiota, pero si de un gran corazón

-Si, lo se –contesto esta abrazando afectuosamente a su amiga. –y tu has feliz a Neji-niisan… se lo merece…

-Lo haré, es una promesa…

-Lamento interrumpir su emotivo abrazo –dijo una voz detrás de ellas de forma sarcástica

-Neji-niisan –dijo Hinata soltando el abrazo de su amiga

-¡Neji!

-Hinata-sama –dijo este educadamente hacía la joven mujer frente a el – perdoneme, pero quisiera hablar a solas con Tenten

-Claro… por supuesto… -dijo Hinata alejándose la chica de los ex - chongitos, mientras disimuladamente caminaba hacia su futuro esposo tomando su mano entre la suya.

-Permiso –contesto Neji poniéndose en pie, ayudando a Tenten a hacer lo mismo, mirando con terror como su maestro se acercaba con esa misma sonrisa que le indicaba que pronto habría un comentario estupido.

-Claro… claro –comenzó a decir Maito - los futuros esposos, ya se retiran, me imagino que tienen muchas cosas de que hablar

-Si la verdad que si Gai-sensei –contesto Tenten, repasando mentalmente la misma pregunta que Kankuro el hermano mayor de Temari les había hecho _-¿Boda?... ¿Cuándo?_

-Nuevas experiencias, nuevas emociones –siguió diciendo Gai, paso un brazo por el hombro de cada uno –nuevos y pequeños miembros, corriendo por ahí y por allá, saltando entre los brazos de su nuevos progeni…

-¡GAI-SENSEI! –bramó Tenten haciendo que el hombre callara, pero entendiendo todos y cada uno de los invitados a que era lo que se refería, miraron a la pareja con aire curioso, y antes de que cualquiera se atreviera a preguntar o sugerir nada, Neji se adelanto.

-Discúlpenos –contesto Neji tomando del brazo a Tenten, de una forma un tanto brusca, alejándose de ellos, y del salón.

Caminaron en silencio por unos segundos, la kunoichi tomo su mano de forma cariñosa, para su sorpresa, Neji no hizo ningún intento por zafarse o esquivarla, lo cual le permitió apretar su mano como señal de afecto.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A hablar…

-Si eso ya lo se… ¿pero a donde?

-A donde los comentarios estupidos no nos molesten...

-Eso no responde mi pregunta -contesto esta con sorna, no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo la constestación de su futuro esposo, Neji frunció la nariz.

-¿Siempre tienes que saberlo todo?

-Hai… -contesto esta, contenta, haciendo que el joven se parara en seco casi haciendo que Tenten golpeara su nariz contra su espalda

-Kyaaaa… Neji, eso dolió avísame cuando…

-Llegamos –contesto este poniendo de ese modo fin a los quejidos de la muchacha

-¿Llegamos?, dijo esta mirando hacia fuera –enfrente de ellos estaba el enorme jardín interior Hyuga, uno que nunca había visto, grande tapizado por césped, un pequeño lago, fuente y varios pececitos nadando en ella, un típico jardín oriental que solo una familia pudiente como la de el, pudiera tener -¡que lindo! –dijo esta siguiendo a Neji el cual ya había bajado los escalones, y ahora le daba la mano a ella para que pudiera bajar con cuidado sin problemas, por el kimono que llevaba.

-Un simple jardín –contesto como siempre el tratando de minimizar su riqueza.

-Es más que eso... ¡mira hay pescaditos! –dijo esta como niña pequeña, mirando a todos lados del jardín estaba iluminado por luces estratégicamente distribuidas, dándole un aspecto bonito y romántico, dio vueltas sobre su mismo eje alzando los brazos y riendo como chiquilla.

-¡Que hermoso! Esta todo… -choco contra el Hyuga, o el choco contra ella, se como fuere, el joven tomo su brazo izquierdo para poder acercarla hacia el, y dejar también de dar vueltas, le abrazo cariñosamente…

-¿Te golpee? –pregunto esta apenada de haber sido tan infantil en ese momento.

-No te preocupes –contesto este, mientras Tenten, aún en sus brazos miraba el cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas, donde la luna llena brillaba alto en el firmamento, reflejando en la noche un bonito color plateado que le recordó a alguien.

-Mira la luna –dijo esta –esta hermo… -trato de decir ella, pero antes de que terminara de decir nada, este sello sus labios, besándole apasionadamente.

Tenten nada sorprendida de su reacción enredó sus brazos en su cuello, acaricio su cabello, pudo demostrarlo cuando separo sus labios con una sonrisa, Neji mascullo a una distancia mínima de sus labios.

-Tenten…

Mientras esta amenazaba con seguir comiéndole a besos.

-¿mmm?

-Tenten…-contesto este tomando de los hombros con un poco de fuerza, pero sin lastimarle, inclinándose un poco, para poder verla a los ojos directamente a su altura - lo se todo

Los ojos de la pelicastaña, le miraron dudosa

-¿Todo?… ¿todo de que?

-Por favor Tenten –dijo este dedicándole una bonita sonrisa -no tiene caso que sigas mintiendo, ya lo se

La misma sonrisa de no saber de que estaba hablando se dibujo en sus labios.

-¿Neji de que me hablas?

-Tenten –volvió a decir este acariciando con su dedo pulgar sus brazos –por favor…

-Neji…es que realmente no se de que me estas hablando –negó esta con la cabeza

-Gai-sensei me lo dijo todo

-¿…que? –Tenten frunció el ceño, comenzando a entender de que era de lo estaba hablando el Hyuga.

-Me dijo que estas; embarazada… -comento este como un susurro, dejando que esa conversación solo quedara guardada para ellos dos.

-Neji yo… -este puso un dedo sobre sus labios

-Estoy feliz…

-…

-… un hijo…-contesto este con un tono de cariño que Tenten nunca le había visto o escuchado, supuso que sería ese aire paternal que Neji se había guardado muy dentro de si.-uno que no lleve consigo la maldición de los Hyuga... mi hijo...

-Mejor dicho… -encaro a la joven con un gesto sereno y seguro de si mismo -nuestro hijo Tenten...

Tenten sonrió débilmente, bajo su dedo de sus labios, con un suave movimiento.

-Neji… ¿ya puedo hablar?

-Por supuesto

-Eres el hombre más dulce y encantador del mundo… -comento esta –eso que has dicho ha sido hermoso, y me has encantado… pero yo…

-¿Si?

-Yo… no estoy embarazada Neji

-¿Qué? –la sonrisa que Neji tenía en su rostro nuevamente se fue para abajo mirando a la joven, con una mirada de incredulidad.

-Lo siento… -dijo esta negando la cabeza -no lo estoy...

-Pero...

-Gomen Neji...

-Pero si nosotros dos…

-Si…

-¡Es posible!

-Mucho… muy posible… –Tenten accedió con la cabeza –pero aún si lo estuviera… dos semanas es muy poco para determinar nada

-Entiendo… -comento este apagando un poco su voz, mientras la joven con un gesto amable y amoroso le abrazo, recargado su cabeza en su hombro poniéndose en puntillas para poder alcanzarle.

-Lo siento…

-Bien –contesto el, encogiéndose en hombros, como quien no quiere darle demasiada importancia.

-Gomen…

-No… en serio… está bien…

-¿Seguro?-pregunto esta recargandose en el.

-Claro... -dijo este con una sonrisa -siempre... podemos seguir intentando…

Tenten rió entre dientes

-Todo lo que tú quieras –beso la punta de su nariz.

-Lo que no entiendo –dijo este, intrigando tomando de la cintura a la joven

-¿Qué?

-Gai-sensei, dijo que tú estabas embarazada… ¿Por qué es que llego a esa conclusión?

-Bien… -rasco su mejilla ligeramente avergozanda -creo… que fue gracias a una prueba de embarazo que las chicas y yo…

-¿Prueba de embarazo?

-…hai… -comento ella, moviendo la cabeza, apretujándose en sus brazos.

-Pero si tú no eres la que esta embarazada ¿entonces quien?

Tenten sonrió débilmente, con las mejillas coloradas

-Creo que no te gustaría saberlo…

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la mansión, una joven pareja, estaba hablando discretamente, en uno de los pasillos, las manos del chico estaban posadas sobre sus caderas, y las de la chica, tomando sus brazos de forma calida, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas…

-Aishiteru… –dijo el, besando apasionadamente sus labios, perdiendo sus manos en su larga cabellera

-Aishiteru… mo…-contesto esta entre suspiros, mientras que el joven, una vez terminada su muestra de cariño recordó cual era el motivo del porque estaban ahí reunidos…

-¡Casi lo olvido! –dijo este con una sonrisa -¡¿Qué era lo que querías que habláramos?! –contesto el en voz suave en infantil con la que siempre hablaba, la joven entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos….

-Bien es que yo…-tartamudeo la joven mujer

-¿Si? –la chica miro a otro lado y luego le miro a el, nuevamente sonriéndole, besándole suavemente la comisura de sus labios.

-Es que yo…

-Pero vamos… cálmate… que estas temblado… ¿Acaso es una mala noticia?

-Iee… ieee –la chica negó con la cabeza, rotundamente

-Bien… entonces dímelo… -contesto el shinobi

-No se como lo vas a tomar…

El joven rió alegremente.

-Créeme... cualquier cosa que digas en este momento será lo mejor del mundo…

-Bien…-la chica controlo sus temblores - la verdad es que tengo… algo muy importante que decirte… Naruto-kun

**00000**

Bien y aquí termina la historia, no hubo boda, no hubo pastel, luna de miel, o algo semejante, quería dejarle un final abierto por así decirlo, por lo pronto, creo que quedo un poco más esclarecido el futuro de los shinobis, (y si no, pa eso es el epilogo) tmb quedo aclarado, quien es la chica embarazada, para quien todavía tenga duda, fue _**Hinata,**_ muchos lo supieron antes de k dijera, otros no, como sea, ya quedo bien aclarado. Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado la historia, hay gustos para todo, este fue el primer fic largo que he realizado, fue divertido, me gusto escribirlo, y espero pronto poder escribir mucho más. Agradezco a todos aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios, me pusieron como favorita, en escritora o en fic. O tmb a todos akellos k lo leyeron y no dejaron comentario, me basta con saber, k les haya agradado, este ultimo capitulo y el epilogo los subire juntos así k no podre contestar reviews, en el epilogo, pero procurare, contestar a cada uno, gracias nuevamente, y espero k nos podamos seguir leyendo. Besos.

Towa-chan..-Dos días, ohhh cielos, si es bastante, (ahora si me la creo cuando me dijeron k estaba muy largo) ;D, me alegra mucho k te guste el fic, y espero sinceramente k tmb te guste el final, saludos besos y abrazos. ;D  
Kats Akira.-Neji dejar de ser antisocial… mmm, nop creo k no, al menos no en mi fic, jaja, graxx por pasarte por deviantart, procurare hacer caso a Kakashi lindo, y mejorar siempre hacia delante, ahhh si, claro tu pasame a ese lindo de Kakashi, (pero tiene k ser prestado), no me lo regalas???, lo cuido bien, palabra, jaja, nos estamos leyendo Kats, cuidate besos.  
Janet.- Me alegra bastante k te guste, sip, a mi tmb me va a dar algo de tristeza acabarlo, pero todo tiene un final, mil gracias, jamas de los jamases pense k alguien me dijera k escribo bien, en mi primer fic no recibi ni un review, como hasta la semana o tal vez más, Me encantaría algun día hacer un libro pero si no se me hace, siempre tengo tengo esto, mil gracias por los animos, cuidate mucho. Besos  
nairelena.-Yep, tal vez toy medio loca o tengo mucho tiempo libre, (mejor dicho lo primero, de lo segundo no tanto), ya me pase por la comunidad, y ya por fin leíste cual chica era la embarazada, Gracias por la invitación al msn, pero la vd es k no se ve, no se por k nunca salen los links aki, bueno de todos modos muchas gracias nos estamos leyendo.  
SasuSaku-NejiTenten.-Hola, un recuento de todos los capitulos k genial, de algunos ya ni yo me acordaba en k numero los había escrito, jeje, hay unas partes, k me quedo… auch, hubiera quitado eso, pero luego digo naaaaaaaaaaa… me haces acordame de cosas buenas y malas del fic, jeje, mil gracias por ser tan fiel lectora, y tmb por estas aki siempre dejandome reviews, no se me ha olvidado aclarar el punto del futuro embarazo, gracias y nos estaremos leyendo, besos.  
Kamy-chan.-Pues si, ya falta el final, y mi queridisimo epilogo, me alegra k te haya gustado la pelea, gracias, nos leemos.  
HaRuNo-SaMy.-Lo subi tan rapido como me fue posible, espero k te guste el final, gracias por tu review.  
Alexa Hiwatari.-Muchas gracias me alegra k te haya gustado, besos.  
busu.- Creo que valio la pena haber hecho un fic tan largo, mil gracias por tus comentarios y nos estamos leyendo, besos.  
Harlett.-Jeje, eso de las reglas, me base, si lo se, soy una pirata, en la personalidad de mi keridisimo y adorado Saito, en donde varias veces, salia con esos comentarios: regla numero del grupo shinsen… etc. Gracias por tu review, nos leemos pornto  
Hina.-Hola, muchas gracias, me honra saber eso, el final, lo siento, lo voy a dejar "abierto", por así llamarlo, gracias por tu review, besos.  
Chise Uchiha.-Graxxx por las porras, si, se a lo k te refieres de la felicidad de acabarlo, pero por otro lado, no querer k termine, no tienes nada k agradecerme, yo soy la que debo agradecerles, por seguir leyendo mis locuras, gracias por tu review.  
Isumi Kimiyama.-Sip, tengo que decir k me has atrapado, por causas de fuerza mayor lo tengo k terminar ya, o corro el riesgo de tardarme muchoooo (puede que si, puede k no) . Jeje, se a lo que refieres, yo me siento igual por una parte terminarlo, pero por otra, se siente medio feo saber k ya se va a acabar, gracias por tu review, y espero nos sigamos leyedo, besos.  
MirchuS.-Hubiera sido buena, enredarla con la cadena, pero tengo entendido que son muy cortitas, como pa enredar a alguien, por eso puse los hilos, creo k aunque no suene muy logico, todas en algun momento se identifica con un personaje, yo siento me asemejo más a Neji, no en fisico claro, pero a veces comprendo a ese personaje, y digo: "hey, por k esta mal, yo haría lo mismo", besos.  
Juh-chan X3.-Graxxxx por las porras, me alegra k te haya gustado k Aori perdiera, tenía que, lamento informar, k no voy a mostrar boda, el final entre comillas va a quedar abierto, no te preocupes, por la gramatica, k le entendi, a casi todo. GRaxx y nos leemos, besos.  
Mond.-Sip, ya se va a acabar el fic, un capitulo y ya, bueno y el dichoso epilogo, nos leemos besos.  
saku315.-Muchas gracias, sip, lamento decir k ya se va a acabar, y tmb se va aclarar todo, sobre todo embarazo, Gracias y nos leemos.  
laLii-chan.-Sip, lo se, dos sentimientos encontrados, yo toy igual, Tenten ya gano y llega la felicidad, pero tmb ya se va a acabar el fic, gracias x tu review, abrazos.  
Luna Elric Hyuuga.-Hola, gracias por las porras, yo tmb espero k el fic este en tu lista por mucho tiempo, espero pronto poder hacer mejores k tmb entren en tu lista, gracias por tu review, besos.  
orihime y rukia.-Hola, me alegra k se hayan ido de vacaciones, disfruten ustedes que pueden, me da mucho gusto k les haya gustado el capitulo, y nos leemos pronto, besos.  
HyUuGa-YuMi.- Hola, Yumi e Inner de Yumi :D, me alegra ver k te emocionaste con este capitulo, pero si tengo con decir, k es el penultimo, lastima, pero seguire escribiendo, lo prometo, tengo otro en mente, en este precisoo momento, cuidate. Besos  
cronos.-Gracias, sude mucho para realizar la pelea, concuerdo contigo a mi me gustan los fics largos, pero k no aburran, ;D, me alegra k el mio haya entrado en esa categoría, nos vemos.  
aoi-tsumetai.-Me alegra, tengo k darle las gracias a Saku-fanel, gracias por leerlo, y espero k te guste el final, besos.  
SBM-AnGiE.-Jeje,casi no ubico la personalidad de Matsuri, pero creo k todas las chicas nos pondríamos a la defensiva si vemos k tratan de coquetearle al novio, me alegra k te guste y nos leemos.  
Saku Fanel.- Exacto Aori es mala, y me alegra haberlo dejado claro en ese capitulo, gracias por tu review, y nos leemos pronto.  
Isa .- 50 capitulos más, jajaja, si así ya se me estaba haciendo largo, gracias por tus comentarios, y espero te guste el final, besos.  
Tenten-haruno-chan Jaja, yep ya extrañaba tus reviews, me alegra ver k te guste el capitulo y las pruebas, besos  
conchito.- Genial me alegra, (la vd, ya estoy rayando en la paranoia), me alegra muchisimo k te haya gustado, y nop, no le voy a dejar ahí, de hecho el siguiente será el ultimo y el siguiente de ese será el epilogo, el fruto de los años. Por así decirlo, gracias nos estamos leyendo.  
The Shade Ghost Madrugadora o trasnochada, ya no como decirte, gracias por decirme esas cosas lindas, k me lo voy a creer, jeje, estoy segura k neji antes se hubiese casado con Naruto k con esa tipa, exacto Tenten ya tenía las pruebas ganadas por k las otras tipas eran… medio tontas, me alegra k te haya gustado la humillación de Aori, k a mi parecer fue justa, y espero poder seguir leyendote.  
omtatelo Ahhh k bonito, otra colega diseñadora, holaaaaaaaaaaaaa… concuerdo contigo, los diseñadores tenemos un cruz con la cual cargar. Me alegra k te haya gustado el triunfo de nuestra Tenten y si el siguiente es el ultimo capitulo, besos. ta muy pronto  
Anemone…- Siii, lo se, merezco unas palmaditas en la espalda, actualice demasiado rápido, me alegra k te haya gustado como quedo redactada la pelea, sufri para hacerla, esperto tmb k te guste el final, nos estamos leyendo. Besos.  
keri01.- Raparla… diablos, sabía que faltaba algo mas mmm, jeje y ya no tiene caso seguir ocultadolo así que siiiiiiiiiiiii, la embarazada fue: hinata.chan, aunk en mi epilogo podrán darse cuenta k las noches k paso Tenten con Neji tmb dieron como resultado algo, besos.  
Tenshi of Light.- Pues no, jeje, no voy a poner boda, pero si voy a poner k paso con ellos. Espero k te guste el final, gracias nos leemos.  
YumiLyokoGen08.- Sip, puse a Aori, un poco más lista de lo que se mostro al principio, aunque la técnica es un revoltijo de todo, abanicos inspirados en may shiranui, tecnica en neji y esas vueltas tmb en Kamatari de Kenshin. Jeje, en el epilogo habrá de todos un poco, y espero te guste, gracias.  
naoko higurashi.- Sip, ese par son la pareja perfecta, me encantan y k bueno k si te llego el review, gracias por tus animos.  
mayee-chan.- Jajaja, procurare revisar el ultimo capitulo rápido para k ya puedas dormir y saber de kien es, jaja, nos leemos pronto.  
Aiko Airam.- Hiiiiiiiii, me alega k te haya gustado, y tmb la frase de Neji, de "ella ya me gano", y fijate k estuvo a punto de quitarla, me alegra no haberlo hecho, escribo rápido, gracias a k estudie takimekanografia, así k por eso no me tardo, claro k contesto, me encanta contestar, es más me paso más tiempo contestando k escribiendo el fic, jeje, tu tmb mil graxxx por tus animos, eres un amor, la escritura de un fic, las trasnochadas, el quebrarme la cabeza de cómo seguirle vale la pena por comentarios como los tuyos, nos vemos.  
NaRU-GiRl.- Sip, me puse las pilas y lo subi rápido, yo tmb siento cierta nostalgia al terminarlo, este fic ademas de tener mucho éxito, tiene cierto pasado importante para mi, prometo hacer más fics, de esta pareja favorita claro, solo k no tendra nada k ver con este, nada, de nada, punto y aparte, el próximo fic k kiero hacer será de este par, con una historia totalmente distinta. Gracias y nos leemos.  
L.I.T.- Lo sabía, más de alguno se abria de alegra por la humillación de esta peliteñida, prometo subirlo pronto, de hecho casi seguido puesto k esta ya esta escrito y revisado y no tiene caso tenerlo ahí días y dias. Gracias nos leemos.


	26. Y despues

**Y después… **

**Epilogo**

-¡¡¡¡¡Amai… ven aca…!!!!!

-Noooooooooooooo

-¡Amai... por kami!... ¡Olvidaste ponerte los zapatos! –decía una joven y hermosa mujer de cabellera larga y oscura con ciertos tonos azulados en ella, a una pequeña, e hiperactiva niña la cual saltaba en todos lados con una velocidad de la que estaban altamente orgullosos sus padres.

-Nehhhhhhhhhh maaaaaaaaaá –contesto la pequeña de cabellera rubia - no los necesito…

-Amai vas a enfermarte –dijo otra vez su madre, con voz preocupona, arremangándose las mangas del bonito kimono amarillo que le estorbaban para seguirle el paso a su pequeña.

-Noooo –chilló la chiquilla, mirando como su madre se detenía unos segundos para quitarse un mechón de pelo que se le puso en medio del rostro.

-¡AMAI! –dijo entonces una voz masculina y potente - ¡obedece a tu madre!

-Papa –grito desde lejos la chiquilla con un puchero, viendo a su alto y rubio padre al lado de su madre, sonriendo divertido, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, un chaleco color hueso, y una mascara de forma zorruna puesta de forma descuidada arriba de su cabeza, la pequeña saco la lengua sin tenerle el más mínimo respeto al capitán Anbu mientras corría divertida en la dirección opuesta a la de sus padres, resonando sus pies descalzos por el corredor de la antigua mansión Hyuga.

-¡Amai!¡vuelve aquí! -llamó nuevamente su madre, alzando uno de los zapatos con su mano, mientras su joven esposo se quitaba la mascara de la cabeza y se ponía a correr tras la pequeña, no sin antes darle un tierno beso en la mejilla a su esposa.

-Nehhhh no te preocupes Hinata –contesto este tomando uno de los zapatos –yo me encargo

-Naruto…

-¡Toma! –le lanzó la mascara de porcelana a la matriarca de la familia –¡Te la encargo!

-…hai… hai….

Contesto esta, mientras Hinata Uzumaki veía divertida a su ya actual esposo Naruto correr como si fuera un niño pequeño, (cargando un zapato en una mano) detrás de su pequeña hija:

_**Amai Uzumaki Hyuga. **_

Una cosita encantadora de 5 años proximamente 6, cabello rubio largo hasta la espalda sujeto en dos coletas altas, con un enorme mechón crespo haciéndole de fleco, escondiendo sus hermosos ojos plateados bajo el, su piel al igual que la de su padre era morena clara y brillante bajo el sol, dándole un aspecto exótico y hermoso. Vistiendo de una forma que a sus abuelos hubiese infartado, un pantalón naranja chillón, una camisa holgada color gris oscuro y una pañoleta en su cabeza, dándole aspecto de varón en vez de una hermosa pequeña.

Hinata movió su cabeza, divertida, recargo su peso en uno de los postes de la entrada viendo con satisfacción como su esposo ya había alcanzado a la niña y le obligaba a ponerle los zapatos, llevándose entre ellos una encolerizada riña de gritos y cosquillas.

-Kyaaaaa… Hinata el otro zapato –grito este mientras su joven mujer se lo lanzaba con fuerza suficiente para que lo cogiera al aire.

-Kyaaaaaa, no es justo –chillaba la chiquilla, mirando como la puerta principal que estaba a unos escasos metros se abría con un chirrido, al tiempo que una joven y bonita pareja entraba por ella.

-Konichiwa… -dijo la mujer de cabellos rosados -¿llegamos muy temprano? –pregunto separando de uno de sus mechones, largos y rosados con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

-Sakura… Sasuke –llamo Hinata mirando a la pareja, que aún permanecía en el umbral.

Sakura Uchiha, como bien había dicho la señor Uzumaki, era una de los presentes, como siempre se veía hermosa, lucia el cabello corto y brillante luciendo un esplendido kimono color rojo llamativo, con vistosas cerezas bordadas en ellas, digno regalo de su esposo al lado.

Uchiha Sasuke, el cual imperturbable y serio igual que hacía 10 años, lucía un pelo corto, dándole un aire mayor, del que realmente era, vistiendo como siempre un traje shinobi negro con ciertos toques azul índigo, escondiendo dentro de sus ropas una mascara de porcelana, que parecía ser de capitán Anbu.

Llevando cada uno de ellos, Sakura en sus brazos y Sasuke de una mano a sus dos pequeños y bonitos vástagos.

-¡¡¡¡SAMUI!!!! –grito la pequeña rubia, Amai la cual ahora ya calzada, salto entre los brazos de su padre, corriendo hasta la puerta principal, para recibir a la joven pareja y de paso también a su hijo mayor.

-¡¡¡Samui… Samui… Samui!!! –gritaba la pequeña colgándose del cuello del niño, alto para su edad, flacucho y fibroso, de piel cual leche como su madre, cabellera azabache como su padre y ojos esmeralda como su madre nuevamente, siendo este mismo, el vivo reflejo de su padre cuando era niño, tal vez con excepción de sus ojos, y su ropa, a diferencia de cómo lo hiciera su padre en su infancia, este vestía casi todo de negro, en combinación con blanco, pantalones largos, camisa holgada, guantes de pelea, el símbolo Uchiha bordado en mangas y su espalda, parecía estar muy orgulloso de el.

La pequeña Amai Uzumaki, abrazaba calurosamente al hijo mayor del matrimonio Uchiha.

_**Samui Uchiha Haruno **_

-¡¡¡Viniste Samui!!!-seguía chillando la chiquilla llena de felicidad.

Samui Uchiha aún luchaba con desesperación que la niña le soltara, solo logrando que lo ahorcara más

-Neeeeehhh suéltame –decía el pequeño chiquillo, el cual como todo niño pequeño de su edad, veía a la niña rubia todo sonrojado mientras la pequeña se le repegaba más

A su lado su madre Sakura Uchiha, veía todo con ternura, segura de que esa escena, le recordaba varios momentos de su niñez.

-¡Suéltame! –volvió a decir el niño, viéndose liberado del abrazo de la pequeña, no tanto por su petición sino por que la chiquilla le soltó gracias a que encontró algo más interesante que ver, en vez de abrazarle.

-¡¡¡Ahhhh viene tu hermanita también!!! –dijo la pequeña casi gritando, viendo como la madre de Samui llevaba entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto atrapado entre mantas de color rosado, con un curioso bordado del clan Uchiha en una esquina, Sakura se inclino un poco para enseñarle a su hija, a la pequeña Amai, una hermosa bebe de solo 3 meses de edad

-¡¡¡Esta tan chiquita!!! –dijo esta mirando como la pequeña miraba a la bebe, la cual en ese momento tomaba su biberón.

-Todos los niños son así de chiquitos cuando nacen –explico Sakura

-¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhh¿Y cómo se llama?

-Se llama Faiya – Contesto Sakura, mientras Amai se inclinaba un poco para poder ver a la bebe, la cual mostraba unos encantadores ojos verdes, y un llamativo cabello rosado, la viva imagen de su hermosa madre

Amai sonrió a la bebe, mientras que con su pequeña mano tocaba los dedos de la niña, frente a ella estaba:

_**Faiya Uchiha Haruno**_

-Que bonito nombre - Sakura sonrió al ver la inocencia de la hija de los Uzumakis.

-Eyyyy Sakura-chan… Sasuke pudieron venir –dijo ahora el Uzumaki, caminando con paso lento hacia la entrada acompañado de su actual esposa Hinata Uzumaki, la cual lucía igual de hermosa que hacía varios años -¡¡¡woahhhhhhhhh esta es tu hija Sakurita!!!

-Hai –contesto ella mostrando llena de orgullo a la bebe que residía en sus brazos.

-Es hermosa –dijo Hinata a su lado, mirando a la bebe la cual reía de esa forma dulce que hacen los bebes.

-Hai –contesto Naruto moviendo afirmativamente su cabeza –debes agradecer que salio igual a ti Sakura-chan, no tiene nada de el Uchiha…

-Baka -contesto este mirándole feo sin dejar de quitar su sonrisa llena de orgullo, al ver a sus dos pequeños vástagos, el rubio se acerco a el, con paso débil hablando en voz aún más queda.

-Dos hijos –dijo el shinobi, golpeándole en las costillas.

-Si –contesto el

-Se notan que no pierde el tiempo –comento este con una sonrisa estupida en sus labios

-Cállate

-Pero por favor no se queden en la puerta… pasen que…

-Buenas…-dijo entonces una nueva voz - hay algui… ah hola… llegamos a tiempo

-Shikamaru-san… Temari-san… pasen, por favor –dijo Hinata amablemente, haciéndose a un lado para que la pareja entrara a la enorme mansión Uzumaki-Hyuga.

-Buenas, buenas –contesto el, acompañado de su reluciente esposa de su brazo, Nara Shikamaru, era exactamente una copia de su padre, tal vez no por la cicatrices, aún conservaba su rostro en perfecto estado pero tal vez si por la forma peculiar del vestir, tan holgado y cómodo, tanto que daba flojera con solo mirarlo.

Temari en cambio lucia como la hermosa princesa que era, vistiendo un bonito y seguramente caro traje de entrenamientos, que semejaba mucho a un kimono, color negro con morado, dándole un toque misterioso y sensual, su cabello había sido cortado mucho más arriba de sus hombros dándole un aspecto maduro y serio. Más de lo que ya de por si era. Comenzó a hablar:

-Esperamos no haber llegado tarde, esta semana nos toco ir a la arena, y regresar desde allá fue realmente agotador.

-No, para nada Temari-san… para nada han llegado perfectamente –contesto Sakura, mientras buscaba con sus ojos, algo que le inquietaba grandemente. -¿Y los chicos?

-Neeeh… ahí vien… -trato de decir el, mientras que antes incluso que terminara sus palabras, entraron a la casona como si fueran tornados tres pequeños niños.

La mayor… una preciosa niña de tres años recién cumplidos, cabellos negros, sujetados en 2 coletas altas, ojos azules, piel dorada, mirada de pachorra eterna. La mayor de sus tres hijos, era la principal y más fuerte heredera de las sombras y el viento. Vistiendo un bonito traje de pelea, una blusa, un chaleco, una falda, mitad malla, mitad verde pasto, su forma de vestir demasiada parecida a la que su padre utilizaba en su niñez, frente a ellos, estaba:

_**Kasumi Nara, Sabaku No**_

Al lado de esta, había dos pequeños, un niño y una niña, mellizos, de apenas 2 años cumplidos, mellizos más que nada por nacimiento, dado que no podían ser más diferentes, la mayor, por 3 minutos era la encantadora niña de cabellos rubios y ojos negros como su padre, temperamental como la madre y consentida de su tío Kankuro. Vistiendo, un pantalón color arena, una blusa color violeta, chaleco de red sobre esta, su cabello suelto, con una especie de gorra sobre este semejando al traje de pelea que tanto usaba su tío el consentidor. La segunda de sus hijas era:

_**Arashi, Nara Sabaku No **_

Su hermano en cambio, era el vivo retrato de su padre, cabello negro, sujetado en una coleta baja, ojos azules, su carácter era reservado y gentil, compartía una gran "_amistad_" con el hermano menor de su madre, Gaara Sabaku No, su gusto semejante al de su tío, tinto, de pies a cabeza, chaleco largo y negro, hasta su cintura, sonrisa tímida, el tercero y ultimo de sus hijos era:

_**Tatsumaki Nara Sabaku **_

**-**Trajiste a los gemelos –dijo Naruto mirando a los dos pequeños los cuales veían hacia otro lado, tal parecía que no podían llevarse muy bien.

-Si… -contesto Shikamaru -pero no han hecho más que pelearse en todo el camino mendosukai

-Por cierto ¿no van a venir Ino y Chouji? –dijo Temari –Kasumi quisiera jugar con _Chikyo_

-¡Mama! –gruño la pequeña rubia con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Tal vez después –dijo Hinata amablemente –Chouji paso por aquí y dijo que habían llevado a Chikyo al hospital

-¿Por qué¿Qué le paso?

-Se indigesto con la comida de la madre –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa cruel en el rostro.

-Esa Ino… es pésima para la comida… aún no entiendo como Chouji el gran comelón de Konoha se caso con ella

-Mendosukai

-Mama… mama –dijo entonces la pequeña Arashi jalando el kimono de su madre

-¿Si que pasa Arashi?

-Podemos ir a jugar un rato –Temari, miro a su hija antes de acceder levemente con la cabeza

-Si… porque no… quédense en el jardín y no hagan averías

-Si mama… -contesto la pequeña, mientras se arremangaba su traje tradicional de la Arena, regalo de su tío favorito Kankuro.

-Samui… porque no vas con ellos, y con Amai… -dijo su madre pelirrosa mirando a su pequeño hijo, el cual se sonrojo solo de la mención de su madre

-Mama…

-Ve… pueden divertirse un rato; juntos…

-….yo

-¡Vamos Samui… vamos… -dijo la pequeña rubia Amai jalándole del brazo - podemos jugar junto con Kasumi!

-…puesss…

-¡VAMOS! –grito la pequeña jalándole del brazo corriendo junto a los otros tres niños.

Los 5 pequeños ni tarde ni perezosos salieron disparados hacia el jardín entreteniéndose en los juegos propios de su edad.

-Solo espero no hagan demasiados destrozos

-Neeeh, no te preocupes por eso Sakurita, si se tratan de niños… que tanto pueden hacer…

-Pues…

-Pero vamos, no se queden en la puerta, entren que ya todo, esta listo, para la fiesta del cumpleañero

-Hai tienes razón –contesto la pelirrosa caminando acompañada de su esposo, y la pareja Nara, hacia dentro de la mansión Uzumaki, en donde tal como había dicho el rubio, un esplendido banquete les estaba esperando…

-Kyaaaaaa, todo se ve delicioso

-¡Es cierto!

-Hinata-chan, eres la mejor cocinera del mundo

-…arigato… arigato… pero no es para tanto

-Claro que si… yo en mi vida podría hacer eso… verdad que si… Temari-san….

-… ¿que?... ¿Perdón me hablas a mí? contestó Temari, sin mostrar demasiado interés en la platica mirando hacia la entrada de vez en vez…

-¿Pasa algo Temari-san?

-Ah… no nada Hinata –contesto la aludida –solo que me sorprende que Gaara y Matsuri no hayan llegado

-Ya lo harán… -contesto Shikamaru sin preocuparse demasiado -ya sabes como son, les gusta quedarse a "entrenar", en los lugares menos inesperados

Temari rió ligeramente

.Bueno tal vez, si fueran solos pero esta vez Kankuro les acompaña, además de…

-¿Kankuro?... tengo tiempo que no le veo –contesto Sakura, recordando como en una ocasión le había salvado la vida

-¿Va a venir? –dijo esta vez Sasuke - me sorprende

-Si a mi también –contesto Temari con una sonrisa –generalmente no le gustan las fiestas, pero ahora quiso venir

-¿Por cierto Temari-san como es que esta Kankuro?

-Cada día más demente –dijo Temari –la verdad que no se cuando va a sentar cabeza

-Para que… -contesto Naruto en forma de burla - si el no lo necesita es todo un casanova

-Y pensar que yo me burlaba antes de que sería un solteron eterno –replico ella poniendo su cabeza en su mano

-Creo que lo marcaste con esas palabras mujer –contesto su esposo en voz suave

-Si, si como no

_-Toc… toc…_

-Viene alguien –dijo Hinata mirando alzando el cuello hacia la puerta, donde lo único que pudieron obtener como respuesta de quien era fue una voz:

-Lamentamos la tardanza –dijo desde la puerta la voz suave y chillona inconfundiblemente era de una mujer

-¡Oh Tenten, Neji, ya llegaron pasen! –dijo el Uzumaki hablando bien fuerte, para hacerse oir.

-Hai… -dijo desde lejos la voz de una mujer, la cual como hacía había pedido el ahora Sanin rubio, hicieron, llegando frente a ellos, la familia Hyuga…

Tenten Hyuga, Neji Hyuga y sus dos pequeños hijos, caminando al lado de su padre y madre.

-Konichiwa… -saludo Tenten amablemente, haciendo una reverencia, mostrándose hermosa y feliz, luciendo un kimono color malva con ciertos bordados delicados, una sonrisa en el rostro y una larga y enorme cabellera suelta y brillante. La mujer, sonrió a sus amigos.

-Buenas –contesto su ahora esposo de forma fría, a su lado vistiendo un traje típico oriental, color gris oscuro, con ribetes blancos, su cabello igual que el de su esposa estaba suelto y mucho más corto del que hubiese traído 10 años atrás.

-Niños… -dijo ahora Tenten -saluden –finalizó ella dirigiéndose imperativamente a los dos pequeños.

El mayor un niño adorable, el vivo retrato del padre, salvo tal vez por su piel, ojos blancos, pelo oscuro y largo sujetado en una coleta baja, luciendo un pantalón corto, color blanco, un chamarra color hueso y un bonito bordado de la familia Hyuga bordado en el hombro derecho, cinco años pronto seis, y una enorme, blanca y limpia frente, libre de cualquier maldición de la que su padre no había podido ser salvado.

El primero de sus hijos, era:

_**Shiratori Hyuga. **_

Del cual, tanto su padre como su madre estaban orgullosos, así como de su hermosa hija, de 3 años recién cumplidos, piel blanca como la leche, ojos blancos, y cabellos castaños, sujetados en dos chongitos como su madre usaba en su niñez, pantalón corto, y negro, blusa de mangas largas estilo oriental color rosa intenso, el símbolo de la familia Hyuga bordado en su espalda.

Su segundo vástago, era:

_**Silha **__**Hyuga. **_

-Hai mama –contestaron los niños al tiempo, antes de inclinarse hacia las 3 jóvenes parejas de esposos -Konichiwa

-Buenos días –contestaron los invitados, ante los pequeños, los cuales se vieron unos segundos incómodos, Sakura entendiendo que los niños no estarían cómodos en una plática de adultos comento:

-Samui, Amai, Kasumi, Arashi y Tatsumaki están jugando en el jardín ¿porque no van con ellos? –los ojos de los niños se iluminaron, y antes de que les hicieran algún otro comentario, preguntaron su madre jalándole del pantalón

-¡¡¡¿Mama podemos ir a jugar?!!!!… ¿podemos má?… ¿podemos?

Tenten sonrió a sus pequeños antes de salirles con las clásicas palabras que dice una madre

-Pregúntenle a papa –los ojos de sus dos pequeños se iluminaron mirando a su padre con una expresión que hacía que no se les pudiera negar nada

-Vayan –dijo este, mientras sus dos hijos salían corriendo hacia el jardín - ¡pero ya saben nada de peleas el año pasado tuvimos que llevar a Samui al hospital!

-Si papa –contesto el mayor, que sin hacerle mucho caso, salto contra el pequeño Samui, listo para una buena pelea…

-Creo que ni te oyeron –comento Tenten mirando a los dos pequeños

-Ya ni de que me molesto -contesto el, sentándose junto a los otros 3 matrimonios

-¿No crees que eres muy estricto con ellos primo? –dijo Hinata –míralos apenas tienen 5 y 3 años respectivamente…

-No… -dijo este negando rotundamente -yo fui educado de la misma forma… y todo estuvo bien

-Si claro –contesto el Uzumaki con cierto sarcasmo, ganándose una reprochante mirada del genio Hyuga.

-Por cierto –comento Shikamaru empezando a comer, una brocheta de carne - Samui, Shiratori y Amai pronto cumplirán los 6 años¿ya han pensado que hacer sobre su futuro?

Sakura balanceo entre sus brazos a su pequeña hija antes de contestar.

-Samui quiere seguir con el camino del ninja ¿verdad Sasuke? –comento Sakura acunando en sus brazos a su pequeña

-Hai –contesto el Uchiha mirando desde su lugar de forma orgullosa a su primer descendiente -tiene excelentes habilidades Shinobis, creo que pudiera ser, el mejor de su clase...

-Claro... claro, pudiera si Amai, no se fuera a matricular en el mismo año que el... -Sasuke le dedico una mirada de desdén

-Es imposible que tu hija le gane a Samui... por naturalezas los Shinobis... son siempre más fuertes que las kunoichis...

-¡Que dices!

-Solo lo que será obvio

-¡¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?!-bramó el rubio insultado de que el Uchiha, considerara inferior a su pequeña...

-Calma... calma... Sasuke no lo decía en serio ¿verdad? -dijo Sakura mirando de forma reprochante a su esposo, el cual como respuesta volteo hacia otro lado.

-Si... lo sabemos... Sakura -contesto Hinata, ayudando a sentarse a su esposo el cual amenazaba con arrancarle la cabeza a el esposo de la tercera Sannin.

-mmph

-¿Y Tenten? -dijo entonces Hinata tratando de normalizar la situación -¿Que hay de Shiratori?... ¿El quiere ser Shinobi, o tal vez Anbu como ustedes?

-Claro que si -contesto esta bebiendo un vaso lleno de té verde que Hinata tuvo a bien ofrecerle -aunque a veces es un poco irresponsable -acepto su madre - el otro día utilizo a Silha de tiro al blanco –contesto risueña la kunoichi de pelos castaños

-Debemos tener suerte que no heredo la puntería de la madre –comento Neji, con cierto tono reprobatorio.

-Más bien diría que heredo la del padre -contesto ella ganandose una serie de risas que solo hicieron molestar al capitan Anbu que tenía por esposo.

_-Tsk _

-¿Y Amai, Hinata? –pregunto curiosa la chica de rubios a su amiga, la cual antes de contestar miró a su esposo.

-Pues…

-¡¡¡¡SOY LA PODEROSA AMAI UZUMAKI HYUGA Y YO ME CONVERTIRE EN LA SEPTIMA HOKAGE!!!!

-Tonta –soltó Samui -¿Qué paso con el sexto?

-El sexto será mi papa –contesto la pequeña orgullosa señalando a su padre, el cual también orgulloso de su hija levantaba su brazo en señal de victoria

-¡¡¡Así se dice Amai… Así se dice!!!

-De tal palo, tal astilla

-Bien… creo que no hay duda de que es lo quiere

-Si… por primera vez el destino no se interpondrá en sus sueños… ¿verdad primo?

-Eso parece… finalmente el destino ya no va a molestarlos más –mascullo Neji en voz suave, mientras Hinata se levantaba de su lugar

-¿Pasa algo Hinata?

-Hai… creo que el pastel, para el cumpleaños de _**Koigoro**_, ya debe estar… ¿me acompañas koibito?... necesito todas las manos posibles ahora…

-Hai… hai… Hinata –contesto el rubio

-Espera nosotros también vamos… -dijo Sakura acunando a su pequeña hija la cual ya dormitaba entre sus brazos… -y también voy a dormir a Faiya…. ¿podrías prestarme un cuarto Hinata?

-Claro toma el que quieras –contesto ella

-¿Sasuke, vienes?

-Hai…

-Nosotros tambien–dijo Temari, jalando de su brazo a su actual esposo

-Eyyy que pasa mujer

-Vamos a ayudar a Hinata con el pastel de nuestro sobrino…

-Hai… hai… que molesto…-contesto este poniendo las manos dentro de su pantalón, saliendo de la habitación - aún se puedo creer que Matsuri haya convencido a Gaara de venir a celebrar el cumpleaños de su hijo en la hoja…

-Si, yo tampoco –comento Temari -lo que hace el amor…

-Aja… como tú digas mujer…

-¿Vienes, primo? –pregunto Hinata, mientras la mayoría de los invitados ya se perdían tras una puerta con el firme propósito de ayudarles con el pastel.

-No gracias… yo quisiera quedarme un rato aquí

-¿Y tu Tenten?

-Ahhh… -la joven miro a su esposo y luego a Hinata accedió alegremente -yo en seguida les alcanzo

-Bien…

Tenten miró como sus amigos salían del salón mientras, Tenten recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, fijando su vista hasta donde su Neji miraba, sus hijos, jugando y saltando entre ellos, haciendo peleas y competencias entre ellos.

Sonrió, al recordar como ella misma había empezado así mismo a interesarse en el camino del ninja. Escucho suspirar a su esposo sacándole de su trance.

-¿Neji que pasa?

-Nada

-¿Cómo que nada?... Te pusiste realmente serio cuando Hinata y Naruto hablando del destino de la familia… ¿estas bien?

-Si… solo es que… -Neji se puso en pie caminando por el jardín en dirección opuesta hacia donde los niños jugaban, su esposa ni tarde ni perezosa se levanto, siguiéndolo, de cerca hasta quedar a su lado –ha pasado mucho… estamos tu y yo aquí, juntos, casados con dos hijos, sin la maldición Hyuga cayendo sobre ellos…

-Si…

-Aún recuerdo cuando tenía la edad de Shiratori… -miro a su hijo, el cual en ese preciso momento estaba jugando a las "_luchitas_" contra Samui, (su eterno rival) –acababa de ser marcado por la familia, mi padre acababa de morir, estaba solo –volvió a ver a su hijo con una sonrisa, reía de la misma forma en que lo hace un infante –y pensaba que todo eso era gracias al maldito destino…

-Hai…

-Siempre me repudiaba la idea de tener una familia, con tal de que no llevaran conmigo esa maldición con la que yo tuve que cargar

-…¿Y sigues pensando eso?

-No –contesto el –no se como llamarlo, tal vez solo fue mala suerte, o malas decisiones, pero no fue el destino, yo fui marcado por la familia por decisión de los Hyuga, por reglas y absurdas que ellos mismos impusieron, no por el destino, mi padre murió por su propia decisión, para proteger a su hermano, no por el destino, me quede solo por malas decisiones o por malos momentos, no por el destino

-¿Y tu familia? –Neji miro a su esposa, la cual le miraba levemente nerviosa - ¿Crees que fue el destino quien te obligo finalmente a estar conmigo?

-No –negó este con una sonrisa -solo recuerda todo por lo que pasamos… para estar juntos, creo que el destino no nos quería juntos -contesto este

-Hai…

-Además –siguió diciendo el - si alguien me hubiese dicho que me casaría contigo cuando tenía 11 años, la verdad te hubiese matado en alguna práctica

-¡Oye!... –bufó esta

-Es cierto… a pesar de que nos conocíamos desde los 6 años, nunca nos llevamos bien…

-Si es cierto… -dijo esta frunciendo la nariz como tratando de recordar un poco de su infancia –ahora que lo dices, tu y yo nunca hablabamos, solo lo hicimos cuando estuvimos en el mismo equipo

-Si

-Es que eras… tan serio, nunca hablabas con nadie, siempre con esa mirada gélida, siempre entrenando –contesto esta con una risotada ante la mirada de desdén que le dedicaba la joven en ese momento.

-Si, entrenando… a diferencia de ti–Tenten dejo su risa para mirarle de forma reprochante… guardo silencio unos segundos antes de que Neji se volteara para mirarla nuevamente, dedicandole una sonrisa burlona.-sinceramente… yo te odiaba…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Eras gritona, mandona, estupidamente optimista e…

-Si yo también te amo…

-Increíblemente adorable –dijo esta con una sonrisa malvada – pero me tomo más de 10 años darme cuenta de ello, y otros 5 darme cuenta de que tener una familia, pudo haber sido lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado

Tenten rió quedamente, Neji realmente sabía como manejarla, si no estuvieran enfrente sus hijos le daría una lección por hacerla enojar.

-¿Entonces?... ya no culpas a tu destino, por tu vida…

-No, todo lo que soy y lo que tengo lo debo gracias a mí, y a nadie más

Tenten se colgó de su cuello, sonriendo de esa misma forma afable como siempre le había visto.

-Ahhh si… -contesto esta sarcástica –todo ha sido gracias a ti… supongo que el que estuvo en labor de parto, 14 horas con Shiratori, fuiste tu…

Neji alzó las cejas antes de responder con una sonrisa maltrecha

-Sabes a lo que me refiero

-Si lo se… -contesto esta acurrucándose en su hombro –solo quería hacerte rabiar un poco

_**-¡GANE!**_ –grito desde unos metros más allá, Amai, la cual había salido victoriosa entre la lucha que Samui y Shiratori se debatían.

Sonrió, Amai alzaba sus brazos poniendo sus dedos en señal de victoria, mientras Shiratori reía al ver la cara de fastidio que estaba poniendo su eterno rival, Samui.

-¿Neji?

_-mmm_

-Podrías alguna vez creer esto

-¿Qué?

-Mira a tu alrededor… -dijo esta señalando a sus hijos –podrías haber creído alguna vez ¿que todo esto nos iba a pasar?

-… -Neji no respondió de inmediato, parecía estar demasiado concentrado en estar viendo a sus pequeños vástagos correr de ahí para allá, cualquier otra persona que no le conociera, bien podría haber dicho que era una grosería, pero no para Tenten que conociéndole como lo conocía, podía saber que el le estaba escuchando a pesar de que no dijera nada, así que siguió hablando.

-Vivir juntos… -continuó Tenten alzando una mano contando con los dedos de sus manos todos los sucesos importantes de su vida -casarnos…-su voz se dulcifico un poco cuando dijo eso - estar en el mismo equipo Anbu… -bajo un poquito su voz -tener _tres_ hermosos hijos

Neji alzó una ceja.

Samui había tirado a Shiratori al piso y este como buen futuro shinobi se había levanto para buscar venganza.

-Dos –corrigió Neji

-No…-dijo Tenten negando con la cabeza, Neji volteo a verle intrigado, Tenten le miraba dulcemente - no me equivoque dije: _Tres_… escuchaste bien Hyuga

Neji, le miro con los ojos desorbitados, Tenten tanteaba cariñosamente su tripa, mientras este sin importarle que los niños empezaran a gritar:

-_¡Hugggggggghhh que asco… tu papa y tu mama se están besando!_

Beso a su hermosa esposa, mientras escuchaba los trinos de algunos pájaros volar por encima de su cabeza, por primera vez, no se volvió para verlos, no había necesidad por primera vez en su vida, no los envidiaba, por primera vez en su vida:

_Se sentía libre. _

**00000**

Ok ahora si este el final, final, final:D, y si a riesgo de que me digan epilogo, oye ese epilogo es tipo Harry Potter, se supone k no te gusto el libro, salgo para mi defensa que: este epilogo ya estaba escrito antes antes de leerlo :D, así que no digan que no lo dije, aki esta escrito. (paranoia, paranoia) Nuevamente vuelvo a agradecer todos y cada uno de los comentarios, desde aquellos k me dijeron k había puesto a Tenten como una "zorra", (no puedo gustarle a todo el mundo), hasta aquellos k me decían esas cosas tan lindas, como "sensei", "inspiración" o simplemente: "muy bien, me ha gustado".

Agradezco el tiempo k le prestaron a este fic, agradezco los comentarios y sugerencias lo tomo muy encuenta, y también, su gusto por este. Y sin más por el momento, lo único que me queda es: una pequeña aclaración de los vástagos. :D Besos.

Los nombres k les puse a los chiquillos, algunos diran ¡que feo!, o algo así pero a mi en lo particular me gustaron mucho, dado que puse a cada uno un significado de acuerdo a sus padres, y a la personalidad del pequeño, algo así me imagine, (tal vez, pero es muy poco probable haga un minific de los descendientes, pero no es muy posible):

**Matrimonio Uzumaki  
Amai,(significado: Dulce):** única hija de Naruto y Hinata, tiene la personalidad del padre, la belleza de la madre, y el cabello, rubio, como su padre, es igual de hiperactiva que el, ansia ser la 7ma hokage y esta enamorada de Samui, en el futuro su equipo será, Shiratori y Samui.

**Matrimonio Uchiha:  
****Samui: (significado: frio)** Niño serio, reservado, ferviente luchador. Ansia ser un gran guerrero como su padre. Detesta a Amai de los descendientes es el segundo mayor, la primera es Amai, en el futuro, su equipo será (claro); Shiratori, Amai y el mismo.  
**Faiya.-(significado.- fuego)** Bebe recién nacida de Sasuke y Sakura. Menor de todos. Ojos verdes de Sakura, cabello rosa, personalidad, tal como Naruto, (si lo se, que horror), fuerte, inteligente, en el futuro formara equipo con el hijo de Gaara y Matsuri.

**Matrimonio Hyuga:  
****Shiratori**** (Significado: Pájaro blanco).-** Chico extrovertido, gusta de practicar armas, como su madre, no le gusta los ojos blancos k heredo de su padre. Eterno rival de Samui. Inteligente, y divertido. El mejor heredero del Clan Hyuga, se lleva muy bien con Amai, No le gusta k su prima se acerque a Samui, sus compañeros de equipo en el futuro (Samui y Amai) **  
****Silha**** (Significado Plata).-** Hermana menor de Shiratori, inteligente, valiente, sigue a todos lados a su padre, y esta enamorada en secreto de Samui, tiene una relación única con Amai, y una tipica relación de hermanos con Shiratori. Edad 3 años, Es fuerte, y Neji considera k puede ser más fuerte que Shiratori

**Matrimonio Nara:  
****Kasumi:** **(Significado: nube/nebulosa)** Sumamente perezosa despistada, pero con la fuerza de la madre, puede controlar las sombras y el viento, pero casi nunca lo hace porque le da pereza hacerlo. Edad al final 4 años, su equipo cuando entra al grupo, Chikyo hijo de Chouji e Ino. **  
****Arashi**: **(Significado: Tormenta)** **Tatsumaki**: **(Significado: Tornado)**.- Hijos gemelos de Shikamaru, Arashi es una chica identica a su madre, con el temperamento, belleza y cualidades, adora a su tío Kankuro. Edad 3 años. Tatsumaki, hermano de Arashi menor que ella, por 3 minutos, y eterno rival, siempre se han llevado mal desde el nacimiento, Kasumi, su hermana mayor, siempre trata de unirlos pero casi nunca lo consigue.

**Matrimonio Akimichi.-  
****Chikyo**: **(Significado: La Tierra **_**planeta)**_. Único hijo de Ino y Chouji, un niño precioso, de ojos azules, piel blanca y cabello entremezclado, predominando el rubio que el castaño, edad 4 años, le gusta Kasumi pero es demasiado tímido para pedir una cita.

**Matrimonio Sabaku No  
****Koigoro (Significado: Amor)** Tiene un pequeño de la edad de Fayra. En el futuro ira a Konoha a estudiar y formara equipo con Fayra. El fisico será exactamente igual a su padre, pero su mirada no será tan gélida como el.


End file.
